The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi
by FoxboroSalts
Summary: Naruto knew something was up the moment he landed in the strange forest; being sucked into the sky should have been his first clue. How's a shinobi supposed to adapt to such a strange new environment? Easy, one step at a time. Status @ 8th Dec 13: Updated. Next chapter is currently in development hell.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **This is entirely a new direction for me, guys. I've never actually written for the Narutoverse before, but this just feels right. Simply said, t__his new story is something that's been plaguing me for a while, and I thought I would make the plunge after being inspired by Paradox Jast's 'Fire Shadow of Fairy Tail'. _

_Revised at 19th May 2014 to the best of my ability. _

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

.0.

**"_Come to me,_"** the deep, guttural voice of the beast beckoned him to the edge of the cage.

The shallow pool of viscous-like red liquid splashed under his feet as the shinobi mindlessly crept closer. The echoing silence in the chamber was marred by the occasional _'pop'_ of the volatile liquid bursting, accompanied by the unearthly deep breathing of the large beast before him. There was a glazed look in the blond's eyes as the liquid swirled underneath him, wrapping tendrils around his body in an effort to push him up towards the centre of the seal.

**"_Now, tear off the seal._"**

Naruto shakily reached his arm forward. For a moment, he was bewildered that such a menial act of tearing a piece of paper would put up such a resistance to his body. His fingers were poised on the underside of the seal, ready to pull it off, but he struggled with himself. Finally, he leaned forward, allowing his arm to fall_—_only to feel a hand clamped tightly onto his wrist.

He was finally jerked out of his trance-like state when he felt a body tackle him away from the seal. He landed roughly on the floor beneath him, the shallow pool of the now clear-blue water softening his landing. Naruto tried to blink away the tiredness from his eyes. Shaking his head slowly, he felt clarity being restored.

Suddenly, a hand was thrust before him. The mysterious figure laughed lightly as if amused at seeing him so confused.

Instinctively, he reached out to grab the hand, leaning on it as he pulled himself off the ground. Even through the small shroud of haze in the dimly lit chamber, it didn't take much for Naruto to recognise the man in front of him.

"Yondaime... Hokage?" Naruto breathed out in quiet awe as he stared at the Fourth with wide, trembling eyes.

**"_It's you!_" **

The sudden appearance of the Fourth was enough for the teen to ignore the deep, menacing growl of the Kyuubi. Minato smiled softly, and when he spoke, his voice carried a sense of pride and hope:

"Naruto..."

* * *

.0.

Kurama snarled lowly. There was a primal sense of animosity emitting from the enraged Bijuu as it finally reacted to the new presence in its chamber. It trashed madly in the small confines of its cage; growling, taunting and outright roaring at the Fourth in an attempt to provoke him to come closer. As it was, the father-son duo was capable of ignoring its attempts as they continued on rambling about its host's parentage.

"This guy behind us sure is noisy, huh?" Minato laughed softly, tilting his head to the side as he pointed at it with his left thumb.

Its eyes noticeably twitched in annoyance at the casual attempt to brush it off. Still, it was with a small apprehension of Minato's abilities that Kurama stilled when it saw the older blond lift and loudly snap his fingers. After all, this was the very same mortal who had defied convention and sealed half of its powers with that damn seal.

In an instant, they were both gone.

**"_Yondaime!_"** the beast roared out in anger.

Kurama bashed its head against the bars of the cage, baring its fangs at where the duo had originally stood. To have freedom so close from its grasp, only for Minato to once again rip it away from it was _agonising_. It stewed quietly in place for a moment to reign in his frustrations, at the same time, savouring whatever half-baked revenge schemes that came to mind. _  
_

A growl of displeasure followed. To be reduced to fantasizing was... pitiful.

With no small amount of annoyance, Kurama half-heartedly nudged the bars a final time before letting loose a snort of chagrin. Despite knowing the futility of its actions, it was the most accessible outlet for all of its anger and frustration; the very symbol representing the physical manifestation of the obstacle to its path of freedom. It slunk further within the shadows, resting its head on its paws as it continued to stare out of the cage. It was the same bland scenery that had mocked him in all its years of being confined to a host: the miserably optimistic boy, his miserably optimistic mother, and not to mention _her_ grandmother.

It instinctively released another growl at the thought, its mouth curling slightly as it did so.

Ultimately, all it could do was wait. The time would come when the boy would once again turn to its power, crying out to end his suffering like he had done so before. It would readily oblige, and in the process, obtaining its freedom in exchange. Kurama could only hope that the next time such an opportunity would arise, the Fourth would not appear again.

The Bijuu gave a fanged smile as its large red eyes and teeth gleamed in the dim lighting of the chamber.

In the end, all it had was time.

* * *

0.0

The lithe girl barged into the council room of the Royal Castle of the Kingdom of Edolas. With every step she took, her large floppy dog-like ears bounced behind her from the odd head-wear accessory she was wearing. The peculiar antics attracted the rapt attention of all the occupants in the room. She continued to run a loop around the large table in the centre of the room before finally stopping at the foot of it, facing the King of Edolas himself.

King Faust, for his part, frowned.

Giving a sharp salute to the King, and without a hint of fear or nervousness in front of the most powerful man in Edolas, she barked out clearly and loudly, "Your Majesty, my apologies for the interruption, but the Magical Research and Development department has an urgent message to report."

Faust eyed the girl critically, annoyed at her impudence. After all, he had asked not to be disturbed during such an important meeting regarding the new measure to outlaw guilds and mages in the Kingdom. The wizened man raised a brow before he spoke, "Such a _bold_ girl to interrupt a meeting which I had specifically ordered _not_ to be disturbed," he said pointedly. "_You are_?"

She winced before zooming around the table once again, small clouds of dust trailing after her feet. She stopped at the exact spot she had stood previously, her cheeks flushed, but it did nothing to cover up the brown birthmark-like spots just under her eyes.

"Coco, your Majesty, a messenger from the Communications department."

To the King's immediate right, Sugarboy, the recently promoted Captain of the Fourth Magical Division, regarded the girl with amusement. "You must be new here, huh?" Her eyes trailed downwards to her bare feet which prompted a small chuckle from the eccentric-looking Captain.

Coco nodded sharply, turning to her left slightly as if ready to zoom around again, but a sharp glare from the King stopped her in her tracks.

"_The message?_"

Coco noticeably gulped and stood at attention. "The Anima division has reported an abnormality regarding the magical activity of the inter-dimensional gate." She appeared uncertain, frowning at the report in her hand. "Chief Byro mentioned that the abnormality was related to the _'event'_? It's not stated here what that event entails to, but it has been noted that_—_"

Her words died in her mouth as Byro, the Chief of Staff to the King, hobbled inside the council room. The bald, stocky goblin-like man had an uncharacteristically giddy grin, which made him look all the more devilish considering his eyebrows looked like horns. He locked eyes with King Faust. "It is confirmed," he said gleefully. "We have found it again."

Faust's eyes widened in shock. Was it possible?

"Leave," the King uttered softly.

Sugarboy, obviously unhappy with the abrupt conclusion of the meeting, stood up, leaning over with his hands pressed against the table. "Your Majesty, we must insist that_—_"

Faust stroked his beard as if in a daze, not even glancing at Sugarboy as he continued to stare blankly off into the distance. "The basis of the new law has been laid out. We've shown that the Kingdom of Edolas will not tolerate the existence of guilds and mages outside of the Royal Army. The eradication of dark guilds that dare to threaten the peace of our Kingdom will continue as planned. The dark guild formerly known as _Lamia Scale_ has become a prime example to others should they continue to show resistance in the face of our might."

"But_—_"

"Divisions One through Four will form the bulk of our forces with Pantherlily spearheading the operation." Faust glanced at the large panther-like creature, to which Pantherlily replied with a firm nod. "Reports regarding the overall progress of the operation are to be presented during our weekly meeting. _That is all_," the wizened man said with finality. He glared at the occupants in the room, promising a harsh retribution should they even think to rebut his statement.

Faust was greeted with a sea of nodding faces. They offered their usual salutations to him before swiftly exiting the room, the small number consisting of special advisors, assistants and captains of the Royal Army. At the fore, Pantherlily was the first to leave the room. It was as if his face was stuck in a perpetual frown, as was the aura of grumpiness surrounding his being.

Sugarboy, on the other hand, raised his rather impressive cleft chin in the air as he headed towards the exit, but not before throwing a contemptuous sneer at Coco, the puppy-like messenger girl, as if blaming her for ending the meeting so abruptly.

King Faust watched as Byro closed the door to the council room after the last of the council members had trailed out. "Is it true?" he asked impatiently. "Has the source been located?"

"The magical technicians have been able to pinpoint the origins of the source." Byro laughed freely. "It is as we've imagined, your Majesty."

The King of Edolas slumped into his throne, slowly taking his crown off his head as he tried to process the ramifications of this new discovery. "An entirely new dimension," he breathed, absently massaging his chest. "Is it possible?"

"One must never underestimate the will of magic, your Majesty. It is logical to assume that with this new discovery that there could be hundreds, even thousands of parallel dimensions other than what we've discovered. The possibilities are endless; no doubt so would the resources."

Faust suddenly stiffened. "What of the Anima? Is it compatible to be used with this new dimension?"

A sly smile was his only answer. "Our technicians are in the process of charging the machine as we speak. The preparations will be coming to a close within a day. It won't be long now."

"Excellent, excellent." Distractedly, the King stood up, slowly bringing his hands up to his side and releasing a boisterous laugh. "Can you imagine, Byro?" he asked with an eager maniacal grin. "A whole new dimension at our disposal. Our Kingdom will finally have an eternity of magic in our grasp!"

A small cough interrupted his monologue.

Faust merely regarded Byro with a raised brow, silently indicating that he would let his Chief of Staff speak freely.

"Y-Your Majesty, considering the magnitude of this source alone, we could power our Kingdom for decades, why even centuries at an end. _However__—_" the goblin-like man fiddled with his hands, "_—_we have not been able to detect any other indications of magical activity unlike Earthland." Byro eyed the ground as he spoke, unwilling to face the King for fear of reprisal.

Faust hummed non-commitally. He turned his back to Byro, his attention drawn to the large, round-arched windows overlooking the Royal Capital. It had been his life's work. Whereas his father and grandfather before him had laid the foundations to this magnificent testament to their reign, it was he who was responsible for ushering in this golden age.

The Anima was a godsend_—_his to be exact.

"So be it," was his gruff reply. "We must ensure that we capture this source of magic in the new dimension. It will be vital to our immediate plans. For _Dorma_," he whispered the last part almost reverently. "After all, we still have Earthland to contend with_._" He paused, absentmindedly stroking his beard as he did. "_But..._ would it not be prudent to continue monitoring this new dimension for any repeats of these incidental _abnormalities_?"

Byro bowed low and verbally agreed to his request.

"It would be wise to not fail me, Byro. _Otherwise..._" Faust trailed off, leaving the looming threat of failure over his head unclear.

"Failure was never an option to begin with, your Majesty." Byro's shoulders were slump, as if he was trying to make himself look smaller. His normally reserved Chief of Staff was uncharacteristically nervous.

Good. Fear was a proper motivator.

Faust smiled coolly, shooing Byro away with his hand. "Excellent, Byro. You may leave me be. We must ready ourselves for the next phase, and your role in this undertaking is_ crucial_. I will not keep you away from your work."

Byro bowed low and graciously. "Of course, your Majesty."

Oh yes, there was work to be done.

* * *

0.0

Deep in the forest surrounding Konohagakure, Kakashi waited patiently for his student to finish, making sure not to intrude upon his privacy. From his vantage point atop the tree, he had a bird's eye view of his surroundings, but his attention was fixed on the small ceremony Naruto was preparing for one of the late Sannin.

Naruto carved out the final stroke on the tombstone that was to be the memorial for his late Master. He blew a huge breath on the rock before dusting any stray dust and minute dirt off the tombstone. Tucking his kunai back into his weapons pouch, he gingerly took the paper bouquet of flowers he had received from Konan and placed it before the tombstone. Next to it was the copy of the first book that Jiraiya had ever written.

Kakashi gave a small smile as he admired his student's handiwork, half-impressed that Naruto had been able to come up with something so simple yet bearing such a huge symbol to Jiraiya.

Clapping his hands together and bowing his head in respect, Naruto offered a short, silent prayer in remembrance. As Naruto stood, he locked his hands together and stretched, sighing loudly. His mentor's son rubbed his neck gingerly as he turned and walked away from the memorial grave, yawning.

Kakashi followed from a distance as Naruto started his journey back to the village. The blond was clearly exhausted. He wasn't even able to get a few more steps in before the mere act of walking was already too taxing for him. Naruto had his hands on his head, clutching at it loosely as his features twisted into a pained grimace.

The former ANBU Captain had seen enough.

Leaping off from the tree branch, Kakashi landed lightly in front of Naruto and bent his legs to cushion his student's fall. In the end, he resorted to give Naruto a piggy-back ride to the village. Kakashi turned his head slightly and gave his student his customary eye smile.

"Good work, Naruto."

Naruto gave the taller man a lazy smile in return, his words slurring. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei. Where'd you come from? How'd you know where I'd drop dead?"

"A sensei always knows, Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Just go ahead and rest up. You look like you need it."

"Oh~kay..."

The trek back to the village was accompanied by a comfortable silence, with both teacher and student preferring to bask in warmth of the sun's rays and the soothing sound of the forest inhabitants. Kakashi continued to shift his student's weight from side to side throughout the journey before he suddenly voiced his opinion regarding a suspect matter.

"Ah, Naruto? You're getting lighter."

The teen merely groaned in response. "_Ugh_, I feel weird, sensei."

Naruto raised his hands up, eyeing his strangely intangible left hand. _That_ had got Kakashi's attention. The Jounin grabbed Naruto by his still tangible forearm, examining the phenomenon up close. He reached out with a finger where Naruto's hand would have been, but it just passed through harmlessly.

"Strange..."

_Wait_, make those hands. "The hell is this?!"

Bending down, Kakashi leaned his student against one of the adjacent trees, revealing his sole Sharingan eye as he gave Naruto a brief look-over. The Sharingan didn't detect any outside interference of chakra that one would expect from a Genjutsu. So, was it some sort of reaction to unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra? Or a strange new teleportation technique by the immortal Uchiha? Unseen by Naruto, he bit the inside of his lips, unable to come up with a reason and a solution to his student's strange vanishing act. Kakashi tried to put his hands on the blond's shoulders only for it to pass through him.

Naruto cried out in confusion, "Wha-What should I do?"

Kakashi gazed at his student intently. "_Listen to me._" The sharp tone of his voice snapped the blond out of his confusion; it was the tone that commanded attention and carried with it the experience and knowledge one would only attain from a life on the battlefield. "Stay calm. We don't what's doing this to you, but it is reasonable to assume that this is some form of teleportation technique. We don't know where or who the source is, so that's why the first thing I want you to do is to be aware of your surroundings and retreat to a safe location." He rapped a finger against his student's still tangible head. "Do you understand?"

"And if it's Akatsuki?"

Kakashi's grim look did nothing to ease Naruto's anxiety.

"_Run._"

Neither did his words.

"Once you're clear, I want you to find a way to open a line of communication with the village. That should be your main priority. Use one of your toad summ_—_"

Kakashi's attention was suddenly directed to the loud rumble of thunder and the gathering of dark clouds in the sky above. The unnatural way that the clouds were beginning to form a spiral felt like a tight fist was clenched around his heart. It only encouraged his theory that it was linked to Madara. Feeling that time was wasting away, he turned back to Naruto, whose eyes were beginning to droop from what he assumed was the exhaustion of being the focal point of the technique.

"_S-Sensei,_" Naruto managed to wheeze out.

It was surreal for the former ANBU Captain to witness such a sight. Even without the aid of his Sharingan, he could clearly see a deep red energy mixed with slight hints of blue leaving his student's body as the tendrils of the energy began to drift up towards the circular opening in the sky.

The small form of Katsuya wormed her way out from the collar of Naruto's jacket. She quickly hopped over to Kakashi's offered hand. "I'm relaying the details to the relevant parties," the feminine slug explained. "It would be _unwise_ for certain factions to have this information."

Kakashi nodded absently, his attention firmly fixed on the blond. There was a familiar feeling of dread creeping up his spine. It wasn't supposed to pan out this way, he reasoned. The vow to his fallen comrades was breaking right before his eyes. Taking a breath, Kakashi steeled himself and locked his gaze with his student, his mismatched pair of eyes burning with intensity as he conveyed the assurance behind his words.

"Naruto," he said slowly and firmly. "Remember what you have to do and we'll do the rest. We won't abandon our teammates to their fates. We _will_ bring you back."

Naruto tried to grin, but the act felt half-hearted. "You'd better..."

Even with all his years of experience on the battlefield, Kakashi could not stop the sharp intake of breath that escaped his lips as the last visible clump of blond hair vanished before his eyes. The remaining tendrils of energy previously wafting around Naruto's person were now wafting up towards the opening in the sky. As fast as it happened, it ended. The sky calmed considerably as the dark ominous clouds dispersed, gradually restoring the weather as it had been previously—a balmy summer's day.

Kakashi stood up, finally sensing the response ANBU unit edging closer towards their location. As he waited for the unit to arrive, he had to stifle a groan. How was he ever going to explain the situation to Hokage-sama?

_Ah..._

He reluctantly groaned as he remembered the condition Tsunade-sama was currently in. Scratch that previous thought. Who was going to be the designated interim Hokage? Don't say it was going to be...

_Damn._

* * *

0.0

On an entirely different dimension, a blue-haired teen had no such qualms to hold back a sigh of exhaustion and contempt for his wayward father.

Jellal Fernandes, or as he preferred to be called under his alias, Mystogan (so as not to be confused with his evil counterpart or his other evil counterpart's twin psychic projection), rushed towards the latest Anima gate that had just recently opened into the Royal Kingdom of Edolas. It didn't help matters that he had to traverse a considerable distance to reach the forest located to the far west of the Royal Capital.

In all the years of suppressing the Anima, Mystogan had to acknowledge that the considerable effort on his part was starting to wear him down, considering the number of small Anima gates that had sprouted in the past couple of months. At times, he had to remind himself that it was not a matter of teenage rebellion that led him down his current path.

Even so, it seemed that a majority of the Anima's appearance in Earthland was randomised. From what little information he could glean from the capital, only a small percentage was able to pinpoint and extract a magical being. Mystogan shuddered at the thought of an Anima gate being powerful enough to extract a large concentration of magical energy, especially if it was directed at one of the major towns. Then, he would truly be unable to suppress it.

He only hoped that such an event would never occur.

As Mystogan neared the site of the Anima gate, he reached behind his back to ready his most trusted stave, the one Master Makarov had once mentioned looked like a duck butt's from a certain angle on his rare and infrequent visits to the guild.

He was not amused.

At the centre of the gate, Mystogan slammed his stave on the ground hard enough for bits and pieces of the Earth to be chipped away. It produced a large magical seal beneath his feet. He began chanting away furiously in the ancient language, fuelling the magic in his stave into the surrounding air. There was a distinct and unholy intensity building up in the atmosphere as he willed the Anima gate to return to Earthland. As the pressure reached its tipping point, a powerful shockwave emanated from the magic seal below him, forcing him off his feet as he was blown back by the tremendous force.

Slowly, the gate began the process of sealing itself as the dark clouds began to disperse into the vast sky, once again reverting back to its original, tranquil blue.

Mystogan had fallen to his knees, breathing deeply. His trusted stave was carelessly strewn on a clump of grass a few metres away from him. The process of suppressing the Anima was no ordinary feat. Before, he realised that his control and ability to withstand the pressure and complexity of the sealing process had increased as he aged. No doubt the experience he had gained over the years had attributed to this. Strangely, this particular gate felt... _different. _Never had he been pushed this close to his limit.

Mystogan was reminded of the time when he had first started out, and his uncertainty and lack of experience had caused him to fail. He was at least relieved that he had been able to suppress this gate before he lost control. Standing, he caught his breath and dusted off the dirt that had accumulated on his knees.

Occasionally, he'd wished that someone somewhere was actually sucked into the Anima, and only by his unyielding determination and intervention, said person was able to return back to Earthland where they would be reunited with their loved ones.

Mystogan looked up towards the sky, and for the first time in three years since he started wandering both dimensions in an effort to suppress the Anima, saw a rainbow beyond the Royal Yosemite Mountain Ridge.

He smiled.

Said person better damn well appreciate his hard work.

* * *

0.0

In his office at the Royal Castle in the Royal Capital of the Royal City of Edolas, Byro had a noticeable twitch in his right eye. He glared at the male messenger in front of him. "Wh-What does this mean?" the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army managed to breathe out despite the huge imaginary pressure crushing his chest.

"W-What _uh,_ does t-this mean, sir? Well..." the hooded messenger repeated the question, apparently unsure of the answer he had to give to satisfy his superior. "It's ju-just as I reported, sir. T-The Anima has failed to extract the subject." He shakily flipped through the report in his hands. "It appears the _uh_, Anima has been released into Earthland instead of Edolas."

Byro slammed his hands on the desk, leaning over it to grab the offending report from the clueless messenger, only for his stocky build to overestimate his reach, prompting him to fall face first on the ground. Snarling angrily as he stood up, he snatched the report away from the messenger.

"Give me that, you clueless simpleton!" He skimmed through the report, the major events of the operation having already being highlighted. Tons of hastily scribbled texts lined the small margins between the sentences, explaining in greater detail of the malfunctions that took place. "Get me the technicians!" he snarled, fingers clenched tightly as he crumpled the report with a satisfying crunch.

The messenger remained rooted to the ground. "Sir?"

"You heard me! Get me the technicians! _Run!_" Byro half-screamed simultaneously into the hips of the man before him, his goblin-like stature allowing him to only reach up just below the messenger's hips.

"Yes, sir!" The messenger saluted his superior before dashing out of the office, taking the opportunity to get as far away from the incensed Chief of Staff as possible.

Byro flung the offending report across the room, causing it to harmlessly bounce off one of the walls. He grabbed his head in frustration. The Anima itself would not be ready again for a few days at best. The failure to extract such a potent and large source of magical energy would be detrimental to the Kingdom and _Dorma Anim_, the brainchild which he had concocted in collaboration with the King.

He stifled a gasp, remembering the figurative guillotine hanging over his head. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he contemplated how he was ever going to explain this mess to King Faust. The King was adamant about hearing a positive outcome for this decisive operation. After all, it had consumed the man's thoughts to the point that he had started obsessing since the _incident_.

Byro would be lying if it hadn't plagued his thoughts as well.

Ever since discovering the massive energy flare on what he could finally deign to be a new dimension, he had scoured the library, reading almost, if not all the ancient texts that had been housed in the Royal Castle. What he managed to find were vague scribbles found in the margins of an ancient journal that was rumoured to belong to a legendary mage from a time before the founding of the Kingdom: the possibility of other worlds outside Edolas, even Earthland.

He had salivated at the thought, not only for the magical resources that they would be able to extract in these other worlds, but also the knowledge _he_ would be able to glean.

Byro glanced at the clock in his office, absentmindedly gulping as he noticed the time. King Faust had demanded a report within the next five minutes. Perhaps it was better to send one of the mindless messengers first. He did not want to be the one to break the news of failure to the King.

He was_—_after all_—_not a man to be displeased.

* * *

0.0

"_Kyaaa!_" the brunette woman screeched, clutching one hand over the garment on her head, and with the other, shielding her eyes from the fierce winds whipping across the countryside of Fiore. "Hurry, Gardin!" she shouted over the din of the storm to her son. "The clothes will get soaked!"

The young man tsked impatiently, sprinting the short distance across the entrance of the family cottage to the clothesline at the other end. His dark brown hair was damp and fluttering in the wind. Not to mention, there was an uncomfortable '_swooshing'_ sensation in his ears due to the abnormally strong winds.

It was odd to say the least.

One minute he was tending to the animals in the barn and the next thing he knew, dark clouds and the familiar rumblings of thunder gathered in the skies above. It didn't take a genuis to sense that there was something unnatural afoot.

He shivered at the thought.

Gardin had always harboured the desire to be a mage and to a certain extent, join a guild_—_a life full of excitement and adventure. However, his parents had been strongly against the idea, preferring their only son to remain with them to tend to the family farm. Ever since discussing his intentions to become a mage, his relationship with them had been somewhat strained.

The boy winced as the wind suddenly picked up, distractedly feeling a stinging sensation just under his left eye. He ignored it and pushed on, forcefully grabbing what little clothes remained on the clothesline and sprinted back to the cottage. He almost dived in when he crossed the threshold to his house.

His mother immediately slammed the door behind him, her back pressed against it as she slumped to the floor. She looked towards the window with a faint crease dotting her forehead. "What a violent storm."

Gardin shook his head slowly. "You have nae to be worried about, mum. I'm sure dad's holed up in some inn back in the village, waiting out the storm like the rest of us." He hoped. After all, his father was naturally hot-headed and reckless. He was a bit worried that the man would brave the storm just to fill out the orders of the local merchants.

He wiped the mixture of sweat and rain off his brow before having to stifle a gasp, only now registering the pain under his eye. Gingerly, he dabbed it with the back of his hand.

_Blood._

His eyes widened in shock. He had heard of mages capable of manipulating wind to such a powerful extent that it could cut through rocks. Powers like that were only considered to be just above average. Ignoring his mother's attempt to sterilise and clean the wound, he rushed towards the nearby window.

What is possible? Was the unnatural storm a result of a powerful mage?

He had never felt so excited in his life. Never had he had the pleasure of seeing real magic in action, and not the simple run-of-the-mill trinkets you'd buy at the local stores.

The dark skies above began to swirl around an opening in the centre of the storm. Much like a doughnut in that sense, he thought. So transfixed on the scene above him, he was caught unprepared as a sudden flash of lightning blinded his vision. Gardin instinctively brought up his arms over his face. Rapidly blinking his eyes, he waited impatiently for them to re-adjust to the sudden brightness, not wanting to miss seeing more of the magic-induced storm.

His hope of seeing an incredible feat of magic_—_one that many would consider to be a miracle_—_was dashed. He couldn't help but feel sorely disappointed, but slowly his prior disappointment turned to confusion. Although the heavy rainfall did not subside, the violent storm had calmed somewhat.

Turning back to his mum, he allowed her to mother him, feeling incredibly cozy as she wrapped a warm towel around his body. He half-heartedly listened to his mother muttering on and on about those dangerous mages as she tried to clean the wound.

"Up to no good, I tell you, messing around with all that unnaturalness_..._" The young man sighed, his mind drifting in and out of the one-sided conversation. "Why, can you imagine what would've happened if that magic had hit your eye? You'd best get use to seeing the world through just one eye then!"

Gardin blinked, absent-mindedly his hand hovered over his wound, after having just realized that he never considered the possibility of that happening. The boy gulped nervously.

Maybe there was some truth to the simple life after all.

* * *

_**Side Note: **Prologue over._

_Timeline: In canon, I'm guessing it is around X784, but this premise starts roughly three years before that. So, Naruto would be sixteen, the same with Erza and Mirajane. __Wendy will be about nine_ and roughly by this time, Lisanna's fourteen and would be dead within a year so..._ you know the rest._

___Pairings: Well, that will remain undecided, I didn't go into this story with a definitive pairing, but I am leaning towards the big three, but not so much on Erza really. She has a lot of emotional baggage with the men in her life, which sadly, revolves around the same person. _

___Anima: Like some of you, I was disappointed with the way the Anima was portrayed. Canon presented us with plenty of plotholes, but that will leave me with the excuse that the Anima's working will remain a mystery and a possible plot device for the future. In my mind, the release of the nine-tails attracted a magical flare in the Anima's readings, something similar occurring when Naruto was born in the Elemental Nations, but I assumed the Anima was still in the development stages and was unable to act on it._

___I'm working under the assumption that these tailed beast are beings of immense energy. With Kurama being the most powerful beast, it was the only one Anima was able to track._

* * *

___________________________Next Chapter: Earthland Survival Guide____…_


	2. Earthland Survival Guide

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter touches on Naruto's reaction to his new surroundings, and I believe it's a lot more serious than what I aimed for originally. Although, that will change towards the end.__  
_

_Revised at 19th May 2014 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter One – Earthland Survival Guide_

* * *

0.0

Naruto grimaced, finally registering the fact that he was free-falling from the sky... head first. Yet, he was strangely calm.

He flexed his fingers tentatively, surprised that he had recovered so much in such a short period of time. _Good._ He would need it for the coming confrontation with Akatsuki, wherever this place was. Right now, getting soaked in this torrential rainfall was the least of his problems. He shifted his body slightly, allowing gravity to do the rest as he righted himself in mid-air. A small cloud of dust covered his landing, flinging stray fragments of earth away from the epicentre.

"Scatter..."

From the cover of the resultant shroud, five copies emerged from the centre of the large depression, each heading towards a different section of the forest they were currently in. The original himself was sprinting towards the north-east.

Naruto knew that such a ploy wouldn't faze his enemies for long, but it would buy him the precious seconds that could spell the difference between life and death. It was vexing, but he had to reason with himself that even in his current state, he would be unable to best the shadowy organisation_—_something that even his village had trouble dealing with_—_on his own. Besides, he had to stick to his superior's orders: retreat and open a line of communication to the village.

The sooner, the better.

However, despite running for his life from enemies who had yet to reveal themselves, Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit energised in these new surroundings. He assumed that he had been teleported to a forest somewhere within the borders of _Ame no Kuni,_ recalling the knowledge Jiraiya-shishou had pounded into his head during the training trip. It made sense after all; what with the rain and everything.

Was this where their headquarters was? It was the only logical explanation he could think of.

That was why he felt so utterly confused when none of the clones he had used for decoys had been destroyed. Naruto guessed that he had been running close to ten to twenty minutes. So, where were they? Was this supposed to be some kind of demented mind game? He resisted the urge to shout at his enemies, even willing to incur the risk of using _Senjutsu_. Sadly, his impulsive side won out.

"_Akatsuki!_" the blond screamed to the heavens.

Despite not being a properly classified S-class nin, Naruto Uzumaki was not someone to be taken lightly, damn it!

Summoning a clone, he ordered his copy to enter Sage Mode whereas he would act as a lookout. The clone nodded before closing his eyes as he prepared the process of infusing the natural energy in the surroundings with his chakra. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He knew it was a risk given the time it took, but whatever Akatsuki had planned for him wouldn't be solved by him running away. At least in Sage Mode, he would be adequately prepared for an ambush.

"Boss!"

Naruto tsked in annoyance, thinking that his copy must have screwed up or something, but he was left dumbfounded as he witnessed a pair of yellow irises staring back at him. He leaned back in shock.

The clone seemed to share his sentiments, staring at his own hands in awe.

"Th-This is... impossible," the original trailed off. A process which normally should have taken minutes at a time was completed within one, maybe even less than that. He glared at his clone sharply, as if he had somehow cheated the natural order of things. "What did you do?"

His copy shrugged blithely. He placed a hand on his chin and looked contemplative. "I don't know, but the air around here feels different." His brows furrowed as he eyed the forested backdrop warily. "Kinda_... weird,_ but like the 'good kind of weird'."

Not wanting to stray away from more pressing concern, Naruto gave a firm nod. There was always time to debate the quality of natural energy in the area later.

"Right, c'mon. Give it over," he ordered.

"What! No way!"

"_Teme_, now listen here_—_"

"_Idiot, _you're just calling yourself names_. _I'm your clone."

Naruto couldn't suppress the twitch in his eye as he glared at his clone. Honestly, he could be such a bastard sometimes. His words were slightly incoherent as he gritted his teeth to force himself from lashing out:

"_What__—_" his voice strained, "_—_do you want?"

The clone was quiet for a moment, then suddenly blurted out, "What if it's not Akatsuki?"

"Of course it's them! It's _always_ those bastards! Kakashi-sensei said_—_"

"Sensei said that it _could be _Akatsuki," the clone rebutted, emphasising the 'could' with rabbit ears. "C'mon, it's not like you haven't considered it yet. I know you've been thinking about it."

"We still have to_—_"

Yet again, the original was interrupted. This time, it was from the new information that flooded his memories from one of his clones that had just dispelled himself.

"_What the..._"

* * *

0.0

_Clone Four_, recently created, only had a few moments to blink before the boss ordered them to scatter. At an improbability factor of seven million, eight hundred and thirty six thousand, four hundred and ninety two to one against, he was an oddity among the rest of the _Kage Bunshin_. He could only be described as the next step of evolution if possible, being more sentient and self-aware than the rest of his brethren.

So with his new orders, he had very little time to come to terms with his new identity. As he carried out his boss's orders to run towards the west, a million thoughts raced through his mind.

_What just happened? How in the world was I created? What's my purpose in life? Is it to carry out the orders of the Boss? Why am I calling him Boss? Wait, calm down, calm down... what's my name? Naruto? It doesn't feel right. Why doesn't it feel right?_

_Oh, I know; I'll call myself 'Ruto'._

The newly proclaimed Ruto stared blankly at his hands as a frightening conclusion dawned on him. It was the circumstances behind the fragility of his being_—_the fate of a simple clone. He balled his fingers tightly, unable to come to grips with this new-found information.

_I'm a clone, a simple clone. In the end, my fate is to perish__—_disappear like the rest of them. But why?

He continued with this train of thought for the next ten minutes or so as he traversed from one tree branch to another. As it turned out, Ruto was reaching the edge of the forest, judging from amount of light seeping in. He stopped. After all, the _Creator_ (which was what he referred to the Boss now) had only ordered them to scatter so he was a bit unsure on how to proceed.

Should he just press on or remain within the shadows of the forest?

Ruto shrugged, having a death sentence hanging over one's head always lowered one's inhibitions. Cautiously, he stalked forward, his eyes peeling in every direction for any sudden movements in the vicinity as he stepped out of the border that separated the forest and the outside world. He was, of course, noticeably shocked to discover a village just beyond the short cliff he was now standing on.

For a moment, he wondered if he had stumbled upon the _Amegakure_, but quickly dismissed that notion. Perhaps he had just stumbled upon one of the smaller surrounding villages scattered around the countryside. However, it was the peculiar architecture of this village that drew his curiosity. Even in his travels across the Elemental Nations, the buildings had stuck to the traditional design he was so familiar with back home.

Maybe it was just in _Ame no Kuni._

Still, entering a foreign village possibly filled with hostiles was a recipe for disaster, even with the potential benefit of gathering information on his whereabouts.

What would his late Master do?

He sighed. Within moments, a small cloud encompassed his person, and a non-descript brown-haired teenager occupied the space Ruto had originally been standing in. The clone settled on a walking pace as he trekked towards the village, trying his best not to draw attention to himself in case an outbound Rain-nin discovered his intrusion. As he neared the village, a rather odd sign caught his attention.

'_Welcome to Camoa'._

Only, he couldn't make heads or tails of the gibberish engraved on the sign. He tilted his head in confusion. He could recognise the letters individually, but the writing was something he was not familiar with. Jiraiya-shishou never mentioned anything about the nation using another language. Neither did he get that foreign vibe from Pain and Konan.

Was he even in _Ame no Kuni_?

It was either that or the village employed some sort of wide-scale coded script to disorient intruders. Though, this did make more sense than some of the other ludicrous ideas buzzing around in his head.

Confused, the disguised clone cautiously examined the village, quietly noting that the town was nearly desolate. If not for a woman dashing across the street, shielding her head as the rain pelted her, he could have mistaken it to be abandoned. Wooden panels were haphazardly nailed down on the houses that he could see, covering the fragile windows underneath them. Smoke could be seen drifting upwards to the sky, coming from an odd opening from a narrow rectangular-like structure. He would have thought that the building was on fire if not for the fact that similar scenes could be seen across the small village.

"_Son o' a__—_" a gruff voice exclaimed.

A figure could be seen hunching over the wheel of a carriage on the other end of a long cobbled street. It was only by his sharp hearing that he was able to catch the brief curse that escaped the man's lips. Seeing no one else in the vicinity, Ruto approached the stranger.

Inwardly, he hoped that the man could understand him. ""Uh, mister... Do you know where we are?"

"_Yea,_" the balding man grunted. "I'm out here stuck in the damn downpour. Mah carriage is stuck in a freaking pothole, while some no good punk is tryin' to be sarcastic and wha' not."

Ruto couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Uh hey, you want me to help you with that?"

The carriage driver stopped fiddling with the stuck wheel and glared at him. "No! What I want is for ya to shut yer trap, ya dumb brat!"

Ruto sighed, quenching the small bubble of irritation at the snide remark. The nerve of some people, even when he was trying to be helpful. Deciding that words would only serve to aggravate him further, he manoeuvred around the stranger, putting one hand on the under-side of the carriage and effortlessly lifted it out of the deep pothole. The large carriage shook a little as he deposited it back on even ground.

The old man gaped at the incredible feat of strength. "Well, I'll be..."

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a one armed bear hug. The driver was laughing and rambling on about how the clone had saved him in time to deliver his shipments to the local merchants. Ruto was glad that he hadn't popped lest he failed to acquire information for the _Creator_.

"Yer some kinda mage, lad?" the stranger said affably. "Yer must be a mage, what with yer fancy-looking clothes and what not."

Ruto glanced down at his well-worn orange and black tracksuit.

Honestly? Fancy-looking?

"We don' get a lot o' yer kind in these parts, ya know? What with Camoa being a pretty small town... why, we don' even have a lot of jobs to do 'round here," the man trailed off again, stroking his chin. "Although..."

"Camoa? We're in Camoa? Is that somewhere near_ Amegakure_?"

"_Ama-what-now?_" The stranger looked at him disbelievingly. "Yer must have been pretty far out there, huh? Listen, yer in Fiore now. _Fi-O-Re._" He paused, his gaze now wary. "Though it's mighty odd that ya don't even know the name of the Kingdom yer in."

"Fiore," Ruto muttered, testing the words aloud. It didn't sound familiar. Besides, why was the strange man calling him a mage? "Is that near _Hi no Kuni _by any chance? I'm trying to find a way back to Konoha."

"What did I just say, brat? Yer in the Kingdom of Fiore! None of that nonsense yer been spouting off. Never even heard o' no _Hi-No-Ku-Ni_ to begin with. It sounds weird. Tha' in the Pegrande Kingdom or something?"

"_Konoha!_" Ruto almost screamed, grabbing the larger man by the arms tightly. "How could you not know what Konoha is?"

The driver winced from the pressure. "_Listen,_" he wheezed. "I ain't n-never heard or know what th-that _'__Koh-No-Hah_' stuff means, a'ight? But ya mind lettin' go of mah arms? Please...?"

Ruto blinked, snapping out of his sudden bout of insanity. His hands were trembling as he held the driver in place before he released the man. He hadn't meant to do that. For a moment, he was about to let his emotions get the better of him. In that instant, all his strength left his body as he processed what the man had said, slumping to the ground in dejection.

Where the hell was he?

Gulping deeply, the driver patted him on his shoulders. "Ar-Are yer a'ight, lad?" When Ruto didn't give him a response, he sighed. "Listen, I got a kid 'round yer age, and I... _Dammit!_ I'm no good with this kind o' stuff. That's why I became a farmer, ya see," he said, chuckling softly. "Noww, I don' know how I can help ya, but if yer need Jewels, our town's been having some problems with this lil' critter that's been terrorising our crops. The monster's not terribly difficult, but we've been having some trouble sending a mission request out to the nearby guild. The good thing is that the pay is half-decent."

"Jewels?" Ruto made a face, confused. "What am I going to do with Jewels?"

The man looked flabbergasted and frowned down at him. "It's still money, ain' it? At the very least, it'll help tide you over_—_get some hot food in yer belly, a roof over yer head, a warm bed. Don' be too down, lad. I bet yer find your way back to your _uh,_ _Koh-No-Hah_ some day." He winced suddenly, fiddling nervously with his straw hat. "Listen, I have a sc-schedule I have to keep to. Like I said, if yer interested in the mission, you could just head on over to the bar down the street and ask for Martha at the counter. She's a sweetheart, one of the kindest souls in our little town. She'll fill ya in on the rest."

The man slowly stood up and walked over to his carriage, preparing the mule as he climbed aboard the driver's seat. "I'm really sorry that I couldn' do anything more, lad," the man told him. "Mah name's Sam. If ya ever need anything, just ask around Camoa for me. The townsfolk'll point ya in the right direction."

Sam offered him a nod, pulling away. "Best ya get out o' the rain now, lad. Be seeing ya 'round." The carriage moved forward at a snail's pace, but Sam staunchly kept his gaze in front, not once turning back to Ruto.

The clone couldn't help but chuckle humourlessly as Sam rode away on his carriage. The farmer didn't want anything to do with him at the end. Why would he want to in the first place? What he hoped to be a simple recon mission had been shot to hell. What did that strange technique do to him? Was he even in the Elemental Nations anymore?

No, no, it was impossible. If he could just ask someone_—__anyone else__—_they would have heard of Konoha.

His village. His home.

Now was not the time to panic.

Slowly, he pulled up to a crouch before righting himself. He had to relay this new found information to the _Creator_; only he would be the one to decide on the next course of action. Ruto rushed towards an abandoned alley just off to the side of the main street, inwardly prepared to give his life for the sake of the mission. Leaning against the side of the building, he took a final glance upwards, closing his eyes as he allowed the cleansing rain to wash over him. He felt oddly peaceful despite his short existence in this world.

Even as a clone, he felt curious as to what was waiting for him on the other side of the technique. Taking a deep breath, he reached into himself, feeling a deep tug pulling at the centre of his chest. Within moments, everything as he knew it ended.

A small puff of smoke was left in his wake before it too dissipated into the atmosphere, his legacy now nothing more than memories.

* * *

0.0

The first time Naruto experienced such a massive overload of information was when he was training to develop his wind nature with Kakashi and Yamato-sensei. He regained consciousness ten minutes later only to come face to face with Yamato's patented 'ghoul-eyes' technique, which admittedly freaked him out enough to knock him out again.

They said he was out for another five whole minutes.

That was why he found it odd as he tried to filter the large load of information from a single clone. He blinked rapidly as his brain finally caught up, reliving the events that had just conspired from his clone. Never had his clones ever acted in such a manner before, prompting him to utter out:

"_—__the hell..._"

His copy looked on worriedly as he wavered on his feet. "Boss, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto muttered distractedly. "There's a village near here. We might be able to learn more about our situation there. It doesn't look like there's trouble at the moment, but it's better to err on the safe side," he trailed off, hoping his counterpart would get the hint.

His clone nodded before shortly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Feeling the familiar surge in strength, Naruto sighed in relief. Apparently, his clone _was_ right. There was something 'off' about the surroundings around these parts. It was as if there was an overabundance of natural energy in the air. Even he couldn't come up with a plausible theory for the strange phenomenon.

He sighed.

As much as he wanted to examine the village for himself, the words of Kakashi-sensei echoed in his mind. Breathing deeply, he willed the natural energy in the air to reach outwards, trying to sense any chakra sources in the vicinity. Once he was absolutely certain that there was no one in the immediate area, he brought his hand up to his mouth, biting his thumb as he had done so hundreds of times before. His hands flashed through the familiar seals before spreading the wound across the ground in front of him.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

His chest swelled up with hope as he stepped back, expecting to see the familiar face of one of the smaller messenger toads. As the cloud of smoke dissipated, his hope turned to confusion and panic, noticing that nothing had been summoned.

"What?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Confused, he reasoned with himself that he must have screwed up the summoning process. Replicating the hand seals_—_only slower this time_—_Naruto tried once more, only to reach the same conclusion. His breath laboured as he repeated the process again.

"_Gamakichi!_" ...and again.

"_Gamatatsu!_" ...and again.

"_Ji-san Sennin!_" he screamed.

Naruto pulled back, dropping to the ground unceremoniously. "Wh-What's going on? Why can't I summon them?"

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

He remembered Kakashi-sensei's words; remembered what he had been ordered to do. But what now? Nothing worked. He couldn't find his way back _or_ get in touch with his village. All hopes of a speedy return were dashed. Here he was stuck in some foreign land, a land where no one had heard of Konoha, maybe even the other nations for all he knew.

Even if he tried to deny it, it made sense. There were just too many signs to ignore. He wasn't in _Ame no Kuni_ for sure. How else could someone have not heard of Konoha, one of the superpowers of the continent? He was sure that there was too much history between the two villages back during the Second World War to simply not know of its existence.

Then, there was the contrasting natural energy in the surroundings. His ability to slip into Sage Mode was seamless here. That had never happened before back home, unless he had developed tremendous control over his chakra overnight. He also couldn't explain his inability to summon. To think that somehow he had regressed to the point when he first started training to summon the toads contradicted his earlier theory.

So how the hell was he going to get home?

There was no way he could afford to remain here indefinitely, stuck in another fucking dimension. He had return to Konoha. There were just too many unanswered questions burning a hole in his mind right now. Naruto couldn't think straight.

How was the village holding up after the fight? When he first arrived to fight Pain, seeing the massive crater that had originally been part of the sprawling residential district had left him a little more than just sick. Naruto felt queasy just thinking about it now.

And what about his friends? The people he cared about? People back home who were depending on him...

Was he ever going to see them again?

Too absorbed in his thoughts, Naruto didn't realised that he had begun pacing back and forth. His anxiety was threatening to overcome him. Clutching his head in frustration, he balled his fists tight enough to draw blood. Naruto was aware that he was angry; angry with himself and angry with the circumstances that ultimately led him here.

A leaf drifted down from his blind spot and he just reacted instinctively, his fist splintering wood. Naruto wasn't even sure what had happened when the tree before him suddenly came crashing down.

For a moment, the anger waned. A brief moment of clarity came upon him.

It felt good to have a release.

Naruto didn't stop himself as he shifted his feet slightly and jumped, allowing his body to twist in mid-air as he brought his foot down diagonally and slammed it against the thick trunk of another tree that stood in his way.

Forming a _Rasenrengan_, he surged forward, thrusting his arms out on the falling tree. The wood easily crumbled under the vortex of the twin chakra spheres, effortlessly snapping the tall tree in half. Naruto rolled into a crouch, righting himself for a moment as he cocked his arm back and punched the ground hard enough for the impact to cause a small fissure to separate the earth. The forcefulness behind the blow finally ended when it uprooted a tree on the other end of the clearing.

Unknown to the blond, his eyes, normally a pair of yellow irises with horizontal bar-like pupils, gained a small vertical slit; a trait similar to his Jinchuuriki transformation.

Two clones popped up beside him. Holding his right arm back, he allowed the clones to begin shaping the chakra and absorbing the wind manipulation of the _Rasenshuriken_. Their hands were shifting back and forth furiously as they worked to complete the complex jutsu.

A sudden gust of wind whipped across the clearing as he held the completed technique above him.

The chakra sphere pulsed and throbbed with unholy intensity as it absorbed the wind around it to fuel its potency and size. The large bladed ring around the sphere began to accelerate in its rotation; so fast in fact that only the after-image could be seen clearly. With a loud cry, he pulled his arm back before hurling the shuriken-like sphere at the mass of trees a good distance away from him.

The moment he let go, he instantly regretted it. The built-up anger and frustration immediately drained from his body, leaving him hollow and exhausted.

It flew across the clearing at an unimaginable speed, taking a fraction of a second to reach its target. A sharp, grinding noise accompanied the screech the technique emitted as it cut through the forest, felling tree after tree in its wake like a hot knife through butter.

After all, the _Rasenshuriken_ didn't merely cut, it decimated on a cellular level. As the jutsu continued its path of destruction across the forest—sparing nothing in its path—the sphere suddenly expanded at an incredible rate, encompassing a wide radius as it exploded outwards. The microscopic wind blades penetrated the ground, pulverizing the earth before leaving a large crater in its wake. The resulting shock wave sent fragments of bark, stone and earth into the air before the jutsu finally subsided.

The blond had his hands on his knees, panting loudly as he greedily sucked in huge breaths of air. Beads of sweat started to trickle down his forehead, but he kept his eyes on the ground. He was afraid and equally ashamed to look at the destruction caused as a result of his sudden outburst.

How could he have lost control like that again?

After all he had gone through, he did not want a repeat of what had happened in his previous battle. Naruto shuddered at the thought. His father would not be there to correct his mistake this time round.

The huge plume of smoke had finally settled. Risking a look, he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself as he took in his handiwork. Large patches of the forest had been destroyed, leaving behind a chaotic mess of the remains as the felled trees were strewn across the large area of destruction. Noticeably, the crater, a few dozen metres deep as well as wide, left an ugly stain on the earth. He gulped uneasily. It reminded him of what Pain had done to Konoha except on a smaller scale.

His home...

Despite all the anger having been drained out of his body, Naruto chastised himself; he couldn't dwell on the impossible right now. He had to stay focused. People were bound to investigate the destruction of the forest. He was reasonably sure that the villagers could have seen and heard the explosion from the nearby village of Camoa.

He had to lay low for the time being.

* * *

0.0

Surviving in the woods was almost second nature to him. After all, it was insulting for a shinobi from _Konohagakure_ not to. It helped that he lived in a similar nomadic fashion when travelling with his Master. It was only on the rare occasion that the Sannin would splurge to stay at a comfortable inn. For all his wealth, Jiraiya was a pretty stingy man.

It had been almost two days since his outburst, two depressingly long days, as he tried to sort out what he knew about his current situation.

Honestly, he was wary of this new 'world'. Who wouldn't be? No one had heard of Konoha or the Elemental Nations before, and despite speaking the same language, this land employed a rather odd style of writing. Also, from what little he understood, people like him were called 'mages' here.

_Magic... _People used _magic_ here.

God, that sounded stupid.

Then, there was the fact that he had almost next to nothing except for the clothes on his back and the few odds and ends he had packed into a small sealing scroll that he kept inside his jacket. He whacked himself on the head for how ill-prepared he was. Inside the sealing scroll were three extra kunai, a spare change of boxer shorts, his wallet Gama-chan and a spare copy of his Master's first book.

To be fair, he _was_ in a rush to get back to Konoha. As a result, he just dumped whatever stuff that was within his immediate reach.

As the blond stepped out of the forest, he shielded his eyes from the sun's glare. He was taking a large risk in visiting Camoa despite it having only been two days. The matter wouldn't have blown over yet, but he needed to know more about the area, seeing that he wasn't really sure what else he could do.

He needed money, information and from his experience, a really smart adult_—_one that was preferably old.

Old people were always wise.

Naruto was only wearing his black undershirt, his jacket now tied around his waist. He just hoped that no one would recognise the clothes that his disguised clone had worn just two days prior. Never in his life had he cursed the attention-grabbing colour of orange. As he neared the outskirts of Camoa, he realised that the small town was a totally different place compared to the last time his clone had visited it.

People were out and about, merchants were hawking their wares to passers-by, and children were freely playing out on the streets on the warm balmy day. He couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic scene. In some ways, this town reminded him of Konoha back when he was younger. He walked towards the bar the farmer had previously mentioned to him, exchanging polite smiles and nods to the townsfolk that greeted him.

He really did look out of place here.

When Naruto finally reached the bar, he glanced at the sign board above the entrance and resisted the urge to sigh at the foreign words. Living in this world was not going to be easy. As he entered, Naruto immediately realised that he had grabbed the attention of all the occupants in the room—all five of them. After all, who would drink so early in the morning?

The answer was three, sadly.

The establishment itself was not something that one would call large, but it was comfortable. It was well-kept and clean; a sharp contrast to those sleazy joints that his Master would frequent. He made a beeline for the counter, not wanting to remain in this town longer than he'd like considering the heat on his back.

"Uh, I'm looking for Martha-san."

The brunette behind the bar smiled, her brown eyes shining in amusement as she regarded him. Slowly, she reached around her neck to untie the worn and grimy apron she was currently wearing before balling the garment up and chucking it under the counter for good measure. Her matching set of a pin-striped long-sleeve top and black pants were immaculately clean, which was surprising considering the state of her apron.

"I'm right here hun, and please," she lowered her voice into a throaty whisper as she leaned in, "C_all me Martha._"

Naruto was glad that he had been able to keep his features neutral, despite his heart rapidly beating in his chest. Such a thing could have been taken directly from his Master's perverted books. Surreptitiously, he took a step back.

"So how can I help you?"

"Ah, someone pointed out to me that you had a 'mission' available?"

Martha pushed the fringe of her short cropped hair back as she eyed him critically, taking an unnecessarily long look at his body. "You a mage or something? Wouldn't want something as cute as you to be all cut up now, do we?"

He felt his cheeks heat up. Never in his life had he ever met anyone so forward unless he counted Anko, or that enemy-nin that kept trying to kiss him for that matter. To be fair, one was a sadistic shinobi with a passion for dango, and the other was trying to suck out his chakra.

"I can handle myself just fine," he said defensively.

Martha laughed. "Alright, hun. No need to get all worked up over it," she said, lifting her hands up in a placating manner. The woman reached under the counter and pulled out a sheet of paper, presenting it to him. "This must be the one you're looking for."

Naruto warily took the offered piece of paper. To his dismay, he couldn't understand a single word on it except for the numbers that were printed out in bold, which he guessed was the mission reward.

_One hundred thousand Jewels._

It sounded like a considerable sum of money, but for all he knew, a hundred thousand was chicken scraps around these parts. Naruto brought the paper close to him, squinting his eyes as he examined it. He was sort of glad that the woman interrupted him_—_glad and ashamed, to be honest.

"Can't read?"

"_What?_ Of course I can read! It's just that the lighting in here is terrible and... I _uh_, I just lost my glasses yesterday," he trailed off, levelling a half-hearted glare at the older woman.

"Alright, hun. There's a monster terrorising the farms surrounding our town. It's nothing serious, just that it's been eating the crops and annoying the farmers to high hell. The request _was_ supposed to be sent over to Mermaid's Cove." Noticing his confusion, she continued, "That's the closest guild to Camoa but," she stopped once more, eyeing the establishment cautiously as she beckoned the shinobi to come closer. "Our sweet old mayor had a little spat with the Guild Mistress." Martha winked, placing her finger on her lips. "If anyone asks, you didn't hear that from me, m'kay?"

"A guild? What's that?"

Martha looked at him exasperatedly. "Dumb and illiterate? Hun, you should really thank your parents because you being cute is the only good thing you got going on in you life. Wa-Wait... you honestly don't know what a guild is?"

"Nope," he told her.

The older woman put a hand on her chin, leaning it against the counter as she eyed him with a tired smile. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uhm, maybe you should sit this one out, Naruto. I don't think you're ready for such a mission just yet, hun," Martha said, trying to snatch the request from his hands.

Naruto, however, proved to be quicker, jumping back as he held the paper in the air, away from her reach. "I can do it, I can totally do it!" He was a bit unnerved that there was some kind of monster on the loose. Honestly, how screwed up was this world? Now, he really wanted to go back to Konoha. At least back home, there weren't any monsters—

Oh, right.

_Those guys..._

Well, either way, he really wanted to go home. At least by doing the mission, he'd be able to get some proper food in his stomach first, or a roof over his head. It was almost three days since he had a proper shower or even washed his clothes.

"You're not from around here, are you Naruto?"

"Fiore?" Naruto asked, remembering what Sam, the surly farmer, had told him before.

Martha smiled slightly, saying, "Right, hun. I think I know your kind all too well." Martha turned back and quickly whipped up a drink from one of the lesser used tabs; there was an actual coat of dust. She placed it at the counter in front of him. "Why don't you take a seat? You look tired. We wouldn't want you to drop dead before you even start the job."

Naruto took a seat, warily eyeing the glass in front of him. "Uhm, I don't really drin_—_" he started, only to be rapped on the forehead by the bartender, who was looking uncharacteristically serious.

"You should_ never, ever _drink before a job. Do you hear me, Naruto?" Martha didn't raise her voice, but she was clearly holding back from showing her ire. "That's just pumpkin juice."

Naruto kept his head bowed, looking staunchly at the mug. It didn't take much to realise that there was a back-story to her behaviour. His words must have brought back unpleasant memories in the woman's life. He really was grateful for her kindness; the first person to do so ever since he arrived here, in fact.

"Is that so?" Naruto mustered a false cheer in his voice. "Thanks!" he said, downing the whole glass in a single shot. It wasn't an exaggeration, he was genuinely dehydrated.

"My, my... aren't we thirsty now? Maybe I should cook you a little something."

"You don't have to," Naruto said, hating himself for what he was about to do to his stomach. "I'm not really hungry."

Martha frowned cutely, shrugging. "Not a lot of people would give up a free meal, but if you insist..."

_A free meal._

He blinked, cheeks colouring. "Uh, well, if you're already going to, I shouldn't have stopped you."

Laughing, Martha patted him on the cheeks, feeling the indentations the whiskers left on his skin. Naruto had never met someone like her, to be so forward when they first met just a few minutes ago, but he chose not to stop her. It felt nice. She then motioned for him to follow her to the back room, leaving her assistant, Ross, to tend to the counter.

Naruto looked around the bar, noting that most of her patrons had their heads in their hands as they leaned against the table. _Nah_. None these drunks would make a ruckus so early in the day.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Martha began to explain to him the workings of the country as she prepared a simple dish: from the vague history behind Fiore's Magic Council to the purpose of guilds. Naruto, for his part, listened with rapt attention. This was useful information. He'd be able to blend into this world better, but there was still one thing bothering him.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations?"

"Can't say that I have, hun. I've been in Fiore since I was born. Never once stepped out of the Kingdom before. Is that where you're from?"

Despite trying to come to the same conclusion in his two days in the forest, the confirmation shook him.

"Yeah, I live in a place called Konoha."

Stirring the wok with the spatula in her hand, Martha turned to him with a small smile. "Sounds like a beautiful place. I bet a vacation there sounds nice. I guess I'll have a tour guide if I ever visit, huh Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, maybe a bit forcefully. He cleared his throat distractedly after a lengthy pause. "Yeah."

If Martha found his behaviour odd, she didn't say anything about it.

He was just glad she didn't choose to pry.

* * *

0.0

Safe within the shadows of the forest near the town of Camoa, Naruto scoffed loudly. Honestly, a tomato monster? These people were scared of a little tomato?

After a hearty meal courtesy of Martha_—_the kind, motherly bartender_—_he immediately set off to find the mark which the townsfolk had aptly named the _'Rogue Tomato'_. While not particularly dangerous, some of the farmers noted that the little bugger was fast, and was inclined to go for the same genus as the monster itself, zipping straight past the zucchinis and carrots and going straight for the tomatoes.

A monster that ate its own kind.

_Weird._

The mark was often sighted heading back into the forest after its little snack run, which was what brought him back to the forest, though a different section than he had been in previously. None of the townsfolk were willing to dispose of the monster themselves. Luckily, it meant that he would get a decent reward for a mission that sounded like a walk in a park. Locking his hands in a familiar seal, three clones sprung up around him.

"There are three farms around surrounding Camoa. The tomato monster," they all broke off into bubbling fits of laughter, "Eh, but seriously, I want the three of you to guard the crops_—__hidden,_ mind you_—_and when it appears, you know what we have to do, right?"

"Right, boss!" the clones cheered, echoing each other. In the blink of an eye, they scattered, each heading towards a different direction.

Naruto smiled, even if he was in a totally different land, he couldn't contain his excitement when a mission came up, no matter how illogical it sounded. Punching a fist into the other, the original cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Let's do this!"

Of course, it was almost nine hours later when he was jerked wide awake from his nap. He was never good at just waiting around. Naruto jumped to his feet as he absorbed the information from his recently dispelled clone.

Finally, some action.

He sprinted towards the east where the mark had last been spotted by his clone, cursing the timing of the _'attack' _as he noticed the sky above him darkening. He had to act fast before night fell for fear that the monster would escape again in the shadows of the night.

A faint but incredibly creepy chittering sound caught his attention and he immediately stilled, ducking into a low crouch on the undergrowth of the forest floor. Could that have been the tomato monster? Nobody mentioned anything about _that _unearthly sound. His eyes suddenly picked up on a shadow_—_the figure reaching barely below his knees_—_running as fast as its stubby legs could carry it. Suddenly, it stopped, tilting its head up as if testing the air. It turned and edged closer to his position as if sensing his presence, both combatants trying to gauge the other. It finally stepped forward from the shadows of the forest into the dim, fading sunlight.

Naruto struggled not to scream.

The runt-size monster looked similar to that of a plushy doll. Horizontal white and purple stripes adorned its body which was totally disproportionate to the rest of its appendages. However, what was most striking was its large head, roughly the size of his own if not bigger. The little bugger had no eyes nor did it have any noticeable nose. The only similar features it had to a tomato was the fact that it was red and had a green stalk atop its head. If possible, its large mouth widened, enhancing its creepy smile. Saliva slopped down its large, protruding fangs as it stalked forward, chittering menacingly.

It acted like it could smell the fear on the young shinobi.

_"Chichichichichichichi..."_

Casually, Naruto covered his hand behind him as he tried to discreetly reach for his pouch, hoping to pull a sneak attack on the monstrosity that was formerly a tomato, or a tomato that was formerly a monstrosity_—_either one. Grasping three shuriken in his hand, he moved.

"Die, you monstrosity!"

The shuriken flew in an arc, each targeting a different part of the target. However, the monster seemed prepared, its stubby legs bent and tensed as it waited for the projectiles to come closer. Its body was surprisingly agile_—_a trait that belayed its short and stubby stature_—_as it dodged the shuriken expertly, twisting and twirling like it was a game. Instead of pressing with an attack like Naruto expected, it did the opposite, turning around and fleeing deeper into the woods.

"Coward!" the blond roared, immediately on its tail as his hands locked into seals. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Twelve clones popped into existence around him as they simultaneously rushed the tomato. Capturing the little bugger proved to be harder than he thought. One of his clones managed to get in front of it, wielding a kunai in his hands while the others branched out, surrounding the monster. His lead clone acted, swiping low at the tomato with a horizontal strike. Surprisingly, it jumped above the blow; high above what he thought possible as it landed on the clone's arm. Using the arm as a springboard, it tucked its head into its body and launched itself at the clone's face.

His clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The small clearing was eerily silent as the others contemplated what just happened. The tomato ended up landing on its posterior, and rather comically, it struggled to get up before meandering around like a drunk, clutching its abnormally large tomato head in agony.

_"Chi... Chichichi..."_

The tomato was slurring its words. That, or it was mocking him. Naruto would have found the actions to be cute, in a way if not for the fact that it was a tomato monster.

"_Bastard tomato! _You'll pay for that!"

With a small nod to the clones, he ordered them to begin the assault. Various curses rang out in the forest as the clones bellowed insults at the monster for their fellow comrade's 'death'. A small scrimmage occurred at the centre as the remaining clones charged, brandishing their kunai and shuriken in an effort to destroy it.

The monster was surprisingly smart, using its small size to its advantage as it danced around the clearing, passing through his long legs, and often drawing their attacks to hit each other rather than itself. It had even managed to hop on a clone's back, using the clone as a shield against a particularly fatal swipe. Then, using the momentum of the falling clone, the tomato jumped to the air, widening its mouth as it chomped down on the attacking clone's head.

Naruto hung his head dejectedly as he watched his clones slowly being decimated by the small monster. Maybe he was giving the thing too little credit. After all, only two clones remained and they looked too winded to do much else. The tomato waited, resting its weight on a single stubby foot as it used its arms for balance before it twirled, much like a ballerina. It continued spinning much to the blond's amazement, his eyes crisscrossing in dizziness as his head mimicked the whirling motion.

One of the clones dived, foregoing to use any weapons and instead tried to tackle it. Judging from the crazed look in the clone's eyes, his intention was to choke the creature to death with his bare hands. The other followed up behind him, a kunai poised in his hands as he waited for a decent opening to finish this ludicrous battle.

The creature slid past the narrow opening around the clone's arms and jumped to the air once more, its mouth widening as it prepared chomp down on the clone's head. As it bit down hard, the clone poofed, leaving the tomato hanging in mid-air all for but a moment.

That was all the last clone needed as he followed up with a diagonal downward slash. However, defying all logic one would assume from the capabilities of a fruit monster, it ducked underneath his blow causing him to only graze the tomato, clipping the top of the green stalk before he too popped as it retaliated with a quick strike of its own.

It suddenly dropped to the ground. _"Chi... Chichi... Chi..."_

If the tomato had eyes, Naruto reckoned that it would have been like a puppy crying, hanging its large head dejectedly as it cradled the stray clippings of the green stalk in its doll-like arms. It tried to reach over his head to touch the stalk on top, but due to its small arms, it failed. Instead, the tomato settled for patting the side of his head which the teen guessed must have been the cheek area.

Was it possible for a tomato to have cheeks?

However, he had no time to ponder over the oddity of a tomato monster with cheeks as the creature shrilled out a war cry. He only assumed. It was kind of an odd screeching sound.

The tomato stalked forward aggressively. If that wasn't obvious, the guttural growl, together with the excessive amounts of saliva dripping from its fangs, really helped.

Naruto sighed. As much as he pitied the little creature, he had a mission to complete. Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in his shoulders, he began doing small stretching exercises as he waited for the tomato to approach him. Besides, the thing was being too overly dramatic. The stalk on his head would grow back eventually, right?

_Right?_

He didn't have time to think about it as the tomato launched into a flying head butt. It was too ambitious attacking head-on like that. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a kunai, twirling it around in his hands as he settled on using the butt of the weapon. Naruto didn't even use a quarter of his strength as he slammed the blunt edge atop its head, lest the juice inside its head squirt out.

Was that possible? Did it have a brain or juice inside?

It crashed down to the ground, its body leaving a small indent on the earth. If that attack injured it, it didn't show it as the tomato pulled itself back up, thrusting its mouth forward as it attempted to gnaw at his feet.

Casually jumping over the small creature, he landed into a crouch, following up with a sweep to its body. He put a little bit more strength to his attack as the tomato soared through the air and smashed against the base of a tree, small cracks forming in the trunk from the strain of the blow.

The tomato cried out as it slumped to the ground, dark bruises and small cuts littering its body. It genuinely struggle to get up, its hands trembling to support its weight. Its herculean finally effort failed as he collapsed, succumbing to the wounds Naruto had inflicted on it.

_"Chi..."_ its voice, weak from exhaustion, trailed off.

Naruto winced. He didn't mean to be so rough. He kind of felt like a jerk for hurting the stupid tomato. It hadn't even done anything to provoke him at first. Cautiously, Naruto went over to the body, crouching over it as he inspected its wounds, which was odd because he had no idea how to heal a fruit. He cradled the body into his arms, adjusting it so that it looked like he was hugging a plush doll.

He had to admit that the spinning thing it did was kind of cool.

Come on, even Konoha didn't have dangerous, dancing fruits. He bet Yamato-sensei would think that the tomato was cool, what with his Mokuton abilities and all. Heck, maybe even Sakura-chan would find it cute too.

In time...

Naruto shrugged as he began to head back into town. Martha didn't mention anything about killing the poor thing, just to stop it. Why, he bet that even the brunette might change her mind if she saw Tomato-chan for herself.

* * *

0.0

Martha blinked.

Confusion and panic ensued as the patrons of her establishment reacted to Naruto's sudden presence. Only, they were panicking more on what he was holding in his arms.

"It's the devil fruit!"

"Oh dear God, look at its teeth! Look at its bloo_—_"

Martha rushed from behind the counter, pushing Naruto roughly towards the back room, just in case their customers suddenly decided to start leaving in fear. "It's alright, folks! The monster is clearly harmless now. All of this wouldn't have been possible if not for the efforts of this young boy, so you should all thank Naruto for his hard work," she hurriedly announced to the patrons, before slamming the door to the back room shut. She leaned her back against the door, blocking it with her body just in case some busybody tried to peek in.

"What were you thinking, hun?"

"Ah, I didn't know what to do with it after the fight. Since you never said anything specific, I thought I'd just bring it back for _uh_, proof." Naruto held out his hands, bringing the unconscious creature closer to her. "Meet Tomato-chan, isn't he cute?"

"_Kyaaa!_ Ge-Get it away! Get it away!"

"He's not so bad once you get used to him. That reminds me, do you have any spare tomatoes? The little guy might get hungry once he wakes up."

"Check the pantry," Martha said, pointing a shaky finger at the corner of the room. "Why didn't you k-kill it?"

Naruto had the sleeping monstrosity snuggled in the crook of his arm, and his back was to her as he rifled through the contents in the pantry_. _Turning slightly, he frowned. "It didn't feel right. Besides, Tomato-chan is really cool once you get to know him. He can dance, you know?"

As luck would have it, the tomato creature or Tomato-chan now, groaned groggily, shaking its comically large head to clear out the cobwebs. Realising that it was in the grasp of its hated enemy, it leapt out of Naruto's arms, landing the kitchen counter. It ignored her delirious screams, snapping its mouth repeatedly at Naruto. It tried to point at the damaged stalk above its head.

Naruto was oblivious to its anger, holding a fresh tomato in his hand. "Here it is! You must be hungry, right?"

Tomato-chan eyed the fruit hungrily, saliva dripping down its fangs as its anger was suddenly replaced by ravenous hunger. As the teenager lobbed the fruit up in the air, Tomato-chan followed its path as it took flight, waiting for a moment for it to descend to a suitable level. The creature jumped off the counter, doing a small front flip and chomping down on its meal in a single bite. It then landed on the floor gracefully. Riding on its high from a decent meal, it did a pirouette, spinning on its stubby feet as it licked its lips in satisfaction.

"What did I tell you?" Naruto smiled, eyeing the little monstrosity with pride. "Cool, huh?"

Martha, who had moved from her position against the door, crouched before the strange fruit that remained oblivious to its surroundings. "This is amazing," she breathed. "Are you sure it's harmless?"

"_Well, _I guess. But you should just feed it lots of tomatoes just in case. It might get snippy if you don't."

Suddenly, the door squeaked open as Ross, her assistant, stuck his head in, looking dreadfully nervous as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Martha? Is everything a-all_—_" he screamed, finally noticing the not-so-dead fruit in front of his boss. Unsurprisingly, Tomato-chan used the distraction to dash out of the room, easily bypassing the jittery man.

"Damn it, Ross! The customers!" Martha shouted at her assistant.

"Gaargh! Tomato-chan, don't!" Naruto chased after the little creature out of the back room. Once again, the blond entered the bar to the confused and panicked screams of the patrons.

"_Devil fruit!_" one of the drunks screamed as he pointed towards Tomato-chan who had climbed onto the counter at the bar. The scream served its purpose as terrified patrons rushed towards the exit, pushing and stumbling over tables, chairs and each other in the confusion. Tomato-chan looked around the bar, ignoring the hysteria; it seemed to be in awe of its new surroundings.

_"Chichichichichichichi..."_

It chittered happily, but its happiness was lost on the crowd which only resulted in sending the patrons into a frenzied tizzy. Screams of impending death and wails of mercy rang out in the bar.

Naruto was about to make a grab for the dancing fruit had it not been for her.

"_Stop!_" Martha shouted at the top of her lungs, effectively freezing everyone in the establishment. Tomato-chan included. The bartender strode purposefully past a gaping Naruto as she made her way towards the wayward fruit.

_"Chi?"_

"Here," Martha said kindly, handing Tomato-chan another tomato, hoping that it would have the same effect as it did before.

It did.

The small crowd looked on in amazement and wonder as the fruit danced around the counter, twirling and jumping as if dancing to some unheard music in the background. Suddenly, the crowd was hooked, peels of laughter and small talk broke out amongst the crowd as they began trickling into the bar once again.

Some had voiced their disbelief that this was the monster that was terrorising the farms, while others were in awe. They crowded the counter, trying to catch a glimpse of the peculiar fruit. Despite their misgivings, all of them agreed that there was just something so heartening about its dance that it brought a smile to their faces.

Martha sighed in relief, thankful that this mess had been resolved. Glancing the blond next to her out of the corner of her eyes, she said, "You're a real troublesome guy, you know that, hun?"

Naruto only offered a nervous grin in return.

* * *

_**Mages Guild Card**_

_Name:__ Naruto__ Uzumaki_

_Age:__ Sixteen_

_Magic:__ Magic? Isn't that for like little kids?_

_Likes:__ Ramen and training_

_Dislikes:__ The forces of evil, and this place, wherever this place is..._

_Notes:__Due to the machinations of the King of Edolas_, he was unwittingly transported to Earthland. He's having trouble coming to terms with his new predicament, but sees no other way to deal with it. Since coming to Earthland, he noted that the odd natural energy in the air might be affecting his ability to summon, though it's only a theory. He has an objective he would like to achieve sooner rather than later: to return home. 

_~I just really, really want to go home~_

* * *

_**Side Note:**__ Go favourite this story for the devil fruit reference. Go on, go! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support._

_Clone Four: He had no real bearing on the story, and will not change anything about the other clones. I thought it was a funny idea, but turned to be depressing at the end._

_Tomato-chan: It was supposed to die, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. Maybe Mashima felt the same about Lisanna. For those not in the know, it's a mark battle from Final Fantasy XII. Fuck yeah! Awesome reference!_

* * *

_Next Chapter: Lechery in Mermaid's Cove…_


	3. Lechery In Mermaid's Cove

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__Another chapter, which I promise will be more entertaining than the ones that precede it. However, please know that this will be the last freebie chapter for a while. It ends on a particular high, and as much as I would like to continue this three day spread updates, the new term is coming up soon, and well, it means more work on my end._

_Revised at 20th May 2014 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Two – Lechery in Mermaid's Cove_

* * *

0.0

The haggard old man eyed Naruto critically from behind his desk, causing the blond to furrow his brows under the intense scrutiny. "You were supposed to kill that critter," he grumbled, scratching his messy and equally fluffy beard. "You don't deserve the reward, I say, doing things half-assed like that."

Martha smacked the man upside his head, a scowl marring her pretty face. "Frank, give the boy his reward," she said, adjusting the dozing Tomato-chan in her arms. It seemed content with its new domesticated life. Turning back to the blond, she reassured him, "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll get the full reward. One way or another."

Naruto laughed nervously as his hand snaked its way up to the back of his head. He didn't want to be a hassle, but he needed money if he was ever going to survive in this world. After the initial ruckus at the bar last night, things had settled down.

Sort of...

Instead of mass hysteria, the patrons were even more energised after the re-introduction of Tomato-chan. Cue music and more alcohol, well, let's just say that Martha was still clearing out the destroyed furniture in the bar. Thankfully, such a sight was a monthly occurrence, and the barmaid was always prepared for such an eventuality. Still, Martha was kind enough to offer him a spare room for the night. It sure as hell beat camping out in the woods again.

"What kind of mage leaves the job half-done?" Frank, the mayor of Camoa, asked rhetorically before brandishing a short sword in his hand. He had apparently hidden one under his table. "I'll do it myself so we don't have to waste treasury funds."

Sensing trouble, Naruto was about to move in front of Martha, who was still holding onto Tomato-chan, just in case the old man got a little too stab-happy.

As it turned out, the bartender was perfectly capable of handling herself. Martha side-stepped around Frank, evading the slow, awkward swing as the mayor followed through clumsily. Now positioned behind his back, she delivered a swift chop to the back of his neck. The heavy weapon in his hands clattered to the floor, with the old man following suit. He held his neck gingerly.

"Hitting an old man! How could you, you miser_—_"

There was a malevolent aura shrouding her person. "What was that?" Martha asked, digging her heel into the base of his spine. Gradually, she increased the pressure on his back, causing Frank to choke out:

"I said you w-were a miserable b-bitch!"

Unsure of what to do in such a situation, Naruto just stood there, reaching a hand over to his arm to rub at it. Was he supposed to stop them or laugh at their slapstick comedy? He settled on just watching. Maybe it was commonplace to see these two going at it.

"Just shut up and give the boy his reward, you decrepit old fossil," she bit out, releasing her foot from the man.

Frank, however, recovered miraculously. In a moment's notice, he was already seated behind his desk, his hands interlocked casually in front of him. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a modest stack of bills. "One hundred thousand Jewels for a_—_" he glanced at Martha who only nodded her assent, "_—_for a job... _well_ _done_," the man said petulantly, folding his arms over his chest.

Naruto pocketed his reward, relieved. The money would go a long way towards procuring some basic necessities in this world.

"Thanks," he told Frank.

"Now that the matter is settled, how would you like another job? It's a bit tricky, but I think you can handle it."

"What?!" Martha turned her furious gaze towards the mayor, stamping a hand on the desk as she leaned in. Apparently, she was well aware of the specifics of this other request. "I thought you were going to send _that_ to the guild?!"

Frank snorted derisively. "Like I'd give in to that _bitch_. Besides, even you said so yourself. The boy looks like a perfectly capable mage. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. The folk in town are already up in arms clamouring for an answer, Martha. I managed to convince them that they're safe for the time being, but if we get_ him_ to do it, we can get the job done faster and finally put this ugly business behind us."

"Yeah, I don't mind. I think I could do with another mission right now."

Martha had other ideas. "_No_, not this one... this one goes to the guild. To hell with your little spat with the Guild Mistress! This is too dangerous!" She was stooped over, her shoulders hunched, as her fringe partially covered her features.

Naruto was hesitant to answer the uncharacteristically sullen woman. "Uh, I'm not sure how dangerous it is, but I'm sure I could do it." After all, even in this new environment, what sort of mission would be too dangerous for someone like him?

Frank eyed the desk in front of him, his pained expression reeking of regret and longing. "Aye, maybe she's right, boy. You might be in way over your head for this one. It's an A-rank request. It might be too much for a rookie mage like you to handle." The mayor stood up, walking over to a bookcase adjacent to his desk. Pulling out a sealed letter, he offered it to the blond. "It might not be a mission, but I will pay you if you deliver this to Mermaid's Cove in the town over. Give it to an _old hag_ called Agatha. She'll know what to do with it."

Naruto tried to hide his frown, but failed as he spared the older woman another worried glance. Seeing that he wasn't going to change their minds, he nodded reluctantly as he took the offered letter. "Yeah, I'll do it," he said, throwing another suspicious eye at the duo. "But can I ask what the other mission was about?"

The old man peeked at the oddly silent brunette leaning against his desk. Turning back to Naruto, his face was uncharacteristically grave. "A few days ago, a large section of the forest near our town was destroyed. Now, we're not exactly sure who or what caused this, but judging from the destruction it caused, it's dangerous. _Very dangerous_."

Naruto felt something inside of him shut down. His gaze was blank as he felt the colour drain from his cheeks.

It was him...

They were talking about what he had done three days earlier. He did his best to keep his expression neutral. He couldn't tell them. How the hell was he supposed to? Not after they had accepted him into their town as one of their own. Naruto gripped his hands tightly, feeling his nails dig deep into his palm.

So fearful of their reaction, he remained silent.

* * *

0.0

"Another man leaving me so soon after we just met," Martha trailed off, pouting. "Do you find me unattractive, hun?"

"_Pfft_? What? No, of course not! You're kinda hot, I mean_—_"

She laughed. "I'm just kidding, Naruto. No need to get so worked up over it. Honestly, you do that a lot." Noticing his travelling equipment or lack thereof, Martha bit the inside of her cheek. "Are you sure you're ready to leave just like that? I mean, you didn't even bring a change of clothes, or _anything_ for that matter."

"Nah, I'm good. I prefer to travel light anyway."

Martha sighed, knowing there was no way to stall him into staying in town for a few more days. Whatever Naruto had planned, he was determined to see it through. "Remember what I said about the other towns, alright? Even if you can't join Mermaid's Cove, they should have an idea about another guild nearby, m'kay?"

"Why can't I join Mermaid's Cove? It'd be a lot easier to visit you guys."

Martha laughed. "I don't want to spoil the surprise, Naruto. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Ah, you're mean, Martha-chan."

Martha patted his cheeks playfully, surprised at the added suffix to her name. "Well, well, well... who's the dashing charmer now, hun?" Even if she thought that he was capable of handling himself, she couldn't help but feel worried for the boy. His decision to join a guild was not something she agreed with, but his decisions were his own. She had no say in the matter. The brunette put on a brave front as she smiled at him.

"Be safe, Naruto. Don't do anything you'd regret."

Naruto looked taken aback for a moment before mirroring the earnest smile. "I will. I promise." With his back now facing her, he turned to give the barmaid a small wave. "Take good care of Tomato-chan. Oh, and be sure to feed him lots of tomatoes so that he doesn't run wild again!"

"Sure thing, hun. Don't be a stranger if you're ever in the area. Make sure to come visit us sometimes."

Martha watched, drawing her arms into herself as his figure gradually became a blip in the forested background. There was a lingering hint of melancholy in her smile as she drew her gaze upwards to the skies.

Naruto reminded her so much of another man she knew in what felt like a lifetime ago.

In more ways than one.

* * *

0.0

Diligeon was on par with some of the other major towns in the Kingdom of Fiore. It was widely regarded as a port town for passing ships to refuel on their way to its sister town, Hargeon. But in some ways, both towns acted more like rivals above all else.

Its trade activity was bustling. The harbour acted on a twenty-four hour basis as engineers and workmen toiled around the clock to service the in-bound and out-bound ships. Labourers loaded and unloaded valuable cargo onto the packed wharf, awaiting distribution to the local merchants. Such scenes were a daily occurence. However, Diligeon was better known for housing Mermaid's Cove, a recently established guild led by a semi-renowned mage. It was their pride and joy; something which their sister town lacked.

This was a cause for jubilation, especially for the men of this town.

Diligeon was a good distance away from Camoa. What would have normally taken a few hours on foot, Naruto did within one. In the end, he was a bit wary to enter such a large town. Its size was comparable to that of Konoha, but the civilians sure didn't act the same. It was as if everyone was in a rush. To where? The shinobi wasn't sure, but nobody paid him any mind as he ambled down the main street that led out to one of the many entrances to the town, his attention darting back and forth as he tried to catch a glimpse of anything and everything that piqued his interest.

As it happened, Naruto accidentally bumped into someone, knocking the stranger off his feet. He winced, an apology already on the tip of his tongue, but that was before he caught sight of the stranger. The man was nothing short of eccentric. It was the way he styled his hair that reminded him of a... well, he couldn't express it in so many words.

Simply said, it looked really stupid.

The stranger with the abnormally large jheri curl groaned loudly, rolling on the ground as he clutched his abdomen, not caring that his white suit was getting dirtied in the process.

"_Owww,_ that hurts_..._"

Naruto glanced around, noticing that they had attracted quite a crowd around them. "Uh hey, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said, offering a slight tilt of the head as an added apology.

"_Oh_, I need a doctor_—_" the man let out a dry hacking cough, "_—urgh!_ This is bad."

Not sure what to make of the situation, Naruto wanted to walk away after the man had completely ignored his apology. It didn't take a genius to know that the man was exaggerating. _Over-exaggerating_, in fact. Just as Naruto was about to move around him, his lackeys arrived at the scene.

"_Boss!_" one of them wailed dramatically, rushing to the downed man. "Are you alright?"

Another lanky man, with heavily tinted sunglasses covering his eyes, pushed through the crowd and stepped up in front of him. The thug leered at Naruto_—_which remained unseen behind his sunglasses_—_and stuck his tongue against his cheeks intimidatingly. Sort of. "Listen, dipshit, you hurt our friend there bad. _Real bad_. You understand what I'm saying?" He brought his shades down half-way, giving Naruto a cocky stare down.

"No," Naruto humoured him.

Back in the Elemental Nations, no one was dumb enough to confront a shinobi since their profession warranted a _' kill first, ask questions later'_ approach, especially one with a visible forehead protector, much like the one he was currently wearing.

"You dumb punk! That means you gotta pay up!" The lackey collected himself for a moment, sharing a glance with his downed patsy. "A hundred thousand Jewels," he said, grinning slyly. "_Or else..._"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll taste the might of the _Tora no Tsume_ clan, dipshit! Now, cough up the dough!"

"How about... _no_?"

"_What!_" the Yakuza thug roared. "How about I bash your stupid head in, blondie?"

"You could try, but you'd fail. So why bother at all? Honestly, I've got better things to do than deal with a couple of thugs so..." His hands flashed through a series of seals. Using the whirling gust of leaves to cover his movement, he body-flickered to an alleyway some distance away. To the untrained eye, it looked as if he had teleported. No one noticed his escape apparently, judging from the screams of confusion coming from the group of Yakuza thugs.

_Good_.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with such people.

Exiting through the other end of the alley, Naruto continued to explore the large town, surveying the stores to find a decent place to eat. The journey had racked up quite an appetite, and he hadn't eaten ramen for quite a while; his last being the time before he went to train at Mount Myoboku. Unconsciously, he shuddered as the unpleasant memories of the assortment of bugs and insects he had eaten for breakfast, lunch and dinner assaulted his senses. Honestly, he was surprised at what he had been able to put away where it got to the point that he began hallucinating it was something edible.

Then again, would this world even have ramen?

"Are you hungry, _Master_?"

The sickeningly sweet voice sent shivers down his spine, snapping him out of his food-induced thoughts. Surprised, Naruto looked up. A brunette that could pass off as an older version of his _Oiroke no Jutsu_, without the whiskers, stared back at him. The woman leaned forward and winked, baring a small amount of cleavage in her skimpy maid uniform.

Naruto felt his cheeks redden. "Y-Yeah, I guess?"

He saw something unholy gleam in her eyes when he said that. She failed to conceal a sneaky grin. The older woman rushed over to his side, grabbing his arm and hugged it against her chest. If possible, his blush intensified. "Ne Master, would you like to taste Yue-chan's cooking?" she asked, tilting her head down slightly and pouting. "It took Yue-chan a long time to make it, but Yue-chan made it all for you, Master."

She followed up with a killer hook; something that even Naruto was unable to resist. "Please?" she added meekly. The action was magnified by the transient tears tugging at the corner of her eyes as her bottom lip trembled.

"W-Why not?"

_Cha-ching! _

Naruto swore he could literally hear that ringing inside her mind as she smiled brightly at him. No traces of her meek personality remained as she detached herself from his arm, pushing him_—_quite roughly too_—_towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Yue said. "Since I'm sure this is your first time visiting, you should know that service is our number one priority here in Oasis café; your little slice of heaven in the unforgiving desert. Here, your needs are our needs. Your desire is our desire. Nothing will stop us in delivering top-quality service."

"_Uhm_, would you stop pushing me then?"

Yue waved the question off, shoving a menu into his hands. "Time is money, Master. You know that." Signalling to a waitress, she pushed him towards her. Her smile faltered when she saw the waitress in question. Wincing slightly, Yue patted Naruto on the back. "One of our... lovely waitresses will be with you shortly. She's one of our finest and an actual mage to boot! So... that's an extra service charge!" she added that part hurriedly. "I hope you enjoy your meal, Master," she said, flashing him an uneasy smile.

"Minori!" Yue called out to the girl. "Make sure you take care of our newest customer!" Apparently satisfied with the arrangements, she dashed out of the establishment, obviously intent on snaring more gullible customers.

Naruto knew this was a bad idea; a woman wearing a skimpy outfit always was. He stood at the entrance_—_next to an empty counter_—_awkwardly, waiting for someone to direct him to a table. Well, he was already here and all. Might as well go through with it.

He _was_ hungry...

A girl approached him. She looked to be roughly around his age, her head just reaching below his. A pair of cat ears peeked out from her long, purple tresses, framing her face fashionably. However, the cutesy effect from the head-wear was lessened as she eyed him with a deadpan stare. "My name is Minori, and I'll be your waitress today," she droned lazily, tugging the hem of her scanty waitress uniform that left little to the imagination. It was clear that she was uncomfortable, but there was a sense of dogged resignation in her body language.

Naruto shuddered. It was as if the girl's unsettling yellow eyes were staring into the deepest, darkest depths of his soul, judging him for coming to such a place. He was trapped.

"If you would follow me, _M-Master,_" she said through clenched teeth.

Minori directed him to a booth situated next to a large window overlooking the street. From here, he could clearly make out Yue's special brand of advertising as she tried to promote the café. Rather hesitantly, Naruto took a seat, glancing at the picture-less menu. He wanted to sigh. If he was going to survive here, he had damn well better learn to read this strange language. He took a shot in the dark.

"Do you serve ramen here?"

Her glare intensified. "Did you read the menu?"

"N-No. To be honest, I lost my glasses?" The upward inflection in his voice obviously didn't fool the girl.

"Well, we do," she answered briskly. "What do you want?" Her business-like tone left no room to negotiate. It was clear that the girl didn't embody the spirit of the workplace, judging from occasional cute squeals from the other waitresses in the restaurant. It was just his luck too.

"Miso, please," he said softly.

Naruto released the breath that he didn't realised he was holding as Minori walked away. Despite the lacklustre service, he was glad that they had ramen here. It may not be Ichiraku's but...

He sighed, returning to his village was his top priority, but he was stuck in a strange, foreign land without the faintest idea of how he got here in the first place, much less return. After Martha had kindly explained the general climate of this world to him, he had decided that joining a guild_—_which he likened to that of a Hidden Village back home_—_was a reasonable decision. The promise of money and a base of operations were enticing, but maybe there was someone out there who had an idea about his current situation, but he wasn't holding his breath.

After all, how many people got sucked into a different dimension every day?

He was also wary about broaching the subject to others. Would they take him seriously or would they tie him to a stake and burn him alive? Naruto wasn't too keen on finding out the hard way, preferring to gather information first before deciding on such risky options. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that the waitress had returned.

A bowl of Miso ramen was hastily placed in front of him, the broth whishing wildly as some of it splashed on the table. A pair of wooden chopsticks and a glass of water followed suit. Naruto kept his eyes down, muttering a quick thanks, and silently hoped that the surly girl would go away so that he could have his meal in peace.

However, it appeared that she had other ideas.

Minori plopped down onto the seat facing him, propping an elbow on the table as she rested her chin on it. "Eat," she said, her disdain apparent as she crinkled her nose at him.

"I'm fine. You can go if you want_._"

"That's totally not the way it works around here." Minori pointed towards the other waitresses in the restaurant. They were cuddling up to their customers, some spoon-feeding them bites, others preferring to hug their 'Master's' arms into their breasts as they ate. It looked like the type of thing Jiraiya-shishou would have enjoyed. "Service is our top priority here at Oasis café; a little slice of heaven in the unforgiving desert. Here, your needs are our needs. Your desire is our desire. Nothing will stop us in delivering top-quality service," she intoned, not even missing a beat.

"Yeah... I've heard that before." How else was he ever going to respond to such a thing? "But you really don't have to sit with me, you know. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Do I look like I want to be here?"

Naruto paused as he split his chopsticks in half, barely suppressing the urge to split it horizontally instead of vertically. "Well, then what's stopping you?"

"If not, I'd fail the request and forfeit the pay." Minori reached over, poking a finger lightly on his right shoulder as she emphasised her words, "_And. I. Won't. Fail. Again._" Unfortunately, Naruto caught sight of something else entirely. The act of leaning over the table allowed the blond to catch a glimpse of the top of her breasts. It was a short peek, really.

"Y-You were s-staring." Minori leaned back into the seat, ducking her head down as her fringe shadowed her reddening features. She began tugging at the frill of her collar, subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest. "_B-Black Luck,_" she hissed quietly, pointing at him with a shaky finger.

"Uh," Naruto made a confused sound at the back of his throat, feeling something wash over him. The girl still wasn't looking at him. "Are you okay?" He stopped to examine himself, unsure of what the girl had done to him. "What the hell was that just now?"

She glared at him, stamping her hands on the table loudly. "Ricky, get your butt over here! We have a reacher!"

"Oi, what did I do?!" Naruto rebutted, indignant.

The sounds of clattering pots and pans resounded loudly from the other end of the restaurant. Her actions had garnered the rapt attention of those inside the establishment. Then, a tall, muscular man came rushing out from the kitchen, the swivelling door swinging wildly on its hinges. He was a chef by the looks of his uniform, but Naruto couldn't be sure. No one was what they were supposed to be here, _especially_ those in costumes. The heavily-tanned man folded his arms when he reached their table, looking decidedly intimidating as he leered at Naruto.

"You're blacklisted," he muttered darkly.

Before Naruto even had a chance to explain himself, the chef cum bodyguard chopped a rubber stamp on his head; the harsh, unforgiving words: _'Banned for Eternity'_ tattooed across his face in large, red letters. Not that he could understand what the words spelled out, but the stigma of having something stamped on his face was bad enough.

Ricky reached over the table, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his jacket in one hand.

"W-Wait, I didn't even get a chance to ea_—_"

With the other, he grabbed the piping hot bowl of Miso ramen. As he reached the entrance, Ricky grunted lowly as he tossed the blond out onto the street, and adding insult to injury, dumped the contents of the bowl atop Naruto's head.

Naruto didn't so much as wince as the steaming hot broth washed over him, soaking his hair and clothes with that distinctive Miso smell. He kept his head down, biting down hard on his quivering lips to stop himself from lashing out. He took a deep breath, unconsciously remembering his training back in Mount Myoboku.

_'Take a deep breath, Naruto-boy. Banish every thought, every emotion, every single memory from your mind,'_ Fukasaku's words echoed in his mind. '_In order for you to reach a meditative state, you must first separate your core from your physical body. Learn to embrace the natural energies all around you. Then, and only then, will you be able to start your path towards sagehood.'_

Slowly, Naruto detached himself from the world. The voices around him were muffled to the extent that he could barely hear them; it was like he had escaped inside a soundproof chamber. He could hardly care that he was drawing laughter from the growing crowd that had gathered around the restaurant, and neither did he care to listen to the restaurateur's lengthy rant about paying for a meal he didn't get the chance to enjoy.

His mind was at peace.

In his haze of contentment, he noticed a black aura clinging onto his form like a second skin. It wasn't anything harmful, but there was a negative, almost mischievious vibe emanating from the source. As he slowly gathered the natural energy in the surroundings into himself, he felt the aura gradually disappear. It was odd. He didn't notice it before, unless...

The waitress? Was that what she did to him back there?

"Well, well, well... look who we have here. If it isn't the _littlest_ dipshit," the Yakuza thug who had earlier confronted him jeered, stepping onto the scene. "I hate to admit it, but you got us good just now. You'd thought you would run away, did'ja? Now look what happened. It's like the universe is screwing ya for not paying your dues."

Yue stepped forward, putting her body in his path in an attempt to shield the blond. Sadly, her intentions were less than charitable. "Hey, the kid owes my café three thousand Jewels! He ought to pay me first!"

"What's this?" the man asked with a less than wholesome smile. He gripped Yue's wrist, twisting and pulling her towards him as he eyed the pretty restaurateur hungrily. "You'll have your turn with me later, _sweet-cheeks_."

"Freaking perv," Yue scoffed, trying to wrestle out of the thug's firm grip. She raised one of her high-heel stiletto shoes and stomped down on his feet, hard. The man grunted painfully and Yue barely managed to escape his hold before he reached out to grab her once more. This time, he squeezed an arm around her neck, needlessly tightening the grip.

"_That hurts, you little bitch!_" he hissed into her ear.

Yue winced, the pressure around her neck tightened as she valiantly tried to struggle against his hold. "Ricky, w-what the hell are you waiting for?!" she rasped out. "_G-Get him!_"

All eyes turned towards the stalwart bodyguard in the chef uniform. Ricky folded his arms around his abnormally large biceps and narrowed his eyes at the thug, but not doing much else. "It would be unwise to proceed with this course of action. We have a mage from our town's guild currently under our employment." He indicated towards Minori, who looked flustered by all the attention directed her way. "Your defeat shall be swift and painful."

The leader sneered. "Fuck if I care, we have numbers on our side."

As if reacting to some unknown command, a multitude of thugs swarmed in from parts unknown and entered the fray, rushing around him in a loose, protective half-circle. Apparently, the leader had called for back-up after their previous confrontation. He glared at the blond, who was still hunched on the ground, but remained a silent spectator. "That goes for your little teleportation magic too, dipshit. If you even think about escaping again, well..." he trailed off suggestively as he ogled the squirming woman in his grasp.

Finally, Naruto pulled back into himself, releasing a small sigh as his perception reverted back to normal. Deciding that enough was enough, he stood up, discarding a stray piece of fishcake that was tangled up in his hair.

"I've had a really bad week, asshole. Do you really want to push me right now?"

A bright light encased the leader's hands before it finally began to take shape. Within moments, the man held a sword in his hands, leaning the razor sharp edge against his hostage's bare neck. It drew a thin slice of blood on her pale, unblemished skin. He shivered in ecstasy, enjoying the psuedo-sexual thrill as the woman stiffened under his blade.

_"_Whad'ja think?_"_

A pair of yellow irises glared back at him.

It had the intended effect Naruto was looking for as the leader shrunk under his unearthly gaze.

Looking around, Naruto had to force down a derisive snort at their incompetence. A shinobi did not allow his enemy a moment's respite; to do so would mean their death. Granted, the process of entering Sage Mode may have been cut down drastically in this world, but they had foolishly allowed him to gather natural energy when he was just sitting there on the curb. It might have been a total overkill considering the calibre of his opponents, but he had been repressing a large portion of his frustration ever since coming to the conclusion that he was stuck in this world.

He had heard that letting loose in a proper medium was therapeutic.

"Remember, you did ask for it," Naruto said, loosening his shoulders for the impending fight.

Suddenly nervous, beads of sweat trickled down the man's forehead. "No! No, wait... Listen uh, kid, I-I mean, S-Sir... Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. See it was just all a big, big misunderstanding_—_"

Sadly, one of the men bum-rushed him before the leader had the chance to back down. Seeing one of their comrades rushed into battle, the others followed suit, screaming out war cries as they requipped a varying array of swords and even spears, brandishing it around wildly to the panicky screams and shouts of those surrounding them. The modest crowd dispersed, not wanting to be caught in the cross-hairs of the imminent battle. However, a few brave souls stuck around, but not totally in harm's way. After all, the reporters from the Weekly Sorcerer always paid a small fortune in Jewels for eye-witness news on gossip-worthy battles. This had the potential to be a veritable goldmine of gossip.

Naruto didn't even bat an eye as he parried a clumsy sword swing with his palm. He missed the pure look of terror on the thug's face as the inferior steel shattered just by the slightest touch of his hand. Not wanting to completely shatter the man's jaw and potentially kill him, Naruto intentionally missed, his soft right jab just trailing wide of its intended target by centimetres.

The effect was not lessened, not in the least, as a fist-shaped indentation sunk the man's cheeks inwards, his eyes rolling upwards from the shock. The thug flew back, his limp body rolling awkwardly in the air before crashing into a group of his comrades. A mass of limbs were entangled in the human dog-pile. Weak groans and curses could be heard occasionally from the bottom of it.

He blinked.

_Okay_, maybe using Sage Mode really was overkill.

Naruto glanced around the street, noting that Minori had already joined the fracas as she tore into the enemy's ranks. She slipped through their attacks with the agility and nuance of an athlete. She didn't seem like a natural or experienced fighter, but she was holding her own fairly well. She had requipped a war hammer that was as tall as her, with the blunt edge on one side and the other in a shape of a claw. The weapon wasn't that bulky when compared to her size, allowing the purple-haired girl to manoeuvre the weapon around easily enough.

As Minori got deeper within the crowd of fighters, a thug managed to creep inside her blind spot, her attention seemingly lost amidst having to defend herself from countless attackers. The man closed the distance, his expression twisting into maniacal glee as he raised his weapon in the air, poised to cut her down. Naruto was about to intervene. Suddenly, Minori whipped around, levelling the butt of her hammer and aiming a reddish-pink spell at her unsuspecting assailant.

The man only got in two more steps, his extremities suddenly turning into jelly, before he fell in a heap, his weapon clattering uselessly to the ground. Minori distractedly twirled the handle around and incapacitated him with the head of her hammer, before having to switch her attention back to the others.

That was when Naruto realised that her enemies were literally falling around her. One guy had tripped on thin air and fell spread eagle right into the path of her hammer, knocking him out cold. Another was unfortunate enough to fumbled the grip on his weapon, his sword slipping just as he was bringing it down in an overhead slash. The sword had dropped behind him and he was holding nothing as he carried through with the motion. The man looked dumbfounded for a moment, before Minori jabbed the end of her hammer at his exposed throat.

What the hell was that about?

Naruto decided to put the peculiarity of their enemies in the back burner for the time being. Not missing a beat, he dove into the action, swerving in and out of his opponents' guard with unnatural ease. Not particularly in the mood to drag out the battle, he delivered swift, glancing strikes that incapacitated them instantaneously.

Within seconds, the small army of Yakuza thugs were decimated, their limp and unconscious bodies littering the street in a master-class display of strength and skill. On-lookers were staring in awe at the powerful display of magic. Naruto could only assume it was uncommon to see a battle, especially in a town like Diligeon.

"S-Stay back, or the broad gets it!" the leader warned, using his hostage as a shield. He stood and watched helplessly as his ranks were easily despatched. "One more step and, a-and I'll slice her head off!" he added, squaring his shoulders to enforce his willingness to act on his threat.

Knowing that he was trapped, the leader took an unconscious step back as Naruto, with Minori at his side, rounded on him. He was shivering uncontrollably, the weapon in his hand wobbling unsteadily against his hostage's neck and leaving another shallow wound. Yue gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, obviously trying her best to remain calm despite the growing tension in the air, fearing that any sudden movements would only agitate her high-strung abductor further.

A smart thing to do, Naruto realised.

Next to Naruto, Minori bit her lips worriedly. "Any ideas?" Minori asked him.

A curt nod of assurance was his reply. He already had a game plan in mind, relying more on his boosted strength and speed afforded by _Senjutsu_ to catch the captor unaware. Then again, he was unsure how the girl next to him, who was just as desperate to save the restaurateur herself, would take it. Would she be affronted by not being involved? Would she trust him enough to do it by himself? He couldn't let the the situation come down to the two of them acting independently and getting in each other's way.

"I do," he started. "But..."

"_But what?_"

"You need to stay back."

True to Naruto's guess, Minori looked conflicted, her mind probably running through all the different scenarios that could play out. Fearing that she would only drag her feet and prolong her indecision, Naruto made the move to go ahead.

Before he could do so, Minori gripped his arm, holding him back as she stared at him intently. "W-Wait, you're the best chance we have. If I have to take a wild leap of faith and put Yue's life in your hands, then I have commit to that. Yue might die if we don't do something. I'll believe in you... for now," she said, gulping deeply. "But before you do, I... I need to cancel the magic I put on you."

Naruto was surprised by the surly girl's sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, you mean that thing you did to me back at the café? I already got rid of it." He smiled at her wryly, saying, "Don't sweat it, but let's make a rule not to do anything to each other until after this is over."

Minori looked flustered. "_Oh_. Uhm, okay."

He turned his attention back to the man. Naruto wasn't sure how much conviction the head honcho had in his own words, but he still considered the act of killing a taboo, not one he allowed to waver so easily, even if it the circumstances demanded it. Besides, if the leader killed Yue_—_not that he was going to let such a thing happen_—_what was going to stop him from utterly destroying the man afterwards?

No, the thug was probably stalling for an exit strategy; not that he was going to find one any time soon.

Naruto locked his feet apart, tensing slightly as he prepared himself for the _Kawarimi_ he was about to attempt. All he needed to do was close in and switch Yue out before replacing her with a body double. It should be close, maybe a little too close for comfort, but he was bolstered by the power of _Senjutsu_.

"I said stay back!_" _the leader shouted. "What part of_—_"

A sudden puff of cloud erupted in front of the man, obstructing his vision. Naruto felt the man give him a forceful shove, but his hands stopped short of budging him from his spot. When the puff of smoke dissipated, revealing his tuft of blond hair, instead of Yue's light brown, Naruto grinned tightly.

"Hey, dipshit," he said to the man.

Naruto grabbed the offending wrist that held the samurai sword, grasping it lightly so that it didn't quite break the bone. With a quick thrust of his unoccupied palm, the tempered steel shattered like a block of ice. Twisting his body slightly, Naruto delivered a glancing elbow to the man's abdomen, leaving him winded and hunched over slightly. Not letting up, Naruto followed through by flipping the man over his shoulders and slamming him down on the hard, unyielding concrete pavement.

With a final wheeze, his eyes rolled upwards before he succumbed to darkness.

Naruto frowned, barely winded as he surveyed the damage from the short battle. Aside from the mass of bodies strewn around the street, not much else had been destroyed. He rolled his shoulders, easing the tightly wound muscles as he relinquished his hold over his Sage Mode, the natural energy in his system fading back into the atmosphere.

He felt good. He was able to work out his frustrations with minimal casualties to civilians and got a decent workout as well. Now if only_—_

"_Hey!_" a familiar feminine voice cried out as the speaker slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly. Yue grimaced, gingerly holding a hand over the wound on her neck, and with the other, pointing a finger in his direction. "Come work for me!"

* * *

0.0

Naruto leaned back, bringing the bowl of ramen off the table and nearer to him as he slurped the last strands of noodles into his mouth. Yue was getting awfully close to his personal space. To be honest, it was starting to border on creepy. Her devilish smile didn't falter, not even for a minute.

"Come work for me~" she continued in that sing-song tone of voice, propping a hand up to lean her cheek against it. Thankfully, the small cut on her neck had been sterilised and bandaged. "I'll pay you above the standard rate for hired goons."

Naruto smiled politely, feeling his brows scrunch together at her offer. Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? He was grateful for the free meal and erasing the _'Banned for Eternity' _tattoo (which he had admittedly forgotten about), but there was no way in hell he was going to work as a bodyguard in a costumed theme café permanently.

"I'm not really looking for a job right now."

Yue was not deterred, though the gleam in her eyes did fade a little. "No, come on~ I'll definitely make it worth your while," she added, wiggling her brows. "I have some big, _big_ plans for this place, you know! Business is booming! And I'm never short on waitresses in this town." She motioned towards Minori, who sighed uneasily. "Having a mages' guild like Mermaid's Cove in town is a godsend!"

"Totally not where I imagined myself working when I first joined a guild," Minori explained, grimacing. "I was desperate for money, to be honest."

Yue nudged the girl next to her, scowling playfully. "Come on, don't be such a downer! It's not like I'm paying you with table scraps, right? Tell him how good the pay is!"

"It is pretty good..."

"See!" Yue exclaimed loudly, looking at Naruto almost accusingly.

"Yeah... it's not about the money. I just don't_—_"

"Double," Yue cut in hastily, raising two fingers in the air. "I'll pay you double what hired goons get, and that's my final offer!"

Naruto was silent, glancing warily at the older woman as he sipped the broth from his bowl. It was absurd to think that he'd accept her proposal after the shit he had been through in her restaurant. However, as the silence lingered, it appeared more and more to Yue, as her hope swelled with each passing second, that she had hired a decent bodyguard.

Then, he crushed it.

"No," he said finally.

"Aww, come on." Yue deflated, reaching over to grab his hand, but all that did was cause Naruto to lean back further in his seat with his bowl. "If you work hard enough, you could earn more than just a decent living here, _especially_ with the tips." She wiggled her fingers out at him, who remained just out of her reach. "Seriously, Naruto... I'm looking into expanding my business across the whole of Fiore. You know what that means? An actual franchise! In a few years, I could make enough money to rival the Heartfilia's! If you help me, I could make you the acting head of security for the whole Kingdom!"

Yue whined pitifully. _"Cooomeee on..."_

"So which guild are you from?" Minori interjected over the restaurateur mocking sobs. There was a lull in the negotiation process since Naruto had stopped talking, instead focusing more on his lunch. The question made him sit up and place his bowl down.

"Guild? Ah, I'm not actually with a guild. But now that you mentioned it though, I was thinking of joining that guild you were talking about, Mermaid's Cove or something, right? I_—_" Naruto didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as the throaty and boisterous giggles from his two acquaintances drowned him out. "You know, a friend of mine did the same thing when I said that. What's the deal?"

He had to wait for their laughter to subside before Minori answered his question in between breaths, "Mermaid's Cove is... is an all girls' guild." She stopped for a moment to collect herself, staring at him in amusement. "I still remember when some idiot tried to barge into the guild and demanded a position in our ranks. Mistress Agatha totally ripped him a new one and dumped him out on the streets wearing nothing but his underwear."

"Hey, I know that name!"

Across from him, Yue nodded in understanding. "Of course, Mistress Agatha has garnered a lot of attention in Fiore for being one of the few Guild Mistresses in the Kingdom, especially leading a guild that is only a few years old."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't know that the woman was a respected Guild Mistress. All he knew was that she was the recipient for the old man's letter. "Yeah, I'm sure I heard that from somewhere... but that's not what I was talking about." He paused, searching the inside pockets of his jacket. "I have a letter for her."

"Oh, who is it from?" Minori asked.

He waved the letter around proudly. "Here, it's from the mayor of Camoa, Harkinson-san."

She frowned, now eyeing the letter in his hand warily. "_Frank _sent a letter?"

"Eh? You know him too?"

Minori winked before bunching up the left-hand sleeve of her waitressing uniform to reveal a purple coloured tattoo. The Mermaid's Cove insignia_—_a prominent 'M' with a swirling criss-cross that ran along the sides of the letter_—_was prominently displayed just below her shoulder. "I've been a member for about a month, and never once looked back. As for Frank_..._" Wincing a bit, she continued, "He's been a sore subject for our Mistress. No one in the guild knows why though."

"Huh? Well, I was just supposed to deliver this letter to her," he said, scratching his cheek uncertainly. "I was kinda hoping to ask about any of the other guilds in the area. _Oh_, do you guys know any around here?"

"Guilds?" Yue voiced out in faux confusion. "You mean you really don't want to work for me?" She twisted her lips into a cute pout, but quickly sobered up when two pairs of eyes stared at her blankly. "Alright, alright," she gave in. "Unless you're picky, the only other guilds that come to mind are Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. They're pretty much the two most popular guilds 'round these parts."

Naruto winced at the choices given to him. To be honest, neither sounded very appealing. "Fairy Tail? That sounds _uh_, decent. Where is that?" he asked, picking the lesser of two evils. After all, Phantom Lord did sound rather ominous.

"Magnolia. But you have to take a boat to Hargeon before travelling inland towards the town. Although, Phantom Lord is deeper inland than Fairy Tail. So if you're thinking of switching, you should know that they're both pretty far from here."

"A boat, huh?" Naruto said uneasily. It wouldn't be a problem for him to traverse atop the water if it wasn't so choppy, but it was a general consensus among most shinobi not to, especially over such a large body of water. It would have been ridiculously easy to get lost if you lost your bearings out at sea. "Can't I just walk there? I'm kind of tight on money right now."

Yue shook her head. "No, there's no direct route to Magnolia and you'd have to cross over the mountains." She paused, her eyes widening slightly. "Although I did hear about another guild that's pretty close to Diligeon, but I just can't seem to remember the name... Minori?" Yue asked, looking at the girl for confirmation.

The girl in question shrugged, lips curving up in an apologetic smile. "I've always wanted to join Mermaid's Cove ever since I first heard of it. I never thought to shop around, but I bet our Mistress might know. Aren't Guild Masters supposed to keep in contact with one another?" She made the motion to stand, but catching the amused smile Yue directed her way made the waitress realise something. "Oh right, _that_..."

Yue waved her hand glibly. "It's alright. I'll doctor the books so that your shift's over. It's the least I can do for you."

"The _least _you can do is to pay me extra for helping you out." Minori crinkled her nose in that oh-so familiar way. "Your request never said about anything about a fight."

The restaurateur cackled madly. "It comes with the job, sweetie! There's always excitement and adventure to be found working at the Oasis café!" She stopped, entrancing Naruto with her gleaming brown eyes as she took his hands into hers. "Are you sure that I can't change your mind? I'll pay you triple."

* * *

0.0

Naruto opted to wait for Minori outside the café as she returned her waitressing uniform, not wanting to be subjected to Yue's incessant negotiation tactics. It wasn't like he didn't find the offer tempting; thirty thousand Jewels a week and a free meal twice a day were nothing to scoff at. Also, Diligeon seemed like a pretty decent town barring the small incident with the thugs, but he didn't want to be stuck in a rut here; a guild could offer so much more. He was sure of it.

"Hey, did you wait long?" Minori asked as she stepped out of the establishment.

Naruto looked at her oddly, raising a brow at her outfit as he gave her the once-over. "What's with the get-up? I thought you wanted to return your costume, not get another one."

"T-This isn't a costume. These... these are my normal clothes."

"You look like a witch!"

Minori adjusted her hat down over her eyes to hide the small flush on her cheeks. He tried to stifle a laugh, casuing her to glare at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"But it is pretty cool," Naruto said finally. "It makes sense too, I guess. You know, _magic—witch_. Pretty obvious, but still... cool."

"Well, I'm _glad_ you could see reason," she told him in mock haughtiness. "I can't believe I'm getting flak from a guy wearing an orange tracksuit with sandals. Do you wake up every morning with the intention of looking like a deadbeat bum? Or are you really incapable of dressing yourself?"

"A bum?" He made a dismissing noise under his breath. "Nah, I look good in orange. Always have. Ever since I was a kid."

Minori shook her head. "And the fool falls deeper into his delusion. Honestly, I'm wondering how you managed to shrug off my magic like you did. I kind of want to blame it on a fluke."

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask what you did to me back there."

Minori faltered in her steps. "You mean you didn't even know? Then, how did you shake it off? You're like the first person I've met that could do that. Some of the people I've fought can't even sense what I did to them!"

"Well, for one thing you weren't being subtle. You did it right in my face."

"There's that..."

"And you could say I'm pretty in tune with my uh, magic. I kinda noticed your thing clinging onto me and I made it go away." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "It wasn't that hard."

Minori made a face, obviously put off that Naruto had dismissed her abilities so casually. She snapped her fingers at him, walking ahead briskly. Naruto made to match her pace, wanting to rephrase his poor choice of words; he didn't mean to belittle her. But as he stepped forward, he felt something catch his foot, making him fall to his knees awkwardly.

He groaned at the obvious set-up.

"I must really suck, huh?" Minori had her hands on her hips, looking smug. She didn't deign to wait for him to get up. Minori walked ahead, leading the way to the obscure entrance of her guild. Obviously, she was pleased with her small victory.

"Yeah, you have no idea," Naruto said to her back.

His mischievous side was getting antsy. Minori still hadn't looked back once. Making a hand seal, a clone popped up beside him silently, flashing him a quick thumbs up. Naruto played catch-up, stepping in line to her right as his clone hung back, out of view.

"Cute. I bet you're proud of yourself."

"Proud? No way. My magic must be some silly child's play to you. Why should I be proud?"

"Because you managed to get one-up on me," his clone told her from her left. His other self smiled cheekily. "Not a lot of people get to do that. So you _should_ be proud."

He followed up, "Maybe you could get it inscribed on a plaque somewhere: 'I managed to make Naruto Uzumaki look like an idiot.' You could tell stories about this to your grandkids or something."

"S-Shut up!" Minori pushed the both of them away, switching her attention between the two warily. "What's this supposed to be then? Don't tell me you have a freaky twin. Twins totally creep me out, you know. They're unnatural beings; monstrosities of nature even."

"Trade secret. Now, I wouldn't mind telling you mine, but first, you have to tell me what you did to me back there. Deal?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Hey, that's not fair! I'm sure you're hiding a whole bunch of other tricks up your sleeve, like the stuff that you did back then, during the fight. Any question I ask, you have to answer. I'll do the same. How's that?"

"Why not? You go first."

Minori faked a pleasant smile, saying, "Such a gentleman, aren't you? You better not gyp me after I show you, you know. I can do a lot worse that what I did back at the café."

Minori did something, and a purple seal appeared in thin air in front of her. It reminded him of _Fūinjutsu _in a way. She then pulled out her warhammer from earlier. With a satisfied smile, she stepped back and twirled the weapon around her body, allowing him to examine it closer.

"Neat," he said, whistling lowly. "Bet you bonked some heads with this thing. It can do other stuff, right?"

"Yeap. Now stay still..."

Minori made the motion to swing the hammer around and aim the end of the metal handle at him, like what Naruto had seen briefly during the fracas earlier, but he moved a step faster. The shinobi closed in and stopped her using the sole of his sandal to block off the tall weapon.

"Hey! I never said I was going to be your guinea pig!"

She looked miffed. "Well? How else do you expect me to show you my magic?"

"You can do it on him; he's my clone by the way. He's pretty much like me in every way except he's got only part of my powers. He's fragile, but I think he can handle getting a few shots in. Just try not to be so rough with him, okay?"

"A clone?" She shuddered. "That's totally freaky."

"Just show me already."

By now, a small crowd had gathered around them, thinking that it was some kind of demonstration from the local guild in town. Minori got a few murmurs and mentions from the crowd for being the new _'Witch Girl'_ from Mermaid's Cove.

She ignored them.

"_Jolly-Jelly Hex!_"

Naruto tried not to snort, reining in his laughter. That sounded dumb but cute coming from her. But his clone wasn't laughing. Being the unfortunate test dummy, it took a moment for her hex to take effect. Suddenly, his hands started to droop, his limbs elongating slightly as if he had lost all the bones in his arms.

"Try walking," she instructed the clone.

He did, but couldn't get in more than three steps before the same thing happened to his legs. The clone dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. The small crowd lapped it up, clapping and hooting loudly.

"_Break!_"

The effect wasn't instanteneous but the clone was able to stand on his feet after a few moments. He stared at his hands and feet, frowning. "That felt really, really weird," he summed up. "Never do that to me again."

Those in the crowd laughed as if it was the punchline. "C'mon, Naruto. I have tons more spells I could use on you. Don't be that guy. Do it for the crowd!" They roared louder.

Naruto made a shooing motion with his hands, making his clone dispel in a cloud of smoke. Minori looked surprised. "The show's over, folks!" Naruto said to their temporary audience. The group deflated a bit at the abrupt ending, but slowly began to disperse.

"Be sure to ask for Mermaid's Cove if you ever have a job!" she shouted at them, exquipping her magical hammer. "We accept any and all requests!" As the attention died down, she turned back to Naruto. "Thanks! That went well. I think I managed to drum up some business for the guild. Always helps to have some good publicity, even if it's in our town."

"Glad I could help," he said. "So that's your magic, huh? Can't say I really understand what it is that you can do. I don't remember not having bones back at the restaurant."

"No. I curse people, Naruto. That's my magic, _Curse_. It debilitates; it weakens; it brings misfortune to those that I order it to. That's what I did to you back then. _Black Luck. _It's an ability that manipulates causality to a certain extent. It redirects and stacks up all the negative effects that could happen to you_—__happen to you_. I'm not really in control, but I can manipulate the severity of the curse. From there, it's a gamble—a matter of probability, chance, luck, I dunno. It might or might not happen. It's unpredictable really."

"So you gave me bad luck? That's messed up."

Minori gave him a half-hearted glare. "There's no point going in detail for you, is there?"

"Not when there's a simple explanation for it." Naruto pointed a shaky finger at her. "_Witch!_"

"You better watch it, mister. Curses can be subtle and I can make it so much worse than just you tripping over your feet. How'd you like a piano to fall down from the sky and crush you to bits? I could totally do that, you know!"

"Says the wicked witch." Minori whacked him on his arm. "Doesn't hurt. Unless... this is a diversion for you to place a curse on me. If so, then stop it."

Minori huffed. "How about you? You haven't explained to me what you could do. I've never seen a mage capable of using actual copies of himself." Her cheerfulness suddenly reverted to mock wariness. "That begs the question: how come you're not in a guild? You're not some evil mage from a dark guild, are you? I've heard some disturbing rumours of what they're capable of, especially the stronger ones."

"Nah, I'm one of the good guys," he started, doing his best to make something up on the spot. "Things started to get a little hectic back where I was from, and I ended in Fiore with nothing except for the clothes on my back. When I was wandering around, someone told me that I could make a pretty decent living if I joined a guild. So I thought: why not?"

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a total lie either.

"Okay then, glad to know that you're not some born again dark mage. What about your magic? Spill it."

Naruto rubbed at his arm, finding himself at odds on how to answer her question. He had agreed so casually to her demand that he kind of regretted it now. He wasn't exactly sure how much of his abilities he could reveal to her. Naruto could tell there were many similarities between magic and chakra, but where did the differences lie? He didn't know what was considered normal in this world. If he slipped up and revealed a bit too much, well, he didn't want it to come to that.

"Well I can make solid clones of myself," he said, biting the inside of his cheek. "Uh, I'm not sure what else."

Minori was not deterred. "Then what about your eyes? During the fight, it was different. You had these orange things around your eyes, and your eye colour was different; yellow, kinda like mine," she pointed out. "Was that transformation magic?"

"Yeah, it's a _kind of_ transformation magic."

"What does it do?"

He shrugged. "Not much, I guess. It's more like a power boost."

"Oh, that's it? I was kind of expecting more," she said. "But you're still pretty powerful, I guess. If you were a girl, you could have easily joined our guild. Who knows, in a few years, maybe you could have even gotten up to S-class or something."

"Is that so?" a feminine voice answered Minori from her left.

Minori whipped her head towards the voice. "Hey, buzz off. I'm trying to have a private conversation he—" She quickly fell silent, only to let out a confused _'huh'_.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that crept on his lips. He had ordered his clone to use _Henge, _disguising himself into the sensuous and busty female form that had once brought the downfall of two living legends back in his village. He was, however, sensible enough to have the disguised clone to transform into his tacky orange tracksuit._  
_

She glared at the original. "Is this your doing again? How in the world do you have a freaky girl twin too!"

Naruto shrugged.

His female twin ignored her, saying, "It's hard to stay in this form longer than I have to, but I guess I could go join your guild pretty easy now, right?"

"W-What?! No!"

His clone pouted cutely as she fiddled with her pigtails. "But you said if I became a girl there'd be no problem." Sighing, she added, looking down, "Now, that I think about it, orange really doesn't go with a girl's body."

"Ah, that's blasphemy, Naruko-chan!" Naruto said. "Orange looks good on you, and it looks good on everyone regardless of gender."

"Really?! Thanks, boss!" she chirped.

Minori gaped at their interaction.

"Ah Minori, let me introduce you to Naruko-chan. Naruko-chan, this is Minori. She's a mage from Mermaid's Cove."

Naruko was about to cheer out a greeting, only to be roughly grabbed by the shoulders by a shell-shocked Minori. "You're real? You actually managed to transform your clone into a girl?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Apparently, Minori was still sceptical about his transformation abilities. Naruto was slightly amused that she found the most basic technique in his world to be the most fascinating. Then, he frowned as the young woman did the only thing she could think of to test the authenticity of his creation.

"A-Ah, Minori! That t-tickles!" Naruko said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed as she tried to shove the taller girl away.

"You can feel that? How about this?"

"Kyaaa! Don't grab it so hard!" The clone glanced helplessly at Naruto. "B-Boss, I'll pop if you don't stop her!"

Minori turned to him, her hands still obviously pre-occupied, but she glared at him with a look that promised pain and a lifetime's worth of _Black Luck._ Her face suddenly turned red, in equal parts embarrassment and anger, as she realised that her inappropriate actions had attracted quite a following; mostly the male crowd.

"_P-Pop?!_ Is that some kind of sex lingo? I knew you were a pervert, but I didn't know you were a sick bas—" her words died in her mouth as Naruko popped.

Obviously the pressure exerted on her... Well, she popped, just like any other clone. That was the important thing.

Sadly, Naruto still had to deal with the memory that his clone just transferred to him. The scene of such a momentous event—a phrase which his late Master would have bestowed upon him right now— was imprinted in his memory.

It was safe to assume that Naruto would have trouble sleeping later.

* * *

0.0

Thankfully, the rest of the journey was uneventful, even as an uncomfortable air settled between the two walking companions. It was something the two were not yet ready to mend after the embarrassing incident. They couldn't even look at each other without blushing, let alone carry out a simple conversation.

Soon, they arrived at a short cliff overlooking a cove near the edge of Diligeon, a good distance away from the busy harbour and major shipping lanes. Naruto finally realised why the guild had been named as such. It seemed appropriate and pretty obvious.

Apparently, they had converted the interior of a large cave into their current headquarters. It was all rather impressive, Naruto thought to himself as he entered the hall through the massive iron gates. Every inch of the guild hall was covered or decorated in a tasteful Victorian theme. What would have been a gloomy and dark cave was now replaced with a more lively and relaxed setting.

But it was, in Naruto's personal opinion, slightly girly.

Though the glares he was receiving from some of the occupants of the hall could be done without. Could women hate men to such a degree that they would completely isolate themselves and blanch at any form of contact with the opposite sex? He didn't know anyone who acted in such a way in Konoha, maybe except for Kurenai-sensei back home. But that was before he found out that she was carrying the late Asuma-sensei's child.

As it turned out, she just really hated perverts.

"Minori-chan," a large burly woman greeted her, but glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Welcome back, though may I ask what—" she paused, pointing a ridiculously thick forefinger at him, "—_it_ wants?"

Naruto was affronted. His lips twisted into a small frown as he looked up at the burly woman. "I'm a person, you know, not a thing."

"Shut it, you despicable waste of man-flesh! I didn't ask you to talk!" the towering woman hollered, unknowingly attracting the attention of the entire guild hall.

He shirked back, not expecting such a violent outburst, but just as he was about to retort with his own stinging barb, Minori stepped in—apparently sensing where the impending argument was headed. "Sarah-san, he's just an errand boy I met along the way," she lied through her teeth with a flippant wave of her hand. "He's supposed to deliver a letter to Mistress Agatha."

The she-hulk or Sarah-san perked up. "A letter for Agatha-sama-sama." She stuck her hand out; it was far larger than an average man's or even Naruto's for that matter. "Give it to me. I must screen it for Agatha-sama-sama's sake."

"No need for such a thing, dear. I'm far more capable than you think me to be," a wearisome voice called out from the shadows of the second floor as the figure took slow, measured steps down the stairs.

Agatha, the Guild Mistress of Mermaid's Cove, stepped forward. The elderly woman carried herself in a way that conveyed strength beyond her years. A few strands of black hair stood out in the sea of white, and it was obvious that there was an inexplicable look of weariness in her brown eyes, which spoke volumes of the experiences and trials she must have went through in her career. She smiled at him, the deepened wrinkles from the action adding a few more years on her features.

"You said you have a letter, young man?"

"It might be booby-trapped, Agatha-sama-sama!" Sarah-san interrupted, holding a hand out to stop her beloved Guild Mistress.

Agatha tutted under her breath. "Nonsense dear, and even if it is, as your Guild Mistress, I am adequately capable of handling such a simple case of sabotage." She turned back to him. "Now, the letter please?"

"Yeah, it's from the mayor of Camoa, Harkins—"

He didn't even get the chance to finish the sentence as Agatha snatched the letter from his grasp and ripped off the seal. She frowned as her eyes darted to and fro, skimming through the content of the letter.

"It's definitely from that bastard," she muttered darkly. The woman's demeanour slowly reverted back to normal. "Well... I believe I owe you a fee for delivering the letter, yes? If you could just wait a moment." Agatha motioned to one of her mages, speaking in hushed tones before she handed the letter to her subordinate. The younger mage passed a small stack of bills to the Guild Mistress before rushing upstairs.

Agatha held out the fee to him. "Thank you for your delivery, dear."

"Ah, you're welcome." Naruto glanced at Minori, the prior embarrassing situation forgotten as he silently asked for her help, hoping that she understood that from the look he tried to convey.

Minori hesitantly took a step foward.

"Uh, Mistress... Naruto here actually has an ulterior motive for delivering the letter. He's thinking of joining the guild." Minori paused, as the statement was met with derision from her fellow guild members. Naruto saw Minori try to conceal a sneaky grin. That was a low blow.

"Ha! This puny punk thinks he can join the Cove?"

"—haven't had a challenger for quite some time now. Think they're finally catching on?"

Minori cleared her throat, once again capturing the attention of the occupants in the hall. "Yeah, but I told him that it wasn't the wisest decision, so he's thinking of joining one of the other guilds in the area, maybe you could help him?"

Agatha eyed Naruto with disapproval. "Is that so? What do you want? A letter of recommendation?"

Naruto scoffed, not for the first time today at being underestimated. Although, being heckled by a gaggle of rowdy females was a lot worse. "I don't need some stupid recommendation! I bet any guild out there worth its salt would gladly take me in." Even if he wasn't sure how a prospective member was judged to be worthy, it felt nice saying that out loud. Besides, he could pass some stupid test.

He gulped, maybe not a written test, but anything else was just fine with him.

His statement caused another small uproar amongst the mages in the guild. Truth be told, their incessant peals of laughter were getting tiresome. Minori made a motion by her hands discreetly, asking him to cut it out to which he ignored. She closed in the distance between them, slapping a hand over his mouth. Scrunching up her face in anger, she hissed out in his ear:

"_Stop!_ _You're making me look bad in front of Mistress Agatha._" Naruto wanted to argue back that she was the one who instigated the whole thing, but Minori hastily added, "_Please._"

Naruto begrudgingly conceded defeat.

"Oh? Will they now?"

Minori turned back to her Mistress, releasing her hold over her new companion. "Actually, Naruto is a very powerful mage," she said hesitantly, not looking at him. "I'm sure they would."

Naruto assumed that was her way of apologising and silently accepted it.

"_Hmph_, that all remains to be seen, Minori dear. But if he's not here for a recommendation, what exactly does he want help with?"

"Well, we heard that there was a guild somewhere near Diligeon. Is that true?"

Agatha's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, you must be talking about Cait Shelter. Though that reminds me, it's been a while since I talked to Roubaul," the elderly woman trailed off, eyes drawn up thoughtfully.

Naruto raised a brow, sharing a questioning glance with Minori. "Cait Shelter, huh?"

That could work.

* * *

_**Mermaid's Cove Mages Guild Card:**_

_Name:__ Minori_

_Age:__ Seventeen_

_Magic:__ Curse_

_Likes:__ Halloween and the word "totally"_

_Dislikes:__ Twins (Because they're freaky...)_

_Notes:__ A recent addition to the ranks of Mermaid's Cove, Minori has always dreamed about joining the women's only guild. It was mostly driven by her desire to work alongside the esteemed Guild Mistress, Agatha. Not much is known about her first mission, but she has acknowledged that she was way above her head to do a B-rank mission request alone. In the end, she failed miserably. Now, she only takes C-rank mission requests and below to assuage her strange obsession about the hundred percent success rate for all her future missions. She hopes to take a higher-ranked mission soon, but is more concerned about forming a suitable team first._

_~I. Won't. Fail. Again.~_

* * *

_**Side Note: **So __there's the hook in my story. Although, it appears that some of you may have already hinted about it happening. I wanted to give my own take on the story, and change up the game plan from the usual path these types of crossovers usually take._

_I know some of you might have misgivings about Naruto joining Cait Shelter, but I will do my best to try to flesh out the characters of the guild, even the minor ones, to add a little dimension to these characters. Though, I'll probably be focusing more on the main characters such as Wendy and Charle to develop their relationship with Naruto. Wendy will obviously be an integral part of the story._

_Also, thanks for all the reviews and support._

_Power:__ It's hard to gauge strength in crossovers. Overpower him too much and people will bitch. Too weak and they'll complain. It will be boring if he's overpowered for fights, but these mages of Earthland will try to give him a run for his money. Also, I assume that during the training trip, Jiraiya must have shown him some basic scrolls and a few wind techniques, just so I can add a little variety in his fights._

_Pairings:__ Sorry, maybe I wasn't so clear before in the prologue, but I was thinking that should I decide to have a pairing, they will most likely be either Erza, Lucy or Mirajane._

_Summons:__ It is a pitfall that is hard to explain, but think of it as a computer partition. Anima is the boot-up screen and the summons are the applications. You can't use your applications in Vista if you're in XP and vice-versa. I know it sounds a bit dumb, but it would be harder to explain how he could summon the toads but not reverse-summon back to Konoha. Then, the story would be over before it even started._

* * *

_Next Chapter: Welcome to Cait Shelter…_


	4. Welcome To Cait Shelter

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **I__'m trying to wait before I post more chapters with regards to the overall direction of this story, so I have a clearer picture on the end game. __Kudos to Narutomaniac for his insightful mind in this chapter._

___Revised at 21st May 2014 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Three – Welcome to Cait Shelter_

* * *

0.0

Naruto grumbled lowly as he unlocked the door to his room. It was highway robbery what these innkeepers were charging for rooms around here; it barely covered his reward from the delivery mission. The only saving grace was that he would have a comfortable night's rest before he started the trek north, towards Cait Shelter.

He had been given the general direction to the other guild by Agatha, though she had voiced her concerns about his decision to join Cait Shelter, highlighting the guild's strict policy to outsiders like him. While it may have put a damper on his spirits back then, Naruto couldn't help but shrug it off. It would have been disappointing not to join a guild that was close to Camoa and Diligeon, where he had forged some personal ties with the locals, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. From what he understood, there were tons of guilds out there_—_if he wasn't too picky_—_and one of them was bound to take him in.

That much he was sure of.

He proceeded to politely excuse himself, knowing he wasn't exactly wanted, much to the delight of the female mages in the hall, though Minori did look disappointed. His new companion offered him a small smile and a quick wave before joining up with some of her guild mates, chatting animatedly as she began relaying the events of her latest request.

As he entered the room, he shrugged off his jacket and black undershirt, allowing it to air out against the window-sill. Inwardly, he reminded himself to give his clothes a proper wash; they were starting to get a little rank. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to find an extra set of clothes or two.

He _was _going to be here for a while.

Naruto crashed down on the comfortable bed, groaning in relief as he eased his tired muscles by doing a few stationary stretches lying down. Propping his hands behind his head, the teen began recollecting the day's events, particularly about a certain purple-haired girl. Naruto didn't know what to think of Minori_—_was she a friend? They did get along well, though there was that whole awkward tension between them after _that_ incident.

A noticeable blush coloured his cheeks before he blinked, clapping his hands against them.

Why in the world was he thinking about such things?

He turned to his side, pulling the bed covers over him as he stared out the window. The sun was just about to set, dousing the town in an array of contrasting colours. A peaceful calm settled into the blond. There was a certain peaceful vibe about this place; something he just couldn't shake off, but in a good way.

Faintly, Naruto was aware that he was once again hungry despite having a meal just a few hours ago, but he was just too tired to go and search for another place to eat. He wasn't too keen on returning to the Oasis café for a while, especially if Yue was still there. Feeling his eyelids growing heavy, he allowed his body to succumb to the exhaustion of the day's activities, not knowing that his mind would think about another dark-haired girl back home.

* * *

0.0

Naruto blinked before rubbing his eyes sluggishly. He knew he looked awful; there were dark circles underneath his bloodshot eyes. A few stray tears trickled down his cheeks as he yawned widely yet again. He had tossed and turned all night, being unable to sleep after jolting awake from a nightmare, though his mind had trouble trying to remember the vague dream the moment he awoke.

He was a bit disturbed by it.

Yet here he was, sprinting along a barely visible dirt path towards the small, isolated community that housed Cait Shelter. No one was there to bid him farewell in Diligeon unlike what Martha had done for him. He had thought about saying something to Minori before he left, but he wasn't sure where the girl lived, and that would have meant returning to the hornet's nest known as Mermaid's Cove.

He couldn't bring himself to return there, so he just decided to leave. It wasn't as if they wouldn't meet again. There always was the distinct possibility that he would get rejected by Cait Shelter. If so, then Naruto was sorely tempted to take up Yue's offer for the bodyguard position, even for a few weeks just for the pay.

He was already down to ten thousand Jewels; a sizeable portion of it spent on a few breakfast sets from a delicatessen in the town, which were now sealed up in his only sealing scroll. Food had always lasted longer in seals, and he was definitely going to need it knowing that Cait Shelter was about a day's journey for a civilian transport. For him, it felt more like a trip to Suna, though without suffering through the harsh climate of the Land of Wind.

He shuddered as he remembered his last trip there. The sand just latched onto him everywhere; in his hair, under his arms, between his toes and down his pants. It was just everywhere...

Naruto sighed.

He was in for a long ride.

* * *

0.0

The small community_—_sequestered around a set of short cliffs_—_doubled as a headquarters and hamlet for the descendants of the Nirvit tribe. Towards the far end, nearer to the base of the cliffs, was a large tent shaped in the partial form of a cat's head. The iconic building served as the guild house and mess hall for the mages of Cait Shelter.

At the entrance to the tent, Wendy Marvell stretched her arms well above her head. A small smile graced her features as she enjoyed the cool summer breeze at night. If there was one thing she enjoyed most about her guild, other than her guild mates, it was how clear the air was around here. Turning her head slightly, she glanced back at the moderately-sized hall, watching her guild mates settle in after a hard day's work as they chatted spiritedly with one another in between a round of drinks and meals.

It made her smile even brighter.

Truth be told, Cait Shelter wasn't the most glamorous or powerful guild in Fiore. Mission requests were infrequent and hard to come by, not that Chief Roubaul ever allowed her to do one; something which Charle agreed with. It acted more like a small communal tribe than a normal guild, with a majority of the mages focusing on fabric-working; the art of weaving and designing a variety of crafts ranging from traditional Nirvit clothes to tapestries depicting the rich history of the Nirvit tribe. It was a local speciality that remained popular with some of the other towns.

That said, it may not have been the most adventurous guild, but it suited her just fine.

As she walked through the hamlet and towards her favourite spot, a short cliff just overlooking the guild, she played with the hem of her new dress. It was something that the kind and elderly Magna had made for her today to celebrate her fourth year anniversary in Cait Shelter.

"Wendy."

That familiar bored tone of voice made her turn, as the young girl saw the small figure of her best friend and companion, Charle, trailing after her out of the mess hall.

"Ah, Charle? What are you doing here?"

The small white cat kept her eyes half-lidded, feigning boredom. "I should be asking you the same question. Didn't Chief Roubaul already warn you about your late-night walks?"

"H-He did, but I... It's just that_—_"

"You know how dangerous the forest gets at night. You should have asked someone to accompany you."

Wendy winced, remembering the small incident with the stray pack of wolves hunting just a little too close to the area. Thankfully, some of the other members were nearby to deal with the situation. It had shaken her, knowing that she could have been seriously hurt _or worse_. On the bright side, the incident had spurned her to take her training more seriously, pouring more time and effort into her Dragon Slayer magic, just like Grandine had shown her. The memory of her foster mother brought a small, melancholy look in her eyes.

"It's just that everyone was enjoying themselves at the guild and I didn't want to be a bother."

Charle dropped her façade, noticing the forlorn expression that marred her face. "Come on then, the sooner you're done_—_" she started, falling in line next to the young girl. "_—_the sooner we'll be able to return to the guild."

Wendy smiled, bolstered by Charle's small gesture. Her guild mates may have voiced their concerns about the aloof cat, but nobody understood Charle like she did. The feline rarely showed emotions, but it didn't mean that she didn't care; she just had trouble expressing it.

"Thank you, Charle."

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they walked, enjoying the small breeze and soothing sounds of the forest inhabitants. Wendy glanced upwards. The vast night sky enveloped the earth, making the stars above noticeably larger and brighter. She hadn't ventured out of the small community ever since she first arrived at the guild. She was forever grateful to Chief Roubaul for taking her into the guild, but she couldn't help but feel a little confined here.

Her guild members weren't unfriendly either. It was just that there was no one here around her age (aside from Charle), with the youngest being in their late twenties. It was kind of hard to relate. After all, she was only nine, and on the odd occasion that the guild undertook a request, no one was willing to bring her along, stating their fears of her not being able to withstand the rigorous deeds of the request.

While Wendy was disappointed, it was a reality she accepted. Still, she yearned to see the world beyond the borders of their small community, and who knows she might even be able to see Jell_—_

"Wendy, get back!"

The Exceed's alarmed voice broke through her musings. Jarred from the sudden command, her eyes darted around wildly, looking for any sign of hostiles in the area_—_only to find none. What had Charle seen? As if on cue, a figure popped out of a bush. Although, instead of attacking, he crashed to the ground right in front of them, the long wooden stick he was holding onto for support clattering uselessly to the ground.

"_Owww..._"

Wendy took a small hesitant step forward. "A-Are you alright?"

The teen with the dishevelled blond hair looked up. His orange clothes were tattered and torn, even a tinge burnt, but a genuine smile graced his lips. "I thought I heard voices, _so _it wasn't just my imagination."

Wendy glanced behind him, looking at the looming, dark abyss of what her guild members had called the Evil Forest. No one was reckless enough to journey deep inside the woods. In fact, Chief Roubaul forbade them to do so. Although the inhabitants mainly kept to themselves within the heart of the forest, there was the odd incident or two of creatures reported to have ventured out onto the fringe, closer to their community. Still, there was a perfectly safe route that bypassed the forest, even if it added a couple of hours into the journey.

Did he cut through the forest to reach here?

"They never told me about this place. No, no, they didn't. Why would they? There was a perfectly good path, but _no..._ I had to take a _shortcut_," he rambled on under his breath.

Wendy shirked back. She had heard rumours of the inhabitants of the forest. It was one of those scary stories that her guild members loved to tell her before bed-time and swore it was the truth. Thorny vines that had a mind of their own, snapping at anything that moved. A vicious pack of werewolves, which looked over the other wolves in the forest as they fiercely guarded a dungeon that led to their sacred grounds. Worse, a large plant monster which would eat naughty children who didn't finish their vegetables...

Had such a terrifying ordeal in the Evil Forest addled the older boy's mind? Wendy couldn't help herself as she rushed over to the blond, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Is it true? Did you see a plant monster in there?"

"Plant monster! Where?!"

"No, not here! In the forest!" she screamed, pointing at the mass of trees behind him. "Did it try to eat you?!"

The teen shook his head, taking another look behind him. "Uh, I didn't see any plant monsters." There was a hesitant pause. "But there was this weird flower thing that tried to bite me. It was drooling too..."

"Ah, that must be what the others were talking about! That's because you didn't finish your veg_—_"

"Wendy!" Charle shouted, interrupting the young girl as she pulled her well away from the delirious stranger. "You shouldn't be so careless!" the feline hissed into her ear. "This boy could be an enemy. We need to return to the guild _immediately _and report this to Chief Roubaul." The two turned, only to realise that the older boy was already in front of them, peering at Charle strangely.

How had he sneaked up on them so silently?

"Guild? Eh, are you guys talking about Cait Shelter? I heard that it was around here somewhere."

"What do you want with our guild?" Charle questioned, her tone laced with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at the stranger. The feline surreptitiously took a small step in front of Wendy.

"Well, I _was _thinking about joining. _So _you mind taking me to the uh, Guild Master?"

The young Dragon Slayer stepped forward excitedly."Really?" she asked, her brown eyes glittering with unbridled enthusiasm. "You want to join Cait Shelter?" It was uncommon to get visitors or even messengers here, but someone who wanted to join the guild? Being excited was an understatement. Sadly, her companion standing next to her did not share her eagerness.

"This could just be a ploy to show him where our guild is. For all we know, he could be trying to harm our guild mates."

The older boy held his hands up. "I'm not here to harm anyone, though I am curious..." Scratching his chin, he leaned in closer to Charle, examining her intently. "Are you a summon?"

Charle looked peeved, apparently insulted by his question. Just as the bipedal cat was about to tell him off, Wendy pulled Charle into her arms, effectively silencing her. She held onto the Exceed much like she was holding onto a doll. "Charle isn't a summon. She's my best friend," Wendy explained awkwardly, turning away so that no one would see her blush. "I found her egg and well..."

He sighed, obviously disappointed. "Ah, I guess it was too much to hope that it would _that _easy."

The three soon lapsed into an awkward silence_—_Charle, eyeing the stranger warily; herself, upbeat at the possibility of a new guild member, and absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her dress; and the teen, who was still visibly put out, but was looking at the two expectantly.

Wendy broke the silence. "Uhm, what's your name, sir?"

"Sir?" He chuckled. "I don't look that old, do I?"

"Well, n-no, but I was just_—_"

"Naruto." The older boy grinned, showing off his pronounced canines. He reached out and tousled her shoulder-length dark hair, the action forcing her to duck her head down. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Wendy smiled, nudging the small cat in her arms to mimic her. After all, she didn't want him to think that Cait Shelter was an unfriendly guild and scare him off. However, Charle didn't comply, murmuring something inaudible as she looked away from the scene of friendly affection.

"A-Ah, I'm Wendy Marvell and this is Charle. Pleased to meet you," she said, offering a large bow. "And welcome to Cait Shelter!"

* * *

0.0

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and over there is where we keep the loom to make our clothes. I don't really know how to use it, but Magna can weave anything with that loom. See," Wendy said, twirling around as she showed off her new dress. "She just made this for me."

"That's nice," Naruto remarked, glancing down at his own tattered jacket. "Maybe she could help me with this."

"I doubt it," Charle quipped, her expression reeking of untold disdain. The cat reminded him of Minori in a way, except much, much surlier. "You should just dump it in the trash. Orange is such an unsightly colour."

"A-Ah, Charle, don't be so rude," Wendy ducked her head down to warn off the grumpy companion nestled in her arms. "I'm sure Magna can help fix up Naruto-san's outfit, although if she can't..."

"What kind of person dresses up in such a ludicrous get-up? It's unbecoming of a proper mage."

"_Charle~_" the young girl whined.

"Hmph, whatever." The Exceed turned her head away. "I doubt Chief Roubaul will even let him join in the first place."

Next to them, his shoulders sagged. Why was everyone in this world ragging on him so much? Naruto allowed the two to squabble, preferring to fade into the background of the conversation. Taking a short glimpse around, he examined the small hamlet, noting nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't really know much about the guild or even the small tribal community it housed; something that Wendy tried to rectify to the best of her knowledge.

He glanced back to the bickering duo before turning his attention to the headquarters of Cait Shelter, the large tent shaped in the head of a cat. He tried hard not to draw his own conclusions.

These people must have a thing for cats, huh?

"That's our guild hall. It might not be much, but it's the best guild in Fiore," Wendy said, her smile beaming with pride. "Come on."

She dragged him to the entrance by his wrist, clinging onto him tightly as if she was scared that he would run away. Entering the dome-like structure, the first thing that struck him was the enticing smell of meat burning on a grill somewhere. He couldn't resist taking a deep breath, savouring the mouth-watering smell as his stomach rumbled unintentionally.

He hoped Wendy hadn't noticed that.

The moderately sized mess hall_, _illuminated by a couple of lanterns hung to the walls of the tent_, _was bustling with activity. However, no one noticed the trio's entrance; their attention was drawn to something else entirely.

"Muahahaha! Looks like you owe me another ten thousand Jewels after all!"

"Shut it, Ba'al! There's still another race later. D-Double or nothing! I'll even put down my share for the next shipment!"

All of the occupants in the room were crowded around the centre of the mess hall, far too engrossed in their current activity for them to notice them milling around the entrance. From his position, it was hard to see what they were doing.

The girl next to him tightened her grip on his wrist, causing him to wince a little. "Oh... I forgot that day was today."

"What day is it exactly?" Naruto asked.

"_N-__No__thing._" Wendy shook her head fervently. "It's not important. Come on, I'll bring you to Chief Roubaul. He's in the back off_—_"

Just as she said it, an elderly man stepped out of the crowd, loosely clothed in black pants that was partially covered by a cloth, which reached just above his knees. His strange head-wear and accessories, not to mention the poofy-like feathers on his butt, accentuated his oddity. He smiled giddily as he broke off into a small jig around the hall, waving what Naruto assumed was a large stack of Jewels in his hand.

"I won! I won! I can't believe I won!"

"That's Chief Roubaul," Charle said, eyeing the teen out of the corner of her eyes. "Are you sure you still want to join?"

Well, it wasn't so bad, Naruto reasoned. Individuals of great power had their eccentricities, like the old man Hokage, Tsunade-baachan and as much as he loathed admitting it, Jiraiya-shishou with his perverted writing.

If possible, the grip on his hand tightened. "T-The chief doesn't do that every day. He's just really happy because he won."

Naruto waved it off, his free hand somehow finding its way to the back of his head. "Relax, he looks like a... ___fun _person?" Glancing back at the crowd, he asked, "What are they doing?"

Charle chuckled, just a bit condescendingly too. "It's the bi-weekly turtle race," she offered as an explanation before walking towards the dancing Guild Master, tilting her head in the air as she did. How the cat managed to walk around with her eyes closed, he wasn't sure. But one of these days, that ego of hers would make her walk straight into a brick wall. He hoped to be around to see it.

"A turtle race, huh?" Clearly, the name was self-explanatory.

Wendy ducked her head down abashedly. She was obviouslyembarrassed by it, though he couldn't really understand why.

"Can I join in?"

"You w-want to join?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Besides, I'm running low on Jewels. I might earn myself a couple of meals worth or two."

His hopes at suckering a couple of his future guild mates were temporarily dashed when the Exceed returned with their Guild Master. Chief Roubaul was no longer his cheery self, having apparently stashed his winnings somewhere in his beard. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the newcomer.

"Charle mentioned that you wish to join our guild?" His gruff voice was loud, easily gathering the attention of all the occupants in the hall. The race was apparently on hold.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto said, taking a nervous look around the small crowd which had gathered around them.

"Why?"

"Ah, what do you mean?"

"Why us?" The old man's eyes travelled up and down his body, no doubt noting his dishevelled and tattered appearance. "You seem like a perfectly capable mage. Why not try out at one of the other _popular _guilds? Ours is small, plain... We rarely even get requested for missions. So why come to us?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "I tried at another guild before, but it turned out to be only for girls. So, I got rejected. And well... this was the next closest guild around the area," he clarified with a small measure of shame.

Roubaul frowned. "Though I appreciate your honesty, young man, you mean to tell me that you wish to join Cait Shelter because of such a flimsy reason?"

"I didn't mean it to make it sound like that! It's just that I don't know much about the other guilds, even yours to be honest. I just thought about wandering around until I got accepted somewhere, and this is my first and _hopefully last_ stop?"

Next to him, Wendy fretted worriedly. "C-Chief Roubaul..."

"What_... _you're telling me is that you're just a lonely, kindred soul wandering around the Kingdom, just looking for a place to b-belong?" Transient tears were beginning to pool at the corner of his eyes. It was clear the old man was holding back from out right bawling. "That is so _beautiful_..."

Whispers began to break out in the guild hall. Most of them commenting about their Chief's reaction to their new guest. Naruto glanced around the mess hall, trying to gauge the reaction of the other mages. Was this a normal occurrence?

"Does this mean I can join?"

Slowly, Roubaul nodded, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "Aye, young one, I... no, we accept you into the guild. Give me a moment to find our guild stamp. It's been a while after all." That said, he walked off towards the back room, pushing through the crowd that was beginning to gather around Wendy and Naruto.

"You did it!" the young girl shouted, shaking his wrist excitedly. "_You did it!_"

In a flurry of motion, his new guild mates surrounded him, each wanting a piece of their new guild member. They exchanged pleasantries, congratulating the blond as one of their own in a show of camaraderie. Naruto smiled. His new guild mates were doing well to make him feel right at home.

"Of course. What a fine addition to the guild. The constellations are in our favour with him by our side."

"Enough with the new guy! Come on! Let's get back to the race, people!"

"Oi, blondie, welcome to Cait Shelter!"

Who knows, maybe he could grow to like it here.

* * *

0.0

Roubaul leaned against the door to his office, locking the door behind him so that no one would barge in. Not that it mattered. One of his illusions would have distracted anyone who tried to do so. He sighed, ambling over to his desk as he searched for the guild stamp. He wasn't lying when he said that it had been a while.

Never in his long, dreary existence had he thought that his guild would accept yet another member; a boy whose name he didn't even know. His vow to live a life of solitude to atone for his sins was beginning to lose its sight. Of course, he had been able to fend off the occasional mage or two curious about their guild, instead directing them towards one of the other guilds in Fiore, though that had been without Wendy being in the immediate vicinity.

At times, he would curse the blue-haired young boy who had brought Wendy to him; another whose name he didn't know.

To hell with his clear and earnest gaze!

The boy's untimely appearance had thrown a wrench in his vows, and due to his impulsiveness, promised to care for a child; a child who had wants, desires and above all else, a need for a place to belong. A family. So, he pulled into himself; the pressure of such a feat almost threatened to destroy his spiritual body, but he survived.

In return, a guild was formed. A guild which he created from nothing but a distant memory.

Her bright smile when she got the first glimpse of her new guild mates brought a small tear to his eyes. She skipped from one person to another, giving a large bow to everyone as she introduced herself, a young Dragon Slayer by the name of Wendy Marvell.

She had always been such a polite child.

The mages of Cait Shelter rejoiced, welcoming the little girl with open arms and she to them. For the first time in a long, long while, he smiled, and in the next four years since Wendy came into his life, he never stopped. He would be lying if Wendy didn't remind him of his own grandchildren, though his heart could not bear to bring them back. His bastard of a conscience would often whisper that she was merely acting as a replacement.

Nabura bless their souls...

So he drank to keep that niggling voice in the back of his mind quiet, but the whispers didn't stop, it just got worse. Truly the day would come when this charade would end, when his body was no longer chained to the world of the living after his mission to oversee the destruction of Nirvana would come to fruition. What would happen then?

He closed his eyes, reaching out for the usual cup of sake which he secreted inside a hidden compartment of his desk.

Truly, he had been a fool.

His only hope was that the young mage would find happiness once again, only with her true companions. In time, perhaps she could forgive an old man for his misgivings. Who knows, maybe their new recruit could help guide her in the right direction.

"Ah, found it!" he exclaimed, holding the guild stamp triumphantly in his hand after shifting through his drawers, only to notice it hidden underneath a stack of paperwork.

Despite his initial frosty attitude towards the boy, Roubaul felt a certain bond of kinship with the young man. The blond seemed sincere, and it was clear that Wendy wanted her new friend to stay. Although, he'd be a fool not to sense the power the boy possessed within him. Well, whatever it turned out to be, he was sure there would be quite an interesting story behind it. He would just have to wait and see how it unravelled.

"Chief, hurry up, the next race is about to start!" one of his illusions called out from the other side of the door.

He smiled. Things were certainly bound to be livelier in Cait Shelter from now on.

* * *

0.0

"_See_, I told you to put it on number nine~" Wendy hummed, swaying her body slightly from side to side as she smiled at the older boy seated across from her.

Naruto hated to admit it, but her smile was infectious. "Hmm, I don't know if it was you, maybe it was just my inherit luck helping me," Naruto remarked, juggling the winnings in his hands. The three plump sacks of Jewels clinked with that sweet, sweet sound of financial stability.

Gama-chan would feast tonight.

"No, it was definitely me. I even told you where to put your guild stamp."

Naruto instinctively glanced at his left shoulder, right where the guild insignia had been stamped. It hadn't hurt, but it was more of a tingly sensation_—_pleasant, but not something he would want to do again. It wasn't like he could just wash it off. "Well, I don't see how that one thing has to do with the other." He paused, catching the final sack on his forehead and balancing it over his metal protector. "Though, I suppose it would be rude to not treat you something. Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

"Really? Charle too?"

Naruto eyed the small cat that seated on the table next to Wendy. Charle may have had her eyes closed, but she was definitely listening to their conversation.

"I prefer Darjeeling tea."

His eyes twitched. The small frown which he tried to hide by biting his outer-most bottom lip only made it more obvious. He hadn't even agreed to anything yet, but since he was new to the guild, he reasoned with himself to compromise and remain civil with the cat that seemed to hate his guts.

"Sure. Why not?"

Naruto stood up from the table they were currently lazing around. Most of the other members were still fixated on the races, though a few had excused themselves to return home, but not before saying a final word to the shinobi. Naruto had talked with a few of the other members, but that was only to exchange pleasantries. In fact, the only people he had strung more than a few sentences together were Wendy and her talking pet cat. Maybe they were still jittery around him. Well, there was always tomorrow to make new friends.

He stopped by the counter, standing there awkwardly as he had a look around.

Was nobody working tonight?

As if answering his question, an elderly man popped up from behind the counter. A chef's hat hung crookedly on his head, showing what little white hair was remained in between his liver spots. His arms were held behind his back showing off the messy oil stains on his small apron. The chef eyed him curiously.

"Why hello there, youngster. Never seen you round these parts before."

Naruto blinked, shaking his head to regain his composure. "Ah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. A new member of the guild," he said politely, offering a small bow.

"That so?" The chef squinted his eyes as he examined Naruto. "You have to forgive me. When you're as old as me, the mind tends to run away from you. Pepel, Pepel the chef." The elderly man stuck his arm forward as if wanting to shake his hand, only for a butcher knife to stop an inch from the tip of Naruto's nose.

"Oh, sorry about that, young'in!" He laughed. "When you're as old as me, the mind tends to forget where it puts the little things." With skills that belayed his age, Pepel twirled the knife seamlessly in his hand before slotting in into a sheath on his waist.

"T-That so?" Adrenaline was coursing through his system at the unprovoked attack before he took a moment to breathe. Surreptitiously, he placed his kunai back into his leg holster. "Got me there for a minute."

Pepel nodded sagely. "Hmm, I'm guessing you must be wanting something to eat. To be honest, we don't have much in stock here."

"That's alright. I'm not too picky. Just give me two of whatever you have and tea, I guess."

The chef laughed, deepening the wrinkles on his face as he proceeded to scratch his chin. "What was that again, young man?" he called out, cupping a hand behind his ear. "You have to forgive me. When you're as old as me, these big ol' ears doesn't really hear all that well."

Just as Naruto was about to turn back to Wendy and ask for her help, an elderly woman stepped up beside him, narrowing her eyes at the small chef. "Pel, what did I say about messing around with these young'ins?"

"Sorry dear, you have to forgive me, when you're as old as me_—_" he broke off into a coughing fit which Naruto guessed was to try and hide a laugh. "Aw, I'll be nice to the new youngster, Mag. No need to be so harsh. I was just playing, is all," he muttered petulantly, dawdling back to the kitchen with his head bowed.

The woman turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry about that, dearie. It's just that my husband is just... an idiot, is all. You'll have to forgive him. When you're as old as him, the mind tends to regress." She patted him on the arm, her own head just reaching above his elbows. "My name is Magna. Why don't you come visit me tomorrow and we'll see if we can do something about your clothes." She smiled warmly, a smile that reached up to her green eyes. In some ways, she reminded him of a typical grandmother.

He cracked a smile, both at the dig at the expense of her husband and the elderly woman's kindness. "Thanks, Magna-san."

"Why, aren't you a polite young man? Now, go on and return to your table. I'll go and check on my husband. I'll see to it that he cooks up those dishes of yours in a jiff." Magna shooed him off with her hands, adding a wink before walking into the kitchen. As she entered, the sound of glass shattering, pots and pans loudly clattering to the ground was left in her wake. "_What did I say about messing with those youngsters, Pel!_"

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of another argument, the blond slipped back to their table. The forms of his two companions hunched together as they whispered in hushed tones to one another did not bode well in his mind. He knew that posture well. The girls back home did it all the time when they were young, especially Ino and Sakura-chan. Knowing better than to ask what they were doing, he cleared his throat loudly to signal his presence, lest they thought he was eavesdropping.

"A-Ah, how much did you hear?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Naruto feigned ignorance, scratching his temple. "Hear? Were you guys talking about something?"

She waved her hands frantically. "N-No," Wendy said, only for Charle to not too subtly nudge her arm, causing the dark-haired girl to jolt in her seat. "_A-__A__ctually, _Charle has something to ask you."

The small cat frowned, apparently displeased with this turn of event. Charle took a moment to think before asking, "We were wondering what type of magic you use. It would be beneficial to know if we were to work together in the future."

"Magic?" The word still sounding foreign in his mouth. "I'm not too sure, but I can do a lot of stuff."

Charle raised a delicate brow at his vague answer. "Stuff_?_"

"It's hard to explain really, but I suppose I'm more suited towards combat. Here, why don't I show you?" Locking his hands into seals, he intoned softly, "___Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._"

A clone popped up beside him, much to the bewilderment of his companions. "What do you need, boss?"

Naruto waved him off. "Nothing, just showing you off to my new friends," he explained, turning back to look at the girls. "I use them a lot, especially in fights."

Wendy looked awe-struck. "Wow..."

Slowly, a small crowd began to form around their table, as eager on-lookers gathered to watch their new guild member demonstrate his 'magic'. Apparently, the race was once again stalled indefinitely. His new Guild Master in particular was eyeing him with interest, his voice slightly louder than the murmurs breaking out in the crowd.

"This isn't an illusion?"

"Of course not, I'm a lot worse with illusions." The clone demonstrated this by knocking his head against the table, dispelling himself. It left a noticeable crack on the wooden table, though Naruto didn't know why his clone chose such a violent method. "Although, they can be quite fragile."

Roubaul nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Do they have their own individual personalities? Eat? Have their own free will? Or are you in constant control of their actions?"

Naruto blinked. His new Guild Master certainly was sharp. "No, they're just copies, and yeah, they have their own will, but they can't usually last more than five hours if I make more than a few."

"Just a few?" someone asked from the back of the crowd.

"Well, I can make thousands if I pushed myself." Naruto was particularly proud of that feat. Apparently, so were the other two at his table, but the old man wasn't so impressed.

Roubaul was smiling genially. "An impressive magic, young one, but you seem to have quite a ways to go before you reach my level." His remark sent the others in the hall_—_barring Wendy and Charle_—_into a tittering frenzy. It was like the whole lot of them were in on the hidden joke, much to the annoyance of Charle.

"I can do other stuff!" Naruto spluttered angrily.

"Yes, yes I've heard something to that effect, though I must applaud your determination. It is uncommon for mages to branch out in other fields and even rarer for them to master it. What else can you do? Transformation? Elemental magic? Enlighten us."

"W-Well, I have a wind affinity too!"

This news was apparently a revelation for Wendy as she slammed her hands onto the table hard enough for their mugs to teeter, causing the frosty liquid inside to splash onto the table. "_Wind magic_? That's kind of like mine!"

Roubaul nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. Your elemental ability does bear a resemblance to Wendy's Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer?"

Wendy nodded excitedly, leaning over the table as she beamed at the blond. "It was taught to me by my mother, Grandine!"

"Why do they call it that?"

The old man eyed Naruto in amusement. "Grandine is a dragon, young one."

Naruto closed his eyes as his mind began to process the information, his body wavering as if reacting to some unknown breeze. The guild hall was unusually silent, only to be shattered by his raucous laughter.

"Are you kidding me? _A... dragon_? C'mon, do I look like a little kid?"

Honestly, they could have tried a little harder if they wanted to prank him. Seriously, a dragon? A creature from fairy tales told to little privileged children? He wasn't that gullible to fall for something so cheap. His laughter slowly died in his mouth as he stared out at the sea of grim faces. Apparently, no one else found this as amusing as he had. They were much more concerned about something else.

"S-She's real."

Wendy was gripping the hem of her dress tightly, small tears beginning to rip at the delicate hand-crafted seams. She drew into herself, ducking her head down as her hair shadowed her tear-stricken face. Her small body was quivering as she tried to stall the tears from flowing.

"_She's real..._"

Next to her, Charle softly patted the inconsolable girl on her arm, all the while, shooting a venomous look at Naruto.

He winced, guilt and regret seeping into the pits of his stomach. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you guys were joking. I didn't know."

Roubaul nodded slowly, averting his gaze away from him as he reached out to knead her shoulder in a show of parental affection. "It is just a misunderstanding. Though a regretful incident, I'm sure the young one clearly did not mean anything by his remarks." He made a motion with his hand to the crowd, shooing them away to leave the small girl in peace. They did so, grumbling under their breath, clearly unhappy with his decision.

He certainly wouldn't earn brownie points for this, especially being the only outsider around his new guild.

"Come now, Wendy. A big girl such as yourself shouldn't be crying. I'm sure Naruto didn't mean anything by it." He shot Naruto a sharp glance. "Did you?"

"_Of course not!_"

Roubaul smiled at him; something that eased his conscience considerably. "See, it is just a simple misunderstanding. This is all a part and parcel of what we share with our friends. In their haste, their callous actions may unintentionally hurt us, but this is naught but a temporary wound. Deep down, know that they will always care for you." He paused, sharing a meaningful glance with the blond. "Do you understand?" he asked, patting her on the head placatingly.

Wendy nodded into his hand, rubbing her eyes with her forearms.

"Yes," she murmured, red-rimmed eyes staring up at the elderly man as she sniffled lightly.

"Good, now that looks like Magna coming with your meals. I want the three of you to eat up, and then it's straight to bed for all of you. No buts!" Apparently, none of them questioned his decision as they nodded dumbly. "Yes, well... that's good." Roubaul coughed, clearly expecting resistance. He stepped out of the way as Magna bustled past him, placing their meals in front of them. "Enjoy your food then."

He left them to their meals in peace. If you could call it that.

The three companions sat in silence. Their metal utensils clinked softly against the plates as they ate or in Charle's case, the occasional sip from her tea. Naruto threw a few concerned looks at the upset young girl, but she looked listless as she kept her head down. The fringe of her hair shadowed the upper half of her face, leaving him with nothing to glean from except for her languid posture as her hands mechanically pushed her utensils together.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, trying but failing to once again utter out an apology. In the end, they ended their first meal together in an uncomfortable silence; something that he would definitely correct in the future.

He just hoped he didn't utterly screw up their friendship in the process.

* * *

0.0

"So you didn't find anything else strange about him? Anything at all?"

"No." Wendy shook her head lightly. "Just what I told you before."

The small cat standing on her bed stopped pacing as she propped a hand under her chin. "I wonder why."

It wasn't enough that the older blond had upset her charge, but now they were sharing the same roof together? Charle did not hesitate to speak out against Chief Roubaul's decision, though she was easily overruled. Their community was just too small and everyone had to make sacrifices, the Guild Master reasoned. But there were just so many things she could find wrong with this picture.

First, it was unbecoming for a boy and two girls to share the same household together. A small blush crept on the cat's cheeks. That sort of situation should wait until a time that both parties were clearly comfortable with each other and they should wait until they were adults.

Really old adults for Wendy's case.

Second, Wendy was clearly uncomfortable with the boy now. His callous words had hurt her deeply. The young girl was obviously still distraught over the disappearance of her foster mother, and his constant presence would only worsen the situation. Before Charle could continue on with her mental tirade, a knock on the door interrupted her. Unfortunately, there was only one other person in their house besides the two of them. She was about to shoo him off, but Wendy cut her to it.

"C-Come in."

The older boy entered tentatively. He had discarded his tattered jacket somewhere, now only wearing his black undershirt as his forehead protector hung loosely around his neck. The usually cheerful boy was subdued, shooting her charge a concerned look as he leaned against the door frame.

"Uh, nice room," he said awkwardly, glancing around Wendy's sparsely decorated bedroom. It didn't sound like an insult. "It's a lot bigger than mine used to be. Back home, I mean."

"Thank you..."

Naruto grimaced, turning his head away from the duo. "Uh Wendy-san, listen... I didn't mean to be a jerk just now." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that I'm new to this place, so I don't really know much about how things work around here."

Charle bit her tongue, stopping herself from speaking out of turn. This was something between Wendy and the boy; she had no say in the matter. Glancing at her companion, Wendy had her knees tucked to her chest, hiding her face slightly in her arms, but her eyes were still focused on Naruto as he spoke.

"You mind telling me about your foster mother?" he asked after a lengthy pause.

Now Charle really was alarmed. That was a bold move that could seriously backfire. Even in their three years of being together, Wendy rarely talked about Grandine, and she was the closest person to the Dragon Slayer. It could even send her charge into another depression spiral. Charle narrowed her eyes, baring her sharp teeth at Naruto. What kind of an idiot was he?

"Y-You want me to tell you a-about Grandine?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure there are memories you have together with your foster mother. So, you wanna share some of them?"

The young girl looked uncertain for a moment, before pointing towards the desk chair opposite her bed. He complied, sitting on it backwards, his arms tucked around the narrow surface atop the backrest. He waited patiently for Wendy to start; something she didn't know the boy could do in the few hours since they met.

Wendy hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "Grandine loved to fly, and she knew how much I loved it too. There was nothing like it**—**to feel the wind rush by you from that high up." She closed her eyes at the memory, smiling. "She always made time for it just before bedtime." Wendy turned her head, glancing towards the window at the night sky. "It was always easier to sleep afterwards."

The small cat sat off to the side, listening intently to her charge. This was something that even Wendy had not divulged to her. The young girl had always been reserved; something that people mistook for shyness. Maybe that was why they were so close. Even she rarely talked about herself with the other members.

"What about you, Naruto-san?"

"Huh? What about me?"

"N-No. I mean, do you have anything you remember about your mother?"

Naruto shook his head wryly, grinning ruefully. "Nah, been an orphan since I was born. I didn't even know who my parents were until recently. Well, only my dad actually. I did get to meet him for a while, which is a bit hard to explain. It's kinda funny actually; the man whom I was worshipping all my life turned out to be my father."

The shinobi slapped a fist into his open hand, rubbing his knuckles absentmindedly. "Then I really gave him one." He smiled, just a bit sheepishly too. "It's a lot more complicated than you think. But to be fair, I was really confused at the time," he explained, gaining his previous sombre mood. "In the end, I understood the choices he had to make. It was a hard one, but it took a person like him to do it." He huffed, pulling his arms behind his head. "He was such a cool guy."

"W-Was?" Wendy asked uncertainly.

Naruto smiled, a certain measure of pride shining in his eyes. "Yeah, he gave his life for the village and his son. Although, I like to think it was more for me than anything."

The duo soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, shooting each other looks when they thought the other wasn't looking. The charade soon ended when Wendy shot up from her bed, bowing deeply before the blond.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san!"

"Oi, what are you apologizing for? I should be the one_—_" He stood up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on, mimicking her awkward actions. "I'm sorry too!"

Charle couldn't help the small snort that escaped her; these two were acting like two peas in a pod.

"Argh, what are you snorting at, girl-cat?"

"Honestly? It's you..."

"Charle~" Wendy tugged at the sleeves of her outfit, causing a small hint of annoyance to run through her veins. Didn't she always tell Wendy not to do that? It was going to ruin her pyjamas. "I told you not to be so mean to Naruto-san."

"Hmm, mean?" Charle repeated, lifting a confused brow at the young girl. "I think not. I was merely laughing at his stupidity."

Wendy looked at Naruto nervously to gauge his reaction. It was obvious she was afraid that it might prompt another quarrel between her and their new roommate. "That ___is _being mean."

"Whatever!" The bipedal cat huffed, walking over to Wendy's bed and moving over to slip into the warm covers of her comforter. "If the both of you are done, I will be going to sleep." She shot a sharp glare at Naruto so that he would get the message. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Naruto-san."

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me that. I'd prefer it if you guys just call me by my name."

"Ah, and you can call me Wendy too," the young girl chipped in, glancing at Charle and willing the pleading intent to reach her eyes in the hopes that the small cat would get the hint and comply.

Honestly...

"I still prefer the arrangement we have now. Some formality between us is good," Charle said, totally ignoring the betrayed look Wendy sent her way.

The teen shrugged as a small mischievous gleam reached his eyes. "Alright, good night then, Wendy, _Charle-chan._" He dashed out of the room before she could even begin her angry tirade, slamming the door to his own room shut.

Charle wasn't really angry, more annoyed actually than angry, but she acted out for Wendy's sake, knowing that the young girl would expect her to. As Wendy settled in comfortably in the covers next to her, she prepared for the usual routine as the young girl pulled her into her arms, hugging her body around her. The physical contact irked the Exceed, but she bore it for the sake of her charge.

"Ne, Charle, maybe we were wrong about him," Wendy whispered softly. Charle could feel her warm breath tickling her ears.

"Yes, quite."

"A-Ah, sorry, I didn't know you were sleepy." Wendy tightened the hug, but it was more comfortable than suffocating. "Night, Charle."

"It's alright. Goodnight, Wendy."

Charle waited a while as her charge slowly fell asleep; her deep, steady breathing being the only thing she could hear and feel against her body. The small cat's thoughts finally turned back to their new companion, no... friend, she supposed. Perhaps she was being too harsh on him, but she had a right to be wary around their new guild member.

There were just some many unanswered questions. Where had he learned such an obscure magic? And his story about his father, where was this village that he was speaking of? She would have heard rumours about such an act of bravery. After all, Fiore was relatively small compared to the other Kingdoms. Could he have come from another Kingdom to escape his past? It was possible after all. But what kind of past was he trying to escape from to merit coming to their Kingdom? Though what was most troubling was what Wendy had mentioned to her back at the guild, her enhanced smell, gifted by her Dragon Slayer status, catching a subtle whiff coming off the older blond.

Why did their new friend smell suspiciously like foxes? Or Miso for that matter?

* * *

_Omake: Big Brother Complex_

* * *

"___Munya..._"

An audible gooey sigh resounded in the small outpatient's clinic in Diligeon. The patient, a dark-haired young girl, was seated across from the doctor with the rest of her entourage milling restlessly around her bed.

"Mou, onii-chan~"

Wendy reached her hands out to grab onto Naruto's distracting orange pants, only for Charle, who was standing beside her, to swat her grabby hands away. The feline turned towards Naruto, glaring.

"What did I tell you about getting close? Go back to your corner!"

The older boy did so reluctantly, but kept a wary gaze on his young charge that was constantly trying to smother him with hugs. Her thin but strangely powerful arms proved to be quite persistent in trying to seek him out whenever he got within a few metres of her.

"What's wrong with her, doc? Is it... I-Is it serious?"

The male doctor, a man roughly in his late forties, dressed in a comfortable pair of light green scrubs and lab coat, nodded in reply. "I'm afraid it's a lot more serious than our initial diagnosis. We don't really have a conclusive medical term for her condition, but she's been afflicted with a disorder called ___'Big Brother Syndrome'_. Now, I don't want either of you to worry because it's nothing life-threatening, but her personality will revert to—" he pointed at Wendy, "—this mushy-like state every few hours without her knowledge."

Naruto did his best not to sigh. He palmed his face in his hands, slowly burying it upwards to ruffle his messy hair. "Is there anything you can do to help her get better?"

"Well, '_Big Brother Syndrome_' hasn't gotten to the point where we've developed a cure, but a combination of mood-altering potions is the best treatment we can give her. Granted, the side effects of the medication could be a lot more harmful than the disorder itself."

Charle paced up a storm on the bed, leaving a noticeable impression as her path was imprinted on the sterile white sheets. "What could have caused this disorder, doctor?"

The man flipped through the report in his hands; a finger quickly trailed up and down the length of the thin brown folder. "There are a number of things that could have triggered this. Uh, has there been a sudden appearance of a strong older male presence?" Charle's eyes immediately latched on to Naruto, prompting him to nod. "It's just as I thought." He swivelled in his chair as he regarded Naruto. "I'm afraid you're the root of the problem."

"What the heck did I do?"

"For one thing, a sudden appearance of a strong male presence for a young girl in her condition has caused her to be infatuated with—" he made quotation marks in the air, "—___her older brother__._ That's you, Uzumaki-san. It's commonly triggered during dashing acts of bravery or as you young people would say: sheer 'bad-assery'." The doctor coughed into a closed hand. "Did I get that right?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Right, but barring that, these symptoms have to be set off concurrently, and in this case, your terminator-like disposition, and ruggedly good looks, coupled with the fact that she hasn't had a strong male presence in her life has ultimately compounded to her contracting an acute case of _BBS._"

"_BBS_?" Charle parroted.

The older man nodded patiently. "_BBS_," he clarified.

"Yeah, biggest bullshit ever! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

The doctor ignored the rude comments that he knew wasn't really directed at him, but at the futile conditions now surrounding this odd trio. "Grit and endure, Uzumaki-san." He shook his head. "Grit and endure."

Another gooey sigh resounded in the room.

"___Munya__, _onii-chan~"

* * *

_**Side Note: **__It's late in my neck of the woods, and I'm tired._

_Thanks to those who have reviewed this story and exchanged ideas with me. I am trying not to be swayed by reviews, but it's hard. I keep wanting to make this story the best it could be._

_Why Naruto lied:__ He's in a new world, he's scared, nothing is going right by him and he can't summon the toads. If you're willing to tell someone you just met in a strange dimension that you just blew up parts of their forest because you were just letting off steam, which to them might not be so trivial, then you must have some balls. _

_It isn't really a matter of acceptance now, is it?_

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Girl with the Cait Shelter Tattoo…_


	5. The Girl With The Cait Shelter Tattoo

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to Narutomaniac for double-checking this chapter. He's been a great help._

_Revised at 21st May 2014 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Four – The Girl with the Cait Shelter Tattoo_

* * *

0.0

He blinked once as his mind re-adjusted to the unfamiliar ceiling. It was normal for his body to do this, having been on the move a lot in the past few years. He supposed it was better to get used to this one; he was going to be here for a while.

Covering his mouth as a yawn escaped him, he took a momentary glance around the guestroom. Well, his room now. It was Spartan in design; more functional and practical than that 'homey' vibe he got from Wendy's room. Still, it was more than enough for him. Besides, he could always find a few odds and ends to spruce up the place.

The blond got up, giving his body a slight stretch as he did. His mind was quickly going over the events leading up to the last few days. Honestly, he hadn't expected Chief Roubaul to accept him into the guild so easily. He was under the impression that it took a lot more to enter, like some sort of feat of strength or trial to prove his worth, but all it took was a few words and he was in.

Naruto reached for his black undershirt which he had draped over the backrest of a chair, having allowed it to air out overnight. He really needed to something about his lack of clothes. Thankfully, Magna had asked him to drop by to help him with his little situation.

Opening the door to his room slowly, he snuck a peek out the corridor. There were no outward signs of shadows or clamours that indicated his new roommates were awake; they must like to sleep in, or maybe it was just his unnatural body clock. Throwing a final glimpse at the door to Wendy's bedroom, he snuck out of the house silently, remembering to step over that particularly squeaky wooden floorboard he had discovered last night.

Once outside, Naruto couldn't stop that small sigh of contentment as the warmth of the sun's rays washed over him. A few of the other members were already out and about, carrying wicker baskets on their backs as they walked off towards the forested areas. He greeted them with a small smile and a friendly wave; something which the others politely returned.

Knowing that their house was pretty remote—clustered in a row of houses a good distance away from the guild—he decided to walk the scenic route to fully take in the sights of the hamlet. Banners displaying the insignia of the guild in a wide array of colours, large empty ceramic vases left off to the front of the houses, and the occasional wooden sculptures in varying degrees of poses were just some of the oddities that caught his eye. As he stopped momentarily to stare at the tall wooden structure behind the guild, a voice called out to him:

"You are the new member, yes?"

Naruto turned towards the direction of the booming, gravelly voice where a hulking, long black-haired man sat on a crate. He wore next to nothing except for the brown fur boots and a tattered old cloth that covered his nether regions. The man's black eyes never left his as he continued to sharpen the steel bit of his large axe with a thick piece of whetstone.

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki. I never saw you at the guild last night." How could he have not?

The man stood up, swinging the large axe that was as tall as him and securing it behind his back. At his full height, he practically dwarfed Naruto. He held out a large, calloused hand to the shinobi. "I am Grognak," the giant stated simply, pointing his gaze heavenwards.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto tried not to wince as the force behind the handshake caught him unaware; Grognak certainly had one hell of a grip. Not wanting his hand to be crushed by the other man, he equalled the handshake.

"You have a strong grip and eyes—the eyes of a warrior." The barbarian let out a roaring laugh, scaring a few birds that were resting in the nearby trees. "It is rare to meet a young warrior with such strong eyes." He patted Naruto on the back, causing Naruto to lurch forward before the man guided him into the guild tent. "Come, brother, let us check the request boards."

Right...

Roubaul had mentioned the boards to him previously, but it had totally slipped his mind in his haste to make up with Wendy last night. As they entered the guild tent fully, Naruto noticed, with growing alarm, just how quiet the place was. There were only a few scattered mages (of which he naturally assumed) lazing around the mess hall.

"Uh, Grognak-san, where is everyone?" he asked.

The towering mage paused in his steps, rumbling under his breath; something which the shinobi took for an indication that the man was listening. "Hmm, I have deemed you as my brother now. Please do not feel the need to be so formal. You may call me Grog, young warrior."

"Well," he said, smiling. "I suppose you can call me Naruto too."

If Grognak had heard him, he sure didn't act like it as he surveyed the tent. "To answer your question, the rest are off to gather materials for our trade."

"Trade?"

"We are a guild only in name, young warrior." Grognak ignored the small, depressed groan at the use of the blond's new title. "Our guild is made up of descendants of the ancient Nirvit tribe. As such we tend to shy away from the other towns. This is a reason why we receive so few mission requests. To compensate, the rest began to fabricate crafts of our local culture to sell to the other towns."

"Oh, so that mean Wendy is from this er_—_Nirvit tribe as well?"

Grognak shook his head in reply, the act causing his long black hair to swish over his bulky shoulders. "Wendy is not of the Nirvit tribe. Much like you, she is an outsider who joined our guild four years ago."

Naruto felt strangely uncomfortable hearing that term. "Outsider, huh?"

The tall man was startled by his reply; perhaps aware that his words may have been a bit too blunt. "It was not meant to be a derogatory comment. I apologise if it may have sounded that way, but that is what we refer to those who are not of the tribe."

"Oh, okay then," Naruto started awkwardly. "So is that what you do around here too?"

Grognak chuckled heartily, but there was fire in his eyes as he spoke, "No, much like you, I live for the thrill of battle. Though at times like this, I am—" his eyes flashed at the barren mission request boards, "—simply unemployed."

He frowned, taking another look around the almost desolate tent. "Does this happen a lot?"

Grognak closed his eyes, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Not necessarily. At any given month, we receive an average of twenty requests, but admittedly, it has been a slow month." He shrugged his considerably broad shoulders. "I myself have not found a suitable one yet this month."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Had he really made the right choice in joining this guild? How was he going to survive here? It wasn't like he had any other skills besides fighting. More importantly, would staying here really help him return home? Without thinking, he bit the inside of his cheek, already considering the other option.

Should he just leave?

"But do not be troubled, brother!" Grognak exclaimed hurriedly, a panicky tone seeping into his booming voice. "There are other ways that you can earn Jewels. Why, I can teach you the ways of the hunt. You would be amazed at what some of the merchants in the other towns would pay you for finely skinned pelt."

Naruto frowned deeper. That didn't really convinced him much. "That so?"

Grognak slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him away from staring dejectedly at the mission request boards. "I'm sure a request will turn up soon. After all, we stent never know what tomorrow will bring us." The man raised his free arm, as if reaching out to some imaginary horizon.

"I guess..."

"Good." Grognak forced out a bellowing laughter, dragging him towards one of the tables in the tent. "Let me introduce you to some of the other mages." With a forceful shove, he pushed the blond into the unoccupied seat. "Greetings, bravest warriors of Cait Shelter! Meet our newest brother and member, Uzumaki Naruto!"

A light blue-haired woman, who had strange facial markings shaped in the form of odd rectangles adorning her forehead and cheeks, eyed him curiously before a small spark of recognition reached her eyes. She ducked her head down, making the cowl of her large cloak partially cover her features in the shadows, and away from his gaze.

Next to her, the block-headed man that was previously resting his head in his arms groaned out, massaging the nerves under his short ponytail in annoyance. He levelled an annoyed look at the giant, displeased that he had interrupted his cat nap.

"Do you have to be so loud so damn early in the morning?" the black-haired man asked, before turning his attention to Naruto. "We've met," he added grouchily, apparently none too pleased with the teen too.

Oh, wait...

He remembered this guy from last night. "You're Busk-san."

The man scoffed. "Yeah, and you're that kid who cleaned me out in the races yesterday. Thanks for that, the missus tore me a new one when I got home." His hand snaked to his lower back as he straightened into his seat. "Ended up sleeping in that stupid, lumpy couch last night..."

"Sorry about that," he lied, hoping that his apology would appease the grumpy man. It wasn't his fault that his turtle was faster.

"Mah, it's all right." The pony-tailed man waved his hand dismissively, a small smirk growing in return. "I can just win it back from you in the next race. You'd better not skip out."

Placing a false cheer, Naruto smiled genially at the older man. Like hell he was going to lose all that Jewels he earned from the races; it easily covered up his expenses and then some over the past two weeks. Judging from the poor inflow of requests, gambling was beginning to look like his only source of income. With a final nod at Busk, Naruto turned to the oddly silent woman.

"Ah, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last night, my name is—"

"Naoki," she murmured softly, interrupting him.

The woman took a small glance at the blond before turning away again, clutching the small cup of tea tighter in her hands. If he hadn't seen her lips move, Naruto could have sworn that the quiet murmur was just a breeze drifting in the tent.

"Nice to meet you, Naoki-san." As time dragged on, he could feel the awkward tension thicken. He twisted in his chair, pointing at the request boards behind him. "Are you guys waiting for a mission to show up too?"

Inwardly, he began to appreciate how his village operated. It helped that Konoha was one of the five great powers, but to think of the administrative duties the others had to handle when it came to mission requests back home; he was glad he just had to show up and there was a mission available, but here...

Was this how it felt to be in one of the minor villages? Lazing around until something eventually popped up?

"Yeah, it's been about a week since something came in." Busk yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did. "Hmm, something will come in eventually and when it does—" he slammed his hands on the table, causing his mug to teeter slightly, "—it's off to the races again!"

To his left, Grognak narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "Perhaps you should cut back, Busk. You've been losing a lot recently."

"Nah, that just means that my windfall's gonna come soon. I can feel it in my bones, Grog. This next race is going to be the one," Busk trailed off as he noticed the skeptical looks around the table, causing his lips to curl in vexation. "Bah, you'll see," he said, as he stood up, knocking over his chair as it was dragged back with a wooden squeak. "I'm gonna get going. The wife asked me to head to Diligeon for a bit to get some supplies." Without even acknowledging anyone at the table, he strode purposely towards the entrance, a sheet of paper clenched tightly in his hand.

Grognak rumbled anxiously. Turning to the blond, the man placed a hand on his shoulders, plastering a small smile. "I must apologise Naruto, but if you would excuse me, it appears that there is a pressing matter that I need to attend to."

Naruto blinked owlishly before responding, "Ah, no problem."

The towering mage nodded thankfully, immediately on Busk's trail as he rushed out of the tent, all the while under the watchful gaze of the Guild Master.

Naruto took another glimpse around the tent, the whispers from the other members reaching his ears as they failed to discreetly look at him. He resisted the urge to sigh, chalking it up to the fact that he was the new guy here. The blond tried to block out the stares and murmurs as he smiled at the silent woman, saying the first thing on his mind:

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Naoki remained silent, ducking her head down again as her hands—albeit shaking slightly—remained glued onto the tea cup like a lifeline.

* * *

0.0

Wendy looked at the obstacle standing in the way of her objective, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anxiety. "What if he's still sleeping?" she whispered, indecisiveness evident in her body language before she turned to her companion.

"Then the logical thing to do would be to knock on his door."

Wendy shushed her, placing her forefinger over her lips. "N-Not so loud, Charle. We could be disturbing him."

"That would save us the hassle of waking him up."

Wendy glanced back at the door again, frowning nervously. "He might be grumpy."

Wendy didn't like the look Charle was giving her. It usually meant that she was at the end of her ropes. It was like when she wandered off into the forest without telling her or when she wanted to sleep in for just five more minutes. That look did not bode well for her. She reached up and rapped on the door lightly. Apparently too softly for Charle's taste, judging from the way she crinkled her nose.

"N-Naruto," she called out softly.

There was no response; maybe a little louder this time.

"Naruto!"

The door was nudged open just enough for the young girl to sneak a peek in. She had forgotten that the knob in the guest room was loose; she really should tell Naruto that later. Meanwhile, Charle had taken initiative from the faulty mechanism to barge into the room. Not far behind her, Wendy followed suit, whispering lowly for the small cat to come back outside.

"He's not here," the feline said, looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary. "He must have left."

Wendy's hands shot up to her mouth, her face etched in shock. "_Eh?_"

"No, I mean left as in the house," Charle explained, rolling her eyes; not that the young girl saw it. "He must be at the guild tent. I'm sure that some of the guild members would have seen him."

"Oh, okay then," Wendy murmured, relieved. Her eyes kept glancing back at the entrance to their home, just in case Naruto came back. After all, she didn't want him to think that they were snooping around. Imagine what would happen if he caught them in his room. She swallowed nervously. "Maybe we should leave now."

It certainly didn't help that the small cat ignored her as Charle continued to rummage around the room, her tiny paws already opening the panels of his wardrobe.

"Charle," she added a bit forcefully, rushing over to her with the intent of scooping the stubborn cat into her arms. Charle didn't resist like she normally would, instead both of their attention were drawn to tattered orange jacket inside the wardrobe.

The Exceed raised a brow at the piece of clothing. "I wonder why he's still hanging onto this thing."

"A-Ah, maybe it was given by someone close to him?"

"Could be..." Charle muttered distractedly, turning her head to look at the young mage. "You're right. We should leave."

Wendy nodded eagerly, closing the panels of the wardrobe. She glanced around the room to check that everything was as it should be; just to ensure there were no outward signs whatsoever of their intrusion. Not finding any, she swiftly marched out of his room, not breaking her stride until she was already out of the house.

"Let's not do that again, Charle," Wendy whispered into her companion's ear.

The small cat in her arms hummed out a quiet agreement; something which Wendy knew she would adhere to.

As they headed towards the guild_—_intent on finding their wayward roommate_—_a few of the members called out to her, greeting her with their usual smiles, but it was Magna that ultimately drew her attention. The elderly woman was struggling to carry a large cardboard box that covered the upper half of her body, and it was only by her usual striking outfit from the waist down that Wendy was able to identify her.

"Magna!" she called out, rushing over to the woman and releasing Charle in the process. "Let me help you with that."

The woman's laughter was muffled as she chortled against the box. "Why thank you, dear." Wendy positioned herself at the other end, sharing the burden. "These old bones weren't what they used to be."

"_Uff!_ Where are you going?"

"Why, your house, dear. These are just some of the old clothes my husband used to wear. I thought that the newest young'in would like to have a look at it," Magna answered. "Nabura only knows how long he's been wearing his old clothes."

Seeing a chance to help the duo, Charle volunteered to locate the blond, to which the elderly woman expressed her gratitude with a smile. Soon enough, they arrived at the house, setting the box inside the small living room with a certain degree of difficulty; the door being the main obstacle.

"Would you like something to drink?" Wendy asked, wiping the small beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"It's quite alright, dear." The elderly matron took a small glance around their modest home, before settling a knowing look over at the young Dragon Slayer. "So, how is your new roommate? I hope everything's going... smoothly?"

Wendy ducked her head down, embarrassed at her sudden inquiry. "E-Everything's... fine; great even. Uhm, we had a talk last night so," she trailed off, suddenly finding the wooden floor very interesting.

Magna smiled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. He seems like a sweet young boy; I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude."

"Y-Yeah."

Not long afterwards, the sound of the doorknob turning drew their attention as Naruto entered the household with the small form of Charle trailing after him. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the side of his head.

"Sorry, I wanted to meet you the first thing in the morning, but I didn't know where you lived."

The elderly woman waved her hand glibly. "It's alright." Holding her back as she bent over to rummage through the contents, her voice echoed slightly in the box, "I thought you might want to have a look through some of my husband's clothes. It's a little old, but still wearable." She held up a vest, holding it against his shoulders. "This used to be Pel's old hunting gear. Oh~ he looked so strapping in it back then." Magna extended her fingers as she measured the length between the crook of his neck and his arm, clucking her tongue. "It's slightly big now, but I'm sure you'll grow into it just fine," she said, patting his shoulders as she tried to pick off the stray threads clinging onto the material.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun with Naruto's makeover, Wendy reached inside the large box; her legs dangling in the air as she delved into the mass of clothes. She grabbed the first thing that caught her eye: a brightly coloured traditional poncho similar to the ones that were popularly worn by some of the members back when she first joined.

"Ne, Naruto... try this on!"

Magna cooed. "Now that looks familiar. I remember Pel wearing that during our twenty-fifth anniversary. It was so romantic." She sighed, closing her eyes in remembrance. "Ah, to be young again," she told them. "Go ahead. Let's see how it fits."

His face strained, Naruto coughed awkwardly but ultimately caved in to the sea of expectant faces. "_Sure_... but is it alright for you to give me all this, Magna-san?" he asked.

"All these clothes have been gathering dust in storage for Nabura knows how long. It'd be better if someone got some use out of them. Besides, it's not like Pepel will ever use these again." Seeing Naruto's confused look, Magna clarified for him, "Time has not been kind on my dear ol' husband."

"Y-You look nice, Naruto," Wendy said, blushing cutely.

Naruto furrowed his brows together, smiling at her. "Really?" he asked, messing up his hair before checking out his new attire. "What's this?"

The elderly woman laughed. "What's with you young people nowadays? Have you never seen a poncho before? These things were really popular back when Wendy first joined the guild," Magna said, looking on fondly. "Now then, I should let you youngsters be. The others should already be back with the supplies. Oh, and remember if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

The blond reached out a hand to stop her. "Ah, could you wait for just a minute, Magna-san?"

Wendy watched as the older boy rushed into his room, having already guessed what he was about to take. Maybe she was right, perhaps his orange jacket had sentimental value to him. It didn't take him long to return with his tattered jacket in tow.

"Uhm, Wendy mentioned you were really good at sewing, and I really don't want to bother you so much, but could you help me mend this jacket? When you have the time, I mean."

"Of course, dear." Smiling warmly, Magna gave it a quick look-over, tutting as she examined the individual cuts. "You must have been in a pretty serious scrap."

"Well, you could say that. It got caught on those thorny vines that snapped at you when I was cutting through the forest."

The woman tutted incessantly at him. "You were in the Evil Forest? Lesser mages have tried exploring the depths, but few returned. At least you got out alive," she stated matter-of-factly. "I don't see a problem with this. With just the right shade of orange and some black threads, I could have it done within a couple of days."

Naruto brightened. "Really?! Thanks, Magna-san, and for the clothes too," he said, bowing deeply.

"Oh, think nothing of it." She held the jacket under an arm, waving her free hand as she stepped out of the house. "Goodbye, dearies. Don't forget to come down to the guild when you're ever hungry. I'll make sure Pel will whip something up for you in a jiff."

Wendy smiled, returning the wave as the woman left to head back to her station at the loom. The older boy next to her copied the gesture with gusto. His lips were twitched upwards in a sincere smile, accentuating the odd whiskers marks on his cheeks. She had never really noticed it before, but quickly turned away before she was caught staring, looking around for the feline as an excuse.

Where was Charle anyway?

As if answering the question, the cat's head popped out from the large box, pushing away the flaps as she hung onto the edge with one paw, and with the other, she was holding onto another piece of clothing. With a deadpan stare, she held it out to Naruto.

"This one next..."

* * *

0.0

Here he was, as Naruto found himself lazing on the couch in their living room, bored out of his damn mind. The duo had subjected him to a rather arduous and stressing make-over session as they went through each and every article of clothing in that damn box; all of which had been neatly organised inside his now full wardrobe.

A makeover wasn't the most enjoyable thing he could imagine doing this afternoon, but he complied with their wishes, knowing it was futile to resist. That was another one of his master's little nugget of wisdom about the opposite sex; something which he had forgotten over the years because it never really applied to him. In the end, he settled for wearing what he had worn previously, which the two didn't really approve but never really hated at first glance either.

That was good enough for him.

The hunting vest was oddly nostalgic to wear, modelled in the same design as the standard Chuunin attire back home; maybe a few shades of green different. The material was softer and thinner and the vest fell a bit loosely off his shoulders, but like Magna had said, it was still wearable. The strange chef must have been a little bit huskier back then as compared to his lean build now.

The poncho was oddly comfortable to wear too; it helped that the poncho had splotches of orange mixed with the red, white and beige patterns. Charle had mentioned that it would help him to blend in with his new guild since his old clothes made him look like an outsider.

As he absentmindedly fingered the small Cait Shelter's crest above the left breast pocket, he realised it felt nice to have something reminding him of his village even if it was just a simple piece of clothing. That was why he was a little antsy over the condition of his jacket. It was one of the few things he had left to remind him of his home especially since it was given to him by Jiraiya-shishou.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked, noticing the young girl flip through a magazine in her hands.

Wendy perked up, happy at the distraction. She too, it seemed, was getting bored at the stifling silence. "It's the Weekly Sorcerer," she said, holding up the cover depicting a female mage in a scantily dressed outfit, holding onto an odd wooden stick in between her thighs.

Naruto tried not to jump to conclusions.

"It's a gossip rag," the small cat sitting opposite him explained sourly.

"It's not so bad," Wendy defended, holding out the well-worn copy to him. From its condition, it looked like she re-read it quite a bit. "The issue is a couple of weeks old, but you can still read it if you want."

He felt his jaw lock. She was coming dangerously close to his dirty secret. Well, one of his dirty secrets anyway. He waved it away a bit too eagerly, something which the small cat noticed. "Nah," he told her. "It's fine."

"Why don't you want it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't really read such things."

"It's not just about gossip. There's other stuff in here too." Wendy flipped through the pages, stopping at an article that showed a backdrop of the continent. "There's even information about recent mage activities."

"Maybe later," Naruto said, standing. "I have other stuff I need to—"

The feline was having none of it. Taking the offered magazine out of Wendy's hands, she held out the article in front of him. "What does this say?"

Naruto squinted, feigning nearsightedness as he leaned in. The jig was up. He knew there was no other way out of this predicament. An honest man would have stood up and admit his failings, and in doing so, he would gain the respect of his peers. Sadly, this was a shame that went beyond what the shinobi could bear.

"I... uh, lost my glasses." Seeing the looks of disbelief directed his way, he snatched the magazine from the small cat, gripping it tightly as he stared at the foreign words. "F-Fine, I can't read this stupid thing!"

"Y-You can't read?" Wendy shirked back, scrunching up her face uneasily.

"I can read!" he spluttered, pointing at the large fonts on the article. "Just not... whatever this is." Remembering a way to elaborate his point, he reached for the sealing scroll in his pants, knowing that showing his master's book would help. He activated the scroll, releasing the book and sadly, his used underwear which he had forgotten to take out, much to the amazement of his roommates.

"W-What is that?"

He scowled at Charle, hiding the offending article behind him. "It's just underwear."

"_No!_ I mean how did you do that?"

Oh right...

Naruto realised his mistake immediately; maybe it was too much expect this world to know the subtle art of _Fūinjutsu_. Eh, it wasn't like they were going to get it anyways, so he lied. "Magic," he droned, holding out his master's book to stop the inevitable protest from the grumpy cat. "I'm more familiar with these types of characters."

The duo brought their heads together, leaning in to examine the book. From the stumped look on their faces, it appeared that they couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"I've never seen anything like this before... Charle?" Wendy turned to her companion, waiting for her confirmation.

"No, but I've heard stories about ancient languages used sparsely in some of the other Kingdoms." The feline paused, handing the book back to him. "Are you from one of them?"

Naruto looked away. "Yeah," he muttered distractedly. At least he could pass off as someone from these other Kingdoms if anyone got a little curious about him. He would have to learn more about them, but ancient languages? That piqued his curiosity; he had never heard about such a thing. "Is there anyone else you know that can read these ancient languages?"

Wendy shook her head sadly. "Maybe you could try asking Chief Roubaul?"

He filed that information away for the moment, he didn't want to be too hasty and divulge anything about his origins. Not until he was sure that he could trust these people with his life.

"A-Ah, Naruto," Wendy said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Charle and I could help to, you know..."

Naruto looked at her strangely, asking, "Help with what?"

"I-I have some of the old books that I kept around w-when Chief Roubaul taught me how to..." the young girl trailed off, fiddling with her dress awkwardly.

Naruto blinked once. Twice. "_Oh_..."

The blond was grateful that Wendy was doing her best from uttering out the dreaded 'R' word. Turning to look at the cat, he realised that she was as impassive as ever, but she acknowledged him with a small nod. He looked away, hoping that they won't see how embarrassed he was. If the guys back home knew he was getting tutored to learn how to read from a young girl and her cat, they would have flipped out. But it wasn't like he was the only one. He was sure that the others would have faced the same problems as him.

He gulped, steeling himself as he turned back to look at Wendy, ready with his reply. His words were barely audible as he gritted it out:

"Okay_..._"

"_E-Eh_? I-I didn't catch that."

The young girl seemed genuinely confused, however, Charle merely waved her off. "It's okay, Wendy. I heard it just fine." She turned to the Dragon Slayer, a small smirk adorning her lips. "Go get the books. The colouring ones in particular. We should get started immediately."

Apparently, Wendy didn't catch the insult. "Okay," she said, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get you reading in no time!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the girl dash into the room, intent on picking out her reading books. He purposely looked away from Charle, knowing that smug smile of hers would only rile him up further. He was beginning to regret telling them he was unable to read, even though it was a handicap he knew he had to address sooner or later. The cat's small giggles drew his attention again. Eyes twitching madly, he did the only thing he could think of.

He threw the boxers in his hand at her head.

Her small shriek of disgust was like music to his ears. "H-How dare you, you... uncouth—"

* * *

0.0

"We're here!" the dark-haired girl interrupted.

Wendy stared at the two awkwardly. Whatever happened in that brief time when she went into her room had these two bickering like an old married couple. Charle was strangely tight lipped about the incident, and when she turned to Naruto, he would only give a tight smile and point towards the feline, something which only infuriated her long-time companion further.

"So this is where you usually train?"

She nodded in reply to Naruto's question. A couple of hours into their study session, the older boy had declared that he was bored; something his clones had readily agreed with. Initially, she was alarmed when they simultaneously disappeared around their small living room, but Naruto had explained the workings behind his clone magic. She was amazed, to say the least. The older boy was just so powerful. She couldn't believe that he was still able to learn wind elemental magic and that odd thing he did with that scroll.

Just what else could he do?

Curious to know more, she suggested showing him around the area; this place in particular. It was a large clearing in the small clumps of trees located atop the cliffs just behind the guild. She had discovered this place just a few months prior, and after asking for permission from Chief Roubaul, it became one of the few places she frequented to practice her Dragon Slayer magic.

Not that she was any good, though.

Naruto walked up to the tree closest to him, leaning in close and rapping his knuckles against the thick trunk; it was as if he was testing the quality of the trees. He closed his eyes and nodded sagely. "This is a good place... to uh, train."

"Thank you?" She chose not to question his strange methods. Maybe it was a common practice where he came from, and the last thing she wanted to do was to insult his traditions.

"Idiot," the small cat muttered under her breath, causing Wendy to cast a suspicious eye between the two. It certainly looked like their relationship was progressing further than she had initially thought.

"So Wendy, you never really explained how your Dragon Slayer magic worked," he asked her.

"A-Ah, my magic isn't as good as yours."

Naruto waved her off, saying, "Don't say it like that. I'm sure it's awesome, right Charle-chan?"

Charle ignored the jibe, but still nodded at his question. "It is one of the most powerful magic I have ever seen; few could compare to having one as strong as hers."

Wendy ducked her head down. It wasn't _that_ great. Charle was always exaggerating. How could her simple support magic compare to Naruto's clones? Even the small cat had mentioned that he looked like a capable close-combat mage; nothing like her at all.

"Come on, if you'll show me what you can do, I can show you one of my techniques," Naruto added, wriggling his eyebrows for effect.

"Really? You'll show us your wind magic?"

He shrugged, appearing nonplussed. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Okay, that sounded like a fair deal, she reasoned. The young girl rubbed her hands nervously. She had never shown her magic to anymore asides from Charle and Chief Roubaul, so it was better to start with one of the spells she was most familiar with; it was the first spell Grandine had taught her.

"_Fast winds that run the heavens..._" Wendy held her hands out as she began the incantation, feeling the familiar rush of wind as her magic manipulated the surrounding air. Her familiar magic seal appeared before her, shining a soft blue as the glow encompassed her body. "_Vernier_!"

A soft, rustling wind was the only thing that could be heard in the clearing.

Naruto looked around, searching for any indication of the spell's effect. "Uh, what is it supposed to do?" he asked, hesitant to offend the young girl.

"W-Wait! So-Sorry!"

Stupid, she chastised herself, knowing her nerves had gotten the better of her once more. She had to work fast before the effects of her spell faded; it was one of the shortcomings that she was hoping to overcome with practice. In the blink of an eye, she covered the short distance between Charle and her, scooping the small cat into her arms. Charle yelped indignantly, irritated that she had suddenly become a part in her demonstration. Feeling mischievous, she rushed forward to round up behind the blond, hoping to spook him a little.

"_Boo!_"

Only to scare an empty space...

"Great." A hand patted her on her shoulders, startling her enough to let out a frightened _'eeep'_. "You're almost as fast as me."

Wendy looked behind her, seeing the grinning visage of the older boy shattered what little confidence she had in her abilities. The gap between them was too great. There was no way she could compare to him.

Seeing the disheartened look in her eyes, Naruto reached out and tousled her hair. "What's with that face? You know what I would have given to be as powerful as you when I was eleven?" he said, puffing his cheeks out at her. "I was still fooling around in school at that age."

"She's nine," the cat in her arms remarked lazily.

"Eh, that's even better! You must be some kind of prodigy or something."

"W-What do you mean?"

His hand snaked to the back of his head, looking largely uncomfortable as he turned away. "Well, I was pretty awful when I was a kid, but I started to shape up when I realised I had to get stronger to protect the people close to me."

"People close to you?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "Nah, it's a pretty long and complicated story." Just as she was about to question him further, he waved her off. His tone left no room to rebut, so she left it alone. "Now's not the time for it. Besides, I owe you a demonstration, don't I?"

"I'm going to show you the same thing I saw when I first started out my—er, wind magic training." He reached into his pouch, pulling out two of his kunai. Much like a magician performing a trick, he held it out to the duo, letting them examine the odd knife. "Granted, I'm not as good as Asuma-sensei when using these things, but I'm pretty decent." He looked away as he rubbed the tip of his nose. The small grin on his lips did not help his façade to remain humble. With a deft flick of his wrist, the kunai sailed across the clearing, embedding itself in the tree a few metres away.

"That's it?" the small cat scoffed. "That's your wind magic?"

"Charle, it's still pretty good," Wendy defended the older boy, but found herself pouting slightly. From everything she had assumed of Naruto's prowess, she was expecting more, especially from a mage who practiced wind magic.

Naruto just laughed it off. "No, that's just what would happen if I use my strength. _This—_" he held up the second kunai, twirling it around by the ring, "—this is what happens when I combined it with the wind element."

A translucent blue-ish energy began to form over the blade as he channelled the wind chakra into the kunai. With another simple flick, he threw it at the same tree just a few inches off to the left than where the last one was marked. The kunai easily pierced through the tree, bypassing another before burying itself into the third, right up to the hilt. "That was just a teaser, so I didn't put too much into it. The real thing is a lot more dangerous."

"Wow..." Wendy murmured in awe before her features slowly twisted into a small, jealous pout. "I wish I could do something as powerful as that."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

The dragon slayer hesitated for a moment before explaining, "A-Ah, you see, I'm only good at support magic."

Charle seemed to disagree as the feline smacked her forearm lightly. "Nonsense, how many times must I say that magic is not all about brawn?" she admonished before turning back to Naruto. "Wendy is able to use one of the most powerful healing magic this world has ever seen. That is why she is known as the _Sky Dragon Slayer_."

Naruto eyed her approvingly. "You're so young and you already have such a cool nickname. When I was your age, people just called me dead last."

"B-But how can they? You're so strong!"

"_Eh,_" he dismissed it again with a non-committal shrug. "Like I said, it's a long and boring story, but I trained hard to get to where I am today and slowly, some of them began to change their opinions of me. It didn't happen overnight, you know."

"That's right," the Exceed in her arms concurred. "You're expecting too much to happen in such a short amount of time. Even I can see that your _Tenryuu no Houkou_ has improved thanks to your training."

Naruto perked up. "Sky Dragon's Roar? That sounds... _cool_."

Wendy stilled. How did Charle know about that? She made doubly sure to practice the attack in secret, having to look over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her. She wasn't really proud of that particular attack; its power barely being able to shake a tree branch, much alone compared to the raw, visceral power of Grandine's roar.

"It's nothing!" she yelled out.

Charle, as always, had other ideas. "It's an exceptionally powerful attack that separates a normal mage from a_ real_ Dragon Slayer."

"That so? Then, why are you embarrassed about it?"

"It's because she's having troubles with—"

Wendy clamped a hand over the cat's mouth, her face red, not in anger, but from embarrassment. "Charle, stop talking!"

The older boy smiled, snapping his hands as some sudden realisation reached him. "Ah ha! That's your first problem. You should never be ashamed to ask someone for help. There's nothing wrong with that. I do it all the time."

"Maybe that's because you're unintelligent," the small cat forced out through the cracks of the young girl's hands. Her voice was muffled but they could still make it out quite clearly. Apparently, the cat couldn't resist the small dig at the blond.

"Thanks for that," Naruto muttered darkly before refocusing on the young girl. "But really, if you want I can help you out."

Wendy blinked. "You'll... help me?"

"Yeah, think of it as a way of paying you back for the uh, you know—" he made a motion with his head, obviously referring to his remedial reading classes, "—besides, I've always wanted a cute apprentice of my own. Maybe this was how my Master felt about me." As he looked to the cloudy skies, a small sigh escaped his lips. "Was I this wide-eyed when I was twelve?"

Excitement bubbled in her chest at the idea of receiving training from someone as powerful as Naruto. Her eagerness gave way to hesitance and she stilled when she noticed the look the older boy was giving her.

"Now's a good time as any time start. C'mon, show me what you've got!"

Perhaps she was biting off more than she can chew again.

* * *

0.0

"So like I said, just try to visualize what you want it to do, then do it." Naruto paused, frowning. "I know it doesn't sound helpful now, but you'll get it; give it some time. That's how my Master taught me, and look how I turned out."

Charle raised her chin lazily. "_Hmm_, so the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Naruto rounded on her, saying, "That's enough snippy comments from you! I won't have you badmouthing my Master. I'll have you know that he trained my—"

Wendy tried to pull away from the bickering duo, walking with longer strides so that she would reach the guild tent first. It was more out of hunger and exhaustion than desperation to get away from them. It had been about a week since Naruto had first arrived and true to form, he was beginning to fit in nicely with the rest of the guild, especially with Charle. That particular relationship had really blossomed, and despite the bickering, she knew it was just Charle's way of making him feel welcomed.

It certainly was an odd way to do so.

Still, the young girl felt that she had gotten closer to Naruto over the past few days. His easy-going and cheerful nature made him more fun to hang around with than Charle, though she would never mention that out loud. Although, she could honestly do less with the training, but it was for her own good, and Naruto would not have anything less. She was amazed at the variety of spells and the power he wielded in his magic. Yet, the older boy had once told her that it was not the full extent of his abilities, saying that it was too dangerous to be used for a simple demonstration.

"—and he became one of the most powerful men in our v—"

Maybe she could walk just a bit faster.

The warm, comforting glow coming from the guild tent beckoned to her, promising to soothe her ailing and tired limbs. Still, it didn't mean that she couldn't have a little snack first. Wendy pulled her mouth wide open, gulping down on the refreshing summer air which only made it more delicious because of the cool weather. It always taste better especially at night or after a heavy rainfall, with that cool, minty tang. But she had never tasted the air during a hurricane. Or how about a desert?

What would that taste like?

"—best, period!" Naruto said with a huff as soon as they entered the guild.

Wendy didn't hesitate to dash to an unoccupied table, seeing the form of Pepel carrying a tray of dishes in his hands as he waddled towards them. She was grateful that Magna had asked the chef to prepare their meals beforehand.

"Why look at the lot of ye, making a ruckus as soon as yer' inside," Pepel said as he placed the plates in front of them. "Why I'll have ye know when yer as old as me, ye tend to..." he trailed off, his eyes clouding over before snapping out of it as soon as it happened. "—And that's the story about why we used to put onions down our pants to ward off the fleas." He smiled down at them genially. "Have a good meal, you little scamps."

Wendy giggled into her hands. She knew that the chef wasn't senile; it was a running gag they had together back when she first joined the guild, and as always his antics did not fail to put a smile on her face.

"You know, I think there's something wrong with him," the blond opposite her whispered in between bites. "He tried to kill me again the last time we talked."

She choked on her water slightly as she recalled the incident. Now that had been funny... and maybe a bit dangerous too.

"I can't imagine why," Charle drawled.

"Fine, fine I'll stop talking," Naruto said grouchily, though he never did, but it was still infinitely better than eating in silence. Eventually, the others joined in, doing their best to keep up their conversation with the blond. Their new roommate found every single thing here interesting. Apparently, even down to...

"I didn't know you could do it like that," he said as a small blush latched onto his cheeks before Grognak pulled away from his ear.

"Neither did I brother, but we learn new and strange things every day. Very, very strange things," Grognak reminded, a knowing wisdom laced in his voice. "You will never know what knowledge will be bestowed upon us tomorrow."

"I still find it dumb," Busk muttered sleepily, having just returned from his supply run to Diligeon; his haggard appearance highlighted by his bloodshot eyes as he rubbed at them furiously. "It just won't work, I tell ya."

Wendy felt a bit left out to be honest. She had absolutely no idea what they were going on about and even if she asked, Charle would snap at them not to.

And no one messed with Charle when she got snappy...

"Wendy," Naoki whispered, her eyes shifting around the table suspiciously as she leaned into her ear. "How's your training?"

The Dragon Slayer answered with a tired smile. At least someone was willing to put up with her. "It's going great," she said simply, knowing that Naoki always preferred short, succinct replies. Any more than that, the woman would clamp down and drink tea excessively. It had freaked Naruto out when she did that the first time he met her. The older boy had secretly confided in her that he was still antsy around the blue-haired woman because of it.

Just as she was to take another bite of Pepel's roasted chicken parmesan, Chief Roubaul cleared his throat. Apparently, he had snuck up right behind her. "I have a surprise for you, Naruto," he said, smiling amiably.

The teen looked up, frowning. "A surprise?"

Busk slammed his hands on the table—quite forcefully too—sending their mugs to teeter dangerously. "I knew it! You're going to change the races to a weekly thing, aren't ya?" he asked with a desperate, maniacal glint in his eyes.

Roubaul narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I said it was a surprise for him, Busk, not for you..."

"_Dammit!_"

"Now as I was saying," Roubaul coughed into his hand, pulling out a sheet of paper from behind him triumphantly. "It's a mission request from the town of Diligeon. Thankfully, I was fast enough to register it for you before any of the other guilds could."

Busk cut in angrily, "Hey! Wait a minute, why the hell does he get special treament?!"

"_Oh!_ A first test for our brother," Grognak interrupted the pony-tailed man by congratulating Naruto, clapping him on his back eagerly. "It has been foretold in the stars that you will succeed in this endeavour."

Naruto sneaked a quick peek at the request, smiling tightly. Even though he had made leaps and bounds in his studies, Wendy knew he couldn't just grasp the language immediately. "Isn't this nice?" he said awkwardly with a small laugh. "Why don't you have a look, Wendy?"

Wendy took it, snatching it away a bit too roughly from his hands. She wasn't angry. _She wasn't._ But as she stared at the mission request, the indescribable look of resentment in her eyes threatened to burn the paper under her sharp gaze.

Okay, maybe she _was_ a little angry.

It was a C-rank monster encounter request—one of the more common mission types. The level of difficulty usually depended more on the clients. In this case, he was supposed to help clear out a stranded ship that, in the words of their client, had a malevolent spirit that wouldn't allow them to moor their ship at the wharf. The strange paranormal activity forced the crew to abandon the ship just off the coast of Diligeon.

It was bound to be exciting.

The request in her hands ripped a little at the edges as her grip on it tightened. "It sounds great, Naruto. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," She said, plastering a fake smile as she handed the mission sheet back to him.

"_Schmoyoho!_" the guild master cheered as he clapped his hands together. "That's exactly what I was thinking. I'm sure that the three of you are bound to succeed in your first official request as a recognised team of Cait Shelter."

Wendy blinked owlishly. "I'm g-going too?"

Roubaul nodded, eyeing the young girl strangely. "Why, of course, Wendy. Hasn't Naruto already told you? He was the only who brought up the idea to me in the first place."

The boy in question shrugged coolly, as he feigned disinterest. "Meh, I assumed you knew so I never bothered to tell you."

Slowly, the Dragon Slayer turned to the last obstacle that would stop her from going; expectant eyes boring into Charle's own as hope and excitement bubbled in her chest, inwardly hoping that the cat would agree... or else.

"It was _my_ idea in the first place," Charle murmured, throwing an annoyed look at Naruto. "Don't go stealing my credit."

Naruto shook his head, apparently disagreeing with the feline, but just as he was about to retort, an ear-piercing shriek filled the tent:

"_Kyaa! My first mission!_"

* * *

_Omake: Please Insert *Self-Insert*_

* * *

"—and so the Hokage leapt off the cliff, not caring that he could die if he did so." Naruto paused, a budding sense of self-satisfaction swelled within him as he noticed the young girl grimace in half-exasperation and annoyance at his sudden cliff hanger.

"Naruto, don't stop there!" Wendy whined, sitting up in her bed to reach out for his hand. "I don't think I can wait until tomorrow night."

He shrugged, his smug smile not wavering. Just as he was about to continue, a soft derisive snort coming from the small form at the other side of the bed cut him off.

"Something you don't like, Charle?" he drawled.

"Honestly?" Charle scoffed. "Where do I start?" With a flick of her paw, the feline unsheathed her claws, much to the surprise of the other two occupants in the room. She ticked off her dewclaw. "First: this Hokage fellow of yours is unashamedly modest, yet incredibly powerful that people would herald him as a God." Her fore-claw followed. "Second: your hero is so handsome that women instantly fall in love with him just by looking at him." An insufferable sigh escaped her for the next one. "Third: he's had such a tragic childhood, but we suddenly find out that he is somehow the long-lost son of the village leader and next in line for the coveted position?"

Charle was relentless as she marked off her following reason. "Fourth: some time in that tragic childhood of his, he managed to master a musical instrument to the point where he captivates everyone with his singing." She sucked in a huge breath, ready to rattle her next blunt criticism. "Don't get me even started on the—"

"_Shut up!_" Naruto hissed, clapping his hands over his ears. "You're so stupid! I didn't ask you to listen!" He started rocking back and forth. "It's my story, my rules! If you don't like it, _read—_listen to another story!"

He stood to leave, eyes clenching shut as he dashed out of the duo's bedroom.

"W-Wait, Naruto!" Wendy called out to his retreating back. "Don't listen to Charle! I really like your story." She gave chase, apparently intent on listening until the end. "You never told us what happened to his relationship with Shion and the other girls. Does that mean he'll have a hare—"

Luckily, she was cut off when Naruto slammed the door to his room with an emphatic '_bang'_. "You didn't even get to the part where he faced off against Uchida..."

* * *

_**Cait Shelter Mages Guild Card:**_

_Name:__ Wendy_

_Age:__ Nine_

_Magic:__ Sky Dragon Slayer Magic_

_Likes:__ Charle_

_Dislikes:__ Dried Plums, and to the same extent, vegetables_

_Notes:__ A young mage of Cait Shelter, and more notably, the Dragon Slayer of the Sky. Her prowess in her magic is still largely undeveloped, but she has shown considerable promise especially in her support and healing magic, though not much else according to her best friend and fellow guild member, Charle. Not much else is known about the young girl, but the story behind her sudden dislike of dried plums in the past few days has a direct correlation with the appearance of their new member, Naruto. She has declined to comment on the incident stating that she was too embarrassed to do so._

_~A-Ah, I hope we can get along together!~_

* * *

_**Side Note: **__Thanks for the reviews/suggestions._

_Fox Smell:__IMO, you do not make living constructs of chakra into animals without it gaining some semblance of the animal itself. In this case, the smell. _Since his clothes haven't been washed since his close encounter with Kyuubi, the scent was diluted over time with his own sweat and musk. That's why Wendy was only able to get a whiff back at the guild.

_Illusions:__ If it's not clear, the way I imagined them to be is that Roubaul shaped them to be exactly like the original Nirvit tribe he knew back when he was alive. __I won't go in detail with the other guild members because there's close to thirty, so I'll just be focusing on those I've introduced beforehand._

_Next Chapter: The Curse of the Sea Tub Clarabella…_


	6. The Curse Of The Sea Tub Clarabella

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__I made some changes to the story, improving a couple of things I missed out in the earlier chapters and adopting a new title for the first chapter: Earthland Survival Guide. **Edit: **__I had a lot of fun rewriting this chapter. __Slow... but fun. _The word count kind is beyond what I have ever written before for a single chapter, so I'm pretty happy about that. Hopefully, someone still reads this and my efforts aren't in vain. Oh well, _please enjoy a much more refined and polished story._

_Revised at 3rd October 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Five – The Curse of the Sea Tub Clarabella_

* * *

0.0

"And what's rule number one?"

"Above all else, always listen to your orders," Wendy intoned absently. She had repeated the rule ad nauseum all day today, but Naruto would not relent on drilling it deep into her psyche.

The moment they stepped into town however, she began to ignore him, instead her attention was transfixed on the bustling activity all around her. After all, this was the first time that she had stepped into a town before, so it was understandable that she was a _'____teensy' _bit distracted by her surroundings. It had always been her fondest wish to visit the port town of Diligeon, especially after hearing the far-fetched stories about the strange wares being hawked and the oddity of the city people from some of the members. Although back then, she was beginning to think that the others were merely over-exaggerating but now...

_Wait?_

Did that sign just read ___'Ye Olde Chocolate Shoppe'_? They had a whole store just for chocolate? Oh, she was definitely stopping by there once they finished the request.

Speaking of requests, Wendy couldn't believe that Chief Roubaul finally allowed her to go on one. He had carefully explained however that it was only because he trusted in Naruto's judgement and ability to handle the prerequisites of the mission, and to protect her if something should go wrong.

It was one of the few times she had seen the chief so serious.

Her euphoria quickly died down after that and she sobered up. Wendy couldn't help but fret nervously hearing that, praying for the successful outcome of their first mission and for their safety. She came to an uncomfortable truth, realising that a mission might not be as fun as she first chalked it up to be. She had always thought it to be an adventure, but what was an adventure without risk? They were effectively being paid to risk life and limb for its successful outcome. Would the client have cared if one of them died if it meant that they succeeded? It was bad enough that her Chief's unusually stern warning made her toss and turn at night; something that Charle—who was sleeping in her arms—had to address. As it turned out, the small cat wasn't angry at all, which made her blink.

Charle had always enjoyed her sleep.

Instead, the feline slowly eased her anxiety by staying up late to talk (which turned into an odd sort of lecture) to her, pointing out that no harm would befall them if Naruto stuck around. The Dragon Slayer didn't know that Charle's trust in the blond went so deep. That little fact alone calmed her down considerably, ensuring that she had at least a few, decent hours of sleep before they began the trek south to Diligeon.

"Wendy, are you even listening to me?" Naruto called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts once again.

Wendy nodded, tearing her eyes away from the glorious cascading fountain of melted cheese in one of the display windows of the stores. Sadly, its name ___'Ye Olde Cheese Shoppe'_was rather uninspiring.

Maybe it was a franchising thing_..._

"_Mm-hmm_, I'm listening."

"_Okay._" The blond eyed her disbelievingly, perpetuating his words, "What is it then?"

"Rule number two is to always remember rule number one."

Naruto frowned playfully. "That was just a lucky guess."

Wendy tuned him out as he continued rambling on about his other rules which were basically just there to reaffirm the first. She wasn't one to be rude, but the two of them had experienced the full blast of his insanity during the full day's' walk on the road to Diligeon. It was obvious that the older boy got bored ___real _easily, coupled with his incessant attempts to try and ___'speed up the process'_, well, it grated on Charle's nerves. However, Wendy didn't get a chance to find out what he meant to speed things up as the Exceed cut him off, rejecting whatever he had planned in his head vehemently.

"Look, Charle. A tea shop." Wendy pointed to the small café down the street with the cute and frilly pink-ish concept. She knew it would pique her best friend's interest due to the cat's unholy fascination with tea.

Charle nodded discreetly. "We're going there later," she whispered, glancing sharply at the rambling blond who was now gesturing wildly with his hands.

Wendy knew what that look meant; the Exceed didn't want him to come along. This was going to be one of their '_girly get-togethers_'. She didn't want to be mean, but there _was_ a chance that Naruto wouldn't like the whole cutesy concept of the café. It was more of a girl thing, and besides, she could always sneak over to the chocolate store once they were done.

___All that chocolate..._

"Wait!" Naruto blocked her path with his arm, stalling her. He was uncharacteristically serious as his eyes darted up and down the length of the street. "This place looks familiar... I think I recognise this street."

"What are you talking about?" Charle asked, raising one of her half-lidded eyes.

"I remember that shop." Naruto pointed towards a book store just a few stores down from where they were. "Back then, I thought it was weird that they had this cut-out cardboard figure that looked kinda like a ninja, but he was wearing this really strange black outfit that covered his whole body like a mummy."

"So?"

"___So__,_" he said, sending a look at Charle, conveying his displeasure at her rudeness. "That means that the Oasis café should be somewhere near—"

"_You came back!"_

The shrill scream pierced the stillness of the cloudy afternoon skies, startling Naruto and interrupting him in mid-speech; the act oddly was reminiscent of when he first visited Diligeon just a week or so ago.

"What am I saying? Of course you came back!"

A brunette in a skimpy bunny outfit rushed over to Naruto, who was too shocked to move an inch, sidling up next to him as she cuddled his arm against her chest. The woman rubbed her cheeks against his in an intimate manner. It caused the blond to pull back sharply, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Were you rejected by that guild?" the woman asked, her honey-suckling tone of voice sending shivers up their arms. "Did you decide to come back and work for Yue-chan, _M____aster_?"

Wendy looked away, her cheeks flushing with mortification as she stiffly marched up to a random store front and stared intently at the items on display window. She didn't know Naruto had a girlfriend, much less an ___older _girlfriend.

She didn't want to be a bother.

"That's what you'd call a slu—"

Wendy hurriedly clamped her hand over the cat's mouth before Charle was able to complete whatever she was trying to say. It wasn't right to badmouth his girlfriend. After all, they never met her before. Perhaps there was a reason why she was dressed like that. Taking a risk, she glanced back at the awkward couple surreptitiously.

Maybe there were some truths to what their guild members said about city people...

* * *

0.0

"Could you let me go now?" Naruto pleaded uncomfortably.

Yue pouted, shaking her head against his. The action caused him to splutter out some of her hair that got entangled in his lips. "Only if you come back to work for me, Naruto~" she continued in that _awful_ sing-song tone of voice.

Seeing no other way, he used his hands to push her away from him, making doubly_—____no, triply__— s_ure that he did not touch anything ___sensitive_. People were once again milling around them and he could clearly make out the faint whispers from the small crowd.

It wasn't anything polite.

Also, who knows where Wendy and Charle had run off to? He had lost sight of them during his _brief_ lapse of concentration_. _He shuddered to think what would happen if he came back without them.

Oh, Chief Roubaul would tear him a new one.

"Getting frisky are we, Master?" Yue wiggled her brows slyly, her eyes drawn down to the spot where his hands had just brushed against her body in an attempt to push her off him.

"_Please _get off me," he said tersely. "I need to find my friends."

Surprisingly, Yue did so, looking guilty. It was probably because she knew she had taken her act a bit too far. "Isn't that them over there?" She pointed over to one of the shops nearby. The small crowd dispersed once it was apparent that their little intimate moment was over, but not before offering a few crude parting shots that Naruto ignored.

"Oi, Wendy! Charle!" He waved them over.

The girl in question glanced back at him before quickly pulling her gaze away. She was blushing madly from where he was standing, but the feline in her arms had no qualms about remaining ignorant. Charle narrowed her eyes at him, almost telepathically saying that he was going to get it from her later. Sighing, he rushed over to them, with Yue trailing not far behind him. The Dragon Slayer remained oblivious, even though she could clearly see his reflection in the shop window. He frowned at it, knowing that she could see it too as he poked her on the shoulders softly.

"You shouldn't run off like that," he admonished her, frowning. "Remember the rules? They're not for fun, you know."

His attempt at humour was shot down as Wendy ignored it. She was smiling widely as she turned towards him, though her eyes trailed wide to the woman that accompanied him. "Naruto, I w-was... wondering where you were." She wasn't a very good liar. "Uhm, who's your_... _friend?"

"This is Yue. We met when I first came into town about a week ago."

"I-Is that so?" Wendy nodded, blinking owlishly. "_Well_, Charle and I shouldn't be bothering you two. You must want to—___uhm,_ catch up and everything. We'll just walk around town in the meantime." She made the motion to leave, but he reached out to stop her.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed abruptly, bending down until he was eye level with her. "Where did you get the idea that you were bothering us?"

Two pairs of eyes peeked behind him, eyeing the brunette in the bunny suit in response before Wendy blurted out a hasty reply, "We just thought you might want to spend some time alone with your girlfriend, so—"

"_Girlfriend_?" He blushed fiercely, much like the young girl in front of him. He didn't even dare to look behind at the supposed object of his affection. "She's not my girlfriend!" he reiterated in a more normal tone.

"She's not?" two voices chorused in unison, though one in no small amount of surprise and the other in a slight drawl.

"I'm not?" another voice popped out behind him.

The restaurateur ducked her chin down slightly, pouting meekly. The crestfallen look on her pretty face was amplified by her trembling bottom lip and the small pool of tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes. It was the exact same trick that got him into her restaurant and that ruckus the last time he was here.

"I-I thought we had something special, Naruto," Yue choked out, hands flying up to cover her mouth as she bit back a small gasp. "When you saved my life back then, I thought t-that maybe... just maybe—"

"Cut it out!"

And just like that, the meek façade vanished as the woman stuck her tongue out at the blond. "You're no fun, Naruto." She pushed past him, crouching down before the adorable young girl with the white cat in her arms. "_Ara_, who do we have here? Don't tell me a guild actually accepted you already?"

"Of course they did!" Naruto boasted with a certain measure of pride in his eyes. "That's my apprentice, Wendy, and well, her pet cat, I guess."

His _'apprentice'_ looked sheepish. "Partner, actually."

"More like a casual acquaintance..."

Yue stifled a laugh. "This one's a riot," she said, pointing at Charle. If Yue found a talking cat odd, she didn't choose to comment on it. Turning her attention to Wendy, Yue tilted her head to one side, forehead creasing in thought. "You know, if you were just a ___little bit _older, we could draw in the lolicon crowd." There was a cunning gleam in her eyes. "I'm sure it won't be ___that _hard to find a costume to fit you."

"___Argh!_ What the hell, Yue? Get away from her!"

"The nerve of this brazen woman!"

Wendy glanced around, alarmed at the livid and incensed expressions on her companions' faces. "A-Ah, what are you guys talking about?"

Naruto shoved Yue away from her—none too lightly too—as he shielded Wendy with his body from the restaurateur. "It's nothing you need to know," he explained hurriedly.

"_All right! ____Jeez!__ M_aybe it doesn't sound technically legal in the first place, but forgive a girl for trying to gain a competitive edge!" Yue dusted herself off as she stood up, her umbrage eventually giving way to her curiosity. "Besides, what are you guys doing in town anyway? Oh, Nice new digs by the way, Naruto. I think I forgot to mention that."

Naruto looked at her unconvincingly, aware that she was trying to deflect and change the subject. He took another measured step forward to completely block Yue's view of the Dragon Slayer behind him. "We've got our first mission actually," he said, reaching inside his poncho for their mission request and held it to her.

Her eyes zoomed back and forth, skimming through the request with practised ease. "Huh_, _I've heard rumours about that thing around town lately, but I never actually went over to see it."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

Yue shook her head. "Not much. Some of the locals living near the harbour mentioned hearing strange wailing echoing from across the waters. Creepy, but I don't think there's an actual threat for us in town."

"W-Wailing?" Wendy whispered, her voice unusually meeker than normal.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. After all, this is only a C-rank mission." Naruto did his best to ease the growing tension in the air. Even Charle looked worried. "As long as I'm around, the two of you have nothing to worry about." He smiled, messing up her shoulder length hair playfully. That always seemed to calm her down.

Yue looked on fondly at the scene, smiling slightly. "Hey, whenever you're done with your mission, be sure to stop by the café. I'm sure that I could work out a discount or something for the three of you. You know, for how you helped out last time. It's the least I could do, really_._"

Naruto eyed her warily, a little perturbed at her suddenly giving nature. In the brief time he had known her, she didn't look the type that would give something without wanting something else in return.

"Jeez, Naruto! Stop looking at me like that! Forgive a girl for trying to be nice once in a while!"

"_Okay..._"

Yue sighed. "Well then, I guess that settles it. I better get back to the store," the woman in the bunny costume said, making the motion to leave. "Oh, I forgot!" Yue snapped her fingers suddenly. "Minori was looking for you a couple of days ago."

"Minori?"

"Yeah, she said something about splitting the reward from the mission you guys did together."

Naruto scrunched his face, a little vertical crease appearing in the middle of his brow. "Mission? I don't remember doing a mission with her."

"No, no. It turned out those Yakuza guys had a nifty reward on their heads and since you guys technically stopped them without actually accepting the request, it was forfeited. But the client was more than happy to compensate you for your troubles."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, give me a sec. She's back in the restaurant. I'll go get her for you."

Yue rushed back to the Oasis café, knocking on the large display window to get Minori's attention. Yue waved at the girl in question, pointing him out to her. Minori was seated in the booth at the far left of the store, obscured slightly by a wall. She was looking bored and peeved as usual, her body language screamed defensive as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was currently tending to a nervous male patron. The balding man was sweating as he ate, obviously perturbed by her presence.

Naruto could honestly sympathise, remembering his first meal with her.

Her mood visibly brightened when she noticed Naruto, not caring a bit as she walked out in the middle of her _Master's_ meal. She spoke a bit with Yue at the entrance before the restaurateur took over for her, tending to the balding man who looked much, much happier with the change of personnel.

"Hey!" she said, sounding miffed. "What's the deal with running away from town all of a sudden? You didn't even say goodbye to either of us. Rude, much?"

Naruto remained silent, thoughtful even. "You're a bunny girl now?" he said after much consideration, ignoring her question. "I guess being a witch started being a little old for yo—"

"J-Jerk!" Minori kicked his shin, eliciting a pained hiss from the boy. She covered her cleavage with her arms; there wasn't much else to cover, really. The outfit was too risqué anyway, so it was pointless: from the exposed shoulders that cut off at her breasts down to the V-shaped opening that ended at her hips and the provocative fishnet stockings. "T-This is for the waitressing gig, stupid. It's not like I_ want_ to walk around in a ridiculous outfit like this, do I?"

"I dunno. You seem to like walking around dressed as a witch."

"I'm doing this for you, you know!"

"Wait? What does this have to do with me?" he said, confused.

Minori winced, looking away as she rubbed her arms. Naruto was aware however that she wasn't doing it from the cold, the weather was warm enough as it is. "D-Don't get mad, Naruto. You have to promise me this."

"What's this about?"

"Promise me!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, as if he had uncovered the reason behind the sudden turn in her behaviour. He held onto her by her arms, shaking the girl. "The reward money! Does it have to do with our reward money!? What happened to it?"

She winced again. "Not so much _ours_, but more like _yours_."

"What happened to my share?!"

"I... spent it. All of it..."

Naruto slumped lifelessly to his knees, his head drooping down to cover his features under his fringe.

Minori patted him on his arm in an act of consolation. She sounded guilty as she explained, "Look, Naruto. I'm totally, totally good for it. I'm going to pay back every single Jewel I owe you. It's just going to take me a while, maybe another week, or a few weeks tops."

"That long?! How much was the reward?"

"Well, as it turned out, everyone we beat up that day was from the _Tora no Tsume_ clan; they're one of the larger Yakuza clans around the area, and as it turned out there was a bounty on their heads. All of them. How many do you think we got that day, Naruto?"

"I dunno, maybe fifty, sixty?"

"No, a hundred and twenty six," Minori told him a matter-of-factly. "We took out almost everyone from their clan, except for their clan head, and he gave himself up to the Rune Knights the next day because there was no one else around! Can you believe that?"

"Trying not to," he said despondently. "And the reward?"

"Well, the client was so happy he gave us..._ two hundred and fifty thousand_ Jewels. I didn't even know there was a request in the first place. Someone just showed up at my house a few days later and gave me the reward." Minori looked thoughtful. "Actually, I've been thinking it over these past two days. The reward money _is_ kind of suspicious. Rewards for these types of mission are usually much lower, around the hundred to hundred and fifty mark."

"W-Why?"

"Why is it suspicious? Well, the guy who gave me the reward was kind of shady to be honest. I have my reservations, but I think he was from a rival Yakuza clan or something. I was digging around and asking about this mission request that they posted, and you know what? There wasn't even one in the first place! That's totally shady, right?"

"No... Why did you spend my share in the first place?"

"_O-Oh_, you shouldn't have let me rambled on so much then." Minori looked sheepish, saying, "Well, I've been saving up for this enchantment for my hammer. When the reward came in, one of my guild mates said she knew a _'guy' _who could get it for me at a discount—it was almost everything I had on me at the time, inclusive of the reward money. The _'guy' _said he was only holding onto it for me as a favour to her, and if I didn't pay up, he already had another buyer lined up, so... I bought it at an impulse." She wrought her hands nervously, adding in a whisper, "...Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto waved her off, laughing sadly. "Mah, it's fine I guess. What's money between friends?"

"I'll totally pay you back! I'm taking every mission I can get my hands own, even this." Minori indicated at her attire, hissing, "And you know how much I hate this, right?"

"Yeah, I remember having first-hand experience of how much you hate working there." He frowned, waiting for her to catch on. "Remember? You cursing me, then there was that whole being blacklisted thing and having ramen dumped on my head?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that too. But in my defence, you were totally being a _perv_!" she said that last part lowly, loud enough just for the two of them to hear. "But like I said, I'm doing every mission that's available. I even had my eyes on this C-rank one in town, but someone else gypped it from me. I had to do this waitressing gig again because of it!"

"C-rank?" He blinked, showing her the mission request for the haunted ship. "You mean this? I'm in town because of this."

Minori snatched it from his hand. "That's the one!" Her mouth was gaping slightly as she scanned through the sheet. "I can't believe it was _you_. I totally registered for it and everything. The next thing I knew, the mission got taken off the mission registry list and the accepted guild was left blank! I thought the client cancelled the request..."

"Huh? I don't know anything about that. Must be something glitchy on their end or something." Minori looked like she didn't quite believe him. "I wasn't the one who registered for it, it was my Guild Master."

"_Oh..._" she said, crestfallen. "Just my _luck_, huh? That mission sounded like easy money."

Naruto considered for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you could always come with us. We could use your help with this, but... your share will probably go back to me anyway. It's only fair."

"_Us_?" Minori questioned, looking around. "Who'd you come with?"

He resisted the urge to smack his head, forgetting the introductions. "Ah, right. I didn't get a chance to introduce my team. I got into Cait Shelter by the way. This is Wendy and Char—_Dammit!_ Not again! Where'd they go?!"

* * *

0.0

The duo had apparently seen Minori in her bunny costume earlier, and fled much like with Yue before, wanting to give them space to '_catch up_'. It took a while to explain and vehemently deny that Minori was in no way shape or form his_ girlfriend_. Minori spluttered out a few indignant responses about the nature of their relationship as well.

Wendy was mollified, but Charle still remained sceptical, questioning him about his supposedly torrid relationships with so many different women. She even demanded he tell them if he had any more friends of the female kind. He wisely kept his mouth shut about Martha; that was a bridge he would cross when it arrived.

"Right, let's get the introductions out of the way. Guys, you've _uh_, met Minori. Minori, this is Wendy, and the snarky one over there is Charle."

Charle nodded plainly. "A pleasure..."

Wendy greeted her with a bow. "Nice to meet you, Minori-san. Sorry about before, we didn't mean to assume that you two w-were, you know, together..."

"That's okay," she cooed. "_Oooh_, aren't you just the cutest little thing ever?" Minori ducked down to Wendy's eye level, pinching her cheeks. "How did a cutie pie like you get stuck in a team with this big lummox here?"

Wendy forced out a horribly mangled smile, choosing to stand there awkwardly despite her uncomfortable state. "A-Ah, t-thank you?"

"Nice, Minori," Naruto said, deadpan. "Stop torturing my apprentice."

The blond watched the interaction between the Mermaid's Cove mage and Wendy. He didn't know she had a soft spot for kids. At least, Charle couldn't find a fault with Minori like she had with Yue. Well, there was that brief argument about her supposedly risqué witch outfit at first.

"But she's _really, totally _cute!" she told him.

"U-Uhm, could you stop p-pinching my cheeks, Minori-san?" the younger girl asked. "It's starting to h-hurt."

"Alright, but you have to stop being formal with me. Call me Minori or... _Big Sis_, 'kay?"

At this point, Wendy looked like she would agree to just about anything.

"O-Okay."

As the small group walked, the blond continued to lead the way towards the docks as they exited the town proper. The request had stated for them to meet the client, one Captain Saab of the Sea Tub Clarabella, just outside the ___'Sea Shanty'_, a bar overlooking the docks. It was a famous, or more adequately put: infamous, and quaint little dive, popular with labourers and the odd-sorts of shady businessmen that traversed the sea routes.

Of course, their brightly coloured clothes and general cleanliness was a sharp contrast to the rest of the denizens of the docks. There were a couple of unsavoury men leering at them, particularly Minori but she brushed off their attention without a hint of emotion betraying her features. Naruto didn't have to worry about her, Minori was more than capable of handling herself, but he did feel wary about meeting in a place like this, especially with Wendy and Charle by his side.

"Stay close to us, all right?" he whispered to the young girl beside him as they neared the bar. "No wandering off."

Wendy nodded as she sped up closer to Naruto, hiding behind him slightly. Her grip around Charle's waist tightened as she shirked back from their intimidating gaze. The small cat smartly kept her sharply-worded comments about these men to herself, knowing that there was no point in trying a pick a fight with them. There wasn't much she could do in combat after all.

"Are you Captain Saab?" Naruto asked, stopping short before a lavishly dressed individual.

The middle-aged Captain laughed, lifting the brim of his tweed cap as he uncovered his unsettling green eyes that were originally hidden under his cap. Saab stood up fully, dusting off the back of his red coat that was previously leaning against the dirty crate.

"Aye, laddie," he said with a small drawl. "That'd be me. You the mages I hired for this particular shindig?"

"That'd be us. We're from Cait Shelter."

That got a small laugh out of the eccentric Captain. "A smart ass, are we? We had a lot of those under our previous Captain." A sly grin came over his lips as he continued, "Too bad none of them ever made it this far with us!" Just as he opened his mouth to howl out another hearty laugh, a hitch of breath caught his attention as Saab snapped his head towards the young girl cowering behind the teen. "You brought ___a child _with you on a mission? You must be dumber than you look, lad."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "The four of us are more than capable of handling a C-rank mission. You just worry about your ship afterwards. We can't guarantee what condition it'll be in if there's a battle."

"_Fine_, just don't come bawling to me when the girl's dead, yeah? My state of my ship will be the least of your concern when that happens."

Wendy gripped onto him tighter.

Minori who was lagging at the rear, spoke up, "You know, you're totally hamming up this whole '_Arrgh!_ I'm a mean, evil Captain' role of yours. It's getting pretty an—"

"Quiet, sweetheart. Men are... negotiating business."

"_Aaannndd_ there it is..." Minori snorted in derision. "I was wondering when the chauvinistic pig angle would come into play. What else have you got for me?"

Saab gave her a look. "Didn't I just ask you to keep your pretty little mouth shut? Our business has yet to be concluded. We'll have time for your petty insults later."

The witch was about to tell him off when Naruto stopped her.

"Ignore him, Minori. The mission?" he asked tersely, mirroring the scowl on Minori's face.

Saab shrugged before pointing out towards the sea, particularly the stranded boat about two kilometres off the docks. "That'd be the Sea Tub Clarabella, a ___fine _ship with a ___damn fine _crew. About three days ago, just as we were about to sail into the harbour, this, this—" he gestured wildly with his hands, acting out his words, "—_apparition_ appeared right before our eyes and started chasing the crew off the deck. Somewhat fortunate for us, none of my men were seriously injured though. We tried getting back on of course, but the thing just swatted us off again. It was like whatever it was didn't want us to dock.

"So we swam to shore, put up a request at the registry and here we are, waiting for the lot of you mages to clear that bloody thing off my ship," Saab explained, sighing. "I was waiting the whole bloody day for you lot to arrive. That's just poor service on your end. I'm planning to dock part of the reward as a penalty."

"That's ridiculous!" Minori crossed her arms together, tapping her fingers impatiently on her arm. "The agreed upon reward cannot be changed unless we fail to satisfy the prerequisite of the mission. Stop trying to gyp us."

Naruto was glad that he brought her along. He would have been at a lost otherwise.

"Time _is_ part of the prerequisite. _My time_ is money," he explained to them. "I find it strange that you're protesting this so much. After all, the client's word is law. I have perishables aboard my vessel and your unfortunate delay has cost me dearly. Had you arrived earlier, perhaps this unlikely scenario would have never occurred."

"Then, you should clearly indicated on your mission request that it was time-sensitive. You left your request open to _all guilds_ in Fiore, I saw that much on the registry. Whose fault is that?"

"Did I now, missus?" Saab chuckled wryly. "My goodness, I really should have been more careful when I did that. I am still... inexperienced in dealing with your kind, so hung up on technicalities." He held his hands up. "It was _my _mistake, and I shall own up to it. We shall proceed with the agreed upon price. That is, if that's alright with you, laddie?"

"That's_ fine_," Naruto said curtly. "Is there anything else we need to know about your ship? This mission?"

"Can't think of anything at the top of my head." Suddenly, the Captain sighed, his eyes drawn towards the horizon of the port town. "Can't honestly say that I feel assured with your services at the moment. I was expecting to see a couple of them mages from the women's guild from this town, but then I got the three of you and a pet instead. Although, one of you is easy on the eyes. So you'll forgive me when I express my displeasure at seeing some random backwards guild handle my mission request when I could have the renowned services of those from Mermaid's Cove."

"Actually, I'm from Mermaid's Cove. Does _that_ make you happy?"

"Are you now?" Saab asked eagerly. "Whad'ya say if I were to dump the services of these '_Cat Shelter_' mages and hire you and your esteemed colleagues instead? I could definitely make it worth your while, and you mine."

"Try it." Minori scoffed. "We'll blacklist you personally and see to it that your ship remain out there for months. Try complaining about your _perishables _then."

"Cheeky, cheeky." Saab slowly spread the tip of his tongue over his lips; the provocative act was a contrast to the glare Naruto sent his way. "That's very underhanded of a guild many people hold in high regard, myself included. Why, just hearing the tales of your guild's exploitations alone has left me feeling... hot and bothered under my collar. Is is true what they say? That your members offer added _incentives_ to their clients for hiring your guild?"

Minori's lips thinned in response and her eyes narrowed, choosing not to dignify that with a reply, but Charle had no such qualms.

"You vile, horrible man!" Charle's features scrunched up in anger and revulsion. "Have you no decency? Watch what you say in front of a child!"

"_Oh_, and what do we have here? A talking cat?" The Captain tried to lean in on the cat nestled in Wendy's arms but Naruto blocked him off, pushing him back roughly. Saab dusted off imaginary speckles of dirt from his jacket, where Naruto had touched him. "Come now. I was just having a look-see. I don't appreciate getting manhandled by my own help," he said, a touch angry. "I _am_ paying you after all."

"We're not being paid to look at, right?"

Saab tutted under his breath, shaking his finger knowingly. "Right you are, lad. But I was merely trying to present a business proposition." He ducked until he was at Wendy's eye level, regarding her evenly. The young girl hid herself fully behind Naruto, peeking out slightly to look at Saab. "Now I presume this here talking cat belongs to you. How 'bout I buy her from you? People would pay a pretty jewel for something so... _exotic. _I'll even give you an honest and fair price. Captain's honour."

"Y-You uncouth ape! I am not a toy to be bartered! Yo—"

"N-No," Wendy said quietly, interrupting the irate Exceed. "C-Charle's not for sale."

Saab looked put out. "You sure? She's got quite the wicked tongue. I wouldn't mind going up to fifty or even sixty thou, because you're such a lil' cutie. How 'bout it?" Saab stood up, staring straight into a pair of furious blue eyes challengingly. "Maybe you could persuade her, lad. It's good money, you know."

It was as if he was trying to egg Naruto into starting a ruckus right here, in full view of the burly and equally surly sailors lounging around the docks, but Naruto showed surprising resilience by forcing himself not to.

"Where can we find you once we're done?" Naruto was clenching his jaws tight, forcing out his question through gritted teeth.

"That's a no sale then." Saab let out a tittering laugh. "But seriously, I doubt the lot of you will survive, lad. Though if you do, I'll be waiting over there—" the Captain pointed towards the _'Sea Shanty'_, "—having a nice, relaxing pint as I pray for the best. You see if you do get my ship back, but _unfortunately die _in the process, I won't have to pay the reward now, do I?" Saab leaned in closer to Naruto, losing the deranged grin as their foreheads touched slightly, his features suddenly now cold and calculating.

"So good luck, _laddie_."

Naruto shoved him back forcefully, glaring at Saab, who fell in a rough tumble. The wily Captain merely shrugged it off as he stood up and dusted his impeccable red coat. He sauntered over to the bar, a crescendo of macabre laughter bubbling from his lips.

Next to him, Wendy tugged at his poncho worriedly. "N-Naruto," she mumbled, seeing that his gaze never left the man's back. "M-Maybe Chief Roubaul w-was right. I don't t-think I'm ready for a mission like this... I-I—"

Naruto placed his hand atop her head, the action causing her to duck her head down, and tousled her hair playfully. "Hey c'mon, I promised everything will be just fine before, didn't I?" He smiled down at the two of them. "And I always keep my word. Besides, we got Minori coming with us, so you guys got nothing to worry about."

Minori was still lagging at the rear, her back to them, as she stared at Saab's retreating back. She snapped her fingers, locking them into a gun with her forefinger and thumb held out, at Saab just before he entered the establishment and mumbled something under her breath. Turning back to them, she smiled. "Yeah, ignore that stupid jerkface. We can handle this no prob."

Naruto furrowed his brows at her, asking, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Ahaha..." Minori laughed weakly. "And if I did?"

"He's still our client, no matter how much of a bas—_jerkface_ he is. Don't get me wrong, I was this close to hitting him." Naruto held out his fingers apart. "But... _ah_, screw it. He deserves any bad luck coming his way."

"_Totally_, right?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Naruto quickly waved the Dragon Slayer off. "Nothing, Wendy. We're just complaining about jerkface." She didn't look convinced. "C'mon," he said, dragging the young girl towards the edge of the docks. "The sooner we get this stupid mission done, the sooner we get to eat, and Minori can go back to her waitressing job."

"Hey! Uncalled for, much?"

Naruto continued the back and forth with Minori to alleviate the tension in the air and raise the morale of his two roommates. He wasn't so much worried for Charle, but Wendy was his main concern. The Dragon Slayer was obviously intimidated by Saab; it was probably the first time she dealt with such a character. For a second, he noticed the young girl nodding as she squared her shoulders resolutely.

He couldn't help but smile.

There was some hope he could pull her out of her shell a little bit. He had his misgivings about bringing her along for this mission, but it _was_ for her sake. Besides, having another familiar face in the form of Minori helped. Maybe he was just overthinking things. As he continued to drag her towards the edge of the docks, Wendy began to resist, tugging him away from the edge, as if scared that he would accidentally fall into the sea.

"A-Ah, Naruto, where are you going?"

Confused, he motioned towards the ship.

Charle leaned out of the young girl's arms and stared pointedly at the choppy waters. "Aren't you forgetting about ___that_?"

Wendy raised her hand hesitantly, like a student trying to correct her teacher's mistake. "_Ano_, Charle could fly me over there, but I don't know whether she could do it for you and Minori." She paused, giving them a once-over. "Minori should be fine, but you're kinda big, Naruto."

This particular fun-fact made him blink. He didn't know cats around here could do that. "You can fly?" A disbelieving tone seeped into his voice as he pointed at the feline, feeling indignant that Charle would leave out something like that about her. "You never told me that!"

"_Hmm,_ you never thought to ask," Charle said simply. "Though, it looks like you have to swim over to the ship by yourself." A small twitch of the lips was the only indication that she was amused by his predicament. He was kind of put out that the cat wouldn't elaborate any further, but there was always time after the mission for that.

All of a sudden, Minori laughed boisterously. "_Lucky!_ I knew that buying that enchantment now was totally worth it! What are the odds of something like this happening?"

"What are you on about?"

The witch shot him a mischievous smile. "_Ufufu!_ Check out the spoils of your generosity, Naruto!" She requipped her magical hammer then straddled it like a broomstick, the head of the hammer positioned at the back as she gripped the handle tight between her thighs. Naruto didn't have to think about what would happen next.

Minori had some serious issues about becoming a full-fledged witch.

Her take-off was shaky at best, but she managed to reign it in, controlling her pseudo-broomstick with jerky movements. It seemed that she was still learning how to use it. "Ahaha—" She yelped, her ride dipping to one side, almost making her fall off but steadied it at the last minute. "_Ha!_ Isn't this just the best ever, Naruto?"

"Spoils of my generosity?" he said in disbelief.

"It kinda is."

Naruto shook his head, his disbelief making way for excitement as he smiled brightly. "Well, to be fair, that thing is really, really cool." His hands were trembling as he looked on eagerly, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "You have to let me ride that thing later! It's seriously unfair that all of you can fly!" He levelled a betrayed look at the young girl. "Even you, Wendy..."

"E-Eh? B-But I can't fly, it's only because of Charle!"

Naruto patted her on her head placatingly. "Well, that's okay because even if you guys can fly... my way's faster!"

He scooped Wendy into his arms (and Charle because she was in hers) before they even had a chance to think twice, leaping off the wooden platform as he jumped into the sea. Their frightened screams, particularly Charle, because she had never screamed before, would forever be engraved in his mind.

It was that_ loud..._

They landed atop the surface of the water with relative ease, not even a splash as they traversed across the sea at speeds unimaginable to the average man.

"Wait for me, Naruto!" Minori shouted behind them, shakily chasing after them on her flying magical hammer. "How in the world did you do that?! Stop hiding so much about yourself!"

He laughed aloud.

"I'm not wet? I'm not wet_..._" Chapter repeated in his arms, almost like a mantra.

Their loud screams had attracted the attention of a large number of sailors and labourers back at the docks, who were obviously curious that someone had finally came to deal with the haunted ship. Although, what really caught their attention was the figure that was currently running over the surface of the water. In an instant, rumours began sprouting amongst the crowd: ridiculous tales about how he was a powerful water mage that, with a small snap of his fingers, could summon a gigantic tidal wave that would single-handedly destroy a town much like theirs. Others had loudly proclaimed him to be the son of the mythical _Poseidon_, the God of the Sea and the Bringer of Storms.

While the rumours of the blond's origins may have been largely unknown and stories may have differed between parties, the large crowd, together as a single collective mind had resolutely decided on the title for the obviously powerful mage.

He was a ___'God among Seamen'_.

"H-How are you doing this?" Wendy shouted into his ear.

Naruto couldn't help that small bubble of laughter at hearing the question. "Magic!"

* * *

0.0

A fog rolled in the moment they stepped on the deck and Naruto was instantly on alert. It was unnatural. The sunlight from outside was barely reaching in as it shrouded their vision of the harbour and the townscape with a thick cloud of mist; it was if the fog had cut them off from the outside world, trapping them forever within the confines of the allegedly haunted _Sea Tub Clarabella_.

"_Woah_... Creepy vibe alert. How thick is this fog? I can't even see the sun," Minori said nervously, inching closer to Naruto and the others. She held her magical hammer at the ready, shivering as a sudden draft that blew past them.

"Yeah, I guess we better stick close together." Naruto suddenly turned to her, alarmed. "W-Wait, are you scared?"

"S-So what if I am? Why can't I be?"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You're a _witch_!" he said almost accusingly. "I specifically brought you along because of that! You know, witches—ghosts! You see the connection here? Aren't you supposed to be some kinda expert on supernatural stuff? Don't you like curse people or something?"

She balled her fists around the tall handle of her weapon, hissing, "Naruto, stop putting your foot in your mouth and think! How does that even make sense? I'm not a real witch, stupid! My magic just makes me look like one! I don't know a thing about the occult! I can't even understand tarot cards, Naruto!"

His response faltered. "Well... I didn't know that alright?! You should have explained it clearer back then! Besides, I thought you said this mission was supposed to be _'easy money'_?"

"_Because_ it was C-rank and the mission was _in town_. It was _'easy' _as in I didn't have to spend unnecessarily travelling to another—"

The ship suddenly groaned in protest at their intrusion and a strange, melancholic wail echoed all around them.

Minori made a small squeak and hurried over to the group, who were now huddled together in fright. She latched onto him and Wendy, cowering. Wendy meanwhile gripped his pants tighter as she peeked around him, staring around the deck through half-lidded eyes, already prepared to close them at a moment's notice.

"O-Okay, let's all stop fighting and not make any loud noises," Naruto whispered, looking around warily. "I think something knows we're here." He lead them forward slowly to examine the deck of the _Sea Tub Clarabella_.

The state of the ship was beyond comprehension. Whatever happened here could not be explained logically, but it had aged unnaturally in the relatively short span of three days since it was abandoned. The wooden structure was decayed as if it had been submerged underwater for ages; fungi seeped into boards, turning the normal brown shade into a dull green and grey as the green algae spread throughout the ship. The rotting stench of decayed carcasses assaulted their senses. There were no obvious signs of the origin, but the smell was just as strong wherever they moved.

Alright, something was seriously wrong here...

Naruto couldn't help but shudder as a spider dropped right in his line of sight, hanging onto the end of its web before scurrying back up again. It was worse once they got further in, as every step they took, he couldn't shake off this feeling that they were being watched.

When Wendy stepped on a particularly squeaky floorboard, she let out a surprised whimper and even Naruto couldn't help that his breath hitched slightly too. Give him a dangerous S-class missing nin anytime of the day and he'd gladly trade it for this mission. He just couldn't deal with the scary stuff, and who could blame him?

This ship was as creepy as hell.

"___**GeEt...**____**oOut...**__" _a ghostly, scratchy voice wheezed. The voice was faint, as if the voice was coming from one of those old radios with bad signal, leaving the hauntingly creepy static backdrop as a constant reminder of its otherworldly presence.

"**NnOw...**"

"___Kyaaa!_" Wendy screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her face into his back, her nails digging into the skin painfully. Charle was doing marginally better; one of her paws was holding onto the young girl's leg as her eyes darted around the deck, doing her best to keep the fear from showing.

"T-That's totally n-not cool at all." Minori's back was pressed against his own, as she kept a lookout for his blind spot. "D-Do you see where it's coming from?"

"It sounds like it's coming from everywhere," he told her. Reaching down, he tapped Wendy on her shoulders, coaxing her, "Wendy... Wendy, we need your help. Can you pinpoint where the voice is?"

She shook her head against his waist. "N-No..."

**"**_**TrressPasSserrss..."**_

Minori suddenly tapped his back repeatedly, stopping short of full-on hitting him with her free hand. She was as white as a sheet, her voice panicked. "N-Naruto... t-there was a face in t-that window."

"Where?"

She pointed out the door to him. "T-There..."

As if on cue, the wooden door to the lower cabins buckled dangerously, like there was someone on the other side trying to knock it off its hinges. The noise caused all of them to snap their head towards the disturbance, but it suddenly died down upon attracting their attention. Eerie silence stretched for a moment, before the floorboard creaked eerily once again; this time, more pronounced as heavy footsteps echoed near the steps leading up to the bow of the large ship.

**"**_**LeaVe..."**_

Slowly, a tall, shadowed being appeared before them. There was no defined shape to the shadow, but it barely resembled a human form. The being began to alternate between long and wide, making the shadow to appear disjointed as it trudged sluggishly down the steps, its arm-like appendages swaying in front of it in a hypnotic manner. It was like there was a certain rhythm to its movement as the pool of shadow—attaching its body to the ship—crept forward nearer to their position. A breathless moan escaped from the large mass as its head lolled around loosely on its bulky shoulders.

A kunai found its way to its centre, parting the mass of shadow aside like water as the projectile harmlessly passed through the being.

"Damn! What gives?"

All of a sudden, it stooped over just a few metres away from them, its arms slowly beginning to merge with the pool of shadow beneath it. Its form jerked around dangerously as if the rest of its body was resisting the force that was trying to assimilate it into the darkness. The shadowed being screeched loudly as it raised its head up to the heavens, and with a final tug downwards, it disappeared into the floor, not leaving a single trace of its remains on the deck.

"Y-You did it!" Wendy's reaction was instantaneous as her spirits visibly lifted, like a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders.

"Yeah, nice one, Naruto... _I think_." Minori patted his arm in a show of encouragement. "Not too sure what you did there, but at least you killed that thing, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I hope so."

"No, it's probably not 'dead'," Charle said, remaining alert. She missed the glimmer of happiness extinguishing in Wendy's eyes. "It didn't look like physical attacks worked there for a minute. Look at it this way, if that really _was_ the ghost then didn't it feel too easy? The Captain said that it drove everyone in his crew off the ship. Then how could Naruto's knife kill it so easily? The attack wasn't anything special."

"Huh," Minori murmured quietly. "I suppose so."

"Ugh, ghosts—it just had to be ghosts in this mission. How... _troublesome," _Naruto said, borrowing a catchphrase he heard all too often before. "C'mon, we better start searching around. It might still be here."

Naruto locked his hands into seals. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

A small cloud sprung around their position as five copies surrounded them in a protective circle, their eyes grim as they reached into their pouches to pull out a kunai.

"Spread out. Look out for anything suspicious."

Minori shuddered. "_Creepy_..."

Naruto wasn't sure whether the tension was getting to her or it was just her aversion to his clones, though she refused to look in his direction.

The resultant search was largely fruitless, except for a few peculiar signs that the group couldn't make heads or tails of. Naruto was starting to get restless at the inconclusive results, dismissing his clones abruptly. "We should head downstairs, I guess. Chances are we'd probably find something down there." Nobody argued with his logic as they made their way to the door to the lower cabins, the prior disturbance now gone.

The lower levels were in surprisingly good condition compared to the aged wreck they had seen above. It didn't take them long to cautiously manoeuvre past the narrow passages and nondescript cabins and storage areas, finding nothing of note except for a few strange wares that caught their eye. They finally came to the last door towards the end of the hall.

"I think this is the Captain's Quarters," Charle said, indicating towards a small mark 'CQ' carved into the wooden archway. "Do you think the Captain is hiding anything inside?"

Minori huffed, "Well, Saab does looks the part of an illegal smuggler. He's probably hiding all kinds of nasty stuff inside."

"Only one way to find out, I guess." Naruto tried the handle, hearing the soft click of the latch, but it wouldn't budge. "Nice... Guess I have to break this down." Taking more pleasure than he should have from the action, he stepped back and smashed his foot again where the lock was. Naruto almost tore the door off its hinges from the force behind his kick.

"_Oops_..." he said unconvincingly.

Saab's quarters was much bigger than any of the other cabins they had seen earlier. The furniture inside was lush and there was ample space to move about. They were currently inside his main chamber which came equipped with a dining table. The room was lavishly designed and clean; a stark contrast to some of the rooms outside. Saab certainly prided on crafting an eccentric image of himself. There was a short and narrow entryway that led into an antechamber, his office cum bedroom.

The group broke apart to explore the oddities in his quarters.

Naruto whistled lowly, picking up a deformed skull belonging to some weird creature. "He's a lot richer than I thought. How's a guy like that get so rich and afford all this rubbish?"

"I told you he was up to no good." Minori hung back, peering over his shoulder to look at the skull in his hands. "I bet you half the stuff in this room are stolen."

"Not going to argue with that... but what the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Some _exotic_ monster, no doubt." The purple-haired girl poked a finger through its empty eye socket. "No doubt, laddie," she drawled in a mocking tone. "I'd sell it to ya for a fair price. _Arrgh!_ Captain's honour, I say."

"You really hate him that much?"

Minori gave him a funny look. "Says the guy who was '_this' _close to bashing his head in."

"Fair enough," he told her, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Come on, I'm sure we can dig something up about this ghost around here somewhere."

As if on cue, Wendy called out for him, "Over here! I think I found something!"

The duo proceeded into the narrow entryway, cramming their bodies in the tight space to peer inside the small antechamber—his bedroom. He allowed Minori to stand in front of him, seeing that he was slightly taller. Wendy was kneeling to the side of his bed, ducking her head down to look under the wooden bed frame.

"What did you find?" Charle asked, having squeezed her way in between Naruto's legs to jump ahead of the queue.

Her features brightened. "Look," she said, holding up a small jewellery box that fit inside the palm of her small hand. "It was just lying there on the ground, a-and I found what was supposed to be inside! It's a locket! And it's right here under the bed!"

"Wendy, wait!"

She reached under and took hold of the object just as Naruto tried to stop her, but it was too late. Her irises rolled upwards, leaving the white of her eyes exposed. She was then thrust backwards by an unseen force, slamming her frail form into Saab's hardy mahogany desk, her body bending backwards unnaturally as her back was moulded over the edge of the desk. She spat out a glob of blood, over Saab's pristine white bedsheets.

"W-Wendy!" Naruto screamed, trying to push a shell-shocked Minori aside to get to her. "Get out of the way! She's—"

Suddenly, Wendy floated a few feet above the ground as something seemingly guided her body—still locked in that unnatural angle when she collided against the desk—just in front of the entryway.

Everyone stilled.

She barrelled into Minori like an unstoppable cannonball, knocking her aside which caused the witch to topple on top of Naruto, pinning him under her body weight. Wendy was dragged around like a ragdoll as she exited the Captain's Quarters, her body thrashing wildly against any and every obstacle on the way out.

Naruto pushed Minori off him none too lightly. "Shit! I'm going to stop her!" he said, as the clamour of Wendy being tossed around continued to resound loudly in the empty corridors of the ship. "You two go find out what the hell that was!" He didn't give them time to rebut as he dashed out of the room, intent on finding his wayward teammate. He chastised himself. If only he had acted faster, things wouldn't have gotten so monumentally fucked. He continued after her wake of destruction in a dead sprint.

Whatever entity was haunting this ship was certainly getting restless... or stronger. The doors to the others cabins rattled dangerously, slamming open and shut as he sped past. He didn't pay it any mind. Turning a sharp corner, Naruto caught a glimpse of Wendy just as she floated out of the door leading up towards the deck, the door slamming shut behind her.

Naruto acted on instinct, pooling chakra in his palm. He destroyed the door with a half-formed _Rasengan_, without pausing in his steps.

Wendy was hovering in the air just in front of the ship's mast, arms held out to her sides like she was pinned to a cross, her head hung listlessly on her neck. The locket in her hand started to bleed a mysterious black substance and mix together with her blood, coagulating the fluid. Thick black smoke arose as result of the reaction, clinging to her person.

Naruto stalked forward cautiously, his senses on edge for the slightest hint of disturbance. He reached out for Wendy's foot and tugged her down, her body surprisingly compliant as she floated down gently to the deck.

The blond grabbed her by her shoulders, kneeling. "Wendy... can you hear me? "

Wendy looked up, smiling dreamily. "I'm okay~ Why~?"

"No reason," he said, wary. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Could you show me your left hand for a sec?" Seeing no reaction from his question, he tapped her left fist, the one that was holding onto the accursed relic. "Wendy? You have me to show me that thing you found."

"Awww, why~?" She suddenly collapsed forward, clinging onto him like a child as she shook her head against his neck. "I don't wanna~..."

"Come on, don't be stub—"

Wendy lifted her head back and bit down on his neck, hard. Naruto disappeared into a cloud of white smoke, reappearing behind her. He subdued her by gripping an arm around her neck and waist, saying, "I thought I told you to not to be stubborn." Naruto shuddered. Wendy could have bit into his artery had he not used a _Kawarimi _to escape.

She struggled futilely against his hold. "Lemme go! Let me go!"

"Naruto!" Minori shouted, bustling through the broken remains of the door he had destroyed. "We figured it out!" She stopped short at the sight of them. "What... happened here?"

"She tried to bite me," he explained curtly, struggling to contain the younger girl without actually hurting her. "_Quick_... tell me what's wrong with her."

Minori rushed to kneel in front of them. "She's being possessed. We found a log Saab's been keeping, and to keep a long story short, we were totally right about him being a smuggler. That locket is cursed, and whatever that demon or ghost that's haunting that thing has been terrorising the crew ever since he brought it aboard. Apparently, it started out small at first, but the closer they got to Diligeon, the worse it got. This thing has been messing with their minds!"

"So you don't know what it is?"

"Well, Charle's trying to figure it out. Saab has this monster encyclopedia in his room. We're not the only ones who've been trying to find out what it is."

"No, I'm sure he knew what it was," Naruto grunted. "Figured he'd try something underhanded like this." Wendy clawed at his arms viciously, but he held firm. Minori tried to stop her but the possessed Dragon Slayer kept kicking out at her. "Pin her legs down and grab her left hand," he told Minori. "Use something to get the locket away from her. Don't touch it!"

"Yeah, I know."

Cautiously, Minori gripped her wrist tight, prying open her fingers which she had balled into a fist. The locket had seared itself into her palm, leaving the skin around it swelled with an angry shade of red with blisters circling around the wound.

"H-How do we get it out?" Minori asked him.

Naruto's face was grim. "I'll... I'll do it. Look, just help me hold her down."

They shuffled around awkwardly, as Minori held the younger girl down, leaving Naruto with his hands free. The shinobi quickly summoned a clone by his side, and the clone took over his position. Squaring his shoulders, Naruto relieved his kunai from his holster and held Wendy's fingers steady to keep her palm exposed.

"Woah! T-That's—"

"—what's necessary," Naruto said, completing Minori's sentence. "We need to take the locket away from her. We can't be sure what would happen if we leave it on her for too long."

"W-What are you guys doing?" Wendy suddenly asked, not longer fidgeting restlessly. She started to tear up. "N-Naruto? Minori-san? S-Stop! Get... get off me!"

"Naruto, I-I think she's back to normal. Should I—"

"Don't." He shook his head, ignoring the look of betrayal etched on Wendy's features. "She did this before. It's a trick."

"N-No! It's not a trick! Please! Please listen to me!"

Minori looked conflicted, biting the inside of her cheek worriedly. "Are you sure? Come on, can't you do something first just to be sure?"

Naruto held her gaze, then sighed, planting the kunai into the ground. "Fine. Give me a minute."

He pulled into himself, finding his centre to enter a meditative state, but it was harder than he thought. His emotions were in turmoil. He couldn't reach out to the natural energy in the surroundings without disconnecting abruptly.

Naruto slammed a fist down on the deck. "_Shit!" _he hissed, before adding in a tersed whisper, "I can't do it!_" _He palmed his face in his free hand.

"N-Naruto, please... please stop this. All I r-remembered was being in t-that room and blacking out. The next thing I know, you guys are doing this," a meek voice cried out from underneath him, sniffing loudly. "It's me..." Wendy tried to smile despite herself. "I d-don't know how I can show you that it's me, but please... you have to b-believe me. Please, please, please..."

"Naruto..." Minori said, trailing off.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice was low, remorseful. "If it is really you, I know you're going to hate me for this. You're probably never going to trust me again, but... I'm doing this for your sake."

Naruto plucked the kunai from the ground, and inched the blade over the locket.

"_Urgh!_"

Minori shivered suddenly, releasing her hold over Wendy as she clasped her hands over her ears. She clenched her eyes shut as a terrifying, anguished scream tore from her throat.

"Shit, Minori!"

Wendy managed to wriggle one of her legs free and kicked out at Minori, catching the witch on her nose. Minori tumbled back awkwardly as Wendy continued to rain down kicks on the older girl's body.

His clone tried to stop her, but his eyes suddenly began to unfocused and his head lolled back, before he collapsed to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's vision began to waver as his mind processed what his clone had experienced. Dark spots begun to appear in his peripheral vision, which suddenly stretched and morphed into these shadowed beings with haunting hollow eyes. The skies twisted, plunging the area into darkness as ominous clouds loomed above him. In an instant, they appeared all around him, crowding him as they clung onto his body, pulling at his limbs as if they were trying to force him apart.

Their presence was suffocating.

There was a gut-wrenching screech as the shadows opened their mouths wide in unison. It was deafening, the intensity increasing to the point that the ground beneath him began to shake. It continued at this pace for what felt likes hours before he heard a voice calling out for him; it was distant due to the intensity of screams ringing in his ear.

"_Naruto!_"

There it was.

"_Naruto!_"

It was barely there.

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!"

Louder now.

"You have to save Wendy!"

Finding himself momentarily, he realised that the voice was familiar, demanding. _Damn,_ he had been careless. Feeling his fingers gripped around a cool metal surface, he jerked his hand up and stabbed down on his thigh.

Opening his eyes sharply, Naruto felt clarity being restored once more.

The small form of Charle hovered before him, her paw held back in mid-swing. Apparently, she had taken to beating his cheeks to a pulp. "Finally," she said, relieved. She pulled her attention away from the wound he had inflicted on himself. "Now, go do something about that imp!"

Wendy had managed to sneak away when he was under. Surprisingly, she was perched atop the ship's main mast, the tallest one in the ship, her legs swinging loosely under her.

"_Teehee,_" she said, waving down at him. "You were right before by the way. I _was_ faking it."

There was something else floating just above her shoulder. A small, purple bat-like creature hurriedly beat its wings, attached to the back of its misshapen body, to propel itself further into the air. Its horribly sunken cheeks and horn-like ears made it seem all the more devilish as it snarled and gnashed its sharp and crooked teeth angrily at the trespassers.

Naruto shook his head, to clear the metaphorical cobwebs lingering in his mind. "And just what the hell is that?"

"It's an imp!" Charle snapped impatiently. "You need to act quickly. There's not much it can do once its illusions have been broken, but it's siphoning Wendy's magic to regain its form. That's why you can see it now! It won't be long before it drains her completely! Destroy it now before it kills her!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He had an inkling that the locket was the most likely key to its survival.

He quickly made his way towards Minori, who was still struggling to break free from the illusion. Minori was writhing on the floor, grimacing as she let out pained whimpers. He sent a surge of chakra through her body, but nothing happened. He tried again but to no avail.

_Damn_. Maybe chakra didn't work on her... or was it that the nature of the illusion was fundamentally different compared to back home. Did that mean that he couldn't apply the same thing to himself? Dismissing it, he turned to Charle.

"Stay out of reach," Naruto ordered her. "We can't risk you being put under its illusion." He motioned towards Minori. "You need to take her with you, maybe the illusion might break if she's far enough from the source."

"Where exactly does that leave you? And what about Wendy?!"

He smiled slightly, reassuring her, "Don't worry. I'll deal with it. Just go help Minori first."

The feline appeared conflicted but complied nonetheless. Her face was stern as she said, "You'd better." She regarded the possessed girl. "She's counting on you. We all are." With that, Charle swooped down and grabbed Minori before flying off towards the harbour, her flight unsteady due to the fact that she was unaccustomed to carrying someone heavier than Wendy.

Just as Naruto was about to act, the imp floated down in front of him. He didn't hesitate to quickly cut it down in its place, but his attack phased harmlessly through its body. It cackled impishly (the irony lost on the creature) as it twirled in the air, clapping its small claw-like hands in delight.

"What the hell...?"

He had seen something like this before, likening the creature's abilities to that of the masked nin from Akatsuki back when the man confronted their team to stop them from reaching Sasuke.

"_Teehee,_" Wendy said from above them, the imp screeching wildly as if it was speaking through her. "It's futile to resist. this host _is_ going to die." She lifted one foot off the ground, over the edge, as she balanced precariously on uneven footing. The drop was roughly ten metres. The intent was clear. "One way or another."

Naruto growled lowly under his breath, glaring at the cackling demon which was dancing up a storm.

"Maybe you should just run away like your friends there," Wendy said.

It was strange that he'd be underestimated here. "Come on," Naruto told her. "You know me better than that."

Standing before the mast, Naruto lashed out at the thick, circular wooden beam with a chakra-enforced kick. The mast came crashing down, and Wendy along with it, but he was on hand to snatch her from the air even before the possessed girl could process what had happened.

Naruto relished the surprise and horror that played across the creature's face.

Wendy tried to wrestle her way out of his grip, but Naruto held firm, managing to manoeuvre his way to pin Wendy under his body weight by kneeling over her mid-section. "Stop fidgeting so much," he said, trying to restrain her hands as she tried to swat his face.

Above them, the imp went into a frenzy; no doubt it knew what he was about to do.

Naruto could feel the illusion start to wash over him as his vision wavered momentarily. However, he was prepared this time. Even if he was unsure about the implications of magic and chakra in this world, he knew that pain would prevent him from being enthralled. That much he was certain.

Twisting the kunai still embedded in his thigh, the dark spots disappeared. Naruto continued applying pressure to the wound until it reached his pain threshold. He then relieved a spare kunai from his pouch before slowly puncturing the skin around the locket seared into Wendy's palm.

The young girl beneath him screamed; a piercing, blood-curling scream that sent shivers down his spine. The skin on her hand started cauterise as if the locket had been superheated, damaging the epidermis and blackening the skin around it.

Naruto cursed, "_Stop!_" He screamed at the imp, his voice hoarse. "_Fuck off! _You're hurting her!"

The imp snapped its mouth at him.

"_Shit!_"

Noticing that the girl was locking her jaw, Naruto blanched. He tried to force open her mouth before she bit off her tongue. Naruto didn't even so much as wince as she bit down hard on his hand.

At least she wasn't hurting herself, he reasoned.

Wendy's screams got increasingly desperate, muffled as it were against his fingers jammed into her mouth, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She tried to grab at his face, in particular, his eyes in an effort to get him off, but Naruto pushed her back down. He gripped her bloodied hand around the wrist and held it away from her, trapping it under his forearm awkwardly. She struggled to kick him off, but he was just too big for her.

A sudden realisation came to him. "I'm... I'm sorry I have to do this."

Steeling himself, Naruto took a deep breath. Digging the kunai deeper into her palm, he tried harder to extricate the locket from her person forcefully. There was no finesse or tenderness in his actions; just a single-minded approach to separate the cursed jewellery from his charge.

It finally came out after much difficulty, the young girl beneath him sinking into unconsciousness the moment it did.

His hands bloodied and shivering slightly, Naruto used his kunai to move the locket away from her, before plunging it straight down the middle viciously. There were no outward signs that the possession had been lifted, but he experienced a strange calmness when he destroyed the accursed relic.

The imp had used the distraction to flee, but it was still within his sight.

Standing, Naruto channelled the kunai in his grip with chakra, the translucent blue-ish energy forming over the bloodied blade. With a simple flick of his wrist, the kunai sailed toward its target in an arc before being buried in its skull. It careened through the air before plummeting into the sea like a sack of potatoes.

Naruto sighed tiredly.

He proceeded to scoop the unconscious girl tighter into his arms, taking extra care not to bump into the wound on her hand. It was no longer bleeding as badly as before.

"Let's... Let's get you off this stupid ship."

* * *

0.0

Naruto's thoughts were jumbled as he made his way towards his destination, his strides purposeful and hurried, going through what he had just heard minutes prior. Charle refused to talk to him, the feline not even deigning to look at his general direction as she hovered restlessly over the healer's shoulder. It had left Minori to fill him in on what details she knew, just to erase the awkward silence lingering in the room.

Minori didn't try to play peacemaker at least, knowing that she was a third party in all this. Naruto was thankful that the witch didn't butt in nor did she try to stop him when he left so abruptly.

Apparently, it was not known when or how imps first came to form, but many years ago, they were feared and heralded as the '_Undying Nightmare_', especiallyin smaller towns and villages without the influence of a guild. They were such notoriously hard creatures to kill due to their unique make-up of having to possess an item before it could finally manifest its true form. The process was made much harder considering that the item had to first hold sentimental value to someoneon their deathbed before it could finally corrupt the feelings imbued within and take it as its own.

Thankfully, imps were such rare creatures that they were hardly dealt with anymore; their case sadly being the exception.

Still, it didn't make up for the fact that Saab had lied to them.

Naruto found himself standing in front of the _Sea Shanty_, hesitant to enter as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. The decision was made for him however when a patron exited the bar and gawked at him, blocking the entryway.

"_Po-Poseidonson_?" the drunk asked him.

"What?" Naruto started, but quickly shooed him off. "You know what, never mind. Just get out of the way."

The drunk did so, staggering away from him as if his presence was larger than life. "Y-Yes! Of course," he mumbled, slurring his words. "The Kingdom shall hear of your heroic exploits, Son of Poseidon... God among—"

Naruto slammed the door shut behind him, the bar deathly silent by his loud entrance.

Slowly, Saab stood up, seated amongst the sea of burly and unsavoury men as the Captain regarded him. He clapped softly, taking an extra-long look around the bar, feigning confusion as to why the others weren't following him.

"The hero returns, lads! Might I introduce the mage that saved all of our hides, a mister...?" He paused, reaching out to raise his mug, but frowned when the blond didn't reply. "Now, don't be a wet blanket, lad. I know you're a bit sad about that young girl dying and all, but didn't I warn you that might happen?"

The Captain looked marginally irritated at being ignored. "How about I add a little extra to the reward, maybe you might even forget about this whole unpleasant mess. Granted, the reward will, _of course_, be docked due to your reckless and total disregard for my property. Actually, the mast alone that you destroyed cost more than the reward I was offering. I'm not even counting the damages to our cargo, or my quarters in particular, but—"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto wrapped a hand around the man's throat, squeezing it tight. He wondered how the man could invoke the same amount of revulsion inside him as Pain had back then.

This man sickened him.

"You knew what it was?" Naruto hissed into his ear. "And you didn't tell us? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Had he wished to, Naruto could have easily crushed his neck. Instead, he forced Saab's mouth open and stuffed down the remains of the cursed locket that the imp had possessed down the man's throat. It was only fitting that he returned it to its proper owner.

Saab tried desperately to struggle out of his grasp.

The man clawed, kicked and trashed madly in an attempt to pry his steel-laden fingers off his neck, choking as the remains of the cursed relic partially blocked off his airways. His eyes darted around the bar. Most of the patrons chose to ignore his anguished and muffled screams as they looked on the scene with small amounts of awe, fear and blood-lust.

_"____S-____St____op!__" _Saab said, forcing the mangled word from his mouth, driving his fingers into Naruto's face.

His grip around Saab's throat tightened.

___I know you can do it..._

Naruto's blinked once, eyes widening as he remembered the words his father had uttered to him before.

Was this how he honoured the legacy of his father and Jiraiya-shishou? Sinking down to '___his____' _level and taking a man's life for mindless vengeance? Was this how he showed his promise? To the only member of Team Seven whom he had sworn to stop in his deluded quest for revenge?

Damn.

Naruto clenched his free hand tightly. Slowly, he gradually decreased the pressure on Saab's neck. But the Captain, sensing his chance to pull free, lunged forward to swing an awkward punch at the shinobi. Naruto tilted his head lazily as the punch soared well past him, striking back with his own swift jab to the man's trachea. Saab bowed down, choking out blood and the remains of the locket from his mouth. It was sure to damage his vocal chords. It was for the best actually. He had afforded the world a few weeks reprieve of hearing his nauseating voice.

Naruto bent down to his level, tugging at the Captain's ear. "Don't ever come back to Diligeon or anywhere even remotely close to here. You got me?"

Saab glared up at him. "F-Fuck you—"

Sensing that his warning was unheeded, Naruto turned his body slightly to deliver a ferocious roundhouse to the abdomen, causing Saab to crash against the table he was previously sitting on, toppling it over as drinks and shattered pieces of wood flew through the air.

The small scuffle caused a free-for-all melee to ensue in the bar as the other patrons took it as a cue and joined in on the action.

"Remember what I said, Saab!"

Naruto shook his head as he walked towards the entrance, ducking down to avoid a mug that had shattered against the wall beside him. Guilt seeped into his conscience, well he felt _guiltier_ to be precise, he had already felt guilty before. He shouldn't have come here looking for payback. His team should have been his main concern right now, even if one of them was being a bitch. Well, at least taking all of Saab's Jewels was a small comfort.

They did complete the mission after all.

* * *

0.0

Minori was seated outside the ward when he returned, raising an eyebrow at his sudden re-appearance.

"You were gone for quite some time," she said nonchalantly.

Naruto scratched his forehead, taking the empty seat next to her. "Yeah," he said, coughing. "Had to get some fresh air and get my head sorted out. Any news from the healers?"

"Yeah, nothing good. There's lots of bruises to her body, and she may have fractured her spine. The burns on her hand are a nasty piece of work. There was some kind of complication when that thing possessed her. They're saying that the wound is cursed or something, and when you cut into her hand, it actually made it worse," Minori said, looking on at him worriedly.

Naruto urged her to continue, his face solemn.

"Right, so they can't heal it completely _now_. She's gonna have some trouble using that hand of hers for a few days, but she is totally going to recover! That's good news at least! It just might take a while_—_not that long mind you, just you know, a while."

He slumped back in his seat. "Great," he said, relieved. "Is she awake yet?"

"They gave her something to let her sleep it off. She's out cold. It might probably be a few hours before she wakes up."

Naruto nodded. "Alright." He pointed at the bandage over her nose. "What about you? You okay there?"

Minori laughed off his concerns, touching the bandage gingerly. "Besides feeling and looking totally stupid? Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffed, looking down. "I'm just really bummed about how I got _this_. I let you all down back at the ship, didn't I?"

"No way," he said. "You did fine. If anyone let you guys down, it's me."

She sighed, smiling slightly. "You're a nice guy, Naruto." Just as he was about to rebut, she continued, "Really, you are. But I'm not an idiot, and I definitely don't need to be molly coddled. I know how I did back there, and plainly speaking, I was useless. You don't need to mince words with me."

"How about we both agree that we sucked?"

"_Uggh._.." Minori made a face at him, saying, "Your humility can be _very_ annoying."

Naruto blinked. "No one has ever said that to me before."

She rounded on him. "Well, it's totally true," she said mockingly. "Jeez! Just how nice can you be? Do you go around helping old ladies with their groceries? You're just a regular Good Guy Greg, aren't you? Who knows what goes on in that head of yours? The next thing you know you're gonna tell me that I don't have to pay you the reward money I owe you! Because you're just so nice!"

"_Haha_... nice try. I'm never going to forget— "

"Excuse me!" a nurse whispered sharply from behind the counter just to their left. "Please keep your voices down. Our patients are resting."

Embarrassed, they both mumbled out their apologies.

"That one was your fault," he told Minori out of the corner of his mouth. He was smiling stiffly to reassure the stern nurse that they would heed her warning. "You talk loud."

"What..." she whispered back, her voice strained. "No, I don't." She elbowed him in his ribs. "Shut up." Once the nurse had left to resume her patrols, Minori spoke up again, "Uh hey, what happened to the wound on your leg?"

Naruto looked down. He had forgotten about that. She must have noticed the blood stains that had seeped around his pants.

"Nothing, it's fine. I didn't cut it too deep."

"Really?" she said, looking at him disbelievingly. "From what Charle told me, you _really_ stuck it in there. You should probably get that checked out. You might have nicked something in there. Here..." She reached over and pulled his poncho to one side. "Lemme see."

"_Oi!_" Naruto hissed, as the girl leant down over his legs slightly. He pushed her away, before anyone else walked past them. "What gives?!" For someone calling him a pervert, Minori was oddly comfortable with invading _his_ personal space.

Minori sat up sharply and gave him a deadpan look. "I honestly don't know what else to expect from you, Naruto. Don't tell me you have some kind of healing magic as well? Look, it's miraculously healed, and not even a scratch," she said, almost accusingly.

"It's not like that," he explained. "I can heal myself for the minor stuff—cuts, bruises—that sort of thing."

"Right..." Minori said slowly, standing. "I can tell that you're a secretive guy, Naruto; you like to keep some stuff close to you, but maybe you should be open about yourself to some people—people you're close with. I'm not saying with me, but... Charle mentioned a few things about you when you left and well, you know." The witch was quiet for a moment. "I honestly don't mean to pry into your relationship with them, I just thought you should know. They _are_ your team mates. That's important, right? "

"Yeah, it is."

Minori shook her head. "Sorry," she said, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. "I really didn't want to butt in." She motioned with her hands towards the exit. "I should probably go now."

"No, I appreciate you telling me. You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I need to head back to the guild anyway. Mistress Agatha wants an update about Saab's ship. Apparently, it's causing a slowdown at the harbour."

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "Thanks by the way, you know, for just about everything today."

"Don't sweat it." Minori winked playfully before suddenly remembering something, her mouth forming into an '_O'_. "Are you planning to stay in Diligeon after Wendy's been discharged?"

"For a few days at least. Just to let her recover a bit more."

"Then you could probably stay at my place!" Her cheeks coloured unintentionally. "I mean, Wendy and Charle could bunk with me, if they don't mind. You have to take the couch in the common room though. It's the least I can do for you guys. It beats having to halve your reward money paying for an inn."

Naruto brightened, surprised at the offer. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Minori smiled at him. For some reason, the distance between them felt awkward. "I'll come back to pick you guys up later. _Uhm_, see you till then."

He waved her goodbye, scratching his head when she left.

That was..._ odd_.

"Kids these days," he heard an elderly woman say, hidden behind the newspaper she was reading. It was obvious she was listening in on their conversation rather than browsing through the articles. "So_ forward_."

* * *

0.0

Wendy blinked as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It was stark white; cold and pure—sterilised. Where was she?

She felt lethargic, her limbs heavy like lead, but a numbing sensation clouded her senses. Why was her throat so sore? And her hand unbearably itchy? She tried to wiggle her fingers, to get the blood flowing again, but found herself unable to do so; it felt too stiff to move.

Weird.

Sitting up slightly, Wendy found the small form of Charle nestled in close to her side, her nose scrunching up in that familiargrumpy expression whenever the felinewas cold. The young girl instinctively tried to pull the cat into her arms but before she did, she noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand. Since when did that get there?

___The mission!_

She bolted up from the bed, accidentally waking the cat beside her. What happened during the mission? The last thing she remembered was the locket and...

"Wendy?" the feline next to her murmured sleepily.

The Dragon Slayer choked, feeling bile rise up in the back of her throat. She could still feel the malevolent presence of that entity lingering inside her mind, tormenting her endlessly from within. It was the violation of being kept prisoner inside her own body that made her shudder. She had felt so utterly helpless, writhing alone in that suffocating, inky black abyss it had trapped her in with no one to save her; it had felt like she had been trapped there for ages—in a bad nightmare.

She didn't realise that she had started crying.

A faint shushing sound resounded in the room as she felt someone patting her back to comfort her. Wendy looked up to find a concerned Naruto as he put a finger to his lips. Picking up on his actions, Charle hopped onto her lap as the feline wiped away the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Naruto...?" she wheezed out in between sobs. "Charle?"

"It's all right," the older boy whispered reassuringly. It felt good to hear his voice; it made her feel safe. "You're safe now."

"_I-I_... The mission?"

"You don't remember what happened?" he asked her.

"N-No... I remembered picking up the locket a-and... and—"

Naruto shushed her. "Don't cry. It's all over." His expression tightened, as he forced a strained smile. "You don't have to worry about what happened. I took care of it, okay?" he explained glibly. "That thing won't ever hurt you again."

Wendy looked away, his words having brought up more uncomfortable memories. She glanced towards the open window, noticing that the sun was already setting. It must have been a few hours since they boarded the _Sea Tub Clarabella_. Had she been asleep since then? She gripped the soft covers of the comforter. Maybe Master Roubaul had been right to not allow her to go on a mission.

She was regretting it already.

Why did she have to force the issue? She should have just stayed back at the guild. After all, she was a liability... and she had dragged Naruto into her childish desires. She was always getting in his way. He was a strong and reliable mage made to babysit her. She_—_

"I'm sorry."

Wendy looked up, surprised that it was Naruto who had uttered those words.

"I ended up breaking my promise to you guys."

She vehemently shook her head. "N-No, I should b-be the one apologising. Y-you could have done it alone, b-but I forced you to take me with you. I should have j-just listened to—"

"Stop it!" Charle whispered harshly, interrupting her. Her outburst had frightened and alarmed the two of them into a stupor, leaving their mouths gaping slightly. "Pathetic!" the Exceed huffed before she breathed deeply and turned away. "Look at you two, outdoing each other to get on the pity parade. I don't see the need to apologise. We finished the request, didn't we?"

"B-But I—"

She clapped her paws together. "Wendy, enough of that! What's important is that we're a team now!" She levelled a strong glare around the room, daring anybody to object to her statement. "And what do team mates do for each other?"

"We take care of each other's backs?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Charle said pointedly. "We protect one another, work together, and above all, _always_ be _honest_—no matter what." She levelled a pointed look at Naruto. "Do we understand each other?"

The room was silent for a moment before Naruto broke it:

"Heh," he said, snickering softly. "Another team, huh?" Naruto chorused her sentiments with a sad sigh. "Alright, I'm up for it," he said, looking up towards the ceiling as he crashed down onto the bed. "Wendy?"

Gripping the covers, Wendy felt conflicted, her anxiety not totally leaving her just yet. There was no way a few well-meant words would suddenly rid her of her problems, but she honestly wanted it. It would mean the world to her if they could be an actual team.

"I... I want that," she whispered softly.

It afforded her security, companionship and warmth—like a family; a much closer bond than the one she shared with her fellow guild members in Cait Shelter.

Even if she had her misgivings, Charle was right. Team mates had to look out for each other. There was no way she could protect them if she remained like this—a foolish child to be coddled. Ultimately, they couldn't keep using Naruto as a crutch. A time would eventually come when it was his turn to rely on them. No matter what, she had to learn to stand up on her own two feet.

She was going to—No, she ___had to _get stronger. For them.

She had started crying again, but she was smiling too. "I really want that."

Naruto laughed, reaching out to tousle her hair playfully. It didn't help her resolve to no longer be seen as a child.

"Honestly," Charle said, sighing. She hopped down from her lap to return to her previous position under the covers. "Now, get some rest, Wendy. They're going to discharge you in a few hours and you're going to need it. We've all had a very tiring day and I, for one, am exhausted."

Soon, a brief silence descended on the room, before Wendy spoke up, "A-Ah, Naruto," she started uncertainly.

"What?"

"Y-You're sleeping on my leg..."

Naruto propped his arms up on the bed, half-lidded eyes staring down at the sheets in confusion. "Am I? Well, I can't help it. Maybe you're getting kinda big, Wendy."

Despite being heavily medicated, she kicked out against the covers.

"___Oww..._"

* * *

0.0

"Naruto."

He felt someone shake him on the arm. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find Minori hovering above him, her body bent over the backrest of her incredibly comfy couch. He leaned back into his pillow, putting some distance between them.

"Minori?" he asked sleepily. "What...? What time is it?"

The witch was dressed in a grey sweatshirt that was several sizes too big for her and figure-hugging tights. She had her long hair tied back in a loose bun. It was odd seeing her dress so normally, even last night when she wore that pyjamas with those ducks; he had wisely kept that opinion to himself.

"Just after six. Come on, I need to talk to you. Not here." She gestured to the door. "Outside."

Minori left before he could say anything.

He buried his face back into the pillow, groaning, then reluctantly made his way to follow after her. When he stepped outside, the sun instantly made itself his mortal enemy as he shielded his eyes from the glare. Damn thing was just so bright. It didn't help that Minori's apartment had an unblocked view of the sea. Still, she had an incredible view from her doorsteps.

"Over here," Minori called out to him.

He made his way down to her. "You made me come out here to jog with you?" he asked, finally noticing the running shoes she had on.

She frowned at him. "I went to my guild just now and saw Mistress Agatha again."

"And?"

"She received reports about the ruckus you pulled at the bar near the harbour. They knew it was you. You're kinda famous at the docks now." Minori pursed her lips further, narrowing her eyes at him. "It wasn't a smart thing to do, Naruto. Is that where you left yesterday to 'clear your head'?"

Naruto laughed, messing up his bed hair. Was that what this was about? "Yeah, I know it wasn't the smartest thing I could have done. To be fair, I _was_ angry." He snorted, scowling softly. "Why? Did he lodge a complaint against me or something?"

Minori massaged her forearms unconsciously, obviously troubled. It made Naruto do a double take. "He's dead, Naruto."

That sobered him up. "What?!"

"They found him like an hour ago. A couple of fisherman pulled him out of the harbour, near the bar. I didn't see the body, but I heard he was cut up pretty badly," she explained. "The Rune Knight came round the guild asking questions—about the mission, us, you in particular. They were quite interested in you."

"Look, he was alive when I left the bar, and I've been with you guys ever since we left the clinic. You can't think that—"

"_Jeez_, Naruto!" The purple-haired girl shook her head. "Give me a little credit, will you? Of course I know it wasn't you and I told them that. Mistress Agatha thinks it was his crew that did it." She laughed spitefully. It sounded strange on her lips. "They stripped him clean, took his Jewels, valuables and that damn boat of his that was stranded out near the docks. I'm not sure how they managed to get it moving when their mast is broken." She sighed. "Oh, he already gave you the reward, right?"

Naruto blinked, stiffening.

He felt his heartbeat quicken, resisting the urge to reach for the man's Jewels in his pockets. It wasn't like Saab had given him the reward willingly.

"Yeah, he did."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"_Uhm_..." he heard her say, her voice hesitant. "Do you think he died because of me?"

"You? What does this have anything to do with you?"

She was fidgeting with the end of her sweatshirt, wriggling the fabric restlessly. "I cursed him, remember? Back at the bar? Before the mission?"

"Does your magic work that way? Could it really kill someone?"

"I don't know! Maybe!"

He held her by the shoulders to calm her down. "Relax. You met the guy. You can only imagine the sort of company he keeps for his crew. And he said it himself, didn't he? They killed their previous captain just because he was a smart ass? If your magic really did play a part in it, and I'm not saying it did, it would have just been a matter of time before someone he knows tried to do something to him. He's not exactly the nicest guy around."

Her shoulders sagged. "I keep telling myself not to lose too much sleep about it. I mean, I hated that bastard. He was a pig, but I didn't want him dead. What was the point in wanting him dead anyway? People like him come and go like the wind. There's always someone else out there to take his place," she said, whispering the next part. "I'm sure someone already has for Saab..."

___And that hatred, that monstrous hatred, will eventually give rise to a new pain..._

It stunned him into a stupor. It had all but reaffirmed his father's words. "Kinda like a never ending cycle of hatred?"

Minori eyed him strangely, finding herself mulling over his words. "Yeah, I guess you can say it like that." She looked away, staring out into the horizon. "You're a pretty deep guy, huh?"

Naruto scoffed, which somehow turned into a derisive snort. "Nah, I'm not. It's just what a great man once said to me. He told me I had to end that cycle of hatred for good."

"That sounds... ___hard_." Minori made a face. "Are you sure he wasn't just saying it figuratively?"

The blond shook his head, smiling wistfully at his female companion. "Nah, I really think he wants me to finish what he started."

"All right, if you say so." She sighed again. "Crooks and thieves, they lead such colourful lives," she said. "Thanks, Naruto. I... I needed to hear that."

Naruto didn't know why the girl had come to him in the first place. Didn't she have anyone to talk to back at her guild? Someone she was closer with? He chose not to question it so much.

"_Oh_, guess what?!" she started suddenly. "The people around the docks gave you a nickname after seeing you in the last mission," she trailed off.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She started giggling into her hand. "You're the God among Seamen." Seeing his puzzled look, she asked again, "G-Get it?!"

"Get what? It sounds awesome!"

She burst out laughing, drawing curious stares from passers-by. "Seriously? I'll let you sit on it and think, Naruto. There's a dirty joke in there somewhere." She turned around swiftly, her face red from laughter. "By the way, you're planning to stay here for another two days, right?" she said, twisting her head slightly to look back at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I just thought Yue might like to know that she's got a new bodyguard for her café for the next two days." She started jogging in place. "No buts," she told him happily. "I'm not gonna have you be a bum and laze around my house while Wendy recovers."

"Oh come on! You know how that woman gets around me!"

She ignored him, and started her run. "Can't hear you! I'll come around when our shift starts later. You better not run away!"

* * *

**__****Side Note: **_It really is an honour to be placed in the most-subscribed C2 in the Naruto fan-fiction community, and the view count for this story has really skyrocketed ever since then. It even got some of you guys to try out the Fairy Tail manga/anime, and I whole-heartedly agree, it's a fantastic light-hearted series, but don't take it seriously or you might be disappointed. __So to whoever recommended my story in that C2, thanks. Let's hope that there will be more Fairy Tail crossovers in there in the not-so-distant future._

_Oh, and thanks for the constructive reviews and PMs, it's been really helpful._

_Minori: I had fun rewriting her character. If you're new to the story then you probably can't see the changes but I'm quite happy with how she turned out after this rewrite. She's growing on me a lot. For older readers, I hope you enjoy reading more interactions between her and Naruto. I think I managed to flesh out her character, especially overhauling her uninspiring magic from the old version. I understand the stigma of favouring your original character, but screw it. She's becoming a fun character to write._

_Mission: The other major thing I rehauled. Besides from seeing a whole bunch of new content for Minori and Yue. I reworked the mission into a proper one; slightly more tensed but less action. I hope I managed to pull it off right._

_Nickname:__ With the rash of super nicknames I've read in so many fanfiction so far, I have come to realise that a super-cool-awesome nickname can either make or break a character, so I thought why not just do it for the chuckles? Just to point out, this name won't have any real bearing on the story._

_Sense of Epicness:__ A reviewer pointed out that this story lacked a certain firepower or boss fights that the series creators liked to throw around in their work. Well, I was affronted actually, but then I realised that he was actually right. I'm going to work hard on that front, so thanks for pointing that out to me._

* * *

___Next Chapter: A Clockwork Orange World…_


	7. A Clockwork Orange World

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **T__his will not be the most exciting chapter, but it is necessary for both plot progression and character development. Kudos to Narutomaniac for his help._

_Revised at 29th October 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Six – A Clockwork Orange World_

* * *

0.0

Naruto bucked forward slightly before an arm was slung around his shoulders. Busk stepped up beside him, smiling deviously. "Ah, many a days have I stared at this request board like you, but a tip for a newbie: staring won't make it better."

He shrugged off the offending arm. "It's not so bad. There are some jobs that are pretty decent this week," he muttered, frowning as he eyed a particular request about a C-rank monster encounter. Remembering the calamity of their last monster encounter in Diligeon, he mentally crossed it off.

Wasn't there something easier to do around here?

"_So, _I heard about that mission you did with Wendy..."

It was obvious that Busk was hoping to get a reaction out of him. The black-haired mage had been away for the majority of the week, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he had just heard about it only recently. Whatever Busk was getting up to during his time away, Naruto didn't know. Even Grognak was unusually tight-lipped about it. Then again, it was the same with some of the guild members he briefly conversed with. Naruto didn't want to say anything about it yet, thinking that they were still a bit wary around him, even though he had been a member of their guild just shy of three weeks.

Then again, they were a guild full of recluses and people rarely came to their neck of the woods. Maybe they were still warming up to him.

Busk chuckled, clapping him on the back. "Mah, at least she's all right now." The man took out a sheet of paper and offered it to him. "Listen, I heard you were looking for easier missions to take on. You want to take this off my hands? It's a no-brainer, and I thought this might help tide you over for a while—Jewel wise."

After the fiasco of their previous mission, he had opted to take a few easier jobs to ease his new team in. He didn't want anything particularly hard or dangerous, just simple requests that the more experienced or glory-hounding mages from the other guilds wouldn't touch due to their low reward. Sadly, such requests were uncommon.

Naruto skimmed through the request, his studies in their language already advanced enough to catch the gist of it. His brows furrowed together as he levelled a sceptical look at Busk.

"You want to do this mission with me?"

"Yeah right! You already have your own team. Go do it with them. I got my own stuff to do right now." With that, he walked off towards the entrance, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Take good care of them, Naruto."

The blond stared at his back strangely. This was the most cordial the older mage had ever been since he first joined the guild. Honestly, it was just so hard to predict how these people would act. For the better part of this week, these mages had shirked away from him when he invited them to a round of friendly sparring. It further compounded his paranoia that they viewed him as an outsider; accepted yet held at a distance.

He remembered how they purportedly kept their gaze away from his after their fiasco of a first mission. The overbearingly negative atmosphere after re-entering the guild hall when they finished reporting to Chief Roubaul was palpable. They had put the responsibility of the duo's safety in his hands and he had failed them.

Naruto sighed, banishing the depressing thoughts from his mind.

Oh well, a mission was a mission.

* * *

0.0

It was a quaint homecoming that seemed ideal in his eyes as Martha placed what looked like some odd variant of a noodle dish, which she had proudly proclaimed to be her speciality, in front of him, Wendy and an even smaller plate for Charle.

Martha told them it was fusilli pasta_. _Naruto called it a nice, warm home-cooked meal.

He smiled, picking up his utensils as the table of three expressed their gratitude to the kind woman. After all, Martha had even given them a place to crash for the night in her own home; it would be rude not to be grateful.

By a sheer stroke of luck, the request Busk offered him was to deliver a shipment of perishable goods to the town of Camoa. The reward wasn't much and he had toyed with the idea to use his clones to do the delivery just to make a quick buck from it, but Wendy was against it. She wanted the opportunity to explore the other towns in the area.

The mission was dull by nature, and they wiled the hours during the journey to Camoa just talking amongst the three of them. For a while, it was like being back in Konoha again with his old team, going through the motions when they first started taking D-rank missions. Naruto never imagined that he'd come around to this point again so soon in his life—a full circle.

It brought a melancholic look to his eyes as he mechanically stuffed the thick corkscrew-like noodles into his mouth. He found the noodle dish to be pleasant even if it was not ramen. It was definitely a close second.

"So," Martha started, taking a seat next to him as she sipped the tea in her hands. "How is it?" Her cheeks twitched, in a way that could only be counted as a small wink.

"This is great!" he said brightly, smiling at the older woman. "It's definitely different from ramen."

He glanced around the table. Wendy certainly seemed like she was enjoying it, but Charle on the other hand, looked like a fish out of water as she pushed the noodles around her plate, taking only the occasional bites. He chuckled inwardly. Despite her attitude towards the offending creature, Naruto knew that she had an affinity for fish entrées.

Martha followed his gaze, regarding Charle with a bemused smile. "You don't have to force yourself, Charle. I can cook you something else if it's not to your liking."

Her remark startled the small cat. Backpedalling, Charle's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "No, this is fine. It's... just not something I'm used to eating. Please don't trouble yourself on my account." To prove her statement, she took a large bite from her plate.

The barmaid laughed throatily, turning to Wendy. "How about you? Do you like it?"

Wendy beamed. "Yes! Pepel never cooked something like this before."

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Martha said as she turned her curious gaze back at him. "I see a lot has happened in that brief time you were away. Care to explain?"

"What's to explain? I joined a guild, stopped some bad guys. Normal stuff, I suppose."

"I see..." Martha nodded towards his companions. "And along the way, you just happen to adopt a young girl and her cat? How... ___chivalrous _of you, Naruto." She eyed him appraisingly. "You really are father material, aren't you? I bet girls are just lining for you."

He choked, thumping his chest to dislodge the offending corkscrew noodle. People had complimented him on his strength, tenacity and looks, but never about him being prized father material. He should be flattered, really.

Across from him, Charle had a similar reaction as she mimicked his actions.

"Do you know whether he has a girlfriend, sweetie?" Martha asked Wendy. "Has he ever brought you around to meet anyone? Someone pretty? Or someone older than him maybe?"

The young Dragon Slayer gaped, her eyes shifting back and forth between the other three at the table. "W-Well, there was Yue-san... and Big Sis Minori?"

"Two? At once?"

"It's nothing like that!" Naruto spluttered at her. "They're my friends! I'm not a... Why would even say that?!"

Martha waved her hand glibly. "It's a just joke, hun. ___Althoug____h_... are you interested in either one of them? They both sound like a catch. I'm sure I can help you with that_. _I'm not lying about you being father material," she asserted.

Her statement made him fidget in his seat, further increasing the awkward tension in the air much to her amusement.

"_No!_"

"Fair enough. We can talk about your love life another time," she said, winking at him. "Now... what brings you back to our lazy, little town?"

His face red, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her playfully. Why was she always teasing him? "Nothing much, just a delivery request to some merchants in town. What's been happening around here lately?"

When Naruto first arrived in Camoa with his team, the town had been a little less lively than it had been previously. The townsfolk were less friendly, often rushing past one another on the streets as they hurried on with their business. He had a gut feeling that something was off in town again.

Her features tightened slightly, confirming his suspicions. "Nothing much," Martha said, surreptitiously glancing at his companions. She wanted to have this conversation in private, it seemed. "Same old, same old."

"Hmm, that's nice," he said distractedly as he ate, resisting the urge to frown.

What could be so important that the barmaid couldn't say it in front of the others?

* * *

0.0

Naruto's clone scowled as he rushed through the forest. The dim moonlight seeped through the thick canopy, barely lighting the area with its unearthly glow. He glanced around, his distinct blue eyes glinting in the cover of darkness.

It had to be around here somewhere.

What Martha told him was disturbing. The sudden appearance of a mysterious man in Camoa had made the townspeople anxious. While it was not uncommon for the occasional travelling mage to ask about the recent destruction of the forest near their town, it was this man's unhealthy fascination with the incident that stuck in their minds the most. Soon, it was clear to them that he was not here for their town's only standing mission request. The man was unhinged, his actions bordering on manic in the brief time that he had spent in town. Some of the townspeople who had come in contact with the strange man mentioned that he had employed some strange magic to make them talk.

The town had been wary of travellers ever since.

The boss had opted to remain back at Martha's house for fear that his disappearance would be noticed, sending him in place to uncover more information about the sightings of this strange man.

As the clone lengthened his strides, the trees slowly began to thin out. The sight of the destruction which he wreaked weeks ago came into view just a few hundred metres away. The clone couldn't help but grimace as he stared at his handiwork in revulsion. As if mocking him, the large crater seemed bigger in his eyes, but it appeared that the townspeople had stopped by, judging by how clean the area was compared to the initial chaos. The felled trees were no longer strewn around the clearing haphazardly, instead they had been chopped down, sorted into smaller logs and stacked neatly to one side.

Naruto blinked as a sudden rush of adrenaline flooded his system, his head snapping at the sound of the soft rustle in the undergrowth behind him. Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows of the forest, his features covered by the tip of his black derby hat.

The stranger chuckled, dusting off an imaginary speckle of dirt from his well-worn and tattered collared shirt—not that it made a difference. The original white of the man's outfit had now been stained a soft yellow, and his chequered suspenders had faint splotches of red.

Instinctively, Naruto knew it was blood.

Naruto took a step back as the man closed in, maintaining a fixed distance just in case he suddenly turned hostile. If the rumours about the stranger was anything to go by, he was as unbalanced as they came. If it came down to a fight, Naruto doubted that a single clone like himself could manage.

"It appears," the man said, taking his hat off and cradling it against his chest. He flourished his hand as he bowed. "That my patience has paid off."

As the man ended his bow, his features were finally visible. His red irises stood out in contrast to the green of his hair, and the perpetual amused expression on his face as he stared at the clone drew attention to the odd sun-like tattoo around his right eye. His lips twitched as he began to slowly circle around the clearing.

"Might I have your name, young man?"

There was an odd accent in his voice, something that the clone couldn't place. Naruto remained silent, raising his guard as his fingers inched closer to the kunai holster on his leg.

The man tutted under his breath as he shook his head, quivering. He stopped short, stomping down on the ground suddenly. "_It. Is. ____Impolite_," he gnashed out, his calm demeanour suddenly changing at the drop of a hat. "For a child to ___disrespect your elders!_" He shook his head furiously, sniffing loudly as his nervous tic intensified.

Alarmed, Naruto slipped into a defensive stance, a kunai already in his hand. He waited for the man to make the first move, reacting rather than acting, but the twitches slowly subsided and the man slapped his cheeks roughly. Pressing his hands tight against his cheeks, he slowly twisted his head left and right as if he was screwing in a nail.

The man held his hand up. "I apologise for my outburst. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. My name is... _Stange_." He tilted his head and nodded genially in greeting.

"What do you want?"

Stange smiled ruefully. "What do I want? Silly boy. I already told you what I want. I want your name."

The clone grimaced inwardly, momentarily deciding whether it was prudent to give it away. As unhinged as this man, Stange, appeared to be, Naruto had an inkling that there was much more to him than just a random, wandering lunatic. A foreboding feeling swelled in his chest. _No... _There was something else, something much bigger in place, lurking in the shadows.

There always was.

"Naruto," he said after a lengthy pause.

Stange laughed, saying, "It is never easy dealing with one so young, so... hotheaded. But I am glad that you understand that there is a give and take in every situation. Information goes both ways." Stange gestured at him with his hand. "You are understandably eager to learn my reason for being here, and I, myself, am interested as to why someone _else_ would come here in the dead of night. A strange excursion for anyone, you see. It makes you seem suspicious. Why don't we take turns?" He turned to examine the crater in the middle of the clearing. "I assume you are the one responsible for this?"

Naruto remained silent, but guessing from the knowing glint in the stranger's eyes, he didn't have to say it out loud to admit his guilt.

"_Impressive_... An incredible feat considering how young you are." Stange smiled wistfully at the devastation around him, then finally inclined his head. "Your question then?" he drawled.

Naruto set his lips in a thin line. Stange... unsettled him, for a lack of a better word. The man's condescending nature infuriated him, yet he remained wary due to Stange's previous outburst. He couldn't get a read on what the man would do next, but one thing was certain. There was much to be gained if Naruto could discover the reason behind about Stange's sudden appearance.

"Someone sent you here for a reason... Why?"

Stange wiggled his forefinger in the air, as if he was scolding a small child. "I sense two questions there, Naruto-san. That's against the rules," he hummed under his breath. Just as Naruto was about to rebut, he spoke, "But to answer your question, a troubling matter was brought to my attention, and I am here merely to understand."

"Understand? That doesn't answer my quest—"

The stranger sliced his hand in the air, demanding silence. The clone could have sworn that even the backdrop of cricket chirps in the forest stopped momentarily. "My turn if you please," Stange said. "Just however did you manage to do this?" He gestured behind him at the devastation he had wrought.

Naruto blinked, finding himself smiling as the thought came to mind. Two could play that game.

"_Magic_..."

Stange's lips curled back slightly in vexation. "You really are a child. Just know your petulance will only end up hindering yourself."

Naruto snorted, ignoring the slight. "You said you were here to understand. What do you mean?"

"It is exactly what it means. Just because _this _has been brought to my attention doesn't make you special in my eyes. All there is to show from the destruction around you is that you are merely a powerful mage and," Stange stopped and chuckled. "You obviously have some anger issues."

Naruto tried to rebut, but Stange continued, "I saw the way you looked at all this—how much it repulses you. You are a very easy person to read, Naruto-san." Stange laughed again under Naruto's withering glare. "As I said, do not be mistaken. You are still merely a fish in a very large pond."

Naruto's anxiety eased briefly. Stange's presence here wasn't related to his recent inter-dimensional switch. He didn't know whether he should be glad or disappointed that he couldn't find out more about his dilemma. At least, he wouldn't draw that much attention on him if that had been exp—

"Granted, this would be an entirely new pond for you, no?"

The Genin's eyes widened a fraction. "W-What?" He cursed himself for not being able to control the hitch of his breath as he said it. He had given it away.

Stange smiled triumphantly. "We recorded an anomaly in this region some time before your... untimely outburst. It is far too much of a coincidence that you would happen to be here now as well. Have you adjusted well to this world, Naruto-san?"

Naruto was clenching his fists tight, his body quivering in barely supressed emotion. "Who sent you?" he asked tersely. "What the hell do you know about me?"

Stange sighed wearily. "Perhaps, you are not as invested in this conversation as I am. You've ignored all the rules to our little game."

"This isn't a game to me!"

The man sighed, ignoring him. "You are clearly under the impression that I work for some nefarious side that is hell bent on you—I do not. Personally, I could hardly care less about you. I am simply a cog in a large wheel that wishes to keep their best interests at heart. I can tell you that whatever assumptions you may have about the people I work for are most likely unfounded. But I suppose, we do like to keep an eye out for the occasional troublemakers that come our way."

"And I'm one of them?" Naruto asked, and found himself the recipient of an unreadable look.

"Only if you choose to be."

Stange tsked impatiently as he pulled one of his sleeves back as if he was checking his watch, but there wasn't anything there on his wrist. "How dreadful. I'm running late." He spared the blond another lazy glance. "I grow weary of our mundane discussion. There is nothing left for me to learn here."

"_Wait!_" Naruto shouted, holding out one of his hands to stop him. "What do you know about where I'm from? How do I get back?"

The man smiled as he tilted his head to the side. "Won't you be happier here, Naruto-san? No? Then perhaps you should learn to. You will find that Earthland is much better than Edolas, even if you do not possess magic. You are hardly the only soul who has managed the improbable by coming here." He looked back towards the clearing. "It seems your magical artifacts will more than suffice in this world. Although I would advise you to avoid your doppelgänger in this world. It would do more harm than good."

"Edolas? Fuck, what the hell was all that? I don't understand what all that meant!"

Stange raised an eyebrow. "Are you not from Edolas?"

"No! I'm from Konoha!"

The man fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting... Konoha, you say?" he asked rhetorically, lips twitching in amusement. "I do not believe I have heard of it. You might just turn out to be a troublemaker, child." He looked at his imaginary watch and scowled. "Look at the time. I really must be going."

"Hey, wait! Tell me what you know!"

The man knew much more than he was telling. He had to stop Stange from leaving—even if by force. He threw himself forward, closing the distance between the two of them but suddenly found himself thrown out of equilibrium as he collapsed to his knees.

What the hell?

His vision was spinning endlessly and Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he was overwhelmed by the sudden bout of vertigo. Gritting his teeth, he fought back the urge to vomit. Forcing his eyes to open to find his quarry, he saw that his world was now a shocking shade of pink—from the earthly colours of the forest to the far-flung reaches of the night sky.

His limbs were growing heavier and his mind more lethargic to even force himself to move. Was this a Genjutsu? Fuck, he was slipping again. Too reckless, he thought to himself._ Too fucking naive._

"_Stange!_" he managed to grit out.

Stange grinned, requipping a wooden cane. "Don't worry, the effects are only temporary."

He quickly tapped the butt of his cane on the ground twice. A small, dazzling array of colours surrounded the earth he was standing upon. The colours exploded outwards, wrapping its tendrils around Stange from head to toe, much like a mummy. The magic tightened around him, contorting his body that would have been impossible by normal standards. His lips were the only part left untouched as the man spoke:

"Farewell, Naruto-san."

With that, the swirling colours tightened even further as his body rapidly began to compress into the form of a small sphere. With a resounding pop that echoed around the clearing, the sphere shattered in a dazzling display of multi-coloured sparks, slowly drifting in the air and disappearing just before they touched the barren ground.

The clone gaped. "_Dammit!_"

He had been so close.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

0.0

Naruto blinked as the sudden onrush of information flooded his mind. With a small shake of the head, he bolted up from the couch Martha had laid out for him, unconsciously gnashing his teeth in frustration. His encounter with the stranger, which Naruto suspected would not be the only one, was being replayed in his head. Despite this, he knew there was no point in remaining agitated when his chief transgressor had already left.

He let out a few calming breaths to ease his frayed nerves.

The blond glanced around the empty living room, more precisely at the door to the guest room where Wendy and Charle had bunked in. Tearing his attention away from the door, he sighed as he tried to flush the lingering frustration from his system before stepping out of the barmaid's home and onto the sparsely decorated porch. The lush, trimmed grass of her front yard overlooked a small cluster of trees, just off at the edge of the town.

It was the last thing he needed right now: the possibility of another would-be enemy in the guise of the mysterious man's unknown organisation. Naruto was conflicted. He would have to lay low to avoid detection. It wouldn't be right if he roped in Wendy and Charle into his troubles, but he couldn't just let it be either. Stange was sure to have knowledge about his world. There was no way he wouldn't follow up on such a potent lead.

As much as he hated it, there was only one being who could help guide him into deciding what he had to do next. Naruto palmed his head in his hands as he plopped down on a swinging seat on Martha's porch, rocking back and forth as he tried to get into the right frame of mind for his next encounter.

With a final breath, he entered.

In a second, the cool, calming breeze of the night sky was replaced with the stale, suffocating air inside the chamber of the seal. A loud rumbling that was a cross between a mangled chuckle and a growl reverberated around the walls. The fearsome visage of the most powerful tailed beast stepped forward from the shroud of darkness in the confines of its cage. It bared its fangs at its host, smiling with a malicious countenance.

**__****"I was wondering when you'd stop by."**

Naruto pulled his arms into himself, blanking his face in neutrality. He didn't want to show fear in front of the beast; not that he was afraid, but it didn't hurt to be cautious if it ever tried to pull any of its tricks. "Tell me what you know," he demanded, raising his voice just stopping short of shouting.

It paused for a moment, ducking its head down slightly as it narrowed its eyes into slits. **__****"**___**You are under the assumption that I am omnipotent, host. I am not. **____**My powers may be beyond the understanding of most humans, but I am not infallible.**_**__****"**

Naruto grimaced, shaking his head. "So you're saying you don't know anything? Great... another dead end."

**__****"You come to me for guidance, but deny me any semblance of respect?"** it all but snarled.**__****"**___**My knowledge may be vast, but it does not extent to the inner-workings of this world. My experience in this world is tied to yours; what knowledge you gain, I gain. But of course, I perceive things differently than you do.**_**__****"**

"Wait! So that means_—_"

Kyuubi ignored him as it continued, eyes glazed over as it stared around the chambers. **__****"**___**Never in my existence have I ever considered that I would be in another dimension.**_**__****" **It turned its attention back to Naruto, a measure of what seemed like pride in its eyes. **_"_**___**You... are a most interesting host, Naruto.**_**_"_**

The blond blinked. "I... okay..." The beast had never ever called him by his name before, and coupled with that weird look in its eyes, he was unnerved. "So you really don't know how to get back to Konoha? At all?"

Kyuubi snorted, the prideful look in its eyes now replaced with annoyance. **__****"**___**Have you even listened to a single word I said? I know nothing of the workings behind that rift in space that brought you to this world, and even more so of how to bring you back.**_**__****"**

Naruto nodded grimly, having already considering that possibility, and as much as he hated doing what he was about to do, he had to. "Where should I go from here?" he asked, pointedly looking away from it.

It chuckled spitefully. **__****"**___**Perhaps you could tear off my seal. Who knows? It might bring back that rift that brought you here."**_

He squared his shoulders. "I won't be that careless again."

The chakra construct merely chuckled.

Naruto locked his jaw in frustration. "I came here looking for help and as bad as it seems, you're the only one I can trust right now." He banished the conflicting thoughts that threatened to overcome his rationality. It was just another attempt by the bijuu to corrupt his mind. "And unless you help me, you can't return either."

**__****"**___**You blindly assume that I desire to return to our world, but **____**I am perfectly content with where I am. While Konoha may hold a special place in my heart**_**__****—**_**"**_ Kyuubi brought his head down to the blond's eye level, _**"**_**__****—**___**the destruction of this world will be more than enough to sate my vengeance on your precious village.**_**__****"**

Naruto clenched his hands into fist, his nails digging deep into the skin of his palms. Why was everyone he was dealing with today so infuriating?

"That won't happen. Not if I have anything to do about it."

Kyuubi widened its jaws, slowly licking its fangs in an attempt to rile him up even further.**__****"**___**Foolish host**_**__****, **___**you are simply the parasite in our symbiotic relationship. A time will come down the line. Perhaps months, years even, but I know you will succumb to the temptation, like countless times before. One day your weakness will be exposed again, and in your blind rage, you will seek me out." **_It paused, rearing its head closer to the cage. **__****"**___**Despite everything, **____**you've grown weak, Naruto.**_**__****"**

Even as he repeated the mantra in his mind to keep a cool head, Naruto saw red. Perhaps it was due to the accumulated stress and weariness of surviving in his new environment and being savagely ripped away from his friends and loved ones back home, but having the only other being that remained a link to his world_—_its obvious imperfections aside_—_say that about him, a torrent of emotions burst forth from his well-placed front.

_"____Don't you ever—" _his body quivered in suppressed anger, ___"—call me weak.__"_

**__****"Weakness comes in many forms, but you possess one that cannot be easily remedied. Your weakness stems from your brash mentality." **Its eyes glinted in barely concealed amusement. **__****"However, **___**if you were to tear off the seal...**_**__****"**

Naruto scoffed. "That's it?"

All its prodding and pushing, it all came down to this? He would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting more.

It smiled knowingly. **__****"**___**In time, you will see that your actions will ring true to my words.**_**__****"**

Naruto shook his head, "If you have nothing else to offer, then I'm leaving," he trailed off, turning his back to the cage as he stepped forward towards the darkened hallway that led out of the seal. He had better things to do than listen to a demonic entity rumble on and on about its revenge. As he neared the darkened hallway_—_his feet splashing under the clear blue liquid_—_the nine-tailed beast spoke:

**__****"**___**Follow the one called Stange. He knows more than he's telling.**_**__****"**

Naruto twisted his head slightly, just in time to see the back of the bijuu slink into the shadows of its cage.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

**__****"**___**And be wary of your new comrades at that so called guild of yours, Naruto. There is more to them than meets the eye."**_

He scrunched his brows warily. Why had Kyuubi left him such a cryptic message? However, he had no time to ponder as its malicious laughter echoed all around him, his vision tunnelling before it all went dark. Naruto sighed restlessly as soon as he opened his eyes, no longer was he in the morbidly depressing chamber as he slowly re-adjusting his sense back to the real world. That was why he was surprised to find a body pressed lightly against his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd snap out of your little funk," Martha said casually, nudging his shoulder with her own. "You were pretty deep in your own little world."

To say he was startled was an understatement. He looked up, seeing the impassive gaze of the older woman.

"Martha?"

The barmaid hummed quietly, still not looking at him. Instead, she locked her eyes forward at the serene countryside that was her front yard. "I was worried that you'd suddenly rush out when I told you about that man. I'm glad you didn't."

Naruto blinked.

Well, it was a clone which could technically count as a separate being that was not really _him_, yet exactly like him right down to the last detail... _Damn_, he was stonewalling himself. At least the important thing was that Stange wouldn't be returning anytime soon. A conflicting presence swelled in his chest, the monstrous guilt that had been eating away at his conscience now coming back in full force. He had lied to her before and it wasn't anything minor either.

Should he tell her the truth or bury it?

Naruto steeled himself, preparing himself for what he knew was another messy affair. "Actually, I kinda did," he suddenly blurted out.

Martha snapped her head towards the blond, her features contorting into a mix of lividness and disbelief. "_What?_" she whispered harshly, drawing closer to him, mindful of his travelling companions bunking in her guest room inside her modest cottage. "You were here the entire time. _I watched you!_"

Naruto grimaced. He was already regretting his decision to come clean. "I used a clone." She looked confused. "It's my... _magic_."

Martha looked away, her body heaving with the motion. It was obvious to Naruto how hard she was trying to control her anger and frustration in between long, deep breaths.

"Why am I so angry?" she muttered quietly to herself.

Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut.

The barmaid stood up, the slow rocking of the swing set subsiding at the off-kilter momentum until it finally stopped. Naruto waited anxiously for the woman to respond. Maybe it was the tremendous guilt weighing down on him every time he looked at her, but he just couldn't keep lying to the first person he befriended in this world.

"What is wrong with you?" Martha lambasted, leaning in towards him. "You could have been seriously hurt or, or..." she trailed off, shaking her head. Obviously, she did not want to imagine the possible scenarios in which he could have met his fate. Naruto didn't have the heart to argue that he was perfectly capable of looking after himself.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of what I did... back in the forest."

"What you did? There's nothing in_—_" Naruto winced when Martha came to the conclusion. "T-That was_ you_? That giant hole in the ground? You did ___that_?"

He nodded dumbly.

The woman took an unconscious step back, her eyes widening in a mixture of fear, shock and revulsion. "Why?" she asked simply, a little bit shaken from the sudden confession. "Were you fighting someone? Some sort of monster? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Before you left Camoa! You could have come clean then!"

"No! No, it wasn't anything like that." Naruto clutched his hair as he let loose a frustrated sigh. It had been a monster, he thought blearily to himself. The monster lurking in his head. _Anger. _"Please, you have to trust me. It's hard for me to explain the circumstances leading up to... _what happened_. I guess I was angry and a little scared? I don't know, but I'm sorry I just_—_"

Martha stopped his clumsy explanation with her hand. "_Trust you? _You're telling me that you levelled an acre of forest because you were ___angry!_"

"It's a lot more complicated than it seems," he defended himself weakly. He may have been more forthcoming with her, but there was no way he would tell her about being an inter-dimensional traveller, or the fact that he held an immensely powerful demon in his stomach just yet. That, among other things too. There was a fine line between coming clean and completely alienating someone you just befriended.

Martha scowled. "You're just like him."

"_W-__W__hat_?"

The barmaid ignored him, turning her still furious gaze towards the night sky. "He was _so_ reckless; never once thinking about the consequences of his actions. He thought power was absolute and that everything could be solved only you have it. Do you know what happened to him?"

Naruto grew more sombre as her anger intensified.

"_He died_," Martha spat out, her words spiteful and venomous. The look in her eyes was nothing like he had ever seen before. "There was no honour, no dignity_—__h_e died at the hands of a group of wandering bandits because he could never see past what was ahead of him." She paused to collect herself, sniffing slightly. Tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes. "It didn't mean he wasn't a good man despite his faults. _He was_... but he wasn't remembered for his bravery. People hardly remember him at all now. To them, he was just another faceless i-idiot!" she broke off, arms pulled around her frame, her right hand partially covering her features as she turned away from him.

Naruto jumped to his feet, torn between consoling the woman and doing absolutely nothing.

Instead, he stepped in closer, standing there awkwardly as he waited for her muffled sobs to stop. "I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was apologising, but that was the only thing that came to mind. He had never been great at dealing with emotions, especially when it came to emotional women.

Martha wiped the tears trailing down her cheeks with the back of her hands. "You should be. I'm still angry at you," she said, pursing her lips into a line. "What you've done isn't the end of the world. Yes, you destroyed a considerable source of livelihood for our town and more fortunately, no one was harmed, but what I absolutely cannot forgive is the fact that it took you _a month_ before you had the gall to come clean."

Naruto buried his head in his hands, hesitantly mumbling out, "I was... afraid of what you'd think of me."

She sighed. "You're weren't the only one, Naruto. So were we. You spooked everyone in our town into thinking that there's some unstoppable juggernaut of a monster prowling around our countryside for the past month. But knowing this now, it will probably blow over in time. Hell... people here are already trying to put it to the back of their minds and move on. It's only recently, when the strange man started lingering in our town, that it's gotten worse."

"He's gone," Naruto said abruptly. "He won't be coming back, at least that's what he said."

"You chased him away?"

He shook his head. "Not really. He found whatever he was looking for in the forest. Me, I guess," he said with a sardonic smile.

"_Hmm_..." Without looking at him, Martha caressed his cheeks as she walked away. He didn't know what to make of her gesture. "A piece of good news then. One people no doubt will be grateful for. I'm too tired to continue this. I'm off to bed. We'll talk again tomorrow after I arrange a meeting with the mayor about this." Martha turned back to him, stopping short right before the threshold. "I won't lie to you. I'm not sure what the repercussions for you are."

Naruto doubted that she would get much sleep, but he nodded anyway. Before she turned in, he asked:

"Martha, that guy you were talking about. Who was he?"

"_A friend..._"

Her reply was soft, so soft that he could barely hear it. With that, she stepped inside, striding with purpose as she crossed the small distance between the living room and what he knew to be her empty bedroom.

As Naruto plopped down on the swing set, he couldn't help a small cynical bubble of laughter that escaped his lips. Just when things were starting to look brighter in this world, fate had to go and throw a wrench at it.

He knew what he had done would eventually come back to bite him. Sadly, Martha's anger seemed misplaced at the end there—less so on his actions, but more on who he reminded her of because of it. Once more, he had been the cause of dredging up unpleasant memories in the woman's life. How the hell was he supposed to remedy something like that?

A small rustle of leaves caught his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Oh, right. He still had that to deal with.

"Come out, Charle. I know you've been hiding there for a while now. Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Her pointy ears peeked out from the side of the house. The small cat must have sneaked out through the window, he reckoned. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sneaky? Snobbish too." Naruto propped his arms over his head as he leaned back, rocking back and forth in his seat.

Charle remained silent as she hopped up to the wooden railing in front of him, just slightly below his eye-level. She shook her head, not bothered by the slight. "No... You would be the first."

"Well, _you are_," he said with a small roll of the tongue before casting a suspicious eye on her. "And how did you get away without waking up Wendy?"

"You'd be surprised at how much of a very heavy sleeper she is. But more importantly, aren't you angry that I listened in on your private conversation?"

"Well, that all depends. How much of it did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I kinda figured as much. You weren't particularly stealthy hiding there," he told her. "Your fur is a dead give away."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Charle asked.

He pursed his lips. "I know what you're like. You wouldn't have stopped until you got whatever it is that you want from me, and you probably wouldn't start trusting me until then. But I am pissed off that you listened in on what Martha had to say. You had no right to do that."

She nodded once, looking away.

Properly chastised, Naruto continued, "And I know what you said back at Diligeon was all for Wendy's benefit, but we still haven't resolved _our_ problem, have we?"

"Had we done this sooner, none of this would have happened."

"Guess we were both dragging our feet," Naruto said. "Now is as good a time as any. What do you want to know?"

"I think I've heard quite enough actually. The rest I can piece together from what I heard in town." Charle paused, her eyes now calculating and wary. "You really are more powerful than you claim to be."

It didn't sound like a compliment coming from the cat's mouth. "Yeah, _so_...?"

The feline raised a brow at his petulance. "I want you to understand that every action you take will have an impact on our, ___no, _more importantly, ___Wendy's _life now," the Exceed said, her expression deathly serious. "You won't be living merely for yourself, Naruto," she explained, folding her arms into herself.

"_I know that!_"

Charle titled her head, as if lecturing a small child. "Do you now?"

"Of course I do, I'm not _that_ big of an idiot. Give me some credit."

"I will when you deserve it," Charle quipped, raising her half-lidded eyes as she pointed a finger at the blond. "You have a responsibility to the team now! You're our leader and you have to start acting like one!"

Naruto smiled wryly. "You're a real dramatic cat, you know that?"

Charle drew her lips in a thin line, her cheeks flushing slightly, but she still didn't put her hand down. "I am not dramatic—merely serious."

Despite the grave discussion it had been previously, he couldn't help but smile, both at her dramatic tendencies and her willingness to protect Wendy. "You must really care about her, huh?"

The feline looked away, troubled. "She is my charge. I will do everything in my power to protect her." Her voice was strained as her tiny frame quivered in an attempt to contain her emotions. "Even at the cost of my own life," she added softly, but the determination in her voice was unmistakable; she meant every word she said.

Naruto blinked, suddenly realising that this was the longest conversation he ever had with Charle; even more so, the most vulnerable he had seen her since that fateful first mission a few days ago. He stood up, leaning his arms against the railings next to her. "I won't ever let it come to that."

A look of uncertainty flashed across her face before she nodded. "Then... that man I heard you talking about. What did he want from you?"

"I'm not too sure myself," he started slowly. Of course, he didn't want to unsettle her unnecessarily, so he kept his answer vague. "He said he wanted answers—about what happened, you know, that kinda stuff. He wasn't really looking for trouble back there."

"You think he'll come back to find you?"

A tight knot formed in his stomach, but he smiled to ease her worries. "No, I don't think so."

Charle didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to bed," she stated suddenly. "Don't stay up too late. We have a quite a walk back to the guild tomorrow."

"All right, have a good rest."

Charle hopped off the railing andreturned to the spare guest room Martha had prepared for them. When he finally heard the door click, he let out another sigh.

Was it too much to ask for a quiet night off now?

More importantly, what did the Kyuubi mean when it warned him to be wary of his comrades?

* * *

0.0

The morning after was as uncomfortable as Naruto could have imagined.

Wendy was easily able to pick up the strange vibes between the three occupants at the breakfast table, especially the ones between him and Martha. The young girl threw a few curious glances around the table, trying her best to strike up a conversation between the three, but it was obviously forced even if Martha tried her best to respond. She remained quiet for the rest of the meal, picking at her food absent-mindedly as the silence stretched on, occasionally broken by the sounds of their utensils clinking against the plates.

It was worse than their first dinner together.

Later that day, Martha finally returned from what he assumed to be the meeting with Frank, the mayor of Camoa. Away from the prying eyes of his companions, she roped him into escorting her to the bar to pick up some supplies. The walk to the bar was accompanied by relative silence as was the short time they spent in the establishment to gather the goods. It was a pleasant surprise to see Tomato-chan again, which upon seeing his arrival, chittered angrily like a mad guard dog. Apparently, the fruit still had not forgotten what he had done the last time they met. In his defence, the green stalk atop its head was growing nicely.

Then again, it was surprisingly easy to distract the bar's mascot with a spare tomato from the pantry, and if you give it two in rapid succession, it would dance up a storm around the bar. This was more than enough time for him to slip out without it noticing once Martha was done.

It was only on the trip back that Martha made the move to address the issue they had left hanging last night.

"Naruto," Martha called out softly, grabbing his rapt attention. "I've already discussed with Frank about what you told me last night."

He was a bit hesitant to answer at first.

"And...?"

"I've done what I could to persuade him. He's going to cancel the mission request; there's already two teams from Mermaid's Cove sent down here since _that_ happened. Neither of them were able to complete it obviously. They just assumed that whatever did it had run off somewhere already. How right they were..." she whispered that last part to herself.

Naruto grimaced. "I can pay for whatever reimbursements—"

"No need to bother," she said quickly. "The request was to put down the monster responsible. They'd have to kill you first and take something back to prove the successful outcome of the mission."

Maybe it was his harsh lifestyle back in the Elemental Countries that hardened him, but Naruto didn't even bat an eye at that. People were always trying to kill him. What else was new?

"How'd the old guy take it?"

"He's been paranoid about you ever since you left. But who would have thought he had been right?"

"I see..." He was hesitant to continue considering the awkwardness; the cold shoulder treatment was unbearable. "Are you still—I mean, are things going to be all right between us?"

The brunette glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then sighed deeply. "Hun, you are without doubt the sweetest boy I've had the pleasure to meet. I'm angry about the poor choices you made; you made a lot of people worry, you know. It's not just about me." She adjusted the bag in her arms and reached out to pat his cheek. "It'll take time, Naruto. We'll get there," she told him with a small smile. "Although the next time you visit Camoa, try not to make such a ruckus."

Naruto blinked. "Next time?"

"It's what I said, didn't I? But you might want to avoid Frank if you can. Admittedly, he's a lot angrier with you than I am." She hummed an amused tone.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, which slowly formed into a smile. He didn't have to say anything now that the awkward air between them had lifted just a bit, but there was no immediate short-cut to mend friendships.

All he could hope was that with time, it would get better.

* * *

0.0

In the shadowy confines of the office, Stange stepped forward, the soles of his shoes rhythmically tapping against the marble floor, echoing around the dimly lit high-ceiling room. He greeted his employer with a twisted smile as the generously proportioned, subdued man in the flowery kimono waved him over to his station.

"You are a hard man to please, Kage-san," Stange said with a small incline of the head. "But I did find something of interest back at the site."

He leaned in closer, his eyes transfixed on the rather impressive lacrimas that the man possessed. Dozens, perhaps close to a hundred orbs floated in front of his desk, all showing various locations of the world, even beyond the borders of Fiore. A particular orb caught his attention. He pressed the tip of his forefinger against it slightly, the image zooming in closer to the area.

Kage grunted, swivelling in his chair as he swatted the man's fingers away from his most prized possessions.

"What did I say about touching?"

Stange ignored him as he pointed his cane at the orb. "I found out why one of your cute little devices was destroyed."

The portly man leaned in closer, squinting his eyes as he stared at the orb intently. "It's just some kids and a cat." He raised a brow at his operator. "What does this have to do with anything? You're not losing your touch, are you?"

The deranged man stabbed his cane roughly at the orb causing a small scuff mark to mar the screen. He pulled his arm back as Kage made a forceful lunge for his cane, all the while screaming about the condition of his precious lacrima orbs. The image zoomed in even closer, focusing on the blond boy at the forefront of the screen.

"I've met the most interesting child, Kage-san," he continued bemusedly, ignoring his employer's plight as the man tried to lick and scrub the scoff mark off with the sleeves of his kimono. "He seems to possess a great deal of power, although, one can never be too sure."

Holding his palm out, the orb slowly floated into Kage's outreached hand. As he leaned back into his leather chair, he scowled, examining the orb intently. "So I've seen, but it's not _that_ impressive. Just strange that someone from Edolas would hold that much power."

Stange bit down on his bottom lips as if trying to hold back his laughter. "What if I told you he wasn't from Edolas? Never even heard of it, he says."

Kage sat up straighter in his chair. "Does he now?"

"Yes. He says he's from Konoha; practically spitting it in my face—dreadfully impolite child. You should have seen him."

"I'll have to look into that then..."

"Intriguing, isn't it? That this child possesses knowledge regarding the existence of other realms beyond which we know of? A dangerous element in our world, for sure, and I have no doubt that he'll come round looking for me... _in time_," Stange explained, holding his arms out to straighten the creases on his sleeves, though the action itself was futile considering the condition of his shirt.

His employer clapped his palms together, the orb shattering easily under the pressure of the mini shock wave that originated from his hands. "You_... _y-you told him about us?" he strained out, deepening the wrinkles on his face.

"Just the usual fanfare I give out when I met someone of interest. It was nothing revealing."

That didn't appease Kage in the least. "What did I say when I first took you in? It's that loose lips sink ships! I didn't help to build this empire just for you to ruin it!"

"So you did." The younger man turned to examine the dimly-lit room. "And while I love what you've done with the place, Kage-san, would it be too much of a bother to let me use the front entrance instead?"

Kage scoffed. "Like I'd let a slovenly vagrant like you anywhere near the guests." He waved his hands away, dismissing him. "Go. Do what it is that you always do, and be sure not to arouse the boy's attention anymore. It would be unwise to provoke him."

Stange nodded his head mockingly. Kage did have a penchant for the dramatic.

"As you wish, ___Kage-sama__._" With a small tap of his cane, his features began to melt like a wax exposed to an intense flame, his body too slowly dissolving into a dizzying array of colours onto the man's expensive, oriental carpet.

Just like that, Stange disappeared, leaving Kage to his devices. He did not hear the parting words his employer offered to the empty room:

"Ungrateful bum..."

* * *

_Omake: Spelunking_

* * *

0.0

With an excited squeal, Wendy bounced her way over to Naruto. "Ne, ne, Naruto! I learned something new!"

He looked up, drawing his attention away from the scroll he was working on and regarded his apprentice with a raised brow. "You learned something new? How?"

She pointed towards the mountains over in the horizon. "I found a really neat cave over there. And, and after like an hour of spelunking and fighting these weird skeleton things," she said, ignorant of shock and horror that played across his face. "I found this really big chamber-thingy where I had to fight this skeleton death lord with really tough armour..."

"W-W-What?!"

"Yeah, I know! It took a while but I won! And then—and then, there was this really big wall with weird words on it. It didn't make sense at first, but then there was this really intense music playing somewhere and the words started to glow. I don't know how, but I just knew how to do it!"

"Knew how to do what?!"

"I'll show you!" Turning away, Wendy turned towards an empty section of the forest, setting her sights on a tree that stood about ten metres away. She opened her mouth—like she was preparing her dragon roar—but with a quick breath, shouted:

"_Fus... Ro Dah!_"

A ferocious shockwave swept over the forest. The tree before her toppled over with a magnificent screech, and the surrounding area was blown back, sending shards of bark, stone and earth flying into the air. Similarly, due to the Wendy's small stature and the intensity behind the attack, she tumbled backwards with a quiet _'____oufh__'_.

It was insanely cute.

Damn dojikko.

"Well? Well? What do you think?"

Naruto stood there, shell-shocked. "You learned this from some wall in a cave? Where was Charle during all this? I thought she was looking out for you!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Wendy pointed towards the mountains again. "She's waiting by the entrance. She told me to go ahead and get you first." She stuck her tongue out sheepishly. "Hehe, but I kinda forgot about that."

"Why! What for?!"

Wendy looked confused. "We need help carrying stuff." She noticeably brightened. "We got tons of loot!"

* * *

_**Cait Shelter Mages Guild Card:**_

_Name:__ Charle_

_Age:__ Three (In Cat Years: Unknown)_

_Magic:__ Aera_

_Likes:__ Darjeeling Tea_

_Dislikes:__ Tomcats_

_Notes:__ The second-most recent entrant, Charle was found and raised by Wendy ever since the Dragon Slayer first laid her eyes on the distinctively decorated egg. Her surly and brusque attitude stems from her supposed mysterious origins, which she has declined to elaborate on. According to Wendy, she has a soft-spot for anything related to tea, and once in a blind taste test, was able to identify two hundred and fifty-two different variants - even down to Oolong tea with a hint of cinnamon. Wendy has refused to mentioned why or how they managed to procure such a vast number in the first place._

_~Do I look like I have a catchphrase?~_

* * *

_**Side Note: **M__y earlier foray into writing has instilled this fear that the characters I write are one-dimensional and bland. I hope that's not the case with this story because I'm trying insanely hard to have a story that's well-rounded and character-driven. _

_That said, thanks for the reviews and PMs._

___**Edit: **_Yosomono: For earlier readers, I change his name to Stange to make it sound less cringeworthy. Hearing it again now, Yosomono sounds... ugh.**  
**

_Nickname: Hearing your responses regarding his nickname has given me the odd chuckle or two. However, only sexual deviants would mistake the most legendary career of all time: seaman, with the aptly familiar sounding word: semen. You people sicken me._

_**Edit: **__FFS, what I said above was supposed to be a joke. _

_Next Chapter: The Great Earthland Train Robbery…_


	8. The Great Earthland Train Robbery

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is dedicated to my earlier proof-reader, who sadly had to take a hiatus. I wasn't really clear on the details behind it, but you have a cameo, not that it helps much with your situation. Oh, and m______uch obliged to ADD Kyuubi Naruto for his help._

_Revised at 8th November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Seven – The Great Earthland Train Robbery_

* * *

0.0

___Crunch..._

Wendy eyed the large window of the eatery just across the street; her eyes tinged with greed as she watched the patrons wolf down the town's local delicacy. It made her stomach grumble. After all, who hadn't heard of Hargeon's famous _Chilli Crab Shack_?

_'____We have crabs so big, it'll give you cramps,' _their neon-rainbow sign declared with gusto.

The young girl reached out one of her hands in the air. Barely a heartbeat later, a cereal box was pushed within her reach. She dug deep, grabbing as much as she could within her small hand before distractedly stuffing a small portion of it in her mouth.

___Crunch..._

A small smile graced her lips after a particularly hard bite. She had finally found that crispy, scrumptious nougat of artificial banana flavouring. Now, if only she had milk to go with her cereal.

Pushing a few stray hairs off her face, she wiped the small crumbs of cereal flakes from the corner of her mouth. It was starting to get annoying when her fringe got in her eyes. After all, it had been a while since she had last trimmed it, close to three years in fact, shortly before Naruto joined the guild. She turned to the blond, grasping her long hair and pulling it into pig tails.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?"

Naruto examined her curiously, tilting his head as he scratched the small stubble on his chin. His eyes scrunched up in disapproval. "Nah, you look better like this," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders, dusting cereal crumbs off his poncho. "_Eh_, but what do I know."

Wendy pouted, turning to Charle, who had refused, as she called it, to _'slum'_ around with them on the neatly trimmed grass in the park, instead preferring to sit alone on the bench right next to them.

"Charle?"

The Exceed turned towards her, holding a half-eaten oval biscuit in her paws. "Leave it," she concurred blithely after another bite of the tasteless biscuit. She was never a fan of banana nut cereal. "Long hair suits you better."

___Crunch..._

There was a comfortable silence as they continued their faux picnic, but it was only because they couldn't afford a decent meal in a proper restaurant. Good paying missions had been hard to come by in the past few months. Sadly, it was the kind of drought she was becoming familiar with over the years since clients rarely put up Cait Shelter as one of their preferred guilds in the mission request registry.

No, it was always Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale or more often nowadays, Fairy Tail who had garnered the Kingdom's attention, though not always for good reasons. Their little guild was just a small fish in a really big pond.

How could capable, hard-working and dependable mages like them ever compare to the likes of Fairy Tail's notoriety? Their team never burned down a bridge in Wilandra, one of the few remaining Earthland heritage sites, or severely damaged the structure of the well-preserved Lupines Castle in the historical town of Gardenia.

They were simply: efficient.

"You know," Naruto said aloud after a brief silence. "This thing is starting to get itchy." He proceeded to scratch the small stubble on his chin restlessly. "I should probably start shaving again."

The Dragon Slayer looked away, suddenly remembering a particularly awkward memory when she had walked in on Naruto in the bathroom—___on accident _of course; his kunai poised just underneath his chin, centimetres away from his neck.

She was still sleepy. What else did she think was going on?

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, hey... you remember that time a few weeks ago?" He acted out the actions of him shaving with an imaginary razor. "_No, Naruto,_" he mimicked in a high-pitched cry. "_You have so much to live for!_" He started laughing impishly, grinning at her.

Wendy narrowed her eyes, scrunching her lips together indignantly. She didn't sound that shrilly. "I don't sound like that!" she huffed petulantly, turning to the small cat next to her. "Charle, tell Naruto I don't sound like that."

Charle raised one of her half-lidded eyes as she stared at the duo. "No, she doesn't sound like that—"

Just as Wendy was about to beam at the feline_..._

"—it was a bit higher actually."

The smile died in her mouth.

"___Charle~_"

The cat ignored the young girl's attempts to curry her sympathy as well as the amused gleam in Naruto's eyes; he was trying but failing to hide his delight behind his hand as his laughter poured out in short, muffled bursts.

Wendy sighed to herself. Well, at least once they were done with this mission, they could finally return to the guild with a hefty stack of Jewels in their pockets. Maybe she could finally buy that teacup set she had been eyeing back in Diligeon. Charle would surely love it.

___Crunch..._

Why did it feel like today was going to be a long day...?

* * *

0.0

"Jeff, you said I was your favourite customer!"

The middle-aged blacksmith shook his head sadly, wrapping his arms around his tall frame. "Naruto, I say that to everyone I meet," he explained dully as beads of sweat trickled down his brow due to the extreme temperatures of the forge just to his left.

"I've been coming here for the past two—no, almost three years! How could you do this to me?" Naruto griped, just stopping short of begging for mercy.

Jeff pulled the damp bandanna off his head, revealing his balding brownish-grey hair. "Business ain't picking up like it used to be back then, and it ain't cheap to buy the materials nowadays, what with the miners sitting out." A small sigh escaped him. "Sorry, kid, I can't sell it to you that cheap anymore."

Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew it wasn't right to blame the blacksmith for something he had no control over, but their team was barely getting by—he couldn't even scrounge enough money for lunch just now. "Can't you just put it on my store credit or something?" He clamped his hands together just to show how desperate he was. "C'mon, I really need this. I'll totally have enough to pay you back after my next mission!"

Naruto blanched. Since when did he start talking like Minori?

The man gave another grim shake of his head. "Can't do that either, kid. I'm backlogged right now. None of my customers have been paying me back, and my suppliers are coming round next week. I won't be able to stay afloat if I keep giving handouts."

It was hard enough to find a blacksmith that forged such _'exotic weapons____' _as they called them around here. Other stores had told him that they were antiques; relics of some forgotten past, and said that he was never going to find someone who would still meddle in such types of weaponry. They had pointed him towards the latest fashion—heavy, clunky armours with equally flashy, hefty weapons.

He wouldn't touch those things with a ten-foot pole, mainly because he had never been taught the disciplined art of _Kenjutsu_, and it would have presented more of a problem than a solution. _Kenjutsu _had never been much of an appeal to him back then; he was always more inclined towards the flashy techniques.

"Listen, I'm going to be swinging around town once we finish our mission. Can't I just pay you back later?" Naruto asked, dragging a surprised Wendy in front of him. It was sneaky, but he could use a new batch for the coming mission.

Jeff grunted, narrowing his eyes at the blond's sudden change in negotiation tactics. "That's just really underhanded, kid."

That didn't deter him in the least. "Please! Don't you remember the time when we only took half the reward for helping out at your daughter's wedding?"

"You said I was your best client!"

"We say that to all our clients," Naruto groused dryly before arguing heatedly, "Come on! You know me! I always keep my word, don't I?"

"Aye, you do, but not always on time, kid."

Naruto nudged Wendy in the back softly, signalling to her to help him. He was silently glad that Charle had opted to talk to their client first. She would never condone using the Dragon Slayer for such a cheap stunt.

"_A-Ah_, please just this once, Uncle Jeff," the dark-haired girl implored, offering a large bow.

Jeff looked away for a minute, staring at a weapons rack just off to the corner of his store, and Naruto knew he had the man at the ropes. The teen didn't allow his hopeful, pleading expression to waver. With a small sigh, Jeff reached down the counter, pulling out his order of assorted kunai and shuriken.

"Only 'cause it's you, kid. You're the only one ordering these stuff by the bucket loads; I would have stopped making these altogether had you not come 'round," Jeff explained, grumbling. "I'm a bleeding heart, I know—I'm a sucker for helping idiots like you."

"You're the best, Jeff!"

"And you better not forget it!" He paused, scribbling the details down on his notepad. " I'm gonna give half of your order now. When you come back from your mission—now where is it again?"

"Hamlin, Hamlin's Crossing," Naruto said, giving the man another grateful smile as he systematically placed the weapons in his pouch.

"Right that ought'a take about four days tops to make a round trip back here, and plenty of time before the suppliers comes knocking on my door. You ___will _pay me back immediately. No sight-seeing around town, you hear me? Then, and only then, will I give you the rest of your order."

Naruto nodded eagerly, reaching out to grab the older man's hands. "You rock, Jeff."

"_Ah_, get your hands off me!" The blacksmith pried himself from his grasp, making a shooing motion with his hands. "Just remember to pay me back, and keep that team of yours safe, alright?"

"Sure thing," Naruto said, inclining his head in agreement before he guided Wendy towards the exit once she had given her thanks the older man herself.

"Oh, and that snobby cat of yours too, I suppose!"

"Charle's not—"

Wendy tried to interject but Naruto slapped a hand over the Dragon Slayer's lips before she got into another lecture trying to defend her best friend's surly behaviour.

"See you in a couple of days, Jeff!" he shouted over his shoulder as they exited the store.

The irate girl was trying her best to pry off the hand on her mouth by licking the exposed palm of his hand. It was one of those trial and error things they had experimented due to the numerous attempts of 'hand-slapping-over-the-mouth' deals that was so rampant in their team. It was a weird dynamic they had developed over the years; he had to admit though: he was a tad ticklish.

Once they were safely away from the store, he released the hold over her mouth, grimacing as he cleaned the offending palm on his poncho. Wendy seemed equally disgusted as she wiped her tongue with the back of her hand.

___Ewww..._

"You know," Naruto said. "We do have some time to spare before the train leaves. I'm sure we can walk around Hargeon for a bit before we go back to the station."

The young girl perked up, prior disgust forgotten. "Really? I did hear something about a new magic shop that opened recently," she trailed off, her eyes hopeful.

Naruto sighed. He didn't know why Wendy was so interested in such run-of-the-mill magic; she was a powerful mage in her own right. He chalked it up to one of those things that kids did. After all, even he had splurged on an unnecessary shuriken plushy cushion when he was young.

"Why not?"

He lurched forward, reluctantly allowing Wendy to pull him by his arm. A small smile adorned his lips as he watched the young girl lead him through the narrow streets of Hargeon.

She was slowly growing into her own individual and as much as he would like to take credit for it, the blond wasn't ___that _self-centred. While her wide-eyed innocence and cheerful disposition remained, there was a steel-like determination within her, tempered by the numerous missions they had undergone as a team in the past three years.

Even Charle had been trying her best to pull the timid girl out of her shell. A few times, her methods and lectures had irked him. The two had butted heads quite literally behind the Dragon Slayer's back on a number of occasions; harsh words were exchanged, and a few tea cups had shattered in the process, courtesy of Charle. In the end, concessions were made, and both had ultimately agreed to do what was best for Wendy.

While inwardly, he had agreed with the feline, Naruto was conflicted. Did he really want Wendy to grow up so fast?

The young girl remained as one of the links that tied him down to this world and he would be lying if she hadn't grown on him, even Charle for that matter. It had been inevitable considering the time they shared together, but in all these years, they had relied on him, depended on his strength; that alone had made him feel needed. It had given him another purpose in this world aside from his desire to return to Konoha.

But could he leave them so easily once he found a way back? Was he really that callous?

He struggled with himself, lambasting his wayward thoughts that he could never, ever do such a thing to someone who had grown into such a precious person. But for three years, three whole years, and not even a significant breakthrough on his part to return home; it was starting to wear him down, both physically and mentally.

"We're here!" Wendy exclaimed, pulling them into a stop.

Naruto looked up, wrenching his thoughts away from such sombre themes. Two stories of brick casted a tall shadow on the narrow streets against the backdrop of the sweltering sun. With the exception of small traces of worn-down paint on the side of the building, it looked decent, better than some of the shady stores just around the corner.

"Come on," the girl said, flashing a brilliant smile.

He returned it, motioning her to walk in before him. Stealing another glance at the sky, the blond gripped his hands tightly under the covers of his poncho. As much as he hated himself for putting it off again, he would cross that bridge when it came. It wasn't good to dwell on such things now.

With a resigned nod, he stepped in.

The moment he entered, Naruto promptly crashed into Wendy's back, who was transfixed on the strange sight in front of her. She staggered slightly, almost falling over had Naruto not reached out to steady her. His eyes too were spellbound on the spectacle before him. A small perverted thought echoed in the largely hollow space that was his mind. He couldn't help but compare the seductive pose the attractive blonde girl was in to that of those on several covers of his late Master's perverted books. A small chortle escaped him in the ensuing silence, his laughter resounding around the small store.

He couldn't help it.

Whatever this girl wanted, she must really, ___really _want it bad.

Wendy had already skittered off to one of the aisles away from their view. She was never one to laugh in someone's face, but her small, delightful giggles did eventually reach their ears.

The blonde girl rigidly turned her head to the side in mid-wink; his view of her face now no longer being blocked by her oddly lop-sided pony tail tied up by a puffy blue ribbon. The initial blush on her cheeks increased ten-fold, covering her face completely.

Naruto looked on in amusement.

"_A-Ah..._" she stuttered, still not getting off the counter.

The elderly attendant who remained oblivious to his new customers held up two fingers. "I'll mark it down by two thousand Jewels." There was a perpetual odd-like serenity present as he spoke, "Take it or leave it."

Mechanically, she got off the counter, turning to the side so that Naruto couldn't see what she was doing.

Although, judging from the fact that her hands went up to her top of her vest and his ears could clearly pick up that faint zipping sound, his mind could easily imagine—and with vivid surrealism—what she was doing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Wendy peeking around the shelves slightly, trying to mouth something to him, but it was too vague for him to make out.

"I'll t-take it," the girl muttered, keeping her head bowed as she slapped the Jewels on the counter. Slowly, she clutched a small box in her hands, holding it against her chest. As she shuffled closer and closer towards the door, all the while ducking her head down, Naruto stepped aside, opening the door for her.

"Here."

"T-Thanks," she said, inclining her head towards Naruto, but not making eye contact with him. Just three steps away from the store, the girl zoomed down the street without so much as a glance back.

"___Ah, _miss, you forgot your change!" the elderly attendant called out to her.

Naruto sighed. Why was fate always trying to lead him towards impressionable girls?

He stepped forward, reaching for the spare change in the attendant's hands. The girl must be on a pretty tight budget if she had to beg to such a degree for a meagre discount. That, and he knew what it was like to beg.

"Give it here. I'm sure I can catch up to her."

Next to him, Wendy looked at him strangely. Somehow, a knowing gleam appeared in her eyes as she smiled at him. The young girl turned back to the attendant as he started to peddle his prized products.

"Wendy, make sure you stay in the store until I come back, okay?" he said as the elderly man began to demonstrate some odd form of magic much to her delight. "And don't buy anything you'd regret later," he added nervously, remembering their financial constraints. "Please..."

_"Okay~"_ she intoned over her shoulder, waving him off.

With another small sigh, he channelled chakra into his legs as he set off to chase after the girl, jumping from rooftop to rooftop so that he would have a better vantage point. She had quite a head start on him, and it wouldn't do if she had some kind of high-speed magic like some of these mages he had seen over the years. As it turned out, her blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the sparse crowd.

Subconsciously, he reached up to touch his. Was it really such an eye-catching colour? He shrugged, leaping off the short building as he flipped his body in mid-air before landing gracefully right in front of her.

The preoccupied girl shrieked, pulling her body back in an odd defensive stance, a notable blush heating her cheeks.

"___Kyaaa! _It's y-you! From back at the store!"

Naruto held out the change from her earlier transaction, looking away as he coughed into his free hand. "You ___ah__,_ forgot your change from... _earlier._"

She visibly relaxed, her prior embarrassment forgotten as she reached for the Jewels. "You ran all the way over here just to hand me back my change?" She looked back at the street, brows furrowed in confusion before the sudden realisation hit her. "Was that magic?!" she asked, eyes glittering with excitement.

He peered at her strangely. "Was what magic?"

The girl shook her head restlessly, eagerly pointing at the ground he was currently standing on. "The way you just appeared right in front of me. What kind of magic was that?"

"What? Nah, it wasn't magic," he explained, nodding towards the rooftop of the building he had just leapt from. "I jumped."

Her features froze in mortification before she sighed dejectedly. "A-Ahaha... well, you ask a stupid question..."

"No, really, I jumped."

The girl waved her hands in the air placatingly. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head, her long hair trailing after her in a delayed reaction. "But thanks for helping me," she said. "My name's Lucy."

"Ah, is that so? Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled that kind of smile that he had always been so fond off—a smile that reached up to her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." She paused, looking around him as she stared down the street. "Uhm, so how did you get here so fast anyway?"

"Oh, right." No matter how long he had been using this excuse, the words still felt foreign in his mouth. "I'm a mage."

In an instant, Lucy closed the distance between the two of them, clasping her hands over Naruto's. "I knew it! I knew you were a mage! Say, what kind of magic do you use? What can it do? Wait! Which guild are you from?"

"W-Wait, Lucy-san, one at a time."

Lucy laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I tend to get a bit carried away when it comes to magic. But really, you don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Lucy," she added with a small wink and a giggle. "I'm a mage too."

"Okay..."

She looked away, embarrassed. "But I'm not a member of any of the guilds yet though."

A look of understanding flashed in his eyes. "Oh, so... do you wanna join our guild?"

Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to have someone new at Cait Shelter. Apart from him, nobody had even approached to join their guild in the past three years. But then again, it was with good reasons why no one aside from him ever did. His interactions with Chief Roubaul might have been more superficial over the years, only exchanging pleasantries in the guild hall, but the guild master would surely understand, barring extenuating circumstances.

"Can I?" she pleaded eagerly, looking expectant.

He nodded hesitantly, but it went unnoticed. "Yeah, I don't see why not? I mean, it was easy for me to get in. Although, our guild is kinda far from here, and my team does have a mission to do pretty soon."

"A mission? Really? That's so cool! What is it?"

"It's nothing too exciting. We just have to guard a train." As he explained, his expression morphed into a look of abject horror as he glanced up at a large clock tower in the distance, realising that it was well past their arranged meeting time with Charle.

_Oh, crap._ The mission...

Lucy remained oblivious to his plight. "Awesome! Ne, Naruto, you never answered my question, which guild are you from? Phantom Lord? Fairy Tail?" She looked up, only to find an empty space. "Naruto?"

"Sorry, Lucy," a faraway voice called out to her from the one of the adjacent rooftops. "I have to run. I'm going to be late for my mission!"

The Celestial Spirit mage reached out her hand to stall him. "Wait! Where are you going? How am I supposed to join your guild when I don't even know the name?!"

He stopped short just as he was about to dash off, shouting, "Just drop off at Diligeon and ask around for a guild called Cait Shelter. They'll point you in the right direction. I hope to see you there!"

"Cait Shelter? T-That's not the guild that I want to—"

Naruto promptly vanished in a sudden gust of leaves.

* * *

0.0

"Join..."

Lucy finished lamely as she tried not to let her jaw drop.

What kind of magic was that?

And so there she was, alone once again as her body wavered languidly, reacting to a small breeze that drifted by. What was she supposed to do now? She was running low on Jewels, especially after splurging on the Celestial Spirit, Nikora. There was no way she could afford another boat ticket to Diligeon.

Well, she hoped Naruto won't be too horribly disappointed if she didn't join his guild. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but she had never even heard of Cait Shelter before. Maybe if she just tried out at one of the more popular guild first, and _if_ she were to get rejected, well...

Lucy sighed.

"They say that a famous wizard is in town!" a girl squealed as she rushed past her.

"Yeah, it's _Salamander-sama_!"

Why did that name sound so familiar to her? Lucy tilted her head to the side as she watched a couple more girls rush past her, all screaming in delight over the arrival of the one called Salamander. Wait, wasn't that the one that was said to use fire magic that you can't buy in any store? The great fire mage, Salamander?

Well, that was bound to be interesting...

* * *

0.0

"Where have you been?" Charle muttered in that low dangerous voice, placing her paws at her hips. It was the stance she reserved for naughty children... but mostly for Naruto.

The blond tried to keep the scowl off his face. "I said I was sorry," he grumbled, helping Wendy aboard the steep steps to the locomotive train. "There was an... ___incident _and I had to help someone out."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

The Exceed turned to Wendy who only shrugged in response. Instead, the young girl turned her attention towards the empty seats, walking down the aisle to inspect the coach.

"So it ___was _a girl," Charle said softly to herself.

He tried to keep his expression neutral, though he was obviously failing from the telling blush on his cheeks. He could never understand how those two were able to communicate telepathically. It was like they were able to read each other's minds or devised some sort of hidden code much like the ANBU back home. It was downright sneaky.

"What's the catch?" he asked, trying to change the focus back to the mission.

Charle seemed like she wasn't about to drop the subject before she hopped off the headrest. She walked down the aisle towards where Wendy was currently standing. "This is a fairly straightforward mission. We are to safeguard this train or in particular, the safe in the baggage car at the front of the train from any attacks until it is safely transported to Hamlin's Crossing."

"Sounds easy enough. Is the client expecting any real trouble in this mission?"

Charle frowned. "The man wasn't very forthcoming," she explained, eyeing the interiors of the passenger coach. "But he did say that whatever was in the safe is a lot more important than the actual train itself, so it's safe to assume that we will encounter resistance."

Wendy, who had been initially staring out the window, turned her head towards the feline. "Really? Is that why the train is so short?"

The small cat nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that." She beckoned them with her paw as she walked towards the vestibule connecting to the other passenger coach. "As you can see," she said, spreading her paws towards the surroundings. "There are only five passenger coaches and all of them are empty."

"Well, at least, we won't have to worry about civilian casualties." Naruto stared down the straight connecting aisle that ended at the last coach. "Though we could add a few clones as passengers to make it look like a normal passenger train."

Charle shook her head. "No, if there was a plan to hijack the train, they would have clearly known the schedule."

"Then, why do we have to stick to the schedule? For that matter, why do we even have to take the train? Why not just take out whatever we're supposed to be protecting and secretly head there ourselves. I could use a clone to stay in the train and we can leave this thing running as a decoy."

"Firstly," the cat said, lifting up her dewclaw. "The stations must always stick to the schedule and ergo the rules. If there is no schedule, then all there is... is chaos." She lifted her foreclaw. "Secondly, it was specifically stated by the client that we have to arrive at the destination by train. Don't even ask why, Naruto. The client requested the mission to be carried out this way."

Naruto pouted. It would have been so much easier and far less conspicuous if they had just gone on foot. Why he could just go alone and let his team have a good rest while he made the trek west. Though, he was sure Wendy was never going to go for it. Still, it was kinda suspicious. Why did their method of arrival have to mean so much to their client?

"Then who's driving the train?" Wendy asked, cutting into his musing.

Charle blinked, lips drawn dourly. "No one. It's being directed by self-sustaining lacrima and powered by coal."

The young girl blanched. "Coal?"

Naruto chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Yeah, yeah, we know. If the worst should happen, we can always stick you in the last coach." His playful mood diminished. "Still, anyone else getting that creepy feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Charle frowned, a deeper one than before. "I worry only when something doesn't."

A small pause ensued, which was only broken by the blond after a few seconds. "That's not as cool as you think it sounds."

* * *

0.0

"M-Mister McGraw?"

The grizzly man scowled, reining in his horse as he turned towards the voice, giving a few calming pats to its back as he did. Lifting the brim of his Stetson hat, a single cold, calculating black eye regarded the newcomer; a new recruit one of the older hands of his posse had recruited.

"Yes, TronBon?" he asked gruffly.

He had made it clear that no one was supposed to disturb him, especially when he was staring out into the vast expanse of grim, fleet terrain. It was when he could cut loose, brood, and hold a one-sided conversation with his horse.

_Dammit_, it was his alone time!

The young man winced; eyes cringed close as he slowly peeked at their leader underneath his own rattan hat. "A-Actually, the others call me... BonBon, but I'd prefer Billy the—"

"I don't give a rat's ass! Out with it, _Bonnie!_" McGraw half-screamed.

Bonnie nodded, fearful of the man's rumoured psychotic tendencies. "Y-Yes, Mister McGraw! Right! Well, you s-see..."

A little pistol whipping ought'a straighten the kid's tongue out. Reaching into the holster on his hip, McGraw pulled out his famed revolver, cocking the hammer back as he took aim at the silly decoration on Bonnie's hat. He savoured that sweet _'____p____ing' _as the bullet ricocheted off its target, sending shattered shards of the small wooden ornament flying in the air. The boy yelped like a banshee and McGraw revelled in his misery.

This was the way a gun should have been used. Just a revolver, a first-rate aim, a single good eye and blindin' fast reflexes. Yeah, none of that ___Guns magic _that's been spreading around them worthless punks nowadays, and even amongst his posse. God help him if they had to rely on such trickery to even aim a damn gun.

_Pathetic_—the whole lot of 'em.

After all, he was known round these parts as Quick Draw McGraw for good reason. He was the villain of Hamlin's Crossing, the devil of Blackwater, the scourge of the Wild, Wild West... of Fiore.

McGraw watched as Bonnie shivered in fear. _Good_, he had to get that fear into them young before they started thinking crazy 'bout wanting to take over his posse.

"Try again," he said pleasantly, though the small, wicked gleam in his eyes denoted otherwise.

Bonnie clutched onto his hat nervously. "The train—they say it's departing right on schedule. It should be arriving within the day."

McGraw chuckled lowly. "Good," he said, grinning with no small amount of menace as he looked out at the vast expanse of arid land in the Western Kingdom of Fiore. "Prepare the posse, Bonnie. The Red Dead Bandits shall ride once more."

* * *

0.0

___Check._

Naruto stepped down from the ladder to the topside of the baggage car as the warm winds carrying past the vast expanse of barren land whipped his hair back. He spluttered, blowingout the sand that had gotten into his mouth.

It was almost like the sandstorms back in Suna, except to a less irritating degree.

Standing on the narrow open platform between the one of the passenger coaches and the baggage car, Naruto held onto the steel railing and leaned out sideways, taking a moment to watch the onrushing scenery.

He then couldn't help but grimace. There was something definitely off about this mission.

It didn't help that the baggage car holding the safe was sealed shut by their client. Come on, who was paranoid enough to weld the steel door shut? Not that he couldn't easily pry it open, but really... what was up with this Marston guy?

At least, he had his clones to work with. He had a few of them disguised as passengers as part of a decoy and an added security precaution.

_Huh... ____Check._

"Is everything prepared?" Charle asked as soon as he plopped down on the comfortable seat opposite Wendy.

"Yeah. Think we're gonna be attacked anytime soon?"

The cat shrugged. "Could be, we're just hours away from Hamlin's Crossing and there's not even a town in sight in this place. It should be the perfect window for them to strike in my opinion."

He blinked, nodding slowly as he caught onto her reasoning. "Huh? So no one would hear us scream. _Smart..._"

"_A-__A__h_, don't say it like that, Naruto." Wendy fretted slightly in her seat. "I'm sure we'll be..." She paused, as if something caught her eye in the onrushing scenery on the other side of the glass. "_Oh_," she uttered faintly as she pointed at the faint speck of shadows far off in the background. The shadows steadily got closer and closer to their position as if trying to intercept the train, large clouds of dust trailing after them as they did.

Naruto sighed. "Well, _that_ was a coincidence_._" As he stood up, the shinobi quickly worked out the kinks in his body. "Remember the plan, alright? And always remember to—"

"—stick to rule number one..." the duo intoned lazily.

His words died on his lips, leaving his mouth hanging wide open. He closed it with a small _'____click____'__._

"Right, let's get to it then."

* * *

0.0

It took them a while to catch up to the train by horse, and even more on their attempt to jump aboard while on horseback, but they weren't bandits for no good reason. That was why the moment McGraw stepped onto the observation platform at the end of the train, he knew something was wrong. One didn't survive to the age of forty-three as an outlaw without having a gut feeling about these sorts of things.

McGraw lagged at the rear, hesitant to enter the train fully, but the rest of his twelve-man posse had immediately cackled, rushing into the last passenger cabin with guns blazing and terrifying the small group of passengers inside.

McGraw scowled at their foolishness.

The old outlaw didn't really care much for his makeshift crew. They weren't particularly smart; just bloodthirsty and reckless enough to want to follow in his footsteps. He wasn't blind to the fact that they were likely here only to ride on his coattails. After all, he was practically a legend 'round these parts. But he had made it clear enough to the rest that this was _his_ posse, and they were only to act on _his_ orders.

No ifs and buts. No back-sass. _His_.

In the end, the idiots complied willingly enough, though they did so begrudgingly. Naturally, it had formed a rift in their group, and he was their main antagonist despite being their leader.

_Feh..._

He still didn't give a damn. They were merely faceless replacements who could never measure up to original Red Dead Bandits.

God rest their filthy, filthy souls.

McGraw stepped back, choosing to hide himself behind the door to the cabin. His 'client', some slick pecker called Marston, had informed him beforehand that there were mages aboard the train, but he was never told about the passengers. Their presence would only make the execution of their mission messier, even if they afforded him a nice security blanket should they be hindered by the authorities.

He glanced around the car, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Paranoia and self-preservation had kicked in, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that the panicked screams of the passengers felt forced.

"McGraw?! What the hell you doing hidin' there?"

It was Randy who yelled at him; a beefy bastard of a man whom he had picked up near the town of Hamlin's Crossing. He wasn't that good with a gun, but he made up for it for his willingness to kill in cold blood.

In his arms, Randy held a struggling brunette against him, slowly gyrating his hips against her back as he basked in her terrified screams. He had a thing for girls like that—those prim and proper girls who were just a bit too snooty for their own good. She really did look the type too.

"Now we got ourselves a fine hostage situation, don'tcha think? You add that to the reward we'd be getting for this little shindig," Randy said, looking at the sea of expectant faces of his fellow members. "We're gonna be fucking rich!"

As cliché as it seemed, McGraw had to bite back a curse as they started shooting their firearms into the roof, sending wooden shards flying into the air. They were heehawing like a prospector who struck gold.

"Knock it off, you sons' of bitches!" he screamed at them. "Can't you see there's something wrong here?"

Jesse, one of more veteran recruits, sneered at him. "The only thing wrong I see here is a yellow-bellied coward hiding behind a door."

Jesse was a bastard, much like Randy too—nuff' said; the boy never held back from declaring his disdain for McGraw, but would never do so in front of him. Their animosity had almost reached a boiling point in their last raid, but Jesse had been smart enough to back down then.

"Has the great Quick Draw McGraw finally gone senile?" Jesse taunted, his eyes narrowed as he levelled a revolver in McGraw's face. "It's about time we stop taking stick from you anymore, McGraw."

With a forceful shove, Jesse pushed his female hostage back into her seat, requipping another revolver from his magic seal with his free hand. The rest eagerly followed suit.

One by one, McGraw found himself staring down the barrels of their firearms; some long, some short, some even getting damn near rusty. He scowled inwardly. It was such a waste to see such decent weapons sullied by their owners' hands.

A gun was like a woman. You gotta handle her just fine before she'll give you a... Well, that wasn't the best way to describe it. Maybe more like—

Wait a minute.

Why the fuck was he thinking about this now?

He was getting gypped here.

"You fucking assholes!" roared McGraw.

It was common knowledge to not freaking mutiny against your leader during a goddamn mission. It was downright unprofessional—even thieves were supposed to have honour.

Fucking bastards...

Even a hardened man like him couldn't help but gulp. He wasn't a fancy-schmancy mage; he was just an ordinary gunslinger. A good one—a famous one even—but against the twenty odd barrels levelled point-blank at his person, even he couldn't get three shots in before he was gunned down like a dog.

A filthy, filthy dog.

Bonnie, that weedy little bastard, stepped forward with a scowl on his youthful face. It didn't look the least bit intimidating due to sporadic freckles on his cheeks. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." His eyes narrowed into slits as the young man cocked the handle on his shotgun vertically in the air with one hand before snapping it under his chin. "You're a real fucking piece of work, McGraw," he griped, beady brown eyes gleaming maniacally.

"And you're a shithead, Bonnie," McGraw retorted simply.

Don't kids nowadays know how to handle a shotgun properly? He was placing an enormous amount of stress on the internal moving parts of his firearm. Something was bound to break inside. It was like calling your woman a whore right before she was going to give you a...

Right, right... Getting gypped here...

McGraw glowered at the weedy bastard. "I'm gonna kill you first just cause you're an annoying little prick."

Bonnie thrust the shotgun in his face, and McGraw could already see so many weaknesses in his posture. There was no way this kid was going to survive out in the West for long.

"It's Billy, Billy the kid. Not Bonnie, you ass—"

"Quiet, shithead!" Randy cut in, remaining oblivious to the kid's actual name or preferred nickname. "You can cuss him all you want when he's dead. Let's just finish this." Randy sneered at McGraw. "We'll even do it your way, McGraw. Just to give you a fighting chance."

A fighting chance? _Bah!_

He wasn't senile, like they believed. There was no love lost between the lot of 'em. Without him acting as their focal point of their ire,their loyalty no longer belonged to anyone but was no way someone wouldn't turn on the other just to get a larger slice of the pie. At the end of the day, his body wasn't going to be the only one left cooling in this here passenger car.

"Good on you, Randy," McGraw said suddenly, grinning savagely. "Who you got your eye on next after me, huh? Is it James? He's too smart for his own good, isn't he? Or is it Cameron? Tsk. Don't give me that look, Cam. You're a fucking cunt. No one here likes you."

McGraw didn't consider Cameron a good enough criminal, but there weren't a lot of people who wanted to bask in his esteemed company. The man was willing, even if he grated on everyone's nerve with his bumbling personality,and he needed numbers to fill up his group after a particularly bloody raid. He didn't think the man would survive past their first raid together, but the buffoon kept pulling through at the end. It made him wonder what the man had done in his previous life to gain such favour from the big guy up there.

Then again, the man was an idiot.

Cameron started looking around nervously. "S-Shut up!"

This was good, McGraw thought to himself. He could feel the odds against him lessen. "What? You didn't know?" He scoffed, pointing at Bonnie. "Fuck, I like the little shithead more than you, Cam... and everyone here hates the shithead because he's a little bitch."

Cameron looked crushed, fingering the trigger on his rifle restlessly before he lowered his rifle down. "I-Is this true? B-But I really like you guys! Even you Bonnie! We make a good team, don't we? "

"It's Billy! I want to be Billy the—"

"_Goddammit!_ Enough, shithead!" James shouted angrily, scowling at Bonnie. "If you say one more thing, and I'm going to kill you myself," he said plainly. "Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's turning us against each other. Let's just finish this and argue later!" He glared at the rest of the posse as they surrounded McGraw in a half-circle. "Ready, boys?! On the count of three!"

McGraw smirked and readied his weapon. What's one last hurrah before dying? "_Heh..._ Don't come crying to me in hell when one of you follows me down there."

_"One—"_ All of them intoned together.

_"Two—"_ Similar maniacal grins tugged at their lips as their fingers neared the trigger.

_'Slam!'_

The door to the next car crashed open as a blond teen in a gaudy poncho, his hands locked in some strange gesture, and a young dark-haired girl decked out in a sunflower dress, her chest puffed out as if she was holding in a great breath, stepped into view.

_"Three!"_ the blond shouted.

* * *

0.0

_Tiger... Ox... Dog... Rabbit... Snake..._

"___Fūton: Daitoppa!__"_

"___Tenryuu no Houkou!__"_

It took microseconds for their attacks to connect, his widespread gust of wind fuelling the potency and size of her Sky Dragon Roar. The hurricane-like blast began to absorb his technique, increasing its rotation, reinforcing the bluntness of her attack as it tore into the interior of the passenger coach. The spiralling storm shredded everything in its path, dispelling the disguised clones, pulling the seats off its hinges, and shattering the fragile windows.

The intensity of their attack was not confined to the single car. It had brushed past them and back towards the front of the train, continuing its swath of destruction. Not even his clones in the other cars had been spared as their memories filtered back to him.

It had been so severe that Naruto had pushed Wendy aside into a corner, shielding her with his body. He only hoped that Charle would be able to find shelter somewhere.

From the resultant pressure, cracks then began to appear at the sides of the car as the large volume of wind sought a release. The combined forces of their attacks ripped off the top half of the car like a half-opened can of soup, its lid dangling dangerously in the air. With an almighty crash, the top half toppled over, the remains of the wooden roof crashing onto the train tracks.

There was a loud screeching sound as it was dragged along with the moving train, intermittent bursts of sparks shooting off the broken roof as a result of the underlying friction between the two surfaces. The train itself was teetering dangerously on unstable wheels as it continued its journey along the tracks.

The bandits were immediately lifted off their feet; one was unlucky enough to be hit directly by their attack, and was thrown out like a rag doll through the open doorway. A lucky few managed to survive the start of it by instinctively clinging onto whatever purchase within their reach, but as the intense storm continued to surge without signs of abating, their strength gave out and they were flung from the moving train onto the harsh, barren wasteland.

It took a good moment before their combined attack finally died down, causing Naruto to blink. Sure he had gotten the idea when he was working on the collaboration jutsu with his toad summons, and while his few attempts with Wendy during practice looked promising... this...

He promptly noted to himself never to use it in such a constricting space unless it was absolutely necessary.

Naruto glanced up, the locks of his blond hair billowing in the wind as he looked at their new improvised convertible passenger car. At least their client didn't really care about the state of the train. He wouldn't want to be the guy who had to foot the bill at the end of the mission.

Again.

Wendy tugged nervously at his poncho, looking worried and grief-stricken. "A-Ah, are they...? Did... Did we—"

The blond tried to suppress a small grimace; he couldn't be too sure, but this wasn't something he wanted Wendy to blame herself for.

"They're fine," he lied, cutting her off quickly. "A bit roughed up and maybe a few broken bones, but I don't think any of them could have died."

He hoped.

The sound of a bullet ricocheting off the wall, just fractions away from Wendy's head snapped him out of his thoughts. Instantly, he pushed the young girl back into the second car, shielding her with his body. His arm snapped out, a kunai immediately in hand as he deflected another bullet away from him.

That one was dangerously close to his heart, he noted.

Slowly, a dishevelled man emerged from his crouch, his profile hidden behind the small pile of rubble at the end of the car. Cuts littered his body as blood seeped into his tattered clothes. Rather miraculously, his hat got off unscathed. As he lifted the brim, a single eye stared back at him.

"I gotta thank ya, boy," he grunted gruffly. "My posse was about to mutiny."

Naruto shrugged. "Just doing my job."

The man laughed a deep bellowing laugh. "_Haha_, now that! That's the kind of gumption I want in my crew," he said, fingering the chamber of his silver-white revolver. "It's just too bad, I gotta do mine too, you know... and Quick Draw McGraw ___never—_" he lifted up his firearm and slotted it back into his holster, "_—____ever__, messes up a job._"

His own experience with the strange weapon had been sporadic at best in the past three years, but to him, guns had always felt like a cheap imitation of a real weapon. Then again, it didn't make them any less dangerous. He needed to keep Wendy away from this fight. This one knew what he was doing, judging from his first two shots; the first he belatedly assumed was a warning shot to warn his younger teammate away.

A sudden lull descended between the two as the train passed through a small tunnel, momentarily shrouding the theatre of war in darkness. It emerged from the other side of a very deep, rocky canyon. Careful to keep his attention on the gunslinger, Naruto took a small sideways glance over the side, inwardly gulping at the sight.

That was a very long way down...

A single eye narrowed at him. "_Draw!_" McGraw shouted, snapping his revolver out of his holster in a flash.

Naruto sucked in a breath, once again barely deflecting the trajectory of the bullet away from his person. Another followed a fraction of a second away, which he blocked by unleashing a flurry of shuriken at his adversary.

McGraw then proved that he didn't merely rely on the skills of his weapon. The gunslinger whipped his gun in the air, diverting away his projectiles using the barrel of his revolver. McGraw didn't so much as wince as he parried the last shuriken with his free hand, the ninja star digging deep into the open palm as the sharp edge protruded out from the back of his hand. He then smiled menacingly, rubbing the back of his injured hand against his cheeks, the shuriken leaving a small cut on his already scarred face.

Hmm, that wasn't creepy at all...

"I think I've heard of you before," Naruto said suddenly. "McGraw, right? You're supposed to be some big shot around here."

"I suppose..." McGraw said mockingly. "It's nice to be recognised at least."

The blond felt someone tug at his poncho. "N-Naruto, I can help!" Wendy whispered.

He was hesitant to let her do so.

The man was far too trigger-happy and calculating for him to make any rash decisions. Using clones seemed far too obvious in this confined space. He could always swarm and overwhelm the man, but he needed an opening. Then again, he couldn't rule out McGraw having a hidden ace up his sleeve. The man hadn't even used his magic yet. No, it was better to wait and play it cautiously. If he rushed the gunslinger, he would leave Wendy terribly exposed, considering her eagerness to help out.

Naruto quickly shook his head without looking at her. He could already imagine the small scowl that played across her features.

A tense exchanged ensued which ended in another draw. It was clear that they were at a stalemate as the combatants easily deflected their counterpart's ranged attacks. It was only then Naruto saw his chance after a rather obvious conclusion.

_Shit..._ He never considered that.

"You're good, but I got you pegged, boy. You can't use that magic of yours cause you might just end up destroying the train and killing that little girl with you." McGraw looked down over the canyon, chuckling. "That is unless you can fly, but I doubt that."

For a moment, Naruto inwardly wondered where Charle was in this whole fracas. He had told her to keep an eye on Wendy if something like this were to happen, but where the hell was she?

"If it comes down to battle of skill and reflexes, me and this here gun got you beat, boy. I've been doing this since before you were born. What makes you think I'm going down to a bunch of snot-nosed brats?"

"You keep telling yourself that when I kick your ass." He then smiled cheekily. "It took me a while to notice it, but I was too busy trying to look underneath the underneath that I never considered the obvious... you're not a mage, are you?"

McGraw scowled angrily. "What's that got to do with anything? You mages think you're all high and mighty, don'tcha? Well, I've killed mages much older and better than you who thought the same thing, boy."

Naruto didn't bother with a reply as he prepared himself to finish off this battle, readying another salvo. Now that he could see the patterns in the way the man fought, coupled with his reaction speed, it was remarkably easy to figure out a win.

For a man without magic, McGraw was holding up quite well by himself, but without a trump card Naruto could easily overpower him by the next move.

Their fingers twitched.

Each deft flick of the wrist was met by a small _'____twang'_, but it was on the sixth and final bullet that McGraw thumbed the release latch. He inverted the gun, barrel pointing upwards as he unloaded the chamber, the empty shells from the revolver clattering uselessly to the floor.

_Two seconds..._

Two seconds was all it took for the man to swing the cylinder closed again with a fresh round of bullets, and another second or less to aim and squeeze the trigger. It was more than enough time to reach the gunslinger.

Naruto pulled his outreached arm forward, his hand clamped tightly over the man's wrist as he delivered a bone-shattering elbow to the man's jaw. He then followed up by snapping the outlaw's wrist, instantly loosening the man's hold over his weapon as it clattered uselessly to the floor. Before McGraw could even choke out a scream, Naruto twisted his arm behind his back and delivered a swift chop to the base of his neck.

The grizzly man slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Naruto?"

Seeing the concerned look Wendy directed his way, he smiled. "Took care of that pretty easily. At least we can enjoy a peaceful train ride after all this."

"_Run!_"

They turned, seeing the small form of Charle running down the aisle towards them. The fact that the feline was stricken with worry _a__nd_ that she was actually running, well... the scene did not bode well for them.

"_Get off the train!_" Charle shouted at them. "_There's explosive lacrima on the—_"

A deafening boom echoed around them, reverberating off the walls in the closed off canyon as the lacrima exploded. A massive rock slide from the surrounding cliffs converged on the tracks just metres away from the head of the train. The wooden and steel scaffolding structure that supported the train tracks easily crumbled under the mass of the large, falling rocks.

The train suddenly lurched forward as it begun its descent into the canyon. The kinetic energy from its speed, powered by the self-sustaining coal lacrima, propelling them faster into the rocky abyss.

"_Wendy!"_ he screamed, losing his footing as a result of the downward force. His hands snapped out to reach his free-falling teammates. _"Charle!_"

Pumping chakra into his legs, he dived, trying his best to cushion the blow as he tackled Wendy into his arms. The young girl whimpered at the rough contact, but remained steadfast as her hands reached out to grab Charle, who appeared too shell-shocked that the idea of using her _'Aera'_ magic must have escaped her. The act caused the cat to stop her plunge down the aisle as her small body was yanked back, dangling precariously in the air by the tip of her tail.

Naruto didn't have time to compliment Wendy on her catch as he landed into an odd crouch, using the back of one of the train seats as a platform. The seat buckled dangerous under their total weight, squeaking loudly as the pressure threatened to budge it off its hinges. Without a second thought, he stole a glance up at the only remaining exit_—_the large, gaping hole at the end. They were right in the middle of the train, and he had to work fast to cover the remaining two passenger coaches if they were to escape.

He re-adjusted the two of them securely in his arms as he jumped up to the next crude seat-platform. The previous one rattled off its hinges and tumbled down the aisle with a metallic squeak, crashing into the a few of the other seats on its way down.

Immediately, he bit back a gasp, pointedly looking away from the body of McGraw as he too plummeted down the aisle, towards the head of the train and to his rocky death. The gunslinger was too far gone for him to reach. In the man's unconscious state, there was nothing the blond could do for him now. Besides, the safety of his team was more important than some two-bit criminal would ever be.

Luckily, Wendy and Charle had their eyes squeezed shut in his arms. At least that was a small consolation once they got out of this wooden death trap.

His breaths got more and more laboured as he reached higher and higher, using any crude furniture inside the train and the odd metal struts along the overhead bins as a means of reaching the large gaping hole of the recent convertible car.

He had to make it. He just had to.

With a forceful lunge, he reached over to the next seat, carefully jumping over a few stray wooden boards which had broken off due to the sudden impact. Naruto could feel it; the warm, arid air on his skin as the wind whipped his hair across his face.

They were almost there...

Seeing no other platforms to jump onto, he channelled the chakra to the soles of his feet as he ran across the slippery surface of the roof, gradually lengthening his strides as the train groaned in protest, the wooden structure squeaking as it tilted more and more dangerously over the edge. Somewhere along the lines, he didn't know when he had started screaming at the top of his lungs as the others joined in.

All he knew was that he had to reach the exit.

With another chakra enforced leap, he jumped into air as the last of the passenger car plummeted to the bottom of the canyon with an emphatic crash. Naruto landed roughly on his knees a few metres away from the edge of the tracks, sucking in huge gulps of air as his grip tightened over the duo in his arms. Slowly, he brought his head down to rest on Wendy's.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

0.0

"I do not understand, young warrior."

The blond scowled, raising his chin off the table lazily as he regarded Grognak. "We were double-crossed, Grog. As it turned out, our client wanted to get rid of his father's will which he kept inside the safe, and since he didn't want it to be linked back to him, the bastard made this crazy plan to destroy the train and everyone else involved."

"So what happened then?"

Naruto snorted derisively. "What did you think happened? We high-tailed out of there and rushed back to the guild."

"_Hmm_, that still doesn't explain why you came back so late," Grognak said, glancing at Wendy and Charle who were a few tables away, talking animatedly with Chief Roubaul.

Naruto paused, taking an extra-long gulp from his mug. "I _er_—owe a certain blacksmith a debt that I couldn't pay, so I had to work it off." He slowly fingered the edge of the mug, producing a low humming sound. "But seriously, it was by far the worst mission we ever had!"

"Even worse that the time where you had to stop an active volcano?"

Naruto shuddered at the memory. "No, that wasn't the worst, but it certainly was the dumbest. I don't even know why I agreed to do it," he muttered, shaking his head slowly. "I mean this wasn't the first time we were double-crossed by our clients, but we didn't even get our reward this time 'round! I'm telling you if I ever find this John Marston guy, he'd wished he never double-crossed us..."

The tall man rumbled anxiously. "Vengeance is never the answer... but I will humour you since I know you are simply venting your frustrations."

Naruto nodded reluctantly. "I know, I know... no more revenge quests." Suddenly, he perked up, his previous anger forgotten as he stroked his chin as if trying to remember something. "Oh hey, did a blonde girl ever come 'round asking to join the guild?"

Grognak shook his head in reply.

"Nuts... I wonder where she went off to."

* * *

_**Fiore Criminal Registry File:**_

_Name:__ Maltese 'Quick Draw' McGraw_

_Age:__ Forty-three_

_Magic:__ None_

_Alleged Deeds:__ Several counts of assault, armed robbery and murder_

_Bounty:__ Three hundred thousand Jewels_

_Threat Level Assessment:__ Medium (classified under B-ranked mission request)_

_Notes:__ A career criminal well-known in the western region of Fiore. Former associates: Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella (All classified as deceased; perished in the infamous shootout of Peterson Royal Bank in XV775) formed up the now reformed Red Dead Bandits, which in their illustrious four years crime spree committed dozens of (reported) bank robberies, train raids, murders and other various illegal activities across the western areas of the Kingdom. After the death of his team, McGraw spent the next decade roaming the region as a lone outlaw before finally deciding to rebuild his former posse with a number of interchangeable minor criminals. _

_Re: __Deceased__ (Posthumous report is underway)_

_~Registry ID No. 2378 3436~_

_EOM_

* * *

_**Side Note: **__I had my misgivings about this chapter. Basically, it was how much the characters' personalities would deviate from the norm over these three years, but I tried my best to keep that dreadful out of character-ness to a minimum. I hope._

_Oh, and if you don't know who Quick Draw McGraw is, I am utterly disappointed in you._

_Lucy__: I hope you like their little interaction; I did try to keep her canon. She was superficial about wanting to join the perfect guild at the start of the series, so it wasn't a far shot that she was hesitant to actually take up Naruto's offer to join Cait Shelter._

_Kyuubi:__ He's tricky, but will be dealt with soon enough._

_Next Chapter: Picking up the Trail…_


	9. Picking Up The Trail

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__I would like to apologise for the convoluted plot to the train robbery. I understand your concerns, but it felt different when I was writing it concurrently. Also, I would like to express my gratitude to ADD Kyuubi Naruto for his help._

_Revised at 18th November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Eight – Picking Up the Trail_

* * *

0.0

_Report: New evidence behind __South By SouthWest Line explosion_ found; Culprit brought in for questioning

_By Kristen Corrigan_

_New evidence has come to light in the recent explosion of the South by Southwest Line which shows that the culprit wasn't the enigmatic 'Sheriff of Hamlin' as was initially reported. The __evidence ties back to __John Marston, the son of Robert D. Marston, founder of B&O Railroads Company; __the heir to the same train company that owns the South by SouthWest line. _

_John Marston has been brought in by the authorities last night, but a spokesperson from the Magic Council said that the investigation were still in the preliminary stages, and that the suspect was merely being questioned further to help with the investigation. He went on to add that __a full investigation into the incident concluded that the rock slide was caused by explosive lacrima planted atop the cliffs. The body of famed outlaw, Maltese 'Quick Draw' McGraw, was also found in the wreckage at the bottom of the canyon. There were no other fatalities._

_A source close to the Marston family, who declined to be named, had this to comment on the now disowned heir._

"_John hasn't been too happy about Robert's decision to__ hand the company over to the board instead of him. He [Robert] informed John about his decision privately, and I believe John didn't take it too well then. When Robert's health took a turn for the worse last week and he lapsed into a coma, __I guess John saw his opportunity__. Frankly speaking, none of us ever thought John was capable of this._

"_Even with his father's passing and the will destroyed, John wouldn't have been named the successor. __He musn't have known that Robert had informed the board beforehand about his decision. _

___"The company deeply regrets what has happened, and wishes to ensure the public and those living in the affected areas that we will do whatever necessary to have our operations up and running again.__"_

_The recent destruction of the South by SouthWest line linking the Western region of Fiore to the rest of the Kingdom has effectively halted most of its trading activity, causing a ripple effect on the towns in the region. The slowdown in trade has prompted merchants to rely on alternative means to deliver their shipments, incidentally resulting in a large influx of mages into the western towns for the lucrative mission requests._

_At the time, the town of Hamlin's Crossing is in a furore just days after celebrating their new champion, the 'Sheriff of Hamlin'._

"_The Red Dead Bandits were a real menace to Hamlin, and I'm glad that the Sheriff had the guts to do what he did," __a local shopkeeper, Faustus McHale, forty-eight, commented. "__Our town has a long-standing request to stop McGraw, but it wasn't until the Sheriff before someone was able to stop him. McGraw's as slippery as an eel and we're forever grateful to the Sheriff for his help._

"_On the other hand,_ _now I have to pay a premium for my shipments just because the train service is disrupted. These carriage drivers and mages have been charging a small fortune, and it doesn't help that there's been a drop in the number of travellers into town. It's bad for business.__"_

_The general consensus has been largely similar since the effects of train disruption became apparent, and interest in the 'Sheriff of Hamlin's real identity has surged since the incident._

_William __'Bonnie the Kid'_ McClyde, a member of the Red Dead Bandit, gave a statement about the events leading up to the incident while in custody. 

"_Yeah, I did see someone survive that thing____—__that fella with the scary wind magic. Him and that girl brat! A cat too! I saw them running away like there was a madman chasing 'em! I don't know why though, seemed mighty suspicious to me."_

_Eyewitness accounts have poured in re__garding sightings of a similar three-person cell that fits the description within the last few months, but their identities remain unknown at this time._

* * *

0.0

"_Woah_, I can't believe you kept this." Naruto looked over the worn article that he had just snatched from the Dragon Slayer's hands. "It's been weeks since that happened."

Her nose crinkled as she pouted. "It was the first time they wrote about us," she argued simply.

"Still can't believe they tried to pin the whole thing on us. I just didn't want to be the guy having to foot the bill at the end." Wordlessly, he handed it back to her. "Come on, Charle's probably waiting for us."

With a small nod, Wendy stood up from the frayed and rickety bed she was sitting on, tucking the newspaper clipping into her backpack. As she followed his lead, she failed to notice his small grimace as he eyed the shoddy and grimy surroundings of the inn. It was the cheapest lodgings they could afford around here; everywhere else was simply beyond their meagre budget.

Sadly, _Belgo's Tap and Tack_ was their lighthouse in the metaphorical stormy and choppy seas. The inn, which doubled as a bar, was a favourite hangout amongst the locals of Ayleid; a quaint village surrounding one of the largest cities in Fiore, Era.

The pungent stench increased tenfold as they stepped into the bar downstairs. Thick, billowing smoke filled up the room as the patrons indulged in their harmful vices. A few of the drunks flashed a crooked smile as the duo passed their tables, breaking out into quiet whispers as soon as Naruto pulled away from them. Their attention was fixated mostly on Wendy, who was coughing up a lung. Her hands were clamped around the lower half of her face as small pools of tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto squeezed her shoulders encouragingly as he guided her towards the entrance, glaring at any of the occupants in the hazy room who dared to laugh at her plight.

Heavily polluted areas always had an adverse effect on her, weakening not only her magic, but her body itself. There was nothing he could do but help her through it. He may have been stuck here for the past three years, but he still wasn't _that _knowledgeable about the inner workings of magic in this world.

Once outside, her coughs slowly subsided as she was exposed to the outside air. The dark-haired girl furiously rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands in a futile attempt to clear the redness from it.

He patted her on the back as he led her towards the waiting form of Charle.

The small cat shook her head as she studied the state of the Dragon Slayer. "Those vile, uncivilized men! Honestly, what kind of person gets drunk when the sun is still out?" she asked, looking up as she shielded her eyes from the sun's glare.

Wendy waved off her accusations. "It's a-all right. I'm—_fine_—now," she forced out in between coughs. "Can we just walk a bit further away from the inn first?"

"Yeah, come on. The carriage is a little ways down the road."

Inwardly, Naruto sighed.

It wasn't as if the trip to Era was that far from the town of Ayleid. He could have zipped them over there in under an hour, maybe two tops, but his teammates were weary of his _unique_ mode of transportation. In his defense, they could have easily gotten cramps while sitting around in a carriage; a thin cushion on a wooden seat didn't offer _that_ much of a support anyways.

Distractedly, his mind went through the article he had just gleaned; it was one of the few run-ins he had with the media_. _It was a totally unknown and foreign concept back in his world, although the _Bingo Book_ did come with its 'celebrity' privileges.

Slowly, the reporters were able to piece together what little they knew from different sources, and it wasn't long before their identities were discovered after scrounging around the town of Diligeon; the three of them were pretty well known in the area, Naruto mostly. His monthly presence in the Oasis Café had been a cornerstone of Yue's revenue stream.

Naruto shuddered suddenly at the memory.

He had been forced to perform unspeakable things... because of their financial concerns, and the restaurateur paid extremely well. Yue had coined the term _'Ladies Night'_ everytime he had been forced to work there. Word had spread quickly among the denizens of Diligeon whenever he was in town, and he kept getting weird looks from people...

He shook his head.

By the time their identities came to light, the whole fiasco had already blown over when a reckless mage from Fairy Tail destroyed half the port of Hargeon just a few hours after their _'little'_ incident. That coupled with a few other events, especially the recent inter-guild war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail last month, they had narrowly escaped attention once more.

He really had to thank whoever was involved because by the time the reporters stepped up to the entrance of their humble guild hall for an interview, the masses of Fiore had already put them out of their minds. Upon hearing the news, the reporters could hardly be bothered to follow it up with an exclusive. Instead, their team was merely mentioned as a blurb in a small column of the back pages.

Their Kingdom-wide hype had ended before it even began.

However, it didn't mean that they would have totally escaped notice. Naruto was sure that Stange had been keeping a close eye on him all these years; ever since that fateful day in the forest. He couldn't help shake off that feeling that he was constantly being watched, especially when they were out on missions.

A few times, away from his teammates' prying eyes, he had discovered these small, floating orbs which had an innate ability to blend into its surroundings. They shadowed his every movement, and by chance should they sense his awareness, these orbs would mysteriously vanish before he could even make a move to destroy or even interact with them.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was the strange man's shadowy organisation behind that little stunt, but it had surprised him that these people seemed content to merely observe. In the past three years, he hadn't even been confronted once and neither had he seen hide nor hair of the vagabond known as Stange.

It was either that or something big was in the works, and going by his knowledge of shadowy organisations, it was always something big.

As a result, he had slowly began to accrue information about anything related to the organisation or the workings of magic in Earthland. He had even gone on such lengths to scour thick tomes regarding inter-dimensional travel bought by shady travelling merchants who swore by their prized products. It didn't really explain anything considering that it was written in some strange, foreign language exclusive to the natives of another Kingdom beyond the borders of Fiore, or so he'd been told.

Sadly, all his efforts had landed him no closer to Konoha.

Naruto sighed quietly as he helped Wendy and Charle into the carriage, simultaneously signalling the driver to depart. Finally, their week-long mission would come to head at Era.

* * *

0.0

Era was everything that one should expect being one of the largest cities in Fiore, second only to the Flower Blooming Capital of Crocus. Dozens of high-rise buildings with elements exhibiting the Kingdom's rich and diverse heritage defined the magnificent city skyline. Its market district, the main centre for trade and commerce, was bustling with activity. One could always find the greatest selections of items at the hub, even rare and illegal artifacts tucked away in small, narrow alleyways of the large district.

That is, if they knew the right connections.

Obviously, the city extended beyond the marketplace with several noteworthy places such as the historical temples scattered around the smaller districts or even the impressive arboretum located near the plaza. More importantly, it housed the Magic Council chambers ostentatiously housed atop a small plateau at the heart of the city.

Era was the gleaming jewel of Fiore's elite denizens, but as much as the Magic Council would have liked to ignore the lower districts in the south-western fringe, outside the city walls, they could not.

It was rife with impoverished peasants littering the streets. In the past few decades, the influx of people escaping the smaller towns and into the city caused venality and corruption to skyrocket; something that the large ranks of the Rune Knights in the city turned a blind eye to while they carried out their duties. Nothing in this world could ever be perfect.

That was why the teen cursed their elusive target, Eddy Raja.

Beady and wary eyes followed their every movement as they traversed down one of the filthy streets in the lower districts. His eyes darted around the area, just in case someone got a little too close for his liking. To their credit, Wendy and Charle seemed to be able to hold up well enough under the leers of the vagrants. Admittedly, it was worse when they were at the heart of the lower districts, but with the presence of the Rune Knights guarding the fringes of the area, these vagrants were slowly dwindling down as they neared the outer walls of Era.

Luckily, the hulking metal gate to the next district that lead into the marketplace was in their sights. The infantrymen of the Rune Knights with their recognisable uniforms, stood at attention at the other end of the divide, glaring at anyone that neared the gate.

"Halt!" one of the non-descript guards shouted at them.

Naruto sighed. He should have really paid extra to bypass the lower districts and straight to one of the other entrances to the city. At least, they wouldn't have to undergo the rigorous screen check to enter the capital.

"What business do you have in Era?" the guard asked, eyeing them suspiciously as his grip on the staff tightened.

"Mission request," he replied, pushing Wendy in front of him slightly. They were always more considerate to travellers with children. Naruto reached into his pocket, taking out the well-worn request sheet. "We're delegates from the guild Cait Shelter in pursuit of the criminal known as Eddy Raja."

The guard grunted, narrowing his eyes at the trio. "Never heard of Cait Shelter before. Show me some credentials first."

In response, he shrugged off the opening of the poncho and pulled up left sleeve to his black undershirt, revealing the Cait Shelter insignia. Wendy followed suit, tilting her body slightly so that her insignia faced the guards. Charle, however, chose to remain idle, not bothered to undo her elaborate clothes to reveal hers.

The two infantrymen leaned in and murmured softly to each other before the taller one stepped forward. In his hands, he held a complex rod with a gleaming hulk of sapphire adorning the tip. With a forceful stab at the air, their guild insignia glowed a soft blue before it faded a few seconds later. The man nodded at his partner as the large gate shimmered out of existence.

"All right, you three check out. Although, I seriously doubt a criminal would still be in Era without the Rune Knights knowing." The guard glared balefully at each one of them. "A little advice to you kids: don't be causing trouble around here, you got that?"

Inwardly, Naruto scoffed. "Right, we'll try to keep that in mind..."

He followed after Wendy sedately, whose glee was apparent as they entered the city proper.

It was understandable for her to be excited; it was the first time they had ever been inside Era. Even he could not help that small bubble of awe at the large city as they reached the bustling market district. It was famed for housing close to a hundred registered merchants on these grounds, peddling their wares in a mix of store houses and temporary booths set up to the sides of the street.

"Here, Naruto," Wendy said, pulling his eyes away from the odd meat-like food one of the motivated vendors was forcing him to taste.

The girl held out a shiny red apple to him; an identical fruit in her other hand. Naruto blinked, suddenly aware that the Dragon Slayer had escaped his notice in the busy street.

"Thanks!" He smiled, biting into the fresh fruit with a delightful crunch.

"Ne, how are we supposed to find this guy?" the young girl asked distractedly, her attention divided between Naruto and the mass of temporary booths that littered the area. "It's not like he's going to be hanging around here, is he?"

Next to her, Charle hummed out an agreement. "Raja is known to have associates in the city. It would be reasonable to assume that at least one of them would know his whereabouts."

"That sounds like an idea." Naruto's voice was muffled as he talked around a mouthful, "Any ideas where to start, Charle?"

The small cat raised a brow at his question. He dismissed her assumptions with a wave of his hand. Usually, it had always been him to plan out and prep the details of their mission. It stands to reason why Charle was suddenly wary; there was a good reason why he didn't want them to know though.

"Well," she started hesitantly. "Raja's trying to remain inconspicuous, so if he's smart, he'll try to stay among the crowds."

"Good! Now, we know he's a mage, but he's not known to be dangerous, especially against civilians. Obviously, this is a guy who prefers to flee if given the chance."

"Ah, so we have to lure him to a dead end?" Wendy asked, not wanting to be left out of the discussion.

"Right," he said brightly, smiling down at her.

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to trap him if we can't even find him?" Charle rolled her eyes at the duo. "I propose we split into groups so that we can cover a much larger area."

Naruto shrugged. It was a solid enough plan, but the way that she was looking at him now, it was obvious that the feline was starting to suspect that he had an ulterior motive in coming here, which he did—not that she needed to know that of course.

"Cool, that sounds like plan. My clones can help us to scout parts of the city but—" he paused as a clone popped out beside him almost instantaneously, "—this guy's going to be following you around just in case something does happen."

The clone nodded sharply to the original before giving out a salute. "You got it, boss!"

Naruto turned back to the duo, clapping his hands together in anticipation. "Now, the others are probably going to be disguised, but some of them will stay close by just in case you do find him first."

Charle folded her arms into herself, narrowing her eyes in no small amounts of suspicion at their leader. "What are you going to do then?" she asked, the thick tone of accusation largely evident in her voice.

"The same thing you guys are doing, of course..."

* * *

0.0

Naruto was glad that the small cat didn't push the issue as he stepped into the seedy bar hidden just off a small, narrow street, sardonically called _The_ _Feed Bag. _He cut across the room, coughing lightly at the combination of its humid atmosphere and the suffocating stench of the patrons indulging in their vices. Don't these people bathe? Not wasting a step, he made a beeline straight to the shadowy figure huddled at the back of the establishment.

Well, one of the shadowy figures to be precise; the one he recognised at least.

"Naruto," Kostya greeted him cordially in his strange accent. The man reached over the wobbly, wooden table and clapped him on the back as he sat down. "I was surprised when you asked me to come down to Era. It's been a long time since we met, yes?"

The balding, middle aged man smiled crookedly under his cowl; it was a smile that Naruto learned not to trust over the years. Beneath the brown monk-like robes was a crafty individual, someone who wasn't afraid to cut another man loose if there was even the slightest hint of trouble. His green eyes gleamed with curiosity as he spoke, "I'm surprised to see you without that apprentice of yours. I thought the two of you were attached at the hip."

Naruto suppressed a grimace at the memory. It wasn't like the young girl wasn't aware of his _'_special' friends_,_ but for Kostya to openly greet him in public like he had, and right in front of his companions too, he was sure that it was a not-so-subtle attempt at ensuring his compliance. Information went both ways, after all; it could help and hinder him should Kostya decide to go against him at a whim.

"We're on a mission," Naruto explained curtly.

"Really? What mission could have brought you to Era of all places?"

Naruto frowned. He couldn't see why not. At the very least, his shadowy informant could offer a little more information about his target.

"His name's Eddy Raja. You know him?"

The informant laughed jovially before he slowly shook his head, riding himself of his earlier smile. "The illustrious Raja... Of course, who hasn't heard of the little rat? I've had dealings with him before—very crude, very unpleasant. He leaves a bad taste in your mouth," he explained with disdain. "He's in town from what I hear. But wanted, you say? Surprising..."

"What do you mean?"

"Raja's one of the lesser known fencers in the city, though he is somewhat skilled in moving his products. But in the grand scheme of things, he is a pawn for a much larger fencing ring. It would be a waste of your time to pursue such an individual, as much as it pleases me to see him away. Another one will simply replace him in the end."

Naruto shrugged blithely.

That was why he took the request in the first place. Still, it didn't mean that he wasn't feeling uneasy at his sudden decision to allow Wendy and Charle to handle this mission by themselves, but it was the same sink-or-swim mentality he was familiar with back in Konoha. Although, he did take every necessary precaution he could think of here. At least, this was more of a controlled environment compared to the time back at the Land of Waves.

"Any idea where I can find him?"

"That all depends on the product he's carrying." Kostya methodically ticked off his fingers. "If it's jewellery; try the _Red Ruby,_ weapons; _Rindir's 'Good as New' Merchandise,_ anything else; go to the _Copious Coin Purse_. Raja is bound to visit any one of those places if you wait long enough."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto surreptitiously signalled to a disguised clone seated at the bar, who was discreetly listening in. Not even a single person batted an eye as the disguised clone exited the bar, ready to dispel itself with this new information. It would be a boon to his team. Knowing where their fugitive would most likely visit would surely cut the hassle should the slippery fiend evade capture in the future.

Kostya pulled his cowl higher. "Now, onto new business," he said, leaning his body closer to the shinobi.

Naruto mimicked his actions, nonchalantly clasping his hands together. "What have you heard?"

The older man sucked in a breath excitedly. "There has been rumours whispered, my friend; something about another underworld besides our own, a place called—" he paused, building up the suspense, "_—The Ninth Circle_."

Naruto pulled his arms into himself, throwing a suspicious look around the bar. "I don't understand. What's the Nin—"

"_Not out loud,_" Kostya warned, slipping a small scroll into the teen's hands. "Quickly, read this and destroy it!"

The teen frowned as he skimmed the short missive, so short in fact, only the words _'Crucible, North of the town of Freya' _was written down in an untidy and hasty scrawl. "I've never heard of Freya before."

"It is a town which intersects the borders of three Kingdoms of Fiore, Bosco and Seven. Ask me no more of this," the man said hurriedly. "Now quickly, eat the scroll!"

Naruto blanched at the sudden notion. "Like hell I'm gonna do that! I could burn it if you want, but I'm not gonna eat it!"

Kostya scowled, snatching the open scroll before hastily stuffing it in his mouth. He grimaced as he swallowed the scroll with a visible gulp. The informant took a moment to collect himself, swigging down on his mug of ale as he did so. Finished with the unpleasant deed, Kostya turned back to Naruto with a livid glower.

"Lesser men have died for this information, friend... So please, the next time I ask you do something, do not hesitate to do so _immediately_."

Naruto eyed the informant warily at the sudden change in behaviour of the normally calm and level-headed man.

"Right_, _anything else?"

Kostya nodded begrudgingly. "You have asked me to find out more regarding the inner sanctum of the council." The man regarded him coolly. "May I assume that you are planning to infiltrate our most esteemed Magic Council?"

"You can assume all you want, but that doesn't make it true."

Kostya chuckled deeply, attracting a few stares from the rest of the patrons in the bar. "Ah, the wiles of youth, but I'm afraid you're out of luck. Ever since the activation of Etherion a few days ago, the council has undergone a change—and not the good kind."

The blond furrowed his brows. "How so?"

"The council is in turmoil. The Will of the Ten has been disbanded under orders of the King ever since their humiliation was made public yesterday. It is, of course, a punishment befitting for the heinous act of activating the holy weapon."

Naruto had read the news regarding the same event yesterday. Apparently, the misfiring of the Etherion was a big deal amongst the citizen of Fiore, and coupled with news of the deceit from two of the council members, the King was facing an enormous pressure to reform its ruling body.

If they couldn't rely on the council, who else could they turn to?

"How does that prevent someone from entering the inner sanctum? Not that I'm saying someone might..."

The informant remained silent for a moment, considering the question with a frown. "Security has tripled ever since Seigrain was found out to be a traitor. It would be nigh impossible for someone to intrude unless you have the proper clearance from the Rune Knights."

Of course, everyone had heard the rumours of the impossibly intricate runes that littered the compound of the Magic Council building. One misstep and the intruder would be sealed in place, deprived of air and stuck in a perfect vacuum, leaving a person unconscious within seconds and dead under a minute. It wasn't nearly as graphic as Naruto would have liked to believe, but the Rune Knights weren't ones to be messy or lenient to anyone who would dare to intrude on protected grounds.

He had been torn with indecision on his choice to sneak into the sanctum of the Magic Council. On one hand, there had to be oodles of texts and tomes stashed inside, containing the intracacies of the long-lost arcane arts. Even Kyuubi, which he had conversed with sparingly over the years, had agreed that it was a worthwhile avenue to pursue. But on the other hand, there was the implication that anyone caught intruding into the compound would be charged with treason and then executed if he or she had not died from the runes first, along with their known accomplices. That was more than enough to deter him.

He may be a trained shinobi, but he wasn't a trained ANBU for one thing.

Naruto knew the extent of his abilities. There was no way he could sneak into an impenetrable fortress besieged with runes, mages and the like. Well, actually, he could use a couple of his disguised clones as a test run, but there was the fact that he'd pull Wendy and Charle even further into his mess. There was no way he'd burden them with that.

"So you're telling me that only an idiot would try to break into the sanctum?"

Kostya nodded, smiling tightly. "Yes, a soon-to-be dead idiot."

Naruto had shelved the idea aside back then, but remained constantly plagued by the sporadic thoughts of following through with his plan; however, Kostya's new insight only added to the growing list of cons. At least, the clone which he had ordered to scope the compound had been told not to proceed beyond that. He had escaped notice from the council for three years; he didn't need another faction looking in on him.

"Great, anything else I need to know?"

Kostya held his hand out. "There is the matter of my payment."

Naruto scowled, resentfully handing the agreed amount to the man. It was against his better judgement to do so since this was all of their remaining Jewels. He really hoped everything went well with their mission to capture Eddy Raja. If so, they'd be able to spend the weekend at the Akane Resort just like he had planned, and then have enough left over to tide them until their next mission.

The teen made a small, disconcerting sound under his breath. "You know, real friends don't ask for Jewels when helping each other."

Kostya chuckled, looking over the amount meticulously. "Then, wouldn't you be glad to know that we aren't real friends." Despite his upbeat countenance, there was a sharp glint in the man's beady green eyes.

Naruto's features tightened. "Funny, I always thought we went way back, Kostya."

The informant shook his head. "In my line of business, one does not make friends easily. But you should happy to know that I consider you to be an acquaintance at best."

"Yeah?" he forced out. "Acquaintances who understand each other, right?"

"Of course, Naruto. You are a very dear acquaintance of mine," Kostya said, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Naruto waited for a moment as the man left, downing whatever drink the Kostya had ordered for him when he arrived, only after checking the drink was not spiked with poisons or mind-altering substances. It had been commonplace among those who practice this line of work to induce a temporary selective amnesia after their meetings to ensure that their clients would not blab their mouths about their identity.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand after the final gulp, he stood up; leaving in a similar fashion like Kostya had done previously.

There was still the matter of Eddy Raja to attend to.

* * *

0.0

The small cat next to her would not stop mumbling something about Naruto ever since they went their separate ways. She even went to so much as to occasionally glare at the clone Naruto had left behind.

"What do you think he's doing?" Charle asked, whispering low enough so that the clone wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Maybe he's looking around for our target too?"

Charle wouldn't accept that apparently. "No, he was definitely acting suspicious. Well, more suspicious than normal."

"You're just over-thinking things again, Charle."

Her feline companion did have a tendency to make a mountain out of a molehill, especially when it came to Naruto. Her tenacity when it came to cracking the mystery that was their leader was admirable—since she was equally intrigued—but it did get annoying when Charle's behaviour exceeded even her tolerance level; Naruto had once called her 'Charle' threshold saintly, then ultimately decided that she was instead too naïve and kind.

She pouted at the memory.

Sure, it wasn't as if she hadn't notice his rather suspect mannerisms or strange 'activities' over the years. The most glaring one being that he had been slowly shying away from the rest of their guild mates over the years, even Grognak, who she had thought was his closest friend in the guild. It became obvious at the beginnning of last year when she noticed that he was spending more and more time with them; not that she was complaining at his companionship, of course. He rarely went to the guild tent anymore and spent most of his time hiding in the forest, either alone or with them.

Also, she had to be blind if she didn't notice the strange looks Master Roubaul and Naruto exchanged whenever they met in the guild tent on his infrequent visits there, but she didn't have the courage to ask either of them, and she obviously couldn't confide in Charle. If the small cat had known about that, there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't stop until she got to the bottom of that particular mystery.

Wendy would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't similarly interested in cracking the secrets out of the blond teen.

The sheer number of magical disciplines he had mastered was beyond words: from transformation to high speed magic; his abilities were endless. Then, there was the fact that he would often reminisce about his home, yet remained incredibly tight-lipped about his origins. He went to great lengths to tell her of the people he knew and was never short on describing all the qualities he admired about them and the good times that they shared together.

But if she ever tried to broach the subject further, he would wave her off with a tired smile. She had lost count on the number of times he had done so.

There were lots of things she found curious and equally perplexing about Naruto, but it didn't really matter to her in the end. Should the time come when he was finally ready to reveal what he was hiding from them, she would listen intently and smile afterwards. There was nothing in her mind that would cause her to think badly of him.

A small smile graced her lips. Naruto was their leader. That was all that mattered.

"You know," Naruto said, his rough voice coming from behind them. "It's not nice to talk about someone right in front of them."

Wendy squeaked slightly, startled that the clone had somehow snuck up on them again. Charle, on the other hand, didn't even bat an eye as she levelled an accusatory finger at the blond. "Fine, I'll talk to you after the mission! And you better not run off again!"

The Dragon Slayer sighed before turning her attention back to the entrance of the _Copious Coin Purse—_one of the three places that Eddy Raja was said to frequent. Charle had already coordinated with the rest of the disguised clones to cover the other two establishments. Now, all they had to do was wait it out until he arrived. Waiting was always a chore, so much so that it had become routine in most of their missions.

But as it turned out...

"Is that him?" the clone said uncertainly as he pointed at the heavily tanned man, dressed in vulgar get-up consisting of a mismatched track suit complete with gaudy jewellery, who had just exited the store. The resemblance to the wanted poster on their mission request sheet was uncanny.

"That must be him! I'll tell the boss right away!"

With that the clone dispelled itself before Wendy had the chance to stop him.

Wendy looked worried as the fugitive studied the area; afraid that he had already caught on to their little sting operation as his eyes shifted around his surroundings suspiciously. "Charle, what should we do?"

Charle looked at her briefly before giving her a resigned nod. "We'll stop him ourselves," she told her firmly. "Come on!"

The small cat dragged her by the wrist before positioning herself behind the Dragon Slayer, immediately grabbing onto the back of her dress. Within moments, they shot upwards, zipping right past their target as they blocked his path, scaring a couple of passers-by in the process.

"_Eddy Raja!_ You are wanted for several counts of theft and fencing illegal goods," Charle shouted, momentarily jarring Wendy due to the close proximity to her ear, a blinding headache forming as a result.

The moustached individual blinked, swiping at his eyes as he stared at the odd duo. "What the—"

Wendy could sympathise at least. After all, how many times a day does one see a hovering girl being lifted by a cat with wings? They made for an odd pair.

"Come peacefully or—"

"They sent kids after me?!_ Kids! Come on!_" Raja scoffed, shaking his head angrily. He bit out a curse, "Who the hell do they think I am?!"

He held his hands out in the air, conjuring an orange-hued magical seal before him. It caused the small crowd of curious passers-by to flee hysterically from the street square, away from the vicinity of the imminent battle.

"_Heavy Net!_" he shouted above the din of the screams and clatters of the chaos surrounding him.

A crisscrossing white light shimmered into existence as it whooshed towards the duo, finally taking the shape of a large, nylon fishing net which threatened to trap them underneath its thick and heavy bindings. Charle was barely able to avoid it as she took to the sky, allowing the net to sail harmlessly through the air and smacking against the brick wall at the far end of the square with a loud '_thwack'_.

Luckily, a small crowd of people was able to jump away in the last second, avoiding serious injuries. In the ensuing chaos, Raja had taken the initiative to flee, weaving through the panicking crowd fluidly as he made his escape.

Wendy tried her best to focus her magic. The effects of the gravitational force as Charle zoomed through the air, flying over and twirling under the onslaught of magical nets the thief had continued to bombard them as he ran, made her incredibly nauseous. She finally felt the familiar surge of strength as the surrounding air fuelled her magic.

"_Fast winds that run the heavens!_" Focusing the support magic on both Charle and herself, she shouted, "_Vernier_!"

A soft, white glow gleamed around them momentarily before it died down. In an instant, she could feel Charle accelerating as they dived forward. She yelped as her hair whipped harshly across her face, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut to keep it from reaching in. Inwardly, she groaned. She really should have tied her hair first before the mission.

"Let me down, Charle!"

They pulled up at the last second just short of crashing onto the concrete pavement, dodging the odd wooden crate or even milling passer-by who remained stock-still in their path. Her feet were hovering just centimetres above the ground before Charle dropped her, and in a single fluid motion, the small cat shot back up to the air as she tried to block off the fugitive's path once more.

The effects of _Vernier_ caused her to momentarily glide through the air, stumbling on her feet slightly before she finally made contact with the ground. She staggered for a few steps then held her hands over her mouth as her stomach lurched. That was... _unpleasant_. They shouldn't have had that meal right before their stakeout.

Wendy took the precious few moments to collect herself before settling in, determination coursing through her person. She continued full-tilt towards Charle's position, who had slowed down somewhat. Their target was in her sight, at the other end of the street she was on, and she approached tentatively.

"_Damn it!_" Wendy heard the man curse.

Raja had ran into a dead end, his eyes looking around the area desperately for an escape. The few store owners in the dead end had barricaded their doors shut, fearfully looking at him through their display windows. The fugitive tore off a wooden board from a crate and hurled it at the fragile glass of an antique store. Instead of a familiar crash, the wooden board was forcefully repelled just centimetres before it reached the window. There was a soft purple barrier separating it from harm's way with translucent purple runes dancing across the length of the display window.

"_Runes!_" Raja screamed again. "It's always with the fucking runes!"

"You have nowhere to run." Charle approached casually as she hovered a few metres away from him, blocking the only exit out to the street. "I suggest you give in, Raja-san."

Raja snorted, a grim smile reaching his lips as he tittered dangerously. "Heh, you're just a cute _widdle_ cat, aren't ya? Kinda makes me wonder why I ran away from you in the first place. I may not like killing, but that doesn't mean that I won't do anything to get away," he growled menacingly. "So fuck off before I do something I might regret! I'm a businessman, not a murderer. I don't want that to hang over my head. It's bad for business!"

"A-Ah, we can't do that... please give up, Raja-san."

"_F-Fuck!_" Raja bellowed, causing Wendy to shirk back unconsciously. "You can't just say it like that! Oh, sure! I'll give up! Just take me to fucking jail, why don't you?" He looked at them incredulously. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what people are gonna say if I just give up to a little girl without a fight?! And a talking cat too?! I'll be a fucking laughing stock! Our 'rep' means everything in my business!"

"It'll be worse if you end up losing to a little girl and a talking cat," Charle drawled, frowning. "Just make this easier for yourself, _idiot_."

He scowled, drawing his hands up at his sides. "Even I'm not that pathetic. Just remember: you made me do this."

His familiar orange magic seal appeared before him again, causing Wendy to tense. The seal revolved wildly as he waved his hands in the air as if he was in a trance. His hands were following the beat to an unheard tune as the man continued to mutter incantations under his breath. Slowly, his seal unravelled itself, branching off into two, much like a snake bobbing its head to its charmer's flute as it travelled up his arms. A shrill scream escaped his lips as the soft searing sound of burnt flesh hissed around the closed off street. The orange seal was now impressed onto the man's skin, snaking up the length of his arms.

Raja flexed his fingers in anticipation, letting the small beads of sweat to travel down his temples. Allowing his arms to cross in front of him, he released it with a heavy groan, spreading his arms outwards.

"_Cheena Vala!"_

A web-like net erupted from the slits on his wrists as the incredibly adhesive net latched onto the wooden booths set up at both ends of the street like a spider's web. With a forceful tug and a grunt, he pulled his arms together into a cross guard, causing the booths to sail through the air, almost sandwiching the duo in the middle with an emphatic crash.

They evaded the attack thanks to the added boost to their speed. It was painfully slow, Wendy realised. In the few practice sessions she had with Naruto over the last month, the older boy had been so much faster and much more relentless.

Their adversary screamed again as he fired another rapid salvo of his net magic, hoping to ensnare and bind them under the webbings. The intensity of the attack caused her to fall back, and sensing their distraction from the onslaught, Raja had quickly fired his adhesive webbing at the building to his right.

Just as Wendy was about to dash forward to stop him, a flash of yellow caught her attention at the roof of the building. The shadowed figure loomed for a second before vanishing; Raja's net was mysteriously sliced in mid-swing. She frowned at the interference, knowing who it was, but quickly capitalised on the opening as she prepared her attack.

"_Sharp winds that tear the heavens asunder," _Wendy intoned, raising her forefinger heavenwards. The wind coalesced around her person as if caressing her, slowly concentrating the bulk of it on the tip of her finger. Raja must have sensed the potent build-up of magic from her attack, as he was quickly constructing a hasty defence in the form of a makeshift shield in front of him, but Wendy was faster. Bringing her hand down swiftly, she shouted:

"_Ictus!_"

A hopeless scream tore from Raja's throat as he abandoned his defence, which had somehow collapsed on its own, and squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable.

"Uhm, Raja-san..." Wendy's smile was sheepish as she stared up at him, bringing her hands up to scratch her cheeks, unconsciously imitating a certain someone without realising. "It's okay!" she started brightly. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"W-What...?" The man faltered in his steps then snarled suddenly. "_Damn kid!_ You think you can make a fool out of me! Fu—"

"_Kyaa!_ Behind you!"

"Like I'm going fucking fall for that!"

"You should," Charle drawled lazily, just as he turned. "_Boo_..."

The feline spun immediately, slamming her tail across his face. The force of the snap back knocked him out in an instant, and his body slumped lifelessly to the ground with a forceful '_thud'_, landing face first on the solid concrete pavement.

Charle floated down gracefully, her white wings disappearing the moment she made contact with the ground. She massaged her sore tail, scowling softly.

"That really hurts."

Wendy winced, noticing how rough the small cat had been in doling out the damage. Her attack had left a noticeable impression on the man's face. She was glad that she had cancelled her spell when she did, not wanting to seriously injure the thief. Even if she had the power to heal, she didn't revel in the joy of seeing her adversaries in pain.

It was why she was secretly in awe of Naruto. His actions had always been controlled during their missions when it boiled down into a fight; he never lashed out unnecessarily or was too lenient on the harsher adversaries. He was never not in control, but it irked her that she was rarely allowed to help. Most of the time, she had to watch from behind the overprotective form of his clone.

Today was the first time she was able to fight someone properly, and she knew it only because he allowed it to happen. As if secretly hearing her thoughts, the older boy landed right in front of her, having just jumped from the roof of one of the adjacent buildings.

"That was hilarious..." he said, smiling widely. He then flicked a finger on her forehead, just enough that it hurt. "But stupid... Even if you didn't want to follow through, you left yourself wide open for him to attack you. I taught you better than that."

She puffed her cheeks out, rubbing at the spot he had hit her. "I didn't want to hurt him..."

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know. But don't look so down. This is great! We should be celebrating!" he said excitedly, pride gleaming in his eyes as he tousled her hair in a playful manner. "You guys didn't even need my help! This is kinda like your first mission on your own. Just the two of you!"

Wendy pouted, her long, messy hair now covering parts of her face as she stared up at Naruto under the large cowlick on her forehead. "Eh? Then why were you waiting up there?" she asked, motioning at the roof which he had just jumped from.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced out uncertainly. He stepped back, eyes crinkling together as he waved his free hand in the air flippantly. "Hey, hey, I just got here."

Wendy nodded reluctantly as Charle got closer, not wanting to force the issue. There was no use when Naruto got like this.

"Nice one, Charle," Naruto complimented with a raised fist. "You really got him good with that last one."

The small cat hummed out an agreement, raising one her half-lidded eyes. "Thank you," she said plainly. "But what are we going to do about _that_?" She pointed towards the small contingent of Rune Knights marching towards them.

Leading the charge was a refined, bespectacled man with his long black hair tied up in a neat ponytail. His slightly altered uniform indicated his rank above the rest of the infantrymen. If that didn't help, his billowing cape fluttering in the wind as he walked, certainly did. The man cleared his throat as he held out a missive in his hand.

"We've received reports regarding a disturbance in this district. I assume you three are the ones responsible?"

From behind him, Wendy watched as their team leader shrugged, handing their request sheet to the enforcement officer for inspection. She had been told it was routine for Rune Knights to examine it to clarify that they were on a proper mission—or even from a legal guild in the first place.

"Quite impressive considering a man of your stature, Sheriff," the man muttered, passing the request sheet back to Naruto. "I would assume a mage as infamous as you would have torn the city apart to catch your target." He regarded the downed man. "Is this him?"

Naruto furrowed his brows, frowning. "You've heard of me?"

The officer pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "I keep track of troublesome mages in Fiore. You just so happen to be on that list now after that train stunt of yours, Naruto Uzumaki. You are a hard man to find though... I've never heard of you until recently."

Naruto's frown deepened. "You know, I didn't catch your name," he said dryly.

"You may call me Captain Lahar, Uzumaki-san. As I was saying, I was hard pressed to find any information about you... or your guild, Cait Shelter? I've never heard of it. Is it a sanctioned guild?" he asked, features neutral. "You do know that it is illegal to form a guild without first seeking consent from the Magic Council, right?"

"A-Ah, I'm sure Chief Roubaul has done all the paperwork," Wendy said uncertainly, stepping out from behind Naruto. "We've been doing missions together for almost three years now, a-and the others in the guild have done it since before we were there!"

Lahar's eyes shifted to hers. Normally, she would have shirked under the attention, but enboldened by Naruto's presence, she squared her shoulders and returned it measure for measure.

"Is that so...?"

She nodded resolutely.

"Yeah," Naruto said loudly. Like a switch, everyone's attention turned back to him. "Our papers check out, don't they? Isn't our information supposed to be all on that thing?"

"They do... However, it is rather curious that your authentication seal is an old one; a few years back to my knowledge. It is in fact quite rare to use one now, considering the latest security protocols imbued with our latest seal."

"Our guild is kinda small compared to the rest... and pretty damn backwater, to be honest. Our Chief must have forgot or something. He's getting pretty senile."

Shouldn't your Guild Master know to—"

"Eh? Sorry... I'm probably not gonna understand what you're about to say; I'm the last guy you should blab to about stuff like that. You gotta ask our Chief if you really want to know. We're just the ones doing the grunt work."

"Perhaps I will." Lahar then glanced at the small scale destruction on the street in disinterest. "I must commend you on limiting your damage to the area."

Naruto smiled widely, pushing Wendy in front of him and discreetly inclining his head at Charle. "If you have to thank someone, thank my teammates. Wendy and Charle did all the work. I just sat back and watched."

"A young girl and a cat for teammates? You certainly keep an interesting company."

The teen shrugged.

Sensing a lull, Rahal signalled one of his men to pull out from the ranks. He exchanged a few words with his subordinate, restricting their voices to low whispers to avoid attracting eavesdroppers. With a small nod, three more men broke formation and surrounded the downed thief, lugging him up by the arms and slapping magic-restraining cuffs on him for extra measure. Runes shimmered on the locks of the cuffs before vanishing with a noticeable click.

"Are we in trouble here?" Naruto asked. "Cause we have other things to attend to, Lahar."

"A little decorum, if you please, Uzumaki-san. Please address me as _Captain_ Lahar," the man said curtly. "But no, your team is not in trouble. However, your mission reward will be deducted for the damages you've inflicted on the city of Era."

"_Wait!_" Naruto fumed. "What do you mean deducted?"

"We are obligated to inform the bounty office to deduct your pay accordingly for _this_." Lahar motioned to the wrecked wooden boards from the booths strewn across the street; that and all the noticeable damage done to the buildings in the ensuing fracas. "It's a routine procedure if you've undertaken a mission from the Council, especially one held within our walls. By no means am I acting on any undue grudges against you and your team, Uzumaki-san. Please understand that."

"But the thief did this—not our team! Ask him to pay for the damn damages!"

"Well then, you should have stopped him beforehand. Just to save you the hassle." Lahar smiled sardonically. "Don't worry, I doubt they'll deduct much from your reward. The damages are really quite minimal, considering." The officer turned, ordering his men back into formation with their new prisoner in tow. "Thank you for your service to our city, Uzumaki-san." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "Hopefully, it'll be on much better terms the next time we meet."

Naruto scoffed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Their team leader stewed silently as they watched the Rune Knights contingent march down the street and out of their sights. Wendy, knowing that she had the sole responsibility of cheering him up in their team, grabbed him by the wrist. "Aw, come on, Naruto! I'm sure we'll still have enough for a big dinner. I think I saw a noodle shop somewhere while we were flying."

The older teen perked up. "Really? You think they serve ramen?"

"Maybe!"

With the altercation over, the commotion from the crowds died down around them. As the wary store-owners and patrons stepped out of their stores to examine the destruction that was strewn around the street, Charle turned a suspicious eye towards Naruto.

"What do you mean you just sat back and watched?"

* * *

_Omake: The Prisoner_

* * *

Charle stood on the opposite side of the divide, paws folded around her arms. There was a haughty look in her eyes as the prisoner finally made eye contact with her. "What could have possibly compelled you to do something so—" she struggled to come up with a word to describe his actions, "—_idiotic_?"

The prisoner shrugged, the small candle in the dungeon-esque chambers that acted as the temporary holding cells did not provide enough lighting, shrouding his features in darkness. "Where's Wendy?" he asked. His hands were glued to the bars of his cell as he tried to fit his head through in an effort to look around for the Dragon Slayer.

The Exceed scowled softly as the teen avoided her question, rapping her paw against the bars in an effort to snap him back to reality. "The guards won't allow children to visit dangerous criminals like you."

He frowned. "They allow pets, but ban children from visiting? That sucks."

Charle hummed under her breath, not bothered to be annoyed with his blasé attitude. "I really should be angry with you right now, but standing on this side really does give me a better perspective on, well... _everything_."

"I bet," the prisoner said. "Life must be good on the other side. I kind of miss it now."

"You've only been in there for a few hours," she drawled, pulling her gaze away from the teen and towards the adjacent wall of the cell. "_Idiot_..." A brief silence settled between the two before Charle broke it. "Just to let you know, we're planning, well, _I'm_ planning on letting you stew in prison for the time being. Your bail's been set at fifty thousand Jewels, and that's far too high a price to pay for your freedom."

He nodded sagely, stroking his chin in what he thought to be a thoughtful manner. "That's kind of high."

"You attacked a council official in the middle of a busy street on broad daylight. That justifies your bail price, don't you think?"

The prisoner made an _'eh'_ sound at the back of his throat, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I thought she was somebody I know from way back when. And I didn't attack her, I just tried to _tackle_ her... _softly._" He huffed. "Give me a break, we all make mistakes."

"Someone you knew?" she said in disbelief. "The official is a frog! How could you have possibly met and mistaken someone like her?"

"You'd be surprised at the number of strange people I've met in my life."

"Sure. I'll bet they will be able to help get you out of prison." Charle swiftly turned on her heel, her back facing the prisoner as she walked towards the exit. "See you in forty-eight hours, Naruto. If you survive, that is."

He nodded somewhat eagerly. "Tell the boss yourself, Charle. The last I heard he's somewhere in the city having lunch with Wendy." With a final curt incline of the head, the clone leaned back down into his grimy cot, releasing a soft sigh as he stared at the morbid depressing ceiling of his cell. The clone missed the small widening of her eyes, followed by the rapid fluttering of her eyelids as the implications of the dastardly prison break finally registered in her mind.

She shook her head numbly. "Huh, figures..."

* * *

_Omake: Wendy's First Arch-nemesis Part One_

* * *

"_Oi_," a ruggedly built inmate called out to his cell mate. "What's his story, then?"

Inmate No. Sixty-Six turned to where the man was pointing to, recognizing the fresh meat that had just been processed into the Underground Cell Block D. He was fairly well-known amongst some of the denizens of the underground prison, it was mostly isolated to thieves and bandits, but still the heavily tanned prisoner was pretty well-connected.

"Oh, _that guy_," he started. "He was a fencer or something; used to deal in some pretty high-end shit if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, yeah," his bunkmate mumbled under his breath. "I think I remember now. He was kinda messed up right? Always wanted people to call him _The King._"

Inmate No. Sixty-Six nodded. "Hey, did you hear about how he got caught?" Seeing the small shake of the head, he continued, "It was pathetic, man. He got done in by a damn kid and her pet cat." He laughed uproariously. "You can't make that shit up!"

The aforementioned fencer kept his head bowed, hands interlocked as he pushed his upper body forward from the dull, stone wall he was previously leaning against. His cell was adjacent to theirs, and even if they weren't conversing so loudly, he would have caught snippets of their conversation anyway. He ignored the cat calls and jibes directed his way, slowly uncrumpling the piece of paper he had discreetly secreted away from the guards. With a small, longing smile, he continued to smooth the noticeable wrinkles with an open palm.

The man turned his back against the bars of his cell, its dank and humid conditions causing the small bead of sweat to trickle down his temple and off his cheeks. It was as if there was an imaginary dripping noise that echoed incessantly in his ears.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

It was jarring, disconcerting, downright maddening.

"_Make it stop!_" the man hissed, gnashing the inside of his cheek in barely concealed fury. He stopped just short of rocking himself back and forth in a futile attempt to block the incessant noise from reaching his mind. With trembling hands, he continued with his previous action of smoothing the crumpled paper. His mind once again drifting, as the stone walls began melding together in front of his eyes.

How long had he been in here?

Two? Three days?

It was irrelevant in the underground prison. There were no doors or windows that offered them a glimpse to the outside world; no discernible way to tell the time except for when the food was delivered to their respective cells. Their magic had been shackled by some of the most powerful and ancient runes that was tied into the very location itself. Their free will, even their dignity had been stripped away.

They were just ghostly shells of their former selves.

Of course, other people may have reacted differently to being incarcerated in the first place.

So it was a bit hesitantly that Inmate No. Sixty-Six stopped regaling a particularly raunchy tale about his tryst with a foxy barmaid back in his heydays as he slapped a callous hand against his bunk mate's chest.

"Is he... is he singing to himself?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think he is."

Uniformly, the duo stopped talking as they listened in on the fencer's demented off-pitch tune.

"_Oh, hehehehe... don't you worry, dear because I will find you. Oh, yes, I'll do..."_

And it was on this day, a mediocre super villain was born.

* * *

_**Earthland Criminal Registry File:**_

_Name:__ Eddy Raja_

_Age:__ Thirty-one_

_Magic:__ Net Magic_

_Alleged Deeds:__ Several counts of theft and blackmail, bond forgery and known fencer of illegal and highly sought-after art pieces_

_Bounty:__ Two hundred thousand Jewels_

_Threat Level Assessment:__ Low (classified under C-ranked mission request)_

_Notes:__ More commonly referred to as the 'King' in his small circle of associates, Eddy Raja is a prominent link to a much larger smuggling ring that operates in the Kingdom of Fiore. Suspect is wanted for questioning in relation to a series of thefts linking back to highly valued transactions that is suspected to be involved in dealing with royal artefacts. Said art pieces are rumoured to have been shipped outside of Fiore. Reports are unconfirmed._

_Criminal capture request is to be divided between the White Collar Crimes division and the official guilds registry._

_Re: Officer Peter Burke_

_~Prisoner ID No. 3694 4289~_

_EOM_

* * *

_**Side Note: **Thanks to all the readers who were kind enough to leave a comment._

_Clothes:__ Let's just say there's a rotation of clothes and ponchos over the past three years, with the similar-looking Chuunin vest and orange pants as a primary outfit. Honestly, I am not to beat up about what he wears; his personality and keeping him relatively in character matters most to me._

_Wendy and Charle:__ They are in the driving seat this chapter, more than the last which I felt they sorely lacked in action. It plays in on Naruto trying to let them grow slowly. He's hesitant but he has learnt from past experiences with his previous teachers. You can't keep them sheltered forever._

_Next Chapter: A Fateful Encounter of the Third Kind…_


	10. A Fateful Encounter Of The Third Kind

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. __I always knew that there was an expiry date to this little ol' project of mine. I was able to expand on an idea and it became a huge undertaking to bring it to where it is now. __But that doesn't mean that the story will be dropped in its entirety, just that it will progress at a snail's pace__._ I'm trying my best here. _Thanks to ADD Kyuubi Naruto for proofreading this chapter._

_Revised at 20th November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Nine – A Fateful Encounter of the Third Kind_

* * *

0.0

A small smile graced his features before he let out a contented sigh, feeling a cool breeze the moment he stepped onto the railway platform. Heaving his backpack higher on his shoulders, Naruto proceeded to help Wendy and Charle down the steps to the inbound train.

The young girl beamed at him, though less from his extended courtesy and more from the lingering delight after spending a relaxing weekend at Earthland's premier tourist destination: Akane Resort. It was nice to unwind every once in a while, and even Charle had agreed to the idea when he first offered the suggestion.

Although the feline naturally suspected his motives in doing so, she had wisely kept her mouth shut when he emerged from the resort's in-house casino with almost triple the amount they would have earned on their previous mission. The small cat had merely blinked as he pooled the Jewels in his arms, taking a furtive glance around the casino floor, before stepping in line next to him as they left.

He was sure that the croupiers and pit bosses were more than happy to see the back of him; there was no way they could recoup their losses had his winning streak not be disrupted by that odd blob creature-thing. His newest gambling buddy had called it Griffon Kato. Whatever the hell that meant... In the end, management had offered him a complimentary suite with a subtle hint not to return for the remainder of his visit.

"What's that?" Wendy asked as the blistering bang of fireworks thundered above them.

Briefly exchanging a look with the shinobi, she rushed towards the entrance of the train station, weaving through the small crowd of passers-by who were equally transfixed at the sight above them. Naruto and Charle followed a few steps behind her at a sedate pace, their focus split even between distractedly taking in the spectacle while still keeping a close eye on their charge.

"_Uwah!_ Look, Charle!" the Dragon Slayer said excitedly, pointing to the blazing red light rocketing upwards. As the light reached its zenith, it exploded, showering the night sky with glittery red sparks. Several more followed afterwards, painting the sky with a dazzling array of striking colours.

Naruto turned towards a middle-aged couple standing a few feet just to his right. "Excuse me," he intruded politely. "What's going on here?"

The man chuckled, shouting over the din of a series of deafening boom. "It's the Fantasia Parade, lad. How could you not have heard of it? It's one of the most exciting events in Fiore."

Charle hummed in understanding, signalling with her paws for Naruto to lean in closer. "I've read about this," she explained into his ear. "It's the annual Magnolia Harvest Festival. This must be where Fairy Tail is based."

"That so?" No wonder Magnolia sounded so familiar in his mind.

"Ne, Naruto!" Wendy called out, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Can we stay and watch?"

He wordlessly agreed with a nod. It wasn't like these two were willing to hoof it to Hargeon, especially at this time of night. Besides, they could always catch the next available train. At least this explained why it was impossible to book a connecting train until tomorrow. More to the point, it wasn't like they were in a hurry to get back to the guild. Requests had been drying out as of late, making the downtime between missions considerably longer.

He smiled softly as he was pulled by the wrist; Wendy dragging him hurriedly down the steps leading to the street overlooking the parade. He shot a small, helpless glance at Charle, who only raised a brow in response, trailing behind them. Soon enough, they reached a narrow alleyway, spending the better half of fifteen minutes to find the most suitable spot as they took the cues of raucous and rowdy cheers as directions.

"Come on!" Wendy said, tugging at his wrist harder as she scowled playfully. "You're never this slow when it comes to the things you like."

Naruto laughed. "That's because what I like is..."

He paused in his steps, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the tall blond figure leaning against the adjacent building; the man was trying but failing to observe them inconspicuously. It didn't take a genius to figure out the man had been in a fight, judging from the numerous bandages and band-aids adorning the visible parts of his body. Naruto could have easily guessed that there were more wrapped under the man's gaudy fur coat.

Naruto was instantly on his guard, wondering if the illusive organisation shadowing his movements or some other unknown faction had finally made its move against him, but slowly his scepticism turned into confusion. There was a mix of regret and longing in the other man's eyes. The bandaged man smiled ruefully, deepening the lightning-shaped scar streaking just above his right eye down to his cheek.

It was barely audible above the thunderous roar of the fireworks, but the man visibly sighed, moving his lips as he mumbled the words under his breath:

"Was I _that_ annoying when I was young?"

Next to him, Wendy stilled. Apparently having heard the remark, her cheeks flushed in mortification and a slight hint of anger glinted in her eyes. Just as Naruto was about to question the stranger, the man pushed himself off the wall, hauling his heavy sack higher over his shoulders and disappearing into the cheering crowd.

The duo exchanged puzzled glances with one another before Charle interrupted, having just walked into the alleyway and frowned at their frozen state.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing, I guess..."

Plastering a large smile on his face, he heaved Wendy onto his shoulders in a single fluid motion, getting a small indignant yelp from the Dragon Slayer. Wendy took a moment to right herself on his shoulders before she spoke, "Go!" She patted him on the head roughly, tousling up his hair much like he had done to her so many times before.

"All right, all right..." As they mingled with the festive crowd, the teen turned back to Charle. "You need some help?" he asked dryly, just noticing the perceptible height gap to the man standing in front of her.

Her reply was curt, "I can fly, thanks..."

Naruto waved a free hand in the air flippantly. "Nonsense," he said, locking his hands in a half-seal. "You're just going to tire yourself out like that."

Instantaneously, a clone popped into existence behind the small cat, propping her up by the arms and placing her on top of his head. In response, Charle grimaced, stealing a nasty glance at the original before clawing away at his copy's spiky hair. His clone yelped under her ministrations.

"_Stop that!_ You're going to destroy him."

The feline scowled at him. "It's not my fault you don't take care of your personal hygiene!"

Naruto was about to fervidly deny that statement. He may have not been the most well-kempt man around, but there was no way he was going to take that lying down. Luckily, Wendy's giggles effectively put a stop to their bickering.

"_Come on_! Stop fighting you two!" she said, her eyes gleaming with a small spark of wonder and awe. "You're missing the parade!"

They turned to where she was pointing—a tall, magnificent castle sculpted out of ice shimmering brilliantly in the night sky. The sudden mishmash of colourful explosions erupted around the large castle, enveloping it with various shapes ranging from hearts to bubbles that when touched by a member of the crowd would burst, sending sparks and glitter to fall on their heads.

The large crowd '_oohed'_ and '_ahhed'_ at the impressive display.

A rather well-suited couple stood before the grand castle, dressed to the nines in costumes modelled after royalty. They waved pleasantly to the crowd, lapping up the attention as they performed small feats with their magic. With a mere flourish of their hands, a tall stream of water appeared from thin air, circling around the parade float in a controlled burst. As a flash of light surrounded the float, it quickly died down as the Fairy Tail name was displayed atop the ring, creating an awe-inspiring spectacle of water and ice.

Naruto marvelled at the scene. There was no way he could recreate such feats with his attacks.

He shared an amused glance with Charle, as the young girl pointed excitedly towards the next float headed their way, to which the bipedal cat only half-returned with a slight twitch of the lips. Naruto chuckled softly, immersing himself into the festivities. Things like this were few and far in between, so it was nice to have memories to cherish of his time together with his team.

Especially when it counts...

* * *

0.0

It was fortunate that they were able to procure a room in one of the inns just off to the fringe of Magnolia, though it had been a bit pricey considering that it was literally the last room available (or so according to the honest-looking innkeeper) in town. It had at least given Charle a place to rest since she had opted out on following them to visit the prominent guild, feigning tiredness.

As the duo crossed the tall gate leading to the inner courtyard of the compound, Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, and going by the look on the young girl's face, Wendy was too. Finding out that one of the other guilds in the Kingdom had a mansion for a headquarters compared to their own measly cat shaped tent was a bit of a blow to their pride as members of Cait Shelter.

"Now, don't be disappointed if we can't take a look around inside. They might be busy or even closed."

"It's okay," Wendy replied, nodding. "It's not really that important."

Naruto would have believed her if it wasn't for that expectant spark in her eyes. He knocked on the tall wooden entrance to the guild, poking his head halfway in. He would have guessed that they were already closing for the night, judging from the overturned chairs in the large mess hall. In some ways, it reminded him of their own guild, barring a few exceptions; like that stage in front of them or the fact that the hall was almost thrice the size of the one back home. He could only imagine what this place was like if it was actually full, but now, it was near empty. It was understandable since it was only been a few hours after the parade ended. The participants must have been exhausted and left for home after all the effort they'd put into the event.

"Can I help you?" a warm, polite voice interrupted his train of thought.

He blinked as the speaker peeked up from behind the bar counter to his right. Immediately, what struck out the most to him was her hair—long, white flowing hair with her fringe tied up in a neat little ponytail atop her forehead. The young woman held a mop between her hands, apparently in mid-sweep. Still clad in her enchanting blue outfit from the Fantasia Parade, she smiled at them, patiently awaiting their reply.

Wendy tugged at his poncho, leaning in closer as she covered her mouth with the side of her hand.

"_It's Mirajane!_" she whispered frantically.

Naruto leaned down slightly as if trying to whisper, but instead, spoke clearly, "You don't have to whisper, she can hear you." He righted himself, dusting off an imaginary speckle of dirt off his poncho in an effort to appear more presentable. "Uh, _hel—lo_?" Naruto blinked as his clumsy greeting finally registered in his mind, mentally cursing the sudden miscommunication between his brain and tongue.

Mirajane shook her head slowly, her hair swishing lightly as she crinkled her face in equal parts of amusement and confusion. "Hello to you too," she returned the greeting, leaning the handle of the mop against the counter top.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but we were wondering if we could have a tour around your guild?"

Mirajane took a small glance around the empty mess hall before turning back to them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, all of the members have turned in for the night. If it was any other day, we would have been glad to do so. But I hope you understand."

Naruto waved her off. "Nah, it's all right! We knew it was pretty unlikely anyway," he said hurriedly, exchanging a resigned look with Wendy who still looked irritated with him. "We should—"

"Hello there..."

Another voice, weary yet somewhat hospitable, called out from the steps leading to the second floor landing. The speaker slowly made his way down, his slippers clomping down in a soft pitter-patter against the wooden boards of the staircase. A tiny elderly man stepped into view, dressed in a simple navy hakama. He maintained an inscrutable expression as he regarded the two visitors. It didn't take much to recognise the man standing before them after hearing all of the whispers directed his way during the Fantasia Parade.

They were in the presence of Makarov Dreyar, the current Fairy Tail Guild Master.

For some odd reason, Naruto tensed as their eyes briefly met. The blond didn't know why, but the Guild Master's presence set off alarm klaxons in his head. He supposed over the years, he had developed this unhealthy paranoia, thinking that anyone with a vast, latent power had an impeccable sixth sense to know that he didn't belong in this world.

"Master!" Mirajane exclaimed, frowning as she rushed to the elderly man. She held her hands on her hips, looking down on him sternly. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Makarov tore his attention away from them, causing Naruto to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I heard voices coming from below. Can't blame me for being curious," he muttered petulantly, though from the looks of it, the act itself looked artificial.

The S-class mage shook her head. "Still, you should be resting especially after—" she stopped abruptly, eyeing them from the corner of her eyes, "—the parade..."

Naruto looked away briefly, turning his attention towards the surroundings of the large hall. These two were clearly holding something back in their conversation, and it didn't take much to realize he and Wendy were intruding. Squeezing the dark-haired girl's shoulders, he fixed a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, sorry for disturbing you, but I think we should head back now. It's getting late anyway," he ended, bowing slightly before turning to leave.

"_Wait!_" the aged Guild Master called out to their backs. "If you have some time tomorrow, you can stop by for a visit." Suddenly, he looked contemplative, fingering his chin thoughtfully. "But we do have that reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer coming by..."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." With a final nod at their gracious hosts, he guided Wendy by the shoulders as they left for the inn.

The short trip back was uneventful, but even if Wendy tried to mask her disappointment by pulling him into a light conversation, the longing look in her eyes as they glanced back at the Fairy Tail guild headquarters off in the distance was unmistakable.

* * *

0.0

Makarov stood beside the unusually stoic young woman as they silently watched the retreating backs of their recent visitors. The guild hall had once again descended into a calm silence that neither of them were used to. Even from here, they could still make out the vague forms of the duo as they bickered playfully in a manner reminiscent of a typical sibling relationship.

"I think you should head back to bed, Master," Mirajane murmured quietly next to him, not even sparing Makarov a glance as she returned to her station behind the bar, all the while, fingering the small blue pendant hanging around her neck.

"Right..." He nodded absentmindedly, walking up the steps leading to the second floor.

The faint crack of splintering wood reached his ears just seconds after Makarov closed the door to his office. The elderly man sighed, closing his eyes at the thought of one of his beloved children suffering. Wearily, he leaned his head against the door, pressing his ear against the polished wooden surface. It was barely audible, but the muffled sobs of the young barmaid were amplified by the acoustics of the empty guild hall.

His mind briefly flashed between rushing down to console her or to wait it out in the relative safety of the confines of his office. In response, Makarov slumped to the ground in exhaustion, finally feeling his age. In the back of his mind, he wondered why this particular duo had dealt such an emotional blow to the barmaid; this wasn't the first time she had come across such affectionate siblings in Magnolia.

Even then, when they would go out on their usual supply run together around the town, the most it had gotten out of her was a melancholy smile or a slight tightening of her features. Still, it was unhealthy for Mira to bottle up her emotions so tightly.

He supposed the timing had been a factor.

After all, the anniversary of Lisanna's death would be coming round in a few weeks. That, or even the reports he had received from a few of the members regarding the recent sighting of _'The Demon'_ during the Battle of Fairy Tail, could contribute to this sudden outburst. Perhaps a piece of her shiny façade was chipped away the moment she regained her powers.

Back then, he had made the foolish decision to allow Mirajane the privacy to grieve in isolation. There were times when he considered seeking a quiet word with her in private, and judging by the frequent frowns whenever Erza glanced at the her direction, the knight shared the same line of thought.

But in the end, the redhead never did. And neither did he.

Emotionally, Erza was akin to a rock. She was never one for a direct confrontation, instead choosing to build up her contemplation into a form of resentment. It wasn't like he didn't notice the numerous times Erza had snapped at Mirajane for the most trivial reasons over the years. Every time it happened, things would always blow over the next day under an empty smile and quiet apology.

Ultimately, there was no one else to blame but himself for allowing such matters to continue as they did. Perhaps if he had done something then, things would have turned out differently. Slowly, Makarov stood up, gathering his determination as he clenched his fists.

The door of his office opened with a small click as he stepped out.

One does not forget his lesson after excommunicating his own son and grandson by letting things go out of hand. He would not risk making the same mistake for the rest of his children.

* * *

0.0

"B-But what about my rent?" the blonde heiress wailed, comical tears pouring out as she furiously rubbed at her eyes.

She should have known that there was no way she could have competed against someone like Erza and emerge a winner, even if it was something that she felt that she had a real shot at. There was just no beating the cool beauty. It didn't help that she came in second, just one place above Juvia. The water mage had been giving her the creepiest, lingering stares as soon as the results were released, muttering on and on about how it was just another ploy to steal Gray away from her.

Oh God, when did it get so screwed up?

Lucy slumped dejectedly in her seat, cradling her head in her arms as she rested it on the table; a few stray mission requests were scattered haphazardly in front of her. It was useless. There weren't any decent jobs suited to her level coming in today that could cover her rent by the end of the week. After a lengthy pause as she drowned herself in self-pity, she felt someone plop down on the empty space next to her.

"Go away, Natsu. I'm not in the mood."

The person sighed; a more feminine tone than Natsu's loud and boyish one. "I wish I had a boyfriend..."

If she had heard the Lucy's words, she chose not to regard it.

Lucy peeked from under her arms as the pretty brunette girl came into her view. She was swigging down a flask of gin like a baby to a bottle of milk, her metallic bangles hanging loosely around her forearms as she tilted the flask up higher.

"Cana?" There was a hint of confusion in Lucy's voice. "What's wrong?"

The brunette slammed the flask against the table, more from frustration than the after-effects of being intoxicated as she mimicked Lucy's actions; a dearth look on her youthful features. "It's men, Lucy," she said wearily. "Not having one in your life for a while and you start gettin' that _itch_, you know?"

Lucy coloured as she shirked back from the other girl. "_I-Itch_?"

Cana smiled coyly, raising a delicate brow at the flush that threatened to overwhelm the blonde. "Ara, ara... what's with that look, Lucy?" she asked, dragging Lucy close to whisper into her ear, "_Thinking of naughty things?_"

Lucy shook her head vehemently, pulling herself away from the brunette's death-like grip.

"N-No! Of course not!"

Cana hummed pleasantly. "Oh? Then how many men have you gone out with? I'm sure a pretty girl like you has plenty of male suitors just lining up around the corner."

Lucy looked down for a moment before flashing out a random digit with her hands. "This many!" she half-shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as she thrust her hands in front of the compulsive alcoholic.

The older girl merely chuckled in response, finding it quite obvious what the real number was. "You're so dang _cute_!" She stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Everyone, listen up!" shouted Cana, attracting the attention of those in the hall, and easily shrugging off the hand that was trying to pull her back into her seat. "Lucy's never had a boyfriend!"

A small spatter of laughter erupted around them before it slowly died down, the various members once again turning their attention back to their previous activities. With another forceful tug at Cana's forearms, Lucy finally managed to get her back into her seat, a tongue-lashing already on the tip of her, well... tongue.

"Worry not," Cana said, stopping the blonde's tirade in her tracks. Her playful demeanour suddenly turned serious as she flashed one of her tarot cards in the air. "My cards have spoken."

"Cards?"

Lucy eyed the strange drawings depicting something similar to a sundial hovering atop the skies with mythical creatures—ranging from sphinxes to normal ones such as a common garden snake as it took position around the corners of the tall card—inexplicably surrounding the wheel in a loose formation.

Cana nodded. "This is the _Wheel of Fortune. _It could mean a lot of things. For one, you could have an unexpected windfall coming your way—"

"_Really_?"

The brunette held her hand up. "—or it could signal the appearance of destiny and karmic changes in your life."

There was a sudden lull in the conversation as Lucy waited for Cana to continue with her explanation. It was as if she was inviting Lucy to ask the question on her mind.

"Ah, so what does _that_ mean?"

Cana smirked. "Today is the day of your fateful encounter. Who knows, the man of your dreams could be right here in this town..."

* * *

0.0

"_A-Achoo!_"

Naruto reached over the bed, groping at small end table for the tissue box that was just slightly out of his reach. He struggled momentarily with Charle as he placed the facial tissue under her nose. "Blow," he ordered, another twitch of irritation raking through his system as the cat shrugged him off with a light scoff before turning away from him, retreating deeper into the cozy comforter of the bed.

"Go 'way," Charle said wearily, rubbing her paws at her reddish-tinged nose. "I don't need you constantly hovering over me."

Naruto murmured a small, disagreeing hum, not impressed by the feline's stubborness. "I don't see why you had to hide this from Wendy." He placed a hand over her forehead which she promptly shrugged off again. "You're burning up."

Charle crinkled her nose and sniffed. "She shouldn't waste her energy on something so trivial. It's just a slight fever, I'll be fine..."

The teen exhaled slowly, wondering why she had gone to such lengths to hide her illness from the Dragon Slayer the morning after the Fantasia parade. Although, this did explain why Charle wanted to have an early night in yesterday. Back then, he naturally assumed that she was just tired.

"What did I say about being stubborn?" he admonished her with a similar scowl. "It's nice that you want her to enjoy the town, but she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for; healing something like this will be a cinch for her." He turned his back to the bed, heading towards the door to their room. "I'm going to call her back to help you."

Charle bolted up, reaching her paws out to stop him. "_No!_"

Naruto turned his head slightly, just enough to peek at the cat from the corner of his eyes. "Look," he started, rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes involuntarily closing at the touch. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. I don't know where you got this ridiculous idea that Wendy will think less of you just because you got sick."

But, it was true that this was the first time in three years that he had ever seen Charle fall sick, even Wendy got the occasional sniffles during those cold winter months.

The feline shook her head slowly but defiantly. "D-Don't tell her," she pleaded, grimacing slightly. "Please..."

Naruto blinked once, still trying to process the incredibly infrequent word that Charle had ever uttered. "Fine," he conceded. Inwardly, he chastised his feeble logic at how he had roped himself into playing along with the cat's charade. It wasn't as if he didn't want to explore Magnolia too; that, and his stomach just reminded him that they still haven't had breakfast yet.

"I'm still going out anyway," he said over his shoulder, his hand still wrapped around the doorknob in mid-swing. "There's bound to be a decent restaurant around here somewhere. I'll go see if there's anything you like."

Charle looked hesitant to speak, her voice barely audible, "I want fish soup..." With that, she slunk even deeper under the covers; only her paws were visibly peeking above the comforter.

Naruto smiled and raised a brow in mock amusement, recalling several past incidents where the cat had fervently sworn off the offending dish. "I thought you didn't like fish?" He waited a moment for Charle to respond, but received none. "Fish soup it is, then," he said aloud to the silent room. "I'll be back soon."

The door closed with a soft click before he proceeded down to the lobby, briefly exchanging a polite nod with the innkeeper. The moment he stepped outside, Naruto released a small sigh of contentment, enjoying the pleasant sensation of a warm autumn's day as he shielded his eyes from the brilliance of the early afternoon glare. He shrugged before choosing a random direction to walk in. He didn't really get a good sense of the town yesterday, and this was a good time as any to feel out Magnolia.

Who knows, they might even be back here in the future. It couldn't hurt to be prepared.

As he walked, Naruto battled with his baser instincts that screamed at him to get to the highest vantage point, his keen senses already latching on the top of the cathedral smack-dab in the centre of the town. His legs tensed as if ready to jump onto the nearest rooftop, but he quickly clamped that down.

This wasn't a mission.

It would be nice to have a nice, relaxing stroll for once.

Eventually, his feet steadily brought him closer to the centre of town, all the while taking in what Magnolia had to offer. Occasionally, he would peer into the display window of a number of restaurants, trying to find one that served soup.

Honestly, how hard was it to find one that did?

Though admittedly, he was slightly distracted; his mind was plagued with thoughts of Wendy's relative safety. Was he merely being overbearing again? A niggling voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was, pointing out that a town this big with an official guild's presence, especially one with Fairy Tail's reputation, would not be a hotbed of conflict.

He sighed, clapping his cheeks to snap him out of his funk. Wendy would be fine. He didn't want to breach her trust by having one of his clones shadow her. The giddy and expectant look in her eyes when he gave her a generous portion of his winnings at Akane Resort just today, and with explicit orders to have a run at the town's famous shopping district, was more than enough to deter him.

Naruto stopped for a moment, leaning up against the wide cement railings of the bridge linking the canals together, taking a look at his reflection in the crystal clear water. He smiled, causing his reflection to mirror him, but being on the receiving end was more off-putting that he realised.

It was as if something was lacking.

He blinked dumbly. Why the hell was he thinking about this? Against his better judgement, he leapt onto the railings, much to the shock of a few passers-by, but instead of jumping into the canal, he plopped down on the hard stone surface, letting his legs swing freely in the air.

A small melancholy smile flashed across his lips, being absorbed in the memories of another life. There were times when he remembered doing the exact same thing back in Konoha.

How could three years have passed by so fast here?

He glanced back down at the water, slowly taking in his features. It was the same one that stared back at him every time he looked in the mirror; just a bit older, taller, and as much as he would like to believe, wiser too.

His father would have been proud of how similar they looked now. But there was something missing in his features, perhaps it was a trait he obtained from his mother. Her name and looks escaped him; something that he had always chastised himself for not asking his father about it when he had the chance to do so all those years ago.

Exhaling deeply, Naruto pushed himself off the railing and onto the pavement, reminding himself that there was no time to drown in self-pity. Someone was depending on him now, even if it was for something as trivial as soup.

Slowly, he made his way to the centre of town, finding himself right in front of the Kardia Cathedral, or so what the small bronze plaque stated. It was glaringly obvious however, from the large amount of burn and scoff marks, not to mention the shattered remains of the stained glass and rubble of the historical building, that there had been a fight here—quite recently too.

With practised ease, he positioned himself closer to the thick of the conversation between a few of the locals. It didn't take long for him to glean off that it was a bust-up involving some of the guild members of Fairy Tail. Those lingering around the front of the cathedral were grumbling about the wide-scale battle that took place just before the start of the Fantasia Parade. From the looks of it, a couple of workers in hard hats were already starting to restore the building to its former glory.

Naruto frowned.

The three of them could have been stuck right in the thick of it had they arrived just a few hours earlier. He was glad that they didn't as he walked off, pulling his eyes away from the large cathedral and taking the route northwards where the headquarters of the Fairy Tail guild towered over the town.

As it happened, it wasn't long before he met a familiar face.

"_Ah_, it's you."

* * *

0.0

Wendy took a small, cautious step over the threshold to the guild compound. The various members scattered around the area were indulging themselves with a drink and chatting animatedly in the open air cafe; most were oblivious to the young girl that was trying but failing to sneak inside surreptitiously.

Was this considered trespassing? Worse, imagine what the guild would do if they saw her trying to sneak in.

She panicked for a moment before righting herself in an instant, taking robotic, measured steps as she headed towards the entrance. She didn't know why she was going so far to find him. What would she say if she did?

Hello? How are you?

She shook her head slowly. That was, uh... lame. The moment the word echoed in her mind, her eyes shifted around suspiciously the open air bar as if someone had been secretly listening in on her thoughts.

People still use that word, right?

"Hey," a voice called out to her, startling her enough for a nervous shiver to rack through her body. She darted her eyes towards the voice.

It was a man that could only be described as having the weirdest hairstyle she had ever seen yet; a centre-parted bob that ended just below his ears. He stood behind a wooden counter with the sign _'Fairy Tail Goods Shop' _displayed atop it. There was a hotchpotch of merchandise ranging from shirts and towels to plastic figurines assorted neatly into the shelves that lined the front and sides of the booth.

The man smiled reassuringly, gesturing with his hands for Wendy to come closer.

It was understandable that the Dragon Slayer was wary. Strange smiles had gone a long way in deciding whether a mission would go according to plan or horribly wrong. It certainly didn't help his case either. Normally in these types of situation, Naruto would always tell her to hit first and ask questions later. It usually worked when they were on a mission but now...

The broom straw brown-haired man looked at her in concern. "Are you lost, little girl? Do you know where your parents are?"

A dejected sigh escaped her lips as Wendy clenched her fists tightly behind her back. She forced a strained smile, trying to maintain a pleasant facade despite her anger.

Why? Why were people always asking her that?

"N-No," Wendy said. "I'm just—" she peeked at the expansive guild hall just to her left, "—looking for someone..."

As if an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head, the man perked up. "_Oh_, I see. A fan of the guild, huh?" he said with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Well, look no further because I, Max Alors, have just the remedy for your fan-related ailments."

Max turned his back to her as he dug around the boxes in the back of the booth. "Here!" He half-shouted, too caught up in his act as he placed a model figurine of Mirajane on the counter. "This is a limited edition Mirajane model with posable thumbs!" He demonstrated the action for added effect. "It comes with a special hand-crafted guitar and microphone that something no Mira fan would give up!" He inhaled deeply, asking, "So how about it? Shall I wrap it up for you?"

Wendy shirked back, a bit alarmed at the enthusiastic sales pitch. "S-Sure..."

He snapped his fingers in response, flashing a bright smile at her. "A most excellent choice, miss. _But_ perhaps you would consider something from one of the display racks? An authentic Fairy Tail towel for a loved one? Or a stylish tee shirt to go with your purchase?"

"It's all right, just t-that."

He looked visibly put-out but remained upbeat. "All right then. With the on-going Harvest Festival discount, your total adds up to four thousand Jewels."

The girl bobbed her head, taking the exact amount from her coin purse before placing it on the counter. "Ah, I heard there was a Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail," she remarked, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance.

"Dragon Slayer? Which of the two are you referring to?"

"Two?"

Max nodded. "Well, there's Natsu for one." He looked troubled for a second. "And... _Gajeel,_" he added begrudgingly, rolling his eyes upwards.

Wendy had never heard about anyone named Gajeel from her foster mother before. Truth be told, it was only a few months back that she recalled the obscure name that had briefly escaped Grandine's lips.

"Ah, is Natsu here?" she asked, her bright brown eyes unable to hide her hope at meeting the other Dragon Slayer.

Max smiled apologetically. "Sorry, he's run off somewhere again. He's probably somewhere in Magnolia looking for Lucy. It wouldn't be a long shot if you find Happy with him too."

"Oh..."

The sand mage tried to shake off the gloomy aura surrounding her. "Hey now, don't be so down. If you're looking for a real, live Dragon Slayer, then look no further." He inclined his head towards someone behind her.

A surly young man lazed at one of the many tables in the outdoor café, with long, unruly hair messed up in a number of spikes that reminded her all too much of a hedgehog. Almost every visible part of his person that was not covered by his clothes was adorned with metal piercings, causing her to wince slightly as she remembered her own painful experience with her ears.

Imagine what he must have gone through...

A permanent scowl was set on his face as he nursed a nasty bruise, slapping the cold mug of ale against his cheeks in an attempt to ease the swelling. As if aware that he was being watched, crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glared at Wendy.

She took an unconscious step back from the intensity of the gaze, glancing back fearfully at the older man.

"Master just threw him and Natsu out of the hall when they started a fight right in front of the Weekly Sorcerer reporter," Max explained. "That's why he's a bit cross right now, so don't expect too much from him." He gained a reluctant look in his eyes. "He may not be the friendliest guy around the guild, but he _is_ one of us."

"Is that..."

Max nodded at the incomplete question. "Yup, that there's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

0.0

Naruto blinked at the familiar voice as a white-haired young woman stepped up beside him. She flashed her pearly whites, blue eyes shining in recognition. No longer was she clad in her parade costume, her attire now replaced with a simple maroon dress embroidered with bits of lace, ending with a pretty pink bow atop her chest.

"We've met last night, remember? My name is—"

"Mirajane Strauss, right?" he cut in, completing the sentence for her. Raising a hand in greeting, he gave a small erratic wave. "Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you... uh, again."

Mira bowed politely before righting herself; something which the blond hastily returned. "Ah, we were worried that you left town when you didn't show up in the morning, Naruto-san."

"Really?"

"Of course, we didn't want to disappoint you or your little sister after you made the effort to visit our guild last night."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly. He had honestly lost count at how often that misunderstanding had occurred in the past three years. "We're not actually related," he said. "Our guild is pretty small and along the way, things just settled down like this after we ended up becoming a team."

"Is that so?" Mirajane murmured, looking wide to his right. There was an indiscernible look in her eyes.

He fidgeted in his place. "_Yeah_..."

Turning back to him, she smiled at him. "Sorry, I just remembered something for later. Ah! Where is your teammate now?"

"Oh, Wendy? She's probably having a shopping spree somewhere in town."

Mira clasped her hands together in front of her, frowning. "Alone?"

Naruto tried his best to school his bearing, though unfortunately, his ire was still noticeable. He was never fond of such tones. "A lot of people underestimate her just because she's a kid," he said. Although he shushed that small niggling thought in his mind quiet, seeing that he still did that too. "But most of them learn not to do it again."

Mirajane shrank back as if struck—her features stuck in a mixture of regret and guilt. Blinking rapidly, she stumbled with her words, "A-Ah, it wasn't my place to say." She tried to force out another one of her smiles, but it only ended with a small twitch upwards. It looked more like she was gnawing the inside of her lips.

Naruto didn't want to point out that the barmaid didn't exactly churn out an apology this time, but quickly put that aside. He was feeling a bit guilty at his own hot-headedness.

"I—uh... it's okay."

An uncomfortable air reigned between the two. In the ensuing silence, Naruto found himself walking beside the white-haired girl. Somehow, not knowing whether he was leading her or following in her footsteps.

"So," Mirajane started after a lengthy pause. "You mentioned you were from another guild?"

Naruto nodded, looking resigned. "Yeah," he said, raising his arms exasperatedly. "Cait Shelter's not that well known. It's nothing like yours." He motioned towards their guild. "It's a small guild, and our team is one of the only active ones regularly taking up missions. That's kinda the reason why missions are so hard to come by for us."

Mirajane laughed politely, trying her best to clear the awkwardness in the air. "Is that what brought you to Magnolia?"

"Yeah, we wrapped up a mission in Era before spending a couple of days over at Akane Resort. This was just supposed to be a stop-over to Hargeon, but it was hard trying to book a connecting train until later tonight."

Mirajane made a small sound of agreement under her breath, placing the tip of her forefinger against her cheek. "The station does get exceptionally busy after the Harvest festival. But—" she stopped, finally noticing the direction they were walking in, "—does this mean you're heading to our guild now?"

Naruto was reluctant to admit that the thought had never crossed his mind even when Makarov had mentioned it to him. After all, it was only at the behest of Wendy that they even visited the guild last night. "No. Actually, I was just looking around town for a restaurant. Another teammate of mine fell sick, and she has a specific taste in mind when it comes to food."

"Oh? Is she all right?"

Naruto waved off her worries. "She's a bit stubborn about getting well, but she'll be fine after some rest and a bowl of warm soup. If I do find a restaurant that serves one in this town anyway..."

Mirajane furrowed her brows as if in a deep thought, unconsciously puffing her cheeks out. "You know, I could make one for you if you'd like," she trailed off, before stamping her hand into the other. "It's the least I can do after last night."

He wasn't exactly sure what she had to make up for, but he assumed it was because she was the one who had to reject their request to tour the guild. Although, he was initially surprised by her mannerisms; he never expected someone of her stature, as Fairy Tail's cover girl, to be this nice.

"That's okay, I don't want to be a bother."

Her forehead creased as a small pout formed on her lips. "I insist," she rebutted abruptly, though somehow being able to remain polite. "It won't take long to prepare the meal if that's your concern. I'm actually heading to the general store to pick up some supplies now." Her long, pretty lashes fluttered as she spoke, "Besides, I could use some help."

Naruto didn't know how or why he kept getting roped into such things, but with a soundless sigh, he reluctantly nodded. He thanked her with a genuine smile, following her lead as they walked towards the general store, trading small talk along the way. At the intersection a few metres away from their destination, a flash of blonde hair caught his attention just as it rounded the other corner. He halted in his steps, peeking around to get a better view of the somewhat familiar figure.

Mira blinked. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, he bobbed his head sideways. "Nothing, just thought I saw someone I know."

As he caught up to her, easily falling back into the flow of their conversation, he couldn't help but wonder why that shade of blonde had seemed so familiar in his mind.

* * *

0.0

"I don't do autographs, kid. No pictures either."

His gravelly voice must have added to his intimidating visage as the young girl backed off, staggering back and accidentally knocking into the opposite table. It was merely by luck that no one was sitting there. Gajeel reached his hand out, trying to stop her from running away. Unknowingly, he slammed the mug of ale that he was using as an ice-pack against the thick wooden table, creating a loud clatter that only served to frighten the poor girl further.

Honestly, what was it about him that kids kept doing that?

"_Oi!_ I didn't tell you to leave," Gajeel called out to her a bit too harshly. His eyes darted around the open air café, already realising that they were the centre of attention. He begrudgingly nudged the wooden stool opposite him with his feet, inclining his head towards it in what he hoped was a placating manner. "Sit," he ordered gruffly, not from the irritation at being interrupted, but from the seedy and mistrustful looks he was getting from his own guild mates.

She hesitantly took a seat, all the while, her eyes shifted to his with every single movement. It was as if she was waiting for a sign of disapproval. But it was clear that she was nervous. Her back was ramrod straight, and her hands were tucked obediently on her knees. She kept her gaze just below his eyes, just enough to not appear rude but at the same time, remaining distant. It was then he wondered why he was trying to read so much into the behaviour of a little kid.

"Whadd'ya want?"

It was enough to startle his already tense acquaintance. "A-Ah, well you see... It's like this," she stuttered out, looking at her hands anxiously as if she had written notes on it.

"Just spit it out, kid. I don't have time for this."

Surprisingly, she straightened up, determination rushing through her body as she squared her shoulders. "I-I heard that you were a Dragon Slayer, and I was wondering if you've heard or know anything about your—"

Gajeel stopped her with a hand, giving off a deadly calm vibe despite feeling a bubble of annoyance swelling at her words. He had already guessed the line of thought the girl was going at, and if it was one thing—one thing in the world he hated above all else, it was talking about his foster father, especially to some random brat who was too curious for her own good. He had enough of the cryptic and well-hidden sarcasm about Metalicana during his stint in Phantom Lord.

He leaned in close. "What's your name, kid?"

Blinking owlishly, she leaned back into her seat, putting as much distance as she could between them.

"Wendy Marvell..."

Gajeel hummed under his breath, raising a studded brow. "Wendy, was it?" he repeated, causing the girl to give a tentative nod. "Good, now what I want you to do right now is leave. _Leave_ and never mention anything about this ever again."

Wendy shirked back, and for a moment, looked like she was half-heartedly considering his instructions to leave. But suddenly, she slammed her hands forcefully on the table and stood up.

"W-Wait a minute! I need to know! Grand—"

The young girl was stopped by a bored sigh as Gajeel reached out, grabbing her by the back of her dress and easily lifting her off her feet. Soon enough, she found herself staring straight into the crimson slitted eyes of the older Dragon Slayer. His lips curled back in resentment, not caring that some of the other members had already circled around them loosely, eyeing _him_ warily.

"You _need_ to know?_"_ Gajeel asked disbelievingly.

Despite the tense atmosphere, she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "I need to know what happened to Grandine!"

Gajeel scoffed, a sudden glimmer of realisation reaching his eyes. Grandine sounded vaguely familiar, and if he remembered correctly: it had been Metalicana who spoke about the other dragon, his foster father's massive ego dismissing his counterpart's abilities should they be drawn up in a straight fight.

"What makes you think that I know anything about her?"

A metallic glint shimmered against the rays of the afternoon sun as his enhanced hearing picked up the slight '_whoosh'_ of a projectile rushing through the air. Unconsciously, he snapped his free hand out just barely preventing an injury worse than a small scratch on his cheeks, grasping the offending projectile in his hand tightly. The culprit was obviously smart and skilful enough to calculate the possible trajectories to avoid harming the girl in his occupied hand.

Slowly, he brought his gaze towards the archway to the entrance of the outdoor café, unceremoniously dumping Wendy on the ground. It elicited a small _'squeak'_ from the indignant girl as she glared up at his smiling visage, but it turned into a horrified wince as he dragged the blade of the kunai against his tongue slowly.

"Impressive," Gajeel complimented the blond figure in the orange poncho standing next to Mirajane, who herself looked torn between stopping him or the new entrant. "That scratched me just a little. Not enough to draw blood, but still... _very impressive_."

His opponent shrugged blithely. The large brown paper bag brimming to the tip with supplies hung loosely around his left hand, and with the other, twirling another one of those oddly-shaped knives.

"Well, I'll try not to hold back with the next one."

"_Gi hi hi hi!_"

It was refreshing to say the least as he laughed. It had been quite some time since the last idiot tried something similar. Well technically, he did just come out of a pretty nasty fight just last night, and it was only at his Guild Master's behest that he removed the bandages on his body for the Weekly Sorcerer interview today. It was something about some inter-guild politics crap and trying to look good on paper; not that he gave the reasoning much thought. It was just nice to be free from being wrapped up like a mummy, is all.

It honestly didn't help that he was feeling sore all over.

Casually, he tilted his head back and dropped the kunai into his open mouth, munching on it with something akin to relish.

"Quality iron," Gajeel remarked around a mouthful, nodding sagely as he shifted the remains of the knife in his mouth. "Not really my kind of thing. It's a bit bland to the taste buds." He made a small sound of agreement under his breath as he shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, but to each his own."

It was to his opponent's credit that he merely stood there passively, watching the Iron Dragon Slayer through half-lidded eyes. Most of the other lesser idiots would have scrammed after his little demonstration.

Well, kudos to this guy.

"You know, those things are quite expensive," the figure commented as he stopped twirling the kunai in his hand, holding it out in front of him as a bluish-green energy enveloped the blade. "Glad to know I won't have to make the same mistake twice."

Gajeel smirked condescendingly, slowly bringing it to a sneer as he stared down his new opponent. For the first time in quite a while, this stranger had been able to evoke that raw, primal impulse that he tried to suppress ever since coming here. A small shiver raced down his spine. The sheer adrenaline of battling another serious opponent, stretched the small smirk on his lips into a full-blown grin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he fell into a loose stance, bringing his hands up in front of him and readying himself for what he knew was going to be one hell of a fight.

Again...

"Bring it."

* * *

_Rewind Omake: Akane Resort and Casino_

* * *

The word chaotic best described the atmosphere as he stepped inside the lush, elegant carpeting of the ritzy in-house casino. But for all its supposed exclusiveness and lavish stature, he had to wonder why there was a roller coaster track that ran just above the large casino floor.

His blond, spiky hair was slicked back—as untameable as it was—and together with the sharp suit he had to rent for the occasion, it made him look smart and classy. Both adjectives clearly did not coincide well with his character, but he accepted it reluctantly. Feeling self-conscious, he tugged at his tie, loosening it slightly as the unnecessary accessory that Charle had done up for him was too tightly wound around his neck, constricting his ability to breathe normally.

After all, there was a _dress code_. And in order to play, he had to abide by the _dress code_.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

"Welcome to Akane Resort," a charming waitress greeted politely as she held up a round drink tray skilfully in one hand, the half-empty drinks atop it not even wobbling a bit as she glided around the casino floor. Her smile was almost bewitching as she asked, "Anything to drink for you, sir?"

Naruto pondered on his choice of drink for a moment. "Something fizzy." He sweept his hair back for melodramatic effect and added, "Stirred, not shaken."

The pretty waitress didn't even bat an eye at his peculiar behaviour. "Right away, sir."

It wasn't long before she came back with his order, and neither did it take him long to find a suitable table with a good vibe. The name 'Roulette' was mentioned in passing. It was foreign to him, but it looked reasonably simple. All he had to do was pick a variety of options and the rest would be all down to luck. He wasn't aware of his inherent luck in gambling, but he knew was that he had to win and not just win, no; his money woes were weighing him down due to the financial burden of supporting himself, a young girl and her pet cat. He knew he had to win_ big_.

He also needed a new pair of sandals, to be honest.

"Place your bets," the male croupier quipped, elongating each syllables in a rhythmic cadence.

Naruto took a moment to decide before placing about a quarter of his trade-in marker on a single number. For some reason, the number _nine_, marked in a deep red, called out to him.

"That's a little bit ambitious, don't you think?" a feminine voice pointed out.

He turned towards the speaker, who looked to be roughly around his age, give or take a few years. She was cute—the kind of girl every guy would find ideal. Her light brown hair that reached just above her shoulders framed her features rather fashionably. The slimming maroon dress, a neat, cursive scrawl detailing the name '_Heart Kreuz_' was designed just below the neckline that parted her cleavage, showed off her figure quite nicely too.

Unfortunately, he couldn't take his eyes off her chest or whatever the hell that thing was she was cradling in her arms. He couldn't quite place the species. Maybe it was a really weird hybrid of a dog spliced with a unicorn, considering its prominent drill-like nose.

The small creature was constantly shivering as if it was cold, and when it looked up to face him with those disturbing, beady eyes, it let out a pathetic _~Puun~_ before slumping back down again like a lifeless doll.

"What... is _that_?" he asked, careful not to point.

"Huh? You mean Plue?" The brunette looked down, puzzled as she held out the creature to him. "Can't you tell? It's a bug."

Naruto didn't have time to come up with a coherent reply as the croupier grabbed his attention.

"Nine, Red!" the man declared, doing well to hide his initial surprise at Naruto's beginner's luck. With just a simple sweep of his hand over the table, the losing bets vanished with barely a trace as the casino's impeccable magical system tabulated the inside and outside winning bets within a matter of seconds, updating the winnings almost instantaneously. All in all, it was actually a quite impressive piece of magic, Naruto thought. Looking down at his marker, he gawked at his sizable winnings—he had somehow been able to overcome the thirty-seven to one odds.

"_Woah!_" the young woman chirped in surprise as the winnings were pushed back to him. Brown eyes gleamed in delight as Naruto pooled the considerable winnings in his arms, as if scared that the money would somehow run away. "Hey, I never got your name," she mumbled distractedly. "Mine's Elie."

"Naruto," he introduced, his hands shifting back and forth between _twenty-four_ and _thirty-two _as he pondered which he should pick. He vaguely realized that a couple of the other gamblers around him had started to discreetly follow his lead.

His new gambling buddy had fallen silent as she carefully watched him work his magic (not that it was allowed in the floor, only figuratively). She gasped of disbelief as he struck gold again, his winnings even higher with his improved bid. "Come on, you can't be that lucky!" she half-shouted amidst the whoops and cheers of the other gamblers who had followed his choice.

He smiled widely. "Apparently, I am."

The brunette shook her head. "I bet you can't do that again." She coughed nervously into her hand. "A-And just to prove a point, I'll follow you and go all in on the next one."

Naruto debated as to whether he should voice out his concern. He did have his doubts as to whether he could pull a turkey with this one. True, what if the first two had been a fluke? If he'd fail this one, he'd have some girl hung up on him about losing all her money.

_Eh_... He shrugged. It wasn't like he was forcing her hand.

He watched as Elie trailed after his hand like a lost puppy, settling her modest amount of markers just beside his on a rather unlikely _double zero_. Her features were stuck between queasy and excitement as the ball spun around the circumference of the wheel, her restlessness steadily increasing as it started to lose its momentum.

"Elie-san! I've looked everywhere for you!"

What could only be described as a small, blue gelatinous blob—the oddest creature he had seen yet—hopped onto the roulette table, unknowingly tripping over and displacing the patron's casino markers before it scuttled on its yellow feeler-like legs towards her, its rather long nose flapping about as it did. Its beady black eyes immediately latched onto the equally-odd _bug _hybrid that was pressed against Elie's chest before it let out a small shrill, drawing attention to its thick, pink lips.

"_Ooh~ Plue-sama!_ I'm so jealous!"

Elie was torn between tearing her eyes away from the roulette wheel and her blue bug companion, but as the ball finally stopped, unsurprisingly on _double zero,_ she let loose a deafening _'Yes'._ It died down when the croupier shook his head.

"No bet!" the man declared.

Her brown eyes widened as she slowly and rigidly turned to the blob.

"_Grif-Fon. Ka-To._"

It tilted its head as if confused. "Elie-san?"

"W-What the hell is _that_?" This time, Naruto _did_ point a shaky finger at the horrible gelatinous blob.

Someway or another, the brunette had managed to sneak in a pair of tonfa blasters as she pulled them out of thin air. Naruto had no time to wonder as to where she was able to hide such things as she levelled the butt of the weapon at Griffon.

"_It's a bug..._"

As the security personnel began to slowly surround their roulette table to fend off the impending destruction, he had to bite back a curse. He had better damn well come up with a convenient yet believable excuse to tell Charle as to why management had, or eventually will, bar him from the premises.

* * *

0.0

_Meanwhile..._

"Haru Glory," the silver-haired teen said, flashing a quick smile at his new female companion. Grabbing the rubber ball, he pulled back his arm before flinging it at the base of the stacked plastic bottles a few metres away, dropping them to the ground with a small clatter. "What about you?"

The young girl blinked. "Marvell, Wendy Marvell."

As the assistant of the booth grouchily attended to him, Haru pointed to a blue furred cat plushie that was roughly the size of his head. "You're pretty good at this too, huh, Wendy?"

She looked down at the myriad of stuffed toy animals, kitschy figurines and assorted postcards she had pooled in her arms.

"I guess..."

* * *

**Side Note: **_I just realised this is the first cliff hanger in this story. Hmm, I've always preferred to wrap everything up in a neat little bow. __Anyways, chapter nine is the first milestone for me. For one, this is my first story to breach the hundred thousand word count. That probably has to stand for something around here, right?_

_Now, I'm sure that with my unintended hiatus these last three months, it is quite likely that I've lost part of my reader's base, so to those that have stuck with me and I'm assuming enjoyed this new chapter, thank you._

_The notes and reviews of encouragement were helpful, and it absolutely mattered in the end._

_Naruto's Personality:__ It's not that he lets people walk all over him, it's more like he's bottling his anger to remain inconspicuous. He is stuck in what should be considered an alien universe? And even with his friends, well, every relationship has a give and take, slowly, the character is trying to grow. I have tried my best to convey that... I hope._

_Canon:__ There were some minor complications leading up to the canon events, but I'm sure I have covered it pretty decently. It's more on stretching the boundaries of canon timeline and bearing that small adjustments I made. There's nothing drastic that's been changed. Still, I only moved the date of the Weekly Reporter coming to Fairy Tail forward a bit. Besides, if I didn't mention it now, you probably wouldn't have notice anything._

_Next Chapter: Armistice…_


	11. Armistice

_**Disclaimer: **__All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **Updated and revised for the (n)th time. I lost count how many time I've revised the chapters for this story. +1 for dedication? Hope you guys appreciate it. __Thanks to ADD Kyuubi Naruto for his insights into the boggling consequences of ripple effects in this chapter and future ones._

_Revised at 29th November 2013 to the best of my ability. _

* * *

_Chapter Ten – Armistice_

* * *

0.0

The underlying tension was palpable.

Like a grimy old western showdown, no one moved, their breaths stilled, each waiting for the other to make the first move just as the sun peaked above their heads.

Naruto's face was grim. His narrowed eyes shifted around the outdoor café as he picked out the subtle signs of muscles tensing in anticipation, features set in unease, and even reluctant acceptance. A majority of the members present stepped back, giving the duo a wide berth to settle their argument, but a select few had surreptitiously edged away from his direct line of sight and settled near his blind spot; the purpose (of which he assumed) was to get a better vantage point or a decisive strike should there be an opening.

Slowly and somewhat hesitantly, Naruto glanced at the young woman whom he had just met.

Mirajane appeared conflicted as she swivelled her attention between the two, and despite the growing unease, she was still holding onto the brown paper bag filled to the brim with supplies. It was faint, but he could sense her apprehension when their eyes met. He wasn't certain whether this implied the end of their short-lived friendship; not that he could really blame her if he was in her shoes.

"Wendy," he called out, gesturing with his head as he instructed the Dragon Slayer to stand by him. Her safety was imperative, not thinking twice if he had to make one of the most prominent guilds in Fiore his enemy in the process.

She shook her head vehemently, waving her hands in a placating manner in an attempt to quell his unfounded anger. "Naruto!" The anxiety in her voice was unmistakable when she realised that she had been the cause leading to the fight. "D-Don't, it's my fault! I—"

"_Now, Wendy!_" Naruto hissed, eyeing the black-haired individual standing over her warily.

Subconsciously, he pumped chakra into his legs, anticipating the need to snatch his charge away at the slightest twitch of movement from his opponent. But his grip on the kunai loosened slightly as Wendy slowly made her way next to him; her head ducked down and browbeaten as she blinked furiously to stave off the impending rush of tears. He swallowed a nervous gulp as a bubble of guilt bloomed in his conscience at seeing her downtrodden expression, but he hastily shrugged it off.

There would always be time for apologies afterwards.

Knowing she needed to be more proactive, Mirajane plastered a comforting smile as she stepped in between Naruto and Gajeel, softly patting the blond on the arm to ease his worries, and possibly to egg him to put down his—quite in the literal sense—loaded weapon.

"Everyone," Mira started as she placed the paper bag down on a nearby table. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Let's not do anything rash before—"

Gajeel's demented smile didn't waver as he interjected, "What's not to understand? He started a fight, so now we're going to finish the fight_,_" he goaded with a small scoff. "Easy, no?"

A lithe, young woman stepped forward before Naruto had the chance to retort. Her short, wavy blue hair was held up by a yellow band as she copied Mirajane's actions in an attempt to soothe the tense atmosphere. She was dressed in an eye-catching orange dress and stand-alone sleeves that covered most of her arms. Her elaborate top ended just above her knees only to be continued by a pair of black leggings.

The girl took small, hesitant steps towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Why don't we all just take a step back...and relax, ne, Gajeel?"

Gajeel snorted, not even bothering to turn towards her. "Stay out of this, Levy." His crimson eyes narrowed into slits. "This is between me_—_" he locked his feet behind the other, "—_and him!_" In a sudden flurry of movement, Gajeel managed to shrug off the frail arms of one Levy McGarden as she tried but failed to hold him back, and rocketed forward, ignoring the loud protests for him to stop.

The plump grocery bag in Naruto's arms dropped to the floor with a small _'thud'_, spilling the contents on the concrete ground in front of him. It went unnoticed amidst the flood of shouts and screams; both of the warring and panicking variety, though a clear voice rang out as it pierced the sky in a gruff, booming voice:

"_Real men let their fists do the talking!_" the faceless figure screamed to the heavens.

With his now free hand, Naruto pushed Wendy back, away from the fight and towards the open arms of a surprised barmaid. Their eyes met briefly to which he silently pleaded with Mirajane to take care of the young girl. He failed to notice her reply due to more pressing concerns, but he hoped that Wendy would stay safe with her; his hardened battle instincts having already realised that this wasn't an opponent he could underestimate.

Turning back to his on-rushing opponent, Naruto twirled the wind-infused kunai in his hand before skilfully flinging it forward in a single, fluid motion. It wasn't aimed at anywhere vital, but it would serve the purpose of creating a suitable opening.

Weaving low, Gajeel didn't even blink as the projectile '_whooshed'_ past him. It grazed him just enough for a cut to appear on his cheek; it wasn't shallow but it wasn't quite deep either. The Iron Dragon Slayer's naturally hardened skin had stopped most of the damage that he would have incurred.

Amazingly, the kunai ricocheted slightly off his assailant's skin; the direction of the projectile recoiled just a fraction from going straight on with its intended course and towards the—thankfully—emptier section of the outdoor café, perforating the thick wooden tables in its path with ease. Naruto had no time to check where his deadly weapon had found its mark as Gajeel finally shortened the distance between the two.

Gajeel cocked his right arm back a few metres away from him, but considering his reach and the distance, it was clearly unable to reach the shinobi.

In an instant, Naruto's overconfidence withered as a metal rod shot forth from the sleeves of his torn-up tunic, momentarily too stunned to realise that it was scrambling towards him. He hastily brought his arms to a cross, parrying the impending assault with the outside of his forearms. Naruto grunted as the blunt edge of the metal rod crashed against his guard. Luckily, with the way he shifted his body at the point of impact, he was able to deflect the full-force of the strike, but that didn't stop him from skidding back a few steps.

The Dragon Slayer didn't let up in the least, a rueful grin being the only visible feature under the bangs of his long, unruly hair.

"_Tetsuryūkon,"_ Gajeel intoned.

As if reacting to the spoken command, multiple smaller clubs emerged from the parent rod. They hurtled towards Naruto at merciless speeds, all of them attacking at intersecting angles aimed for his vital points; too many for him to parry or even evade considering how close he was to the attack. One of the off-shoot clubs was able to bypass his guard and connect with a solid hit to his chin, his head snapping backwards from the forcefulness of the blow.

Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to the shock of everyone in the vicinity. A destroyed wooden leg from one of the furniture clattered to the ground amidst confused murmurs in the crowd.

"The fuck did he go?!" his opponent all but snarled.

Unknown to everyone, his vanishing act was a result of a quick _Kawarimi_. He landed just off to the side of the towering guild house, his profile hidden from the crowd. There was no one around in his immediate vicinity, allowing him to survey the fight. He acted quickly, hopeful that his subterfuge would not to draw anyone's attention. His newly-made clones surrounded him, disguised as they were, before breaking off and assimilating into the crowd.

"There!" a random figure in the crowd pointed out.

With a quick _Shunshin_, Naruto reappeared in a cloud of smoke barely a second later just to his opponent's left, rushing down the length of the transformed metal pole. His leg snapped out, already in mid-spin to deliver what he hoped to be a roundhouse to the abdomen; one powerful enough to knock the wind out of his opponent considering the chakra he pumped into the kick.

Unsurprisingly, his opponent seemed prepared despite being caught by surprise as Gajeel released the transformation on his occupied hand. The long metal pole retracted immediately, zooming back into his arm with a solid '_snap'_. Simultaneously, he altered the other arm to take the shape of a large, serrated steel blade that started just below his forearm to rebuff the roundhouse.

Naruto winced. He was quick enough to shift his leg to hit the blunt side of the blade, but unfortunately caught the full-force of the collision on his shin. He could have sworn that he heard his bones groan in protest at the attack as the hollow squall of metal against bone resounded in his head.

_This_ Naruto disappeared too, temporarily shrouding his opponent's view as another puff of smoke enveloped him. Gajeel waved his untransformed hand wildly to clear the smoke around his person, waiting impatiently as the shroud gradually lessened. He snarled, curling his lips back to reveal his oddly sharp incisors.

"Come out, you fucking coward! Why don't you—"

His words died in his mouth as Naruto came into view, standing silently in a loose stance just a few metres in front of him.

Undaunted, Gajeel cracked his neck to pop the growing tension in his muscles before bringing his transformed sword-arm up, glancing at it momentarily before a shit-eating grin broke out. The blade roared into life; a loud disconcerting buzz of metal against metal piercing the afternoon's peace in Magnolia, as the serrated edges of the blade whirred like a roller chain around a sprocket.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Gajeel remarked as he levelled the now pulsating chainsaw-arm at Naruto.

There was no noticeable difference in the blond's posture, but his sharp eyes narrowed in contempt. Naruto flexed the fingers on his right hand tentatively, clenching it into a fist before slowly curling it open. Forming the attack had now become almost second nature to him as tendrils of blue energy began to convalesce in the palm of his hand, rapidly gaining its familiar shape. He held the _Rasengan_ in front of him. The blue sphere hummed with such potent intensity that the wind caused as a result of the swirling vortex whipped his hair across his face, the poncho around his body too fluttering behind him.

Naruto didn't even find a need to reply. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he allowed his clones to do it for him. They blitzed from their position, initially hidden amongst the members of the crowd, dispelling their disguises in the process.

"You're pretty annoying too," one of his clones whispered behind Gajeel, causing his studded brows to shoot up to his hairline.

Gajeel didn't even get a chance to swing his chainsaw arm around before the clones bum-rushed him, trapping the offending arm away from his original target. That only served to enrage him further as he quickly tried to shrug off their attempts to hold him down. The momentary opening was enough for Naruto to close the distance between the two, his arm already cocked back as he prepared to thrust the swirling vortex directly at his opponent's mid-section.

Gajeel grunted as he hurriedly met the _Rasengan_ with his own attack.

A fleeting stalemate occurred as the combatants poured their might into what would be the clincher to the battle. Small beads of sweat began to trickle down the Dragon Slayer's forehead, but seemingly, a sudden burst of adrenaline renewed his vigour. Naruto watched carefully as Gajeel began using his larger body frame to force down his whirling blue sphere. His opponent's face was strained, and he was obviously wracked with pain as the _Rasengan _tore away at the length of the blade; the serrated teeth of the chainsaw was rendered moot very quickly, having been destroyed the moment it made contact with his signature technique. Had Naruto concentrated more on the large, noticeable chink in the blade, he was sure that he could neuter his attack and end the match there, but he couldn't be sure that it would cripple Gajeel permanently.

The condescending smirk on Gajeel's lips was infectious as he continued to force the _Rasengan_ down on Naruto, so much so that the teen in front of him mirrored it.

"You've got the wrong one again, asshole," the now identified clone said with a small bubble of hysterics.

Exploiting a similar tactic as before, the real Naruto emerged from the crowd. His features were once again his own as he charged forward. He worked fast to cover the distance afforded by the momentary opening, and this was by far the perfect opportunity to end this fight with a decisive finish.

The chakra orb in his hand was a variant from the norm, slightly smaller in size as was the potency behind the attack. Naruto knew what he was doing, even if his hastily formed technique was powered down from its regular intensity, it didn't allude to the fact that it was still powerful in its own right.

The original raised his occupied hand before bringing the might of the vortex down on his opponent.

Gajeel didn't even have the time to blink as the attack broadsided him. It lifted him off his feet as he careened through the air. Not that anyone could see as a large plume of dust and smoke enveloped the improvised battlefield. He crashed unceremoniously against a stack of empty tables, destroying them in the process before hitting the ground hard. Gajeel rolled roughly to a stop, using the concrete walls of the large guild headquarters as a means to do so, though it was more of an unconscious reaction.

With the battle momentarily decided, Mirajane rushed forward to bring the ever mounting tension to a halt, particularly stepping in between Naruto and the others—her expression uncharacteristically stern—to ward off any funny ideas that the others or even _he_ himself would start.

Not one to be careless, Naruto stepped back to survey those around him, inwardly hoping that they weren't his next opponents. His eyes instinctively latched onto another blue-haired young woman roughly his age that had just rushed out of the guild hall, with several other figures trailing after her. True enough, his battle with Gajeel battle had barely stretched beyond two minutes, but it didn't excuse the others for reacting so slowly to his presence. It was either that or everyone around here was so used to violence that they didn't even bat an eye if one of their guild members got into a fight.

Naruto highly doubted such a thing.

"Gajeel-kun!" the newcomer exclaimed upon seeing the prone and battered state of her fellow comrade.

The exotic-looking mage with dead-black eyes was dressed in a striking outfit; the colour combination of white, light purple and navy blue worked well with her whole ensemble. It took a while for her face to register in his mind before it all suddenly clicked into place. This was the same girl he had seen back then, during the parade. No wonder she looked so familiar to him.

Not that such a thing would deter the newcomer from attacking him.

"You've h-hurt Juvia's comrades." Her lips quivered not in nervousness, but in thinly veiled anger as her black-pooled eyes narrowed at him. "Juvia will not forgive you!" Bringing her hands down in a slashing motion, she half-screamed with a slight hint of hysteria:

"_Water Slicer!"_

Naruto blinked as blades of highly pressurized water shot forth from her body, which appeared to be in a semi-flux state of liquid and solid. The translucent arcs zipped through the air, sparing the odd obstacle or two in its path no mercy. His muscle memory having already conditioned his body beyond what was humanly possible, Naruto didn't even have to think as he reached into his pouch and infused the two kunai he had pulled out with his wind nature, ready to deflect the assault at a moment's notice.

Barely holding in her unease, Wendy—now without the white-haired barmaid to hold her back from joining in the fight—stepped up with her own attack. "_Sharp winds that tear the heavens asunder," _she said hurriedly. Tracking the deadly attack heading towards her team leader, she raised her forefinger in the air.

"_Ictus!_"

The similar technique intersected Juvia's own, matching power for power as the large, singular wind arc sliced through most of the water mage's attack, leaving Naruto with just a lone water blade to contend with, to which he dealt with relative ease. He spared Wendy a thankful glance before turning back to their now common enemy, who to her credit, didn't even bat an eye at the two-on-one situation.

Juvia stamped a clenched fist into her open palm, spreading her legs apart as she prepared her next onslaught.

"_Water wh—"_

Her words died in her mouth as a coarse cackling rang throughout the outdoor café. Like a demented phoenix rising from its ashes, the previously downed Iron Dragon Slayer emerged from the rubble of the wooden furniture; his peculiar laughter of _'Gi hi hi hi hi!' _leaving an odd taste in Naruto's mouth.

The dishevelled form of Gajeel was trapped in between some odd form of metallic scales that covered the half of his body that was side swiped by his_ Rasengan_, and the other half, still in his normal tanned skin. His severely torn and weathered tunic barely hung on by a thread, exposing a number distinguishable bruises and wounds that littered his body.

Gajeel groaned, hacking a dry cough as blood spurted from his lips. His shoulders were hunched as he cradled one arm in the other, before slowly working the kinks in his body as he rolled the shoulder covered by the metallic scales gingerly. It only served to rack up an intimidating visage. As Gajeel struggled to stand, his feet swayed slightly as he tentatively took a step onto the active battlefield, stopping beside Juvia.

"And to think I was just starting to recover after that shambles of a fight last night," Gajeel said with a small grunt before turning to Naruto, wiping the trail of blood dribbling down his chin. "That _kinda_ hurts, you know. Even more so than the one from that _other_ blond bastard."

Juvia huddled closer to the surly man, revealing a handkerchief that appeared out of thin air as she dabbed it against the wounds on his face, already forgetting about the enemies they were currently engaging. "Ah, Juvia was so worried for Gajeel-kun!" she fretted, her hand following his every movement as he tried to evade the handkerchief. "Juvia thought you died!"

"Go away, I don't need your help! This is my fight! And I can handle him all on my—"

"I think that's enough fighting for today, don't you?" a weary voice, attached to a similarly weary old man, interjected.

Another figure zoomed past him, already escaping the clutches of the redhead who had tried to keep the Weekly Sorcerer reporter from witnessing the fight.

"Cool!" the word rang out from the blond reporter's lips, an extremely giddy expression on his angular-shaped face. The chief reporter of the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason, was dressed in a simple pink t-shirt with a pair of jeans as he scribbled away furiously on his compact notepad. The 2B pencil in his hand, zoomed left and right, as did his eyes as he looked from one combatant to another in awe.

It took a while for the face to click in Naruto's head, easily recognising the annoying catchphrase that this particular reporter kept spouting. It was the same one who had tracked him down all the way to the front steps of their guild hall during the train fiasco. Though back then, he had been a lot less enthusiastic than this, but still, downright annoying all the same.

On the other hand, Makarov had a displeased frown as he stared down Gajeel, slowly turning his gaze—his eyes slit almost completely shut—towards Naruto.

It was for that reason he blanched.

The pretty redhead behind him mirrored her Master's expression, but it was more out of downright anger; her frown promising a harsh retribution for those involved. It was something Naruto believed that she would uphold. After all, someone dressed in a get-up consisting of a top-heavy armour and skirt (which seemed oddly suited for the young woman), giving off an air of a strict disciplinarian, was bound to do so.

Wendy, who could no longer contain that bubble of excitement in her chest, leaned into him, covering the side of her face with her hand.

"_Uwah,_ it's Erza Scarlet!"

His face scrunched up in a mixture of disbelief and confusion, finding it hard to speak for a moment. He barely checked himself from bursting out and admonishing the young girl to read the stifling atmosphere. Regardless, Naruto lowered his guard momentarily, but not completely. His attention was still largely fixated on the Iron Dragon Slayer, but one would forgive him for being self-conscious when a flash of light flickered in front of him, accompanied by the familiar sound of a camera '_click'_. Although, it really was unfortunate that Mirajane was in between the two as she tried to stop the fight from resuming once more.

The barmaid had the same dumbfounded expression as she turned to the reporter.

"Cool!" Jason said, giving the photo a once-over. "Raging with unsuppressed emotions; the unknown blond challenger fighting against the lovable bad-boy every woman in Fiore would love to tame; _Kurogane no Gajeel_. A tragic love triangle as they fight to vie for Mirajane's hand." For a moment, Jason stopped, clenching his fists tightly as an expression of pure ecstasy erupted on his face.

"Cool!" he half-shouted once again. "What a delicious scoop! This is going straight to the front page on our next issue!"

Naruto allowed the slight of having been called unknown by the Weekly Sorcerer reporter. Had the man already forgotten their incredibly brief interview all those months ago? Not that he minded, seeing that he'd much prefer to stay out of the public's eye, but he could barely contain himself any longer.

He laughed, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes before slowing down his hysteria to a couple of breathless chuckles. He collected himself awkwardly, noting that no one else was reacting to the joke as he did. Finally, the grim truth dawned on him as he stared into the hateful and suddenly blood-thirsty red eyes of his opponent.

"He's not really going to write _that_, is he?"

Gajeel nodded coldly. "You bet he is. The only way to stop him now is to kill him and be done with it."

For a moment, everyone stilled. The expression on the teen's face must have been downright terrifying, as even Wendy and the stoic guild Master, Makarov, shirked back upon seeing his fearsome visage.

"_Cool..._" Naruto mumbled in anticipation.

* * *

0.0

Without the Weekly Sorcerer reporter, who had escaped Magnolia unscathed, things slowly subsided into a dull roar as calm reasserted itself back into the guild. There was a bountiful treasure of gossip piled in his camera and notepad as Jason left Magnolia in the dust, no doubt writing the story as they speak; that one single picture defining his status as the _other guy _who was not Gajeel Redfox (seeing that the Iron Dragon Slayer was actually a more well-known figure in Fiore than him), fighting for Mirajane's love.

Oh, he would hunt down that reporter soon enough.

The only consolation was that he did look like he was winning in the picture. Himself, relatively unhurt, whereas Gajeel looked like he got dragged underneath a semi hurtling across a rock-filled road.

And so, here they were, seated around a wooden table at the refurbished outdoor café; the damage wrought upon the area magically disappearing in the blink of an eye... in the metaphorical sense. Naruto could clearly see the smashed and broken furniture peeking out just to the side of the building. Not only that, there was an even larger pile beside his and Gajeel's.

It did not sit well with him.

Makarov must have acted on an _'out-of-sight-out-of-mind'_ policy; something which the others practiced too considering that no one even glanced at that particular direction.

Honestly, these people were weird.

To his left, Gajeel grunted in resigned annoyance; a brief pang of pain evident in his voice. He had returned to his normal non-scaly form as a tightly-wound bandage was wrapped around most of his upper-body and face. Naruto had no qualms about the power behind his_ Rasengan._

It must have hurt like a bitch.

On his right, Wendy hesitantly sipped the cute hollowed-out coconut, complete with a small frilly pink umbrella which she incessantly fiddled with, as her focus shifted back and forth between the others seated around her. Makarov sat just opposite him, his eyes still nearly shut into slits. The frown on his face did not waver as he looked up in disappointment at the culpable duo, much like a parent would be disappointed with the rowdy behaviour of his children.

Though, the only odd thing was that Erza Scarlet chose to join in the round-table discussion, stating that, with her own words: _'It is important that I be here.'_

And no one had batted an eye at that.

Nonetheless, Naruto was glad that she was reserving her ominous glare solely on Gajeel, with only the occasional suspicious glance at him. The final occupant of the table finally stepped up beside him, holding out another one of those coconut-shaped drinks with the minor exception that his frilly umbrella was blue.

"Here," Mirajane said with a small smile, to which he replied with a hasty thanks as he accepted the drink with both hands.

"What's with that look?" a burly man roared from the table just opposite theirs.

His gravity-defying white hair was oddly reminiscent of Kakashi-sensei, but by all accounts, they looked nothing alike. Mirajane had mentioned her brother, Elfman, only in passing recently; right after he tried to confront Naruto about his supposed intentions with his sister. It was getting to the point where every single look Naruto directed in her general direction turned to be something vile and wretched in the towering man's eyes.

In response, he calmly sipped the drink in his hand.

Unsurprisingly, it was coconut.

"So," Makarov started after a lengthy breather. "The both of you are from Cait Shelter? One of Roubaul's flock, was it?"

Pulling his lips off the bendy straw, Naruto nodded at the question. "Yeah." He paused, appearing hesitant. "You're not going to tell him about this, are you?"

The Guild Master's face was neutral, but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I don't know. I suppose it would be the right thing to do since you all but wrecked our _new_ outdoor café... _But boys will be boys_," he muttered the phrase as if having to repeat it to the point that the words no longer made sense. "Now, I hope that the two of you have settled this grudge match that you seem so set on." A sharp glint in the old man's eyes dared them to rebut his statement. "Because I doubt the council will tolerate inter-guild fighting especially with our..._ less than wholesome reputation._"

This was directed more towards Gajeel than himself, but Naruto nodded, hoping to end this awkward discussion and leave.

"Right." Gajeel exchanged a brief look with the teen that promised that their fight wasn't really over, merely on hold for the moment until such a time would arise again. "No more fighting..."

Naruto could have sworn the words, _in front of you,_ trailed right after Gajeel's declaration.

Makarov still looked doubtful before turning to Naruto. "Now, how is that old hermit Roubaul anyways? It's one thing not to attend our bi-weekly meeting, but lately, he's been more reclusive than ever. At least back then, he'd use the communication lacrima to keep in touch with the rest of us."

The blond tensed, hoping that it wouldn't be noticed. Admittedly, Roubaul and the rest of his guild had been a touchy subject for him ever since he first figured out the Kyuubi's cryptic and vague answers regarding the rather disturbing secret behind their existence, but still...

"The chief is fine," he added hurriedly. "Getting old in the years, but still fit as a fiddle." The unconvincing chuckle didn't do much to support his credibility.

"_Huh_, is that so?"

"Master," Erza interjected. "I think that we should—"

Makarov waved her off with his hand, apparently knowing what the young woman was about to ask. "Oh, I'm sure it's just a simple misunderstanding. Isn't that right, Gajeel? Naruto?"

Gajeel made a small sound of agreement. "Yeah, a misunderstanding," he said, smiling crookedly. "That's all."

Wendy winced, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto. The crushing guilt of knowing that she was the catalyst that caused the fight must have been too overbearing for the young girl to keep quiet. "It was my fault!" It was to her credit that she was still able to talk despite four pairs of eyes staring at her intently. "I wanted to know about Grandine," Wendy added meekly.

"Grandine?" Mirajane asked, her cheeks creased cutely to the side as if trying to remember that particular name.

Naruto patted the young girl on her thigh under the table, motioning for her to remain silent. He didn't like that suspiciously conspiratorial look on the Guild Master's face. "Just uh, someone we know," he answered for her.

After all, there was a fine line between an acquaintance and a confidant. This was not something you would entrust to someone you just met, but he still wanted to smack himself upside the head mentally. He should have known that this was the reason why Wendy was so dead set on wanting to visit the guild. The opportunity to find out more about her foster mother's whereabouts must have been too much to pass off. It didn't take much to put two and two together once he understood the whole picture. The only reason why Wendy would even try to approach the black-haired man was pretty obvious in his mind now.

Gajeel must have been a Dragon Slayer, just like her.

Still, they were here, might as well take a shot in the dark. "So," Naruto asked, looking pointedly at the surly man who had just stood to leave. "Do you know anything about Grandine?"

Gajeel shrugged indifferently. "Probably just ran off like mine," he said. "Unreliable bastard." His melancholy tone suggested otherwise. "You're wasting your time anyway. I'm pretty sure whoever it is you're looking for doesn't want to be found."

"Huh..." Naruto hummed in understanding, glancing at Wendy out of the corner of his eyes. He was worried about how she would take the news. Thankfully, she looked somewhat composed. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, but she must have realized that it was a probable conclusion when she came here.

"Thanks, I guess."

Gajeel scoffed. "_Whatever_. Don't look too much into it." The Iron Dragon Slayer waved a hand over his uninjured shoulder as he walked away with a noticeable limp. "I'll be seeing you around, Uzumaki."

"He must really like you," Makarov commented, watching Gajeel's retreating form as he trudged into the guild hall. "He's never been that expressive before."

"_Expressive?_" Naruto parroted in disbelief.

The elderly man scrunched his face, deepening the crow's feet around his eyes. "Gajeel is still learning, but give him some time. He's pretty shy when it comes to interacting with the rest of the guild."

"Okay," Naruto agreed as he placed his hands on the table tentatively. "_Well_, if that's everything..."

"Of course, of course, you probably have things to do and places to see." Looking around, Makarov nodded as he jumped up on the table. "Tell Roubaul to give him my best," he said, offering his hand in the process.

"It'd be my pleasure," Naruto replied, returning the firm handshake.

Makarov smiled thinly. "_Oh_, and should you ever visit our guild again in the future, please try not to be so destructive. We just rebuilt this place. Wouldn't want it to come crashing down around our feet again, now do we?"

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Makarov offered the same hand to Wendy, another tired smile on his lips as he exchanged pleasantries. "Do be careful, dear. There are a lot of unsavoury individuals out there." While his expression still remained a touch sentimental, Makarov held on tight, not letting go of her hand even when the young girl tried tugging it back forcefully. "Who knows what they would do if they caught wind of a branch of magic as rare as yours."

Immediately, Naruto clamped down on the elderly man's wrist. The fact that Makarov was one of the Ten Wizard Saints was the furthest thing in his mind. "_That's enough!_" he leaned in close and whispered harshly, adding to Wendy's trepidation as she looked between the two.

Makarov's eyes crinkled upwards, waving his free hand placatingly to Erza, who was stuck between sitting and standing, looking half-ready to jump the blond. "_But_ it looks like you don't have to worry much with him by your side."

Gradually, Naruto decreased the pressure on the man's wrist as Makarov released the handshake, finally letting go when Mirajane stood up to join Erza at her Master's side. Once again, an uncharacteristically grim expression marred her face as she held the drinks tray against her chest. It seemed like he had crossed that fine line in their budding friendship, but the look in her eyes was clear.

He was treading in dangerous waters if he went any further.

"_Oh ho!_" the Wizard Saint exclaimed as he massaged his wrist gingerly, revealing a glaring red mark impressed on his wrinkly skin. "You have quite a grip, Naruto. You must really be a powerful mage, ne?"

Naruto didn't appreciate what he assumed was the man's attempt at humour to diffuse the situation, but he nodded nonetheless. "It does come in pretty useful from time to time."

"How true," Makarov said, his tone bitter. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. But if you'll excuse me, I have to be off. Guild Master stuff to take care of, you know."

At that, the tiny man hopped off the table, exchanging polite nods with the other guild members on the way in. All of whom remained oblivious to what had occurred just mere seconds ago. Neither did they notice the burgeoning tension between the two S-class mages and the lone shinobi. Even Wendy was every inch as tensed and prepared as he was, the notion didn't even seem to register in her mind that she could have gone up against two of her favourite female mages—or so he assumed.

It was Mira who broke the golden silence, biting the inside of her lips as she spoke, "Why don't the three of you take a seat? I have something I need to take care of first." Rather hesitantly, they did so as Mirajane left for the guild hall, trailing in the footsteps of her Guild Master.

Now occupying the seat directly opposite him, the red-haired mage frowned, an armoured gauntlet tucked underneath her chin. "I must ask you to refrain from doing such things, Naruto-san." Narrowed brown eyes stared back at him. "It would get... _unpleasant _if you do so again."

Naruto took the thinly-veiled threat in stride. "Likewise."

He momentarily glanced at the Dragon Slayer out of the corner of his eyes, hoping that Erza caught on as well. Although, it appeared that Wendy had seen the brief exchange as her leg snapped out, catching him painfully on his shin. Erza nodded, ignoring the small twitch of his cheeks as the table clattered violently, caused by the reflex action when his leg involuntarily jerked out.

"Is the purpose of your visit solely to find this Grandine person?"

Too caught up to try and think of a believable excuse, Wendy blurted out a quick 'Yes!' before he had the chance to reply. He resisted the urge to sigh. He really had to sit the girl down and talk about this.

"May I ask why?"

Naruto leaned back into his seat, folding his arms into himself before shrugging. "You could, but—"

"It's just very important that I find her," Wendy cut in abruptly, her brown eyes downcast. "I-I just want to see her again," she added almost to herself.

This was a first.

Naruto was silent as he stared at his charge in concern. She had never voiced such ambitions out loud before. Straightening in his seat as he finally understood the resolve behind her words, he smiled at the young girl even if she couldn't see it at the moment.

"It's very important that _we_ find her," he corrected.

Meeting his earnest gaze, a small grin stretched into a beaming smile, causing her eyes to get a little dewy. "_Yeah,_" Wendy muttered, ducking her head down to swipe at her eyes discreetly. _"We..."_

Their little moment was witnessed by the knight, whose eyes were clouded over as if trapped in a long-lost memory. Naruto was consciously aware that the sudden lull in their conversation was getting increasingly awkward, but chose not to interrupt her. When she finally peered up, she coughed into her armoured gauntlet, looking embarrassed.

"I apologise. I was just wondering whether I've met such a person before. Perhaps if you were to tell me what she looks like, I could have a clearer picture?"

Wendy looked to Naruto for his consent, causing him to shrug blithely. Ultimately, this was her decision. Not his. "Grandine is a... _dragon._"

"Oh," Erza said casually before the word finally registered in her mind. "_Oh_..."

Naruto offered the redhead a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, she's not an easy one to find."

"I suppose so. That certainly explains why you were looking for Gajeel." Erza then frowned. "But it doesn't explain why it led to a fight."

Naruto puffed his cheeks from side to side as he considered his answer that would both satisfy her curiosity as well as downplaying his, and to a certain extent, Gajeel's rashness as well. It may have been justified to him, but maybe not from her point of view.

"I saw a threat and I acted. It's as simple as that," he explained. Seeing that the young woman was silent, he took an opportunity to question a lingering thought that had been plaguing his mind. "Is he... is he always that off-putting?"

"He may rub people the wrong way, but he does mean well." For a while, it looked like her strict disciplinarian persona had returned in full force, but then, she smiled; a ghost of a smile that graced her delicate features. "I suppose I should apologise for Gajeel's behaviour as well, but it seems that you might have misconstrued his intentions. He is not the man he once was," Erza said with a touch of fondness. "He has proved beyond a shadow of doubt that he _is_ a Fairy Tail mage."

Suddenly, she frowned, her expression tightening slightly. "And that is why I don't approve of your rash actions against him. He is still recovering from a—a similar exchange just last night."

Naruto had arrived to the same conclusion after hearing the gist of the aftermath or so, according to Gajeel during their fight. At least, _their_ fight had ended on a _fairly _mutual draw, which he conceded to just so the Iron Dragon Slayer wouldn't hold it against him should they ever meet again, and neither had suffered too much permanent damage. The Iron Dragon Slayer was a lot more durable than he let on.

"It wasn't like I was trying to _k—_" Naruto stopped himself from uttering the distasteful word, "—_hurt_ him too much," he finally added. "I just wanted to stop him. And a guy like him can't be stopped that easily, so I had to be a bit forceful."

Erza looked incredulous. "A bit?"

"Yeah, I had to power it down... _a bit_."

"I see," the redhead said, looking pointedly at Naruto. "Not a lot of people have the capacity to take down a full-fledged Dragon Slayer." Erza raised a perfectly trimmed brow. "And from what I've gathered of your abilities from Mira, you're proficient in transformation magic as well?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

It wasn't like he could hide that fact now since it was out in the open. Even if he wanted to deny it, there were quite a number of witnesses here who could state otherwise.

"And your duplicating ability? The strange blue orb that you wave around, and even those weapons you wield, why—"

"What's your point?" Naruto interjected, trying to keep his tone level.

Her lips thinned into a line. "My point is that you're a very powerful mage, and if there's one thing that's obvious in Fiore: power rarely escapes attention. So, it is a bit suspicious as to why there are hardly any rumours about you, Naruto-san."

"So, I'm not _that_ well-known. I don't see how it has anything to do with anything you said."

Erza's face was grim, her brown eyes narrowing in suspicion. "An unknown mage suddenly appears at our doorstep and defeats one of our most prominent guild members? I'm not sure what you're trying to pull here, but it looks like you're using our guild to elevate your status or send some kind of message, right?"

"What?! _No!_" the shinobi objected forcefully. "I wasn't—"

He was stopped when a small hand hesitantly patted his forearm.

Wendy suddenly stood up, her chair yanking back with a small, wooden creak as it was dragged against the concrete pavement. "_We're sorry!_" she shouted, bowing deep enough for her head to be parallel to the surface of the wooden table, her nose just a few centimetres away from bumping into it. "We didn't mean to bother your guild, Erza-san!"

Her rather loud apology had attracted the rapt attention of the guild members mingling near the tables around them. Suspicious murmurs broke out amongst the faceless crowd, steadily growing louder as it reached their ears. Fingers were largely pointed at the S-rank mage. After all, what horror could have forced such a young girl to be humiliated like this; the act of having to apologise and kowtow in public was unspeakable.

Erza was flabbergasted, the reddish flush threatening to consume her features whole before she stood up to stop the Dragon Slayer. "_Ah_, Wendy-san, please you don't have to—"

The young girl was relentless, far too immersed in her prepared speech to stop. She must have been holding it in her chest all this time. "Naruto was only worried about me! If_... _if I hadn't come to the guild in the first place, this wouldn't have happened! You have to believe me!"

The knight nodded hastily, her mouth cycling between opening and closing as words failed to reach her. "_O-Of _course, I believe you."

It was like watching a cornered animal trying to worm its way out. There was no way to quell the ugly rumours now surrounding her name as the exaggerations started to spiral out of her control. "I might have made an error in my judgement, s-so please stop, Wendy-san." Desperate, the redhead leaned over the table to try and pacify Wendy out of her embarrassing display by prodding her on the shoulder in between breaths of calming words to Wendy's ear.

In an unlikely turn of events, Erza turned her attention back to the blond, silently pleading with him as she mouthed the words—'_help me_'.

Then again, he too had been a bit stunned by Wendy's apology, blue eyes blinking owlishly as Naruto stared at the scene in astonishment. Shaking his head, he patted Wendy on her shoulder, trying to get her back to her seat. He smiled at her anxious features reassuringly in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves.

"Uh, Wendy, why don't you sit back down?"

"B-But I, but she—"

Sensing the reason for her hesitation, Naruto turned to Erza. "I'm sure you've made it quite clear that it was just a misunderstanding. Isn't that right, Erza-san?"

Erza made a big show of nodding slowly, though the flush had yet to leave her cheeks. "Yes," she concurred, her eyes crinkled up in an amiable smile.

Wendy still looked hesitant, but she did slip back into her seat, glancing at the redhead as if she might start objecting once again. But when seconds passed and the smile remained on her lips, (though a bit strained) the Dragon Slayer allowed herself to relax.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the table after her statement as Erza looked away in embarrassment, eyeing the members around her as she tried to gauge their reactions. Luckily, it was shattered when Mirajane returned—oblivious about the little episode that had just occurred—as she held out a neatly packaged plastic container of what he assumed was the soup that she had promised to make earlier.

"Sorry," she said, though the apology remained ambiguous.

Naruto didn't know whether the barmaid was apologising for her tardiness or her earlier frosty attitude, but he accepted the olive branch with a gratuitous smile. "Thanks." He raised a curious brow as Erza stood up mechanically, a determined expression on her face.

"It is important that we strengthen our ties with other guilds," the redhead declared suddenly, attracting the attention of those around her once again. She stamped a closed gauntlet into her palm. It was a shallow attempt at trying to win back their trust and salvage what was left of her reputation. "So on behalf of Fairy Tail, we welcome you, our friends from Cait Shelter!"

"_Uh_—" Naruto looked around, more accurately at Mirajane, but she only smiled airily in return. Wendy wasn't much help either as the young girl was as equally surprised at Erza's declaration as he was, but she was clearly star-struck. "Cait Shelter accepts your friendship?" he stated uncertainly, the upward inflection in his voice unmistakable.

Erza nodded rigidly before sealing their new found status with a rigid handshake. "It is done."

"Naruto," Mirajane cut in suddenly, seeing that their prolonged, awkward handshake was not ending. "Maybe you should get that back to your teammate while it's still hot." She pointed at the container in his hand. "I'm sure she's worried sick."

Wendy turned to him, looking confused. "What's wrong with Charle?"

Naruto grimaced. He supposed it was for the best even if Charle would ream him in later. "She has a cold."

"Eh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not like it's the end of the world," he told her, stopping himself from rolling his eyes at his young teammate. "And you would have noticed if you actually paid attention this morning."

Wendy shook her head, standing again as the collective of those who were present earlier—and still eavesdropping—held their breaths to see what the young girl would do next. "We should head back," she said, turning to the rest and giving them a polite bow. "A-Ah, it was nice to meet you all."

Naruto let loose a weary sigh as he too stood up, closing one eye in trepidation as he rubbed the back of his head idly. The anxious form of Wendy silently pleaded with him to hurry up lest she leave him behind. "Well, we're probably leaving town soon, so I guess this is goodbye," Naruto started uncertainly, exchanging a brief look with Erza and Mirajane. "I'll see you around?"

Erza smiled thinly. "You certainly know how to leave a memorable first impression, Naruto-san, but it has been a... _pleasure_?"

Her tone conveyed indecisiveness, and although he could still sense a hint of caginess in her words, he accepted it all the same with a small incline of the head.

Next to the redhead, Mira returned his gesture with a wave of her own, one hand tucked in front of her cordially as her eyes crinkled up in what Naruto already knew to be a common gesture for the barmaid in the short span of time he had spent with her. "Come back and visit again soon, Naruto," Mirajane said, her voice tinged with that lilt cadence. "And you too, Wendy!" The Dragon Slayer standing by the tall archway flourished her hand back earnestly in response. "Be sure to take good care of your teammates," the white-haired girl added softly.

Naruto hummed out an agreement, trying not to let his puzzled expression from showing. "Yeah, I'll—" he didn't get a chance to finish his as he was rudely interrupted by another shout:

"_Take those perverted eyes away from nee-chan!_"

* * *

0.0

"_Urgh_, Naruto Uzumaki," the pink-haired mage gurgled. "_Fight... me..._" he added weakly. His baffling motion sickness kicked in again as he slumped in his seat, his head lolling from side to side like a jack-in-the-box as it followed the motions of the train.

It was something that the blue furred cat opposite him found incredibly hilarious. "Fishcake?" Happy choked out in between bubbles of laughter, paws held against his abdomen to ease his gasping state. Truly the name had struck a deep chord with the air-headed animal, sending him into a hysterical fit whenever it was spoken within his vicinity.

Lucy, who had deigned to sit next to the mischievous duo, standing instead just off the aisle, bit the inside of her cheek anxiously. "I'm sure that's not what it means," she explained distractedly to the tomcat. Her thoughts have been slightly preoccupied with the fellow blond whom she had met just a few months ago, and she couldn't help that small echo as Cana's words reverberated in the back of her mind.

Had she mistaken the brunette's words?

The heiress was stunned to say the least when she heard that the familiar sounding name had visited the guild, caused a ruckus, or at least according to the rumours spread through the grape vines, and utterly decimated Gajeel—one thought to be worthy of the prestigious S-class status—without even a scratch on him.

To be fair, Gajeel was still recovering from the Fantasia fight last night. Still, it was a bit of a miracle when he just upped and walked around the next day.

She didn't pick up that dangerous vibe from Naruto during their brief encounter in Hargeon, but if Erza Scarlet (who she had also heard a number of odd rumours about, but she didn't dare clarify with the source herself) said otherwise, you'd better damn well listen to her. Coupled with the fact that the surly, heavily bandaged form of one _Kurogane no Gajeel,_ who would not stop scowling at everyone who pestered him about the fight, well, it was safe to say that her opinion of the mysterious mage from Cait Shelter had changed.

Natsu, on the other hand, and in typical fashion, had demanded they visit the guild of the one that had soundly beaten his bitter rival, despite still recovering from the same fight with Laxus the previous night. Surprisingly, he put his plans on hold. The expression on his face seemed oddly determined as he explained that they would finish the mission at hand first, stating that, with a pleasant smile, her rent was more important.

And only then would they go find the one called Naruto Uzumaki and beat his ass down.

Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't indebted and a bit horrified at his declaration. A rising blush crept on her cheeks as she observed the dearth and blood-drained face of the nauseated Fire Dragon Slayer. "Ne Natsu, Happy," the blonde said suddenly, drawing their eyes on her once again. A grateful smile beamed on her lips. "Thanks... for everything."

_Pfft_, who needs some fateful encounter when she had these two around?

"_Oh ho!_" Happy perked up, covering a paw over his mouth. "What's with you, Lucy? You're acting—" he paused for dramatic effect as he rolled his tongue, "—_suspicious!_"

Natsu only groaned out in response, raising a shaky thumbs up as he did.

Just as Lucy was about to deny whatever the cat was insinuating, the faint rhythmic footsteps of someone approaching behind her caught her notice. She tilted her head slightly as she glimpsed the vague form of a young dark-haired girl, a literal mountain of shopping goodies obscured her features which she struggled to carry in her arms.

The Celestial Spirit mage shook her head, somehow disappointed with what she saw. She held back a tired sigh, wanting to smack herself upside the head. Honestly, what was she expecting? No one was going to pop out in front of her and claim to be her fateful encounter. Lucy collected herself for a moment before turning back to Happy with a playful scowl.

"Shut up, you dumb cat!"

* * *

0.0

Unknown to her, Wendy turned back just as Lucy tore her attention away from the young Dragon Slayer. Wendy stopped and raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn she felt someone's eyes on her back. She shrugged, the act of doing so causing the mountain load of shopping goods in her arms to pitch dangerously.

Oh well, maybe Naruto was rubbing off on her more than she knew.

* * *

0.0

The incessant chugging of the train was compounding to his headache. Add to the fact that Charle would not redirect that scowling face of hers somewhere else, training it on him like sights on a cross-hair, well, suffice to say, it was grating on his nerves. Unable to take it anymore, he drew his eyes away from the lush, onrushing scenery of the countryside in the cool, autumn evening.

His fingers reached out to hook the cat's mouth into a sort-of twisted smile. "Stop scowling, Charle. What was I supposed to do? Lie to her? You know I can't do that," he griped as the cat struggled in futility to pry his fingers off, gurgling out what he assumed were meanly-worded observations aimed to belittle him. Her words would have normally stung a bit, but he was just too big and strong for her to resist.

The feline stood up on her seat, and in a rather un-Charle like manner (the word which he had fashioned behind her back) lunged at Naruto in a surprising counter-attack. It did its job as she clattered against his lap with a small _oomph_, releasing his hold over her. Charle scrambled away almost immediately, hopping off his lap as she dropped to her knees on the empty seat beside him; the one previously occupied by Wendy.

"Don't do that!" she forced out, furiously wiping her mouth with the back of her paws in revulsion. "God knows where those hands have been."

Naruto hummed under his breath, his eyes half-lidded as the insult whooshed over him. Honestly, she could have done better. Maybe she was still tired.

"It worked out for the best, didn't it? She cured your cold," he pointed out, picking up one of the many gift-wrapped boxes the duo had bought during her little shopping spree. "And the two of you had a blast buying _these._" He paused, staring at the boxes in puzzlement as he gave it a test shake. The contents inside clinked as the familiar sound of glass on glass tinkled with his every shake. "Whatever this is..."

Charle snatched the box out of his hands before gently placing it back amongst the others in the seat opposite her. "You'll scratch the tea set," she muttered in irritation.

"You have a ton of those back home. Stop being so neurotic." Leaning heavily against the armrest, he slanted his upper body out in the aisle, his attention diverted to the vestibule leading to the next carriage that Wendy had passed through quite a while ago. "What's taking her so long anyway?"

The cat mimicked his actions as she resumed her previous seat, shifting in it slightly as she did.

"I don't know," she answered unconvincingly.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, folding his arms into himself as he regarded the feline in front of him. "_What _are you not telling me?" His tone was sharp and biting; her guilt apparently decided in his mind.

"Nothing..."

Just as the word escaped her lips, the door slid open as Wendy stepped into view, carrying what could only be another mountain of gift-wrapped boxes and shopping carriers in her arms. It was only by the hem of her dress that he was able to recognize the young girl. Naruto sighed, flashing a dirty look at Charle.

"You bought more? How do you expect to fit all these back home?"

Charle look at him disbelievingly. "We could make space," she explained in slow, halting words. "In your room," she added hurriedly before rushing off to help Wendy with their latest batch of nonsensical goodies.

Naruto slumped dejectedly in his seat, eyes unfocused as he stared at the two scheming girls—one with a sheepish, but pleading smile while the other responded with indifference and a nonchalant shrug.

How was he supposed to rebuff _that_?

* * *

_Omake: The Melancholy Irony of Gajeel Redfox Part One – Big Damn Hero_

* * *

The black-haired individual had finally managed to escape from the wanting eyes of his guild members, especially after his brief inclusion in that meeting with the Cait Shelter group. Making his way towards his small shack-like abode, Gajeel happened to come across his excessively polite neighbour. Shoving a hand into his pants' pocket, he ignored the man's blatant attempt at trying to initiate another one of his pitifully dull conversations.

It had always bordered on such trivial questions and mundane matters, something like:

_Lovely weather we're having today, don't you agree, Gajeel?_

_If you have time to spare, some of the residents and I have a few concerns about you... moving into our street._

_So, just got back from a mission?_

_About that, I don't think you could just build your own house on someone else's property. Granted, it's just an empty plot of land, but I'm pretty certain that's a crime._

"Uh, hey?" the middle-aged man cautiously called out to his back. "You all right, Gajeel?" he asked, noticing the bandages and scrapes that adorned the visible parts of his body. "Did you have a rough mission?"

"Yeah, something like that," Gajeel grunted, trying to lengthen his strides, but when a noticeable pain shot through his body, he reluctantly slowed his pace. "Whadd'ya want? I'm busy."

"R-Right! Well, it's just that you've been pushing back the appointment for our _talk_ and some of the other residents are getting a bit... worried."

"Soon," he grunted again.

His neighbour wriggled his hands anxiously. "Soon?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Gajeel shifted his head back as his menacing red eyes narrowed at the man. "Is there a problem with our arrangement?"

"No! O-Of course not!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer smiled, revealing his pronounced canines. It wasn't a friendly one. "Great, see you until then." Without waiting for a reply, Gajeel brushed past the man as he stood before the door to his shack, altering a finger to change into the key for his customized lock. With an audible click and a jiggle of the knob, the door finally opened with an eerie creak. "_Bye,_" Gajeel said.

The man who was still standing in front of his door, his body language screaming indecisiveness.

"A-Ah—"

Without fanfare, Gajeel slammed the door shut in his face. Taking his first step into his home, his mind drifted a bit. The sharp, piercing pain that had plagued him since the conclusion of the fight with that Uzumaki guy began digging into his system. He resisted the urge to release a pained groan as he felt his legs wobble underneath him, unconsciously clutching the arm that had borne the brunt of the swirling, blue sphere. He barely got another step in when he finally succumbed to the monstrous throbbing agony that he been valiantly suppressing in front of his peers.

Gajeel plopped down on the hard, unyielding floor of his shack with a loud '_thud'_.

And it was on the ground—lying face down, his body prone and unresponsive—that he begun to recall the events that led up to his current pathetic state; saving Levy and those two idiots that trailed after her like lost puppies, sacrificing himself so that Natsu could pull in a decisive victory over Laxus.

The term: '_not afraid to take one for the team'_ suited him best in the end.

It was only after the Fantasia festival that he acknowledged that his pride as a Dragon Slayer was smarting a bit. Not to mention, he had been on a bit of a losing streak ever since he lost to Natsu back before he first joined Fairy Tail. So, it was understandable that when the opportunity arose to raise his shattered self-esteem, he grabbed it with both hands without hesitation.

Only for it to blow up in his face.

Granted, if the prior circumstances that led to his earlier, equally damaging injuries could have been avoided, the fight might have turned out differently. A niggling thought at the back of his head assured him that he had a chance of winning against the blond powerhouse. Blowing a stray hair from his face, he tried to move to his bed, but his tired limbs were reluctant to do so. Once again, he cursed at himself for creating his own ruin.

"Why do I always have to be the big damn hero?"

* * *

**Side Note: **_I hope that I at least reached a minimum of your expectations regarding the fight. __With all the factors I had to consider trying to plan it in the first place and all the wasted drafts, this was what I could deliver. __I aim to improve, so I will try my hardest, given what ability I have, to deliver a heck of an Oracion Seis arc._

_If I finish it..._

_Which is quite hard to do._

_Thanks for the staggering number of reviews in the last chapter. Although, I didn't reply to almost all of you, I will try to correct that for this chapter. It should be common courtesy to reply to you all. __Also, somewhat interestingly, my hit-count has equalled my word count prior to release of Chapter Ten. So thanks for your patronage._

_Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions of any kind, do not hesitate to message me. I always seek improvement for my story._

_Earlier News Report:__ I think it should be noted that this Weekly Sorcerer reporter is different than the one who wrote the piece in the earlier chapter 'Picking Up the Trail'. It's just to avoid any unwarranted confusion._

_Next Chapter: In Introspect…_


	12. In Introspect

_**Disclaimer: **__All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__G____ratitude should be directed to ADD Kyuubi Naruto for doing what he does best._

_Revised at 22nd November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Eleven – In Introspect_

* * *

0.0

"One more time..." he mumbled, distracted blue eyes peering over the sheets of paper in his hands. A thin brush was held in between his lips, causing his voice to be muffled slightly. "I think I've almost got it," he said from his position under the tall tree.

His clone nodded, his breaths coming in faster and heavier from the exertion in trying to replicate the signature technique yet again. He propped his hands up against his knees before slowly getting back into position.

"_Hiraishin!"_

The improvised kunai_—_tagged with a special hand-written seal to the ring of the projectile_—'__whooshed'_ across the empty clearing, hitting the tree trunk a few paces away with a solid '_thunk'_. There was a look of intense concentration on his face as he tried to mold the necessary chakra. It only ended with a disappointed sigh which the original echoed when their latest attempt failed once more.

"Wait!" his clone called out, waving a hand in his direction. "Look here! I think I moved a bit. I'm pretty sure this part of the grass was untouched." He lifted his foot up to look at the distinct indentation underneath it. "I'd called that progress, wouldn't you? _So,_ maybe we could stop now?"

Naruto tried to ignore the air of nonchalance surrounding his clone. Even his copies couldn't lie all that well.

"Nice try, but I'm not buying it."

The clone threw his hands up in the air. "_Pfft_, _fine!_ It's not like this is going anywhere."

Naruto scowled at his clone. He balled up the paper in frustration, the subtle crunch as it crinkled under his hands was oddly satisfying, before he threw it and the brush away for good measure.

This was but the latest attempt to recreate the fabled jutsu after countless failures of varying degrees. He had gone through every little tidbit he could remember about his father's signature technique from the time he spent with his master during the two year training trip. Not that there was anything helpful, just some memories that he could barely recollect of the white-haired sannin's ramblings on formulated theories behind the workings of the _Hiraishin_. He wasn't even _that_ skilled in the subtle arts of _Fūinjutsu_ to begin with, which made him want to tear his hair out in frustration.

Why? Why didn't he pay closer attention to Jiraiya-shishou back then?

Naruto lifted his head up and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, seeing the scowl set upon his clone's face didn't make for good company. "You can dispel yourself now," he said blithely, his attention now diverted to the faint but noticeable footsteps creeping closer to his location.

That in itself was odd seeing that it was nearing dawn, the first red rays from the sun were just appearing through the trees in the eastern horizon. His training area was far too secluded for the few early-birds of the Cait Shelter members to stumble upon, and both of his roommates should still be asleep.

He waited patiently for the figure to reveal himself (or herself for that matter), propping his hands over his head as he slumped onto the base of the tree in an attempt to appear nonchalant. His clone finally dispelled itself, the cumulated memories of his recent attempts to recreate the _Hiraishin_ quickly filtering into his mind.

There was a soft rustle of leaves, followed by the familiar sound of a twig snapping underneath a light footstep. Whoever it was, judging from the delicate and lithe gait, it was safe to say his visitor was a woman. Finally, she stepped into the clearing, giving him a chance to spot the recognisable brown cloak. His eyes were immediately drawn to the strange, facial markings adorning her cheeks, and her light blue hair; just a few shades off a plump blueberry was_—_as always_—_hidden underneath her cowl.

The awkwardness in her posture as she stood a few feet away from him told him all he needed to know.

Even after all these years, Naoki couldn't get over her crippling social anxiety, and it wasn't just with him either, it carried through with the rest of the guild members, even the elderly man whom he knew was behind it all. It was only after observing this small, innocuous exchange that his respect for the wizened Guild Master of Cait Shelter rose.

Naruto couldn't exactly be sure when he stumbled onto the truth, but it was roughly about a week or two after his initial talk with Kyuubi back at Martha's cottage. At first, he had brushed aside its cryptic answers, forcing it to the back of his mind as he tried to go about adjusting to his new set of circumstances. Back then, he had been keen on practising the basics of _Senjutsu_ away from the prying eyes of his guild members. It had been brought about by a spell of severe homesickness which had been building up for quite a while.

The process was as usual, quick and speedy. If there was one thing he found handy about this world, it was the over-abundance of natural energy in the air. He assumed it had something to do with this whole magic business.

As his senses heightened and branched out, covering a wide spread of the isolated countryside, something naturally stood out. It was the presence of a deep reservoir of pseudo-chakra (the term he fashioned for the energy he was able to sense from other mages) hiding itself in plain sight at the guild hall, though that wasn't the troubling part, dozens of the distinctly similar energy_—_though a tad weaker than the original_—_were scattered throughout the vicinity. Some even mingled around the hazy forms of whom he knew to be Wendy and Charle.

It was as if someone had been able to replicate his shadow clones technique in this world, and unsurprisingly, it all led back to Chief Roubaul.

Naturally, he had been curious, but it quickly descended into alarm when he realized what each of the pseudo-chakra represented: his guild members in the flesh, and they weren't just any basic illusions he could counter. There was something unusual about the make-up of the illusion, a distinctively minute trace of energy in each illusion that did not belong to Roubaul.

Kyuubi's words immediately seeped in his conscious thoughts, repeating itself in a mocking growl.

Unsure of what to do, he chose to keep quiet about the whole affair. He couldn't exactly ask Wendy or Charle. Neither could he bring the topic to Roubaul without an unpleasant inquiry about how he came upon this information in the first place. Having been thrown out of equilibrium after being thrust into this world only a few weeks ago, he had reasoned to himself that he couldn't afford to be caught in another messy situation so soon.

The fact that it was close to something he had already called _home_ in this world certainly fuelled his decision in not doing so.

Besides, he had his reservations about broaching his unlikely situation with Roubaul. Trust was an immediate issue. Someone who held a secret of this magnitude was in a shady grey area. While Roubaul proved to be quite an affable and open individual, covering up the fact that everyone in the guild was just basically a shadow clone under a transformation indicated otherwise.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite.

He tried his best to assimilate back into the guild without throwing off what he knew. His exchanges with Roubaul and the other guild members remained cordial with the occasional banter about trivial things, but he found himself distancing from the others over time, especially Roubaul.

Something that he probably knew wouldn't go unnoticed.

Still, he couldn't help but acknowledge how much more powerful Roubaul was than him in this aspect. While his clones were suited for a number of useful purposes, none could compare to Roubaul's copies in terms how complex they were.

It wasn't just a mere act like how he could order his clones to do after a transformation, it was like they really were separate beings all together. Each one had his/her individual personality and quirks, as well as the frightening ability to express their emotions according to their given character. They even had their own unique facial and verbal ticks, as well as having every characteristic that would define one as an individual.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't stumbled onto this discovery. Despite his best efforts to call these copies his friends, a part of him would always reject that notion. It was almost like having an imaginary friend to keep you company. It wasn't a healthy obsession, and no matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't keep the niggling impression in the back of his mind quiet.

The blond resisted the urge to sigh as he shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts, raising a lazy hand at the new entrant. "Yo, Naoki," he called out in a more light-hearted voice than the one he had reserved for his clone earlier. "Kinda early for you, isn't it?"

Grey eyes swept over his form for a moment before flickering away towards the clump of trees to his left. "Master would like to see you in his office."

That was all she said before setting off in the same direction she first arrived, taking long strides at a brisk pace. Surprisingly, she stopped in mid-step, her foot hovering just above the undergrowth of the forest as she turned to look back at him.

"Are you coming?"

He nodded, dusting himself off as he stood up. He broke into a small jog as he closed the distance between the two. "Any idea what he wants to talk about?"

Naoki was silent for a moment; the slow chorus backdrop of cricket chirps now more pronounced than ever.

"It's about_—_"

* * *

0.0

Lucy moved closer towards the hovering diagram just as Reedus finished with a masterful stroke of his light pen, notwithstanding the exaggerated swish.

The artisan stepped back into the milling crowd in the guild hall as he observed his latest work. Placing his light pen into his bulky pillow-like abdomen, he locked his hands together; his thumbs perpendicular to the fingers as he held it over an open eye, honing in on the colourful diagram. Reedus hummed under his breath as his hands shifted back and forth. There was an unreadable expression on his face before he broke into a satisfied smile.

"_Oui,_" the orange-haired man said with a hint of pride. "It is done."

"What's this?" Lucy asked, stopping just beside the friendly barmaid.

The words seemed foreign. The various offshoots from the three main text bubbles were just too many for her to fully comprehend the enormity of the situation. Though one thing did ring clear, the bright green ink seemingly imprinted itself in her mind:

'_Balam Alliance.'_

"It's an organisation chart of the dark guilds in Fiore." Mirajane offered her a small smile as she started her explanation, "This is what we were able to piece together regarding the hierarchy of the underworld."

It did nothing to settle her confusion. If not, it only compounded the blonde's uncertainty. "Eh? Why do we have this?"

The expression on Mirajane's face was nothing like she had ever seen before. It was rare and uncharacteristic for the white-haired mage to look so serious. "We've been hearing some... troubling things, especially from the reports sent by the Magic Council. It seems that their activity has increased in the past few months."

This was a sentiment which Erza echoed just behind them, "True, it does look troubling once you see the big picture. You would never think that they could have amassed such a force to rival the legal guilds."

Lucy blinked, wide eyes now drawn to the redhead. "They could rival the legal guilds?"

Erza nodded, albeit begrudgingly. "Such a possibility could arise given the circumstances, but there are far less prominent dark guilds than there are legal ones. However, if war were ever to be declared..." she trailed off. Her features were hidden under the shadows of her fringe, a frightening thin-lipped frown being the only visible aspect.

The heiress shivered slightly, but a small part of her was relieved that her friend had seemingly returned to her normal personality.

After all, it had been a week since the aftermath of the Harvest Festival, and whatever had occurred back then, Erza had been even more withdrawn and closed off ever since. She had her misgivings about Erza's sudden improvement being entirely genuine, but it was at least a stepping stone towards a full recovery.

Even if she didn't show it much, the blonde was worried about her friend's well-being. It was hard for Lucy to actually convey such notions to the S-class mage through any possible means, seeing how cautious Erza was about letting people in, but the least she could do was remain close. If the worst were to happen, she could always use her powers of persuasion to force Natsu or even Happy to do it.

Then again, knowing those two...

"_—_and the guilds that Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed back when we were in Phantom Lord were all under the control of Oración Seis," Juvia gushed delightfully.

Too caught up in her thoughts, the water mage's in-depth explanation regarding the status quo of the underworld zoomed right over her head; she was only able to catch bits and pieces of the rather ominous conversation. It was only after hearing that particular sentence that she was forcefully snapped out of her thoughts. A cold chill travelled down her spine before she inched ever so closer towards Mira and away from the former Element Four mage, who, despite the grave implications of her actions, had a content smile on her face.

Lucy didn't know whether her giddiness stemmed from that or the fact that Gray was once again paying attention to her.

"Don't say that with such a straight face!" Gray chastised.

His previous attire consisting of a sweatshirt and slacks had been thrown caution to the wind as he stood in his semi-nude majestic glory. It was a testament to how often such scenes occurred in the guild that no one (barring a single notable exception) batted an eye at the teen's gallant display.

"Look," the ice user said, nodding his head towards the general area under the offshoot tangents of the Oración Seis branch. "Eisenwald."

"Eisenwald?" Lucy muttered. "Isn't that_—_"

She didn't even get the chance to complete the sentence as Erza cut her off. The redhead hummed in concurrence to Lucy's unfinished question. "Yes, the very same dark guild that Erigor headed."

"W-Won't they get mad?" Lucy rubbed her arms unconsciously as the memory of their previous encounter with the particular guild replayed in her mind. After all, what would Oración Seis do to them once the ill-omened sounding guild learned that their team was the one responsible for messing with their underlings?

"Eh, I doubt it," Wakaba, one of the few veterans of the guild, reasoned. Taking a slow, measured drag of his pipe, his normally slitted eyes creased, deepening the crow's feet on his face. "Small guilds like that are cannon fodders in their eyes."

Macao nodded in agreement. "That's true, but there are names that I remember back in the day that are up there now." He paused, glancing up at the diagram once again. "Look, Wakka... Remember all those years back when the Rollickin' Rollers used to be one of the most popular guilds in the region. Look at them now..."

"Fallen from grace..." Wakaba sighed. "There's a lot more names up there that used to be legal guilds too. In the end, I suppose the temptation was too much for them."

"All the more reason why we have to strengthen our bonds with other guilds," Mirajane stated calmly, reinserting herself back into the conversation as her eyes flashed a worried glimmer. "To prevent future... mishaps from happening again."

"But," Wakaba piped up. "According to the rumour mills, I heard that Oración Seis only has six members. Kinda makes you think how they could survive with just that. You know, I bet if we gathered enough people, we could easily get the drop on them. The reward for capturing one of the _Big Three _must be enormous."

Mira's eyes narrowed at the veteran's lackadaisical attitude. "Despite what you may have heard," she said sharply. "Oración Seis remains one of the three pillars holding up the underworld, and they _should not_ be taken lightly."

Lucy tried not to shudder at Mira's angry glower, even though she was not at the receiving end of it.

A sudden shift in the normally perky and saint-like barmaid's personality drew a few curious (and largely cowered) stares from the milling crowd in the guild hall. Being a newcomer to the guild, Lucy had heard stories about their guild's resident cover model. While such small outbursts may come far and few in between over the years, it was still rare to see their usually sparkly Mira revert back to a sliver of her _boisterous_ personality.

Wakaba wisely kept his mouth shut. The veteran took a final puff from his pipe before putting it away, purple tufts of smoke trailing after it loosely in the air. He directed a sharp nod at Mira, silently conveying that he would heed her word of caution. Not soon after, he immediately shuffled away from her direct field of vision, using Macao_—_to his friend's infinite ire_—_as a human shield.

The chain-smoking mage was further saved from any further discomfort as the small pitter-patter of footsteps drew the crowd's attention to the entrance.

"About that guild," the familiar scruffy voice of Master Makarov rang out. "We're going to have to destroy it."

Silence ensued after their Guild Master's bold proclamation.

"Master?" Mirajane replied quietly, wide blue eyes unblinking before rapidly gaining their usual brevity. "How was your trip?"

The cover model smiled daintily as she took measured steps towards Makarov, intent on taking his travelling coat amidst the sea of confused and equally surprised faces, with Lucy being one herself. Although, she was unsure whether the rest were reacting to his declaration, or the fact that Mira had once again did a one-eighty personality wise.

For her, it was both.

Their Master waved his hand flippantly, eyes creased together in boredom as he allowed Mirajane to relieve him of his coat.

"You know how those meetings always turn out_—_same old, same old." A derisive snort escaped him. "Roubaul was a no-show again. I honestly do not know how that man is able to run a guild in his state. We had to relay our decision over to him by a thought projection. You should have seen that old drunk's face!" He tittered happily, detracting himself from the grave implications he had just mentioned just moments before.

A disrupting cough from Erza stopped him from going on any further as brown eyes stared back at him expectantly.

"The mission, Master?"

Makarov spared Erza a glance. A heavy and begrudging sigh followed before he stood fully, arms tucked behind him and his back ramrod straight as he gazed at the milling crowd in the guild hall. Lucy was awed by the sight; it was rare to see Master Makarov act so serious. It was clear that he was now acting in the capacity of the title bestowed upon him as the third caretaker of the renowned guild.

"The Guild Masters of Fiore have deemed Oración Seis a danger that could no longer be ignored. An immediate extermination is to be carried out post-haste."

Gray scowled. "Drew the short straw in the bunch huh, old man?"

Makarov shook his head, saying rigidly, "It is... in the best interest of Fiore that we lend our aid to such a pivotal moment in history. That is why we will form an alliance of our own. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter; the four strongest guilds in the Kingdom will join forces to combat this growing threat."

Lucy blinked at the familiar sounding name. "Cait Shelter?" she muttered quietly, her words lost in the sudden outbreak of hushed murmurs.

The barmaid, having returned to her position next to Lucy, had an unreadable expression on her face. Unbeknownst to Lucy, there was a brief exchange of looks between Erza and the former S-class mage before the redhead nodded briefly, folding her arms around herself; the latter then allowed herself a small smile before she relaxed.

"_Oi, _wait a minute!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer bellowed as he finally made himself known. Seated at one of the dining tables near the entrance, Natsu was surrounded by a veritable feast; no doubt Mira had a hand in it. He took an exaggerated gulp as he wolfed down a final bite of the chicken leg in his hand, and flinging the remains over his shoulder. "Isn't that the guild with_—_"

Natsu was further interrupted by the demented cackling of the only other Dragon Slayer present. "Feh," Gajeel scoffed loudly, an unholy grin slowly spreading across his features. "Naruto Uzumaki? How interesting..."

* * *

0.0

"Here." Chief Roubaul nodded towards the small cup of sake across from him. In his hands, an identical cup was tipped close to his lips as he waited for the blond to join him. "It helps to build character."

Naruto didn't even bat an eye as he dismissed the offer, taking a seat directly across from the Guild Master.

"You know I don't drink. "

Roubaul grunted, narrowing his eyes in no small amounts of annoyance, but the expression passed as quickly as it came; it had become somewhat of a routine for the two of them. "You're right, better do it sober." A permeable silence reigned in between the two, each trying but failing to remain nonchalant. In the end, it was broken when Roubaul forcibly cleared his throat.

"Now, you must be wondering why you're here."

"A bit. Naoki only said it was about some really important mission we had to do." In fact, the short sentence had been all he could have gotten from the tight-lipped woman on the brief trip back to the guild.

"That's only half the reason why I called you in today," Roubaul said. "Actually, it does tie in with the other one, but yes, the mission first." He took a moment to collect his bearings. "A most troubling matter has been brought to my attention late last night. If not for the fact that the rest of the Guild Masters in the Kingdom had acted before my approval, I would not have burdened them with such matters. But, it appears Nabura has other ideas in mind. As such, I think it's time that I stop being so reticent and call upon your help, Naruto."

"Uh, sure... what do you need?"

The Guild Master shook his head wryly. "I'm afraid a certain level of trust needs to be established in our relationship before we can proceed." He sighed in mock weariness. "But it looks like trust is something that neither of us is willing to give so readily."

"W-Wait!" Naruto held up a hand, waving it to stop Roubaul from prattling on. "This must be some kind of a joke, right? I mean, you ask for _my_ help, and then say that you don't trust me enough to help you?" He tried to force a chuckle, but it quickly died in his mouth when he saw the old man's expression.

Roubaul smiled; a cumbersome and weary smile that spoke volumes of a man who had experienced far more than what life could throw at him. "I grow weary of the lack of trust between us, Naruto. It is something I've been meaning to rectify for quite some time. I suppose it is partially my fault that I chose not to address this and leave it going on for so long."

The teen knitted his brows. "What do you mean?" He leaned further back in his seat, even to go as far as to slouch a bit as the wistful smile deepened.

"This little intricate web of lies we've be weaving around us. Aren't you tired of that niggling voice in your mind hounding you every time you have to lie to your teammates, others even?"

Naruto laughed, more out of the sheer reflex when confronted with a sensitive issue than anything else. "Maybe you've had a little too much to drink, Chief," he said weakly as he tried to stand. "I'll come round when you_—_"

"_Oh ho!_" Roubaul exclaimed jovially before his demeanour took an immediate nose-dive, his expression suddenly dour. "Why don't you sit yourself back down, kiddo?"

While it may have sounded like a request, the steel in the man's voice told him otherwise. So, against his better judgement, Naruto complied, settling back into his seat tersely as he tried to hide a small grimace.

Roubaul steepled his fingers together, setting them down on the table before him. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," was Naruto's vague and succinct reply. "It wasn't so hard to figure out once everything clicked into place. I guess, even if you wanted to hide it from me, I would have known about it eventually." He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Honestly, I'm just surprised that nobody found out about the others in the first place."

The Guild Master was expressionless, finally nodding to himself as if something important dawned on him. "Ah, Charle did mention a sensor ability of yours with something to that effect. I find it very impressive that it was able to pierce through my illusions. After all, it is something of a specialty of mine." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You remain as fascinating as ever, Naruto."

Naruto had to admit, he didn't know what to expect once he left it out in the open: anger, remorse, suspicion, heated denial were just some of the scenarios that played out in his mind's eye. That was why he remained utterly baffled when Roubaul remained as genial as ever.

"_That's it?_" he all but hissed. His chair screeched loudly against the parquet floor as he stood up suddenly, slamming his hands down on the table hard enough for tiny cracks to appear on the side of the aged, sturdy table. "Some stupid compliment? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"And what exactly do you expect me to say?"

Naruto faltered for a moment before his built-up resentment returned with full force. "I want to know why! I want answers!"

Roubaul remained unfazed by his anger. "I was expecting something similar from you."

The tension was palpable in the back office of the Cait Shelter guild tent as silence descended upon the two opposing sides. Roubaul had already foregone whatever vow to endure this conversation sober as he reached for his sake tray set. Without a second thought, he discarded the small cup and chugged straight from the opening of the bottle. As he pulled his lips away, it made a small '_pop'_ sound.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" Roubaul asked, holding it by the neck as he offered the bottle to Naruto.

Naruto frowned, sighing slightly as he reached out for the presented bottle. When Roubaul smiled, he assumed that it was a gesture of good faith, and he had been right to take it. He hesitantly lifted the opening closer to his mouth before tilting his head back and taking a mouthful.

It wasn't entirely what he was expecting.

Back in Konoha, he had heard (mostly drunken slurs) about how alcohol usually burned the throat, but this wasn't unpleasant_—_just different. A bit sweet and smooth, but there was something in it that he couldn't really describe.

The old man laughed. "What did I say? It builds character, doesn't it?"

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before handing it back to Roubaul. "Mind if we get back to what we were doing before?"

Roubaul looked put out that they couldn't continue to bond over his apparent love for sake, but he nodded regardless. "Actually, I was planning to wear you down until you spill your secrets, but I suppose I have to set an example."

He put the bottle off to the side. "I... will admit that I have been purposely deceiving the three of you, but my intentions were pure." Seeing that Naruto was about to cut him off, Roubaul silenced him with a sharp look. "There was a time before you arrived at our doorstep, Naruto. Four whole years, in fact. Do not judge me for doing what I felt was right at the time. Whatever your grievances may be, _your guild mates _are, and will always be, a family she deserves.

"And despite knowing what they are, that doesn't mean that you should think less of the friends you've made here, Naruto." His tone was softer, almost melancholy. "They are exactly how I remember them to be, right down to the smallest detail. I have no doubt that the members of my tribe back then, and the ones you know now, would react any differently to you."

Naruto sat up straighter in his seat, his throat suddenly dry despite the warmth of the sake still tingling down his throat. "You mean: Grognak, Naoki, Ba'al, everyone in the guild; they're people who_—_"

Roubaul looked bitter as he nodded his assent. "It is easier to build from what you know rather than starting something from scratch. At times, it is incredibly overbearing to look at your loved ones like this, but I endured it for the sake of preserving the appearance of the guild." He shook his head wearily. "It wouldn't do if someone else found out about the nature of Cait Shelter. The public scrutiny would be unbelievable. The three of you do not deserve that."

Naruto was a bit queasy to learn that his friends were basically built in the images of the Guild Master's departed loved ones, but he quickly pushed it down.

Over the years, he had developed a sinking suspicion that Roubaul's ability wasn't what he thought it to be. They weren't disguised copies like his shadow clones, but something else; powerful illusions the likes he had never seen back in his home world. There were occasions when he felt compelled and morbidly curious as to what would happened if he tried to forcefully shatter the illusions, but he was truly relieved he had not gone through with such a stupid and reckless decision.

When he noticed the uncomfortable silence in the room, he realised that Roubaul had been waiting for him to digest this particular fact. His features were sympathetic as he continued:

"But do not think that I am not grateful for everything you and Charle have done for Wendy. You joining the guild was unexpected, but a welcomed presence that has considerably lessened my burden in trying to care for her. Nabura has indeed blessed me by guiding you to our guild." Roubaul leaned a hand against his chest, his gaze now sincere. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto purportedly kept his eyes away. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered resignedly. "But I mean, your illusions_—_" another sharp glare prompted him to change immediately, "_—_our guild mates_,_ how long do you think that you could have lied to them like this?"

Roubaul ignored Naruto's question. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Roubaul held his hands up in mock confusion. The faux bewildered expression on his face was far too obvious for Naruto to assume otherwise. "Why didn't you tell Wendy, or even Charle for that matter? You could have easily done so, and yet, you kept quiet." There wasn't an accusing tone in the man's voice, but Naruto couldn't help the anger that was previously coursing through his veins drain from his body. "You are not as innocent in this matter as you think, Naruto."

"That's different! There's no way I could have known what was really going on; all I had to go on were my assumptions!"

"_Oh_, come now!" Roubaul scoffed blithely. "You knew perfectly well what was going on. Do not play the fool when you are clearly not one, Naruto. It is unbecoming of you."

Naruto remained silent.

"Much like me, you were only doing what you felt was right_—_you only ever wanted to protect her," Roubaul said. "But my dear boy, you have stumbled upon a paradox. You wish to safeguard her feelings, yet believe she deserves the truth. There is no clear righteous decision here. Your decision to keep silent, while admirable, is tantamount to your belief that you could not bear to be the one who destroys something so precious to her."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "So I'm the selfish one because I didn't tell her?" Releasing a heavy breath, he closed his eyes, clenching his jaws tight in frustration. "Is this why you wanted my help?" he forced out through gritted teeth. "You want me to explain this _little_ detail to Wendy?"

Roubaul shook his head in response. "Oh dear, no. I'm afraid my request might be a bit more demanding now that I think about it. Call it a selfish last wish you could grant to an old man." He laughed, a tad bit too wounded as it escaped his lips. He slowed it down to a few breathless coughs, looking at his younger charge fondly. "I know it is a bit of a formality given the time you've spent together, but I think it needs to be said: just take care of them, Naruto."

It shook him, seeing Roubaul's content expression, so much so that Naruto stumbled to come up with a coherent reply, "S-Stop saying stuff like that!"

"Please, Naruto. Allow me a few more minutes to say my piece first," he said, taking a moment to clear his throat, a stern yet serene air encompassing his features. "Nabura has foretold that the time of reckoning is near, and it is my wish to amend the mistakes I've made in both my present and past lives." He paused, a hardened glint flashing through his eyes. "I wish to absolve myself of my sins before I am taken from this world."

He closed his eyes in quiet resignation. "I am not the saint I would have you believe, Naruto. My attempt to rid this world of evil was entirely misguided, and I was punished_—_" he struggled to hold a tight grasp on his resentment as the grief from his loss overcame him, "_—_most severely..."

And so, Naruto sat there passively and quietly took in everything as Roubaul continued expounding his life story.

Occasionally, some parts would zoom over his head. It was after all, a bit hard to swallow the ludicrous explanations the man spouted, but slowly, Roubaul's story started to unravel; his earlier joy when Nirvana was first introduced to the world; the hope, the optimism that his ingenious invention would change the world for the better, but only to suffer the indescribable fate that led down to his path of ruin.

"I was a dreamer, Naruto. For all my bright ideas to create a better world, I only served to make it worse."

The sudden lull in the conversation finally prompted the teen to reply. Hesitantly, he shook his head, unclear with where this conversation was heading. "So you want me to destroy this Nirvana thing?"

"If only it was as simple as pressing the off switch," Roubaul explained, the pride at his tribe's creation evident in his voice. "But it is a highly complex and sophisticated magical construct. The intricate sequences of minute magic that exists between the bonds of Nirvana, why, the activation series alone is far beyond the capacity of the common mage."

Naruto scoffed, levelling a skeptical look at the man. "I don't see the problem. Since you built it, I'm sure you know how to stop it right?" The sudden sombre expression on the Guild Master's face did not bode well. "_Right?_" he repeated, trying to keep the anxiety from showing in his voice.

Roubaul cleared his throat, fidgeting in his seat awkwardly. "You need to understand that Nirvana was not merely created by my will. It took the Nirvit tribe years to design the construct and decades to finally accomplish our dreams for a peaceful future. The thoughts of implementing a self-destruct button simply didn't cross our minds back then. And I was not privy to the complete details of Nirvana. In fact, no one person was. The temptation of holding a power of _that_ magnitude in your grasp would turn any man, regardless of his will."

Naruto nodded slowly. "That's... understandable, I guess. So we just have to destroy it manually, huh?" Seeing the familiar hang-dog expression on the old man's face caused his to quietly swear under his breath, "_Oh, come on!_"

Roubaul held his hands up to appease Naruto's ever-growing frustration. "Now, _that_ thought did occur to us during the course of the designing process. It would not be if it were to be so easily destroyed. That's why it took us decades to build a self-sustaining magical construct."

"How do you expect me to actually destroy something like this?"

The man clapped his hands together, a faint smile present on his lips. "That's not to say what we made was indestructible, merely extremely difficult to destroy. Nirvana can and will be destroyed, Naruto. All you have to do is to cut off its magic at the source."

"_Right_, that should be easy."

"I admit it is a demanding task, but I don't expect you to do so alone. You will have allies by your side."

Naruto quickly waved him off. "Hell no... I don't want Wendy and Charle involved in something this dangerous. I'll do this on my own."

Roubaul raised a dubious brow that was eerily reminiscent of Charle. "Oh? And how do you plan to do so by yourself?"

"I'll find a way somehow. I always do."

"While I admire your desire to protect your teammates, but be wary: hypocrisy is to delude yourself. Your words earlier contradict what you want Wendy and Charle to be privy to." He pushed the missive of the inter-guild mission request towards the teen. "However, my decision has already been pushed through the Provincial Guild Masters' League, your team _will_ be the delegates for Cait Shelter."

Naruto snatched the offending transcript from his hands, eyes darting across the page as he skimmed through the details. He was a bit stunned that Roubaul had acted without their approval, but just as he was about to speak, the man cut him off with an uncompromising look.

"My decision is final, Naruto."

"Fine," he uttered, placing the missive back on the desk with a firm stamp.

He wasn't necessarily angry, but it only compounded the uneasy feeling in his stomach. The inclusion of Wendy and Charle would only ensure that he had to keep himself on his toes, or more importantly, divert his attention to keep a close eye on his teammates. It just wouldn't do if he was caught off guard. For some reason, he doubted it would be an easy thing to do in their awaiting inter-guild mission request. Whoever these Oración Seis mages were, they certainly didn't sound like pushovers if an actual alliance was needed to dispose of them.

"Why now?" he asked the question that had been bothering him since the start of Roubaul's explanation. "You could have asked me anytime in these past few years to do this, and I would have gladly helped. I know there could be some things that I couldn't really do, but you could have easily covered for me. Then, we wouldn't need to do something this complicated and unnecessary."

The Guild Master was pensive. "While I have the utmost faith in your abilities, you were not the one Nabura foretold to bring an end to Nirvana."

Naruto scoffed. "That's it? After everything you told me about Nirvana, you want to endanger peoples' lives because I'm not _the_ one?" He stood to leave. "That's just great."

"Wait! Our conversation isn't over yet, Naruto." Roubaul looked at him expectantly, leaning in closer to the point that he had to place his hands on the table to maintain his balance. "You still need to uphold your end of our deal."

There was a brief pause as Naruto regarded the older man, grimacing. "I don't know. You were right at first; maybe trust really is an issue between us. Because right now, I don't trust you all that much."

Roubaul looked put-out, but as Naruto turned his back to him, the old man reached out to latch onto his wrist in a steel-like grip. "Remember, Naruto, _do not_ be swayed in the presence of Nirvana. The evil lurking within you will corrupt and devour you whole," he warned, the momentary glance at the teen's abdomen was far too perceptible for Naruto not to notice it. "Your faith in yourself must remain strong!"

A similar vice-like grip, not unlike the one on his wrist, seized his heart as the man spoke. Too stunned to realise it, he was unaware that Roubaul had released him as he unconsciously rubbed his sore wrist. Shaking his head as he tore his eyes away from Roubaul, he immediately darted out of the office without looking back, intent on distancing himself as far away as possible from the Guild Master.

His heart was beating wildly against his chest as he made his way through the hamlet, bypassing the creations of the old man's magic as they went about their daily routine. Some had offered Naruto their morning greetings, but he didn't reply, nor did he even so much as glance in their direction, fearing the look he would receive from them. There was but a single thought in his mind.

How... how the hell did he know that?

* * *

0.0

As seconds stretched into minutes, the ever growing silence in the office echoed in Roubaul's mind after Naruto's abrupt departure. It was occasionally broken by the soft clinking of his sake cup against the wooden table. The typical sweet and gentle impression of his private stash of sake tasted exceptionally bitter in his mouth.

More so than normal...

* * *

0.0

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet during the lengthy journey towards the designated meeting point. It was somewhere in the woods further inland on the southern coast of Fiore. Technically, their trip would have been much shorter if not for the towering mountains that stood in between the two ends.

However, he knew that he was being far too obvious, something that Wendy picked up on. A forced smile and a few empty words couldn't deter to the young girl. For the upteempth time, he saw Wendy throwing him a lingering sideways look. Glancing at Wendy out of the corner of his eyes, he turned towards her with a quizzical brow raised.

"Something wrong?" he asked irritably, not for the first time during the span of their trip.

Wendy shook her head quickly, her long hair trailing from side to side. "Nope," she said, shrugging. Her hand shot up, pointing at the mass clumps of trees just to his left. "Just thought I saw something interesting over there."

Naruto levelled a skeptical look at the young girl, eyes darting towards where she was pointing, finding yet again, nothing out of the ordinary. It was not unlike the exact same scenery of bland forested background further down the trail they had just walked.

"_Right, _I see what you mean."

The moment the words came out of out his mouth, Naruto winced. The pointed, biting tone in his voice was—even to him—a bit too harsh. He kept an eye on her, ignoring the sharp glare from their other teammate, Charle. Wendy, to her credit, pulled away from Naruto's attention as she glanced at the forested scenery to her right. Even if Naruto couldn't see it, he could clearly make out the puffed out cheeks of the young girl who was obviously vexed with him.

For once acting in the role of a mediator, Charle stepped in to diffuse the tense situation, much too used to Naruto's temperance, and to his chagrin, clearly biased against him.

"Someone's pushy," she stated, waiting patiently for the whole thing to unravel by itself.

Silently thanking Charle for the opening to speak, he reached his hand out to pat her head in an attempt to mollify the offended girl. "Sorry," he said softly, blowing out a breath as Wendy turned to face him, her brown eyes regarding him steadily. "I kinda have a lot of things on my plate right now, and the timing of this mission doesn't really help either. There's quite a lot to take in, you know?"

Her initial frostiness melted upon hearing those words. Perhaps it was wrong to heap his problems on her. In fact, he felt guilty for manipulating her so easily like this, but it wasn't a complete lie either. No matter what, he just couldn't deal with the added complications of Wendy being angry with him at the moment.

She looked anxious. "You don't think that something might go wrong with the mission, do you?"

He laughed, which was pleasantly stress-relieving. "Since when has it ever gone right with us?" he said, his laughter dying down to a few breathless huffs. "The next thing you know, we could..." he stopped himself hastily before the others could react to his poor attempt at humour. "B-But it doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen in _this_ mission," he added hurriedly. "We just have to keep our head down and finish our job, and before you know it, we'll be, uh... home."

His rather uninspiring pep talk may have appeased her nervousness for the time being, but the blond felt oddly detached as the trio once again descended into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before his thoughts were consumed by the implications of his words.

Had their humble abode back at Cait Shelter replaced his only true home, the one he had sought so hard to return to?

There was a niggling voice in the back of his head saying that he was merely over thinking things, and with everything else running through his mind presently, this was a welcomed distraction. However, he remained largely conflicted in the matter as they steadily moved closer to their meeting point, proving the niggling voice that it had been somewhat correct in its assumptions.

It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the meeting point stranded out in the middle-of-nowhere.

It was three stories of concrete blocks modelled after a classical colonial design. Naruto would have found the mansion to be rather impressive if not for the heart-shaped decorations prominently designed in every surface of the building. He studied the mansion, cataloguing the small tidbits of information as he slowly recollected the details of the missive he had gleaned earlier. He couldn't be completely sure, but he was certain that the mansion belonged to one of the alliance's Guild Masters, who according to the rumours was _a bit_ of an eccentric mage.

It didn't take him long to decide on the next course of action.

Naruto discreetly gestured to Charle with his thumb, indicating towards the roof. "Charle, you take point. Carry Wendy up there, and I'll watch your backs."

Charle frowned, glueing her paws to her hips. "You do realize we're not actually planning to break in, right? There's a perfectly functional door over there."

He tried to keep the scowl from showing, but stopped short to level a deadpanned stare at the snarky cat. "We didn't come here early just to make a good impression. I thought you'd know better than that."

Wendy blanched, her face freezing into an odd-sort of grimace. "We're going to spy on them?"

Naruto beamed at her, slightly proud that even the Dragon Slayer had caught on. "Right in one," he exclaimed, cocking his arm sideways. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. After all, this might be an ambush, and it won't be the first time we got caught in one."

It took a moment before the cat gave in.

"Fine," Charle conceded. A brief flash of light encompassed her back before her _Aera_ magic finally took shape. A white pair of wings sprouted from her back, and despite her misgivings, Charle bobbed her head in agreement. "But just because I'm agreeing to it doesn't mean I have to like it." The Exceed proceeded to hover behind Wendy as she positioned herself to lift the young girl onto the roof.

Naruto shrugged as the duo finally took flight. "You've made yourself perfectly clear that you dislike a lot of things, and well..." he paused, waiting for Charle to further the distance between them before he muttered under his breath, "I'm not too beat up about it."

There was a brief silence before the feline's voice carried down from the roof:

"I heard that."

* * *

0.0

Lucy considered herself to a closet romantic—an open closet—but a closet nonetheless. So when she found herself being in one of those situations which were commonplace back in her old life, she blanched. She couldn't help but note that it was all rather seedy as the sparkling wine was pushed in front of her, her own wary expression reflecting off the shiny surface of the glass.

"It's not like I made it special for you or anything," Ren of the Silent Nights explained, pulling his seemingly bewitchingly-icy stare away from her. "This was all that we had left."

This was a far-cry from the heavily tanned individual's previously promiscuous and daring nature, prompting her to cry out the faux-pas term in her mind. Her hand reached out hesitantly to the stem of the wine glass, but upon touching the cold surface, she snapped her hand back brusquely. Her eyes darted around the large high-ceiling room to where Ren (who had mysteriously vanished from her side once again) and his cronies kneeled to the side of the coach; the trio of hosts who were currently tending to Erza's needs.

Hibiki of the Hundred Nights, the de-facto leader of the motley crew from Blue Pegasus pretty much summed up their agenda with his bold statement:

"Spend tonight with us," the charismatic host said, his entire being shimmering in sparkles before the rest of the _Trimens_ swooped in to deliver the final hook. "_Forever..._"

It was an odd sight to behold Titania Erza in such a shell-shocked state, not that Lucy could exactly see it, having her own features stuck in the same expression as hers. The feeling of dread only compounded itself as the light pitter-patter of footsteps echoed down the communal steps leading to the second floor landing.

"Guests," a silky smooth baritone murmured. "Stay right where you are."

It took an even larger effort not to gawk at the new entrant. His wild mane of orange hair was slicked back into waves. He wore a crisp white singled-breasted suit complete with a flower pinned against his lapel, adding to the whole theatrical theme of the strange man. His deep, enchanting voice was a sharp contrast to the actual individual, whose block-shaped head and stocky built was... _odd_, to say the least.

Somewhere in between, the lines began to blur as Erza, whom she had just found out had previously met the stocky individual known as Ichiya—or Ichiya-aniki to his underlings—was forced to exchange a series of awkward pleasantries with the man.

This was the first time she had ever seen the knight so shaken.

Ichiya stole a glimpse at her direction, his features scrunched up in what she believed to be his attempt at a smouldering look. "I've heard of you. You are a companion of my honey, aren't you, Lucy-san?" Not waiting for a reply, he leapt into the air, pirouetting into a small twirl. "Your _parfum... _It smells magnificent."

The heiress shirked back, any reply from her immediately died in her mouth as Erza interjected vehemently, "I demand you stop calling me that!" She levelled a finger at the man accusingly, though what was peculiar was that she had somehow sneaked up behind Lucy, shielding herself slightly behind the blonde.

Gray, now clad in his normal attire and no longer undressed, finally tried to defend their honour, not to be outdone by some ragtag crew of wannabe hosts.

"Oi, why don't you assholes back off!" he warned gruffly, folding his arms into himself. The exhibitionist briefly turned to Natsu for support, but found none with the Dragon Slayer currently down for the count. Sighing softly, he nodded to Happy who stood loyally at his side.

Ichiya turned towards him, eyes narrowed into slits as he spared them a lazy glance. "Ah, the others. You men can leave now," he said casually, furtively signalling to his underlings with a small nod of the head.

Eve of the Holy Night, the shortest amongst the _Trimens_ stepped forward, offering them a curt bow which the rest of the trio mimicked; their hands tucked to the side as they pointed to the way out.

"We thank you for stopping by!" they echoed as one.

Gray quivered in anger, a nervous tic forming in his right eye which he hurriedly suppressed with a growing smirk. "Are you really the delegates from Blue Pegasus? They send a bunch of hosts to deal with a dark guild like Oración Seis? Don't they know how important this mission is?"

Eve stopped in mid-bow, righting himself almost mechanically. "You know," the blond teen said softly. "There's a reason why Master Bob sent us instead of the others..."

"It's because we're strong," Ren followed up, casually brushing up his cuffs as if readying for a fight.

Next to him, Hibiki shook his head caustically, his air of nonchalance remained, but to the trained eye, his usual smile was now a bit strained. "I'd be careful if I were you, Gray-san. We don't take kindly to insults on our abilities. One could be awfully mistaken that you're looking for a fight."

As the tension in the room bubbled close to the boiling point, it was briefly staved by the sudden outburst of Lucy's faithful companion, the rosy-haired Dragon Slayer.

"A fight?" Natsu groaned out in response, regaining a bit more vigour in his voice as he leaned against the columns in an effort to push himself up. His prior motion sickness was slowly beginning to wear out of his system. As he righted himself, he wobbled on his feet, the sudden lurching motion of his actions once again setting off his condition. "Who wants to—" his cheeks were puffed out and his eyes clenched shut as if he was about to gag. In the end, he slumped listlessly to the ground, his back against the column, "—_fight me..._" he added weakly.

Natsu was largely ignored as a small scuffle ensued in the midst of his relapse.

Momentarily distracted by the scene, Erza, who was still using Lucy as a human shield, failed to notice the stocky orange-haired mage as he snuck up behind her. Ichiya then took a deep, soulful whiff.

"Your _parfum—_" his hands lightly trailed the exposed skin on her arm as he snaked it up towards her shoulder, "—is magnificent, Erza."

He, in turn, missed the nervous shivers that racked through her body, obviously too engrossed in his current action to notice it. Erza bowed her head to the side, away from Ichiya as her bangs shadowed her features. The slight tightening of her fists was proceeded by a low primal snarl that escaped her lips:

"_Keep your hands off me!_"

The deafening smack of metal against flesh resounded in the high-ceilinged room. The pathetic whimper of '_men_' followed soon after as Ichiya was effortlessly lifted into the air, hurtling towards the open entrance of the mansion head-first. He was saved as a silhouetted figure stepped before the on-rushing mage, lazily stopping the human projectile with an open palm, though what was unexpected was for Ichiya to be frozen solid upon impact as ice crystals started to convalesce around his being.

Ichiya dropped like a sack of potatoes before the unknown figure stepped over his prone form with a purposeful stride. "You know," the new entrant said casually. "You should watch where you throw your trash."

As the figure stepped away from the sun's glare, it was his spiky white hair that stood out the most, that and the bored and aloof expression that he tried to pass off. It took a moment for Lucy to put his face to a name, but Gray beat her to it.

"L-Lyon?"

* * *

0.0

On the perch conveniently overlooking the area with a bird's eye view of their surroundings, three figures were huddled in close over the small opening that provided the only view to look in. As the small cat pulled back from her position in crowding the glass window, she put a paw to her chin, appearing to be in deep contemplation.

"What an odd bunch_..._"

Naruto turned to Charle, the odd muffled sounds coming from below were far too strained for him to adequately follow the flow of the conversation of their target-would-be-allies. "I'll say," he added, concurring with her opinion. "I mean as weird as it is to say now..." he paused, not knowing exactly how Charle would react to his statement, "They have a cat too."

Charle glowered, not deigning to face him, but she glared at him from the corner of her eyes. While it was true technically that talking animals weren't particularly uncommon, this was actually the first instance that they had actually came across another talking cat.

She declined to comment on it.

Wendy chimed in, "I wouldn't say that about them, maybe some people find _us_ weird."

The trio shared an uneasy glance. The young Dragon Slayer had unintentionally poked a monster's nest as all three tried to reason with their inner conscience; each trying to convince themselves that they weren't the odd one out in their little group.

A disrupting cough brought them back to reality as Naruto gestured to the new entrants to the mansion. He pointed towards the teen whose stoic expression and posture reminded him all too much of the off-putting Neji Hyuuga, before getting his ass whooped of course.

"There's someone else behind him," Charle said, indicating towards the figure who trailed in after the Hyuuga impersonator.

Long pink tresses of hair reached down to just below the neckline of her elegant dress, which in turn was attached to a rather beautiful young woman. It was obvious, even from this distance, the amount of effort and preparation it took her to get up in the morning, judging from the way her hair kept falling back into its perfectly unnatural tussled mess that, some way or another, framed her face flawlessly.

Of course, Naruto didn't fail to notice the small exhibition as she demonstrated her magic. Somehow, she was able to animate her magic to control the movements of the beige and expensive-looking carpet to frighten the unsuspecting blonde who came in with Erza. Despite not being entirely impressed with her abilities, which he likened to those of the puppeteers back in Suna, but more to the point, he could have sworn the blonde girl looked really familiar. He scrunched his face absent-mindedly, having had a distinct impression that he had seen her somewhere before.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he missed the small dig Charle directed towards the pink-haired puppeteer, mumbling something under her breath low enough for one to mistake the words: _'cheap'_ and _'harlot'_ mixed in together with a bunch of incoherent words.

Soon after, a tensed exchange ensued between the three recently introduced factions of the Light Alliance. The Blue Pegasus delegates, as well as the newly arrived Lamia Scale guild, heckled their Fairy Tail counterparts. Erza's group in turn, instigated those from either guilds, and judging from their (most of them anyway) aggressive stances, they were just itching for a good fight. It was a bit understandable since it was a hastily arranged situation where all the different delegations were thrown into the metaphorical melting pot. In the back of his mind, Naruto couldn't help but shudder should the same situation arise in his world.

It was just a cluster-fuck of pandemonium waiting to happen.

It took quite a while for him to vaguely put the pieces together regarding their new-found allies. Apparently, the black-haired teen from Fairy Tail had some prior history with the other boy from Lamia Scale, ditto with the blonde girl he couldn't quite place in his mind with the pink-haired one.

The other rosy-haired mage, whom Wendy had softly proclaimed to be 'Natsu', had seemingly recovered from whatever sickness that ailed him, and returned with vigour unlike that which he had not seen in himself back when he was twelve, as Natsu rushed between the trio of pretty boys and the Hyuuga-impersonator with flaming fists raised.

Even worse, Erza whom he had already met before (and whom he found to be the most agreeable here) had her back against the corner wall, eyes darting left and right as if trying to seek out an invisible foe. Though what was most glaring was the broadsword clenched tightly in her hands as she swung it around wildly if the orange-haired mage got within a metre of her.

All in all, it was pretty confusing for a spectator looking in from the outside.

The sharp, rapt stamp of a wooden staff clattering against the expensive marble flooring of the mansion echoed loudly, attracting and effectively halting all activities in the hall as the occupants turned to the newest figure that shadowed the entrance.

Tall, muscular and extremely imposing, his bald head gleamed brilliantly against the sun's glare. In his hand, he held a simple wooden staff as tall, if not taller than him. The potato-head shaped individual was dressed rather simply, reminiscent of garbs that vaguely resembled those worn by the members of Cait Shelter. And when he spoke, it was as if the earth itself rumbled beneath his deep, baritone voice:

_"Stop! _We were brought here for a reason! What hope will we have to defeat Oración Seis if we're fighting amongst ourselves?"

Some had the decency to look embarrassed, while others merely stood there stoically, grim expressions now replacing any previous notions of a fight. Even Natsu paused in mid-step, fists still raised, but no longer aflame. He slowly brought it down as he waited for the hulking man to speak again.

"I am relieved that you all understand the gravity of the situation. For now, I hope that we can put our differences aside to combat the threat that threatens our world," he said, smiling thinly. From his perch on the roof, Naruto saw the man frown as he scanned the immediate area.

"Now... Where are the delegates from Cait Shelter?"

* * *

_Omake: Misappropriation of Information Part One_

* * *

_Weekly Sorcerer 'Juicy Gossip' Column: Titania Erza Hates Kids?_

_By Francisco Flores_

_In one of the most talked about rumours that has gripped the hearts of her fans in Fiore and beyond, unconfirmed reports regarding the hidden sadistic streak of Fairy Tail's beloved Titania Erza has been pouring into our office as of late. __An anonymous source who happened to at the guild during the incident has disclosed some disturbing information of Erza Scarlet's heinous actions._

"_I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes," our source explains. "I mean she had this little girl just grovelling on her knees in front of her, asking her to beg for forgiveness like some... like a dog!_

"_And man, this kid was like bawling her eyes out when suddenly Erza takes out one of those swords of hers and just threatens her with it. Saying stuff like 'Beg some more' and 'If you don't, your brother dies'. I don't have to tell you how horrible it was watching something like that.'_

_Public reaction has been unsurprisingly negative ever since these rumours first started to spread around the Kingdom. One previously loyal fan, Omero Gustav had this to say:_

'_I used to think of Erza as a pretty and homely woman, I m-mean, someone like her w-would make a great w-wife, but ever since these ugly rumours came round, I'm seeing her in a whole different light. I knew there was something off about her personality. No one person could be that... p-perfect!_

'_I was such a fool to believe it, and to think that someday it might have all been real... I hate you, Erza Scarlet! I hate you so much! Oh God, stop the inter—'_

_Our interview was cut short considering the interviewee had to be restrained following his outburst, but as you can see from the raw, unbridled malice behind his words, it is clear that the shock of hearing his idol's true personality shook him to his core. Now, word around the office is that even her reputation as an S-class mage has taken a nosedive with potential clients avoiding Fairy Tail in general. What this means for the future of this bright, young mage is grim at best._

_At the time of publishing, Erza Scarlet could not be reached for comment._

* * *

_Omake: The Melancholy Irony of Gajeel Redfox Part Two - Trials of a Double Agent_

* * *

When it was announced that only Team Natsu would be allowed to undergo the inter-guild mission, Makarov found Gajeel directing a brief look at him discreetly. Whatever it was, the urgency in his body language, and the way the normally reserved man fidgeted restlessly where he stood certainly highlighted the importance of the need to talk. Makarov signalled the Dragon Slayer to reconvene back in the safety of his office.

Gajeel arrived not five minutes later.

The black-haired man stamped down on the aged mahogany desk as he leaned over it slightly to glare at him. "What do you mean I can't go?! I wanna go!"

Makarov slitted his eyes shut. "I thought I told you to end this feud you have with that boy."

"Feud? What feud? Uzumaki and I are—" his beady eyes shifted left and right, "—really good friends. The best of friends! I just wanna meet him again so that we can talk... and _hang out_?" The upward inflection of his voice didn't lend him any credibility. "Besides, you know those idiots could use some back-up."

Makarov ignored the casual way he brushed off his guild mates. "I'm sure you could wait until the end of the mission, right? Because I doubt the two of you could _hang out_ in the middle of a very important mission like this. Besides, don't you have _another_ thing you need to take care of?"

Gajeel snorted resentfully. "That information I gave you back at the festival was good for another week or so. _He_ won't be making his move anytime soon. It's like _he's_ biding his time for some important thing. Whatever it is, _he_ won't tell me about it."

Makarov harrumphed. "Be that as it may, I can't in good conscience include you in the group. It would be like adding fuel to the fire. It's bad enough that Natsu's going. I won't have the two of you fighting your allies. It might just get me kicked out of the Provincial Guild Masters' League." He lowered his voice to an inaudible whisper, "Not that it's such a bad thing. Still, I hope that Erza would be able to control him."

"Great, just take that idiot out and put me in the group. I'm the one who has a beef with Uzumaki, not Nat—" his accidental slip up caused his eyes to widen, "—su," he finished lamely.

"I thought you said the two of you were best friends?"

"Fine!" Gajeel bit out as he turned to leave, mashing his hands in his pockets to hide his anger. "But knowing Uzumaki, he'd beat Natsu anyway." He said, lips curving up into a fanged smile.

"Natsu wouldn't do that," Makarov said with as much conviction as he could muster. "He promised!"

* * *

**Side Note: **_Finally, the Oración Seis arc begins. _

_Thanks for the huge response. ____Again, I would like to apologise for the loose plot progression. I'll try to incorporate it better later since it's hard to move forward with a canon arc in place. I know it's bad form to ask readers to wait for a plot to show up, but please bear with me. If you can't, then it's a failing of my abilities to properly work out the kinks in my story._

_Hiraishin: Heavens to Betsy, no, he will not learn it._

_Power Level:__ I had a few people asked me about his current level after the time skip, and as it stands, he's pretty much reached the glass ceiling of his potential. Regarding the need for him to require two hands for a normal Rasengan was more about whether I should stick to his uniqueness or choose to disregard that in favour of showing progress, so in the end after reading a couple of reviews, I have now changed it to the latter._

_Next Chapter: Say Your Prayers…_


	13. Say Your Prayers

_**Disclaimer: **__All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: Imminent Hiatus. **I am going to enlist soon, so updates are going to be sporadic at best. __Still, some of the replies I've received, despite the rage content, are endearing. __I never knew my story meant 'that' much to you guys. __Let's see if you guys can hold out for the next two years when I'm not active._

_Revised at 24th November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve – Say Your Prayers_

* * *

0.0

"Well, I guess that's us, huh?"

Slowly, they backed away from the window and proceeded down the side of the building as stealthily as they could, hoping that none of the occupants inside would be alerted to their presence. Not to appear as if they've snuck off to the side, the trio backtracked further into the surrounding forest before reusing the dirt path straight to the mansion. It may have eaten away a few minutes, but he hoped that their timing would not appear suspicious to their new comrades.

He wouldn't want them to think that his team had been doing anything untoward, like spying on them or something.

Which they did...

"You're late," the pink-haired harlot, whom Charle had lovingly named, commented dolefully; that was even before their shadows, cast from the afternoon sun, could cross the threshold of the mansion's ornate doors.

Naruto's hand hovered in the air in the middle of a greeting, but he quickly balled it into a fist to cover his mouth and disguise a fake cough. "Sorry," he lied. "We got lost."

An elegant snort escaped from the young woman. "That's rich." Her eyes rolled upwards and to her left as she regarded her stoic white-haired companion, pointedly awaiting his approval. When it appeared that she wasn't going to receive it, her lips puckered into a petulant pout. "Lyon-sama..." Her soft whine went largely ignored as the towering potato-head shaped mage before them stepped forward, craning his neck down to regard the much shorter Naruto.

"You are the delegates from Cait Shelter, I presume?"

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki," the teen introduced with a small wave. "And this is Wendy and Charle," he pointed out respectively. "Sorry about being late. We're uh, not really familiar with the area, so it was hard for us to find a way through these woods."

The man's eyes travelled away from his, glancing at Charle for a moment before resting it upon Wendy. Soft murmurs broke out amongst the group as the Sky Dragon Slayer was thrust into the spotlight. Naruto didn't need to eavesdrop on the hushed-toned conversations to know what they were insinuating. There was an inscrutable pause as she struggled not to pull away from the odd staring contest, but just as it started, it ended.

"Jura Neekis," he offered simply, exchanging his own nod of assent with Naruto.

It was as if Wendy had passed some sort of initiation test.

Naruto surreptitiously flashed Wendy a reassuring smile. "A Wizard Saint, huh? I never thought they'd take this so seriously." He chuckled, something that was not shared by the mage in front of him.

Jura raised an oddly shaped brow at him. "It was deemed necessary," he explained before turning back to face the rest of the group. "The delegates from the four guilds have gathered. Now is the time for_—_"

"Wait!" Sherry said hurriedly, addressing Naruto and his team. "Now, I'm not sure how things are done in your guild, but don't you think you're being irresponsible by bringing _her_ along? We're trying to exterminate one of the most powerful dark guilds in the Kingdom here! Don't you think she's too young for a mission like this?"

"Sherry does have a point," Lyon, the incredibly apt Hyuuga impersonator, concurred.

That small boost from her long-time idol fuelled her desire to drive the point home as several more voiced their concerns, with Sherry Blendi (someone he could finally put a name to a face) being the most vocal. Naruto stood as an observer in the midst of the one-sided discussion. He was surprised and equally annoyed that no one had bothered to ask his or Wendy's opinion on the matter. The girl in question looked conflicted; her reserved nature barely suppressing her resentment at being looked down on.

He briefly searched the hall, immediately catching sight of the only person he knew.

The redhead, oddly enough, was standing over a downed orange-haired individual; a slender leg casually pinning him down on the floor. As peculiar as it was, it became increasingly likely to him that Erza Scarlet was the only person he deigned to speak to right now. So, he waved at her, trying his best to ignore the strange circumstances.

A breathless '_oomph_' emanated from the man dressed in the white suit as Erza dealt another rigid kick to his midriff. She had her head bowed as she whispered a thinly-veiled threat that he could barely hear. The knight swiftly made her way towards him, knowing full well that she had the undivided attention of those around her.

"Naruto-san," Erza greeted amicably as she held out an armoured gauntlet. "I never thought we'd meet again so soon."

The blond returned the handshake with equal vigour. "Me neither."

Erza turned, smiling softly as she held out the same hand to the young girl next to him. "I apologise, Wendy-san. The others were merely taken aback at first because of how young you are, but I can assure you that it was not their intention to belittle your ability."

Wendy nodded hastily as she accepted the explanation without pause. "R-Right." She kept her head ducked down to hide the cherry-red flush on her cheeks. "You don't have to apologise," she added meekly. It was clear that despite their previous awkward confrontation a few weeks back, Wendy still hadn't gotten over her starstruck awe at meeting the famous S-class mage again.

"Great!" Naruto said suddenly, clapping his hands together for effect as he tried to alleviate the spotlight away from his charge.

He was thankful to Erza for her help. It was almost as if he could feel the sudden shift in the group's perception after her small vote of confidence for his teammate. Soon enough, he was pulled into a conversation with the redhead; helpless and partly amused to do anything as Wendy was dragged away to a sofa by the trio of hosts from the equally famed guild, Blue Pegasus.

From his earlier observations, they were... _mostly_ harmless.

"Naruto-san," Erza called out, causing him to tear his eyes away from the entertaining little byplay of Charle and her new male suitor_—_the blue furred tomcat whose name escaped him_—_as he trailed after her like an abashed schoolgirl.

The irony of it was lost on Naruto.

"By any chance have you_—_" the redhead made a show of clearing her throat, but it came off as if she was nervous, "_—_read the latest issue of the Weekly Sorcerer?"

"Er, no?"

The gossip rag, which shared polar opposite opinions in his household, with Wendy staunchly defending it and Charle bemoaning about why the young girl would do so, had never been on his must-read list.

"Well, they wrote about the time back when you were in town. They mentioned quite a bit about you, Gajeel and Mira."Tthere was a hesitant pause. "And me as well..."

Naruto was well aware that the _'exclusive'_ about their assumed love triangle had caused quite a stir, especially in Diligeon where his team was quite well known. It had first been brought to his attention after feeling the weight of the moody glares from some of the male, and even female, denizens when they rolled into town. That had driven him to gleam information from various sources who were _'in-the-know'_ about the on-goings in Fiore.

Basically, they were glorified gossip-mongers.

But it was clear that being thrust into the spotlight as one of Mirajane's lovers_—_the famous cover girl, asides from Jenny Realight, of the magazine itself – had caused his stock to fall with her largely male fan-base. He was glad that Wendy and Charle had not caught wind of it yet, though he did hear the Dragon Slayer saying something about buying the latest issue after the mission.

Naruto shook his head. He would cross that bridge when he had to.

"Well, I haven't read it yet, but I did hear about the uh, love triangle." Naruto felt his cheeks flush red at the admission. "T-They'd write anything just to sell their magazine, huh?" he ended it with a laugh, though it was obviously forced.

Erza seemed happy to find another awkward soul to agree with her. "You think so too?"

"Yeah, I've been getting some weird looks from people lately."

"It has been the same for me as well. There were some... _unflattering_ things in the magazine about me," Erza fumbled with her words. "A-And my apparent dislike for children. I fear it has sullied my reputation in Magnolia. The children in town seem to run away screaming whenever they see me," she added quietly before perking up. "Although, it could just be they're involving me in one of their hide-and-seek game."

"R-Right, that could be it..." His hand reached up to the back of his head to rub at it. Seeing a way to avoid the awkwardness of their current topic, he gestured to the male cat who stood next to Charle, though his teammate looked content with just ignoring him. "It seems like we're not the only ones making nice."

"Yes, you aren't," a voice agreed behind him, the tone dripping with suspicion. The orange-haired individual stepped into view beside them, his black eyes narrowing skeptically as he regarded the taller teen. The eccentric man swivelled his arms, ending it in some sort of rumba pose. "You must be wondering who I am, no?"

Unsure of what to do, Naruto slowly inclined his head in agreement, making no mention of the fact that Erza had literally jumped back a few metres away as if his mere presence was like lava.

"I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki," the man said, pronouncing each syllable of his name deliberately. "And I_—_" he proceeded to wiggle his index finger in the air, face scrunched up as he if he caught onto something, "_—_have heard quite a bit about _you_, Naruto-san."

The teen chose to remain silent, furrowing his brows as he tried to figure out this supposed dirt the man had on him. Slowly, the revelation dawned on him, his expression reversing from confusion to a tasteless grimace. It seemed that there was no escape from having to discuss that damned Weekly Sorcerer issue.

"Oh yeah," he grumbled. "_That..._"

Ichiya nodded, twisting his lips into a wickedly sleek smile. "That indeed, my boy," the man with the broad cleft chin concurred. "It takes a certain kind of _man_ to pull off something like you did. Therefore, I must commend you on your_—_" he bobbed his head to the side as if trying to find the right word, "_—__valour._"

"You know it was fake, right? We fought because_—_"

The perfume mage tutted under his breath, halting his explanation. "Now, now," he said, trying to placate Naruto before him with his hands held low. "You don't have to hide your reasons for doing so." Placing his forefinger to his lips, he leaned in close and wiggled his brows playfully as he directed his attention towards Erza, who in the midst of their conversation found herself shying far away from them. "Being charming can only get you so far," he said astutely. "In the end, one must be prepared to fight for the woman you love."

It wasn't technically untrue, Naruto realised. While he wasn't really an expert on the subject, he had naturally assumed love played along that particularly fine line.

While he remained silent, pondering the man's profound philosophy, Ichiya smiled and patted the teen's hand knowingly. "It takes a man to understand and decipher another man's actions, and it is only by doing so that we will take our first step and delve into that deep, uncharted abyss they call love."

A prolonged pause settled between the two as the Genin tried not to squirm.

"Uh, okay_..._"

Ichiya swept his hair back as he turned. "It has been fascinating to talk with you, Naruto-san. I only hope that we can continue to do so in the future." He walked, rather suspiciously in the general direction where Erza was, but stopped in mid-step, turning his body slightly to offer a final parting pose.

"There is a rather exotic aroma about you; something I quite can't place in my collection." Ichiya took an exaggerated whiff and closed his eyes as he basked in Naruto's supposed scent. "Spicy," he finally commented, his eyes slowly opening as he regarded the shinobi. "You truly are a powerful individual."

Ichiya allowed no room for a rebuttal as he briskly headed towards where Erza and Jura were currently conversing.

The blond had no qualms that he would be their topic of discussion considering the man's veiled assessment of him. For the time being, he'd give the trio a wide berth, his feet already unconsciously bringing him towards more familiar faces, which in this case, was the under duress expression of one Wendy Marvell.

As it was, someone stood in his way, intercepting him from his target. Judging from her tense body language as she tried to maintain the smile on her face, the other blonde must have been at her wits end to get his undivided attention.

"Naruto!"

* * *

0.0

Lucy waited for that gleam of recognition to reach his eyes; the strained smile plastered across her face threatened to break with each passing second. When it didn't, Lucy released her smile and sighed heavily as she bowed her head, not wanting the teen before her to see how flushed her cheeks were after failing to be recognised.

"You look familiar," he finally said.

The heiress realised that was the closest she could have hope for as an apology. In response, she lifted her fringe to show off her forehead, half-hoping that it would make a difference. "We've met before, remember? Back at Hargeon?" She smiled sheepishly as she pointed to herself. "At the magic store? Lucy?"

Naruto sucked in a breath, eyes wide as it finally clicked in his mind. "You're that girl who wanted to join our guild_—_"

"_Yeah!_" she cried out, clapping her hands in relief.

"_—_but didn't," he finished, much to her dismay.

Lucy had the tact to cringe, her features downcast as she avoided eye contact with the other blond. She wasn't hoping to be remembered in such a negative light. But considering the way they parted in their last meeting and how she had all but dishonoured her agreement to join Cait Shelter, she wouldn't blame him for holding a grudge.

"You're not mad, are you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nah, I just assumed you found another guild," he said, looking down at the pink Fairy Tail guild insignia on the back of her hand.

She rubbed at it without thinking, laughing weakly. "Well, after we met, one thing just led to another, and well, it just sort of happened."

Much to her ease, he smiled. "That's nice," he said. "But it is a shame that you didn't join us. You must be a powerful mage to be chosen for a mission this important."

"I-I'm not," Lucy admitted hastily, feeling her cheeks heat up again at the over-hyped exaggerations surrounding her abilities. "Natsu and Gray are the ones who really do most of the work." She pointed to the duo in the distance; both of whom were locked in conversation. "And well, you know Erza," she trailed off, letting him draw his own conclusions about the redhead. She was surprised to see that the two did apparently know each other, quite well too it seemed.

Naruto looked unconvinced. "It's not good to sell yourself short. I'm sure you're pretty capable. Your teammates must certainly think so if they brought you along."

The Celestial Spirit mage dismissed his claims with an erratic wave of her hand. "I-It's not like that! I'm just someone they dragged along to fill up the numbers." At that, her shoulders sagged in untold dejection.

He laughed, though it didn't sound judgemental. "Well, you could always quit and join us."

It spoke volumes of how Fairy Tail had endeared and wormed its way into her heart that even considering the offer was the farthest thing in her mind, but it did leave for a momentary awkward instance where she was utterly incapable to decide how to proceed.

Was his offer genuine? It was obviously a joke, right? What if it wasn't? How could she be so cruel and inconsiderate to reject his offer a second time? She could only imagine the look on his face if this didn't play out right. Lucy tensed at that particular thought, her limbs unknowingly locking itself in its place. It was as if her perception of time had slowed into a crawl. The taller blond in front of her was looking at her strangely now, his mouth inching open ever so slowly as he tried to utter her name.

"Lucy."

As it happened, another voice called out to her; his familiar bored and boyish tone was a welcome sound to her ears as the pink-haired Dragon Slayer entered the fray. "_Natsu!_" she exclaimed loudly, thankful for the save her friend had presented her. She dragged him by the arm, hoping that his introduction would distract Naruto from his earlier suggestion. "This is_—_"

Rather surprisingly, the Dragon Slayer cut her off, "Naruto Uzumaki." His tone left no room for pleasantries, not even bothering to hide his discretion as he sized up the blond openly as if he were an opponent.

It was only then she remembered how Naruto had been on Natsu's _'Fight Me'_ list. It had almost bordered on a slight obsession for her friend after one Naruto Uzumaki beat his non-official rival, Gajeel. Lucy was understandably worried about the consequences of a fight between the two, and before knowing the details to this particular mission, she knew the odds of them meeting were firmly against that, but now...

These two _were_ standing in front of each other.

Natsu showed surprising restraint already by not jumping at Naruto with fists aflame, and Lucy had to wonder whether it tied to the heated confrontation she saw between Erza, Master Makarov and him before they left for the mission.

In a move that surprised her once again, Natsu's hostile demeanour shifted a total one-eighty as he took a hand to his chin, and in a rare moment, appeared pensive. "Hmm, I know I've heard the name Wendy before. That's why Gray told me to ask you." He paused, regarding Naruto fully now. "Could you help remember it for me?"

Naruto looked unsure for a moment. "_Okay_, but I'm not sure how that works. Is it some kind of mind magic? I've never heard of it before."

The pink haired teen nodded. "Me too," he agreed.

Naruto looked to her for some assurance, already confused with the back and forth of the exchange. "Uh, well... I do know that Wendy _has_ heard of you, and we did once go to your guild about two weeks ago trying to find you. Maybe someone told you about us?"

"No," Natsu said, bobbing his head from side to side. "That's not it..."

"You could try asking her for yourself. She's pretty excited about finally being able to meet a Dragon Slayer. Well, another one anyways. She probably wants to talk to you about_—_"

As if the world righted itself, Natsu stamped a fist into his open hand. "_That's it!_" He laughed gleefully, sparing the other teen a thankful glance before barrelling towards the young girl, who was currently being tended to by the three hosts by the sofa.

That was unexpected, Lucy realised.

This would have been the third (or fourth if she counted Laxus) Dragon Slayer she had met in her short time at Fairy Tail. She was starting to have her misgivings about this supposed magic being rare. Or she could just blame it on her luck. Though, that didn't stop her from sharing Natsu's enthusiasm as she joined in his laughter. She ignored the fact that his presence had only served to agitate Hibiki and his cohorts further. The energetic teen had jumped atop the table, stopping their discussion immediately as he questioned Wendy of the whereabouts of Igneel. His boisterous nature didn't deter the timid girl in the least, who seemed equally happy to field his questions.

Lucy turned back to Naruto, seeing his frown and the slight narrowing of the eyes showed what he thought of Natsu, though she wasn't exactly sure what was bothering him so much. "They look happy," she commented, hoping that Naruto wouldn't judge her friend too harshly. "Natsu is... _special_ that way."

Naruto resigned himself to a tired smile. "Yeah, they do. It's what she wanted anyway. I just hope she won't be too disappointed again."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah, we already met this other Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, back at your guild, and it turned out to be a bust," he explained. "She tried to hide it afterwards, but I knew she was upset. Even then, she didn't really want to talk about it."

"Oh."

They remained silent as they watched the excited back and forth between the two Dragon Slayers, as did the rest of the occupants in the hall. Slowly, the excitement died as the duo quietly and bitterly concluded that they were no further to finding their foster parents than before. Natsu and Wendy, despite their disappointment, tried to move on as they branched off to other topics, but it was clear that their hearts weren't in it.

Somehow, Lucy had missed seeing Naruto slip away in the midst of the byplay, finding him already at other end of the room, leaning against a corner closer to where Wendy was, but not entirely intruding.

Inwardly, the heiress sighed.

She didn't want to question his team dynamics, but from where she stood, Naruto and the white furred cat (whom Happy confessed to have a liking for) were extremely protective of their charge, almost to the point of suffocation. Lucy couldn't help but feel a sliver of resentfulness at the attention the young girl received, unable to stop herself from thinking back to her childhood.

A ghost of a smile then settled on her lips as her train of thought inadvertently brought her back to her wayward father.

She wondered how he was doing now..._  
_

* * *

0.0

The spiky brown-haired teen stared hard at the imposing cross-shaped coffin. The dim lighting given off by the scattered few candles in the dank and dark cave didn't offer much in terms of brightness; not that he was entirely dependent on his sight, that is. His exceptional hearing had always been his prized commodity, which even his adopted father valued highly.

So, as he leaned against one of the walls to the cave, he had to wonder why he had been pulled for this morbidly depressing task when his services could be better applied elsewhere; like crushing the Light Alliance dead in its tracks, or trying to find Nirvana...

The soft hissing of his partner and one true friend echoed in the silent cave. Idly, he turned to where the snake was, coiled into itself in front of him.

"I _think_ I get what you're saying, Cuberos."

If his exceptional hearing had ever failed him in one particular area, it would have been his inability to understand his large purple-winged snake; something even his rare Dragon Slayer magic could not overcome. Cuberos responded with a series of intermittent hisses much to the teen's confusion. He narrowed his eyes, grimacing as he strained his ears as best as he could. Not soon after, he breathed a restless sigh.

"You've lost me there."

He stood straight, dusting the back of his white coat as he walked towards the entrance to their temporary base of operations. He found the warm glow of the sun a much better companion than some half-dead idiot stuck in that damn coffin. Of course, personal opinions aside, that half-dead idiot was instrumental to activating Nirvana, which in turn led to the reason why he had to babysit a coffin in the first place. But just because the guy was important didn't make the teen any less cranky about it.

He stopped at the mouth of the cave, closing his eyes as he mentally counted back from three.

_Three..._

_Two.._

_One._

A blurry figure whooshed past his left, circling around him before stopping dead centre just an arm's length away.

"Got bored, Cobra?" the figure asked, directing a full-blown smirk at the Dragon Slayer.

Cobra could have only guessed that smirk reached up to those beady eyes of his; right behind the dark tinted goggles. Despite knowing the tall, gangly boy for some time, he found his eyes inexplicably drawn to the yellow rooster-like comb that he had called hair.

Racer had always been weird like that.

"Whatever," Cobra groused, pointing his head towards the tall coffin. "How long until he wakes up?"

The gangly teen glided past him, getting close to examine the glyphs and runes carved into the very coffin itself. As his hands brushed against a particular rune, it glowed a soft white, connecting the adjacent runes as it rapidly took shape of a criss-crossing hexagon before slowly extinguishing.

"A couple of hours from what Brain-sama told me," Racer explained, shrugging. "But he never would have brought this man here without a way to revive him. Give it time."

Cobra snorted. "_Obviously_."

To him, that had to be the very definition of irony. For a mage known for his unhealthy obsession with speed, here he was, telling someone to be patient.

"_Oi,_" Racer called out, noting something amiss. "Isn't Midnight supposed to be with you?"

Cobra turned towards the rear of the cave, which was even more sparsely lit by the flickering candles. The vaguest outline of Midnight peered through the darkness, accentuated by the oddity of his hovering magic carpet as he dozed blissfully while seated cross-legged atop it.

The artificial Dragon Slayer levelled a sharp glare at the only other conscious member, signalling with his hand to remain silent.

Racer had the cheek to scoff at him. "Paranoid much?"

Cobra had indeed given the androgynous teen a wide berth, but he was far from afraid of Midnight; he was simply unnerved by the other boy's presence, and it wasn't because of his striking make-up or even the elaborate clothes. The simple fact was that the two had rarely spent time alone in the company of each other, even during missions.

Their traumatic experience at the Tower of Heaven may have brought all of them together to serve a higher purpose, but he would never deign to call any of them his friends, even Racer, who he found to be the most agreeable out of the bunch.

Cuberos was the only friend he could ever really count on.

As if hearing his thoughts, his companion snaked its head up towards him, its forked tongue flickering in what he believed to be a show of gratitude, to which he returned with an appreciative grin.

"You are just so weird," Racer said matter-of-factly as he observed their little exchange.

Cobra scowled, pushing his hand out to shove the time-based mage aside, but only to come upon thin air. His scowl deepened as he realised Racer had slipped away, casually leaning against the wall near the entrance; a touch of a mocking smile now fixed on his lips. He chose not to act on his rash impulses to pummel Racer as the faint pitter-patter of footsteps steadily increased in volume. It wasn't long before the new entrants revealed themselves and entered their makeshift base.

Brain was at the fore, leading the way.

His dark skin was a sharp contrast to the silver hair that reached down to his shoulders. The man bore the insignia of Oración Seis with pride; the large black crest largely noticeable due to the opening in his vest. He cast his eyes around their temporary makeshift base, drawing attention to the strange markings in the form of linear black lines that crossed his features.

"Has there been any changes with the subject?" Brain asked briskly, not even deigning to look at the Dragon Slayer as the man swept past him.

"No," Cobra replied in an equal tone that belied his aggravation.

How the hell was he supposed to know if there were any changes? It wasn't like he could see through the damn thing.

The tall man's daunting wooden staff clanked with every step he took as he drew closer towards the coffin, which was the reason why he could pick him out so easily. Cobra had always wondered whose body their leader had defiled in order to make that skull ornament for his staff. He held no pity for the victim, but he bet that there just had to be a really interesting story behind it.

Of course, he held his tongue. Even he wasn't _that_ much of an idiot.

Brain's hands travelled across the width of the coffin, and there was a faint click that Cobra assumed only he could hear. As runes danced across the surface, continuing the process that he had seen Racer perform just earlier, their leader seemed to share his earlier frustrations as the same conclusion dawned on him.

"This is a setback, _right_?" the second entrant said, his long, flowing orange hair sticking out in the dimly lit surroundings as he finally made himself known.

Hoteye was a large man, easily the largest amongst the six in Oración Seis. His garb resembled something one would expect from a priest, as was the way he carried himself. The prayer beads slung around his neck and the strange tome that he carried around at all times (the contents of which he guarded to the point of obsession) certainly added to the image.

"Inconsequential," Brain said simply. "The wheels are already in motion. Our plans will proceed one way or the other."

Hoteye launched into a sermon-like diatribe, expounding on the pitfalls of such _inconsequential_ setbacks and how it would affect his profits margins. Such occurrences were so common that hardly anyone paid the large mage any attention.

"So what do we do now?" Cobra asked, raising his voice over Hoteye's as the spiky-haired teen cut him off.

Brain drew his eyes towards the Dragon Slayer, and even Cobra couldn't help but feel the leader was looking through him as if he was transparent. The dark skinned man was an anomaly_—_a freak of nature_—_that even with his exceptional hearing, could not pierce the man's thoughts.

"We will proceed with our initial plan of finding Nirvana by ourselves._ His_ recovery will take slightly longer than I anticipated, but it is all in due time," Brain answered before turning to the mage in the race suit. "In the meantime, have you done what was instructed?"

Racer nodded curtly. "The other guilds have already settled in the fringes of the area. They were most vocal of their gratitude to be able to... _support_ our cause."

His subsequent smirk was infectious; one which Cobra mirrored with relish.

The power they had amassed since their meteoric rise to the top of the Balam Alliance had afforded them quite a number of _willing_ followers. It was honestly just ridiculous how fanatical their devotion was to Oración Seis.

"Good," Brain said. "We've already received word from Angel that the mages from the legal guilds have gathered."

At that, Cobra clenched his fists in anticipation; the promise of an impending battle sent shivers down his spine. If there was one thing the dark skinned man wasn't going to take from him, it was this. Like hell he was going to sit here and babysit the coffin.

"Yes." Brain's lips curved up into a thin smile. "It won't be long before we crush those maggots who would dare to stand in our way."

As their leader fell quiet once again, only the soft snores of Midnight punctured the permeating silence in the cave. Once more, the spiky-haired teen battled against his impulses to snort, not wanting to catch the ire of his adopted father.

_Cheh_, that was just so corny...

* * *

0.0

The plan that the Light Alliance had devised was so simple that even Naruto could have thought of it by himself, and he was no master tactician.

Sadly, it appeared that none of them were either.

Ichiya had unfortunately taken the mantle upon himself; a fact he had explained after suddenly scampering off to the restroom. The blond wouldn't begrudge the man for doing so, seeing that the Trimens had taken the initiative to scope out their targets and pre-emptively outlay their 'six-point plan'.

_Locate their base of operations and bomb the stuffing out of the Oración Seis_.

It was on paper, a low-risk gamble with a chance of success, but his instincts had screamed otherwise. Even if their plan were to succeed, he wasn't sure that his separate objective to destroy Nirvana and the alliance's objective to stop Oración Seis were mutually exclusive.

Sadly, Natsu_—_whose eagerness far outstripped his sensibility_—_was already set on his ways even before the strategy meeting could be concluded. He had barrelled out the mansion, hollering at his unseen enemies to show themselves. In that short space of time where Naruto couldn't even muster the strength to blink, the rest of the alliance had somehow acknowledged the pink-haired boy's charge as a challenge and chased after him.

"They do realise that enemies won't show up just because you shout at them to, right...? Well, most of them anyway," he added after a pregnant pause. Naruto was far too versed in the matter after a string of similar failed attempts back when he was younger.

He glanced at Jura, whose stern face was amplified by a small frown. "Maybe not, Naruto-dono."

The teen chose not to question the suffix the bald man had added to his name, chalking it up to one of those things that he shouldn't be bothered to ask in the first place. Turning, he exchanged a quizzical look with his teammates, both of whom were obviously waiting for him to make a decision. Only their team, Jura, and the strange man known as Ichiya were the only ones who had remained behind.

"Should we go after them?" Wendy finally asked.

"_Hmm_, I see no reason why we shouldn't stick to the original plan," Ichiya said. "Naruto-san, perhaps it would be best for you and your team to pursue them while Jura-san and I prepare the airship."

The Wizard Saint held up a hand to interrupt him. "If I may, Ichiya-dono? Why don't the four of us help to prepare the airship together? It would certainly help to speed things up."

"Are you sure, Jura-san? Despite the unlikely probability, I wouldn't count against Oración Seis coming out in the open to confront us. Having Naruto-san and his team there would certainly even the odds should the... _unthinkable_ happen."

Naruto had to stifle a laugh. "I doubt they'd be _that_ dumb."

It was indiscernible but he missed the flash of indignation that Ichiya directed his way at the slight.

"While I dislike underestimating my opponents, I would have to agree with Naruto-dono. However, time is of the essence and every minute we waste, Oración Seis steps closer to unsealing Nirvana. The faster we proceed, the sooner we will be able to gather our forces and stop them." He stepped forward, features set in conviction. "Shall we?"

Oddly enough, Ichiya looked hesitant, but in the end, he consented with a firm nod. "Of course, this way," he said, striding ahead of the group as he led the way out of the mansion. "But I must ask you to be mindful once you're aboard. My _Christina_ is a... _fragile _young thing."

"Really now! Is that an appropriate choice of words to use in front of a young girl?" Charle griped quietly as she levelled a fierce glare at the older man.

Ichiya mumbled out something inaudible under his breath as he ignored the feline, before turning to the tall man once again. "Jura-san, you never did finish explaining your status as a Wizard Saint."

The bald mage looked abashed. "Please, my title is superficial at best."

"Oh? How so?"

"Even though I share the same title with a mage as renowned as Makarov-dono, my abilities pale in comparison to his," he said. "Why, I'm sure there are other mages who are much stronger than me but were passed over for the title."

Ichiya smiled. "Nonetheless, it is a relief to know that we have someone of your calibre on our side. Our enemies would surely think twice before confronting us, especially with the both of you present," he explained, eyeing Naruto surreptitiously.

"The both of us?" Naruto voiced out in confusion.

"You give yourself far too little credit, Naruto-san. You've accomplished something very few mages have ever done in their lifetime. Overcoming a Dragon Slayer, someone as infamous as Gajeel Redfox is a feat to be proud of... especially with the exposure surrounding your fight." The orange-haired man snapped his fingers. "Despite what you think, that face of yours has been causing quite a wave in the magical community."

Naruto was pensive.

"Huh, you don't say..."

For some reason, he was unable to shake off the sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

0.0

Unknown to the small group, back at the mansion, a figure_—_partially hidden in the shadows_—_stepped forward into the main hall. The white-haired woman swept her black eyes over the high-ceilinged room and breathed a restless sigh, hugging her arms around her body as it accentuated her chest further due to her provocative feathery outfit.

Having carefully remained out of sight for the duration of the strategy meeting, Angel couldn't resist the small bubble of hysterics that escaped her. The risk of taking down Jura was far too great to jeopardize Gemini's cover as Ichiya, especially in front of that other boy and his team. She may have initially failed in taking down only one of her original targets, but fate had given her an alternative.

A better one at that...

The chance to take down the alliance in one fell swoop would surely repent for her failure to Brain-sama. She only hoped that her magical capacity would be enough to sustain her Celestial Spirit's transformation ability until the end of its infiltration.

Being the first Zodiac Key to come into her possession, Angel knew the capabilities of the twins inside and out.

Gemi and Mini's Achilles' heel to maintain its mimicry for a limited period of time was a definite liability and would surely be tested to its limits here, but she held faith in her own abilities. After all, a Celestial Spirit mage shouldn't simply rest on their laurels once they found a key. There was a lot more to it than just understanding the dynamics of their spirits; it was also tied to the summoner's potential to grow.

A weak summoner meant a weaker spirit. It was as simple as that.

And Angel was, by no means, weak.

Even if her chances of success were against the odds, she held hope that her prayers would be answered. One simply couldn't fade into the sky like her namesake without accomplishing her guild's, or more accurately, Brain-sama's ultimate vision first.

"It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

0.0

Switching with a clone to take his place aboard the airship was reasonably simple, though keeping Wendy and Charle off his trail was another thing altogether. Naruto did have his doubts about leaving his team in the hands of his clone, but the sooner he found a way to destroy this Nirvana thing, the sooner he'd be able to get back to them. Though it did leave him with the tricky task of finding it first. Chief Roubaul may have outlined its general location, but the man had quietly confessed that it had been close to four hundred years since then.

The landscape was certainly different now.

That was what brought him to the present, skipping from one tree branch to another as he scoured the large forested area of Worth Woodsea.

The immediate thing that set off the alarm klaxons in his head was that his normally handy sensor ability had been nullified the moment he entered Sage Mode. The rank, oppressive energy that he could only assume to be caused by Nirvana had effectively handicapped him to a limited range of a few metres or so, and it was only by following the slightest change in concentration of the oppressive energy that he had been able to have a broad sense of where to go.

As it was, his natural inclination for persistence paid off.

Naruto leapt off a tree branch and landed in a small crouch. Righting himself, he stared in odd fascination at the state of the surrounding forest.

It was dying...

The forest was devoid of its natural earthly colour; now replaced with dreary, black tones one would associate with death. Right before his eyes, the trees themselves looked like they were decaying. He stepped up to one of the blackened trees and examined it intently, feeling the brittle bark crumble under his touch. The large patch of undergrowth had thickened with the sheer number of dead, crusty leaves dropping off the now visible thin branches. It was like they were beginning to be stripped bare with each passing second.

Grumbling, the blond held back a curse as he felt the natural energy fade from his person, his yellow slitted eyes reverting back to their original blue hue. Too absorbed in his thoughts, he was unusually restless to begin the process of gathering it again. He really should have pressed Chief Roubaul for more information back then. The vague and cryptic answers he received didn't help him at all. He honestly had to wonder whether the chief really wanted him to destroy Nirvana in the first place.

The soft rustle of leaves snapped him back to attention.

Unconsciously, he yanked his body sideways as his gaze trailed after the bulky projectile that flew in an arc towards him. His eyes widened at the lacrima orb, knowing full well what it was. Across from him, a noticeable muzzle flash was the last thing he could see before it all went to hell.

'_Boom!'_

* * *

0.0

A heavily armoured individual stilled as the resultant shockwave from the explosion swept over his person.

Armed to the teeth, the man was fully suited in dull-toned combat armour equipped with a face-concealing rebreather; one that systematically recycled the air they exhale to avoid coming in contact with the airborne agents they frequently use. The only marked difference that set him apart from the rest of his similarly suited comrades was the small personalised name engraved to the right side of his chest plate.

Tango rested on his stomach, his position carefully hidden in a clump of bushes, as he observed the area with a trained eye, augmented by the sinister red glow emitting from the visor of his mask.

He had been far too accustomed to the scratchy feedback, as a result of the detonation, ringing in his ears to miscalculate the next approach. Holding two fingers in the air, he then gestured to his mouth to his other similarly hidden comrades to proceed with the next step.

Two gas canisters were chucked towards the blast radius, hissing a thick, purple paralyzing agent immediately upon making contact with the ground. With another small gesture, he and the rest of his twelve-man squad_—_whose positions had covered for optimal angles of fire_—_stood to a crouch, unleashing a relentless assault of intermittent gunfire. The display of strength wasn't only flashy, but the damage was further augmented by their magically-compressed modified rounds.

It had been their ruthless efficiency that had garnered their less-than-wholesome reputation as an assassination squad in Fiore. It didn't matter that their guild only consisted of a modest number of twelve members; their stellar performance record spoke volumes of strength and deadliness born from teamwork.

The Flying Hellfish was a guild to be feared, but that was until a lone member from Oración Seis showed up at their metaphorical doorstep. In a swift, decisive battle, the large mage known as Hoteye had single-handedly brought them to their knees.

Their egos crushed from the humiliating defeat, the group had reached upon an immediate consensus to become an arm of the fearsome Oración Seis lest the eccentric mage made true with his threat to slaughter them all for a tidy profit. Now, they were nothing more than faithful lapdogs that catered to the whims of the powerful guild, and it was at the behest of their masters to intercept and stop unknown elements, should they come across any in the large forest, with extreme prejudice.

Sadly, they knew that they weren't the only ones roped in on this.

Tango held up a hand once more to give the command for a cease fire as they waited for a visual confirmation. Slowly, the cloud of debilitation subsided, improving the visibility of the target area, but what was a more alarming concern was that their target was nowhere in sight amongst the burned remains of the forest. Wary of the unknown abilities of this particular mage, he ordered for a change.

His squad mates were alert but cagey as they requipped their bulky rifles for a more suitable close quarter combat gear.

With a combat knife and sidearm in tow, Zulu, Charlie and Lima abandoned their post and converged on the target's last location with carefully measured steps. The follow-up sweep was fast and precise before the rest of the squad loosely regrouped around the area.

"Clear," Zulu called out. His voice was heavily distorted by the rebreather, causing the drab monotone as he spoke, "You think he ran away?"

In the blink of an eye, he found himself staring down the barrel sights of the rest of his comrades as the assassination squad trained their firearms at him; fingers poised on the triggers.

"_Wait! What are you__—_"

It was Lima who broke the deadlock. Without hesitation, he pumped a single point-blank round at the structurally delicate narrow slit opening of the mask. A small spatter of blood gushed from the fatal wound as Zulu's body jerked backwards. Before his slowly-cooling body could even touch the ground, Zulu, for a lack of a better word, burst into a cloud of smoke. Clearly not what they were expecting, the squad immediately straightened. Their relief was momentarily foregone as they swivelled around wildly, hoping to spot any sign of their assailant or anything that would give away his position.

Tango grimaced, which remained unseen under his mask.

The infiltrator must have been extremely competent (combined with whatever strange magic he employed) if he had been able to neutralise the real Zulu and supplant him so swiftly, but he obviously had little to no knowledge of their standard combat protocol.

It had been their first rule of engagement: to maintain silence at all times.

Even if the infiltration was impressive, it was hard to fool the squad otherwise. Having spent countless hours together and having their wills tried and tested, their small guild was a close knit group. It was actually surprising that they didn't notice the switch in the first place.

More to the point, the spy must have had no idea that Zulu was a mute.

Tango spared a thought for Zulu's current condition, but remained focused on more distressing matters. For one thing, he couldn't rule out the possibility that other members of his squad had been compromised. With a quick gesture, the twelve man team separated from each other, maintaining a fixed distance between them.

Strapping his combat knife back in its sheath, his free hand twitched to the front of his mask, struggling with the pros and cons of ordering his squad to remove the gear to fully ascertain their identity. It wasn't like he could tell if someone was lying through the mask, but doing so would leave their identities horribly exposed.

In the end, it could turn out to do more harm than good.

Across from him, Sierra held his fist up, proceeding to throw a sequence of signals to ask what their next step was. He was barely able to finish before a metallic glint flew towards him, the projectile easily piercing through his open palm.

The drab monotonous scream that escaped from his lips served as the opening to their assailant's counterattack.

As it turned out, Tango had been right to be wary of their enemy's strange abilities. Immediately following the attack, Alpha and Foxtrot broke rank, running at speeds that disregarded their bulky combat armour as they engaged those nearest to them. Sucking in a breath, he quickly took aim at his rogue squad mates before firing a rapid burst from his sidearm. A round managed to tag his target's shoulder.

Apparently, it was enough to dispel one of the rogues, but not before incapacitating one of their own as well.

Foxtrot, the only surviving rogue left in the vicinity, made quick work of his opponent despite the handicap of having to manoeuvre around a hail of bullets directed his way. It wasn't long before he was taken down after a well-executed flanking move they frequently utilised. It was a bit unfortunate that one of their stray bullets had clipped Delta in the process, effectively rendering him useless.

There was a momentary lull in the forest, punctually broken by the heavy wheezing caused by the distortion of the rebreather from the stooped form of Sierra. Still, it gave Tango enough time to do a quick head count and gather what was left of his squad.

"Spread out around the area and _find_ _him. _Don't stray away from each other's sights," he commanded quickly.

They had been caught with their pants around their ankles; too stunned and inadequate to deal with this unknown mage's abilities, but he had to give his opponent credit when it was due. Using such crude guerrilla tactics to weed and thin out their numbers was as effective as it was crippling. The fact that only half his team was left standing was a testament to it.

Tango glanced at Sierra, inwardly hoping that the man would be able to pull himself together and help bolster their half-depleted firepower.

"_Sierra!_" he hissed, foregoing any inclination of proper protocol. There was a time and place for everything and this wasn't it, not when they were out here like sitting ducks. "Man up and yank that thing out or so help me, I'll do it myself!"

There was a brief moment when it looked like the man was hesitant to do so, but Sierra slowly and gingerly brought his injured palm closer to him; his service pistol long forgotten as it clattered to the ground. Hands shaking in trepidation, Sierra pulled the odd projectile from the wound in one swift motion, wasting no time in tossing it as far away from him as possible. A noticeable shudder racked through his body as the man forcibly tore his eyes away from the wound, pressing it against his body to stop the new flow of blood from seeping out. Sierra swayed on his feet; a side effect from the blood loss.

Sierra took a deep breath to steel himself, and with a bent knee, the soldier reached down for his sidearm that remained just out of his reach. Unfortunately, he barely had enough time to register the pain as a similar knife punctured his previously uninjured hand.

"_Argh!"_

Another agonizing scream tore from his rebreather, straining his already sore vocal cords beyond their limits. It was quickly drown out by deafening blisters as the rest of the squad laid down suppressing fire at the general direction where their hidden assailant was thought to be.

Tango had to bite back a curse as he continued to spray the surrounding trees with a vicious burst. He never thought he'd find himself in this predicament; throwing away the element of surprise and the better vantage point was unlike them.

The tables were turned.

The target was now their predator and he couldn't help but feel like he was prolonging the inevitable.

The rustle of leaves just to the right of his position drew the entire squad's attention as they let loose another careless volley. It had caught him off balance for a moment as he unloaded yet another magazine before the simplistic trap of misdirection finally dawned on him.

"Contact left!" he barked.

But the counter-offensive didn't merely flank them on the left, it had literally swarmed the whole area as dozens of mirror look-alike soldiers converged on them. They were like a mindless hive, charging with reckless abandon as they dodged and dipped graciously away from the line of fire, clearly taking some of the members by surprise as they were soundly besieged by the horde. It was another thing he had not accounted for: their scattered positioning around the forest had been a major disadvantage to them.

Heart pounding frantically in his ear, Tango tried to slow his racing heartbeat. His eyes stung like crazy, but he forced himself not to blink in such a harrowing experience.

Suddenly, it changed.

The purest form of adrenaline coursed through his veins, jolting the synapses in his brain to life. His already sharp vision magnified, straining the veins around his eyes painfully as his vision clouded in a bloody red haze. The _Rush__—_as he'd like to call it_—_wasn't an ability he'd classify as a caster type magic; it was just an incredibly useful trait which he had honed to perfection.

Time slowed to a crawl before his eyes. Making full use of the brief time window afforded by his ability, pure instinct guided his body as he methodically brought down clone after clone around his position. The hazy shrouds brought about by their destruction were not nearly dissipating fast enough as it began to obstruct his vision. At least, he was buying enough time to prepare for their next move.

"_Kilo!_" he shouted over his shoulder, hoping against hope that the only capable caster mage in their squad was ready.

Kilo didn't need to be told twice. Clutching his sidearm tightly, he brought his arms to bear a cross before him as he started to fuel the necessary potency behind the attack. Gradually, a translucent silver intensity danced down the length of his sleeves, pooling it around his fists.

"_Down!_" Kilo yelled over the din of gunfire, thrusting his arms to the side as he expelled the energy just a fraction of a second after his comrades scattered away and dived to the ground.

The pulse of compressed energy burst forth from his person in a full rotation. The height of the attack was isolated to a paper-thin arc originating from his hands, but the impact was instantaneous as the pulse slammed into the horde, destroying the 'magical' creations as far as it could reach.

As a thick, billowing mushroom cloud descended on their position, Tango realised that even _this_ attack had been a ploy to misdirect their attention all along. The smokescreen was a similar make to the gas canisters they had employed; he could even hear the familiar hissing sound of the smoke escaping from the nozzle.

He cursed.

Their assailant must have snagged their smokescreen canisters from the downed squad members. Still, he was relieved that the man hadn't used the more dangerous armaments. Tango shuddered to think if their combined concussive and chemical canisters got in their enemy's hands.

"Scatter and regroup outside the perimeter!" he ordered shakily to the encompassing smoke, inwardly hoping that any conscious members of his squad would heed his orders.

It was a tactical retreat; something that he shouldn't be ashamed of, in all honesty. He was sure that those clones would soon be closing in on the group, and despite knowing there was strength in numbers, he was far too paranoid to deal with the idea of a squad member being replaced in the confusion.

There was nothing worse than a traitor covering their back.

There was a large possibility of such a thing happening. At least, away from the chaos of the battlefield, in an environment he could be in control of, it would be far easier to ascertain the truth.

Thumbing a quick reload of his sidearm, Tango trembled slightly as the rush withdrew from his system. With a hesitant step forward, he delved into the blackened forest, eyes peeling around his blind spot for any sudden ambush. Fear and anxiety heightened his other senses_—_as incapable as they were_—_to the point of pushing him close to the edge. It was barely there, but he kept imagining the rustles of leaves crinkling under footsteps that were not his own.

It wasn't long before the faint but discernable gurgle of someone being choked to submission reached his ears. It sounded distant, but the sensation of hearing it stop suddenly, followed by a heavy body dropping to the ground, was as morbid as it was foreboding.

Against his better judgement, he fired a round at the noise, immediately shifting his position to take cover behind a tree. The hope that previously swelled in his chest just moments ago sank like a rock as a distorted scream filled the forest.

"Don't shoot! It's me, Echo! Do_—_"

Echo promptly fell silent as another faint thud accompanied the unnatural silence.

Tango froze, his breaths coming in laboured and heavy from exhaustion. An ungodly pressure crushed his chest as guilt and uncertainty consumed him; he was unwilling to believe that he had inadvertently caused Echo's demise. Throwing caution to the wind, the leader stood to his full height and requipped out of his bulky combat armour for a less restrictive outfit that favoured mobility; a simple attire of matching black clothing.

The air felt cool against his shaved head, revealing the modest amount of scars and blemishes that tarnished his skin. He swept his brown eyes over his surroundings once more before sprinting as fast as he could away from the area, ignoring the beads of sweat that trickled down the sides of his temple.

"T-Tango?"

With practiced ease, he turned, sidearm in one hand and a knife in the other, as he trained it on the armoured individual that had just entered the vicinity from his right.

Undaunted, Bravo adopted a similar stance before slowly lowering his weapon in a placating manner.

"This is what he's trying to do, Tango. Make us turn against each another!" Bravo whispered harshly. "Listen, I think we're the only two left and it won't make things any better if we're falling right into his trap!"

A flash of orange struck out just behind Bravo's blind spot. The seemingly long appendage, attached to an open-toed sandal, was partially hidden in the shadows of the forest. The blow swiped the man hard against the side of his head. The damage was done as Bravo was thrown off balance, blood spurting from his lips as the impact forced him sideways. A pair of hands became visible as they followed up with a rapid thrust to the man's back, finally putting him to the ground.

If that first strike didn't do him in, then the second one obviously did.

Tango wasted no time in unloading his magazine at the rapidly approaching teen. Once again, he chastised his luck at the lengthy downtime for his _Rush_ ability to recover. His blond assailant had somehow managed to duck and weave through his swift assault, easing in the distance to barely a few metres. Finally, desperation got the better of him. He released his sidearm and opted for a more intimate approach.

Grasping his serrated knife in a reverse grip, he too rushed the short gap to meet his opponent head-on. Tango sliced the air threateningly, trying to create an opening as he aimed the knife at the blond's jugular, intent on misdirecting his attention with a counter to the solar plexus.

As expected, his knife thrust was parried, but Tango's narrow minded focus had caught him unaware. Expecting his opponent to block it with a hand to the inside of his wrist, the teen swiftly met the attack directly with his own hidden blade.

The sudden clash of steel threw him off before his aggressor started to force his knife down with brute force. It caused him to prematurely ditch his own battle plans as he valiantly tried to stall for another opening. Tango stepped back, the serrated edge of his combat knife screeching loudly against his opponent's black tipped blade as it was dragged upwards. Immediately, he snapped a front kick to his opponent's abdomen, afforded by his taller frame.

The blond grunted as the kick connected, but Tango was a fraction of a second too slow in pulling back as the boy latched onto his ankle in an underarm lock.

Judging by the ghost of a smile that flashed across his enemy's face, it was pre-planned.

Tango didn't notice his hands move, but the thrown projectile that slipped from the kid's fingers was dangerously close to hitting a vital spot had he not parried it away with his knife. Aware that his opponent was momentarily defenceless and he himself immobilised, the soldier proceeded with an incredibly risky move as Tango too flung his combat knife at him_—_aimed for a decisive kill.

It was insane how fast the teen reacted.

He barely had the chance to scream as his assailant swiftly dislocated the joint in his ankle with a hard tug, quickly releasing it before side-stepping around his desperate ranged attack. With a quick blur of yellow and orange, the teen had moved inside his guard before his injured leg had the chance to hit the ground. Tango was equally unprepared for a vice-like grip to wrap itself around his wrist.

The blond then carried through the fluid motion as a knee battered through his guard and collided against his midsection.

The crushing attack caused his diaphragm to spasm, leaving him winded as he instinctively tried to suck in a breath. His listless body was like a rag-doll being toyed with as his opponent turned on his heel and flipped him over the shoulder. Another agonising moan escaped him as he landed unceremoniously on the ground. Wincing again, the blond kneeled, using his body weight as leverage, and locked his wrist in submission, painfully close to dislocating the joint like he had done with his ankle.

Tango peered up, steeling himself to appear resolute before the unnerving blue eyes of his assailant.

"Care to tell me where Nirvana is?"

* * *

0.0

Naruto was careful to apply just the right amount of pressure as he leaned in, distractedly taking a moment to survey his surroundings amidst the pained hisses of his captive.

The blanketing smoke from the gas canisters he had used earlier had long since dissipated into the atmosphere, revealing the other two shadow clones off in the distance. Both of whom gave him a quick thumbs up as they stood over the unconscious bodies of his enemies. The rather ruthless take-down he had employed would ensure that their enemies _stayed_ _down_ for the count, even if he had not been so crude with disabling their ability to fight, like he had done with the man underneath him.

"I... I don't k-know anything," the man forced out quietly, suppressing a hiss as Naruto increased the pressure on his wrist. "_Look_, we were just o-ordered to stall anyone who comes through the f-forest. _That's all!_ _I. Swear._"

Naruto silently debated the man's credibility. After all, he couldn't disprove if the man was telling the truth, but it was highly likely that their little squad was merely cannon fodder to Oración Seis. From what little he understood, the powerful dark guild wasn't one to share their grand ambitions with their underlings.

"P-Please," the man pleaded, not bothering to hide his pained grimace. "Let go!"

The genin spared him a glance before he nodded, his unoccupied hand was already freeing up a kunai from the weapons pouch on his thigh.

"W-Wait, I told you everything I_—_"

Without fanfare, Naruto twirled the kunai around its ring before slamming the butt of the weapon against the man's temple, instantly knocking him out cold. He could have done all that without using a kunai, but the blond wanted to ensure that he was telling the truth. It was common sense drilled into their impressionable minds during the academy days.

People were always more willing to tell the truth when staring death in the eyes.

Naruto released the death grip on his captive's wrist as he stood up, dusting off the speckle of dirt on his pants in the process. His clones, who were trying to conserve what little equipment he had left, had started to drag and bind their unconscious enemies to the thick trunk of a blackened tree.

It seemed that he was no closer to Nirvana than before he was attacked by the hit squad, leaving him with the only option of using his sensor abilities to slowly weed out its location. With an unenthusiastic sigh, he ambled over to them, leaving a noticeable drag mark on the forest floor as he lugged the prone body of his captive along with him.

He blinked owlishly as Hibiki's panicked voice intruded his conscience.

___**:**_We have a situation. There's an imposter aboard_—__**:**_

For some reason, it suddenly disconnected, and he was totally unprepared for what happened next.

The instant the clone's memories from aboard the ship were relayed back to him, his features froze in equal parts of shock and dread. Immediately, he ran up to the nearest tree to gain a better vantage point, his eyes immediately searching the skies for any sign of the airship. He finally spotted it off in the distance, but from where he was, it looked like a speck of dirt against the blue backdrop.

Without pause, he jumped from the top of the tree to a lower branch adjacent to it, lengthening his strides in a futile attempt to reach the airship before the inevitable happened. Suddenly, the stillness of the large expanse of towering trees was punctuated by a much larger, far deadlier explosion than the one he had been privy to earlier.

Still stunned, he swivelled his head up at the grave noise, noticing the billowing smoke that was starting to rise far off in the distance. Whatever hope that he still held onto in his chest for Wendy and Charle's safety was unreservedly crushed.

"Oh, fu_—_"

* * *

**Side Note: **_Try not to forget about me, okay?_

_On to more joyous tidbits, this story of mine has hit several personal landmarks ever since that fateful day of conception. Almost a year on, there's been 200,000 hits plus change, truckloads of helpful reviews and PMs, and to date, stands as the longest story I have ever published. I'm not sure whether that achievement is the same in this archive section, but eh, small victories._

_And all from just twelve measly chapters._

_Trophy unlocked._

_Celestial Spirit Summons: I know the limitations of Gemini's transformations ability, which is said to last only for five minutes. See, it was only after writing a chapter-and-a-half before I finally noticed that. Luckily, an obscure reference in the wiki stated that a summon's powers is not entirely fixed, so I kind of ran with it by tying their power level to the summoner's._

_Thank you Mashima for that little slip-up. _

_Flying Hellfish: The fight above was an experiment on my part to see whether I could write a narrative with just the enemy's point of view. Usually, I tend to focus on giving the newly-introduced enemies more of the screen time, then just jump back to Naruto. T__his was a nice change of pace, but I'm still not sure whether I've managed to pull it off well._

_Oracion Seis Arc: There has been some worries that I would follow canon step by step. Oh ye o' little faith, have 'some' faith in me that I can keep it fresh for your reading pleasure. But I'm still juggling with how I want it to go because I have never done an arc that went into so much detail like this. __There's some more issues that I could address from your reviews, but it would give too much away about what I'm planning to do._

**_Bold Is Important. Read this: _**_T__he reason for all this sappy sentimentality__—_if you missed the Author's Note earlier_—_is because this story will be on a prolonged hiatus _for the next two years. That would be once I'm enlisted and thoroughly finished with my National Service liability._

_Remember when I said there was an expiry date, this was the reason. _

_I actually put this warning up when the story was first published, but people didn't seem to care, so I took it out. This is just a timely reminder to tell you not to get your hopes up when I drop off the face of the internet.__ Honestly, the last thing I want to do is leave the readers is with a not-so subtle:_

_"Oh, fu__—_"

_Next Chapter: Event Horizon… _


	14. Event Horizon

_**Disclaimer: **__All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter reeks of ambition beyond my means. However, __I'm fairly proud for trying something new despite my hesitancy for any backlash. __My heartfelt gratitude to ADD Naruto Kyuubi for his contribution to this story. _

_Revised at 27th November 2013 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen – Event Horizon_

* * *

0.0

This was different, the young girl surmised.

Flying aboard _The Christina_ wasn't what she had expected. The magical airship was excruciatingly slow; it paled in comparison to the rushing sensation unlike flying with Charle. Compared to that, this was just like a regular sailboat out in the ocean _with_ the small exception that a 'man overboard' in this case would be extremely terrifying.

That was why she found herself next to Naruto, whose gleefulness was apparent as he tried to lean over the waist-level bulwark to peer over the edge. If it was anyone else, she would fretted over their recklessness in doing so, but then again, this was Naruto...

"Must you keep doing that?"

The blond tore his eyes away from vast forested backdrop below and towards the surly voice, but Charle herself was distracted by the blue tomcat who was indiscreetly trying to get her attention from way across the starboard side of the airship. "Well, I've never been on something like this before," he said with a small smile. "But who knows, there's a million to one chance that I'll just happen to spot their base." He snorted. "If I'm _that_ lucky."

Charle stood up from the wooden crate she was previously sitting on and mirrored his actions, but refrained from stepping too close to the edge. "To be honest, this wasn't entirely what I expected when I heard we were doing this mission. It is rather... anti-climatic."

"Ano, we have been in the air for almost ten minutes." Wendy turned to look at Ichiya and the rest of the Trimens who were busy manning the ship in the cockpit. "Maybe we're going in the wrong direction?"

"It is possible," the bipedal cat said slowly. "But we don't have a definitive location of their base, so it is hard to argue where the right direction is."

"Or if they even have a base in the first place," Naruto argued, noticeably irked about something. "For all we know they could have already found Nirvana," he finished, frowning as he did.

"You seem... _upset_ at that prospect."

Naruto looked at Charle oddly; his eyes half-lidded in mock exasperation in an attempt to copy her signature scowl. "Well, that is our mission, you know; stopping them before they get their hands on Nirvana," he grumbled. "Whatever that is..."

The Exceed looked away, obviously peeved at being rebuffed. "I suppose."

While arguments were fairly common in their team dynamics, it was always either Naruto being a bit too petty or Charle, whose nature found it a bit unreasonable to compromise, which caused one in the first place. These things weren't really arguments in that sense, mainly a way for two completely different personalities to communicate.

Or so, Wendy tried to reason to herself.

Then again, it was only those select moments where they didn't see eye to eye on a particularly important subject, causing things to get a little uncomfortable where she had to act as a buffer to mend the tense atmosphere. Yet, they were always mindful not to carry out their heated discussion in her presence. It ate at her a little; the act of not being included. It was a bitter pill she found hard to swallow, especially when she knew it was ultimately about her.

Thankfully, this wasn't one of those situations.

As Naruto returned to his vigil over the Worth Woodsea, he made a small, confused noise in the back of his throat. His eyes were narrowed and focused as if noticing something amiss beyond the sunny horizon. He turned to observe the cockpit that separated the enclosed space from the open-air deck and frowned. Their team leader pushed himself off the bulwark before heading over to the starboard side, evidently intent on talking to Erza.

"I'll be right back."

Wendy peered at his back strangely, her attention switching between the forest and his retreating form.

What had he seen?

She contemplated rushing over to his side to listen in, but when he dragged Erza and the towering form of Jura inside the cockpit, she naturally assumed it was another strategy discussion between the leaders. Still, it didn't mean that her curiosity wasn't piqued. Even the two Lamia Scale mages, Lyon and Sherry—who generally kept to themselves at the bow of the airship near the large conspicuous unicorn ornament—had shown a healthy interest regarding Naruto's sudden actions. Wendy quickly made her way toward the rest of the Fairy Tail delegates. Incidentally, it just _happened_ to be closer to the cockpit, where Charle was hesitant to approach considering the overbearing presence of her male suitor.

"Hello," the blonde before her chirped pleasantly, hunkered down beside the prone and groaning form of Natsu. "Wendy, right?"

"Yes," Wendy said, equalling the older girl's smile. "Ah, and you're Lucy-san."

She positioned herself carefully, making sure that she had a direct line of sight at the translucent glass barrier separating the cockpit. It allowed her to focus on the conversation without being too obvious that she was spying on her team leader.

"Heh, you don't have to be so formal with me. It gets old after a while."

Just as Wendy was about to reply, she felt a tug at her wrist. Looking down, she was momentarily taken aback by the blue tomcat's eagerness as his eyes glistened like saucers. "I'm Happy," he introduced, holding a paw up in the air before bringing it back down under his chin shyly. "Could you help _uh-murglegurgle—_"

Happy was interrupted when Lucy nudged him with two fingers, each poking his cheeks together to prevent him from talking. "Dumb cat," she groused affectionately as she lifted him off the ground. "Can't you see I was talking to her first?"

Happy's reply wasn't anything audible, but he struggled uselessly against her hold on his cheeks. Suddenly, he stopped, once again lifting his paw at the newcomer trailing just behind Wendy. His greeting vaguely came out as a muffled _'Hello Kitty'_.

Or maybe it was '_Charle'_. That would have made more sense.

Charle ignored his plight despite flushing slightly. Her presence went mostly unnoticed considering that most of the group's attention had been directed to the impromptu meeting. The figureheads of each of the four delegations were huddled close, with Naruto being the most expressive as he tried to make his point across to those around him.

"_So_ what do you think they're talking about?" Charle asked, raising her voice over the tomcat's muffled murmurs.

It was the black-haired teen who spoke, shrugging slightly, "It's probably nothing." Gray looked away to hide his obvious frustration, folding his arms into his chest. "Man, you'd think after everything in the forest, they'd just suddenly pop out and ambush us or something. It would have made everything a lot easier."

That was true.

It had taken some time to wrangle up the rest of the Light Alliance after their little jaunt in the forest. Even with the significant distance the magical transport could cover, the rest had quite a head start over them. In the end, it was reasonably simple to pinpoint their location going by Natsu's aggravated howls that constantly rang out in the forest. His surly temper had only worsened when the Fire Dragon Slayer realised that they had to board the airship. Luckily, his grievances prematurely ended when Erza incapacitated him with a swift '_thump'_ to the back of his head.

It was disquieting to say the least.

Once aboard, they, with the exception of Erza, had left him unattended the moment they dumped him on deck. No one seemed to pay the pink-haired teen any mind though as they milled around his prone form. Even Happy, Natsu's ever loyal friend, had fixed his short attention span elsewhere.

Realising that the others weren't that invested in sussing out the reason for the impromptu meeting as her, Wendy dragged her attention away from the cockpit lest she was found staring and glanced at Natsu's downed state. Lying flat on his back, her fellow Dragon Slayer's face was devoid of colour as his weak groans punctuated the lingering silence.

"Ano, Lucy," Wendy called out, to which the older girl returned with a bright smile at the lack of formality. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Lucy's brief lapse in concentration as she turned to Natsu allowed Happy a momentary reprieve to escape from her clutches. "Oh, Natsu?" She pointed at him with her now free hand, her features noticeably dearth. "It's a—" the older girl paused, struggling with her words, "—really exaggerated pre-existing condition."

"Natsu doesn't like ships all that much," Happy pointed out as a matter-of-factly, not wasting the small window of opportunity to sidle up next to Charle once free from Lucy's hold.

"—d trains, boats and carriages. Oh, and cars... Let's not forget—"

Happy remained oblivious to Lucy's quiet murmurs. "He gets sick a lot," the tomcat proclaimed with a raised paw.

Lucy heaved a reluctant sigh. "And '_a lot_' really is an understatement."

Wendy furrowed her brows as she kneeled by Natsu's head, unconsciously taking off the unassuming elastic scrunchie around her wrist and tying up her hair in a loose bun. She touched his temples, already in the midst of a preparing an adequate diagnosis as she continued muttering softly to herself, "Motion sickness?"

"Wendy." Lucy reached out to tap her new acquaintance's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"A-Ah, it's just that, I might be able to help with his problem."

"You could?" two voices, Gray's and Lucy's, parroted at once.

"I think so," Wendy replied, feeling unsettled with the way they were staring at her. "I never had a chance to heal something like this before, but if something were to counteract the imbalance and cure his sensory system, maybe—"

"Wait," Gray stopped her with a hand. "I didn't really catch what you were trying to say, and I'm pretty sure I never will," he said, looking unflappably calm as he did. "But what you're telling us is that you could cure this idiot right here?"

"Honestly," Charle groused, taking a step forward to address Gray. The feline looked peeved when the teen interrupted her, as she settled into her familiar stance; her eyes half-lidded and a paw tucked to her hip as the other fell loosely at her side. "Must you be so rude?"

"Charle!"

Wendy didn't want to mention that the feline herself was being quite rude. The young girl fretted nervously when Charle refused to yield even as she tried to tug her teammate closer to her.

Charle proved to be quite resilient at this point.

The tense atmosphere was suffocating. A breeze wafted in between the two sides as the silence dredged on for what felt like an eternity. Gray, who still remained unflappably calm, was the first to break the deadlock.

"Right," he said, his hands reaching to slide down the zipper to his orange hooded sweatshirt. "Sorry about that." Despite the audible gasps that escaped the female audience around him, he remained undeterred as the article of clothing was shrugged from his shoulders. His now unoccupied hand trailed at the hem of his white t-shirt as if ready to yank it over his head, but a startled blonde finally found the ability to intervene.

Lucy shot up, and unlike Wendy and Charle, she proved to be quite desensitized to his vagrant displays of inappropriateness to blush and avert her eyes, like what Wendy was currently doing. "_Watch. Where. You're,_" she punctuated each word irately as one of her hands clamped over his offending wrist and the other pulled back in mid-swing, connecting against Gray's chin forcefully. "_Stripping!_"

A modest spray of blood spurted from his lips before Gray fell sideways in an undignified heap.

"Don't mind him," Lucy said suddenly, hiding the reddish-tinged hand behind her back to explain to dumbfounded pair. "Gray—" she grimaced, "—_also _has a really exaggerated pre-existing condition."

"_I... you—he!_ _How dare—_"

To Wendy, it looked like Charle's brain had shut down as her mouth dropped open and shut in indignation, struggling with herself properly chastise Gray. Even Naruto was rarely able to put the feline in a frenzied tizzy. Fortunately, Wendy was able to smoulder Charle's anger when she tugged the feline into her arms.

"I-Is that so?" Wendy's reply was vaguely audible as she pointedly kept her gaze away from the others, a maddening blush heating her cheeks.

"Yeah." Lucy masked a poor crack at trying to defuse the awkwardness with a less than convincing giggle. "_So!_" she added hurriedly. "You mentioned something about healing? I've never heard of Dragon Slayers having an ability like that before." She glanced down at Natsu. "Or at least, he's never told me."

Wendy hazarded a small guess. The idea of what other Dragon Slayers studied had never really crossed her mind before. "Maybe we were just taught different things. Although," she said, looking a bit sheepish. "I've never been able to use it all that much."

It wasn't to say that she wasn't practising, but there was hardly a need for her healing ability during or after their missions. Her and Charle's duty acting as support generally kept them from harm's way, and even Naruto—who took the brunt of the assault—had always emerged victorious unscathed. The occasional bruise or two which he accrued over the years had always miraculous healed when she wasn't looking. When she finally voiced her suspicions about his supposed healing ability, their team leader had remained the usual evasive and patronising self by citing his unnatural constitution as the reason behind it.

"I'm surprised," Gray said from his position, lying on his side as he brought her out of her reverie. "I had you pegged purely for combat." Seeing her surprised look, he continued, "I saw a bit at the end of that fight back at the guild, and you were holding your own out there."

In that brief instance, Wendy consciously stopped her hand from snaking up to the back of her head to rub at it, just like she had seen a certain someone do countless of times. Instead, she ducked her head down at the praise. "A-Ah, but Naruto's the one who does most of the fighting in our team. I just help out a bit."

"Hmm, I heard that guy's on a whole other level, but you—I mean, stopping Juvia's attack like that? That girl's no slouch when it comes down to a fight. So don't try to sell yourself short."

"Aye! You're a lot more powerful than Lucy." Happy remained oblivious to his callous remark. Then, he tilted his head to the side. "But then again, that's not saying much."

For a minute, Lucy looked like she was about to argue with the air-headed animal as she narrowed her eyes, but finally, she sighed, her shoulders hunched as she bowed her head miserably. The older girl was emitting an aura of doom and gloom as her body wavered listlessly.

Wendy looked mortified, stuttering to come up with a reply once she witness the blonde's pitiable state. "I-I'm sure Lucy is a very... capable... mage...?"

"No," Lucy said, her voice tinged with a hint of bitterness. "He's right, I am kind of useless." She then perked up. "But my Celestial Spirits are really strong, so it balances me out." The heiress turned away, intermittent bursts of cynical laughter leaking over her strained smile. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

The sudden emergence of Hibiki as he stepped out of the cockpit stalled their conversation once again. The normally suave and collected host was unusually serious as he marched over to the port side of the airship with binoculars firmly in hand. He fiddled with the dials on top before he swept his gaze over the forest, grimacing slightly. As the figures of Lyon and Sherry moved over to him, obviously intent on questioning the host, Gray got to his feet.

"I'm going to see what's bugging him."

Lucy stood to accompany the ice user. However, Wendy remained seated, prompting Lucy to call out to her back:

"Wendy, aren't you coming?"

The dark-haired girl looked over her shoulder. "It's all right," she replied, waving Lucy away with a small smile. "I'll just stay here and accompany Natsu-san."

Lucy raised a skeptical brow. "If that's what you want," she said slowly. "But he's pretty out of it. You won't get much out of him." For a moment, Happy looked like he was about to renege on his decision so that he could stay by Charle's side, but Lucy pulled him along by the ear. "Okay, I'll tell you about it later."

As the older girl walked away, Wendy glanced down at the weak grip that had caught hold of her wrist shortly after Hibiki's appearance. Her fellow Dragon Slayer had apparently regained consciousness somewhere in the middle of their conversation and was able to glean a bit of her healing ability.

"_Ugh, please__,_" he pleaded, his boyish voice raspy and weak from his condition. "_Help me..._"

Wendy could never say no to someone in need of her help, but that alone didn't explain why Charle had remained by her side. Shooting a fleeting look at the feline, Charle nodded half-heartedly as if giving her the go-ahead.

"Ah, Natsu-san, I've never actually healed something like this before, but I'm sure it could work," Wendy said, feeling her conviction set in with each passing second. "The effects might only be temporary though. Do you still want me to do it?"

Natsu lolled his head from side to side in what seemed to be his approval. It was either that or he could just be following the motions of the ship.

Wendy let out a small breath as she started her preparations. The unconscious boost of being closer to her element allowed her to manipulate the qualities in the air much easier, quickly taking the shape of a translucent blue sphere. The warm, caressing glow of the magic washed over her features as she held it in between her hands. Slowly, she lowered the sphere down on Natsu's forehead before it faded into his skin.

It took all but a few seconds for the magic to take effect as Natsu blearily opened his eyes, his gaze no longer unfocused as he regained the colour in his cheeks. Wendy waited for the boy as he blinked once, then twice to clear the grogginess before adjusting it to greet hers. His giddy smile was infectious as his lips parted to show off his pronounced canines, causing Wendy to smile back in reply.

The young girl then felt Natsu grasp her by the arms, lifting her off her feet as well as eliciting a small _'squeak'_ out of her. Just as she was about to twirl around in the air, the sudden intrusion of Hibiki's panicked voice ringing out in their minds caused him to still. Her features were frozen in disbelief, matched equally by Natsu's, as similar expressions were mirrored throughout the airship.

___**:**_We have a situation. There's an imposter aboard The Christina..._**:**_

* * *

0.0

"Okay, I'll tell you about it later."

Lucy dragged Happy along by his ear as they quickly made their way towards Hibiki. She could tell that there was another reason why Wendy wanted to stay behind with Natsu, but she decided to leave the two Cait Shelter mages to their own devices. As she neared the group surrounding the charismatic host, the blonde realised that she had missed a bit of the conversation towards the end, and was unable to stop herself from asking the obvious.

"What's going on?"

Sherry, who stood just off to her right beside Lyon, twitched her cheeks in thinly-concealed contempt. "Nothing you should be too bothered about,_ Lucy._"

There was something to her words which Lucy couldn't quite place, but she didn't want to openly retaliate against the pink-haired mage. Sherry had already made it clear that there was lingering resentment between the two after their fight in Galuna Island.

Fortunately, Hibiki stepped back, shielding his body to oppose their view of each other.

"Here." Hibiki held out his binoculars to her. "Why don't you tell me what you see over there?" With a gentle squeeze and a disarming smile, Hibiki reached around her other shoulder to guide her towards the bulwark.

Lucy made a conscious effort to track the placement of his hand—which had suddenly drifted to the small of her back—just in case he started to wander further downwards. She peered through the scope of the binoculars just as the distinctive view of black smoke started to billow above the forest in the distance. It was faint even with the enhanced sight, but it was clear that the area had been disturbed.

"Naruto-san said he _heard _an explosion," Hibiki explained, scoffing. There was something to it. After all, the smoke was quite far from their current position, so it stands to reason how exactly he had heard something no one else had. "He's recommending that we go ahead and check it out." At this, he frowned. "But Ichiya-aniki is not all that convinced."

"And you think otherwise?" Lyon raised a questionable brow; it was a show of how expressive the stoic young man usually was.

"I do," Hibiki said, holding out hand as he waited for Lucy to return the binoculars. "At first, I thought it was just the sun playing trick on my eyes, but if you look carefully near the areas around the smoke, that whole section of the forest looks like it's been burnt down. As much as it pains me to believe him, Naruto-san is right. We've never really had a bearing of where we're supposed to go, and this is the most telling evidence we have so far. The only thing I don't understand is why aniki doesn't want to listen." A weary sigh escaped him. "He's been acting really odd."

"Odd? Like how?" Gray asked.

"Well, for one thing, he's pretty adamant that Naruto-san is wrong, even when the others agree with him. And maybe it's just me, but it's the subtle things about his behaviour lately that sticks out." Hibiki clucked his tongue and sighed. "Or it could just be because of Erza-san's presence. No one wants to look bad in front of their lover, after all."

Lucy couldn't help but feel her jaw loosen at the casual way Hibiki touched upon the topic. "W-Wait, what was that about Erza?"

The way he looked at her could only be described as playful condescension. "Can't you tell?" His lips twitched upwards into a knowing smile. "Those two are absolutely smitten with each other," he said, ignoring the incredulous wide-eyed looks the others were shooting him. Even Lyon looked surprised. "It takes a certain kind of woman to tie down aniki like this, and I must say, Erza-san is a very lucky one at that."

Lucy shuddered, imagining how the knight would react if she heard that. "Y-Yeah, just make sure you don't tell her that."

Hibiki laughed, "Why?" He looked through the scope of his binoculars again. "It's meant to be a compli—" The sudden reversal of his light-hearted disposition made it a dead giveaway that he had discovered something distressing. Hibiki swallowed a nervous gulp, something that did not went unnoticed by Sherry.

"Hibiki, is everything all right?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

The tightening of his features and the worried grimace was all it took to silence her. Exchanging wary glances with those around him, the handsome host reached up to lightly press two fingers against his temple.

Lucy had to bite back a sharp gasp as his voice intruded into her mind.

___**:**_We have a situation. There's an imposter aboard The Christina..._**:**_

The blonde could scarcely believe the domino-effect the statement brought upon the previous calm of the airship, as the sound of shattered glass and pained screams reached her ears. She turned, just in time to see the hulking form of Jura crash through the barrier separating the cockpit and land roughly on the deck, shakily clutching at his midsection as blood poured from the wound he tried to contain.

There was a momentary lull as the rest struggled to react to the sudden turn of events, but when a strong gust of wind gushed from the now destroyed opening not a scant few seconds later, Gray instinctively tackled her down, shielding her with his body as he piled on top of her.

She remained dazed as a gentle woody scent invaded her senses, disorienting her as a quickly mounting headache throbbed in her temples. Stuck in a haze of jumbled thoughts and memories, Lucy moaned as she lifted her hands to rub at her forehead to ease away the piercing pain. Distantly, she heard distressed screams—one, a distinct and familiar boyish tone, and the other, that of a young girl.

A muffled groan from the boy atop her showed that Gray had been afflicted with whatever was in that attack too, but the ice mage was a lot sturdier as he pushed himself off of her, propping his hands up to have a bleary look around. He leaned heavily against it as he struggled not to plop back down on Lucy.

The moment a part of her senses returned, she hastily tried to shake out of her stupor, knowing that she wasn't the one in dire need of help. Incidentally, that was when Naruto's voice, loud and commanding, rang throughout the deck.

"_Go!_ _Get off the—_"

* * *

0.0

"I'll be right back," Naruto said distractedly as he replayed the fresh memory of his fellow clone's experience up until the point of the explosion.

He pushed himself off the railings as the sporadic real-time updates were relayed to him throughout the original's skirmish with the unknown assailants. The clone quickly made his way towards the other side of the airship, exchanging a brief nod with Jura as he pointed with his head in a silent gesture to follow him. He stopped short before Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, greeting the group with a brief smile.

"We need to talk," he said to Erza.

He glanced down as a strangled moan punctured the air. Head firmly rested upon Erza's lap, the prone and groaning form of Natsu proved to be quite a sight considering how energetic the Dragon Slayer was when they first met.

Erza inclined her head in agreement as she stopped the not-so gentle ministration of her armoured gauntlet, which served a lot more harm than good to the young man in her care. "Sure." Erza turned back to look at the Celestial Spirit mage. "Lucy, take over."

Lucy looked confused for a second before Erza pointed down at Natsu. "W-What? I—" Just as the redhead was about to frown, she quickly spoke up, "Y-Yeah, okay." Her cheeks were tinged with a pale red flush, but Lucy quickly hunkered down next to her teammate and rigidly stroked his head in a futile attempt to quell his chronic motion sickness and not to anger their team leader.

Once Jura stepped up beside them, the clone quickly led the duo into the cockpit to find the final party of their impromptu meeting.

The spacious interior of the cockpit was quite impressive, especially to someone like Naruto who was unfamiliar with the other qualities magic provided to this world. A large, translucent lacrima orb rested at the centre of the room as Ichiya diligently went through the tedious process of keeping the ship on course. The rest of the Trimens were hard at work around similar workstations that covered the sides of the cockpit; there were rapidly blinking buttons of various colours, large dials, and strange black and green hued monitors that Naruto wasn't sure what its purpose was.

Usually, airships were rarely owned by private entities or individuals, so it was uncommon to find one that took to the skies without the official bearing of the Kingdom's Magic Council that commissioned their use.

Still, _The Christina _was a powerful aircraft.

It was a retired magical bomber series (barring the unicorn ornament) frequently used in the Cabria War back when conflict was rife between the Kingdom of _Desierto_, which was famed mostly for its arid and scorching temperatures and the Kingdom of _Bellum_, an up-and-coming prosperous sovereignty that proved to have a limitless potential for growth despite being sandwiched by two of the largest Kingdoms in Earthland.

Despite its obvious advantages, airship fleets never commanded a large presence in a typical military force of a Kingdom. Due to the ridiculously high maintenance and the highly-proficient manpower required, a generous portion of its military expenditure went towards something that could be done without, especially during peace-time.

In reality, most neutral Kingdoms like Fiore had their attention fixed on much more pressing matters. Internal security proved to be a much more hot-button issue than external threats from other Kingdoms. Such an excessive show of force, like a whole fleet of airships to counter the rampant menace that both legal and dark guilds posed, would not endear them to its citizens due to the unwanted destruction such saturated bombings would cause.

The fact that the master of Blue Pegasus had an airship showed the clout and stature the cross-dressing man possessed. With the Trimens' added ability to manoeuvre the ship so efficiently, their guild easily proved why it deserved its status as one of the premier guilds in Fiore. Back when they first met, Naruto had unwittingly marked the Trimens as a gaggle of womanizing hosts, but obvious biasness aside, he really should have known better and stuck by Kakashi-sensei's words to 'look underneath the underneath'.

A subtle cough from the redhead, who had firmly placed herself behind him, finally made the group acknowledge their presence in the cockpit.

"Yes," the orange-haired man asked as he pulled his hands away from the lacrima orb. "Is there a need of my assistance or is this more of a _casual_ _visit_?"

"Yeah, there is a reason why I called you all here," Naruto spoke up quickly, not wasting a breath so that Ichiya couldn't possibly find a time to interrupt. "I—uh, heard an explosion coming from the north-west." It was to his credit that the clone was able to think on his feet and come up with a semi-believable excuse, but from the skeptical looks directed his way, the lie didn't really fool anyone.

"You _heard_ an explosion?" Hibiki drawled, looking up from his position at his workstation. "An explosion no one else could hear but _you_?"

Hibiki's tone riled him up a little. "I'm not lying," Naruto argued heatedly. Even as he spoke, irregular memories were seeping into his conscience as his mind filtered the new information of the boss' progress in the fight against the armoured assassins. "It's pretty far away, and I have—" inadvertently, his eyes narrowed at Hibiki, hoping that the man would buy his next lie, "—_really_ good hearing."

"Naruto-dono, are you absolutely sure about this information?"

The blond nodded at Jura. "I am. It's over there. Just take a look," he said, pointing towards the translucent barrier at the starboard side of the ship. "See that smoke rising over there, I'm sure that's where the explosion happened."

They did so, most in equal shades of disbelief and surprise as they edged closer to the plexi-glass. To the naked eye, the smoke was faint, but still discernible.

"There would have been other signs," Erza murmured softly to herself. "How could we have missed this?"

"It is possible that they used runes to muffle the detonation," it was Hibiki who answered, having abandoned his post to stand by her side. "But Eve should know more about it." Hibiki regarded his fellow, albeit shorter, host. "Didn't they teach this stuff in the Rune Knights?"

The former Rune Knight cadet raised a brow at Hibiki's attempt to include him in the conversation. "In the right hands, runes can be extremely effective, but with a little bit of training, I can see an average mage doing something to this extent. Though it didn't fully absorb the blast, seeing that Naruto-san could still hear it."

Ren, who had been unusually quiet as he tended to his duties at the terminal, spoke up, "But could it be a trap? Maybe Oración Seis is trying to draw us in and take out the ship and us in one fell swoop."

Naruto wasn't sure who else noticed it, but Ichiya noticeably tensed at Ren's words. He found it a bit odd, but raked it up to the man's nerves at the possibility of being attacked. "It's not a trap," he said confidently before the clone realised his mistake and faked a cough. "At least, I _think_ it's not a trap."

"And how would you know?" Erza asked, frowning as she closed off her left eye to peer at him strangely.

It was as if she was trying to spot anything out of the ordinary from his behaviour, and the clone was reasonably sure that Erza might be onto him. Out of everyone in this room, she was the only one who had an inkling of his true capability.

"I trust my... gut?"

Ichiya whirled around to level a disparaging glare at him. "And you expect us to head into a possible ambush and put our lives in jeopardy because you trust your gut?"

"It's rarely wrong," Naruto quietly groused. "Anyway, if it _is_ an ambush and we plan accordingly, we could just turn the tables back on them."

Naruto wasn't sure why he was going so far as to prepare a contingency plan for something he knew wasn't going to happen, but he did have an ulterior motive in bringing the crew closer to the boss' location. He really could use someone else's opinion about the state of the blackened forest. It could clue them in to Nirvana's location.

All he needed to do now was to convince them.

"Don't you think that we should go and investigate it? There might be clues to help us find Nirvana or Oración Seis." The clone gestured towards the forest with his hands. "I mean, we've been flying towards some random direction ever since we set off. How's that going to help our mission?"

"Preposterous," Ichiya rebutted. "That would be akin to suicide mission, and if it isn't an ambush as you say, we'd just be wasting our precious time. Who knows, it might just be an accidental forest fire or a stray bandits' camp. Besides, I have it on good authority that we are on course to discover the location of our enemy's main base." Ichiya tapped his fingers against his stomach. "Call it my _gut_ instincts."

"No, Naruto-san does have a point," Erza said. "We simply cannot just ignore this. Even if it is something trivial, we should at least confirm the situation first just to be sure. What do you think, Jura-san?"

The towering mage frowned before nodding his assent. "Every possible avenue should be covered to ascertain their location."

"W-Wait, you can't be considering this!" Ichiya said heatedly, glaring at the others before resting it on Naruto solely. The shinobi frowned at that. "I can assure you that—"

"Aniki!" Hibiki quickly interrupted as he stepped up next to his mentor and clasped him by the shoulder. "Why don't I go outside and document the scene with the _view-recorder_?" He swept an unreadable gaze at the others in the cockpit. "I believe a better perspective would really help with the final decision, don't you think?"

Naruto was relieved at the host's timely intervention, silently thanking the man for the save. The atmosphere had taken a turn for the worst, and Naruto didn't want to it to devolve into the two of them locked in a heated exchange. Ichiya seemed more than just opposed to his idea; he didn't know why though. He wasn't sure what he had done to the man to deserve such a treatment.

Erza smiled slightly. "I think it would. Thank you, Hibiki-san."

Hibiki returned the smile. "Just give me a moment to record the findings. I'm sure it won't take too long," he reassured to the room in general.

As Hibiki left, carrying with him what looked to be an ordinary binoculars, Naruto regarded the orange-haired man beside Jura with displeased look. "So, how should we do this?"

"Hmm..." Jura rubbed his chin in quiet contemplation. "For one thing, I would not advice endangering the ship by moving in too close to the area since the chances of it being an ambush is considerably high. A small party would be sufficient to investigate the cause of the explosion."

Erza nodded. "Agreed, I think it would be prudent for Naruto-san to lead the outing, and I suppose I should come along as well." Noticing the shinobi's puzzled expression, she continued, "For support. Just in case it is an ambush."

"Then, might I suggest Lyon as well?" Jura chimed in. "He is a very dependable mage and his prowess is second to none in our guild." The bald man coughed awkwardly into a closed fist. "Of course, barring our Guild Mistress and I."

"Great!" the clone said. "I think we've got this covered."

It was at this point when Jura finally voiced out, "Is something wrong, Ichiya-dono? You are unusually quiet."

The orange-haired man had his back towards him. He mumbled inaudibly under his breath, "Yes, I'm afraid there is. But then again, that's the thing about planning, it never goes how you want it to."

Jura frowned as he leaned in closer. "Could you repeat that? I am afraid I didn't quite—"

The sudden spike of killing intent was brief and unexpected.

Due to the proximity between the two, Jura was caught by surprise since Ichiya's smaller frame allowed the man to easily slip into his guard. By the time the Saint glimpsed the glint of steel in his hand, Ichiya had thrust the razor sharp blade deep into his abdomen, up to its hilt. Ichiya's grip remained steadfast as he tried to twist the knife in the wound. Fortunately, the faint whistle of a projectile slicing through the air forced the obvious imposter to back away. The kunai missed its intended target by mere millimetres, embedding itself in the wall behind the assailant.

"Ichiya-aniki! What are you doing?"

Neither Naruto nor the imposter paid heed to Ren's words. As the clone rushed forward to neutralise the threat, his opponent scuttled backwards towards the other end, throwing a test tube teeming with an unknown red substance to the ground.

Suddenly, a familiar voice reverberated in the confines of his mind. _**:**__We have a situation. There's an imposter aboard—__**:**_ He ignored and dismissed the mental probe without hesitation. Despite whatever magic Hibiki used to get inside his head, he didn't need to be told twice.

"_Stop!_" a distinctly feminine voice screamed.

Had it not been for Erza who pulled him back at the last second, he would have charged recklessly at diminutive figure hidden in the gradually growing red mist. For whatever reason, Ichiya seemed content with the cover he was afforded as the man refused to budge from his position.

Erza backed away, dragging him along as they inched back as far as they could from the smog. The redhead held a gauntlet against the lower half of her face, and even if it was obstructed, Naruto could still see her grimace. "Do whatever you can to not inhale the perfume," her reply came out slightly muffled. "It's a lot more dangerous than you think." Her grip on the sword she had just requipped tightened to the point that her hand was trembling in barely concealed rage.

At first, he had merely brushed it off as a smokescreen for an escape, but when he heard Ren's—who had been unable to pull away from his workstation in time—pained screams coming from within the cloud of debilitation, he finally realised otherwise. He could only assume that Ichiya was immune to his own attack, but bearing in mind that the cockpit was closed off, they really had to act fast before they too fell to the scent.

"There's no mistaking it. This is Ichiya-san's pain perfume," Erza told him. "I've seen fully grown monsters succumb to this attack in mere seconds.

"It has a two-pronged effect. First, it deceives the sense of smell of the affected, tricking the electrical signals in the brain to attack its own body. Then, besides hampering the ability to think coherently from the immeasurable pain one has to endure, it has the added effect of taking away their will to fight."

Naruto gulped.

This wasn't like any illusion he could counter. He knew that inhaling a breath of the toxic fumes would be enough to cause him to disperse. He couldn't afford to make a mistake—not now. Looking around, he decided on his course of action.

"No! Ren?!" Eve's eyes widened in shock as the horror of hearing his friend suffer sent the normally pleasant host into a mild catatonic state. "Ren!" For a moment, it looked like he was about to dive into the rapidly encroaching mist in a futile attempt to save the heavily-tanned young man.

"_Don't!_" Jura barked, warning him off his reckless charge.

Jura's deep, heavy pants were coming in at short, uneven intervals as he unintentionally coughed blood. The Saint had been able to stagger back towards the plexi-glass separating the cockpit and the deck. He was using it as purchase to lean most of his body weight on it, all the while, pressing a large hand against the wound to stop the flow of blood.

"D-Do not be foolish! The three of you need to escape while you can! Let me handle this!" Jura stopped when Naruto levelled an uneasy glance at him, prompting him to ask, "W-What are you thinking?"

Naruto noted that he had been unable to stop the quiver in his voice, though it could be partly attributed to the pain he suffered from his recent wound. The clone shook his head reluctantly. "Sorry, but it's the fastest way." Quickly focusing chakra into his arm, he slammed a balled fist against the translucent barrier, shattering it easily.

Considering that Jura had placed most of his weight on the glass, he was helpless to stop himself as he tripped backwards, tumbling onto the deck in an undignified heap. It was crude and reckless, seeing that the Saint was gravely wounded and no doubt suffering from internal bleeding, but it really was the fastest way he could think of to save both Jura and Ren.

Still, Erza looked none too pleased with him.

"All right, you two better hold your breath." His hands blurred into seals, his speed and technique refined by the countless hours of practice in the past three years. "You guys know what to do, right?" Seeing their faces set into grim determination, he nodded. "Great, because we might only get one chance at this.

"_Fūton: Daitoppa!"_

Holding his breath, he scaled down the intensity behind the widespread gust of wind that burst forth from his hands. It surged outwards and buffeted the room, crashing into the cockpit door with such force that it was slammed open as it swung wildly off its hinges. Similarly, bits and pieces of the fragile components that were once part of the workstations were chipped away, shooting sparks of loose magical energy from the broken mechanism. However, the large lacrima orb—perhaps the only sturdy construct in the room—remained unaffected by the wind from the squall.

The manifolds of current swept up the dangerous red mist in a flurry of directions as it bounced around the interior of the cockpit; it eventually escaped through the side door and the now broken plexi-glass. The wooden structure supporting the openings creaked and groaned, and like a dam of water trying to force its way through a small breach, the pressure proved to be too great, tearing away at the structure until it was torn apart.

Naruto shielded his face with his arms, trying his best not to inhale as the perfume-induced blast of wind '_whooshed'_ past his ears and out to the surroundings. Thankfully, his attack was able to diffuse the concentration of noxious particles in the smog, drastically lessening the lethality of Ichiya's perfume, but not totally dissipating into the atmosphere as it swept through the deck.

No longer hidden in the blanketing shadows of the mist, Ichiya stood at the other end, having been blown back into the far end of the room. He was crouched, shielded partly by one of the larger workstations, stuck in a similar stance as the man waited for the gust of wind to die down. In his hand, he held an odd cylinder-like device, his thumb repeatedly mashing onto the gleaming red button in desperation.

Whatever the imposter was trying to do, it didn't look like it was working.

Sensing the momentary opportunity gifted by his attack, the clone pitched forward, shifting his body slightly to avoid knocking into the lacrima orb centred at the middle of the room. He remained cautious not to breathe in any lingering scent as his lips thinned into a small line, unseen as a calloused palm covered the lower half of his face. With the other, he relieved a spare kunai from his weapons pouch.

Ichiya's button mashing got increasingly frantic as Naruto eased in the distance to barely five steps away. His unoccupied hand grasped one of his other test tubes attached to his lop-sided utility belt, but when the sudden whir of the device jolted into life, the man smiled a relieved smile.

A magical seal sprung up from under his feet as the sinister red glow washed over his features, giving the imposter a more devilish guise. It died down as runes started to form in the air before him. It was just jumbled gibberish of unknown characters at first, but it quickly interlocked, giving an outline of the words:

'_Sequence Initiated: Beginning Self-Destruct Protocol'_.

It vanished as a countdown appeared in its stead, a fleeting ninety-second timer to evacuate the magical bomber before its imminent explosion.

'_Eighty nine...'_

The clone remained undaunted despite the certainty of its end. Right now, the only thing he could do was to disable the imposter and make damn well sure that everyone else got off this doomed ship. As a second ticked down, his arm had already snapped out at his target, just as the kunai was centimetres from slicing his opponent's suddenly wispy neck.

'_Eighty eight...'_

A plume of smoke obstructed his vision momentarily as his weapon met no resistance. Instinctively, he backed up a step to look down. Whatever remained of the fake Ichiya was now gone, replaced with two almost identical alien-ish creatures that only reached up to just above his knees.

Their perfectly round head, coupled with their eerily, beady black eyes and the two feeler-like strands of hair certainly made the duo look more peculiar than anything cute. Its pale blue skin certainly did them no favours. Where their similarities ended, the minute differences became even more pronounced. It was kind of like looking into a fun-house mirror.

One wore skimpy orange shorts whereas the other wore black.

One had a perpetual frown on its face while the other was stuck in a strange, twisted smile.

One wore its sash diagonally slanted to the left whereas the other had his running to the right.

One held a test tube filled to the brim with noxious gas in its stubby hands while the other was still clinging onto the self-destruct device. Both creatures took a good, long look at the test tube before they blinked owlishly.

...And promptly tried to drop it.

'_Eighty four...'_

The kunai that slipped from his hand had already found its target at one of the creature's pliable belly even before he realised it. The Celestial Spirit was jerked back with such force that it could do nothing but be dragged like a ragdoll as it was pinned to the wall at the far end, hanging a few centimetres off the ground.

"Gemi!" the other one squeaked in a cartoonish voice.

Mini tried to rush over to its lifeless counterpart as a small dribble of blood trickled down Gemi's lips, but before it could reach another step, Naruto was upon it, sending Mini flying after its twin with a low-footed sweep. It crashed head first into the wall and slid to ground, unmoving. Suddenly, their forms were quickly enveloped in soft, yellowish glow before promptly disappearing.

If not for the small droplets of blood that dotted the wooden panels and the blood smeared kunai embedded in the wall, one could hardly believe that they were just here.

'_Eighty...'_

Naruto watched helplessly as the red mist start to seep out from the broken test tube, let loose when the creature was yanked back by the projectile. The faintest whiff of the woody fragrance started to invade his senses as the toxic vapours rose up around his person.

"I-I, the boss—" Naruto fumbled with his words. "Help_... _help is going to come. Just hang on until then." The clone swallowed thickly, not from the fear of dying but leaving his teammates without his protection. There was no way that the boss could have foreseen this ambush. "I'm counting on you." When Erza remained unmoving, he gripped his hands tightly, his face grim. "Well, what are you waiting for?

"_Go!_ _Get off the—_"

Naruto was barely able to finish the sentence before he was gone.

* * *

0.0

'_Sequence Initiated: Beginning Self-Destruct Protocol.'_

There was a phantom throbbing pain in her temples after the squall of perfume-induced wind swept over them, but whereas Erza had trailed in Naruto's wake a fraction of a second after he moved, unlike him, she faltered in her steps.

Her brown eyes widened as the runes proceeded to spell out their imminent end with large, glaring red numerals. It wasn't her intention to abandon Naruto to fight against the Ichiya-imposter alone, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away. At the very least, she tried to keep track of the battle at hand, prepared to intervene should the situation call for it. Still, a small part of her reasoned that she might never need to.

Erza hastily turned to the only reliable source that was not currently engaged in combat. "What is the meaning of this?"

Eve didn't so much as glance at her direction as he carried the unconscious Ren with one arm slung around his shoulder, heading towards the exit with a narrow, single-minded focus. "Desierto," he grunted uncharacteristically. "Military surplus." His words came out a bit breathless as he continued to hobble towards safety with the dead weight leaning against him.

It was only when he continued that the knight stilled.

"The measures are irreversible..."

Unwittingly, she turned her attention back to the fight as a meaty '_thunk'_ of metal piercing wood gave way to a peculiar cry of _'Gemi!'_ from the other side of the cockpit. Another '_thump'_ followed as Naruto sent the other crashing into the wall. The alien-like duo promptly vanished in a familiar, soft yellow glow; it was something which she had seen before with Lucy's summons.

One of her legs jutted out as her natural instincts incited her to rush forward and help, but Erza quelled whatever impulses she had and took a step back as the faintest smog of the perfume started to rise up around Naruto.

"I-I, the boss—" his eyes locked onto hers, "Help... help is going to come. Just hang on until then." He visibly swallowed a gulp. "I'm counting on you."

It wasn't necessarily subtle, but Erza understood the hidden intentions behind his words.

Naruto's features settled into a grim frown, like a soldier ready to accept his inevitable fate. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he shouted at her, his rough voice rising with a hint of desperation.

"_Go! Get off the—_"

His words of warning were cut off when his entire being dispersed in a thick, white shroud.

Erza blinked when Naruto disappeared despite having a measured guess that it might happen. During their short-lived discussion, she held a growing suspicion that the original Naruto had somehow switched himself with a clone before he boarded the airship. Still, it was one thing to hear of the blond's abilities, but seeing it first hand was nothing like what Mirajane told her. Initially, she believed that his copies were nothing more than blank husks that took on his guise, so it was a bit unnerving to see how expressive they were; it was almost like the real Naruto. Even a _thought-projection_ paled in comparison to his clones.

Erza tore her eyes away at where Naruto—or more accurately his clone—knelt previously in the midst of the rising red mist and dashed off. She was not intent on sticking around for the effects of Ichiya's pain perfume to consume her senses.

As she hurdled over the shattered remains of the plexi-glass barrier, her body glowed in an intense light that instantaneously vanished the moment her feet touched the wooden panels of the deck. Now suited in a revealing set of black armour with leathery bat-like wings, Erza cut an imposing figure as she began to take stock of the situation, sweeping her gaze over her dazed and wounded allies.

Jura was currently being tended to by his guild members. The tall man was leaning heavily against Lyon with an arm over his shoulder, and with the other, staunchly pressing against the wound that Sherry was trying to look over.

"I'm fine," the Wizard Saint grunted sourly in response to Sherry's relentless meddling.

The young woman would have none of it. Her flawlessly tousled hair was no longer perfect, a show of how frazzled she was. "Stop being so stubborn!" Without a slightest hint of hesitation, Sherry ripped off a portion of the hem of her dress and shoved it lightly against Jura's uninjured chest. "At least, let me stop the bleeding first!"

"Erza, what... what's going on?" Lucy asked her.

The blonde was caught in a tangled heap under the bare-chested form of Gray. The ice user leapt to his feet as he surveyed the area, distractedly holding out a hand to help Lucy to her feet and regain her bearing. Lucy had her eyes squeezed shut, using her free hand to ease the pain throbbing in her temples.

"_Ugh, _I heard Natsu screaming_. _Is he all right?"

Erza naturally sought the only other guild member not accounted for: Natsu. But when she found his prone form lying next to Wendy's with Charle crowding around them, she knew that it wasn't merely due to his chronic motion sickness. No, it wouldn't have accounted for Wendy's sudden collapse; the younger Dragon Slayer was perfectly fine before the meeting. The only reason she could put together was that they were caught in the cross-fire of the earlier attack by the Ichiya-imposter.

It would have explained it. Natsu had a very keen sense of smell, and it wouldn't be far-fetched for Wendy, a fellow Dragon Slayer, to have similar traits. They must have been much worse off than the others if they caught a higher concentration of Ichiya's perfume, even if it had been diluted by the wind Naruto had conjured.

Lucy's features froze in shock. "Natsu! Wendy!" She remained disoriented, but despite swaying on her feet, she prevailed with Happy's restless figure trailing after her.

Gray, on the other hand, stood rooted to the ground. His features were slack-jawed in disbelief as he stared over Erza's shoulders, obviously at the ruined remains of the previously immaculate cockpit.

"That's not... good."

As much as Erza would have liked to rush over and check on her ailing allies, Gray's succinct words reminded her that she had more pressing matters at hand.

"You are a master of the understatement, Gray-san," Hibiki said distractedly, too engrossed with his _Archive_ magic to try disrupting the protocol sequence and stall for more time. His fingers were working furiously into the golden translucent terminal that hovered in the air before him. Occasionally, his eyes would dart between the screen and his surroundings, scowling as he did.

"Does sarcasm really help right now, Hibiki?" Eve asked.

The small host was crouched next to Ren, who despite inhaling the full concentration of Ichiya's perfume, was still conscious, but barely. In his hand, he held an odd little brown pouch which he held to Ren's nose. Debilitating shivers racked through his body as the lingering effects in his system started to fade away.

Feeling the pointed stare Erza directed his way, Eve quickly answered, "Smelling salts. It's something Ichiya-aniki gave to us to counter his magic should something like this happen." His attention trailed towards the prone figures of Natsu and Wendy. "I have enough for the both of them, but could someone _please_ do something about that cockpit first?"

The deadly red mist had already filled close to three-quarters of the large room and was starting to seep out from the minor cracks and holes caused by Naruto's attack.

"Fine." Gray scoffed when he realized that the responsibility rested on him. He stamped a firm fist into the palm of his hand.

_"Ice Make: Shield!"_

A thick block of ice materialised and enclosed around the entire length of the cockpit, effectively sealing it shut. The ice mage took a moment to inspect his handiwork for any cracks before turning to the others. "Uh listen, whatever that thing was inside, we got less than a minute to do something about it."

"That thing is a half-baked measure thought up by idiots who would rather die in a glorious explosion than be captured," Hibiki explained, his lips thinning into a line as he clenched his jaws in frustration.

"Oi! T-This ship's going to explode?"

"And that's not the terrible part, the terrible part is—" Hibiki continued, ignoring Gray's question just as his _Archive_ console faded, "—that I can't even stall for more time." He sighed, leaning up to look over the airship's bulwark. "Landing _Christina_ is out of the question. We might have to evacuate using some other way."

Eve looked genuinely amused, motioning at her. "I believe Erza-san has already come to the same conclusion."

Erza quickly shook her head. Now was not the time. She began relaying her orders, barking harshly, "Happy, Charle!" The duo seemed surprised at being addressed. "Get Natsu and Wendy off the ship!"

There was a moment's hesitation where Charle looked like she was about to question the knight, but the feline must have sensed the urgency in Erza's voice. As her wings finally took shape, Charle grabbed her young charge by the back of her dress but stopped short of flying off.

"Naruto's still—Where is he?!"

Erza tensed at the mention of the blond. "He... will regroup with us later."

It took an instant for the feline to put two and two together. "That idiot!" Charle scowled harshly before turning to the tomcat next to her. "Male-cat, let's go."

"A-Aye!"

Still confused as to the whole situation, Happy had no choice but to mimic Charle's actions and heft Natsu's larger frame in his grasp before taking off after her, a reasonable distance away from the airship as they headed towards the forest below for safety. With Wendy and Natsu safe from harm's way, there were only two more casualties aboard that remained a cause for concern.

"Jura-san," Erza started, brown eyes regarding the taller man with a hint of reservation."Is it possible for you to—"

"You will find, Erza-dono," the Wizard Saint grunted as he tried to stand on his own two feet. "That I am still a very capable mage despite my injuries." A strained but relieved smile followed. "As are my teammates." To Jura's immediate right, Lyon, having foregone the duty of being the man's support, had locked into a familiar pose Erza had seen before; it was reminiscent of the only other ice mage she knew.

_"Ice Make: Eagle!"_

The stoic young man's creation materialized out of thin air with a soft chime akin to shattering glass. Instead of the smaller, agile eagles that he would have normally created, the lone ice construct was larger and sturdier than its dive-bombing counterparts. It hovered in the air besides the airship, with Lyon sending a pointed look at the trio of hosts.

"Quickly, we don't have much time."

His words prompted another flurry of movement as Eve and Hibiki helped their half-conscious teammate aboard the precarious ice construct. Gray, amidst the hectic and strained atmosphere, looked awe-struck at his childhood friend's sudden change of heart.

"Lyon," he breathed. "You're using both hands, huh?"

The white-haired teen's lips twitched in a small smirk, a contrast to the cold and aloof image he had been trying to project all this while. "Isn't that how Ur taught us in the first place? I have—"

Unfortunately, Sherry could no longer hide her anxiety. "Honestly, you two!" she hissed, dragging Lyon forcefully by the wrist. The normally stoic boy winced. "You can have your little moment when we're off this death trap! And until then... _s__nip it!_"

"A-Ah, wait a minute," Lucy voiced out hesitantly. "W-What about us? That thing's kind of full, and there's still the three of us here..."

"Nonsense, Lucy," Erza quickly corrected her. "You have me."

"That's what I was afraid off..."

Ignoring her, Erza fixed a firm grip around the blonde's waist and lifted her off her feet. Lucy was surprisingly light, enough that Erza was able to fit her under an arm. The knight proceeded to hop up to the railing on the opposite end of the airship with Gray following suit not a moment later. With Lyon at the helm of his ice construct, the eagle began pulling away from the airship as it ferried the passengers to safety. It wasn't exactly a fast vessel Erza had hoped it would be, but it was the best she could expect at the moment.

They probably had seconds left before the ship they were on exploded.

"Gray," she called out softly, aware that the other ice mage didn't have the means to create something like Lyon's dynamic branch of elemental magic. "Are you sure about this?"

"I _might_ have a trick or two," he said, the tiniest hint of doubt seeping into his voice. "But it's not like I've used it before for something like this." He looked down at the immense drop covered by the expanse of trees as far as the eye could see. "We'll see now, won't we?"

Seeing the confident grin the black-haired teen sent their way, her passenger paled. "T-This really isn't a time for you to test some half-baked—"

_"Ice Make: Slide!"_

Gray leapt off the railing as his haphazardly produced slide materialised out of thin air, with Erza trailing after him. She monitored his high-flying descent warily.

Gray was struggling to find his balance as his feet found no purchase on the slanted surface, unaided by the fact that he had to factor his construct having no base whatsoever to support it; it was freefalling just as fast as the ice user. His upper body pitched back and forth to the motions, and his hands were still awkwardly locked into position to continuously create the path of the ice slide. It didn't take him long to get past the difficulty curve as he relaxed into a noticeable stance.

His whoop of joy was drowned out by the sudden explosion that rocked the tranquil peace of the Worth Woodsea.

The concussive shockwave swept over Erza and her passenger, throwing them off balance violently. The knight grunted as she was partially caught in the fringe of the explosion; she could feel the heat searing her back, and no doubt the wings on her armour had taken a beating as she struggled to right herself in the air. Erza did her best to ignore the pain, shielding Lucy with her body as the aftermath peppered her with debris. She was only distinctly aware that something had cut her head as a small trail of blood dripped freely down from her forehead, obscuring her vision slightly.

"Lucy, are you—"

"_M'fine_... Gray," she said weakly, pointing down at the freefalling ice user. "Go get Gray..."

There was a distinct '_whoosh' _as Erza corrected her course and began an almost vertical descent, barrelling into Gray with her unoccupied side. Their rapid descent slowed dramatically before they were pulled back from the upwind and lifted up slightly as the trio continued to glide in the air.

Lucy was unhurt, though the blast had charred a bit of her clothes, but she was thankfully spared from any lasting blemishes. Gray was faring slightly better as he regained his bearing. Assured that her comrades were safe, she took stock of her surroundings.

"Well, shit..." her recent passenger summarised succintly.

The explosion had effectively cleaved the large aircraft into two as the two ends started to plummet amidst a fiery blaze of reddish-orange. Similarly, pieces of debris—that had not been disintegrated by the blast—filled the previously calm skies, and from afar, those that were caught aflame rained down on the earth. It was frightening turn of event to witness, but it was only amplified when the figures just beyond the falling wreckage were plunging to their deaths.

She then cursed.

"Gray, take care of Lucy!"

Aware of their perilous situation, Gray snapped into action as another slide materialised underneath his feet, the spell being held up by a single hand now instead of his usual two-handed approach. He had no more teething concerns when Erza dropped him atop his next platform, a hand still stretched out in front of him as he landed unevenly on both feet. Thankfully, his footing was a lot more assuring than his first attempt. Erza noticed the crude ice-skates he had created by attaching a thin blade of ice at the soles of his shoes.

The treacherous exchange in mid-air that followed was like an insane circus act.

Erza lowered Lucy down gently, hanging loosely by her hand as the blonde held on for her dear life, her feet dangling dangerously with only the soaring drop standing between her and the ground.

"Throw her!" he shouted.

Lucy's eyes widened at that, and for a minute, she looked like she was set to argue, but chose not to in the end.

"Sorry, Lucy..." Erza whispered non-committally.

Erza picked up her speed to match Gray's, and with a firm swing, tossed her into his awaiting arm. The knight watched with bated breath as Lucy collided against Gray's muscular frame, the ice mage himself doing well to hold his ground by not toppling over.

Lucy wound up safe in his arms, her eyes still tightly shut as she shivered. She wrapped her limbs around his upper body to lock her grip on the taller teen, her arms clinging around his neck and her legs finding its way around his waist. The duo ended up in a risqué arrangement with Lucy's considerable chest smothering Gray's face. All the while, the Celestial Spirit mage was shouting at the top of her lungs about something the redhead couldn't hear given the sudden distance between them.

In that short space of time where Erza was sure that her teammates would be safe, she had already pulled away, folding her wings back to minimise the drag and dived towards the others still in free-fall. She dodged the occasional stray debris that fell in her path as her eyes sought the first thing that came into her line of sight. Instinctively, Erza stretched her hand out.

"Not me!" the small figure of Eve shouted, his features panicked-stricken and on edge. He continued his merciless plunge, struggling to right himself. "Ren!" he screamed. "Get Ren!"

The host in question had been pushed back a lot further by the explosion, roughly a couple of metres or so below them. Hibiki could be seen trying to close the gap between him and his semi-conscious friend, though it seemed like a pointless endeavour. Not far from them, Lyon had hastily recovered by creating another of his ice eagle. Perched atop his gliding sculpture, he knelt close to the edge as he strained to lift Sherry—his hand being her only lifeline—aboard.

Lyon's desperation was obvious.

While he was stuck with Sherry, his eyes were frantically looking over at the rest, all scattered and falling around him.

"Erza, p-plea—" Eve tried to speak.

She ignored him as her reach could only seize the blond by the sleeves of his blazer. As Eve was yanked back by the sudden halt in his descent, there was a sickening snap as the socket in his shoulder joint gave way, his pained scream following not soon after. The knight winced, but quickly hardened her resolve. Such injuries could heal, but it was a small price to pay to avoid a far worse fate. Erza gingerly lifted him up, mindful of the injury as she secured a tighter grip on the younger teen.

Through the pained fog that clouded his senses, Eve groaned out, "The others?"

Just as she was about to answer, a blur of white and blue shot up from below them; the duo's nimble build and natural disposition for flying making them far more agile in the skies than her.

"Erza!" Happy's presence, together with Charle's, allowed her a momentary reprieve as they came to Hibiki's and Ren's rescue, and she could only assume that the two Dragon Slayers previously in their care were safe elsewhere. The blue cat's determined expression was a sight for sore eyes, and his impossible feat of seamlessly plucking Ren in mid-air despite the odds against him was nothing short of baffling. For once, it seemed that their luck had finally taken a turn for the better, but that was until Charle let loose a strangled yelp.

"You're too heavy," the female Exceed groused at her passenger: a relieved but indignant Hibiki. "I c-can't fly!"

"I'm pretty light for a guy my age!"

Charle struggled to hover at her current altitude next to Happy and Ren, but even as her wings beat relentlessly, the two continued to drop bit by bit. Upon seeing the concerned and anxious looks sent her way, she reassured them with a firm nod. "W-We'll be fine," she gasped, grimacing. "I'll just have to do t-this another way."

With that, her wings stopped beating.

"A-Ah, Charle!" Happy shouted, and even Erza and Eve could not hold back their cries of alarm.

"Stop squirming or I just might drop you!" Despite everything, Erza could hear Charle chastising Hibiki as the host screamed a fearful protest to her sudden actions. "Honestly, you're worse than Wendy!"

The feline proved to be more than capable as she pulled up at the last second of their steep descent, levelling out just a few metres off the ground. Although, their landing wasn't as smooth as she probably intended it to be, Erza noted as she continued watching their daredevil stunt. Instead, they crashed roughly on the ground, thankfully avoiding the trees in their path, before rolling to a complete stop.

An astounding feat if one was to acknowledge the dire circumstances. That was the best Erza could have hoped for.

"Jura, hold on!" a coarse voice yelled.

Well below Erza, Lyon had finally been able to drag Sherry up next to him as she huddled in close next to the white-haired teen. His ice eagle pitched downwards, almost vertical, in a reckless attempt to catch up to their team leader.

Without a second thought, Erza did the same. There was a biting, '_whooshing' _sensation in her ears, occasionally broken by Eve's pained moans as she pushed herself further. She tried to spare a thought for Eve's condition, but it brought another fragmented memory to the fore.

_I'm counting on you._

Naruto's plea weighed heavy in her mind. An ice-cold grip found its way around her heart as the foreboding realisation that neither she nor Lyon could reach the Wizard Saint in time. It looked like their attempts were in vain. Jura was too far away, dangerously close to becoming a red splotch on the earth.

For all their efforts, a reluctant smile reached Jura's lips. '_I. Will. Be. Fine.'_ He mouthed silently before he allowed his body to turn in mid-air; now facing the oncoming ground. But the towering mage had not planned for his death, instead he locked his unoccupied hand into that of a gun, his features gaining a grim expression as he tried to concentrate on the timing of his spell.

"_Iron Rock—_"

His bellowing shout was drowned out by a thunderous boom that followed as the two halves of the ship finally hit the ground with an almighty crash. Away from the wreckage of the airship, stray fragments of the earth were flung away from the point of impact as a small plume of dust clouded the moderately-sized crater, shrouding Jura's body from their sight.

"_Jura!_" two distinct voices cried out.

Lyon's calm and aloof mannerisms were effectively shattered at that moment, but he gained his usual brevity not soon after. Like Erza, he was forced to peter out of their downward spiral lest they meet a similar fate to their team leader.

The redhead's landing was considerably better than Charle's since she had the small luxury of finding a small clearing in the forest. Locking her legs shoulder-length apart, she bore the brunt of stopping the momentum from her flight on her feet, leaving a noticeable groove on the earth before she came to a complete stop.

"C-Could you let me down?" Eve pleaded softly.

She did so, letting the younger host find his bearing after the unyielding and erratic escape. Eve wobbled unevenly a few steps away from her before his knees buckled, struggling not to fall flat on the ground with his remaining good arm. Making sure that his back was facing the knight, he finally allowed himself to relax a bit before he heaved—quite violently too.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be," Eve said, wincing as he slowly got to his feet. He held his injured arm in the other, his pained grimace giving way to a sombre determination. "I think we should hurry and check on the others first."

Erza nodded tersely. In an instant, a yellow glow came over her form before promptly vanishing, as her black wing armour was replaced by the usual _Heart Kreuz_ armour and navy skirt.

"Come on."

* * *

0.0

"For what it's worth," Hibiki said slowly as he picked himself off the ground, embracing his saviour in his arm like one would carry a doll. "Thank you for saving my life."

Charle remained indifferent to his gratitude. "Don't look too much into it," she replied a bit breathlessly, taking another deep breath to calm her nerves. "I still don't think much of you." She looked away. "The whole lot of you hosts, in fact."

"Now, that's a bit unfair, don't you think? You hardly even know us."

Just as she was about to respond, a loud cry stopped her.

"Charle!" The tomcat burst through the thick canopy of the forest with Ren in tow, the heavily-tanned man unfortunately being subjected to a gauntlet of thick and pointy branches in the process. As he neared their position, Happy suddenly stalled in mid-flight.

"O-Oh.."

"What's wrong?" Hibiki asked.

Happy looked up, his prior sober attitude misplaced by his usual air-headedness. "My magic's run out." Gravity finally won out in the end as the duo clattered to the earth with a loud_ 'oomph'_. Thankfully, they were only two metres off the ground.

"Honestly," Charle started as Hibiki set her back down on her feet, the handsome host having gone on to check on his injured teammate. "How could you not know beforehand that you're running out of magic?"

She meant it as an insult, but Happy just seemed glad that she was starting to address his presence. She resisted rolling her eyes at the thought. The tomcat showed amazing resilience as he righted himself almost instantly.

"That's because I—"

A deafening rumble, louder than the earlier detonation, rocked the forest for the successive time. Their heads turned due east to the sound, roughly a kilometre away, where the sight of the flaming wreckage that had been _The Christina_ greeted them. The resulting crash released a small shockwave that swept past them, causing the small group to shield themselves with their arms as stray debris were tossed in their direction.

"Master Bob isn't going to be too happy about this," Hibiki said as it finally subsided. He slung an arm around Ren's frame, letting the man lean against him as they stood up. "At least his summer mansion is still intact. I hope."

"Hold on, there's something over there too." Charle pointed just a bit to the north, away from the wreckage. Her eyes were able to pick out the plume of dust that drifted up towards the sky and the small figures aboard an ice eagle landing not far from the area.

"That must be Lyon and Sherry." Hibiki squinted, using his free hand to cover the top of his brows. "But I don't see Jura anywhere."

"You don't think that," Charle stated uncertainly, though not a stranger to speaking what was on her mind, she hesitated for a second. "H-He's dead?" When it looked like neither Hibiki nor Ren was about to answer her loaded question, she reluctantly turned to Happy. "Well?" she snapped at him, her anger finding a suitable outlet on the naïve tomcat.

Happy flinched back, ears downcast. "I-I don't know?"

Charle turned away from him, gripping her paws tightly. "Regardless," she said, pointing to the north once again. "Wendy and Natsu should be there. We should check on them first and then regroup with the others."

Hibiki nodded before touching two fingers to his temples. "I'm on it."

"Wait, could you get through to Naruto as well?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hibiki suddenly looked skeptical. "What exactly happened to that guy?"

"H-How should I know? That good-for-nothing bum! It's one thing to run off in a middle of a mission this important, but to think that idiot would go about it by sneaking behind our backs is a whole other thing! He better have a damn good reason when he comes back or so help me..."

Still, Charle couldn't help the small shred of hope that their questionable team leader would come to their rescue.

* * *

0.0

"What a tough bastard," Cobra said with a certain measure of respect.

The bastard in question was clad in a rudimentary armour. Rocks covered his person from head to toe making him look like a golem. Bits and pieces of the rock armour started to fall off him—much like a second skin—as the bald man tried to crawl away weakly out of the crater he had shaped from his death-defying plunge.

"Who would have thought that you'd be able to pull a stunt like this?" the artificial Dragon Slayer commented idly to his female companion.

A noticeable sheen of sweat glistened off her forehead before she quickly dabbed it with the back of her gloved hand. "And what does _that_ mean?" Angel hissed. Her exhaustion was obvious; the strain of forcing her Celestial Spirit's ability beyond its intended time limit was taxing on both her reserves and her body.

Instead of turning towards her, Cobra chose to focus his interest on Jura's plight to crawl away from them with a hint of sadistic glee. "Well, you _are_ the weakest out of the six of us. And yet, you were able to take out a Wizard Saint. Go figure..."

"And when did you all decide that I was the weakest?"

"Just something Racer and I agreed to," he said with a non-committal shrug. "He's second by the way. Not too far from you."

The Celestial Spirit mage eyed him critically. "And I suppose he agreed to that as well?" She waited for his response, but Cobra was oblivious to it. She then sighed. "You should probably kill him quickly while he's still weak. We wouldn't want a Saint remaining on their side."

By now, Jura had stopped moving, perhaps finally giving in to his grave injuries.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cobra asked, smiling brightly as he jumped into the crater. "It's kinda like he's an ant or something, and you have the power to decide how he dies. You could be boring and decide to end it quickly by foot—" He stomped down hard on the half-shelled rock that had initially been part of Jura's helmet, cracking the magically hardened stone slightly. Seeing that it had more or less no effect, he frowned. "—or uh, not..."

Angel rolled her eyes in mock disbelief. "And you say I'm the weakest?"

"_Shut up!_" the brown-haired teen snarled. "Cuberos," he called out to his animal companion who slithered to his side, and gestured with a raised fist. "Strangle him! But you know, do it slowly! Make him suffer!"

"He probably won't seeing that he's unconscious."

Cuberos looked confused as its head snaked from one party to the other as if asking what it should do now, but the sudden appearance of Hoteye and Racer put a momentary stop to their squabble.

"I bring you good tidings and profit, my friends!" the taller mage shouted. Two prone bodies—a boy roughly around their age and a young girl—were slung over his broad shoulders. The added weight didn't seem to deter his movement as he raised both arms at his odd declaration.

"Shut up, Hoteye! Racer, tell us who's the weakest out of the six of us?"

Racer nodded at Angel with his pointed chin. "She is. Then it's probably you, Hoteye, me, Midnight and Brain, I guess."

"I never agreed to that! You're a hell of a lot weaker than me!"

"Hoteye," Angel raised her voice to drown out Cobra's incessant tirade; the Wizard Saint suddenly all but forgotten now. "Is that who I think they are?" she hinted at the man's unconscious captives.

Instead of Hoteye's boisterous voice, Brain's dull monotone answered her as he made his presence known, flanked by a sleeping Midnight in his usual mode of transportation. "They are mages from the Light Alliance, but more importantly, Dragon Slayers." That had immediately grabbed Cobra's attention. "But one would serve a more important purpose than the other." Brain regarded the artificial Dragon Slayer with a small smirk. "You may kill the boy if you like."

"_Cheh!_ An old-school Dragon Slayer? Probably wouldn't put up much of a fight anyway." Cobra ambled towards the pink-haired teen that Hoteye had just dumped on the ground, nudging his head with his feet. "What about the other one? You want to keep her around like a pet or something?"

"No," Brain said. "She has a purpose that will be instrumental to help us obtain Nirvana. After that, you may dispose as her how you wish."

"It was fortunate that we just happened to stumble onto them in the forest, right?" Hoteye's eyes creased into slits as he beamed. "Just think of the profit a specimen as rare as her would be able to fetch in the black market." Suddenly, he frowned. "Although, I suppose it would be considerably less if she should unfortunately die."

Unknown to the rest but Cobra, the rhythmic thumps of someone's heartbeat were steadily growing faster. He looked down at his unmoving captive with a smile, staunchly pressing a foot atop his head.

Well, someone's mad.

"Oh, and what's so special about her?" Angel asked dully.

Hoteye bristled at her tone, looking scandalised. "This is a Dragon Slayer with the means to cure any illness under the sun! How could one not see how much we would gain from selling her?"

"And how was I supposed to know that?!"

"We should just kill her," Cobra interrupted loudly. "I bet that'd make you mad, huh?"

His captive beneath him let loose a primal snarl as he glared up at the brown-haired teen from under his foot. Cobra lifted his foot to stomp down on his head again, but he had sluggishly rolled out of the way. It looked like whatever attack that had handicapped him earlier was still affecting him as he wobbled unevenly to his feet. His arms hung loosely at his side as his breaths got increasingly ragged.

Cobra laughed. "This won't even take a minute." Cuberos had slithered to his side, while the others just stood aside to watch the spectacle with detached interest. "Come on." He gestured rudely with his hand. "I'll show you what it's like to fight a _real_ Dragon Slayer."

His spiky pink hair was messier than usual, causing his features to be partially shadowed by his fringe, but the sharp glare underneath it showed just how enraged he was. The teen stood up straighter as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I'll make you... _eat your words!_"

* * *

**Side Note: **_This chapter was a bitch to write._

_It's sad to know that I lost readers, but at least there's still people sticking around. Your feedback for this massive action sequence of a chapter would be nice. Please give me your honest opinion, guys. I still have so much to learn before I can improve as an author._

_Remember, this is the last chapter before I go in. I say this because __I sighed when I could still read a number of 'update soon' in the reviews. I don't understand how someone could devour such a wordy chapter and skip past the that announcement. It was in bold. __**Bold.**_

_Creative control: Some readers have asked me to put this story up for adoption or give it to 'the other writer'. I can't even begin to tell you how much I detest reading that. I can understand your frustrations, but t__his story starts and will eventually die with me. No one else._

_Next Chapter: Those Who Fight…_


	15. Those Who Fight

_**Disclaimer: **__All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail.__  
_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the support, guys. I really can't thank you guys enough that some of you have decided to stick around still after all this time. I know it's been a while, but I'm trying my hardest to give you guys content again. _

_To fanfic-addict: even the small things matter to me. Thanks for your consideration._

_Revised at 29th November 2013 to the best of my ability. _

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen – Those Who Fight_

* * *

0.0

"Owww..."

In her haste, Lucy had accidentally tripped over an exposed root, causing her to bump into Gray's back. The two toppled to the ground, caught in a mess of tangled limbs. Lucy could have sworn that they had just gotten out of a similar situation after crash landing from Gray's ice slide stunt.

It was just their luck too.

"Lucy, stop messing around!"

The sound of battle just ahead of them, and together with Hibiki's latest information which he had relayed just recently, had put a damper on the festivities after their daring escape from the airship.

"I'm not!" She defended herself weakly, and took to a running stumble after the ice mage. Honestly, she was just as worried for the others as he was. More so, when she reached to the conclusion that a battle with Oración Seis was imminent.

She gulped nervously.

As they burst through the clearing, Lucy finally caught a glimpse of the only other person she could have hoped to see after a certain redhead: Natsu. A small wave of relief came over her at seeing him unhurt, though she wished it was under different circumstances as the Fire Dragon Slayer charged recklessly at a stylishly dressed individual with a rasping scream:

_"Karyuu no Tekken!"_

Wild crackling flames engulfed his fists as he sped up the remaining distance to his opponent, but his wild melee of haphazardly thrown punches didn't meet his target like Lucy would expect him to. His opponent proved to be more than adept at dodging Natsu's obviously sluggish attacks as if dancing around him.

Something was definitely wrong here...

"You got the guts to call yourself a Dragon Slayer and this is that the best you can do?" his adversary goaded with a laugh. "You old-schoolers piss me off!"

The name and the face clicked together almost instantly in Lucy's mind. This was the Dragon Slayer the Trimens had mentioned during their briefing—Cobra. Her knees wobbled a bit at the thought. Their battle against one of the pillars of the Balam Alliance had now begun in earnest, and all she could do was watch, transfixed by the battle playing out in front of her.

Like a man possessed, Natsu ignored him as he pressed on with his beserker-induced barrage, adding fiery kicks to switch up his approach. Despite the ferocity behind his attacks, none of them connected.

"I told you it's useless." Cobra lifted the sleeves to his coat, revealing his bare forearms. "I don't even need to use my Dragon Slayer magic for someone like you."

"_Damn you!_"

Natsu leapt back to create some distance between them, his chest heaving as he sucked in a huge breath, before promptly letting loose a potent stream of fire—as tall and as wide as the trees that surrounded them—at the artificial Dragon Slayer. Cobra could no longer be seen as he was seemingly swallowed up in the mass of flames. When Natsu finally relented, sucking in huge breaths to ease his gasping state, a massive snake caught him in his blind spot, slamming its tails into his side.

"Heh, you gotta watch out for Cuberos too. I'm not the only one in this fight," Cobra said. He stood about a metre to the left at where Natsu had aimed his _Fire Dragon's Roar_, calmly trying to put out the small wisps of ember that had caught onto his sleeve.

Next to her, Gray scowled. "Shit, he's right."

Much like her, Gray had been a spectator for the short duration of the on-going fight. A look of understanding passed between them. It was obvious, even to her, that Natsu was not at a hundred percent, and with the battle firmly in the favour of the enemy, his defeat was inevitable.

Gray acted before she could even nod her consent.

_"Ice Make: Lance!"_

Beams of pure white light burst forth from his whirling magic seal. It flew at an arc as it skewing off wide at its intended target, but quickly curved back in to form a single spearhead to impale the enemy Dragon Slayer.

Cobra merely dodged the attack once again, and even his reptilian familiar quickly wrapped itself around his torso for the sake of self-preservation. "You fucking bastard!" He pointed at the black-haired attacker next to her. "Don't think I can't hear you too!"

Lucy prepared herself, fingers inching towards the keyring on her utility belt. To her left, Gray was ready to launch another salvo of his ice magic, but before they could act, a rough voice suddenly called out from behind them, stopping them cold:

"Stop trying to interfere. It's a Dragon Slayer showdown." The voice belonged to a rooster-haired individual. The rooster-head folded his arms into himself and sighed dramatically. "Goddamn entourage... The fight was _just _starting to get interesting too. I had money on him losing to the pink one."

"Fuck you, Racer!" Cobra shouted vehemently, not looking too bother about his fight with Natsu. He gestured rudely with a finger. "I'm gonna bury this clown six feet under!"

Racer shrugged non-committally, ignoring his comrade's outburst. "I can't believe you'd think you can overwhelm us with numbers," he told them. "God, it's beyond pathetic. I mean, look... you guys are losing. Then again, I can't really—"

Gray turned on his heel and rushed forward to deliver a punishing elbow to his face, but the man moved at speeds beyond what their eyes could follow.

"—blame you for trying," he continued casually. "Oi, where are you idiots looking at? I'm over here."

Racer reappeared in front of them, allowing Lucy to get a proper look at their assailant. He was dressed in a long-sleeved overall. Numerous flashy logos and designs were adorned prominently across the front and back of his jacket. As the man casually adjusted his gloves, he smirked, the amusement in his eyes hidden behind a pair of small tinted goggles. In the end, it was his blond Mohawk that stood out the most, drawing comparisons to that of a rooster.

Keyring in hand, Lucy unconsciously picked out Taurus from the rest, whereas Gray was already in the motion of stamping a fist in his palm.

_"Ice Make—"_

_"Open the Gate of—"_

Racer made short work of Gray by disabling the ice mage first with a number of well-placed hits, sending him flying back into the forest with a sickening crunch. Lucy was too stunned to react when Racer once again vanished into thin air before reappearing behind Lucy, tightening a hold around her neck as he pulled her wrist away from her, easily stopping her from summoning Taurus.

"_Sheesh!_ A Celestial Spirit mage?" Racer scoffed, twisting her wrist from side to side as he examined the gleaming golden key in her hand. "You must be the weakest in your group, huh?"

Lucy struggled uselessly against his hold, momentarily helpless as she was forced to watch the one-sided battle before her. Cobra continued to batter Natsu around the clearing; it was as if he was simply toying around with his prey. It was a heart-wrenching sight, and to be caught powerless so easily caused Racer's scornful words to echo in her mind.

A small bubble of hope swelled in her chest when she noticed Lyon and Sherry enter the fray.

Closer to where the rest of the Oración Seis stood, a tall would-be priest had broken off from the group to engage them. Their fight was a furious and fast-paced spectacle as the duo from Lamia Scale worked in tandem with frightening synchronicity. The fury and desperation fuelled their attacks as they sought to make their way towards their gravely injured team leader, but the lone mage was more than capable of holding them off, even winning in fact, with his fearsome Earth magic.

Lucy's knees trembled as the sudden bombshell hit her. Were it not for the fact that Racer was holding her up, she would have sunk to her knees.

This wasn't even half of what Oración Seis was capable of. The other three mages didn't even deign to join the fight; one even had the audacity to doze off atop a magic carpet. But that was when she finally noticed the unconscious form of Wendy lying prone before them, prompting her to grit out:

"W-What... What are you going to do to Wendy?"

Her whole body was trembling now, and for once it wasn't in fear.

Lucy had come to like the younger Dragon Slayer despite their relatively short friendship, finding the Cait Shelter mage to be more on her wavelength than her destructive guild mates. The poor girl didn't deserve this fate. Wendy was probably forced to come along just because she was on the same team as Naruto.

"Oh, you mean that Dragon Slayer girl?" Racer asked. "What's wrong? Worried that you might not see your little friend again?"

"Leave her alone!" Lucy clenched her eyes shut as she shouted, somehow finding courage swell up in her chest. "O-Or else, I... I'll—"

Racer grumbled exasperatingly, but a derisive shout from Cobra drew his attention.

"Don't think just because you're a woman, I'm going to take it easy on you!" Cobra had turned away from Natsu, who was struggling to stand after a short-lived battle against the artificial Dragon Slayer. Casually tucking his hands back in his coat pockets, he strode, with the predatory grace of a hunter, towards his next opponent—a woman whose murderous gaze was as fiery as her red hair.

"_Cheh!_ I don't have time to deal with small fries like you." Racer struck a hard blow to the back of Lucy's head, causing her to crumple to the ground. "Angel!" he bellowed. "Come take care of this one!" In the blink of an eye, he stood next to Cobra to deal with the latest unwanted intrusion to the fight.

Lucy fought to stay conscious.

From her position on the ground, the sharp pain at the back of her head throbbed like mad, but Lucy could still make out Erza's vague form. The redhead took the fight to her opponents, luring the battle away from Natsu.

They could do it, she realised.

With Erza here, there was a chance that they could stand up to Oración Seis; not to defeat them, but to beat a hasty retreat. They could always regroup with more reinforcements later, or even—

"It's not very often you meet a fellow Celestial Spirit mage." A shadow came over her as the sultry feminine voice interrupted her train of thought. "Oh, and you've collected quite a bit too. It is a shame actually. I'd rather like that collection for myself."

Squinting, Lucy peered up at the voice, but found herself subjected to the end of a large and very distinct-looking sword—the tip was almost in the shape of a screwdriver—which her would-be executioner hauled with both hands. The girl looked like she was having trouble handling the large sword as she rested a hand on the spherical hilt.

The deadly intent in the white-haired mage's eyes was obvious, and as much as Lucy wanted to roll out of the way, she found her eyelids growing heavy as Angel hefted the sword in an overhead swing before bringing it down on her neck.

_"Die!"_

_Clang!_

Like a knight sans shining armour, Gray, who somehow found the time to take off his jacket and shirt, knelt beside Lucy. He was gripping the hilt of his conjured ice sword tightly to stop the much larger blade from lopping her head off.

Gray steadily rose to his feet as he pushed the blade away from the blonde, causing Angel to stumble back on uneven steps. Her murderous intent was quelled momentarily as the sudden shock came over her, but the woman quickly composed herself. Her regal features then twisted into an ugly sneer as she narrowed her eyes at the ice mage.

He remained undaunted, his own ice sword held ready at his side. "You know, I make it a point not to go easy on anyone who hurts my friends."

Lucy could only give her saviour a weak smile before she promptly passed out.

* * *

0.0

The sudden two-on-one situation didn't faze Erza for a second.

Of course, the odds would have technically been evened if Eve was around, but the former Rune Knight Cadet had gone off in search for his teammates, knowing that he would only be a hindrance should she have to fight.

Charging in, her attire changed in an instant. The light gave outto the gleaming silver of her Heaven's Wheel Armour; it was the appropriate choice for facing multiple opponents as compared to the more specialised variety of her vast collection.

With but a simple command in her mind, beams of pure white energy took shape into that of swords, forming a protective circle around her as Erza dove in with a quick dash. It was her plan to put her opponents on the back foot, hoping that it would draw the fight away from Natsu and give him the opportunity to recover.

Sword in hand, Erza slashed a diagonal strike at the coat-wearing man, the circle of 'swords' around her parting briefly before her command, but it was merely a smokescreen for a follow-up. She grasped the handle of one of the 'swords' surrounding her with her left hand, before it quickly materialised into actual steel—it was larger than the one on her right, but it allowed for a better reach. She turned on her heel to deliver the follow-up, with the added power behind it, and aimed for a decisive finish at his chest.

Her opponent, the one known as Cobra, dodged the first strike almost lazily. He smirked as he shifted his body out of harm's way, and even as he looked prepared to avoid her next strike, horror flashed across his features.

Cobra had misjudged the speed of her approach and she was there to punish him for it. Her blade was just millimetres from tearing into his purple snake familiar.

It would have connected had Racer not stepped in at the last minute. The gangly teen spun a mild kick at his comrade to push him away from the impending danger, before he too sped out of Erza's reach.

"What's the point of being able to _'hear everything'_ when you're not fast enough to do something about it?"

"Shut up," Cobra mumbled under his breath as his snake familiar hissed madly, though whatever it was trying to convey seemed lost on him. "I just got the timing wrong that time, _m'kay_?"

Erza didn't afford them the luxury of a short breather as she continued her relentless assault. Pressing her advantage, she launched a multitude of weapons at the duo as an added distraction before she moved in for another bout of close-quarter combat.

There were no wasted movements in her actions as she brought both her swords across her body in a quick, flowing onslaught, but her main opponent—the one who had been previously fighting with Natsu—seemed content with merely dodging her attacks. Her blatant misses were always by a fine margin; something which irked her greatly.

"That chance you had won't happen for a second time," he told her, smirking.

She didn't dignify him with a response, but a looming shadow above her made her stop her advance; her positional awareness, fuelled by the adrenaline coursing through her veins, was all but screaming at her to get out of the way.

Erza seamlessly requipped into her Flight Armour, which contrary to the name, increased her speed rather than the obvious. Her protective circle of 'swords' vanished the moment she emerged in her new leopard-printed outfit, which came complete with a matching set of leopard ears and a bushy tail.

With the sudden boost to her speed, she took a hasty step back and leapt away with a back flip, the surprise attack from Racer hitting naught but an empty space as a result. Even with the momentum against her in mid-air, Erza was able sneak in a quick swing at both of her opponents, who yet again, were able to manoeuvre out of her blades' reach.

Unfortunately, her vulnerability in mid-air was exploited when she noticed that another Oración Seis member had stepped up, leaving the prone forms of Lyon and Sherry behind, to confront her. The tall mage with long, flowing orange hair held two fingers before his eyes and swiftly jabbed them in the air before him.

The ground beneath her seemed to bubble like molten magma before it split apart and shot up as if trying to drag her under the earth. For a moment, it was a hair's breadth from reaching out and swallowing her whole, but a familiar soul intervened at the nick of time.

_"Ice Make: Floor!"_

Standing a few metres away from them, the only remaining ice mage had managed to subdue a weakened Angel with renewed vigour, before coming in with another vital save for the second time today. Still, even with one of their numbers down, the figures of Midnight and Brain refused to budge from their spot, both seemingly uninterested in the brawl as they stood over their young hostage.

The watery ground solidified, and the protruding piece of earth froze to form a crude wall of ice which offered her a feeble protection from any sneak attacks. Her first step on the surprisingly not-so slippery ground Gray had fashioned for her was not as awkward as she would have thought. Ducking low, she bounced on the balls of her feet as she spun, bringing the dual swords, held in a reverse grip, to a horizontal strike at Cobra's mid-section.

The artificial Dragon Slayer bent his body at an awkward angle, seemingly prepared to do so as if he was able to read her mind. Simultaneously, his snake familiar had slithered up his tall frame and used it as a springboard to launch an unexpected attack at the redhead, its jaw wide open, revealing its set of deadly fangs.

Erza sprung up, raising one of her swords to intercept the snake bite, and with the other, prepared to lop its head off, but the act had left her sides momentarily exposed.

With the opportunity granted to him, Cobra slid in a crushing knee to her exposed abdomen.

She had tried to shift her body slightly to deflect the attack, but it was to no avail as she felt the full brunt of it received on her side. She grunted, realising that her crucial attempt to intercept the snake had stalled as a result, causing the snake to have free reign to snap its jaws around her wrist, sending the weapon in her hand to clatter to the ground uselessly.

Initially, the bite itself hurt more than the actual poisoning, but the potent venom took to her bloodstream instantly, triggering a sudden bout of wooziness and mild numbness around the wound.

While the sudden dread struck a deep-seated worry in her core, the redhead refused to give in to the flawed mentality that all was lost. If there ever was one more thing she could do, no matter how inconsequential, to help the rest before her inevitable end, Erza Scarlet would not yield.

Shakily, she brought the remaining sword in her other hand to hack the offending snake that had refused to let go, but it appeared that her body had already succumbed to the fast-acting poison.

Cobra, with surprising ease, stopped her desperate last attack with a lazy hand. He gripped it tightly to make the knight release her sword, before snapping out a front kick to send her crashing back on the icy ground limply.

"It takes to the body very fast, doesn't it?" She heard him say.

Cobra knelt down by her side as he made a show of petting his familiar, as her breathless pants intensified with each passing second. "But it won't kill you straight away. It will sap away your strength bit by bit, leaving you like a useless husk before you eventually die. It'd hurt, I guess, but I wonder what would hurt more: dying or having to watch your friends die first?" Cobra stepped away, revealing the sight which he had intentionally kept from her.

"G-Gray," she said weakly.

Not far away, Gray had finally fell victim to the might of the other two Oración Seis mages, having put up a bitter fight that seemed to only be a hindrance to the powerful dark guild. Similar scenes could be seen around the area: there was Wendy, most if not all of her team members, as well as the representatives from Lamia Scale—especially Jura. The fate of the Wizard Saint had been a large question mark ever since his unmoving body had been found inside the crater.

She tried to reach out a hand to her stricken teammates, but could not find the strength to do so—her heart in turmoil over their safety. However, it wasn't long before her feeble resistance gave way to the fast-acting poison, and Erza Scarlet sunk in oblivion.

Hopeless and defeated...

* * *

0.0

"Weren't there supposed to be more of them?" Racer ambled towards where Angel was, and nudging her listless form with a foot. It elicited a small groan out of her, making her eyes flutter open.

"Eh, maybe the rest got scared and ran off," Cobra said, his lips curling back to reveal a cruel smile.

"Yes! Camaraderie fails in the face of money!"

"Shut it, Hoteye..." Angel slurred her words, rubbing at a wound on her side as she struggled to find her feet. She tried to gather her bearings before suddenly finding herself facing the uncompromising stare of their leader.

The only female member of their guild tried not to show her trepidation even as her lips quivered. At least, her prayer—the black perpendicular-shaped line that ran at the topmost of his cheeks—had not been erased, Cobra noted. It was only then he realised that Brain wasn't even looking at her, but at something behind her. Following his gaze, Cobra turned.

A cat wearing elaborate clothes stood at the forefront, flanked by another one, though the blue furred cat seemed horrified as his eyes roamed around the clearing. Not far behind them, a brown-haired young man emerged from the forest, frantically chasing after the pair.

"You've won," Charle spoke clearly, but her breath hitched when she caught sight of their hostage. Cobra could only smile at how transparent she was. "S-Should you be willing to let everyone go, I will give you my word that we will stop pursuing you."

"Stop pursuing us?" It was the first time Brain had spoken in the entirety of the fight. "You will stop pursuing us?" he repeated, almost to himself, as his nostrils flared in indignation. "Vanish from my sight, trash!"

Brain lifted his staff before him, pointing it to the sky. The surrounding air seemed to warp as the focus wedged in the jaws of the skull ornament glowed a bright green, washing the area with a vile, sickly energy. Numerous haunting wails resounded as the energy finally took shape into that of horror-stricken faces, swirling slowly before rapidly gaining intensity around the tip of the staff.

_"____Dark__—"_

Their young hostage sprang up suddenly, levelling her forefinger at Brain.

_"____Ictus!__"_

The blunt arc of wind was dangerously close to connecting with his adopted father's chest, but an invisible force stopped it cold just before it could as Brain stuck his staff into the path of the spell. It had served its purpose of distracting Brain, as it dispelled the attack which he had built up with his staff.

Brain gave Cobra a disgruntled look to which he could only shrug non-committally.

_"Run!"_ The Sky Dragon Slayer pushed herself off the ground with her hands, clenching her eyes shut as she shouted hoarsely, _"Run, Charle!"_

Rather than heeding her words, the feline, Charle, rushed towards their hostage rather than away from them. She hurried on her stubby legs before her wings finally materialised and she took to the air. Her daring attempt to rescue Wendy backfired when Brain finally acted.

Cobra was glad that their leader had finally acted. He had honestly felt bad watching the pitiful display. His eyes then couldn't help but be drawn to Angel, comparing the situation both faced.

Waving his staff, a stream of darkness energy gushed from the jaws of the skull ornament; it acted like a whip as it snatched Charle out of the air, wrapping the wispy tendrils around her form before she was pulled forward. Brain held the Exceed up by the ear roughly. It was clear that the leader of the Oración Seis was still rattled as his nostrils flared once again and he gritted his jaws in barely suppressed anger, gnashing out:

"This is what you were trying to save?" Brain sneered, turning to Hoteye. "Dispose of the rest of these maggots."

"_No!"_

"_You can't!"_

"Of course!" Hoteye called out to his retreating back, his boisterous voice easily overshadowing the startled and pained cries from their two hostages as Brain dragged them away forcefully. "After all," Hoteye said, turning back to the shambled remains of the Light Alliance. "When it comes to money, there is no difference between up and ___down__!_"

The ground beneath them split apart like trashing waves caught in the middle of a violent storm. The remaining members of the Light Alliance barely had time to shout out a strangled cry before they were swallowed whole in a masterful display of magical prowess, not that Cobra would admit it out loud. Just like that, the earth-based spell ended as the ground levelled out, reclaiming its former pristine state.

"That's it?" Cobra drawled mockingly as he gazed at the now unperturbed forested scenery; the signs of battle were only noticeable around the outskirts of the large clearing. "Shouldn't we like kill them properly instead of leaving it like this?"

Hoteye's features remained serene. "Being buried alive is the most painful way to die, right?"

"I'm just saying, you might wanna make sure they're dead first so they don't come back and bite you in the ass."

"But Cobra, think of the—"

"Enough!" Brain barked loudly. "Should anyone of these maggots survive, they will come to know what it will be like to be corrupted by the ultimate influence. And for those who dwell in the light, _that..._ is a fate worse than death."

Their hostage was unable to strain her teary, disbelieving eyes away from the scene. Wendy's strangled and distressed sobs continued to resound around them, "N-Naruto..."

Cobra stared at her incredulously. "_Fishcake?_ You want fishcake at a time like this? Kid, you have some fucked up—" he stopped abruptly, realising that the clearing and even the inhabitants of the surrounding forest had gone deathly silent.

There was a sudden standstill as Brain, flanked by the still sleeping Midnight, Hoteye, a reluctant-looking Racer, and their bound captives, levelled a portentous look at Angel, who was standing a few metres away from the others.

"Angel..."

This time, there was no question who bore the full brunt of their enigmatic Guild Master's steely gaze.

"B-Brain-sama?"

"Do you still remember what I told you all back when _I _saved you from your fate in that accursed tower?"

Trembling, Angel sunk to her knees. "I-I couldn't use my summons because I was still exhausted from before. And... and—" Her gloved hands were raised to her face in a futile effort to stop the multitude of tears streaming down her cheeks. "P-Please, I've done everything you've asked me to! It was just a careless slip and that _boy!_ He was—"

Cobra was suddenly aware that he was caught in the middle; halfway between Angel and where the rest stood. Gesturing with a twitch of his finger, he ordered his snake familiar to his side and turned his back on Angel, trudging slowly to stand beside Brain. He offered the Celestial Spirit mage a pitying look as a final farewell, but found himself strangely apathetic towards a woman who created her own ruin. There was no place for the weak in their ranks, even if she was lucky enough to bring down a Wizard Saint.

Hell, given a chance, maybe he could do it too.

Brain hardly reacted to the blubbering mess that continued rambling before him. "I do not tolerate failure, Angel. You know that," he chided quietly. "It _is_ disappointing. I expected much more from someone of your tremendous potential. Know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

With a firm stamp of his staff, the surrounding air before skull ornament that acted as his focus grew heavy with the palpable unnatural force that was his _Darkness_ magic. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he brought his staff to the fore and intoning:

_"____Dark Ballata.__"_

In that brief instance, Cobra saw a small spark of fire ignite in her eyes, followed by a tiniest sneer that swept over her regal features. Her hand was in the motion of reaching down to her side. It was clear. Angel did not plan to die pleading for her life. But sadly, just like that, the small spark was gone as the swirling, sickly green energy converged on her person.

She never stood a chance.

Brain had already turned on his back even before the withered husk of flesh crumpled face-first on the ground before them. Except for her striking feathery outfit and milk-white hair, the body was near unrecognisable; it was horribly sunken and wrinkled as if she had aged beyond her years. Faint but frequent wheezes could be heard from Angel as she tried to lift up a bony hand, but could not find the strength to do so.

It was cruelly ironic, Cobra realised. To take away the one thing Angel prized above all else: her youth.

A twinge of a devilish smirk came over Brain's features as one of the six prayer lines across his cheeks faded. "Come then," he said, leading the group towards the glowing teleportation circle just ahead. "_Nirvana_ beckons."

The rest followed suit silently. Midnight hardly twitched in his sleep, even as his comrade lay dying. Racer shared an uneasy grimace with Cobra and a small shake of his head as he left. Hoteye had already gone ahead, not glimpsing back as he muttered strange financial terms and how it ultimately related to Angel's demise. In the end, Cobra was the last to leave, glaring heatedly at his fellow guild members' backs when they left their two captives behind for him to deal with.

The teary Dragon Slayer and her cat were now strangely mute, especially after the little fit they had before, unable to draw their stupefied eyes away from the traumatic sight before them. Angel had now locked her somnolent, confused gaze with Wendy, her black eyes pleading silently for the young girl's help.

Unperturbed, Cobra grabbed a fistful of Wendy's hair, erasing any half-formed ideas of doing so and eliciting a pained cry from his captive. Tugging hard, he used it as an improvised leash to lead her away. Similarly, Cuberos had already secured the cat by wrapping the end of its tail around her form, restricting her arms in place.

"See, kid," Cobra said softly, careful not to let the others overhear. "What'd I say? Some people just have fucked up priorities..."

* * *

0.0

Vaguely, Lucy could hear inaudible murmurs around her. They sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a face to their voices. It wasn't long before the sudden pang of pain came rushing back and eroded any idea of overloading her figuratively fractured mind. She felt incredibly sore all over, but the throbbing ache in the back of her head was the most severe. Instinctively, she let out a pained groan.

"Hime?"

That feminine voice was delivered with the familiar robotic tone of her Celestial Spirit, Virgo, but she didn't remember having summoned Virgo earlier. Did she? What exactly happened before... before all this?

When Lucy propped her elbows on the ground, she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her arm and back and guide her up. As her eyes fluttered open, she was blinded by the sudden brightness, but quickly sought for her ever faithful but perverse Celestial Spirit. However, Lucy witnessed something else entirely. The unconscious forms of her guild mates, as well as members of the Light Alliance, were scattered around the clearing; all in various states of disarray. Even from afar, she could see their features and clothes caked in a mixture of dried blood and mud.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back.

Lucy felt bile rise up in her mouth. She probably wasn't even awake two minutes into the battle. Clenching her fist around the hem of her skirt, the blonde swallowed that uncomfortable bitter lump lodged in her throat.

Was her opponent right about her? Was she really that...?

She was jarred from her stupor when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes; it proved to be a decent distraction from her self-depreciating thoughts.

Ren and Eve were the only other conscious members in the clearing; the two were hovering around a redheaded figure dressed in a skimpy leopard-printed outfit. They were murmuring amongst themselves, their faces grim and taut.

"Erza!" Lucy tried to stand, but a firm hand on her thigh stopped her from doing so.

Virgo, still clad in her maid's outfit, was to her left, seated in a _seiza_ position. A white, frilly lace hung neatly off the top of her short pink hair that reached down just to her cheeks. Her façade remained as stoic as ever, though the tiniest hint of concern could be seen in her blue eyes.

"Virgo?"

The Celestial Spirit's gaze travelled over to Erza's form. "Please do not be troubled. They have assured me that they will do whatever necessary to treat Erza-sama's affliction."

"Affliction? W-Wait, what happened after—after I..." Lucy swallowed hard, looking away. "An-And what about Gray or Natsu?"

"They will be fine given time, hime. Fortunately, Horologium was set to _Automated Danger Response Mode_ and was able to summon himself and shield you just moments before you were all buried alive." While Lucy paled at the revelation, it had at least explained why there were so many holes in the ground. "Once he tunnelled his way out and ensured your safety, he was kind enough to inform me the moment he returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Then, I merely dug up the rest of the members and left them in their care," she said, beckoning towards the two hosts with a gentle sweep of her hands.

"After that, it was only a matter of relieving you from your state of undress. I would have done so sooner, but the lives of your friends took priority." It was as if Virgo was discussing the weather as she continued, "It was fortunate that I brought along a spare change of clothes."

Lucy looked down at her new outfit, a cute blue cocktail dress with matching frilly accessories. She tried hard not to think of the implications of what Virgo described as her 'state of undress', and the fact that the clothes she had been wearing previously were haphazardly scattered nearby—even her lacy white bra.

Despite herself, she blushed a cherry red. "And Erza? What's wrong with her?"

"I was told that she has been poisoned. I believe it is quite severe. They are evaluating the need to amputate her—A_h_ _wait, hime!_"

Lucy got off into a stumbling run towards her red-haired knight, on the way passing by her two other teammate, as well as Happy. She would have stopped and checked on them, but Erza's condition—or the thought of keeping her in one piece—took priority.

"Lucy-san!" Eve said.

The former Rune Knight Cadet was kneeling next to Erza, and when he stood to greet her, he suddenly grimaced, favouring his left shoulder. His guild mate, Ren, was noticeably better. Apart from the small cuts that dotted his exposed skin, he looked no worse for wear.

"You can't," Lucy said suddenly, panting. "There... there has to be another way to save her! Maybe we could just suck out the poison? That could work, right?"

"Don't be foolish," Ren warned, sighing. "It would only exacerbate the problem, even if this were a common snake bite. I'm not sure how far the poison has spread. For all we know, it could be circulating all over her body as we speak—even amputation would be considered a desperate gambit." His expression softened. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing much either of us could do for her now."

Lucy felt like she was slowly being suffocated. A soft hand reached out to touch her shoulder, and unconsciously, the blonde leaned back into the comforting gesture of her Celestial Spirit as she sunk next to Erza's pale form.

"I apologize, hime. Perhaps if I had reacted quicker..." Virgo refused to elaborate, but for the normally stoic maid to look downcast and forgo her usual inappropriate humour, it spoke volumes of her grief.

Erza had always been a constant in her life at the guild. Lucy refused to process the thought of returning home without the red-haired knight or the rest of her teammates; in fact the thought had never even crossed her mind. There was always a glimmer of hope, even against the odds, whenever she fought along-side them.

But now...

Lucy began to relive a burgeoning memory that had been repressed and forgotten ever since her childhood—that utterly dreadful feeling that used to accompany her as a child.

She had never felt so alone again.

_'____Thump.'_

The sound of something hitting the ground behind her was so soft that Lucy barely heard it. Tearing her eyes away from Erza, she turned, just in time to witness the shock and horror play across the new arrival's features as he took in the casualties around the clearing. She had never seen him look so distraught when he finally noticed it.

"Where's Wendy?" He palmed his hands over his face and trekked upwards, scrunching his blond hair, which was slick with sweat, tight. "Charle?"

"N-Naruto?" she breathed.

* * *

0.0

With a violent heave, Wendy was tossed towards the far end of the cave, skidding to a painful halt on the harsh and uneven ground. She struggled not to cry out in pain.

How could it have turned out like this? Everyone... back at the clearing was-was—

"Wendy Marvell." The voice was crisp and commanding, tinged with excitement, as the speaker regarded her with the slightest tilt of his head. "Our meeting here could not have been more fortuitous. It should not be dismissed as a mere coincidence either. There is a far greater force at work here—a force that I can't help but believe is firmly in our favour."

Through tear-filled eyes, Wendy reminded herself to stay strong. Still, the sheer hopelessness of her situation did not dampen what little faith she had left; the ever-present faith she held in Naruto.

He would come to everyone's rescue. She knew it.

Wendy found herself being stared down by Brain's intimidating visage. The rest of Oración Seis milled around his form, appearing aloof as they looked on. The large snake made its way to the fore, its small hostage being held up by the end of its tail. Charle continued to paw uselessly against its hold on her neck.

Wendy paled even further. "What... what do you want from us?"

At that, Brain smiled faintly. "A simple task really, especially for one with such a considerable talent like yours." He gestured to something behind her; an imposing coffin which stood more than twice her height. The sight of it alone sent shivers down her spine. "Revive the one inside," Brain commanded, not bothering to voice out the veiled threat as Charle's struggle intensified at his words.

Wendy tried to sit up straighter, clenching her fists over her dress. Despite her age, she was no fool. Being around someone like Naruto for three years, one was bound to pick up the subtle nuances that came with the seedier side of mission requests—subterfuge, sabotage, betrayal. There was always a hidden agenda.

Naruto referred to it as being prepared for anything. Charle would then point it out as an unhealthy paranoia.

She knew that her life would be forfeit the moment she served her purpose, and there was no telling whether she could even secure Charle's safety if she did. The savage brutality the guild master displayed earlier by striking down not only her new companions, but his own guild member in cold blood for the apparent reason of losing, did little to assuage her fears.

"O-Only if you release Charle first. Or... or else—"

Brain's features darkened. "Child, you are not in a position to make demands."

Charle's face was now a frightening shade of purple. Cuberos did not let up as it coiled into itself, positioning its head just under Charle's dangling feet with its jaw wide open as if wanting to swallow her whole. Its set of fangs positively gleamed in their dim surroundings.

In the background, Cobra sniggered.

"_No, no, wait! Stop!_" Wendy cried out in alarm. "I'll do it, s-so please just... just stop," she ended with a defeated whimper.

It was a fruitless gamble.

Resist their demand, and Charle would fall victim due to her callous actions, and if she complied, there was no telling what would happen to them afterwards. Whoever these people wanted her to revive, it _had_ to be tied to Nirvana. They had been briefed in the meeting earlier, and the way Hibiki-san had stressed upon the significance of this supposed legendary magic, it could spell ruin on a kingdom-wide scale...

And that mountain of a responsibility had been thrust upon her shoulders.

A small part of her harboured the thought of sacrificing their lives to prevent such an outcome. Could she do it? Something she could only see Naruto doing? For all she knew, she could only be delaying the inevitable. But maybe... maybe it would buy the precious time Naruto needed to stop Oración Seis?

"—the rest of you should spread out and cover the forest. Midnight and I will remain here to oversee his recovery. Continue to search the whereabouts of Nirvana. Should there be any—" Brain looked down at her in disgust, "—_complications_, I do not wish to unnecessarily delay Nirvana's activation."

Heeding his instructions with a nod, Cobra feigned boredom as the massive snake released her feline companion. It tossed Charle back at her, and Wendy did the only thing she could: cling onto her like a lifeline.

"Eh, got it. But didn't the kid have a partner or something who escaped? What if he comes snooping around?"

"That depends on her, then," Brain said as he swept past Wendy. His hands hovered over and trailed the runes that covered the width of large coffin. "Should she fail to revive him, do whatever necessary to ensure that he dies a slow, painful death. If not..."

"His death shall be but a pittance to add to our ever-growing wealth, right?"

Brain continued, "Use your best judgement. Perhaps she needs a bit more _encouragement_ to finish her task."

Her determination only grew stronger at hearing that. Naruto _was_ out there looking for them—she knew it. All she needed to do was to stall for time. She could fake a complication when trying the heal whoever it was they wanted her to.

A soft hissing sound soon resounded in the cave. Smoke was gradually being released from a tiny opening in the confines of the coffin as the top-half slid off with a heavy groan. It wasn't long before the occupant's identity became clear. While his features may have been sharper and more pronounced as compared to the past, there was no way she could mistake his shaggy blue hair and the distinctive red marking over his eye.

"Je-Jellal?"

In an instant, her resolve shattered.

* * *

0.0

"Argh, damnit! Once I get my hands on that guy, I'll—"

Lucy listened as the brash Dragon Slayer started to string a list of obscenities. Natsu then went at length to describe how he would crush the stuffing out of those Oración Seis mages for what they did to Erza. Few paid him any attention, but the ever loyal Happy had stayed by his side to egg him on.

It was a stroke of luck for the Light Alliance once Ichiya came stumbling into the clearing shortly after Naruto himself. The man's mastery over his Perfume magic was incredible; being able to single-handedly heal almost everyone with but a single flick of his thumb was nothing short of amazing.

Then again, there wasn't much else to his magic but to flick the cap off.

It was still amazing, really.

However, despite the potency of his healing perfume, there was little Ichiya could do for Jura or Erza. The former's injuries were far too severe, and there wasn't much that could be done for Erza except to delay the poison's effect from totally ravaging her system. At the very least, Lucy was thankful that Virgo was able to dig everyone out before suffering from any permanent, debilitating injuries.

Lucy could only imagine what would happen if she didn't.

As it happened, the maid-in-question had quietly made her way back to the Celestial Spirit World, wanting to conserve her magical reserves in case she was called upon again.

"You've been staring at him..." Startled, Lucy was finally aware that Gray had snuck up and sat next to her. She flushed a bit at being caught in the act. "So, anybody know what's up with him? It looks like he's taking it pretty hard."

She glanced back at the scene that had gripped her attention for the past few minutes; Naruto was hovering over the wrinkled remains of the woman who had nearly beheaded her earlier. According to Ichiya, the fact that Angel was still breathing was a miracle.

Lucy mulled it over, unsure of what she knew as well. "Well, I guess he's trying to cope, but he's still a bit… _unstable_? Ugh, that's not the right word. But you understand what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. I heard that you were the one who had to tell him what happened. How'd that go?"

Lucy winced at the memory, feeling her heart sink at having to relive that awful experience again. Back when they first met in Hargeon, Naruto had always struck to her as a calm and collected individual, much like Gray or Erza, but without the obvious temper streak. Witnessing the swarm of clones he had summoned shortly after he reached the clearing had been an unsettling experience. Just remembering all those clones mirroring the original's expression—their faces grim as they set off into the forest—sent shivers down her spine.

It felt so unnatural. At least, the rest of the unconscious members didn't have to see it.

"It wasn't... pleasant," Lucy mumbled, grimacing. "I didn't want to be the one to tell him, but I was the only one there who saw what happened– well, until I got knocked out. Ren and Eve weren't there, so... so I—" she ducked her head down, and clenched her fists over her thighs, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly, "—I uh, told him everything; our fight with that rooster-hair guy, how easy it was for him to stop me, and what he said about Wendy. Naruto, well, he tried to hide his anger, but it was so obvious. You could see it in his eyes. By then, the only thing I could do was apologise."

She stopped to wipe a stray tear sliding down her cheek, her tone becoming increasingly hollow, "He couldn't even look at me. All he said was 'don't worry about it'. And he just walked away like, like... he couldn't stand being near me."

A weak, mirthless giggle escaped her lips. "I must be really pathetic, huh? Gray?" It was then she realised that Gray was on his feet, his anger pouring off him in waves as he made his way towards Naruto. "Gray, don't!"

With surprising strength, Lucy clung onto his arm with all her might. It left noticeable grooves on the ground, but did little to slow the incensed ice mage's warpath.

"Damn bastard! Who the—___urgh_—does he think he is? Stop it, Lucy! Let me go! Oi! Oi, Naruto!"

For a second, Naruto looked peeved at being interrupted, before raising a brow at the duo's antics.

"What?" he asked finally.

Gray had been able to soldier on for the last few metres, leaving Lucy flat on her back as her resistance finally gave way. Her small moan of protest was ignored. Gray squared off against the blond, his face just centimetres away from Naruto's, as he growled, "You got a lot of nerve doing that to Lucy, you know that?"

From way across the clearing, she saw Natsu's ears perked up, like a hound dog sensing trouble. Ugh, the only trouble was going to be on her if they didn't stop!

"Eh, what? Who did what to Lucy? Tell me!" she heard him shout.

If no one was paying attention to their bickering then, Natsu's enraged scream as he barrelled towards the girl in question certainly did it for them. Lucy could only cringe when she realised that they were now at the centre of attention.

Even Naruto was acutely aware that he was on the receiving end of several pointed stares. She was equally embarrassed and terrified at being the end of his.

"I don't understand," Naruto said, confused. "What did I do?"

"N-Nothing! Gray's just overreacting to something I told him and—"

Gray scowled, an action that Natsu quickly mimicked as the Fire Dragon Slayer folded his arms into himself and stood protectively over Lucy. His pride must have still been smarting over his failure to save Erza. Natsu seemed adamant not to make the mistake for her.

Lucy's heart fluttered at the thought.

"You know damn well what you said to her. Don't give me that bullshit," Gray warned. "Like hell I'm going take this lying down! Who gave you the right to act so high and mighty when you weren't even here in the first place?"

That had struck a nerve. Even Lucy winced at Gray's stinging rebuke.

Naruto flinched then settled his lips in a grim frown. "I didn't know it was going to turn out like this," Naruto said tersely. "If I had known, I wouldn't have... I would have—"

"Wouldn't have what, Naruto-san? You wouldn't have abandoned our mission—your teammates— halfway though?"

Gone was Hibiki Laytis' bedazzling and charming smile, replaced by a consummate, if not slightly haggard, business-like bearing. The host stepped in and created some distance between the two.

"_I made a mistake, all right?!_" Naruto snapped. The intensity behind his words caused Lucy, among others, to be taken aback. He was breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself. "Look," he said slowly. "I made a bad judgement call, but I didn't abandon anything or anyone. I was out there scouting the forest for clues. How the hell could I know something like that was going to happen? You think I'm happy letting my team get kidnapped like that when I wasn't around?!"

Hibiki shook his head. "Well, Oración Seis certainly made fools out of all of us then. But it still doesn't explain why you did what you did, Naruto-san. You're certainly not doing yourself any favours by being so distant all the time."

"Distant?" Naruto frowned deeper. "I'm not being distant."

"Add 'defensive' to the list too." Seeing Naruto scowl, Hibiki backed off, saying, "I... apologise. That was rude of me. But I digress, your actions so far have proved otherwise. Why didn't you tell anyone onboard what you were doing? You even went as far as to leave your teammates in the dark about your activities. It's like you have your own hidden agenda in this mission."

Hibiki left the unspoken question hanging, and Lucy found herself thinking the same thing, not that she'd say it aloud. Fortunately, Lyon did it for them.

"Do you?" the mage from Lamia Scale asked blithely. "One can't help but wonder what your stake in this mission is, Naruto-san."

"It's the same as yours: to stop Oración Seis! What else?! And every second we waste with this stupid witch hunt, it's time that we could be using to search for Wendy and Charle!"

"Exactly, Naruto-san."

Lucy watched with a small amount of awe at how well Hibiki had played the situation as he held his hand out, waiting patiently for Naruto to continue, as he said:

"So if you please..."

* * *

0.0

Exhausted, Naruto realised that there should only be one final outcome at the end of this argument: to guarantee the safety of his teammates. Honestly, that should have been the priority over his hesitation to reveal his true purpose in this mission. Chief Roubaul had never explicitly said he had to keep it a secret.

He felt like such an idiot.

Naruto palmed his hand over his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose wearily. "I wasn't lying when I said my goal was to stop Oración Seis, but there is something else I have to do." In the back of his mind, he found a weathered, old voice repeating itself:

_'...____I don't expect you to do so alone. You will have allies by your side.'_

"I, uh, have to destroy Nirvana."

There was a tense silence as a lull descended on the area. Each were in varying states of shock and incredulity as they tried to absorb what he had just said.

"You have to _destroy_ Nirvana? Like really destroy it?" Lucy gaped at him. "That's crazy! Isn't the whole point of this mission to stop Oración Seis before they get their hands on it?"

"Sadly, that was the intended goal," Eve said. "It was our hope that we would be able to overpower Oración Seis before things got complicated. But now..."

Hibiki had remained silent, gazing off at the tip of his shoes in quiet deliberation. "The fact that you were unable to recover it then means that you have no idea where it is, but you must already have a plan in mind to destroy Nirvana. What is it?"

"Well, it obviously has to have a source powering it. Destroying it should be enough."

Hibiki only raised an eyebrow at his flimsy plan. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "This isn't your agenda, is it? Who are you doing this for, Naruto-san?"

It was to Naruto's credit that he remained impassive. "A friend."

Indecision racked across Hibiki's features as he spread a hand over his eyes conspicuously, pretending to rub at his temples.

******:**___I understand your hesitation, and time is of the essence here, especially taking your team's well-being into consideration. But I ____a____m taking a leap of faith in trusting you. I hope you won't prove me wrong, Naruto-san._******:**

Naruto nodded subtly, and Hibiki relaxed. "Thank you for your honesty, Naruto-san."

"Wait! That's it?" Sherry spoke up, regarding Naruto with a frosty glower. "You're going to buy his story just like that? Am I the only one who thinks it sounds fishy?"

Naruto didn't visibly react. The loss of their team leader must have struck her hard. Add to his worsening condition, it did not offer her frayed nerves any respite.

"Everything's too suspicious! He was onboard the ship before it exploded, wasn't he? Then he disappears and is apparently off gallivanting in the forest, trying to destroy Nirvana?! For all we know, this Naruto could be an imposter as well!"

Ichiya agreed surprisingly, his eyes shifty. "It _is_ plausible. After all, the imposter that overpowered me was quite the formidable and crafty opponent. I managed to put up a fight, but was subdued by a cowardly feint. Sadly, it seems that I only managed to delay him despite the crippling blow that I landed to his body."

Of course, no one batted an eye at the holes in his story.

"Look, I'm not an imposter! It's my magic. I can use it to make copies of myself." With practised ease, Naruto summoned two clones by his side and made a small demonstration of dispelling them. "And I already dealt with that Ichiya imposter, it turned out to be these weird little alien twins."

He was greeted by a sea of scepticism.

"I'm not lying! Erza was there! She saw it too!"

A breathless wheeze resonated behind them, and Naruto finally remembered that they were still in the presence of an enemy.

_"____Keys...__"_

Recognising the prompt, Naruto rifled through his pocket and took out the gleaming assortment of loose golden and silver keys he had lifted off her person. It was of little significance to him, but these were all that Angel had on her.

"You mean these? What's so special about them?" he asked her.

Eyes wide, Lucy marvelled at the set of keys, her prior unease forgotten. "Those are Celestial Spirit keys! They're what we use to open the gates to the Celestial World and summon spirits. That must have been what you saw." She showed off her own keyring. "I bought one when we first met back in Hargeon, remember?"

"Oh, uh, right." It was kinda like summoning in his world. With barely a thought, Naruto tossed the set of keys to Lucy. "You could probably put these to good use then."

She caught it with a less-than-convincing fumble. "E-Eh! But these are..." Lucy baulked when her gaze wandered over to its former owner. "I-I can't! And even if I wanted to, these spirits are already contracted to someone else! There's no way I'd take them!" Despite her obdurate refusal, he noticed her grip on her new set of keys tightened.

"There's no loophole or anything?" Naruto asked.

Lucy remained quiet.

The rosy-haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu, called out to her. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

To Naruto, it was easy to tell what she was feeling: guilt. Though he couldn't really understand why exactly. Shouldn't having more summons be a good thing? Her magic revolved around acquiring more spirits to aid her in battle. Truth be told: he missed summoning the toads just as much as his friends back home. The camaraderie between him and his summons had really grown especially during his stint in Mount Myoboku.

"I-I really can't take these keys, Natsu."

Natsu frowned. "Why? Wouldn't it be better to get more keys? Maybe you'll get a really cool spirit! One that's a big as a house and has horns! That could also breathe fire!" He brightened as his imagination finally got the better off him. "You think there's a dragon spirit out there?"

"Aye! Or even a cat spirit too?"

Lucy smiled at their enthusiasm. "I don't know, maybe... But it's still doesn't make it right. Celestial Spirits are never meant to be treated as objects to be hoarded, but instead a pact of friendship and camaraderie gained. I can't force them to become my spirits just because I have their keys, Natsu. They have their right to choose."

Naruto was only half-listening to the explanation at the end, having heard something else entirely. He walked over and knelt by Angel's side, with Hibiki lingering close by after noticing the same thing. Naruto tilted his head to the side to make out Angel's ragged wheezing.

_"____Your word..." _he heard her say.

"Uhm, Naruto?" Lucy started timidly from behind him, but he quickly silenced her with a finger.

_"__Give... me your word... that you'll kill me. Kill me... and I'll tell you... everything..."_

Time slowed to a crawl at that instant.

"No, no, no. Not like this, Naruto-san," Hibiki warned him. "Is that how extreme your resolve is? That's unthinkable!"

Distantly, Naruto drowned Hibiki out. His thoughts were already preoccupied and jumbled up in a haze of indecision and guilt, and he didn't need the host's grating voice to add to it. Hibiki seemed firmly against it—up there in that high horse of his.

"Can you even comprehend the consequences that would befall your guild if this were to be made known to the Magic Council? A leeway _could_ be given for extreme circumstances, but this is _murder_ in _cold blood!_"

Was it?

For the past three years, he had rarely fought with the intent kill; it had always been to subdue, especially with an impressionable young girl by his side. Death was an exceptional occurrence. In fact, he could limit the number of deaths he had caused—or inadvertently caused—to one hand.

He had always deemed it to be an unfortunate, but avoidable casualty.

But this... Angel was begging for death, welcoming the escape with open arms. From her strained and subdued explanation, they learned that the once fair young woman had been stricken with a curse courtesy of her former Guild Master, robbing her of her youth and leaving her in a perpetual state of near-death. She didn't know how long the curse would continue to prolong her suffering, and a cure was never mentioned.

It wasn't murder. It was almost a mercy killing. It was a thought he had entertained in his life only once before when he was far younger, naive. He couldn't help but imagine Haku's face in place of Angel's.

"Cait Shelter could be disbanded and you'd be hunted down like a criminal!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll cross that bridge when it happens. But right now, we need answers. This _is_ the only way." He could sense their questionable eyes on his back, judging him so plainly. "It's not just my team you have to think about, you know. It's yours." He pointed at the two Lamia Scale mages. "And yours too." Ditto those from Fairy Tail. "Their lives hang in the balance. With injuries like that, you know what will happen if we don't act fast. There's only one way we can save them. All we have to do is to find my team."

"You're talking about Wendy's healing magic? Something like that could cure Erza and Jura?" Gray asked, his expression unreadable. It seems that his prior anger with Naruto had been set aside for the time being.

Naruto was grateful that the ice user was level-headed enough to see the bigger picture and put aside their differences.

"Oh, yeah! It totally worked for me on the ship! I don't even feel sick or anything now!"

Meeting Natsu's rambunctious approval with a hesitant nod, Naruto continued, "It's our best bet. If we get Wendy back unhurt, I'm sure she could do it. If not, I..." He stopped, his fingers unconsciously digging into his palm as he stared at Angel.

"As such as I hate to agree with the sentiment, it is a practical decision," Lyon said, filling in the uncomfortable silence as Naruto trailed off. "If she wishes to die that much, then I can't see why we should stand in the way of that. We gain something in return that would help us save our friends and potentially help us bring down Oración Seis. It's a win-win situation."

"It's the morality of it! You have to draw a line somewhere. And this is it! This is the line! We do not condone murder! How can we call ourselves members of a legal guild if we cannot abide by the Council's conventions?"

"Hibiki," Ren started cautiously. "It's... different. You can't really fault Naruto-san for wanting to go through with this. I'm sure that if it was one of us, we'd do anything and everything to get them back. You can't draw parallels between this and what happened to... _Karen_."

Hibiki flinched, looking hurt and betrayed. Before the host could come up with a proper retort, a rasping wheeze cut him off:

_"____Lilica...__"_ Angel, despite her crippling frailty, was laughing mutely. Her smile had turned downright maniacal. Weary amusement danced in her eyes as she raised a finger towards Lucy, who had flinched back from the gesture. _"____Lilica's keys...__"_

Hibiki was visibly struggling to control his nerves. He held his hand out to Lucy. "The... the keys, Lucy. Let me see the keys."

"O-Okay."

With trembling hands, Hibiki examined each one of them intently and an unreadable expression flitted across his features.

_"____I killed her... It was so easy...__"_ Angel said._"____S-____S____he was a weak b-bit—__"_

"Shut up," Hibiki gritted out.

_"—____bitch.__"_

Hibiki's features were shadowed, and the way his mouth creased into a thin line showed how much he was holding back. But with a deep breath, he regained his impassive nature and handed the Celestial Spirit keys back to Lucy.

Naruto was marginally impressed with how well he was able to control himself. He doubted he could do the same.

"E-Eh, but don't you want them? They obviously mean something to you. It's not right for me to keep them."

Hibiki answered her with a winning smile, "To us, they're just simple keys, but as Naruto-san said, someone like you could certainly put them to good use. These spirits need a proper owner who would treat them with the care and respect they deserve. They've been unlucky so far, but I know they'll find their place with you."

Stunned, Lucy took them back without any further clamour.

"And Naruto-san, I'm afraid Ren was right to say that I've let my past cloud my judgement. Certainly, if I were in your position, I wouldn't hesitate to do whatever necessary to save those precious to me. The decision lies with you. We will follow your lead."

Hibiki's sudden reversal did not sit well with him. Feeling uneasy, Naruto couldn't help but feel that he was being used as a conduit for Hibiki's revenge for whoever this Karen woman was. Despite his misgivings, he knew what had to be done.

Naruto shared one last look with Hibiki before he stepped up, relieving a kunai from his leg holster as he hovered over the woman who had offered them this twisted proposal. Twirling the kunai by the ring out of sheer conditioning, he gripped it tight as he mustered up the conviction behind his words:

"You have my word. Now talk."

* * *

0.0

Gliding past the undergrowth with hardly a noise, the clone dashed across from cover to cover, finally settling against the trunk of a tree thick enough to hide his profile.

It had become almost second nature.

There were dozens of clones—hundreds even—scouring the large expanse of the Worth Woodsea, leaving no stone unturned as they spearheaded the search for their captured teammates. Thus far, none had a lead that was even remotely useful to follow up on.

Leaning out slightly, Naruto peeked around his cover, observing his latest quarry.

It was a towering, heavy-set man with broad shoulders. The clone was unable to make out his features, seeing that his back was to him, but there was no mistaking the man's distinctive wavy orange hair.

The clone let out a soft sigh of gratification. He had stumbled upon one of the Oración Seis.

In the dim surroundings afforded to him by the thick canopy of the forest, Naruto witnessed Hoteye turn on his heel sharply, facing towards him as he pressed two digits before his unnaturally glowing eyes.

"Foolish boy! Nothing escapes from my sight! _Liquid_—_"_

The clone was gone before he could finish.

* * *

0.0

Naruto sighed frustratedly. It had been a trying process to get information out of Angel.

As climatic as it was, she knew little about her guild's operations. Their headquarters was in some cave at an ancient ruin that was once part of the Nirvit capital. She neither knew how to get there by foot nor any distinguishable landmarks around the area.

When probed about their grand plan to unleash Nirvana, it seemed that she was as clueless as they were. Brain kept his cards close to his chest. Her objective, much like her fellow guild members, was to scour the forest for its location. He had also ordered each of the individual guilds under their personal command to stall any intruders they might come across.

Thankfully, Angel was able to shed a bit more light about Wendy and Charle's precarious situation. Brain had sought her Sky Dragon Slayer magic to revive a figure that would be instrumental in activating Nirvana. The identity was unknown seeing that the body was enclosed in a ten-cross coffin, and Brain refused to elaborate on the mysterious individual. Sadly, Charle had just been collateral in the melee that occurred during his absence.

"I won't lie," Hibiki said. "I am disappointed. I expected her to know more. Even the information she gave about her guild mates isn't all that different from mine. Naruto? Naruto-san?"

The blond remained silent, staring blankly into the distance.

Angel tried to reach out for him. "_I've t-told you everything I know... Now kill me..._"

He walked around her, before finally saying, "No."

"_B-But you gave me your word..."_

Naruto refused to meet her gaze, instead sharing it between his allies. There were still seeds of doubt in some of them, but most appeared relieved—Lucy in particular as she hugged her new set of keys against her chest. She tried to force a smile as their eyes met. Naruto didn't know why he couldn't just give the woman the release she so desperately wanted, but his conviction had failed him; just like he had failed to be there for his team.

"I never said I was going to do it now. Maybe once we rescue my team... or after we finish the mission." It would have been simple; a quick and clean death, just like he had been taught back at the academy. But try as he might, the kunai felt like a dead weight in his hand. With a heavy heart, he holstered it back in its sheath. "But not now."

Tears started to drip freely down her cheeks. _"N-No, please... Just let me die..._"

Naruto turned his back on her and joined up with the rest, folding his arms around himself. He ignored the relentless sobs from the miserable wreck behind him, not even sparing Angel his attention by appearing firm and resolute. "We've learned what we can from her. It's nothing much, but at least we have a base to start from."

"So you're not going to..."

He regarded Eve, who looked reluctant to finish his sentence. "No," he said, blinking. "But if any of you want to, then by all means. I'm not going to stop you."

No one seemed eager to take up his offer.

"Okay, then it's settled," Hibiki said. "We have one clear objective, and we all know what we have to do, right?"

The mood was low and painfully tense, but luckily, a certain someone finally decided to intervene. Even Natsu had lost his trademark exuberance, adopting a serious countenance that reflected the gravity of the situation. Then, the Fire Dragon Slayer punched a fist in his palm and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, we just gotta rescue Wendy and Charle, so we can save Erza and Jura," Natsu growled. With a determined—almost savage—grin, he continued, holding his fist up, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? _Let's go out there _a_nd kick some ass!_"

With the fresh injection of zeal, their spirits were buoyed as they culminated their wills with an affirming battle shout. Armed with a single goal, the members of the Light Alliance naturally grouped with their individual guilds.

The duo from Lamia Scale, Lyon and Sherry, branched off from the group and headed west. Ichiya, Ren and Eve—who was adamant to be of use during this rescue mission—searched east, where the wreckage of _The Christina_ still burned. Natsu, Gray and Happy had gone on ahead and left for the south, towards the mysterious blackened trees. Lucy, on the other hand, opted to stay behind with the wounded. It would become their temporary base of operations with Hibiki manning the operation through his _Archive_ magic.

For Naruto, the north beckoned. It was almost auspicious. It was a path he knew would lead him towards the orange-haired Oración Seis member; something which he had intentionally kept from the rest.

Hibiki, must have noticed something was amissed, as he voiced out, "Naruto-san? Will you be all right alone? I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind tagging along with you."

The girl in question almost bugged her eyes out at his suggestion.

Naruto shook his head, smiling slightly at Lucy. "Nah, it's alright," he said. Unbeknownst to the two, anticipation and adrenaline flooded his system at the thought of the battle ahead of him. Looking ahead, he added:

"...I'm going to be just fine."

* * *

**Side Note: **_Get excited. _

_I know I tease a lot, but the next two chapters building up to the climax will be jam-packed with action. And more action! Plus add in more action to that action! __As someone who's still learning the delicate intricacies of writing, I'm just hoping that it will live up to expectations. ______I just want to continue improving. __However, please remember that I will update sparingly, if at all. The next planned update will take place sometime on the two-year anniversary of this story. For some of you, the wait will prove to be excruciating._

_I very rarely hand out advances, but I do with a few readers if I remember them enough. Asides from my beta and PeKan, of course. Those two get advances because they're nice enough to put up with me. __If you're looking for something new to read, I'd wholeheartedly recommend PeKan's own Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. It may only be a few chapters in, but with his technical ability and flair, it'll definitely be a contender for many years to come._

_Also, your response from the last chapter was much appreciated, considering the different method of story-telling that I used. It's a learning tool to build up on. Unfortunately, y'all have to read below to understand ____where I pulled a retcon. For that, I sincerely apologise for my failings. _

_Akatsuki Redux: For those that remember, I had a scene depicting 'Madara' talking with Kabuto in one of my earlier chapters. Unfortunately, __as I progress with my writing, I have come to the realisation that this scene conflicted with the outline I have in mind. So I scrapped it, due to the fact that I do not wish to split my attention on both universes._

___Huh, I suppose Murazor called it. _

___Next Chapter: Of Monsters and Men…_


	16. Of Monsters And Men

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective publishing house. The same goes for Hiro Mashima for his utterly delightful series, Fairy Tail._

_**Author's Note: **It has been 540 days since my last update. Understandably, I have my misgivings about posting this chapter, but I'm gonna try regardless. I put up a synopsis in my author's profile if you're reluctant to reread the whole thing.__  
_

_Revised at 4th February 2014 to the best of my ability._

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen – Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

0.0

The wind picked up in the area, settling over the orange-hued skies as the sun began its descent over the horizon. There was the faintest rustle of leaves and an imperceptible shadow crossing through the thick canopy. The figure stopped on a tree branch, creeping towards the thick trunk and knelt beside it, using it as cover. With a cautious air, his blond hair peeked out from the side of the tree, observing his newly-located quarry. There, less than a kilometre away, his long and wavy orange hair stuck out in the sea of everlasting green and dull brown.

Like clockwork, Naruto witnessed a heavily-armoured individual approach the tall, heavy-set man—the individual's once pristine combat armour now ruined.

"Sir! We have a situation! Our guild has managed to subdue a hostile. It's tentative at this stage, but we believe he may have information on... _N-Nirvana_."

Turning, Hoteye acknowledged the grunt. With a casual tilt of his head, he smiled serenely and asked:

"_Oh?_ And you are?"

"Sir?" The soldier pointed to his chest plate, where a crimson stained guild mark rested; it was a crude caricature of a muscular-bound and hellish-looking shark with a spiky dorsal fin. "I'm from the Flying Hellfish. You asked to—"

"Stop," Hoteye interrupted. "Your transformation is commendable indeed, but my men have been instructed to _kill _any intruders they might come across on sight. Not a soul shall be spared."

"But_ sir_, he might know something about Nirvana!"

Hoteye shook his head sadly. "You fool, the Flying Hellfish was never privy to our plans to begin with." With a twitch of his fingers, a clump of earth shot up from the ground, squirming in place as the liquefied ground condensed into a sphere, roughly the size of a large pebble. "It is a pity that you have to meet your end here, but it is for the sake of Brain-sama that you must... _die_!"

At Hoteye's command the sphere shot forward, but the soldier reacted at speeds that belied his inflexible armour. Plucking a kunai seemingly out of thin air, he brought it up to a diagonal swing, slashing the pebble of earth into two. It parted with such incredible ease that he was left momentarily stunned; however, it did little to impede the momentum of the two attacks.

The soldier backtracked—ducking, jumping, and inching out of harm's way through sheer physical conditioning. His arm occasionally slipped out from his side to parry the relentless barrage that pursued him, but all it amounted to was tinier versions of those pesky mud pebbles, multiplying with every cut that he made.

"It is useless to resist! Your stock shall plummet with your life!"

He flung a kunai at Hoteye, but the angular-faced man hardly batted an eye as a thick wall of liquefied earth rose up and blocked the lone projectile. The wall then lost its shape, sinking back into the earth along with the kunai and back to its former solid state. Now bereft of his only weapon the soldier leapt back and disappeared in a tuft of white smoke before the mud pebbles shredded through where he previously stood, hitting naught but empty air.

"_Nya ha!_" Hoteye exclaimed triumphantly. "So it _is_ you!"

Up in his perch, hidden away from view, Naruto could only frown at his quarry's odd declaration. Hoteye seemed unnaturally happy to know it was him.

He then held up his fingers in a half-seal.

As if on cue, the area around Hoteye exploded into a vast cloud of white. A dozen clones, forgoing any disguise, converged on his person. Grim expressions marred their features as they released a deadly assortment of chakra-enhanced kunai and shuriken.

Hoteye nullified the volley with two fingers, twirling sharply on his feet in a half-circle. The earth exploded into life, sheltering the tall man behind a wall of mud. The projectiles imbedded into the wall with a dull '_thwack',_ but did much else. With another sweep of his hand, the shelter parted around Hoteye like flowing water, breaking off into coin-sized pebbles and swarmed his clones.

Naruto was immediately wary.

Hoteye's earth magic was able to neutralise a barrage of chakra-enhanced projectiles, which could have torn through layers of concrete, quite handily. He had to be extra mindful not to be caught in his magic.

At the fore, the lead clone spearheaded the attack. Holding an arm back, strands of blue energy started to coalesce in the palm of his hand. It wasn't long before his actions were mirrored by the rest as each clone now sported an identical swirling blue vortex in their hand. The clones bulldozed through the earth magic; the annoying replication gimmick rendered moot as the _Rasengan_ ground the liquefied earth into oblivion. However, the sheer volume of the attack was able to stall their charge as the pebbles continued to dart around them, constantly aiming for their blind spot, to secure a vital hit.

More than a few clones fell to the incredible onslaught. Still, his clones powered through.

They would have pressed on with their attack had the ground beneath their feet not began to pull them down, much like quicksand. The wet earth clung to their feet, wrapping a firm tendril of mire around their ankles and throwing them off balance. More clones succumbed to the surprised attack, but those that had stuck to the rear were nimble and vigilant enough to leap well above the death trap.

A fist, compacted with thick, unyielding earth, shot forth from the ground and blindsided a clone in mid-air. A few more followed, raining up a gauntlet of punches, but Naruto's pure physical prowess and dexterity proved to be more than adept. Pumping chakra in their legs, they leapt and vaulted, careful not to use their hands should their appendages get stuck as well, to propel them higher into the air to avoid Hoteye's limited reach.

As they eased in the distance, the noose around Hoteye's neck began to tighten.

A clone threw himself forward, driving the menacing blue orb deep into Hoteye's gut. Soil and mud gushed out from his back, obliterating the right side of his body with a nauseating cavity as he was blown back by its immeasurable force. Hoteye impacted against a tree with a sickening _'crack'_, as his body disintegrated into its former element. It was enough to fell the tree with a screeching crash, as the five remaining clones side-stepped it to avoid being crushed under its massive weight.

"_Nya ha! _Annoying, _right_? Just when you think you've won, you find out otherwise. You're not the only one with a few parlour tricks!"

Hoteye re-emerged on the other side of the clearing, his body stuck in a semi-flux state of liquid and solid as it slowly rebuilt itself up from the earth. Throughout the short skirmish, Hoteye hadn't even budged an inch from his original spot.

Until now.

"So," the Oración Seis mage said, head tilting to the side pleasantly. "Won't the real one kindly step forward? It would save me the hassle of having to track you down and kill you."

The five clones looked unamused at the threat, but seemingly mindful of something, they parted down the middle. A whirling gust of leaves signalled his arrival. Naruto, having used the cover as distraction, body-flickered to the scene.

"You are the real one, yes?"

Naruto remained silent, his features grim and uncompromising.

"Unwilling to talk? That's fine. You may try hiding behind your veil of disguise and churlish copies, but you see," Hoteye said, motioning to his now glowing unnatural eyes. "These eyes... these eyes uncover everything. They will find the real you soon enough, wherever you may choose to hide."

Naruto was instantly on edge, but showed no outward sign of his wariness. A _Doujutsu_? It was the first time he had come across one in this world. Then again, he did recollect one of the clone's memories who had first scouted his location; Hoteye had mentioned something to that effect before his clone had forceably dispelled itself. He had merely passed it off as a rhetoric back then—nothing more.

"What makes you think I'm not the real one?" Naruto asked him.

"It is your magic. Deception! Trickery! They are all means to distract your opponent to gain the upper hand!" Hoteye thundered aloud. "But an upper hand will not grant you this victory. A man's worth is measured not only by the coin in his coffers, but also his strength! And mine will overcome yours!"

Naruto stared at the man in disbelief, his prior wariness partly replaced by confusion. Was this guy for real? It really did seem odd now since Hoteye's alleged _Doujutsu_ couldn't single him out from his clones, and he wasn't any clearer on the extent of its ability. He would have to act cautiously but quickly to beat the Oración Seis mage into submission; the lives of his teammates depended on it.

At that, he clenched his fists tight. "Whatever. I know you know where my team is, and you're gonna tell me where they are."

"_Nya ha!_ Stop talking and die, please!"

Hoteye once again brought up two fingers, held up in a 'V' shape, and summoned the earth, raising it up into great torrents of wave after wave. Their battleground had now changed drastically as Hoteye manipulated the earth to simulate the unforgiving seas during a heavy storm. Such was the magnitude of the man's magical prowess that whirlpools began to appear in the ground, sucking in shrubs, rocks, and trees into the crushing abyss in a one kilometre radius.

Hoteye stood at the centre of the storm—unmoving and formidable—orchestrating the bedlam with a flailing hand.

From where he stood, all Naruto could see was the terrain being transformed by Hoteye's earth manipulation. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was impressed. During his time in Earthland, there were only a handful of mages who could imitate feats that only a Kage or to put it more aptly—a certain Kazekage could do.

Still, Hoteye could never stand up to the likes of Gaara.

Any thoughts of just simply running atop the muddy waters were squashed when one of his clones was unfortunate enough to stick a feet in. Rather than being able to tread across it and meet Hoteye head on, the incredibly adhesive slush sucked him in, crushing him before it could even pull him under its depths and dispelling him in moments. There was no way around it. Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of an old game he witnessed his classmates play back when he was in the academy.

There was but one rule: the mud was lava.

Despite all that happened these past few hours, he cracked a reluctant grin.

Naruto leapt back as he avoided the first powerful wave that crashed up and tried to envelope him beneath the earth. With consummate ease, he latched the soles of his feet against a firm trunk; the tree tilting back with a groan as its roots were pulled into Hoteye's whirlpool. He travelled up the length of the lofty tree, feeling it buckle dangerously as he neared the cone-shaped tip and leapt for the next platform.

His mastery over his shadow clones had enabled him to move across the battlefield like a trapeze artist, often summoning one while in mid-air when he started losing altitude. With another clone positioned underneath his feet, Naruto felt himself being propelled higher into the air as his copy lifted him off with a chakra-laced heave.

That was when Naruto heard a loud groan, followed by an incredible clamour coming from his blindside.

A gigantic fist, reaching up to half the length of the canopy, sprouted from the ground behind him. Its distinctive fingers then wrapped around a nearby tree and dislodged it, pulling its roots from the earth as it lifted the enormous tree in the air and slammed it into the airborne outline of Naruto.

The blond had little time to react and did so on pure instinct. Enforcing chakra into his leg, he swung his foot out against its massive form. There was a sharp '_crack' _as a small fissure cut through the point of impact and quickly travelled across the width of the trunk, effectively cleaving it in half.

It was from sheer brute force—crude but effective.

As one half of the tree plummeted to the earth, his kunai snapped out and pierced through the bark of the other half—the one still being held by the gigantic fist. Using it as leverage to pull himself up on solid footing, Naruto proceeded to summon another clone and with a subtle nod, directed him onwards. The half-formed golem construct tried to shake the duo loose from their perch on its now broken bat, but with chakra laced at the bottom of their feet, it proved to be in vain. Diving forward, the clone punched through the gigantic fist with a hastily-formed _Rasengan_; it was more than enough to do the trick as the clone dispelled itself upon contact.

With a jarring lurch, the trunk started its free-fall. He braced himself as it plunged down on the muddy seas. Crackling and snapping sounds could be heard as the earth started to envelop the bottom-side of the trunk under its oppressive density, and from where he stood, stuck on an improvised raft in the middle of a violent sea, his adversary drew ever closer.

A particularly violent wave crashed against him, and as if it had a mind of its own, shot up and stretched out, trying to swallow the tree—him included—whole. With quick and nimble feet, he moved to avoid the surge as it began a see-saw action that sloped downwards at an acute angle, sinking into the depths of the watery hell.

He leapt forward to a nearby felled tree and found respite there. However, it was brief. He was always on the move, never staying in one place long enough for Hoteye to fence him in an isolated area. With a quick signal to his clones, he prepared a counter-assault.

It was time to make the bastard sweat.

Three clones, finding haven atop the surrounding trees, flashed through a series of identical hand seals and awaited their cue, building the potency behind the C-rank technique. The final clone quickly found its way to him, weaving his way through whatever purchase or crude platform he could find.

"You ready, boss?" the clone asked eagerly. In between his forefingers, he held a small rock, slightly larger than a pebble. "Cause I'm ready when you are."

"Is that a rock?"

"It works the same way, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah..." Naruto groused in defeat. He twirled his kunai deftly by the ring on its pommel and gave a firm nod to the others hidden above in the trees. "_Now!_"

_Fūton__: Daitoppa!_

A colossal gust of wind buffeted the area, aimed at Hoteye's general direction as the three techniques merged to form a terrifying force. Buoyant trees stuck in the muddy swamp were whipped back from the sudden change in air pressure, hurtling towards Hoteye without mercy.

However, the Oración Seis summoned two more of those gigantic fists constructs, batting the trees aside like measly debris. One of the hands grabbed a hold of one of the trees and tried to fling it back to Naruto's direction, but the prevailing winds proved to be too strong. The distraction ended up being a costly venture as Hoteye was forced to switch his focus to a more defensive approach, easing the incessant waves and giving Naruto and his clone more breathing space.

The C-rank technique had yet to subside. The duo were caught in the fringes of cross-fire, their log bobbing dangerously, but not in any immediate danger of being blown back by the tremendous squall.

"Your turn," Naruto instructed the copy next to him.

The clone flashed him a quick thumbs up with his free hand. "Heh!" With a small hum of anticipation, he flung the rock up high, letting the wind from the great breakthrough direct it to the intended target, as he rushed through the familiar hand seals. From a measly rock, it multiplied into hundreds, thousands even. The lethal hail of rocks rained down upon its target, seeking blood.

In response, the gigantic hands clapped and seemingly dissolved to form a cocoon. It wrapped around Hoteye's form in a protective egg, defending him from the almighty black volley that swallowed the sky around them.

Naruto found himself reminiscing about what seemed like a past life ago. It wouldn't be the first time he cracked an absolute defence. Maybe it was time he tried something he used in practice.

It had been borne from Wendy's increased inclination towards the offensive nature of her Dragon Slayer magic, and to help her unlock the full potential of her signature technique. Her _Sky Dragon's Roar_ had all the necessary power, rivalling even _Fūton__: Daitoppa _in sheer output, but whereas his technique was made to have a large area of effect, hers wasn't. Her targets either had to be fixed or stalled for her attack to connect. She still lacked the proper control needed to steer her great torrent of destruction at fast-moving targets.

His line of thinking made his lips thin unconsciously.

Naruto let out a breath to clear his mind, forcing his chakra to pool at his hands before he started to manipulate the widespread gale of the combined C-rank techniques to his will. It was harder than it was in practice; Wendy's Tenryuu no Houkou naturally simulated the rotating nature of a tornado. Here, he had to force it by himself. But he hadn't mastered wind manipulation for naught.

The series of hand seals were unfamiliar and complicated, forcing him to forego speed in favour of accuracy; he had never been _that_ good at hand seals anyway.

The effects were faint at first, but he could feel the widespread gust of wind thicken with a palpable tension. The wind gathered around Hoteye's cocoon, spinning and spinning as it began transforming from a shapeless form into a more solid and opaque vortex. The tornado began tearing into the watery earth, raising higher in the air, and rapidly gaining momentum.

To anyone else, it looked as if he had just gave his opponent an advantage in the form of another protective shell. In the eye of the storm, Hoteye's defence looked nigh impenetrable since the buffeting winds hardly made contact with his reinforced mud cocoon. But Naruto knew better.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"Eh? You're really going to use that?"

Tagging the sheet to the ring of his kunai, he regarded the clone. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, if you say it like that... But isn't that batch the ones with the extremely volatile arrays? The dangerously unstable ones?"

It had become a small obsession of his for these past few months, delving into _Fūinjutsu_ from what he had been able to glean during his time with Jiraiya-shishou. Jiraiya had tried his best to explain the seal on his stomach to him, but Naruto wasn't the best student in that regard; there had been a lot of moaning, frustrating grunts and straight-up physical abuse during their impromptu lessons. In the end, Naruto had come out from the other side with a modicum of talent and knowledge in _Fūinjutsu_.

Although their lessons were mostly concentrated on the basics of the art and specifically, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, he had tried branching out to other arrays, experimenting with what he knew and saw back home. That said, recreating a sealing array from scratch was a subtle and maddening process.

As for trying to recreate the _Hiraishin_ by himself, it was just him being bored and hopeful.

_Extremely hopeful..._

Channelling wind chakra through the kunai, a translucent blue energy coated the narrow leaf-shaped blade. There was always a risk that it could shatter when doing so, considering the instability of the mass-manufactured weapon to properly channel elemental chakra; after all, it wasn't like one of Asuma-sensei's trench knives. But with luck, it could last for indefinite period.

With a deft flick, the kunai sailed at his target. His aim went slightly askew as it perforated the tornado, embedding itself at a slanted angle into the incredibly resistant defence Hoteye's cocoon provided. He wasn't even sure if the man knew what was going on outside his bubble of protection. Hell, the man had a _Doujutsu_, maybe he could see this.

Naruto then held up the 'snake' hand seal.

A thundering _'boom'_ resounded in the clearing, obliterating the sludge-like earth construct instantly. The explosion itself; however, was far stronger than the average exploding tag, and the blast bled into the eye of the storm, contained within the powerful walls of the tornado. With a violent _'swoosh'_, fire and soot flared up to the very top of the tornado, trapping Hoteye in the great conflagration. It spiralled around the counter-clockwise rotation before finally escaping into the atmosphere.

The attack dissipated not soon after.

Naruto took stock of the aftermath he had caused. The violent seas had calmed, and the treacherous whirlpools had receded back into the depths, leaving the swirling grooves in its place. The mass of trees that had been sucked into Hoteye's magic were jutting out of the earth, partially exposed in the air. Sensing it was safe to proceed Naruto took a tentative step forward—towards the downed form of his enemy.

Hoteye had almost succumbed to his wounds, breathing heavily as the tall mage was forced to his hands and knees. His strange tome was nowhere to be found, only the blackened singed pages that floated in the air was all that remained. The broken shards of his brown prayer beads was scattered around his hunched form. He pressed a hand to his shoulder, blood seeping from the wound and staining the white V-collar of his loose shirt, which was already covered in soot, red.

Hoteye finally looked up, his face similarly covered in soot and littered with large, disfiguring cuts that extended down to his massive torso.

Naruto assumed that it was from the shrapnel caused by when the exploding tag obliterated the primed kunai. All in all, he was quite surprised that he had been able to best the mage with a simple exploding tag. He had only toyed with it as a distraction for a more punishing follow-up to end the fight.

It was kind of anti-climatic, considering that he was hardly even winded.

But then again, how could someone from Earthland comprehend a relic from back home? To them, it must have looked like an ordinary sheet of paper. Even Wendy had giggled when he tried to explain the concept of a sheet of paper that could explode; she had assumed that it was some kind of game.

That second reminder caused him to frown, and he found himself walking closer to Hoteye.

"Tell me where my team is!"

Hoteye still had some fight left in him as he swayed to his feet, levelling his free hand, the one stained with blood, at Naruto.

"I shall tell you nothing!" Holding his arms out parallel to the ground, Hoteye shouted, "Even if I perish here, I _will_ take you to hell with me!" He brought his arms together with a resounding clap.

There was a deep rumble in the earth, and unlike before, Naruto could actually feel the ground quake beneath his feet. He could finally see why. Two veritable tsunamis of liquified earth, one at each side of him and standing taller than even the thick and lofty canopy of the Worth Woodsea, rose up, bulldozing all the obstacles in its way towards them. The two of them were at the heart of it; it was as if Hoteye had parted the sea and they stood on the empty seabed. The mage was hell-bent on trying to sandwich and bury him under its crushing depths.

A last ditch kamikaze attack.

How original...

Gathering his clones, Naruto hastily ordered them to work, "The two of you, take the one on the left. And you guys, the right. Got it?" They saluted sharply and he set off on a run. "Don't do it so close to us! We need him alive and I don't want to get sucked in by the blast!" He didn't know whether they heard his last command as they started manipulating the tendrils of blue chakra into its sister technique—the _Ōdama__ Rasengan_.

Shaking his head, he set his mind back to the task at hand: stopping Hoteye's final act of desperation.

The massive mage was seemingly defenceless as Naruto encountered no resistance interrupting his charge. With another big push forward, Naruto got inside his guard and raised his left arm to block a clumsy strike from Hoteye. Clenching his other fist tight, he thrust it against the man's side, hearing a audible '_omfph'_.

Hoteye doubled over, but Naruto refused to ease up. Jumping slightly, Naruto smashed Hoteye's face into his knee. Hoteye staggered back, his eyes already rolling up to their whites, dangerously close to toppling over and falling flat on his back. But with the fluidity expected of a shinobi, Naruto twisted in mid-air and snapped out a kick with his other leg, sending Hoteye to go flying back into a tree, and hopefully, far enough to escape his own suicide bid. Landing lightly on two feet, he turned—just in time to see his clones drive his first original A-rank techniques into the imposing and seemingly unstoppable forces of nature.

He was still pretty damn close to it.

"_Shi_—"

So much for anti-climatic...

* * *

0.0

**:**_Can you hear me, Naruto? Naruto-san?_**:**

There was an annoyed grunt, followed by a small moan.

"_Ugh_, I'm here," Naruto grumbled aloud, pushing off a thick branch that had landed on him in the resultant explosion. His ears were still ringing and he blinked, trying to get rid of the after-image of horrifying white from his eyes. Even with a _Kawarimi_, he had been unable to fully escape the shockwave of the two powerful forces colliding.

Aw, hell...

Where was that big guy?

Naruto could hear a sigh of relief coming from the telepathy link. **:**_Good, you're alright. There was a terrible explosion coming from your direction. We think that an Oración Seis member may be involved in—_**:**

"Uh, actually," Naruto cut Hibiki off. "That was me. No worries though, I took care of it."

**:**_You... took care of it?_**:**

"Yeah, I won. It was that really big guy with orange hair. I can't remember what his name was, but I'm going to bring him back and see what he knows about Wendy and Charle." He looked around the aftermath of the devastation, trying to single out a strand of orange hair. "When I find him, that is."

**:**_About that,_**:** Hibiki said brightly. **:**_I've got some good news to relay as well. They've found your team, Naruto-san. Natsu and Happy are bringing them to us as we speak._**:**

He perked up considerably. It seemed he owed Fairy Tail something big. "Really?! They're all right?"

**:**_Physically, as well as can be. But... Natsu did mention that Wendy-san remains inconsolable about something that happened during her abduction. His explanation wasn't all that clear._**:**

"_What?! _What did those bastards do to her?!"

**:**_I'm afraid you have to ask her that yourself, Naruto-san. I'm in the dark as you are._**:** There was a small pause. **:**_Hurry back._**:**

With that, Hibiki cut off the link to his telepathy magic, leaving Naruto to stew quietly at the host's words. Although a large part of him was relieved that his team was safe, _that_ _feeling_, the one driving him forward, was not sated. It had been gnawing at his conscience ever since. He had been culpable for his team's abduction and yet couldn't even properly redeem himself by saving them.

He had failed them this time around.

Balling his fists tight, Naruto buried that feeling deep inside and with a deep breath he set forth, leaping towards a displaced tree—only to hear a loud groan emanate from below him.

_Oh, right._

He looked down.

_That big guy..._

* * *

0.0

"_Eep! N-Naruto!_" Lucy cried out, arms angling up over her head.

It was like the first time they met; the blond had popped up in front of her out of nowhere. Another Naruto followed not soon after, dropping down from one of the surrounding trees and carrying the prone and bound form of a man draped over his shoulder.

She let out another terrified squeak. "W-Wait, isn't that one of the Oración Seis?"

It was the same one who had triumphed over Lyon and Sherry during the previous fight, Hoteye, if she remembered correctly, and here he was, getting dumped onto the ground next to his shrivelled-up guild mate.

Naruto gave her a strange look. "Yeah," he said, oh so casually___—_like it was a common occurence to him.

The teen in question didn't even look winded or worse-for-wear, the only blip she noticed was that the trimmings of his poncho was slightly muddy. She may have overestimated his handicap when Naruto fought against Gajeel, but this was on a whole other level.

What kind of monster was he?

He gave her a faint smile before running over to his teammates. "Wendy! Charle!"

There was an odd quality to Charle's voice Lucy couldn't quite place when the small cat shouted his name back:

"_Na-ru-to_!"

Much like Happy, her white wings materialised on her back and she took to the air, flying towards the blond. Naruto made the motion to embrace her, but Charle bypassed his arms and dove straight through his stomach, making him double over and tumble to the ground on his butt.

"_Oufhhh_!" He remained still for a time. "I probably deserve that."

Yeah, some sort of insane, unstoppable monster apparently.

Charle beat her tiny paws against his chest, pouring out her strained frustrations on him. "You deserve more than just that! Gallivanting out in a forest for what? Scouting? Trying to destroy Nirvana? Having the cheek to lie to _me_? _To Wendy?_ Are we even your teammates?" Her face twisted into a snarl. "This is on you, Naruto! This is all on you! Look at what your recklessness has amounted to! Who knows what would have happened if Natsu-san didn't come? They could have... t-they—"

Naruto recovered, having been stunned into a stupor by Charle's tirade, to embrace his teammate close, muffling her against his poncho.

"_Sorry_," he said softly, then proceeded to whisper a few more words into her ear.

His apology was faint and Lucy strained her ears to hear the rest of it; too caught up in eavesdropping on their conversation to stop. Guilt blossomed in her conscience. She was intruding on an intimate moment between the two. Unconsciously, Lucy drew her eyes away, finding Hibiki staring back at her, his brows rising up in surprise. Whatever he was trying to convey was lost on her.

Next to her, Natsu gazed at Hoteye's prone form with open longing, his fists clenching and unclenching slowly as spurts of fire started to erupt around his hand. She inched back a step as the heat given off by the Fire Dragon Slayer was starting to get unbearable. Her close companion was uncharacteristically serious, locking his jaws tight.

She never did ask him what happened during Wendy's and Charle's rescue bid.

Just as she was about to, Charle's biting voice stopped her, "Get off me. Your clothes are muddy... and you _smell_." The feline pushed him off, stepping off his person and walking away to settle down by Wendy's side. She gave Naruto a pointed look and furtively gestured to Wendy.

The young girl hadn't even looked up once when Naruto arrived; her long, dark hair shadowing her features from view. With her legs folded underneath her thighs, Wendy methodically worked on her patient—Erza. A pale blue glow emanated from her hands as she set it over parts of the redhead's body, washing over her form like a soothing and welcoming embrace.

All her hope was riding on Wendy being able to cure their unofficial team leader from the debilitating poison.

Wendy had done a remarkable job with Jura, saving him from the brink of near-death. Lucy had been there to witness it with quiet awe. Most of his injuries were healed to the point that not even a scar tarnished his muscular frame. Jura remained unmoving. However, she noticed his beady black eyes peek open, his vision unfocused.

Even as Naruto knelt by Wendy's side, the young girl didn't acknowledge his presence. He said nothing at first but leaned in close, cradling her head to his chest and ignoring the faint sheet of dust that coated her hair.

Naruto's voice was tentative and tender, "Wendy..."

It wasn't long before her body quivered as racking sobs started to fall free against his poncho. Her curative spell wavered, flickering and dimming before it died down.

Erza had regained a healthy red flush in her cheeks, whereas compared to her deathly pale and sickly complexion when the poison had ravaged her system earlier. Even Lucy could sense that the knight was beginning to stir as her body began to respond to Wendy's treatment.

Suddenly, a pillar of light gushed up from the earth behind them, quite a distance from their location, towering towards the sky. Visible streams of dark magic started to intertwine with the pillar, corroding its natural silvery-white and staining it with a cold and sinister black. There was an intense battle in which the two warring sides vied for control, but it was short-lived as the black energy started to consume the entire pillar, bathing the forest in an eerie and unnatural glow. The palpable tension in the air became thick with a suffocating malicious presence.

Lucy shivered, gasping. "Is that... N-Nirvana? Does that mean we failed?!"

"That all remains on who got to it first," Hibiki said, pressing his fingers against his temple. "One of ours or theirs..."

"_No_, it's him," Natsu growled lowly much to Lucy's surprise. "_Jellal _is there."

A muffled, anguished sob silenced the group.

"It's my fault," Wendy whispered, her subdued voice was raspy and despondent. Clenching her eyes shut, she clung closer to Naruto's chest as she poured her heart out, "They got to Nirvana because of me. I didn't w-want to do it, but they had Charle... And when they showed me who it was, I-I couldn't stop myself." Naruto tried to shush her, but her teary eyes begged him to believe her. "I owed him so much, so I had to bring him back. I just... I just wanted to see _Jellal_ again so much! It's my fault, Naruto! It's all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, listen. You're not to blame for this, Wendy," Naruto said, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. "It's because of me, okay? You and Charle should _never_ have been in that situation in the first place. Do you understand? Wendy? Wen—"

Her eyes suddenly fluttered close and Wendy fell limp into his arms, unconscious.

The two successive bouts of healing had taken a lot out of the young Dragon Slayer, and Lucy silently admired how Wendy had held out for this long. Quietly, Naruto set her down gently before brushing the few strands of hair that had splayed across her face.

Even unconscious, she looked troubled.

"Wa-Wait!" Lucy started, finally noting something amiss as she pointed to the vacant spot near Naruto. "Where's Erza?! She was right there like a second ago!"

"_Damnit,_" Natsu snarled suddenly, refusing to draw his attention away from the pillar of black light. "I know where she's going. We can't let Erza meet that guy again! I'm going to stop him! No matter what!" With an unwavering growl, he charged forward with Happy ever present at his side. Wisps of orange flames trailed in his footsteps, leaving black scorched earth in his wake.

"Oi, Natsu! Happy!" Lucy screamed to their backs.

Inwardly, she was torn between staying behind with the others and chasing after her rogue teammates. Inexplicably, her eyes were drawn towards Naruto, who looked confused before nodded lightly in response. Determination started to set in her bone as she straightened. Throughout the mission, she had done little else but fail her teammates. It was time for Lucy Heartfilia to step up and be held accountable as a Fairy Tail mage.

"You guys, wait for me!"

* * *

0.0

Naruto watched Lucy's retreating form, baffled as to why the Celestial Spirit mage would look to him for answers so suddenly. Even with their short-lived meeting in Hargeon Town all those months ago, he hardly knew her.

It was the same with Erza as well.

In the thick of the confusion between Nirvana's sudden activation and Wendy's confession, Naruto was caught flat-footed when he felt a body make his way past his back. He had to be a failure as a ninja if he didn't catch it, but her steps were graceful and silent. No one else noticed her disappearance. It wasn't long before he noticed a streak of red hair and a glimpse of a leopard-printed blur zipping through the forest.

The figure had hesitated upon sensing his gaze and stopped dead. Her brown eyes pleaded silently with his, conveying her gratefulness to her saviour and her regret at not being able to stick around to help. Her lips thinned into a firm line before she set off, obviously with a purpose in mind—towards the pillar of black light.

"I'll give Fairy Tail one thing," Hibiki said. "They're an eager lot. So what will you do now, Naruto-san? Two of the Oración Seis have been subdued. That leaves four more members and of course, Nirvana. That alone is a daunting task I might add."

Naruto couldn't help but frown. "Why is everybody asking me all of a sudden?"

Hibiki looked amused, saying, "Perhaps we're drawn to your leadership? The rest are starting to look at you as the unofficial leader for the Light Alliance."

"But you're the one giving out all the orders..."

"And that makes me a leader? I'm afraid not, Naruto-san. I lack... _a certain quality_ compared to you. Look, I made the choice to stick by you when the whole double agent act of yours divided the group. Of course, nerves were frayed, and all of us were on edge thinking about the possibility of losing Wendy and Charle to Oración Seis, and Erza and Jura to their injuries."

"Your point being?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, even if you have made a few questionable calls that really isn't here nor there, you have this... _ability_ to make people want to put their faith in you, despite everything that happened or will happen."

Naruto blinked once. "Yeah, I may have heard that once or twice before."

Hibiki shared a rueful grin. "If you're dead set on rejecting it, then we will be forced to disband unless someone else has the means to take over. If it was up to me, I'd nominate Ichiya-aniki, but he has enough on his plate as it is."

"Then we're all doomed either way," Charle said as she made her way towards them.

Naruto scowled at the feline. "Cut me some slack, Charle. I'm not that bad."

"I will when you—"

"—deserve it. Yeah, I know. Not the first time you said that to me."

Charle rolled her eyes at him. "Well, oh great leader, what do you propose we do now?"

That was a good question. Having failed to suss out the location of Nirvana during his earlier scouting mission, the chance had instead fallen on Oración Seis' doorstep. Under their reign, it made Nirvana a credible threat to every man, woman and child in the Kingdom. He couldn't, not in good conscience, put Chief Roubaul's request before that of the entire Kingdom.

Every measure had to be taken to stop it first.

"Well," Naruto started. "Maybe Natsu was right about finding whoever this Jellal guy is. If Oración Seis went through so much trouble for this guy to awaken Nirvana, it's possible he knows how to stop it too. Did Wendy ever say anything about him to you, Charle? The way she talked about him just now... it sounded as if she knew him on a personal level."

"No, and I would have remembered if she mentioned knowing a disgraced council member and Wizard Saint. Also, didn't he disappear after the Etherion incident?" Charle put a paw to her chin. "That's strange... Do you think it happened before she met us? Back when she was with Grandine?"

"Yeah, maybe. But now that I think about it, Wendy never did tell us much about her life before she joined the guild. She always said that it was because of—"

"_A friend!_" both of them answered together.

"Wow," Charle breathed, looking down at their unconscious teammate. "You don't think it was Jellal who brought her to the guild, do you?"

"I dunno. It sounds far-fetched, but it could've happened."

"She's friends with a Wizard Saint? I wonder why Wendy kept that from us," Charle muttered, her features scrunching up in disapproval. "It's just so... _unlike_ her to do something like that."

"We all have our secrets," Hibiki explained simply.

Naruto shrugged, nonplussed. "Everyone has their reason, I guess. That's not important now. Jellal seems to be our best bet to stopping Nirvana. Since Fairy Tail are already heading there, maybe we'll find the rest of them there too."

"The rest?" Hibiki asked. "You mean our allies or the Oración Seis?"

"Hopefully, both."

"Then, you will need help, Naruto-dono." Coughing, the recently revived Jura swayed to his feet and furrowed his panda-like brows. "Jellal Fernandes is not an easy opponent. Even if the rumours surrounding his appointment have muddied his reputation, the title of a Wizard Saint is not one to be given lightly. Jellal Fernandes or Seigrain, whichever persona he adopts, remains a threat."

"Oh, you've met the guy?" Naruto asked him.

Jura nodded as he tried to stand tall, eliciting a tiny grimace from the towering mage. "Once, which I now believe to be his thought projection, Seigrain." He shook his head and moved closer to the group. "That boy was arrogant and foolhardy, even if he tried to mask it. Though, I do have to admit, despite his flaws, Jellal is not an opponent that one should ever take lightly."

"Jura-san, are you sure you're alright to move around?"

"Please, Hibiki-dono. I am perfectly _fine_." The Wizard Saint held up a hand, placing it against his exposed abdomen, where the Ichiya imposter had wounded him; the scarring was now a mere memory. "And it is all thanks to Wendy-dono. I have never come across a Dragon Slayer before, much less one like her. She possesses one of the most remarkable magic I have ever seen."

"Yeah, turns out that you're not the only one who knows that now." With a quick hand seal, Naruto summoned a clone. Crouching, the clone gently heaved the unconscious girl on his back, letting Wendy rest her head upon his shoulder. "Come on, we better get moving. Nirvana isn't going to wait for us. We still need to—"

A piercing scream interrupted him.

Like a precursor to something worse, the pillar of light above them began to shudder. In the blink of an eye, the black light faded, giving way to its previous silvery-grey.

"Ah, love~ is in the air! Can't you feel its heavenly warmth caressing your very soul? I have seen the light and it is thanks to you all, my friends~!"

Hoteye sat up, still bounded by the ninja wire Naruto had previously trapped him in. He tried to stand, but his fastened legs were unable to support his outrageously disproportionate torso. The man ended up hopping on his butt slightly, smiling radiantly like the sun; the effects were lessened however by the disfiguring bruises and cuts that littered his face.

"Come, friends~! Free me from these unearthly bonds and we shall rejoice! _Nya ha!_ Rejoice, I say!"

The four of them were in varying stages of awe and disbelief; Naruto, himself, preferring to just gawk at the born-again mage. Next to him, Hibiki laughed nervously before adding:

"Right, I forgot to explain what exactly Nirvana is capable of..."

* * *

0.0

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy breathed out an anxious murmur, daring to shout once more, "Where are you guys?" After all, it wouldn't do if some of the minor dark guilds under Oración Seis caught wind of her location. A helpless blonde lost in the forest... alone.

It sounded like some bad fairy tale.

Lucy gulped.

Shivering from the thought of being caught in an ambush, she rubbed her arms worriedly. Common sense dictated that Natsu would most likely be at the pillar of light, but that meant that she would have to traverse the forest by her lonesome. Maybe it was more prudent to turn back and regroup with Naruto and the rest.

If only she remembered which way she came from...

Suddenly, Lucy heard the soft crinkle of a footstep near her and struggled not to let out a yelp. A strand of shocking pink stood out, as a pair of delicate hands brushed aside the surrounding shrub and made her way towards Lucy, who sighed in relief.

"Sherry? Are you alright?"

Dazed, Sherry continued her trek forward, unmindful of Lucy's question—her blue eyes vacant. She was a mess. The exposed parts of her skin were dotted with minor cuts and angry red welts, and her lovely pink tresses were now haphazard and dishevelled, as were her clothes. It took her a while to finally register Lucy's presence.

"Oh, what's this?" Sherry pondered out loud, releasing a breathless, manic giggle.

It caused Lucy to furrow her brows and back up a step. "A-Ah, Sherry... w-what happened? A-And where's Lyon? Didn't he—"

"Not another word, you _weaselly_ _bitch_! Don't you dare utter his name in front of me!" she hissed contemptously, before giggling madly once more. "Oh, well... but what's another fairy for Lyon-sama's sake?" Her expression turned downright vile as she brought her hands level to her chest.

"_Die!_"

It was a first for Lucy; to receive not one death threat, but two in the same day. With a strangled yell, she dived to the right, narrowly avoiding a pair of wooden hands that sprouted from a tree behind her and tried to trap her within its gaunt and irregular fingers.

As Sherry pushed her arms out, she curled her fingers into a fist. The tree—now a possessed doll-make construct with haunting and equally creepy hollow features—followed suit to her non-verbal command. Swinging wildly, the treant lumbered forward, landing a clumsy haymaker down on the ground, dangerously close to catching her. It left a deep impression, moulded in a giant fist, raining down earth and shards of bark in the air.

Unconsciously, Lucy scrambled away from the rampaging monstrosity and picked out Taurus, but Sherry's condescending giggle stopped her cold.

"_Awww_, trying the same old thing again, Lucy? Are you honestly that pathetic? I would have at least expected you to learn something new." Sherry placed a hand over her mouth, shielding a coy smile. "Like I did..."

A thick tree root shot up, penetrating through the earth and wrapped a tendril around Lucy's ankles. She tried to struggle and wriggle herself free, but it was in vain as she was yanked into the air, dangling by her feet. Her transgressor remained in place, inverted however, and with another simple gesture, commanded the lone root to shake her—much like a bully would do to his victim.

Red-faced, Lucy shouted, "_W-What's the point of this?!_"

As cute as the dress was, Lucy couldn't help but scorn Virgo's choice of wardrobe right now. She struggled to keep her modesty in check, one hand was tugging the hemline over her thighs to stop from exposing her laced panties to the world. With the other, she reached over to her shoulder, draping an arm over her chest before something else was exposed too.

Honestly, she should have gone back to get her bra first...

Sherry looked pleased with herself. "It's to rid you of your keys and humiliate you, of course. Oh, and let's not forget this!" She brought her hand down like a whip, and the root duly complied by smashing Lucy's flailing body to the ground.

_Hard._

Pain flooded her senses, as her limbs were paralysed by the sudden shock to her system. It was only by instinct that Lucy twisted her body to the side, cushioning the impact slightly with her arm, but it did nothing to the resounding crack of her bones protesting upon impact. Stunned, she lay on the ground unmoving, her vision clouded by a blinding white haze of pain. Distantly, she was aware that she was being pulled back up in the air—like a helpless marionette lolling on its strings.

"So how does the '_heroine'_ act when there's no one to save her? _Boohoo~_ She starts crying." Sherry pouted patronisingly and let out a spiteful giggle. "You may have gotten lucky the last time we met, but blind luck won't help you twice. So for you, Lucy, I'll make it slow and agonising. Because of what you and your guild have done to Lyon-sama, I will take my vengeance out on you."

Lucy choked out a gobble of blood. It dripped from the corners of her mouth, diluted with saliva and tears as it trekked down her cheeks and pooled near her eyes, obscuring the vaguest outline of her former ally, who made another exaggerated gesture with her hands. Lucy could only manage a whimper before her lifeless body met the ground for the second time.

"Come now, Lucy. It wouldn't be fun if you don't play along. What else do I have to do to hear you scream? Do I have to get your friends here in front of you? It wouldn't be too hard. I've already dealt with Gray, and Erza's almost dead from the poison. Natsu, well Natsu, will be a cinch. Almost everyone knows his weakness, right?" Pausing, an ugly sneer came over her features as a look of pure malice soon took over. "_Are you even listening to me?!_"

An actual glimmer of hope—that's what Lucy saw; a glimmer of silver lying just in reach of her fingers. She took hold of it, mindful that her attacker would not see her. The engraving on the key was foreign to her touch, and she knew instinctively that it was not one of hers. It was most probably the new trio of keys she received from the cursed Oración Seis mage. There was only one way to know whether it was still contracted to Angel, and that was to see whether the foreign spiritwould answer her call.

Despite the odds, Lucy gripped it hard.

Sherry dragged her up again, ordering the menacing treant to stand before Lucy. "I said,_ are you—_"

Mustering all the strength she had left in her broken body, Lucy shakily brought the key forward, pointing at the advancing treant. Her whole body was trembling from the effort of raising something so insignificantly light that it felt like she was carrying a lead weight. But fuelled from the anger and drive to put down the woman who dared to threaten her teammates, she poured every single ounce of magic and the sheer desperation within her being into the Celestial key, hoping against hope that it would come to her aid.

At first, there was nothing.

Then, in a flash of blinding light, it appeared, hovering in front of her in its dull metallic glory—the Celestial Spirit: _The Chisel_.

The silver spherical spirit with the almost translucent halo had deep vertical tracings running through the length of its body—designed as a means for its transformation abilities. At the centre of the sphere, a darker shade of grey covered its width, making the green circular light, which seemed to be its lone eye, all the more prominent.

It responded to Lucy's summons with a series of intermittent beeps and clicks. Then, its single eye locked onto the stunned treant and owner, flashing from green to red. It quickly expanded; its mechanical joints whirring into life, as the tracings around its body popped out, revealing its rapidly expanding interior compartments. Within seconds, it finally settled, crashing down onto the ground on its newly-introduced stabilising mount. The centre of the sphere parted, giving way to a futuristic-looking cannon with its trademark halo suspended over its sleek barrel.

With a wave of her hand, Sherry's tree doll suddenly shrivelled slightly, its movement increasingly erratic before it stilled entirely. It seemed there was a cooldown between each possession as the hauntingly eerie features took longer to fade away, but just as Sherry started forward, obviously intent on relieving Lucy of her Celestial Spirit, it was already primed to attack.

Beeping rapidly, the translucent halo began to fill up at an incredible rate, much like a power gauge; even if she couldn't fully understand her new spirit, she could almost tell instinctively that it was pooling every ounce of magic and the sheer desperation she had poured into it. It started to glow a brilliant green when it reached completion.

Then Lucy heard it, a familiar boyish voice, hoarse and distant, shouting at her:

"_Lucy, stop!" _

Without fanfare, her new Celestial Spirit fired.

It was nothing like Lucy had ever witness before, especially coming from her. She had never been the one with the flashy, ultimate attack; she was wholly reliant on whatever her spirits had to offer at their disposal. However, the power behind this seemingly innocuous machine was unparalleled.

It was said that the spirits were only as strong as its master, and it would be quite a while before she fully realised what it really meant; that strength wasn't merely brute force, but something much more.

A beam of purest white consumed the once menacing treant, sparing it no mercy as it vaporised instantly upon contact. Its owner, momentarily shielded behind her towering treant doll, stood there slack-jawed—her blues eyes were wide as she stared, unblinking. Her death seemed almost certain had the beam of light not curve away from her person at the last second, singing parts of her hair and dress from the heat given off by the attack. _The Chisel's _cannon blast continued on with its path of destruction through the forest, tearing through the customary trees and rocks before it finally died down.

Sherry collapsed to her knees, her eyes still unfocused and her body trembling at her near-death experience. Unknown to Lucy, a faint, translucent dark energy seeped away from her body, drifting in the air before disappearing from view.

It released her hold over the tree root, making Lucy fall flat on the ground with a small and tired '_oomph_'. She lay there, still unmoving and breathing heavily from her wounds. Above her, she could hear the beeps and occasional whirs of the robotic Celestial Spirit, now shaped back into its default spherical form. If she was honest with herself, she could have sworn its speech patterns sounded as if it was curious of its new situation.

_Hmm_... actually that _may_ have been the concussion talking.

"Oi, Lyon! Get your ass over here!"

The last thing she remembered was being pulled into a pair of strong, lean arms as a shade of black hair shrouded her increasingly blurry vision. For the second time, in just a few scant hours, she fell unconscious again, cursing her weak constitution. Why couldn't she stay awake when it mattered?

Still, Lucy felt content.

That was for trying to mess with her guild.

* * *

0.0

Fuck_, _Cobra cursed inwardly.

The damning light was blinding his corneas, and there he stood, right in front of the magnificent tower bathed in white light that appeared after Nirvana's activation. He craned his neck upwards, trying to understand what the hell Jellal had just done.

Damn amnesiac bastard with his chronic saving people syndrome.

_Fuck! Fuck!_ _Fuck!_

He didn't know what he was doing, his eyes trailing after the detailed runes interconnected and layered into several levels—complex runes which he couldn't even understand in the first place. It was pretty sophisticated shit, and he wasn't the smartest guy if he was honest with himself.

Is it this?

This?

Couldn't be that now, could it?

Sensing his distress, Cuberos slithered to his side, hissing what could only be calming sounds to soothe his frayed nerves.

"_Jellal!_ Tell me the cancelling code!" Cobra roared.

The former Wizard Saint ignored him, favouring to focus his attention on the miraculously revived Erza Scarlet. Cobra had told Hoteye—he had fucking warned that money-obsessed buffon—that leaving things half-assed would bite them back in the ass. Losing the Sky Dragon Slayer was worse. It meant that the Light Alliance was now all but restored in strength. So much for things going according to plan.

Worse, word from Brain was that Hoteye had fallen. _Cheh!_ That idiot better be dead or so help him...

Unable to decipher the dizzying array of runes in front of him, Cobra could only watch the pussy-shit romance play out. If this was a show, he'd jeer just for the sake of how fucking cheesy it was.

Okay, maybe that may have been his vindictive side.

Jellal was smiling thinly as he placed a hand against his chest. "Erza Scarlet, I feel kindness, brightness and warmth coming from that name. You may hate me now and curse my very existence, but I hope, in the future, you'll come to understand why—why I can't go there... to stand in front of you."

He didn't need this fucking melodrama now! He needed the cancelling codes!

Jellal started to fall back, his arms held out. A circular rune glowed before him, hovering over his heart. It quickly branched out, interlocking with a series of angular shapes that covered the width of his torso.

"I'll take your hatred... your sadness... and your regret with me..."

Was that bastard going to take the cancelling codes with him to the grave?

"Be free, _Erza Scarlet_."

Aw, fuck no.

"_Jellal!"_

Emerging from the forest, Natsu barrelled into the clearing with his faithful feline sidekick in tow, looking as every bit as livid and menacing as the Fire Dragon Slayer, though it made the stupid cat look more comical than menacing. His clothes were in tatters and he was breathing heavily, probably from the feeble resistance their minor dark guilds provided when he encountered them. Although, when Natsu locked eyes with Cobra, he looked just as dumbfounded.

"_Argh_, _you're here too!" _Natsu shouted at him.

It was just what Cobra needed—another fucktard to ruin it.

_Damn!_

That was the second time today he messed up and let somebody slip under his notice. He was getting sloppy. But that was when Cobra heard it. The incessant _'clanking'_ pressing closer to their location, which was followed by the harsh, atypical march of their leader.

Honestly, he was relieved. Brain was the only one capable to stop the self-destruction runes on Nirvana. If there was one thing he could do to help his leader, it was to rid him of one less distraction.

"Come on, you old-school bastard! This time, I'll put you down for real! No more repeats!_" _Cobra smirked as Cuberos spread open its wings and took flight, leaving Natsu fuming on the ground, undecided between going after him or Jellal. He decided to help ease the idiot's decision by gesturing crudely with a finger.

The fight was on.

Down below, the minute form of Brain advanced towards the brilliant glow of Nirvana with Jellal and Erza still preoccupied in their little reunion. There was no doubt now. Cobra could practically hear it: the sound of the light collapsing before their new-found might.

Nirvana would be theirs.

* * *

0.0

"Even if it does sound highly improbable, I must admit you certainly do prove the case, Hoteye-dono."

Looking at the person in question, Naruto frowned.

Hoteye nodded serenely. "_Nya ha!_ Indeed, Jura-san, but please, as my friends, you may all call me Richard. And while Nirvana does have the powers to alter the personalities of those wavering in their beliefs, what we're seeing now is merely the first stage. Even I am unacquainted with what happens next."

The rest had decided to relieve him of the ninja wire Naruto had ensnared him in. Naruto did voice out his hesitation. This was the same guy who had tried to kill him too. Ever the two peas in a pod, Charle was on the same wavelength.

Travelling alongside the two behemoths of Jura and Hoteye, the small form of Charle proved to be an odd sight. "So, you were doing all this just to find this brother of yours? How exactly does Nirvana help to achieve that?"

Hoteye looked glum; it was a rare feat considering that it was the first time Charle had spoken to him at all. "I once believed it was for the sake of earning enough to fund a search for Wally. Reflecting on that now, it turned out to be a misguided effort driven purely by my greed."

"Hmm, I see..." Charle then took a paw to her chin, brooding. "But what are the chances that someone could relapse and have their previous personality take over again? Anger, hatred or doubt are all common things to experience; they're all impulsive feelings that could be triggered so easily. So what's stopping him from becoming all evil again?" Charle found herself being subjected to a few wary stares. "What?" she said defensively. "Is being sceptical going to put me under Nirvana's influence?"

"Most likely not, but that is a moot point," Hibiki said. "To be honest, Nirvana's history is too muddled with inaccuracies. For all we know, Richard here could just very well kill us when our backs are turned."

"_Nya ha!_ I won't."

"But then again... one could argue that everything is subjective to the individual. You just have to look and see that the proof is right here in front of us."

Hoteye was downcast. "Yet, it does not excuse the deeds I've done in the past in my pursuit for money. But this shall be my first step to redemption!" An inviting smile followed. "I shall help my new friends stop the madness that I've once wrought! By my honour, Nirvana will be destroyed!"

"Yes, yes, he's sincere about helping us," Charle said. "But you're horribly deluded to think that just because you're able to _see_ that someone's reformed, then he's no longer capable of committing evil. Evil itself is subjective. This isn't some fairy tale where the hero is the epitome of good and the villain is the antithesis."

"Actually, because of Nirvana, it has turned out to be ridiculously similar—barring the fairy tale, of course."

"No," Charle said, scowling at Hibiki. "What I mean is that even good-natured people could be consumed by such impulsive feelings; jealousy, anger; no matter how much they try to suppress it when they're pushed beyond their breaking point. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Baffled, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, if you put it that way."

"There!" Charle exclaimed victoriously. "So that proves that—"

The bipedal cat stopped, halting in her steps. Her eyes gained this unfocused look as her vision clouded over. Then, she started shivering and a cold sweat started to pour over her brows and down her cheeks.

Worried, Naruto kneeled down to nudge his teammate. "Charle, what's wrong?"

Charle flinched back from his touch as if it was fire and swatted it away. "N-Nothing," she muttered quietly, avoiding his questioning gaze. "I'm just tired."

Naruto silently acquiesced with a nod.

Whatever it was, the small cat wasn't comfortable with sharing it with everyone else present. What remained was an awkward air between the two teammates. They remained close physically, but the fact that Charle seemed hell-bent on avoiding him after her little episode should have been obvious to the rest. Despite the sudden episode, the Cait Shelter trio tried to put up a united front.

"So... what was it you wanted to say earlier?" Hibiki asked, trying to restart the conversation.

Shaking her head, Charle said, "It's—whatever... it was nothing important."

"Wait," Naruto said suddenly, placing a finger to his lips. "Can anybody else hear that?" He had his head bowed, trying to single out the mysterious rumble. "It kinda sounds like something underground is moving." Narrowing his eyes, he turned to Hoteye. "This isn't your doing again, is it?"

Hoteye could only shake his head.

Suddenly, the very earth was split apart with a deafening rumble, as six long, gigantic appendages rose up from beneath the earth; the granite construct was stained with a dark brown and light rustic orange after centuries of disuse. The unearthed appendages sent shards of bark and lumps of soil into the air, raining down upon the group. Jura was kind enough to shelter them from the worst of it by summoning a crude awning with his earth magic. It wasn't long before the main body was raised, with an abandoned ancient city settled atop it.

"That can't be anything else but Nirvana, right?" Naruto asked aloud.

He already had an inkling about Nirvana's true form from Chief Roubaul, so it had come but a little shock to his system. Of course, he debated with himself to simply whack the supposed self-regenerating castle-like structure with a _Rasenshuriken_, but then decided against it. He could never be sure whether his attack could unintentionally hurt an ally if something went awry.

It was another reason why he should have done this mission alone.

"I never imagined it would be this big," Hibiki breathed quietly. "No wonder they call it one of the lost legendary magic."

"Destroying that will not be an easy feat," Jura rumbled anxiously, frowning as the octopus legs started to work in tandem to move forward, away from them. "And whoever is controlling this behemoth seems to have an objective in mind. We should move quickly."

* * *

0.0

The Ancient Capital of Nirvit was a large, sprawling metropolitan of dull brown segmented into several levels. The architecture seemed to be conceived straight from the twisted mind of a horror novelist—with its spiralling, pointed rooftops that dotted the skyline of the capital and the eerie web-like designs of the buildings. In the centre of everything, stood a large tower of mysterious origins. Perhaps it would have been magnificent in its prime centuries ago, but time had done a number on the ancient city, leaving it in a state of haunting, almost ethereal, beauty that only a few would appreciate. It was remarkably well-preserved after being locked underground for so long. Some would call it a centuries old memory preserved in a time capsule.

To Naruto, whose eyes kept shifting around the area as if waiting for a ghostly apparition to pop up, especially in the windows of the numerous abandoned abodes, he had one word to describe it:

"This place is creepy," he said, shivering.

Climbing aboard the moving construct proved to be less of a hassle than it seemed. Jura and Hoteye were able to team up and use some kind of earth-based spell to lift them into the air; it was something akin to a snaking stairwell that they could control in tandem. Charle dealt with Hibiki easily enough, and that left Naruto, his clone and Wendy to sprint up the insanely large tentacle leg.

As luck would have it, Wendy had finally come to her senses once aboard Nirvana. Although, she hadn't fully recovered from the sudden drain of her reserves. Her repeated usage of her healing ability was a taxing strain on her body. At the very least, their small party of six was almost at full strength.

"Oh, that's right," Charle said. "I forgot you were a coward."

The duo tried to restore some normality into their group again by bickering amongst themselves. It was, however, purely for show and intended solely for one person, but it seemed that she wasn't paying them any mind; her keen sense of smell and hearing had aided their group well with their search aboard Nirvana.

Wendy covered a hand over the top of her eyes, squinting. "Ah, is that Natsu-san?"

The two airborne figures finally came into view, darting above the backdrop of the ancient city like a pair of buzzing insects. The fighting duo were closer towards the north-east end of the mysterious, looming tower—almost on the other end of where they climbed from. Occasionally, the darkening twilight of the skies was punctuated by a bellowing and frustrating shout courtesy of Natsu.

"So what do we do now?" Hibiki asked, grimacing. "It's obvious that the rest of the Oración Seis are there, but our priority now should be to stop this thing from reaching its destination. Should we go our separate ways? Divide and conquer, if you will?"

Naruto pointed to the tower. "We could probably stop Nirvana if we head there. The controls are probably inside. Where _else_ could it be?"

"...You can't honestly believe it'd be _that_ simple?"

Charle spoke up, "Actually Hibiki-san, despite his rather simplistic logic, it does make the most sense. The tower does provide the height required to navigate Nirvana, and the fact that its design alone stands out from the rest proves that it must at least be some kind of important landmark."

Jura looked pensive. "But Hibiki-dono makes a fair point as well. There's six of us here compared to their four. We should split our manpower and try to figure out how to stop Nirvana as well as Oración Seis."

Naruto frowned, looking over at his teammates. "I don't think splitting up is the best idea. The last time we were forced apart, they ambushed us." Charle's subsequent scowl cut him deep. He didn't need words to understand her lingering anger. Their impending argument, however, was interrupted by a familiar—if slightly weak—whine.

"Gray, I told you... _I'm fine._"

Gray's frantic voice came next. "Don't say that when you can't even walk on your own two feet! And look! Your head's bleeding again!"

A guilty breath was followed by the rapid shuffling of footsteps. "A-Ah! Wait, I'll try to get something to clean the wound." That was Sherry, but the strange thing was the pink-haired girl sounded uncharacteristically_..._ docile and nice.

To Lucy of all people_. _

It wasn't long before they popped out from one of the narrow and maze-like alleys just to their left. Saddled on Gray's back was Lucy, and true to word, dried blood stained her forehead down over her right eye. Sherry was hovering near Lucy, fretting over the wound on her head, and Lyon lagged at the rear.

A general sense of relief washed over both groups when they finally noticed each other, but what followed was a short pause and a moderate amount of disbelief.

"That's one of the Oración Seis!" Sherry said, gasping.

"_Nya ha!_"

Lyon could only muster a raised eyebrow.

Sadly, no one else could think of a proper retort.

* * *

0.0

Lucy gave her petite miracle worker a beaming smile. "You really are amazing, Wendy. But are you sure you're all right? Doesn't this healing magic of yours take a lot out of you?"

The humble girl shook her head slowly, her features looking slightly off-colour. Naruto surreptitiously took note of that. He hoped that no one else would be in need of healing in their immediate future. Wendy had never strained her magic to such a degree before.

"It's all right if it's something like this," she explained with a nervous smile.

Their newly-minted group, which consisted of their normal trio, plus Lucy and Hibiki, had deviated from their intended destination, the central tower as Naruto had suggested earlier, at the host's behest. Supposedly, Hibiki had a vague hunch on how to stop Nirvana now.

The rest; however, had broken off into their own groups and objectives.

Surprisingly, all it took was Jura's seal of approval and the other two Lamia Scale members eased up to Hoteye's presence easily enough. From there, they settled on a risky gamble to split up their newly-enforced party despite some raised objections from Naruto. So naturally, they parted ways. Since Naruto was reluctant to leave his teammates, he went along with Hibiki to try and find a way to stop this infernal legendary construction. Lucy tagged along as well, considering her fresh injuries.

"Still nothing?" Naruto asked.

Hibiki shook his head, taking his hand off his temple and resumed his work on his _Archive_ interface. "I can't get through to Ichiya-aniki and the rest; there's still some kind of interference on the link, but less so on Nirvana. I'm still able to connect to Jura-san and you as well."

An odd chibi-version of Jura popped up in his screen. It was quickly followed by a chibi-Naruto, which the original frowned at.

It looked ridiculous.

"Proximity seems to be the key here. We did just part ways with the other group, which would explain why. But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find the others."

"I think the same thing happened to me when I was scouting the forest earlier. I kinda have this sensor ability, but I can't get a grip on the surroundings because of all this feedback. I'll do what I can to help you find them." With a quick hand seal, more than a dozen clones surrounded him. They exchanged a curt nod with Naruto before setting off. "It might take a while to comb through the forest. But who knows, maybe your guild mates are already onboard. We can only hope so, huh?"

The host sighed, echoing his sentiments. "It appears so, Naruto-san." Their small group fell into an unwanted silence soon after, but thankfully it was broken when Hibiki made a curious noise and paused in his steps.

"What's wrong, Hibiki?" Lucy asked.

Hibiki bit the inside of his lips, saying, "This is it. I think I finally found it—something that could help us stop Nirvana. This is the reason why I asked you all here. Give me a second, I'll share it through the information transfer." His fingers worked furiously over his keyboard and he ended the process with a satisfied smile. "You should be able to see it now."

A crude blueprint-like map of Nirvana popped up in their mind's eye; it was a complex piece of construction and technical detail despite the fact that it was engineered closed to four centuries ago. It came complete with tiny, untidy scribbles along the margins. The diagrams and words were all foreign to Naruto; it wasn't a language he had ever come across in Earthland.

Naruto raised a brow at Hibiki, blowing out an awed breath. "How did you get your hands on something like this?"

He was genuinely curious. After all, Roubaul—while not the principal architect—was _the_ one who instigated the Nirvana project for the Nirvit tribe. Why didn't Roubaul have this stuff to share with him on hand?

"Well, the _Archive_ system is a pretty complex piece of magic. Even I'm not completely sure of its origins. Although, I have heard of some rumours that it was founded by the Magic Council as a means of keeping their historical records and lores handy. It is, of course, just a rumour. But I'd like to think it's true. After all, the amount of classified information I'm privy to could make one's head spin."

"Can't they just lock you out?" Lucy asked him.

"No. I'm pretty sure they've tried too. It could be the reason why I'm not so well-liked by most government officials. They all seem to be men, if I remember correctly," Hibiki added as an after-thought.

Lucy shared a look of disbelief with the others, causing Naruto to mask a grin. "Yeah, go figure. Now, how exactly does this help us destroy Nirvana?"

Hibiki made a few odd gestures on his screen, and the map seemingly displayed in their minds reciprocated to his actions, popping out to form a three-dimensional holographic image of Nirvana. Pinching his fingers, he zoomed in on a section. "This is us, right here," he pointed out. "And you see this blanked out grey area under us? It's like some kind of chamber."

"So? What's the big deal? Couldn't it be like a basement or something? For storage?" Naruto reasoned.

"Granted, that's what I thought at first. But it's far too big to be just for storage purposes. It seems rather suspicious to me. I've been trying to find if there's more of these chambers in the capital."

Charle was straining to keep her annoyance in check. "_And_...?"

Hibiki smiled a tad smugly. "I found two more hidden throughout the northern and eastern section of the capital. It wasn't easy, mind you. There were close to at least a hundred blueprints on hand in the _Archive,_ and all of them differed in their design. I couldn't even find if there was a mastered copy, but that was probably the intent should its secrets fall into the wrong hands. I lucked out by finding these three so far. I should be able to find the rest soon enough."

"_Wow_," Wendy murmured. "You're amazing, Hibiki-san."

"I try," Hibiki said, smiling. "But more importantly, we shouldn't waste any time. The faster we stop Nirvana, the better. Come on, the entrance is this way."

Just as he finished, a guttural, piercing roar punctuated the skies and everyone darted their heads towards the origin, far off towards the central tower. A crashing rumble resounded and the ground trembled beneath their feet.

Taking her hands off her ears, Lucy winced. "That was Natsu! D-Do you think we should go and check on them?"

"Sorry, Nirvana is our main priority," Naruto said, apologetic. "Besides, Jura and the rest can handle whatever Oración Seis throws at them." Smiling slightly, he added, "Have faith in your friends, Lucy."

Lucy was hesitant, and one could bear witness to her reluctance in her eyes, but finally she gave a firm nod and an endearing smile. "Yeah, you're right. Knowing Natsu and Gray, nothing could stop them... save for Erza."

"Great," Hibiki said. "Let's not waste anymore time. Follow me." He proceeded to lead them down a narrow alleyway and through the winding corridors of the desolate capital towards this supposed entrance.

Unseen by Naruto and the rest, Charle lagged at the rear, resting her apprehensive gaze upon Naruto's back.

* * *

0.0

"This is amazing," Charle breathed.

What greeted her was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Her moment of wonder ended the second she remembered her actual purpose here.

The narrow passageway of the entrance eventually gave way to an eerie antechamber, segmented by rectangular stone pillars and a large, square stone slab that was centred in the room. Worse still, visibility was poor; the room being sparsely lit by the haunting blue afterglow of the lacrimas hanging from the walls. Not only did foreign runes dotted the entirety of the antechamber, from the walls to the very floor they walked on, but strange and poignant hieroglyphs were detailed, signifying some sort of primitive culture before their time.

"It is pretty cool," Naruto quietly agreed, using a hand to trace the grooves of a particular glyph. "Any idea what of all this means?"

"Absolutely none whatsoever," Hibiki said. "_Archive_ can't even register it in its database. I daresay we've stumbled onto a new discovery, and while it is significant, I doubt but only a few would be interested in."

Naruto pulled back from the examining the pillar. "Yeah, maybe this could wait. Let's head down into the main chamber. We're probably on the right track with this one."

When Lucy and Wendy made the motion to follow them, Charle almost wanted to pull the young girl back and fake an excuse. She was hesitant as she gripped onto Wendy's calf to stop her. She knew Naruto would read into her strange behaviour, but instead Naruto made the excuse for her.

"Maybe you guys could wait here for a minute while we go check if the area's safe first. I'll call out for you once it's clear, okay?"

He received less than enthusiastic responses from the trio before he left, and Charle released a breath of relief. Hopefully, their team leader would mistake her hesitancy as her fearing for Wendy's safety.

Lucy crinkled her nose, not soon after asking, "Naruto's a pretty protective guy, huh?"

Wendy smiled unconvincingly. "Uhm, sometimes..."

After Naruto's and Hibiki's departure, there was an odd tension in the air as Charle not so secretly directed a reproachful gaze Lucy's way. Sensing the mounting awkwardness as Lucy stood rooted to the ground in front of Wendy and her, mumbling an inane string of sentences, the blonde finally decided to scuttle off towards the other end of the room, closer to the passageway that led into the main chamber, mentioning:

"Huh, what's that? Heh... I think I see something interesting over there."

"Charle," Wendy whispered harshly once she was out of earshot. "What's wrong with you? That was mean!"

The bipedal cat didn't even look apologetic. "Do you trust me?" she asked plainly.

"E-Eh? I—I, of course I do!"

"Then we need to leave. _Immediately_. No questions." Charle eyed Lucy out of the corner of her eye. "Quickly now, while she's distracted!"

"Wait, you're not making any sense! What about Naruto? We need to—" Wendy didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Charle pulled her roughly by the wrist. The young girl had to bend her body at an unnatural angle to compensate for Charle's height as they sprinted towards the entrance of the chamber.

"Charle, stop!" the Sky Dragon Slayer pleaded.

Hearing the sudden onset of panicked hushes and rushing footsteps spurred Lucy into action, but Charle already knew she couldn't fool the blonde for long. The Celestial Spirit mage warily peeked her head around the pillar, then, she blinked upon seeing their escape.

"O-Oi! Where are you guys going? Wait!"

Their head-start was only the length of the antechamber, but caught unaware and flat-footed by their sudden escape bid, they were able to push ahead of Lucy despite the older girl's longer reach. Upon feeling the cooling breeze as they neared the entrance, Charle released her Aera magic, grabbed hold of her passenger, and pushed off the ground.

"Charle... w-what's going on?" Wendy's voice, brimmed with a worried inflection, questioned breathlessly.

Far below them, they could make out the anxious and restless form of Lucy still trailing after them into the winding alleyways of the capital. But after a few seconds or so, Lucy reluctantly stopped and rested her hands on her knees, watching over their airborne outline.

"It's... complicated."

_Have faith in your friends, Lucy..._

Back then, she had been haunted upon hearing his words. It did little to assuage that tightly-bound ball of nerves in her stomach. That... and the glimpses of the monster she saw him become; the ones she failed to understand. The crude visions had assaulted her senses in a rapid burst, barely stringing coherency—just flashes of carnage and agony.

The fiery red that bled.

The destruction of everything that she held dear.

The only precious person in her life she had apparently failed to save.

As the troubling images flashed through her mind for the penultimate time, Charle shivered, wondering what cruel things fate had in store for them, and if indeed these nightmarish images seared into her memory would come true. She had only ever received such a vision once before; a day that despite it being her birth, she remembered with such vivid clarity.

The mission that she had been sent upon to undertake in this world, her primary objective coming in the small form of a beaming six-year old girl; the first person she had ever laid her eyes on.

'_My name is Wendy,' _Charle remembered her say amidst the whoops and cheers of their guild members. Although her hair was shorter, her brown eyes still held the innocence and naivety that remained until today. Yet despite herself, Charle had taken her small, proffered hand, feeling it wrap around hers in a comforting embrace. _'And welcome to Cait Shelter.'_

It was to be a cruel twist of fate; a fate that she would never ever wish to act on. Charle had made a silent vow on that very day: if there was one thing she would do—if she had to lay her life on the line in the process—she would protect her charge.

Even if it meant prying her away and shielding her from the only other constant in her life:

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

0.0

"So you think there's more of these lacrima orbs scattered around the capital?" Naruto stood before the aforementioned huge, hovering opaque lacrima, sizing it up with a critical eye. "But I suppose the better question would be: how many more? And where else?" He paused, realising that his companion was unmindful of his questions, working away on his _Archive _interface and ever oblivious to the world.

Blowing out a breath, Naruto closed his eyes and entered his centre, allowing the natural energy in the surroundings to blend in with his own chakra. The process didn't take that long, a trait he had been accustomed to over the years, as his eyes gained the tell-tale sign of sagehood. But there was something odd about the natural energy in the air; something that didn't sit right with him—this feeling wasn't as bad as when he was in Sage Mode earlier in the day.

He furrowed his brows and clenched one of his hands open and shut.

He had initially wanted to test whether he could learn how this damning lacrima orb thing worked. Of course, he'd considered the interference in his sensor abilities, but it was still worth a try. But rather than finding a solution, it only brought up more questions.

Did Nirvana's presence and subsequent activation had an adverse effect on the natural energy?

Putting that thought aside for the moment, he began to gather chakra in the palm of his hand, letting the tendrils of blue energy swirl into a perfect sphere. The wind picked up around the area, but still Hibiki remained oblivious. As calm as ever, Naruto walked up the steep incline to the lacrima orb and pushed the A-rank technique into its core. He met some feeble resistance at first, but not soon after the lacrima exploded, sending small fragmented shards to pepper the area.

It made Hibiki yelp—not that he found delight in such things. The host fell on his butt, having to shield his face with his arms.

Ever used to the destructive nature of his technique, Naruto merely squeezed his eyes shut, only managing a small peek when the attack subsided. The lacrima was obliterated by the _Rasengan_, leaving its base in an almost jagged-edged crescent shape. It was a fact that caused Naruto to frown; he had half expect it to be fully destroyed.

"I should have put my weight into it," he mumbled distractedly.

Suddenly, a frightening shudder racked the chamber and runes upon runes brightened in its soft blue hue, lighting up the entirety of the chamber. It started from the centre of the spiralling arrangement on the floor close to the decimated lacrima. From there, it branched out to the interlocking glyphs one by one, emitting a strange and quiet chime each time it did so. From the floors, it spread up to the walls, bathing the spherical chamber in its mysterious glow.

"Oh," Hibiki started. "Wow..."

The broken fragments of the lacrima glowed a bright white and rose up off the ground; even those that had been ground into fine dust by the intensity of the _Rasengan_. It made for a fascinating spectacle as the glowing fragments and particles danced around the circumference of the chamber, joining together to form an odd cloth-like entity, lapping around them. With a final chime, it started to rapidly circle around the remnants of the lacrima orb, and in a blinding haze of white, it merged back with the lacrima, restoring it bit by bit to its former pristine state.

"Okay, that..." Naruto said. "...was weird." He grinned not soon after. "And so damn cool!"

Hibiki chuckled breathlessly. "You could have killed us, you know? There could have been protection imbued in that lacrima to prevent interference, or fail-safes that could have been triggered if it was destroyed." He regarded Naruto with a sceptical brow. "What happened to your eyes anyway? I didn't realise you were so vain to touch up your make-up in the middle of a mission, Naruto-san."

Naruto scowled, pointing to himself. "Not make-up—_power-up_."

"Sure, have it your way." Hibiki shrugged. Standing, he added, "And however dangerous that little stunt of yours may have been, at the very least we've learnt something useful."

"What? That it can't be destroyed?"

"No," Hibiki said, reactivating his _Archive_ interface and turning it to face Naruto. "It can and it will be destroyed. I was just about to confirm the theory when you decided to act ahead. That is: we may just have to destroy all six of them at once."

There was an inscrutable pause as Naruto stared long and hard at the screen. "Uh... am I supposed to be seeing something important here?"

Hibiki scowled. "It's the location of all the lacrima—" With a quick swipe of his fingers, he turned the screen back to face him, only to find that a chibi version of Ichiya had popped up; his large, angular features having taken the whole width of the screen. Touching up two finger to his temple, he brought up his telepathy link.

"_Aniki!_" Hibiki shouted jubilantly. "You're all right!"

There was an exaggerated sniff on the other end.

**:**_Indeed,_**:** Ichiya finally said. **:**_As are Ren and Eve, but their injuries are quite unfortunate after coming across the one known as Midnight. I've asked them to sit out for the remainder of this mission._**:**

The handsome host heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that, but where are you now?"

**:**_I am with the rest; however, we have yet to come across Erza, and from what I was told, this Jellal character as well. But I have other good news to relay. We have incapacitated the leader of Oración Seis. All that remains is a single member: Midnight. Even better, we've learned their primary objective onboard Nirvana. Though, it is highly unlikely that they'd be able to accomplish it now._**:**

"That's great! Naruto-san and I have figured out a way to stop Nirvana as well. We could rendezvous first and I'll—"

"Naruto!" Breathless and panting, Lucy burst through the archway to the chamber, a thin sheen of sweat coating the top of her brows, and her pretty face was bright red from the exertion. "They're gone!" she said suddenly, gasping. "Wendy and Charle just ran away and flew off! I couldn't stop them! I-I tried but..." She cringed suddenly.

He stilled.

_They ran away?_

But he should have heard something if there was such a commotion, unless this chamber had something to do with it. All the possible should haves or what ifs circled his thoughts, before he roughly pushed it away. Naruto's movement was a blur as he shot past her, but not before, leaving a quick, encouraging pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Lucy!" His voice echoed off the passageway leading out to the exit. "I'll take it from here!" As he pumped chakra into his legs and lengthened his stride, he felt the familiar trickle of Hibiki's telepathy magic reach his mind.

**:**_I won't say I know what's going on in your own team, but I'll try to help in any way I can. I'm patching up a private link between you, Charle and Wendy. Bring them back soon, Naruto-san. Midnight is still out there somewhere._**:**

"Thanks," Naruto said quietly.

With that he felt the connection end, and a new one being bridged to his wayward teammates. Taking an anxious breath, he uttered the first words that came to his mind:

"...What the hell, Charle?"

* * *

0.0

"Charle," Wendy called out worriedly.

The feline in question had landed them near the front of the capital, overlooking the vast wilderness of Worth Woodsea. They had settled atop one of the roofs of a spacious abode, awaiting whatever it is that was to come. As she looked up at her charge, Charle could feel the wariness and confusion swell within the young girl upon hearing Naruto's frustrated voice carry through the telepathy link.

"Ignore him and cut off the link," she instructed plainly. But upon seeing Wendy's hesitation, she raised her voice, "Just trust me and do it!"

**:**_Wendy, don't!_**: **There was a frustrated sigh. **:**_Damn interference! Look, just tell me where you—_**:**

Charle cut off the link without preamble. "Did you do it?"

Head bowed, Wendy nodded her head in affirmation, turning away from her and refusing to even glance at her direction.

"Good. I know that wasn't easy, but it was necessary."

Wendy voice out one simple question:

"_Why?_"

"I-I," Charle faltered. "I can't explain what it is so easily, but it's just something you have to trust me on. It's just best for the both of us to be away from Naruto for the time being."

"But we can't just run away from Naruto! We're a team! We're supposed to help each other! Trying to run away and hide all these secrets, it-it's... _stupid!_ What kind of team are we? Don't we trust one another?!"

"Don't be so naïve! _Everyone_—_" _Charle stressed, staring at Wendy pointedly,_ "—_keeps secrets. And Naruto, who knows how many skeletons he has in his closet? How much do you think he's withheld from us all these years? Can you honestly tell me where he's from, Wendy? What he's been doing for the past sixteen years before he came to the guild? Or what he's truly capable of? Have you never wondered why something never truly sat right with him; the little things that would have made sense to a child and yet he doesn't know it?"

Wendy fell silent at that.

Schooling her features, Charle continued, "Besides, what I'm about to tell you is no secret. I've had a really bad omen that something might happen to us, to our guild, and no matter what I can't shake off this feeling."

That caught Wendy's attention. "What? Our guild?"

"Wendy," Charle whispered. "Doesn't that seem familiar to you?"

A distinctive landscape came into view in the distant horizon; a view that greeted them every morning in the small community housing Cait Shelter. The steep slope leading up that they—as a team—had scaled out of sheer boredom in their downtime between missions. It was a memory she knew Wendy wouldn't soon forget.

"That's our guild," Wendy mumbled anxiously. "They're heading towards our guild."

"Don't you see that—"

"Naruto!" Wendy suddenly shouted. "It's heading towards our guild! They're going to destroy Cait Shelter!" A small pool of tears started to gather around her eyes as she told him, "Stop them, Naruto! You have to stop them!"

"Wendy! What are you doing?!"

But the Dragon Slayer was too far gone to listen. "We're just north of the tower, but Charle and I will go ahead and warn everyone at the guild to escape!" Wendy stood straighter as she squared her shoulders, and Charle could see the firm resolution spark in her misty eyes. "We can't let our guild be destroyed!"

Charle could feel her anger pouring off herself in waves as she trembled in place. What had Wendy done? Things were going to get worse—so much worse.

"Stop it! Cut off the link _now_!"

"Naruto needs to know! We need all the help we can get!"

"_You stubborn little girl!_ You don't understand anything! Why couldn't you just _listen to me!_"

It marked the first time she had ever snapped at Wendy, and even the young girl knew it, judging how she fell silent at Charle's sudden tirade; how far she had crossed the line at that very moment.

"Now," Charle continued, her voice strangled and subdued. "Now everything's going to come true."

A suffocating pause settled between them.

"Charle," Wendy voiced out hesitantly. "W-What's going to come—"

She stopped all of a sudden, as she stared, slack-jawed, at something behind the feline.

"Yes, pray tell... What's going to come true?"

It was Midnight.

His eyes were half-lidded to almost completely shut, highlighting the black eyeliner shadowing his paralysing red eyes. He regarded her and Wendy with a tiny frown, and that alone was able to stun them into a stupor. He bent down and picked her up by the neck, gripping it tight like she was a mere plaything.

Charle could only struggle feebly against his hold.

"How absolutely droll," he said suddenly, ignoring his previous question. "Where's the rest of this mighty alliance of yours? Don't they know it's dangerous to let kids like you to wander around at night?"

Finally finding her voice, Wendy let out one final plea through the telepathy link:

"N-Naruto, h-help..."

With a trembling hand raised, she made the motion to slash the air in front of her, but the spell didn't materialise.

Midnight's face was pleasantly patient as he said, "Try again," his voice was gentle and understanding, "I'm sure you can do it."

Charle could only watch in quiet anguish as his reaction caused Wendy to become a nervous wreck. Her earlier vision replayed in her mind with vivid clarity. So consumed by the need to protect Wendy from what she saw Naruto become, Charle never even considered the notion of what, or who, could have possibly cause her vision of him to come true.

It was her fault—and she knew it. There was no Naruto to blame this time.

She had taken them away from their one safety net, and Wendy was utterly crushed without the familiar presence by her side. While Naruto would have protected them with his life, she had all but forfeited theirs.

"_S-Sharp winds that... that tear the hea-heavens asunder! I-Ictus!_"

The translucent streak of silvery light didn't meet its target. Just centimetres from Midnight, it stopped dead and zipped back towards Wendy—faster than what she could have ever managed in practice.

Wendy blacked out from the unexpected reversal.

The blunt, horizontal attack hammered her small form with mercy. It lifted her off her feet, her body folding into itself as it connected against her mid-section. She was flung off the roof like a ragdoll, colliding against the adjacent building forcefully. It left a deep imprint as dust and falling debris settled over her listless form.

Eyes wide and trembling, Charle shouted desperately, "_W-Wendy!_"

"Help isn't going to come, sweetpea. Not in time for you, at least." With a cruel, vindictive smile, he swiped his free arm wide towards the unconscious Dragon Slayer and intoned:

"_Spiral Pain._"

* * *

0.0

_Thump! Thump!_

Panting, Naruto could feel his rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears; his surroundings were on mute for all he cared. His brain was on auto-pilot, guiding him towards where he knew his team would be and he all but willed himself to go faster. In his dazed state, all his mind could do was replay Wendy's meek, desperate plea to come save her.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

Whatever grace and finesse imbued in his gait vanished as he landed onto the stone pavement with a deep and audible crack, the boost in his power from his Sage Mode sending fragments of rock to fly off in every direction. His breathing got steadily faster and shallower as he took in the sight before him. Try as he might, his mind unconsciously flashed back to a what felt like a previous life; how a girl had tried but failed to save him and how she had paid the price in blood.

Her frail and prone body laid deep in the small crater, face-down on the ground as her long hair splayed across her features, shielding her face from view. Her yellow and blue pinstriped dress, the one Magna had given her for her previous birthday, was in tatters and stained in a rich crimson. The wing-like designs she had adored so much had been symbolically ripped off in what seemed like a crude gesture to mock her. But what stood out the most was her hand; kept away from her body as if she was reaching out.

To him.

He felt something welling up in his eyes as he stared on in muted horror.

_Remember, Naruto..._

"_**Aah..." **_Naruto breathed out, panting.

Midnight regarded him with an almost pitying look. "Mister hero was too late, it seemed."

Standing over the prone form of his victim, Midnight then threw his feline hostage against one of the surrounding stone abodes with an almighty _'crack'_. Charle slid to the ground with a pathetic whimper, a single eye peeking open that went largely unnoticed.

Undaunted by his sudden arrival, Midnight took a step forward and pressed his foot atop Wendy's head. One could hear the not-so subtle crunch of gravel as her face was grounded into the crater. "Are you strong, Naruto-san?" Midnight asked, as he pressed down harder. "Because I've been looking for a challenge, someone who can really excite the blood. I hope you won't disappoint."

_Do not be swayed in the presence of Nirvana..._

"_**Aah..."**_

His mind went absolutely blank. Naruto could hardly draw his eyes away from Wendy's fallen form as her assailant saw fit to hammer home the humiliation of a young girl to such a sadistic degree. He could feel the familiar yet foreign presence start to invade his body, its malignant aura staining the very essence of his soul.

_The evil lurking within you will corrupt and devour you whole..._

"_**Aah..."**_

_Your faith..._

But it was a welcomed sensation. It filled the turmoil in his heart with a new distraction—_rage_.

Mindless, indescribable rage.

_Your faith in yourself must remain strong..._

"..._**Ha."**_

His entire being trembling, Naruto let out an muted scream and saw red. In the back of his subconscious, he would hear a voice—a voice he would forever remember as the one who had caused him to lose all self-control.

.

.

.

_When love gives birth to sacrifice, which brings forth hatred, only then will it let you know pain._

_Yes..._

_Know pain._

* * *

_**Side Note:**_ _This sucks._

_The cliffhanger is the main reason why I didn't want to release this chapter. __I'm having trouble writing the next few chapters to end this arc properly._ So no, I can't give you a timeline as to when it will done. Two years of inactivity has yielded nothing but wasted drafts, and IRL is a bitch.

_Still, thank you all for the continued support though. I honestly appreciate it. __If any of you don't mind being a soundboard for my ideas, I'd like someone to help me keep this story on track. _

_Angel: A lot of readers were angry with the way I left it. I can't blame them now, but it was supposed to come full circle by the end of the arc had my muse not run into a brick wall. Sorry._

_Plagiarism accusations: Really? No..._

_Next Chapter: Salvation__…_


End file.
